


Goddess of Arceus: Journey Through Johto

by MrTwilight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bestiality, Brotherly Love, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Partners to Lovers, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Strangers to Lovers, Talking Pokemon, Threesome, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 196,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: There is no way I make an epic summary for this huge ass book, but I will make my best attempt and hope it's good enough...A selfless and pure hearted young teenager in a Pokemon world sets out to start her Pokemon Journey with with only one wish in mind, to find and befriend a pokemon team. Her team didn't come easy, but when they did decide to join, they were her loving family and nothing could drive them apart. Not too long after her first victory of her first gym battle, thing started to go down hill as the legendary Pokemon Entei unearth a mystory with her and starts to annoy her by trying to figure it out. Once she was half way through her first half of her Journey, Lugia gifted her his treasures that changed her life forever as her Journey became a legend.





	1. Hardships of Becoming a Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for my readers for all the good comments and likes. This is my first fan made dirty story, but isn't my last. It is also my first dirty novel so PLEASE DO NOT SEND HATE AT ME if you think it has too much sexual stuff in it. I tried to spread it out as best as I could, but planning never works with me and end up going with the flow after I write my plot notes.
> 
> This book has a cliffhanger at the end because of my word processor starting to glitch from it being so long (500+ pages for this book and my record), forcing me to make it into two books.
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA IF I HAVE ALL THE TAGS FOR THIS LONG ASS BOOK SINCE I TEND TO SUBMERGE INTO THE STORY WHEN I USE MY TEXT TO SPEECH PROGRAM TO READ IT TO ME, THEN FORGET TO ADD IT WHEN IT PASSES. IF YOU FIND ONE PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL ADD IT.
> 
> I have been a Pokemon fan since Pokemon Yellow and played nearly every game so far. (Let Go Pikachu/Eevee and Sword is the only ones I haven't since the Nintendo Switch is way beyond my budget at the moment) My favorite one is Pokemon Crystal so far if you haven't found out yet by my main character being the daughter of Kris. (The Playable Character of Crystal version) However, this book isn't based off Crystal, but a mixture of the anime and all the games with a little twist of my imagination to make it unique.
> 
> I AM NOT A PRO when it comes to the moves, lore and stuff like that and had to research nearly all of it, but there may be errors here and there still, so PLEASE DON'T SEND ME HATE if you find one. Now that you are informed with all the things I think you need to know, I hope you enjoy this journey as much as I did.

“Honey, your big day has arrived.” My mom said from downstairs. “You’re going to miss your chance to become a Pokemon trainer.”

“That’s not possible mom.” I said as I opened my eyes and got out of bed, then grabbed a fanny pack full of Pokeballs that I bought with my allowances that I saved up before heading down the stairs. “Not if I have my Pokeballs and your Ninetails to help me out.”

“Honey, you know Ninetails don’t like to listen to anyone but me when it comes to battling.” She said as I got to her, making me look to Ninetails as he sat next to her while staring at me.

“Can you tell him to?” I asked, making her smile.

“I don’t think that will work.” She said.

“Come on, it’s only for one battle to catch my first one.” I whined.

“That’s up to him, but I doubt he will allow it.” She said. “You need at least four badges to command him effectively.”

“Come on mom, stop gloating about your five badges already.” I grumbled, making her giggle, then I sighed. “Fine, I hope I make it to the special event or I’m going to have to catch one without a Pokemon like in the Safari Zone.”

“Wait honey, that can be dangerous outside that zone.” She yelped in panic as I ran to the door, making Ninetails grab my hand, but I slipped out of the glove.

“Don’t do that again.” I growled as I looked at him. "You almost bit me. I must start my dream of being a trainer.”

“I don't care how rough it is, I must become a trainer.” I said as I ran outside. “Nothing will stop me now from getting some friends that I can love as my own.”

“Maggie wait!” She yelped. “Oh Arceus, please don’t let anything bad happen to her.”

About ten minutes of full blast running, I plowed over a Pokemon trainer that was having a battle.

“Sorry, so going to be late.” I whined.

The man that wasn’t knocked down giggled.

“How did that little thing like that knock a bulky ass fighting type trainer like you so easily.” He asked.

“Shut it.” His opponent growled. “Use Sky Uppercut.”

Once I finally came up to Goldenrod City, I keeled over at the Pokemon center gasping for air. Nurse joy gasped as she leaped over the counter, then ran to me.

“Are you okay honey?” She asked as she got to me.

“Did… I… make… it?” I asked with a gasp between each word as she held me steady while her Chancy came running to my side with an oxygen mask, then she put it on my face.

Joy stared at me with regrets.

“I’m sorry honey, you are on time, yes.” She said with a soft whine. “But the Pokemon that was given to us from the professors lasted about five minutes with all the new trainers that waited outside for it.”

“Dang it.” I whined with a whimper, then walked out of the center before heading back toward home.

Once I got to the edge of Route 39 that was just outside my home city, I sat down and sighed.

A Meowth poked her head out of the grass as she peered at me, then came up to me before snatching my lunch from my bag and fled, but I didn’t bother stopping her, making her look back before slowing to a stop as worry fill her face.

“Meow?” She said with confusion in her voice.

“I don’t care.” I said. “Just take it.”

She stared at me with more worry, then leaped into a bush before starting to pig out. A few minutes of sulking, I took a deep breath before deciding I must go against my mom’s wishes and try to catch something without a Pokemon. I stood up, then looked around for that Meowth until I found her in the same bush with a satisfied smile on her face. She half purred and half meowed as she noticed me trying to sneak up to her, then looked to my Pokeball before taking off. I threw the ball at her, but she leaped out of the way, making me just miss her.

“Come on.” I whined with a whimper as I grabbed the ball and chased her, but lost her the moment she hit the waist high grass. “Why can’t anything be easy?”

After searching the moving grass, I didn’t find Meowth or a Pokemon I was interested in, then I turned around just to spot a Magnemite floating not to far from me as it stared at me.

“Are you willing to be my Pokemon?” I asked. “I could use a powerful Electric Steel type like you.”

It stared at me and said nothing, nor did it flee from me, making me assume it didn't care, so I threw the ball at it, but it moved out of the way as frustration filled its eyes. A second later, it used Thundershock on me, making me scream as I fell to the ground as static surged around me with a crackle. I stared out in a daze since I didn’t realize how much power that move had. It floated away as it glared at me. Once my body recovered enough to move, I started to crawl to the ball and grab it before struggling to my feet. I took a shaky breath as I found my footing, then looked around to see Ninetails staring at me in worry.

“Please help me.” I whine, making him glance away with his eyes, but didn’t move. “Fine, don’t expect me to buy your favorite Ice cream once I earn some money.”

His face softened as he didn’t like those options I just gave him. I turned around and started heading toward Route 38 with a stiff body since the Thundershock was still taking effect, but just as I was about to enter the check point into the next City, I spotted a Tauros.

“Oh ho ho.” I laughed softly. “I must have that powerful Pokemon. He would make getting around a cinch.”

I snuck closer to him as he ate the grass. Once I was in throwing range, I threw the ball and hit him, making him shrink into the ball before I squeaked in excitement and ran to the ball as it shook on the ground. Once I got to it, it busted open, sending out the massive Pokemon that was a lot bigger and scarier up close. Tauros started to panic in his confusion, slamming his massive body into me and sent me to the ground. His hoofs stomped around as he panicked, making me pull my hand back just in time, then his hind one slammed on my chest a few times. I screamed out before he fell on me from tripping over me, making gasp for air as the massive bull crushed me into the ground. He got to his feet and froze as he heard my short gasps for air.

He looked at me before the broken ball that was on the ground next to me, then glanced around in worry until he spotted Ninetails. Fear filled his face once he noticed he was running to aid me, then he fled the sight of him. Once Ninetails got to me, he stared at me in panic and licked my face before rubbing his head on it, then tried to pick me up, but I let out a shuttering gasp as pins and needles shot throughout my body, making him let go, but the feeling didn’t fade. He whined as he looked around for a way to help me and ran away.

I laid there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours as the pain was getting beyond my tolerance and not being able to breathe made me exhausted. The Meowth from before came running to me with worry on her face, then she looked to my chest as the Tauros came into view with worry on his face as well. He picked me up with his horn, tearing my dress a little as I gasped for air while a Quick Ball fell from my fanny pack. His eyes locked to me with more worry as he rolled me to his back, then started to walk away. Meowth picked up my ball and put it in my hand, but it fell out of my hand from not being able to close it, making her stare at me with more worry.

“Meow, ow Meowth!” She cried, making the Tauros look at me before he mooed as he looked at her, then she ran away as I finally passed out.

I awoke to a trickle of water, making me look around to see I was near a river, with a few Cheri berry next to me, so I roll to the water and started to drink my fill. A jet of water hit my face, making me start choking as a Golduck started quacking in laughter while he fled, making me sigh in frustration as I sat up, then looked around to see I was now lost.

I looked to my chest since the Pokemon kept looking at it to see black hoof prints clearly through my wet dress, but I didn’t feel as much pain anymore. I looked the berries and wondered if that was what cured my pain. I spotted my Fast Ball and grabbed it before tossing it at the Golduck that was still laughing his head off from his mean prank, making him shrink into the ball before breaking out instantly with disbelief on his face. Once he saw me, he smiled when he noticed my frustration, then he shot another jet at me, making me put my hand up to block it as I walked toward him. Once I was in grabbing range, I grabbed him.

“Ack!” He yelped out in disbelief as I grabbed another Net Ball from my fanny pack before putting it on him.

He shrank down again before the ball shook, making me hold it with both hands as I growled.

“Stay inside damn it.” I growled.

The ball busted open after the third shake, making him knock me to the ground as he looked around in near panic, then it turn to confusion as he sat on me.

“Get off me.” I growled. “You’re heavy.”

He looked at me, then smiled before he open his mouth to spray me, but I grabbed his beak and held it shut, making water gush out of his mouth and all over himself.

“Enough with the pranks.” I growled. “Only my Pokemon can play pranks on me.”

He looked to the broken Pokeball, then thought about it before I grabbed him to try to move him.

“Ack!” He yelped in disbelief as he look down to my hand before I felt something move in it, making me remove my hand to see his dick come out.

“Sorry.” I said nervously as he struggled to fight the lust that was building in his face.

I pushed him off me, then tried to get to my feet before he grabbed me and started to grope me, making me push him back.

“No, not happening.” I growled. “You’re not mine yet. If you accept that deal, then you can have me.”

He shove me down, making me look to his face as he walked over me, then looked to his five inch dick that was fully out now.

“Crap.” I whined. “I hate it when I don’t pay attention to where I grab.”

I grabbed a Love Ball and hoped it would work since I’m a female and he’s a male While hoping that I was a human not a Golduck didn’t matter in this case. I tried to get out from under him before he shoved me into the water, making me start floating down it as I gasped in panic. Golduck gasped as he saw my panic, then leaped into the water as I went under before I hit the shore, making me gasp for air as I laid there, then Golduck came into view.

“Just get it over with.” I whined with pants of exhaustion. “I’m tired of my bad luck.”

I laid there as he stared at me intensely before lifting my dress and pulled off my white panties, then looked to my face as I stared at him as I struggled to catch my breath.

“Just do it and go.” I said once I got control. “I can’t fight you anymore and I’m done trying to get you as mine now that I make you so horny and you’re too aggressive with me if I nearly drowned.”

His face filled with worry before it faded as his eyes locked to my exposed body, then he started struggling to contain himself. Soon signs of him losing to his desires filled his face. He picked me up before leaping the river and hid in some tall grass to stare at me in lust. He eyed every inch of me, then something clicked in his mind as he stopped staring at me to flip me to my stomach. He grabbed my hips before lining me up to him, then pushed his dick deep into me, making me yelp out from him spreading me open so quickly.

“Easy.” I cried. “That hurt.”

He didn’t listen to me as he started to pound me like a sex doll, making me whine and gasp from him slamming into my back wall before he thrust once more and came deep within. I stared out in shock as gushes of warmth filled me and couldn’t believe how good it felt while my body wanting more by how my lust didn't fade. He pulled himself out of me, then let me fall to the ground gasping for air. I laid there as my pussy throbbed with the shock of him pounding me so hard and so fast. I focused on his warm spunk as it oozed out of me as it felt so divine. He turned me to my back and stared into my eyes before worry filled them, then it turned to disbelief before to shame. His eyes darted around as if he was thinking, then he reached into his mouth and pulled out a small item before placing it in my hand. He closed my hand before running his claw along my face as if he was telling me he was sorry for losing control and walked away. I sat up and looked at the item to see it was a Big Nugget, making me stare in shock since I heard these were rare around here, then I looked at Golduck as he sat at the edge of the river and stared at the water with complete shame on his face. He smacked himself in the face repetitively as rage filled his face.

I looked around, but I didn’t see my ball on the shore of the river, making me look in my bag to see I didn’t have anymore Love Balls, so I pulled out a Friend Ball and threw it a him. Once it hit him, he shrank into the ball before a click filled the air as the ball stop shaking. I stared out in disbelief, then grabbed the ball before I smiled and ran home. As I got there, I spotted my mom staring out in shock with Ninetails trying to comfort her.

“I challenge you to a battle.” I said, making her gasp as she looked at me, then Ninetails ran to me.

“Back.” I growled. “I’m still angry at you for not helping me catch my new friend.”

He stopped running before his ears fell back and went back to my mom.

“Now prepare to be beat.” I said.

“Honey, where is your underwear?” She asked, making me look down to see my dress was sticking to me from being all wet and it was as if I was walking around naked now.

“Um, I lost them when my prank master of a friend shoved me in the river.” I said, then threw the ball. “Come out Golduck.”

He looked around in confusion until he spotted me, then looked to the ball as it flew back to my hand before my crotch as he smiled and looked to my mom.

“Hydro Pump.” I said.

“Wait what!” She yelped. “That's a level sixty-three move for him. How did you catch him without help?”

“I have my ways and it will be his reward if we win.” I said with a smug smile.

“Ack!” Golduck squeaked in excitement and he shot his strongest Hydro Pump at Ninetails, making me giggle from that great response.

Ninetails took the hit from not being ready and was sent to the ground.

“Damn, a one hit knock out.” I said in disbelief as he didn’t get up. “How strong are you?”

My mom look at me in disbelief before looking to Golduck nervously as he stared at me as he waited for me to tell him where to go for his reward, then she smiled. “Please keep her safe Golduck. Take her to her room to rest please.”

He looked at her, then to me.

“It seems you can’t command him just like Ninetails for me.” I said.

“But that’s not possible.” She said. “I have five badges and anything up the level sixty will...”

Her voice traveled off as she looked at him in disbelief.

“Okay, your adventure stories are going to be interesting.” She said nervously, making me smile.

I walked to Golduck, making him stare at me as I wrapped my arm around him, then grabbed his crotch before he started to grow into my hand while he stared at me with lust growing again. “Inside the house, second floor, to the right, is where you will be getting your reward.”

He smiled and picked me up before running upstairs and into my room, then he looked to the door as his eyes started to glow before the door closed.

“Really you know Psychic too?” I asked. “Am I your first trainer? You can’t learn that by leveling up.”

He nodded, then pointed to a Technical Machine that was on my desk.

“You stole it?” I asked with a grumble, making his face fill with nervousness as he nodded slowly.

“Never steal anymore.” I said. “I’ll take care of your needs.”

His eyes glanced to my slit, making me smile.

“Yes even that one now that I felt that great ending.” I said with a giggle. “But be gentle, you really hurt me losing control like that.”

His face filled with shame as he put me on the bed before grabbing the Technical Machine and looked at It, then to me.

“It’s Pay Day.” I said. “I was planning to catch a Meowth and earn money with that by facing wild Pokemon and getting stronger at the same time. Learn it for me please so I can support you without you stealing.”

He smiled, then activated it.

“Four moves detected.” It said. “Which should he forget? Psychic, Hydro Pump, Giga Impact or Surf.”

“Surf!” I yelped, making him smile.

“Are you sure you wish him to forget surf?” The Machine asked. “Unusual tone in user’s voice has been detected.”

“Wait no, definitely not!” I yelped, making him chuckle with quacks. “That’s like the best water move out there. Get rid of Giga Impact. I hate moves that forces you to take a breather.”

“Done, he forgot Giga Impact and learned Pay Day.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

I stood up and hugged him, making him hug me back before feeling me until his hand stopped to my ass.

“Remember, be gentle.” I said, making him pick me up and set me on the bed, then got over me before I grabbed his cock to start to suck on it.

He stared at me in disbelief.

“Sorry, I seen my mom do it to Ninetails, so I wondered what it tasted like and it’s kinda sweet like berries.” I said nervously.

He smiled before he started to hump my face, making me close my eyes and suck off all the flavor before he pulled out of my mouth and started to take off my dress. I looked to his face that was staring at mine with caution before he pushed me back until his shaft was over my slit, making him look down as I lined him up to me, then he pushed in smoothly. I nod with approval, then wrap my arms and legs around him, making his whole shaft fill me as I pulled myself closer and hanged off him. He chuckled, then laid down on me before starting to fuck me with a grunt.

“Too tight now that you are taking your time?” I asked, making him smile and shook his head, then sped up to a comfortable pace.

I closed my eyes as I relaxed my legs and arms as I tried to concentrate on the good feeling.

“Honey, I have your winnings for defeating...” My mom started to say, but her voice softened in disbelief as I cracked open my eyes. “Seriously, you joined my daughter just to fuck her in her sleep? Promise me that you will keep her safe and not allow a man to do that to that hole in her sleep without her permission. I don’t wish her to go through what I had to go through before I had her.”

He nodded, then she gave him money.

“Make sure she gets that.” She said. “Thanks for telling me I need more training to take on this city again.”

He chuckled, making her smile.

“Please don't keep her up all night fucking her like my Ninetails does to me.” She said as he stared to fuck me again, then left my room.

He laid flat on me, making me start kissing him on the cheek and neck before he ran his claw though my hair while staring at my face with love. A few minutes later, I let out a long moan from a sudden feeling washing over me quickly until it exploded out of me, making him gasp in disbelief.

“What the hell was that!” I yelped as he moaned, he pushed into me before coming deep, making me moan. “There’s the other good feeling that's never going to get old. Thank you so much for being my Pokemon.”

He smiled as he flip to his back and pull me on top of him before I closed my eyes in exhaustion while he stroked my back.


	2. Prankster Versus the Stubborn

“Honey, wake up, you don’t want to sleep in too late.” My mom said, making me open my eyes, then looked to myself as I felt sticky to see I was covered in cum.

“Gross.” I whined, making my mom giggle.

“Might want to take a shower first.” She said. “Did you get your reward?”

“What reward?” I asked, making her look to Golduck as he gave me my money.

“Don’t lose it please.” She said.

“I won’t.” I said as I put it away before grabbing my Big Nugget off my bed.

“And please don’t tackle that Tauros again.” I said.

“I didn’t it used rampage and body slam on me by accident.” I said.

“That would be thrash and take down honey.” She said. “He can’t learn those moves.”

“Whatever, still hurt like hell.” I said.

“Your lucky you survived.” She said with worry on her face. “Please get cleaned up and on your journey.”

I nodded as I grabbed Golduck’s Pokeball and my fanny pack, but Golduck picked me up before I could use it on him and took me into the bathroom, then he started to shoot water at me.

“Hay, not so hard!” I whined as I shield my face from the pebble hard droplets, making him soften his move. “Better, thanks, I’m not a Pokemon and can’t take as much as you can.”

I grabbed the soap, making him grab it and start rubbing it on me before I giggled as he found my ticklish spot. He grinned as he poked at it a few times.

“Stop.” I said with a giggle and pulled away. “I hate that spot so freaking much and my mom uses it way too much.”

“That I do.” My mom said with a giggle. “I want her on her journey by noon please.”

He glanced at her as she held up my Pokegear, making him take it and study it before pushing a button on it.

“Great, you don’t know how to read or use it, do you?” She grumbled, making him shake his head before I took it.

“I’ll be out in time mom.” I said as Ninetails waited outside the bathroom. “Now attend to Ninetails. I see he wants you.”

She looked back and smiled before leaving the room as Golduck grabbed the watch from me and stared at it.

“You don’t need to learn it, I’ll make sure we are on time for things.” I said as he got ready to put it in his mouth, making me snatch it. “No, don’t eat it!”

He stared at me as I put it on my wrist, then gave him the gold back.

“Here, this is yours.” I said. “I don’t want to take something from you now that you are mine.”

He looked to it, then shook his head and pushed it back.

“That was a friendship gift.” My mom said.

“Oh.” I said as he nodded, then passed it to her as she held out my fanny pack, making her put it in it as Golduck returned to his washing.

Once I was clean, I got out and started to get dressed before grabbing Golduck’s Pokeball and turned to him. He dodge the beam as I shot it at him, making me shoot it at him again, but he dodged it again.

“Looks like he wishes to walk with you.” My mom said with a giggle, making him nod.

“Oh okay.” I said, then shrank the ball and put it on a hook of my Pokeball necklace. “I’ll assume that from now on and let them choose to go into the ball.”

I turned to my mom to see her holding up a backpack.

“Please be safe honey.” She said. “I have two extra pair of clothes in there.”

I nodded as I grabbed it and put it on. Ninetails came running in the room as he held a plate of food.

“Still haven’t forgiven you for refusing to help me.” I said as I took the plate, making him whine as his ears fell back.

“Don’t be too hard on him.” My mom said.

I walked passed him as I started to eat before Golduck picked me up and put me on his shoulders, making me stroke his face, then kissed him.

“Go at your speed and head north before east, or just follow the street if you don’t wish to wander the side paths a bit.” I said, making him nod.

Once we were outside, I finished up my food, then passed the plate to Ninetails as he waited for me to finish, then ran back home.

A few minutes later, a grunt filled the air as something landed on the ground.

“Stop right there.” The man I knocked down yesterday growled. “I have a bone to pick with you for making a fool out of me and lose my focus on that battle.”

“I don’t think you want to do that.” I said with a smile.

“I do, I challenge you.” He said, making me giggle.

“Okay, if you really want to lose, then I don’t mind.” Golduck pulled me off him.

“Ha, not with that weakling.” He said, making Golduck glare at him.

“Easy, save it for the battle.” I said as I noticed his fists were clinching up. “Never hit the trainer if no crime has been committed.”

He glanced at me, then calmed as the man threw out a Pokemon I never seen before.

“What in the world is that adorable creature?” I asked, making his Pokemon smile.

“He’s called a Hakamo-o.” He said with a small smile. “Don’t get charmed by the enemy now.”

“Haka-what?” I asked, making Golduck let out a few soft quacks of laughter as the man stared at me in frustration.

“Never mind that.” He said. “I see you never been to the Alola region before.”

“Nope, never heard of it and I can’t stay awake with anything out of the Pokemon category in school.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded in agreement. “I was born and raised in Johto. Have you been there Golduck?”

He nodded and held up one claw, telling me only once.

“Really.” The man said. “How can the trainer not visit a place where the Pokemon has?”

I just caught him from the wild yesterday.” I said. “Now lets fight. Psychic please.”

Hakamo-o started to float with a slight purple glow around him while he whine in pain.

“Crap, he had to know his weakness.” The man whined. “Hang in there buddy.”

“Thanks for that info.” I said with a smile.

“Yeah, don’t count on it beating him.” He grumbled before Golduck launched Hakamo-o into a rock and didn’t get up, making the man’s mouth drop open. “Not possible, he’s part dragon too and can’t be knocked around that easily. How did he one shot my prized Pokemon! Are you okay buddy?”

Hakamo-o looked at him with exhaustion, then nodded.

“I told you you didn’t want to fight me.” I said as I stroked Golduck’s back. “He defeated my mother and she has five gym badges.”

“For real!” He yelped. “I had troubles on my first one. those damn birds always kick my ass.”

“Was that your only Pokemon?” I asked.

“Unfortunately it is.” He said with a sigh as he sprayed a Super Potion on his Pokemon.

“Okay thanks for battling.” I said as I started walking.

“Hay stop, my overpowered rookie.” He said. “Your forgetting your reward money.”

“Oh right, forgot.” I said as Golduck passed it to me. “I need to get in a habit of getting that.”

“Jeez kid, do you know anything?” He asked. “Or are you an airhead.”

“Yep.” I said with a giggle, making him chuckle as he shook his head. “I only know this area by heart since I like to watch Meowth do their thing. I know a few things along the way to Violet City and Goldenrod City too, but that’s pretty much it.”

“Wow, good luck on your journey.” He said. “I’d hate to be in your shoes when you start getting lost.”

“I don’t think that will happen.” I said. “Not with my Pokegear.”

“Oh, where did you get that by the way?” He asked with disbelief on his face as he stared at it. “I can’t find one in any of the stores and only faced a guy named Ash with one as well.”

“Don’t know, my mom gave it to me as a going away present for my journey.” I said.

"He said something similar to that too." He said. “Where is your mom? I'll ask her.”

“First house in Olivine City.” I said. “The green two story one, can’t miss it.”

“Did you defeat that gym leader yet?” He asked.

“No, my mom told me to start at Violet city first.” I said.

“Right.” He said as he nodded. “Well, good luck. I need to learn a few things from your mother before I can do the same. I wonder if I can beat her.”

“Good luck with that.” I said.

“Yeah, I need it.” He mumbled as Golduck picked me up and started walking as he put me on his shoulders.

I spotted a Tauros staring at me, making me smile as I pulled out a Quick Ball. He rolled his eyes as he took off running.

“Oh come on.” I whined. “I always wanted one of your kind.”

Golduck look to him, then used psychic on him, before pulling him back, making me throw the ball, but he broke free instantly and glared at us.

“Uh oh, not good.” I said nervously.

He started to charge at us, making Golduck set me down before shooting Hydro Pump at him, sending him flying a hundred feet.

“Jeez, he crushed me when he fell on me and you launch him like a beach ball.” I said in disbelief, making him start quacking in laughter as he saw my face. “Please don’t do that to me.”

He stopped laughing as his face filled with worry, then quacked a few time as he shook his head, making me stare at him in confusion.

“They need to invent a translator.” I whined, making him chuckle and pick me up before he started walking.

A few minutes later, we came up to the checkpoint station, making Golduck open the door, revealing a man in black clothing that had a red R in the middle of his shirt. He was dangling the security guard by the throat before he looked at me.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Run honey, he’s a bad man and will steal your Pokemon.” The security officer gasped.

“Like hell that will happen if he’s choking you.” I growled. “I challenge you thug. If I beat you, you leave and never come back.”

“Ha, wow, the balls on this kid.” He said with disbelief on his face, then dropped the man, making him gasp for air as he stared at me in worry.

“I’m a girl.” I growled. “I don’t have balls.”

“And she had to be naive.” He said with a sigh with frustration on his face. “Go home kid, after you leave your Golduck.”

Golduck set me down and stepped forward, making the man chuckle again.

“Fine, bring it duck.” He said. “You will be easier to take to my boss unconscious. Come out Magmar.”

“That was stupid.” I said as Magmar appeared form his Pokeball. “My Pokemon is a water type and will mop him with ease.”

Golduck chuckled as he grabbed a mop that was leaning against the wall.

“No pun intended, but alright.” I said with a smile as the guard smiled while the thug rolled his eyes.”

“Fire Blast.” The thug said, making Magmar take a breath before Golduck squirt water on the mop, then smacked Magmar across the face before he could attack, sending him flying into the wall and didn’t get up.

“Told you he will mop you.” I said with a giggle. “Man, you’re the best Golduck. I need to think of more puns for you to try out.”

Golduck smiled as the thug stared at him in disbelief before he sighed in disappointment.

“Return, Magmar.” He said as he called him back, then grabbed another Pokeball and threw it. “Come out Weezing.”

“Crap, forgot what type it is.” I whined.

“Poison honey.” The guard said with a proud smile.

“So, ground and psychic.” I said

“No, not ground on this one since he’s levitating honey.” The guard said.

“How many days have you been a trainer kid?” The thug asked with confusion on his face.

“Not even one.” I said. “This is my third battle.”

“And you’re this powerful?” He yelped. “What did you use, a super rod?”

“No, but I need to get one of those.” I said with a smile. “Thanks for the idea. Use psychic.”

Weezing started to moan as gas started to spew out of him from being crushed, then launched into the wall before falling to the ground. We stared at him as he didn’t get up and deflated with purple gasses with a whine.

“No fucking way!” The thug roared. “Who the hell is this bitch?”

“Someone that is about to send you packing in a meat wagon If you don’t leave.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief, then called back his Pokemon before fleeing the building.

“Thanks honey, you and your Golduck were great.” The guard said with a proud smile, then held up a Technical Machine. “Here take this as my thanks for saving me. He was going to kill me if I didn’t give it to him.”

“You need to get some Pokemon to help you.” I said.

“He wiped her out like she was nothing.” He said as he pointed to an unconscious shiny Growlithe, then sighed. “Now that I recover from being choked nearly to death, I better go see if she’s alright. Do you have any medicine? He took off with mine.”

I reached into my bag and pulled out my only Revive before giving it to him.

“Thanks, you're a lifesaver… literally.” He said as he took it, then healed his Pokemon, making her wake up before looking at me and started to growl.

“Now now, she just saved me from death Amber.” He said, making her look at him in worry. “I’m okay, just a little tired from being strangled. Oh by the way that Technical Machine is called Shadow Ball.”

“Oh, one of my favorite moves.” I said. “Now where is a Gangar when you need one.”

“Oh, what I wouldn’t do to have one of them on my team.” He said with a smile. “Very powerful and equally terrifying like my pup here.”

Growlithe wagged her tail with a smile on her face.

“Just the way I like it.” He said as he stroked her head.

Something wet touched my face, making me look to it to see Golduck was putting the mop to my face with a grin.

“Get that filthy thing away from me.” I growled, making him hiss with a suppressed laugh.

“I see he has the naughty nature.” The guard said.

“Yes, you can say that.” I said with a small smile, making Golduck smile fade as he put an innocent face on. “No your far from innocent. But I like naughty if it makes life interesting.”

The man chuckled as Golduck grinned.

“Come on let’s go.” I said. “We have to go to Violet city.”

“And I, back to my boring shift of guard duty.” The man said. “Well, today it wasn’t. Though I prefer it wasn’t so scary.”

“You might want to train up a bit.” I said.

“I think I might after my shift.” He said as he nodded. “Good luck on your journey sweetie.”

Golduck picked me up and started walking.

“Leave the mop.” I said firmly, making the guard chuckle as he put on a pouting face and dropped it, then left the checkpoint that lead to Ecruteak City.

“Head to the shop please.” I said. “I need to make sure I have enough food for lunch before we head to our objective.”

He nodded as he started to wander around until he found the shop, then he walked in.

“Morning.” The clerk said.

“Morning.” I said. “Get what you want. Don’t make it to heavy for me though.”

He looked at me in disbelief.

“I meant it when I said I’d take care of you, so you don’t have to steal anymore.” I said, making him nod with a love filled smile before he walked down the isles.

“Can’t believe my first Pokemon has a crush on me.” I mumbled, making the man chuckle as Golduck grabbed some Pokepuffs as I grabbed a bag of noodles, rice, butter and soy sauce.

“Did my mom pack me a pot?” I asked as I pulled off my backpack to see she didn’t. “Damn it.”

“Aisle five honey.” The clerk said.

“Thanks.” I said as I tried to leap off Golduck, but he held me still and walked to the isle.

“Don’t tire yourself out carrying me too long please.” I said.

He waved his claw with a quack as if he said I weighed nothing to him.

“If you say so.” I said.

I grabbed the pot when I spotted it, then grabbed a salmon off the ice, but he shook his head and put it back.

“Golduck is a master fisher.” A boy said, making me look at him as Golduck nodded to see him holding a woman’s hand while he stroked his arm.

“How did you know that?” I asked.

“He’s a duck, duh.” He said. “They love fish.”

“Right, silly me.” I said as I rubbed Golduck’s shoulders. “I think we got everything then.”

He walked to the clerk, then I gave him the items.

“Five hundred.” He said, making me pull it out and give it to him. “Thanks sweetie. Have a good day.”

Golduck left the store.

“South into the forest.” I said, making him nod and start heading that way just as something fast and brown zipped past us.

I blinked as Golduck froze.

“What was that?” I asked as he looked toward the location it was going, making him shrug his shoulders.

I looked to the ground and spotted large blackened paw prints on the ground as if it was burned into it and looked like a dog print, but it was at least a foot wide from toe to heel.

“It’s a Pokemon, I think.” I said in disbelief. “A huge one. If only I saw where it went.”

Golduck looked down, then moved his face to the print before sniffing as nervousness filled his face.

“It’s powerful if you make that face.” I said, making him nod slowly. “Let's hope it don’t attack.”

He shook his head.

“It’s friendly?” I asked, making him nod. “Okay good. Do you know where it lives? I wish to meet something that you fear and hope I can befriend it.”

He looked at me in disapproval.

“Oh you don’t fear it, sorry.” I said. “I’m still learning your expressions. Please don’t take anything I say to heart. I'm new to Pokemon still.”

His face softened as he nodded, then looked forward as he returned to walking. A few minutes later, I spotted a Sudowoodo blocking the path to my destination.

“Come on now.” I growled. “How many times to I have to tell you to stop blocking the freaking road to my school? You know what, you’re mine this time. Gently squirt it please. He’s weak to it and I don’t want to scare him away and wish to add him to our team, so he don’t come back to block the roads again. His defense helps too.”

He nodded and sent a small jet at it, making Sudowoodo’s eyes and look to us before dodging the water.

“Pay Day full blast now that he’s awake.” I said. “He's very resistant to that so it shouldn't run away after being hit.”

Golduck slashed his claw at him with lightning speed, making coins scattered everywhere upon contact as he was sent to the ground with a moan. I pulled out a Level Ball and threw it, making it shrink down and shake a few times before a click sounded.

“Good job.” I said as I rubbed his shoulder, making him smile as he pulled the ball to me, then started to gather the coin and stared at it.

“Really, you never had money before?” I asked, making him shake his head. “Then you keep this one. I’ll take the next round.”

He smiled and put it in his mouth.

“Please don’t swallow it.” I said. “It’s meant for you to buy more Pokepuffs or something.”

He opened his mouth and showed me he hid a lot of shiny items under his tongue.

“Really, you’re a Patrat?” I asked, making him chuckle and started walking. “Just don’t choke please.”

He nodded as I looked forward while putting my new Pokemon on my necklace.

A few minutes later, we came up to the Pokemon center of Violet City, making me point to it.

“I need to heal up Sudowoodo to defeat the birds on my first gym challenge.” I said, making Golduck step in and up to the desk as Nurse joy looked at me with as smile.

“Morning.” She said.

“Just got myself a Sudowoodo that keeps blocking the road.” I said as I held up the ball. “Can you heal it.”

“About time someone caught him.” She said as she took the ball. “He was being a pain in the butt blocking it for peoples reactions and no one was powerful enough to take him on. Not even my Blissey could do anything to him because all she knows is normal type moves.”

“Well my Golduck is a god, so it was a piece of cake for him.” I said, making Golduck chuckle as she smiled and set my Pokemon on the machine before looking to the screen as Sudowoodo appeared.

“He looks nearly full health.” She said. “How did you catch him?”

“I think he stunned him with Pay Day.” I said. “He would have murdered him with his Hydro Pump.”

“Oh, I like those moves.” She said with a smile. “Does he need a rest?”

Golduck shook his head.

“Nope, he’s too much of a god to be tired.” I said, making him chuckle again.

“Don’t make him get a big head now.” She said with a smile.

A ding filled the air, making her give me the Pokeball back.

“Thanks again for getting him off the road.” She said. “Seriously don’t know why he likes that spot.”

I nodded as Golduck turned to leave the center before a growl sounded from my stomach.

“Looks like it's lunch time.” I said as he glanced back to my stomach, then he smiled as he nodded.

“Do you wish me to make you something?” Joy asked.

“If you want.” I said. “I don’t have much money though.”

“Don’t worry about it, anything for getting him off the road.” She said. “I would also like to examine him when he’s active too. I always see him sleeping.”

“Okay.” I said, then threw the ball. “Come on out Sudowoodo. It’s lunch time.”

Once he appeared he looked at me in discontent.

“Don’t get grumpy with me.” I said. “I warned you several times to stop blocking my way to school. Now that I have my first Pokemon I can actually do something about it.”

He sighed as he looked around.

“The food is in the back.” Joy said. “Give it a few minutes please Sudowoodo.”

She looked to Blissey, making her smile as she ran to the back while Joy looked to Sudowoodo, then smiled as he stared at her.

“Speak your mind, my friend.” She said, making him start speaking before she nodded. “Yes, I have some of that for you.”

“Wait, you understand him?” I asked as she reached into a box before pulling out a bag of Oran berries.

“Of course.” She said. “It’s part of the job. He wants some berries with his meal.”

“Can you teach me?” I asked. “I hate guessing all the time and making them upset for saying something wrong.”

“It took me years of learning honey.” She said. “You have to learn on your own.”

The front door slid open.

“Nurse Joy, I need help!” A girl cried, making me look back to see her holding a badly beaten Ivysaur with burns all over it. “I tried to catch Entei and end up regretting it. Can you heal Bulby please?”

“You should have known he’s too powerful for you honey.” Joy said as she grabbed Ivysaur from her and examined him. “That speed isn’t just for show, you know. I think he will be fine. Just give him a nights rest here to recover from the burns.”

“I know, but I always dreamed of having a legendary Pokemon as my partner and thought I was ready now that I evolved my Bulbasaur.” The girl said.

“Please try to relax while I bandage him up.” Joy said, then looked at me. “Please make yourself comfortable honey. The meal isn’t finished yet and will take some time.”

“Okay, I’ll use this time to try to make friends with my Sudowoodo.” I said, making her nod as I grabbed him, but he pulled away and shoved me, making me smash through the table.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Joy growled as she ran to aid me. “You should have moved if you didn’t want to be captured! Don’t ever harm her again!”

“Dow.” He said as his face filled with stubbornness as he looked away.

“Great, I got a Rash nature Sudowoodo.” I said with a sigh.

“Afraid so.” She said with worry. “Just take is slow with him and you’ll get him to warm up to you.”

“So much for using him to win my first badge.” I said. “I hope I don’t exhaust Golduck out using him all the time.”

Golduck placed his claw on me.

“I know you think you can handle it, but you need to rest too.” I said.

He sighed as he pulled me to my feet, then glared at Sudowoodo, making his face fill with nervousness.

“Please don’t fight with each other or you will be getting a timeout in the Pokeball.” I said, making Golduck sigh and walked to a water fountain and start drinking from it.

“Wow, smart Golduck you have.” The girl said. “I never seen a Pokemon use a water fountain before.”

“You have no idea how smart he is.” I said as I pulled out a white chocolate bar from my bag and offered it to Sudowoodo, making him look at it before my face, then back to the candy as I could see he really wanted it.

“Dow.” He said as he looked away in stubbornness, making me sigh as I closed my eyes.


	3. Teacher of the Day

Golduck snatched it from my hand and started to scarf it down as I opened my eyes.

“I see that’s your favorite.” I said as he started to moan, making him nod, then kissed me.

“You’re welcome.” I said with a smile.

“Did you nickname your Pokemon like I did?” The girl asked.

“No, I can never think of names for my friend most of the time.” I said.

“Do you mind trading me something for your Sudowoodo since he don’t like you?” She asked. “I need to ask my mom to send my other teammates first though.”

“No, I never give my potential friends away.” I said.

“Wood.” Sudowoodo growled just as pain filled my head, sending me to the ground before something rattled on the ground.

“Ouch!” I whined as I looked to what hit me to see it was a rock. “Use Surf to teach him a lesson that I’m not to be abused.”

“Wait what!” The girl yelped as I stood up while Sudowoodo started to panic, then bow to me.

“I accept your apology, but only this once.” I said. “If you hurt me again I will not hold back.”

“Prove you know surf.” The girl said as a Serperior appeared next to me. “I challenge you.”

“Um, he’s the only Pokemon I got since I doubt Sudowoodo will listen to me.” I said. “I don’t wish him exhausted before I face the gym leader.”

Golduck set me down, making me sigh.

“Buddy, he’s a grass type.” I whined. “That’s going to hurt if he makes contact.”

He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, making me sigh.

“As you wish.” I said. “Use surf.”

He smiled as he turned to Serperior, then put up his arm, making a huge wave of water formed behind him and washed over him before slamming into Serperior, knocking him around as barriers appeared to prevent things being damaged or wet.

“Damn, I never thought to see that move out of the TV.” The girl yelped. “Can you still move Serperior?”

He didn’t respond as he stared at Golduck in disbelief while panting slightly, making her look back, then worry filled her face.

“Is he that powerful?” She asked in disbelief, making him nod. “Do you wish to surrender?”

He stared at her, then closed his eyes in shame as he nodded.

“No, don’t be ashamed, there is no shame on stepping down to a losing fight, then she looked at me.

“Who are you, my name is Alice, but who are you?” She asked as she called back her Pokemon, then held up my reward. “He’s my strongest Pokemon and I never seen him startled before.”

“I’m just a new trainer that caught a lucky catch.” I said in disbelief while taking the money, then looked to Golduck. “What level are you?”

Golduck shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

“He’s level sixty-three.” A familiar voice said behind me, making me look back to see Professor Samuel Oak standing there with a Pokedex as he smiled from my performance. “You say you just caught him?”

“Yes, yesterday.” I said

“Interesting, and your bond is this strong?” He asked with disbelief. “What did you do to gain it overnight. It can’t be his Friendship Ball’s doing since it don’t work that fast and never seen such a high level wild Pokemon that isn’t a legendary ether.”

“I don’t know what I did really.” I said, making him look at Golduck.

“Where are you from, friend?” He asked

Golduck glanced to me, then back to him.

“No need to be nervous.” He said. “I’m not going to take her from you.”

“Duck gold, go, goal.” He said.

“Is there a translator out there?” I whine, making him chuckle as Samuel smiled before shaking his head.

“Not yet honey.” He said. “You’ll learn his body language. He told me he’s from Unova. He’s quite a ways from home.”

Goal gold, duck.” Golduck said.

“He don’t like his home much compare to being with you he said.” Samuel said. “Now I’m going to ask you the question she asked. Who are you?”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You caught and befriended a Pokemon over night with no knowledge of training by how nervous you look.” He said.

“Goal, duck.” Golduck said, making him smile with a chuckle with disbelief on his face.

“He said he fell for your beauty and...” Samuel started to say, but Golduck covered his mouth as he glanced to Alice, making him nod. “I can’t say anymore or I might make you embarrassed. But I still wish to know who you are.”

“Maggie Peli.” I said. “I was born and raised in Olivine City.”

His face filled with disbelief, then he nodded slowly.

“May I ask you a favor from you honey?” He asked. “I have a feeling you are going to be going places and going to see remarkable things.”

“Anything for you, mister Oak.” I said. “You inspired me to become a trainer just like my mother.”

He smiled and nodded, then held out his Pokedex.

“Fill this up for me, will you.” He said.

“Yes of course, that’s an honor to have as my first quest.” I said in disbelief, making him smile as he took a picture of me.

“Trainer ID not found.” It said. “One moment while I create one.”

He gave me the Pokedex.

“Good luck sweetie.” He said, then looked passed me. “I’m here to collect the sketch of an unknown Pokemon someone turned in.”

“It’s right here Professor.” Joy said as she held up a piece of paper. “The woman said she is one of your helpers with the Pokedex and said her daughter was being stocked by this Pokemon. She wanted to know if she was in any danger since she never seen it before. Her name was Kris Peli.”

“That’s my mom.” I said as I grabbed the picture to see something I never seen before. “I never seen it, but it's hell of cute. I wonder if its wild.”

“It’s called a Sylveon and are quite rare around here.” Samuel said with a smile. “It’s just your charm attracting him and your not in danger.”

“I’m not a Pokemon and don’t have the Charm ability.” I said, making everyone chuckle.

“I think I just happen to see your stalker just outside waiting to stalk you again.” He said, making me run outside before looking around. “Nine o’clock.”

I looked to see he was hiding in a bush before I smiled.

“My god, He's even more cute in person.” I said, making him chuckle. “What level is he?”

“Use the Pokedex to answer any question you might have.” He said. “It will record any Pokemon you encounter and has a massive amount of data to a very long list of Pokemon or anything really, so please don't lose it or forget to ask it a question.”

“I’ll try not.” I said as I lined up it up to him.

“Sylveon, shiny version, the Intertwining Pokemon.” It said. “Current level is twenty-five. When this Pokemon sights its prey, it swirls its ribbon-like feelers as a distraction. A moment later, it pounces.”

“So my Golduck will be overkill.” I said with a sigh as I pulled out a Quick ball. “Well, I guess I’ll have to try the Safari way.”

I tossed it at him, making Sylveon smile with excitement as he leaped into the ball and shrank into it.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” I said.

“I did by how he allowed you to see him and didn’t run away when you did see him.” Samuel said with a smile as the ball clicked, making Golduck pull it to me, then I released him.

Sylveon rubbed his body against me with a happy smile. I picked him up and stared into his beautiful pink eyes while his blue ribbons wrapped around my arms.

“I don’t think anything can beat your cuteness.” I said.

“Um, why did you say that in front of your Golduck?” Samuel asked, making me gasp and turn to Golduck.

“I’m so sorry.” I yelped, but he smiled and put his claw up as he shook his head.

“He agrees with you.” Samuel said. “You also said to not take anything you say to heart so he will do just that.”

“Okay.” I said with as sigh of relief. “Welcome to the team Ribbons.”

"Perfect nickname.” The girl said with a smile.

“Yeah, not all of my names come like this.” I said. “I still have no idea what to call my Golduck or Sudowoodo.”

I looked passed Golduck to see Sudowoodo was missing.

“Speaking of him, did anyone see where he went?” I asked as I stepped inside to find him in a corner staring out in terror. “Oh crap, I overdid it with my punishment for throwing rocks at me.”

I placed my hands on his arms, making him flinch before look at me.

“Please don’t fear me.” I whined, then sighed in shame. “You’re free to go if you don’t trust me anymore.”

He stared at me, then took off running outside, making me sigh again as I sat down.

“Damn it.” I said softly with a sigh, making Ribbons rub his face against mine before giving off a whine.

“He said don’t become depressed.” Samuel said.

“How could I not be?” I asked. “What I did was uncalled for as a punishment. I just wish I noticed my actions were bad before I did it.”

“Well throwing rocks at you for no reason is uncalled for as well.” The girl said. “You could have gotten seriously hurt or possibly die if you were hit in the wrong spot too hard and he would only faint if you attacked him with water, but he would recover.”

“I still feel so bad for scaring him like that.” I said.

“Lunch is ready.” Joy said.

“Go eat guys.” I said as I set Ribbons down. “I’m not really hungry anymore. I’ll be waiting for you at my school.”

I stood up and walked out of the center, then down the street.

“No give her some room.” Samuel said. “You’ll only make it worse.”

Once I got to my school, I stepped in and walked to my teacher.

“Can you make me a list of each Pokemon’s special abilities and a chart for weaknesses and resistances please, mister Ollie?” I asked.

“Of course Maggie.” He said as he walked to a file cabinet. “Anything for my graduates.”

“Thanks, I made a mistake on thinking I can attack Wheezing with a ground attack.” I said.

“Common mistake.” He said with a smile as he gave me the chart and list. “Who had a Weezing?”

“A Pokemon thief wearing black clothes that had a red R on his shirt.

He gasped.

“Stay away from them.” He yelped.

“That’s an infamous gang called Team Rocket and are very dangerous.” He said.

“Not really, I whipped him with one move.” I said, then smiled. “Well, one of them wasn’t a move, but it was still funny seeing a Magmar being defeated by a wet mop.”

“Yeah right.” A boy said. “A weakling like you can't get a strong Pokemon like that.”

“Detention, now.” My teacher growled. “You need to stop bullying her, Dale.”

“No, I have a better idea, sir.” I said as I spotted Golduck peeking in on me from the front door. “I’ll prove my boast by beating him in a battle since I know he has his dad’s Pokemon.”

“You’re on.” He said. “Oh wait, I don’t see any Pokeballs that have Pokemon in it on your necklace since the button isn’t lit up. Is that a win for me?”

“Come in Vanquisher, and show him your skill.” I said, making Vanquisher bust out in quacks. “Do you not like it? Is it to cheesy?”

He shook his claws and his head as he chuckled before coming to my side.

“Okay good, It’s not easy finding names for Pokemon I barely know anything about.” I said before I looked back to Dale as he stared at Golduck in disbelief.

“Damn, that’s a big Pokemon.” He said. “What is it?”

I put up my Pokedex.

“Golduck, the Duck Pokemon. Current level...” It started to say.

“Skip level.” I said. “No spoilers for my enemy.”

Vanquisher hissed with suppressed laughter.

“Very well.” It said. “Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokemon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas.”

“What level is he?” Dale asked.

“I’ll tell you that if you win.” I said, making him stare at me, then smiled.

“Easy.” He said as he threw a Pokeball out. “Come on out Butterfree.”

Vanquisher busted out laughing.

“What so funny?” He asked as I put up the Pokedex.

“Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon, current level fifteen.” It said. “Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains.”

“He said that your Butterfree isn’t a threat and that repellent don’t stand a chance against his water attacks.”

He nodded as he busted out in quacks.

“I’ll make you eat those words by taking your cash after I beat you.” He growled. “Mega Drain.”

Green orbs stared to shoot from Vanquisher and into Butterfree, making him giggle.

“How is he laughing off his weakness?” Dale yelped.

“Pay Day.” I said.

“Really.” My teacher said. “Care to share that Technical Machine with me?”

I passed it to him as Vanquisher slashed at Butterfree, making coins scattered everywhere.

“Free!” Butterfree whined as she flew into a wall, then fell to the floor.

“Butterfree!” Dale yelped as he ran to her. “What level is he?”

“You didn’t win.” I said. “So you didn’t earn that info.”

“How about me?” My teacher asked just as a Nidoking stood next to him, then he gave me back my Technical Machine.

“That’s not smart sir.” I said. “You're a ground and poison type. I have both your weaknesses.”

“I don’t mind.” He said. “You are the teacher today and my partner and I love to teach our students no matter if we lose. Right buddy?”

"Nidoking.” Nidoking said as he nodded as he beckoned me with his claw.

I put my Pokedex up.

“Nidoking, the drill Pokemon, current level is fifty.” It said. “Nidoking’s thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokemon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it.”

“Yeah, you might be close to my Pokemon's level, but you still stand no chance.” I said, making my teacher’s face fill with disbelief, then put up my Dex to Vanquisher.

“level please.” I said

“Current level Sixty-three.” It said.

“Holy crap!” My teacher yelped. “Where on Earth did you find him?”

“He found me.” I said, making him smile.

“The best bonds are created that way.” He said. “My challenge still stands.”

“As you wish.” I said. “Surf.”

“Wait, what.” He yelped, making me giggle as Vanquisher started quacking as he put his arms up. “Dig, dig quickly!”

Nidoking leaped head first into the ground just as a wave splash over my teacher as he disappeared into a burrow, making him stare out in frustration.

“I’m so glad I bring a spare set of clothes now.” He grumbled, making me giggle.

“Sorry about that.” I said with another giggle.

“It’s fine.” He said with a small smile. “At least it’s refreshing in this heat.”

Nidoking came up, making Vanquisher kick off his head.

“Hydro Pump.” I said.

“Damn, that’s three great moves your Pokemon has.” My teacher said as Vanquisher blasted Nidoking across the room, making a barrier form before he went through a wall.

Nidoking stood up and panted.

“Wow, how are you standing?” I asked.

“Sheer luck.” My teacher said. “Thunder.”

“Use Psychic to stop it, then counter with Pay Day.” I said.

“Damn, great skill set you have for him.” My teacher said as the bolt of lightning stopped above Vanquisher’s head. “You have a great partner at your side and will make it far in your new journey.”

Vanquisher lunged at Nidoking.

“Dodge and counter with your own Pay Day.” My teacher said, making Nidoking move out of the way just in time before smashing Vanquisher with his tail, sending him into a barrier as coins flew everywhere.

Vanquisher jumped to his feet and let out a short quack as he smiled in amusement, making Nidoking’s face fill with nervousness.

“Finish him of with psychic.” I said.

“Dig quickly.” My teacher said, but Nidoking started to float as he dove towards the ground.

“Dang, to slow on my part, sorry buddy.” My teacher grumbled as Nidoking was sent flying outside.

Vanquisher clapped his claws together a few times as if he was cleaning them from dirt.

“Cocky partner you got there.” My teacher said with a giggle. “I like that personality of his. Good battle Maggie. I hope everyone learned from you today. Go to lunch after you give your appreciations to our teacher’s partner.”

Everyone walked to Vanquisher and started to pet him before Nidoking came into the room panting heavily, then he held out a claw to Vanquisher, making him smile as he shook it and pat him on the shoulder before quacking a few words.

“Come to me buddy, time to feel better.” My teacher said, making me look to him to see he was holding a full restore.

Nidoking step forward and received his medicine.

“Is this the only Pokemon you have?” Dale asked.

“No.” I said before looking to the door. “Ribbons, you can come in. No need to be shy.”

Ribbons came running to me, then leaped up and tackled me to the ground.

“Easy!” My teacher yelped.

“I'm okay.” I said.

“What in the world is that cute thing?” Dale yelped. “I’ll trade you my Butterfree for it.”

“I’m sorry, my Sylveon won’t allow that even if I wanted to and your Butterfree don’t belong to you.” I said as I got up. “He’s been stalking me for along time and I just now noticed him with my mom’s help, but you can hold him until Vanquisher is back to full health.”

Vanquisher shook his head.

“You are about to face an elite trainer.” I said, making him shake his head and point to Ribbons.

“Right.” I said.

“Do you have enough confidence to face the gym leader Ribbons?” I asked.

He looked at Vanquisher with Baby-doll Eyes, making him sigh and rolled his eyes, then walked to me as he tapped his ball.

“I'm guessing you convinced him to get healed up with the most adorable move in the world.” I said, making him nod with a smile. “Please make sure nothing happens to him while I do that, mister Ollie.”

“Of course sweetie.” He said as I started walking to the Pokemon center.

Once I got there, Joy looked up to me, then smiled.

“Are you hungry now?” She asked.

“Yes, thanks to my teachers battle.” I said

“Did you win?” She asked.

“I’ll let you see for yourself.” I said as I passed her my Pokeball.

She put it in the machine and smiled.

“You barely won.” She said. “He would have fainted with any damage dealing move with that little health left.”

“Really Vanquisher.” I grumbled. “Why do you have to tough it out like that? That could have cost me my gym battle. Can he hear me from with In that thing?”

“Yes he can and he’s not taking your frustration well.” She said.

“I’m not mad, but please don’t refuse healing next time.” I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes.


	4. The First Gym

I opened my eyes as a ding sounded, making me grab my ball, then release Vanquisher.

“Feel better?” I asked, making him nod as he hugged me.

“Okay, lets go get our partner and win us a gym badge.” I said.

He picked me up just as Blissey offered me a bowl of soup and two empty ones.

“Keep the bowls.” Joy said. “We are overstocked and I noticed you don’t have any hanging on your back.

“I knew I forgot something in the store.” I said. “Thanks nurse Joy. Now I need to remember to get the plates after my battle.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.” She said as I started to eat. “You helped a great deal getting Sudowoodo off the short cut into this city.”

“Yeah, kinda wish I didn’t make him not trust me though.” I said before she looked at me in worry, then sighed as I left the Center.

Once I was at my school, everyone was smothering Ribbons with affection and he was loving every bit of it.

“Sorry to do this to you Ribbons, but it’s time to go get us a badge.” I said, making him use his Baby-doll eyes on me.

“Not going to work.” I said with a giggle with everyone before he stare out in frustration, then he leaped to me, making me give him a full body rubbing before his eyes rolled back while his pleasured smile returned. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t resist me any longer.”

He licked my face as I tried to kiss him, then placed him down.

“Wish me luck.” I said.

“We aren't going to miss this.” My teacher said. “Field trip everyone.”

Everyone ran to me with excitement, making me smile as Vanquisher picked me up and started to walk before he looked at me.

“Head west until you find the largest building in the city, you can’t miss it and we passed it up on our way here.” I said, making him nod as he started walking down the street.

Once we got to the door of the building, he opened it, making me look around as a man looked at us.

“Trainer ID please.” A man said, making me look at him, then held out my Pokedex.

“Oh, go right on through.” He said with disbelief on his face. “You only can get that from Professor Oak and is perfect proof that you are a trainer.

He looked to my teacher.

“Spectators please go in the bleachers.” He said.

“What about these Pokemon?” I asked as my classmate and teacher went into the bleachers. “Aren't they proof enough?”

“You could have befriended wild Pokemon or they don’t belong to you.” He said. “Forgive me for assuming you were to young to be a trainer Miss. Do you wish a heads up on what you are about to face?”

“No, I know this is the bird gym.” I said. “My mom told me all about it when she won her badge several years ago.”

He smiled as he bowed his head slightly.

“Good luck.” He said.

“I don’t need luck.” I said. “I know my team will win no problem.”

“I like that confidence you have.” He said with a smile. “Let's hope it’s not false confidence. The Leader’s friends are doing double battles all day today to mix things up.”

“Watch and find out.” I said with a smile as I started walking up some steps before spotted one was feeding his Pidgeot as the other was reading a book.

“Okay that’s not what my mom said she faced.” I said, making the boy look at me with a smile.

“That’s because I evolved him just recently.” He said. “Get ready brother.”

The other trainer set his book down, then pulled out his Pokeball.

“You know how to do a double battle without a partner to battle with you, right?” He asked.

“Yep, two Pokeballs instead of one.” I said. “My teacher made sure I knew that.”

He look to my teacher and he nodded.

“Alright, let us begin.” He said as he tossed out his Pokemon, making his brother do the same, revealing two Fearows. I put my Pokedex up to them.

“Fearow, the Beak Pokemon, level twenty left and level twenty one right.” It said. “It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak.”

“Do your best guys.” I said. “There is no shame in failing Ribbons since this is your first battle with me.”

“That’s the spirit I like to see.” A man said further in the gym, making the brothers smile as Vanquisher set me down, then stepped forward before Ribbons leaped onto his shoulders to balance on him.

“I’m so glad you don’t do that to me.” I said. “I think you will break my back as you send me to the ground.”

Everyone chuckled as they nodded.

“Show your best attack Ribbons.” I said.

“Your Pokedex can tell you what he know.” The greeter said.

“Oh, sorry, I don’t know this kind of tech.” I said as I put it up. “Tell me his moves.”

“Bite, Baby-doll Eyes, Fairy Wind, and Boston Pass.” It said.

“Hmm, just normal effectiveness to flying and normal with all my moves.” I said. “Well, lets hope you got enough battle spirit to get the job done. No matter what the outcome is you both will be getting your choice of treat from the store.”

“Who is this awesome trainer?” The man from before asked.

“You shall find out soon enough while I make light work with your friends.” I said, making him laugh.

“We’ll see about that.” The brothers said at the same time with a smile. “Mirror move.”

“Okay, Baby-doll Eyes and surf.” I said. “You first Ribbons, but stay on Vanquisher’s shoulder and hope he don’t hit you with his attack.”

“Smart move on thinking outside the box.” My teacher said as he did as he was told. “But sadly, it will not work since the wave goes over him as well.”

The Fearow smile with love in their faces just before Vanquisher tossed him in the air as he let out the wave, hitting both Fearow, but not Ribbon.

“Really?” My teacher said as both Fearow was washed away. “I didn’t expect that to work since he’s not using Fly.”

“Both Ferrows are unable to battle.” The greeter said as Vanquisher caught Ribbons, making him lick Vanquisher with excitement before he chuckled. “How strong is your Golduck?”

“Strong enough to face the Elite Four when I get there or at least I hope so.” I said, making the brothers stare at me in disbelief.

“Good try guys.” they said as they called them in. “It’s seems we are facing a level grinder.”

“Are you twins or something?” I asked.

“No, they just do the same thing everyday.” The greeter said with a chuckle.

“Do your best Pidgeot.” the Pidgeot tamer said as his brother hesitated to send out his Pokemon. “Don’t think brother. She is powerful and mind as well get our defeat over with.”

His brother nodded as he threw his Pokeball.

“Your turn, Altaria.” He said.

“Oh, I always wanted to see one of them.” I said. “Where did you catch it? My mom didn’t say anything about that and I seen it on TV a lot.”

“I traded him and don’t know where they are, but they aren’t any in Johto that I know of.” He said with a smile as I pulled out my notepad.

“Oh.” I said in disappointment and put it away.

“Sorry to be a mood spoiler.” He said as his smile faded.

“It’s fine.” I said.

“Use Outrage on his Golduck.” He said as I looked up.

“Alright, use Hyper Beam on him as well.” His brother said.

“Ribbons get in on Altaria’s attack if you can and counter with fairy wind while Vanquisher uses hydro Pump on Pidgeot.”

“Very good Maggie.” My teacher said with excitement.

Ribbons leaped towards Altaria just as he started to thrashed toward Golduck, taking the full hit and smiled like he was when he was getting a massage.

“See what she did there class?” My teacher asked as Vanquisher blasted Pidgeot away. “Dragon type moves have no effect toward Fairy class, but Fairy move are super effect against Dragons and Altaria is a Dragon Flying type.”

Once Ribbons was on the ground, he sent out a gust of sparkly gray winds, making Altaria screech as he fell to the ground.

“Again ribbons, don’t let him recover.” I said as he struggled to stand, making Ribbons send out another mist before Altaria fall flat and stared out in a daze.

“Pidgeot and Altaria are unable to battle.” The greeter said. “Victory goes to the challenger.”

“Yes!” I yelped as I hugged Golduck, then did the same to Ribbon, but he tackled me to the ground, making my teacher chuckle.

“You may take a break to heal if you wish.” The greeter said with a smile as I pushed him off me.

“No need, I didn’t take damage thanks to my tank’s quick thinking.” I said, making Vanquisher smile.

I walked to the back of the gym to see only one man left.

“Well done.” He said as he looked up from his PDA. “I see I have no chance against you with your level sixty-three Golduck, but as leader of the gym, I must accept all challenges.”

“Seriously!” The brothers yelped, making the leader snort as he struggled to hold back his laugh. “How In the hell did you grind him so high?”

“Since I see you only have two Pokemon, I am only allowing two of mine.” He said. “Shall we begin?”

“Of course, Falkner.” I said, making him stand from his throne and toss out two Pokeballs, revealing a Pidgeot and Pidgeotto.

“Then let's make it quick and painless for my team.” He said. “Both of you use quick attack on Sylveon.”

“Take the hit for him, then use surf.” I said. “While you use fairy wind Ribbons.”

Vanquisher nodded and stepped in the way just as the birds teleported behind him and hit Sylveon, making Vanquisher stare at me nervously while Ribbons didn’t get up.

“It’s okay.” I said. “Things happen. It seems they have better speed than you, somehow.”

“No sweetie, that’s quick attack.” My teacher said. “It always goes first.”

“Oh, that's right, I forgot about that.” I said as I called Ribbons back. “Good try buddy. I’ll call you out once you are healed.”

“Who are you, my kindhearted friend?” Falkner asked with a smile.

“Just a girl that was raised right and was rewarded with two great friends at my side.” I said, making his smile widen as he nodded.

“I’m happy to have met you.” He said.

Vanquisher sent a wave on the birds and took them out, making his smile weaken as he called them back.

“Congratulation on earning the Zephyr badge.” He said as he held it out to me. “I hope your journey goes as smoothly as this battle.”

He pulled out a Technical Machine.

“Here take this too, it's mud-slap and a move I couldn’t use because of your overwhelming prowess.” He said with a chuckle that almost sound like a whimper. “You are an amazing girl if you manage to get him on your team. Please get your reward from my friends too.”

After he said that he passed me some cash.

“Why do I keep forgetting about that.” I growled.

“That’s because you’re new at this trainer battle thing.” He said. “Just try to remember some people aren’t honest about this. My friend tend to forget things when they are overwhelmed like using a dragon attack while having a fairy on the battlefield.”

“I told you he would bring that up.” The Pidgeot tamer growled. “Think next time you use a move.”

“Thanks for telling me there are pro players among us.” The leader said. “We’ll be working a lot harder now.”

I nodded with a smile as I put my badge in on my backpack strap so everyone could see, then turned around to see the brothers holding my reward up, making me take it before Vanquisher picked me up.

“To the Center please.” I said. “Then it’s nap time for me.”

He nodded as he started walking to the center.

Once I got there, Joy looked at me, then smiled.

“Congratulations sweetie.” She said, making me give her my Pokemon.

“Only one loss?” She asked, making me nod.

“Human error.” I said as I slid off my Tank. “I keep forgetting little details.”

“It’s part of learning sweetie.” She said as she put it on the machine.

Once Ribbons was healed, she gave him back to me.

“All done, are you staying for dinner?” She asked.

“That’s up to my team.” I said. “I promised them a treat from the store for battling with me.”

I sent out Ribbons and he rubbed his body against me.

“So, are we staying for dinner?" I asked, making Vanquisher quack.

“That’s a vote for yes.” She said, then looked to Ribbons. “And it seems he don’t care since he only wants your attention at the moment."

I picked him up and started to massage him.

“Okay, we’ll stay.” I said. “How much?”

“Nothing.” She said. “My family don’t make people pay.”

“Alright, then I’ll be back.” I said. “I need to keep my promise before I forget about it.”

They shook their heads.

“They don’t care about their rewards if they can be with you.” She said.

“As you wish.” I said. “Just remember, the offer still stands if you change your mind. How long until it’s ready?”

“Two hours.” She said. “I’m expecting a lot of people today so I had to make a larger portion.”

“Okay, then I need to find a bed to take a nap.” I said.

“Down the hall to the right.” She said as she pointed.

I nodded, then walked to the room before spotting a large Jacuzzi.

“Oh yes, now we’re talking.” I moaned, then started to take off my clothes before turning on the jets.

Vanquisher started laughing, making me look back to see Ribbons staring at my body in lust.

“Tell him the rules.” I said, making him start quacking again as disbelief filled Ribbons face.

“I see you already have.” I said with a small smile, then got in the water before moaning from my body hurting all over.

Vanquisher came into view with worry on his face.

“I’m okay.” I said. “Just the accident with a Tauros.”

Ribbons started to speak, making him look to him before his mouth cracked open in alarm as he looked to the hoof prints.

“Please don’t make his worry worse.” I whined. “Now get in. It feels great.”

They smiled and jumped in before Vanquisher pulled me closer to him and he rubbed his face to mine.

“I love you too buddy.” I said, making his smile widen as I close my eyes just before he started to rub my slit, making me smile.

“I knew you couldn’t resist it long.” I said, then open my eyes a crack to see him trying to get Ribbons to not be nervous.

I grabbed him as I pulled him on top of me and rubbed is back before reaching under to stroke his shaft, making his nervousness fade slightly to disbelief, then I kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he licked my face.

“He’s right, you don’t need to be shy.” I said. “I’m going to sleep now.”


	5. Abundant Problems and Love

I woke whining with pain as if something was tearing me open. Blissey came into view with worry on her face before she put her hand on my mouth as she shushed me.

“What happening why can’t I move and why does my pussy hurt?” I whined.

Ribbons got in my face with worry, making something move in me as more pain filled my body as he licked my face. I looked down to myself to see he has knotted me and a Chancy was trying to get him out of me. I whimpered as I grabbed his shaft and pulled it. Unbelievable pain filled me, making me cry out before Blissey grabbed my hand with panic on her face as she shook her head, but I pulled harder anyways, making a soft suction sound fill the air as I felt the pain fade while blood gushed out of me before my head fell back from lightheadedness.

Blissey started to panic more as she tapped my face, then she started to speak to the others.

Vanquisher started to quack in panic as he tried to leave the room, but Blissey stopped him and spoke to him, making him look at me, then picked me up before holding me up to her. She placed her hand in me before a glow filled the area as a soothing feeling filled my body, making my body relax as the pain stopped. Vanquisher started to quack In panic again before something touched my neck as Chancy started to speak, calming him down before the feeling faded, then someone started to dress me. Blissey lifted my eyelid, making me look at her before she sighed in relief and spoke calmly.

Vanquisher turned me to him then rubbed his face to mine, making me kiss him.

“No more knotting please.” I said. “That hurt like hell.”

He nodded as he set me down, making me look to the tub to see it was now blood red, then looked to the floor to see blood was all over the floor too.

“Did I bleed out or something?” I asked with a whine, making Chancy shake her head, then held up a notepad saying, ‘say nothing or Joy will have a Miltank if she finds out that your Pokemon did this to you without your permission.”

“I gave them permission.” I said.

She shook her head, then flipped a page before writing, ‘not the knotting part. That isn’t meant for someone your age. Wait a few more years before you allow him to do that again or don’t pull on it and let it come out on it’s own’.

I nodded.

“How much do I owe you?” I asked.

She smiled and shook her head before flipping a few pages until she came up to a page that said, ‘everything that happens here is paid by the government and you will never owe us anything’. I nodded as I hugged her, then Blissey,

“Thank you for helping me.” I said, making Chancy flip a page before showing it to me to see it said, ‘no need to thank us, we like to help anyway we can, no matter how bad it is.”

Blissey grabbed my makeup from my bag and turned me to her before applying it as Chancy showed me a note saying. ‘dinner is ready and we are late, so act natural’.

“I’m a heavy sleeper.” I said, making her smile and wrote, ‘She knows that. She tried waking you to see if you wished some candy, but you were out like a light. That fib will work, I thank’.

“What kind of candy?” I asked, making her glance to Vanquisher before I looked at him to see him staring at me nervously.

“Let me guess, white chocolate.” I said with a smile, making him nod slowly. “It’s fine. I’ll share anything with you guys. I don’t know why you fear my reaction all the time when I haven’t harmed you before.”

Chancy held up a note saying, ‘he told me he had a bad past with humans’.

“Well, you can trust me not to turn evil right?” I asked with a slight whine, making him nod with worry on his face and placed his claws on my shoulders.

“He said forgive me.” Joy said with panic in her voice. “What happen, why is there so much blood everywhere.”

“I slipped on water and fell back into the tub as I stabbed myself with my pocket knife.” I said as I pulled out a knife. I was planning to trim my hair, but Blissey told me not to and let you do it.”

Her face filled with pain as she nodded.

“Yes, never use a knife to cut your hair honey.” She said. “Always use clippers or scissors. Dinner is ready. I hope you like Pizza.”

“Who doesn’t?” I moaned.

“Vegetarian Pokemon.” She said with a smile. “Mainly plant types.”

“Really, so much for looking for a Bulbasaur.

“Yeah, they are the pickiest.” She said.

“Balba!” A Bulbasaur growled outside.

“No offense honey.” She said as she bit her lip before mumbling. “I forgot he was still here.”

I giggled as I grabbed a towel and started to wipe up the blood.

“Don’t worry about cleaning up sweetie.” She said as she picked me up and took me out of the room. “The cleaning robots will do it. Let me get your haircut done. How much do you want trimmed.”

“To my shoulders.” I said.

She grabbed my hair before a ruler moved into view, then measured six inches that had to be cut.

“A wig making company is paying one hundred Pokedollars a microgram if you are interested.

“I am.” I said as I nodded. “I’m barely making ends meet with food and medicine with the five battles I won.”

“I understand.” She said. “It’s always like that for new trainers. It will get easier the further into the world you since you will face stronger Pokemon trainers.”

Cash moved passed me, making me look to the person to see it was my teacher.

“Forgot to pay you for teaching and beating me.” He said.

“Make that six battles.” I said as I took the money, making everyone smile as some scissors moved passed me.

She grabbed them as she set me down next to a Pikachu.

“Where do you find Pikachu!” I yelped, making Pikachu's face filled with discontent.

“She was abandoned.” Joy said. “And the nearest place is in Kanto.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Pikachu.” I said in worry as I reached for her. “I’ll take you in if you can find a way to trust me.”

“Good luck with that.” She said as she grabbed my arm. “She refused everyone so far. Don’t try to pick her up please or you will be shocked. She allows petting, but not grabbing.”

“Oh okay, I won’t ask again then.” I said softly, then rubbed her cheeks like they taught me in school.

“Cha!” She squeaked with bliss as she push into my hand.

“You got magic hands if she does that.” She said.

“I know, I put my mom’s Ninetails to sleep all the time when I massage him.

“There, all cut.” She said. “I’ll get the funds that I owe you.”

“Thank you.” I said.

She walked away before coming back with the money, making me take it, then place half in Pikachu's paw.

“Go get something special for yourself.” I said, making her snatch it from my hand and take off running out toward the exit.

“If you are trying to win her heart like that, It won't work.” Joy said.

“I’m not trying to win her.” I said. “I just want her happy. I don’t like Pokemon feeling unwanted.”

She nodded with a smile as Pikachu glanced back, then I put the rest of my money in my pouch before I leaped off the counter. I spotted a Bulbasaur, making me pick him up.

“Bulba?” He said as he looked at me, then whipped me across the face.

“Ouch!” I yelped as I dropped him.

“Sorry, that one belongs to someone.” Joy said.

“It’s not like I was going to steal him.” I whined. “I just wanted to be friendly.”

Bulbasaur’s face filled with shame.

“I forgive you.” I said. “But I won’t be doing what I planned to for you now. I’m done trying to learn about other Pokemon in a Pokemon center.”

I walked passed him before Chancy came to me with a plate of Pizza that had twenty slices on it.

“I can’t eat all that!” I yelped, making her giggle. “Are you calling me a Swinub?”

She giggled again as she shook her head before pointing passed me, making me look back to see Vanquisher standing there.

“Oh this is for my whole team.” I said, making her smile and nod.

I turned to them before I gave him the plate, then took four slices.

“This should satisfy me for the night.” I said, making him nod and take half as he passed the rest to Ribbons.

Once I was finished with my food, I spotted a small yellow marble like object on the floor, making me pick it up and stare at it before I noticed it had a spark inside the middle.

“What in the world is this?” I asked.

“Pika Pika, chu!” Pikachu roared, making me look at her just as everything went black.

“Come on honey, come back to me.” Joy cried just as I gasped for air and started to cough from a tickle in my chest, then watched Joy pull from my face with a sigh of relief.

“What happened?” I asked as she wiped something wet off my face.

“That was Pikachu’s Light ball.” She said.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“A special item that helps her.” She said. “Did I brake it?”

“No honey, it can’t be broken.” She said, then glared at Pikachu as she stared at me in worry.

“Never ever use thunder on a child!” She growled. “That is way too powerful of an attack.”

“Chu.” Pikachu squeaked as her ears fell back.

“She didn’t steal your ball.” She said. “I watched her pick it up off the floor and she didn’t know what it was. You need to stop assuming people are stealing your things when you misplaced it.”

“Cha.” Pikachu said with a sigh as she walked away with shame on her face.

Joy grabbed my wrist, then ran her fingers through my hair with a sigh before she picked me up and took me to a chair while several Pokemon and people stared at me in worry.

“She’ll be fine.” Joy said, making everyone go back to what they were doing. “Can you feel yourself?”

“Yes, I feel normal unlike the last time a Magnemite shocked me for trying to catch it." I said. "I couldn’t walk normal for at least five minutes.”

“That was your body almost becoming paralyzed.” She said with worry, then she took a deep breath. “Be careful with electric Pokemon please.”

I nodded as she set me down in the chair, making my team come to me with worry.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” I said, making them lick my face.

“So what do you guys wish to do?” I asked. “Do you wish to find a trainer to battle?”

Vanquisher nodded with excitement and pointed to Ribbons.

“He wants you to train with Ribbons more.” Joy said.

“Okay, I can do that.” I said as I looked around to the people. “Any of you have any Pokemon that are able?”

“I do.” A familiar voice said behind me. “But I’m not here just to battle.”

I looked to him to see the Team Rocket thug I fought this morning.

“Really, you again?” I growled.

“You’re not taking my Vanquisher.” I growled

“Really, what a lame name.” He said. “I can come up with something better for a Golduck.”

He tossed a Pokeball out.

“Come out Snorlax.” He said

“Really, who did you steal that from?” I growled. “You didn’t have that before.”

“I can find out if you get her from him.” Joy said.

“Not going to happen.” He growled. “Use Dragon Rage on the girl. Make sure she burns to ash for humiliating me this morning.”

Snorlax looked at me with sorrow before exhaling a blue flame at me, making me shield my face, but Ribbons leaped in the way just before it hit me.

“Thanks Ribbons.” I said with shaken words.

“Well that one isn’t half bad.” The thug said with disbelief. “But that pipsqueak don’t stand a chance against a behemoth. Ice punch.”

“I grabbed Ribbons and put him behind me.

“Hydro pump on the Pokeball.” I said, making Vanquisher shoot the man in the chest.

“I said the Pokeball.” I said as I watch him hit the wall and didn’t get up as the ball rolled out of his hand. “I don’t want to kill someone with your power.”

“That’s not an easy target to hit honey.” Joy said as she ran to the ball and grabbed it. “But it worked anyways and he’s alive still.”

She turned to Snorlax as she stared at me in disbelief.

“Let’s fine you your owner, shall we Snorlax.” Joy asked, making Snorlax smile as she hugged me, cracking my whole back.

“You’re welcome.” I moaned with a whimper as pain shot through my back. “Don’t crush me please. It hurts.”

A few people chuckled as she let me go with worry on her face.

“I’m fine.” I said as I staggered a little. “Just a little lightheaded.”

She smiled as Joy put the ball up and withdrew her before putting the ball in a machine to heal her.

A Magnezone came into the center.

“Tell me that’s a wild Pokemon!” I yelped. “I so need one of those on my team.”

“Sorry honey, it isn’t.” A man said with a chuckle, making me look at him to see he was an officer.

“Figures.” I grumbled. “Every time I find a rare Pokemon, I can’t have it.”

He chuckled again as he grinned.

“Thanks for the help sweetie.” He said as he held up some money. “The bounty for capturing one of their members.”

“Thanks.” I said as I put it away.

“No, thank you.” He said. “These guys are a pain in the ass for several years and we are slowly winning thanks to special trainers like you.”

“Language.” A man growled. “You’re talking to a child.”

“Nothing haven’t heard before and I'm not a child if i can own Pokemon. I said as I looked at him to see the Sergeant of the police.

“I don’t care.” He said. “I don’t like it.”

Vanquisher came to me and picked me up before walking away.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked.

“He’s said it’s time for bed.” Joy said. “You have a long trip tomorrow.”

“Yes mom.” I grumbled as I rolled my eyes, making everyone giggle as he smiled.

Once we were in my room, He pulled the blankets back before setting me down and cover me as he licked me on the cheek, making me grab his face and kiss him on the tip of his beak.

“Remember, no need to be shy.” I said with a smile, making him smile before I let him go, then turned to my side as Ribbon’s slipped under the covers before moving to my face to lick me on the lips several times.

I smiled and kissed him back, then wrap my arms around him. I closed my eyes while Vanquisher started to take off my shoes, then my clothes before he got under the blankets.

“Are you saying you wish me to undress each night?” I asked as I opened my eyes, making him stare at me as his eyes told me he wanted it, but was too nervous to ask that. “Then I will if I remember.”

He smiled and licked my lips, then cuddled up with me while fondling my ass as I close my eyes again.

I woke up from pressure building up in my loins as someone licked my slit, making random moans erupted from me, then I came all over the person licking me.

“Pi, ka, ka, ka.” Pikachu’s laughter filled the air, making me look at her to see her at my crotch with cum all over her face, then her face filled with nervousness as she saw me look at her.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” I said. “Do you wish me to return the favor?”

She smiled and crawled to my face before putting her slit at my mouth, making me start eating her out before I noticed my partners staring at me through squinted eyelids as they pretended to be asleep. A hint of a smile formed on Vanquisher’s face as Pikachu moaned, then it widen as she started to grind herself on my face. A few minutes of enjoying the berry flavored pussy juices, she moaned and came into my mouth, then moan again as she panted while looking at me with a satisfied smile.

“Glad I could help.” I said as I rubbed her ears, then looked at the Pokegear to see it was about seven. “Well, I’m going back to sleep if you don’t have anything else you wish me to do for you.”

She turned around and kissed me on my cheek before leaving my room, then I looked to Vanquisher to see his smile was back to normal from him falling back to sleep. I climbed on top of him before fondling his sheath since I wasn’t really satisfied and hoped Pikachu had more in mind. Once he was hard, I stuffed him inside me, making a grunt sound from Vanquisher before I started to kiss him on the lips and bobbed myself on him. A second later, his eyes opened with a startled expression before it turned to a smile.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” I said, making him run his fingers through my hair as love filled his face, then he glanced passed me before quacking in a warning tone.

I looked back to see Ribbons about to mount me as I noticed his hard shaft.

“Just be careful.” I said.

He nodded and leaped on my back before I felt his shaft’s head prod my back door.

“Wrong hole.” I said just as he pushed in making me gasp as I stopped moving. “Never mind, good feeling.”

Vanquisher chuckled as he started to thrust his hips since I couldn’t move anymore, making my eyes roll back as I started to fall into bliss, then soft uncontrollable moans filled the air as my head slowly fell to his chest while my whole body relaxed. Vanquisher started to stroke my head just before Ribbons grunted as he knotted me, making me yelp out from the short pain as he started to fill up my ass.

“No!” I yelped. “You knotted me.”

I looked at Vanquisher as he stared at me in worry.

“It’s not hurting, so I guess it’s okay.” I said with a sigh. “Man you cum a lot.”

They giggled as Vanquisher stared to pant as discomfort filled his face.

“Let him rip, big guy.” I said, then kissed him on the lips, making him smile just before he pushed in and came deep within me.

“Best feeling ever.” I moaned just as I felt my climax approaching, making me moan. “My turn. Your hot silky spunk filling both my holes is so overwhelming on my senses.

A second later, I moaned and I gushed out all the juices.

“Damn it, it’s not curing my lust.” I whined. “I need more.”

I looked at vanquishers eyes as they rolled back while his mouth cracked open. I smiled as I took advantage of that and started to French kiss him, making him look at me in confusion before he smiled as I started to close my eyes, then started to move his tongue in my mouth, so I can suck on it.

Ribbons knot slipped out, making him pull out of me, then move around as I looked at him with my eyes to see him staring at me in confusion.

“Want some?” I asked, making Vanquisher chuckle.

A creak fill the air, making me look to it to see a Machop peeping in on us with a smile as he stroked his shaft.

“Are you taken?” I asked, making him nod. “Do they care if you fuck other trainers?”

He shrugged his shoulders as he stopped stroking himself with disbelief on his face.

“Do you mind sharing me with a stranger’s Pokemon?” I asked as I looked to my partners. “I can see he really like the show and I need a cure of my lust or It’s going to drive me nuts.”

Vanquisher chuckled before he beckoned him to come with a smile, making Machop grin with excitement and run to our bed and get on it before I got off Vanquisher and laid on my back.

He looked at my slit as his lust started to rise in his face, making his hard four inch start oozing pre. Vanquisher quacked in a warning tone, making Machop look at him, then to me as he nodded and climbed on top of me before starting to kiss my chest, then suckled one of my B cup breast’s nipple. I giggled from it tickling, then he rubbed my slit and kept doing this for a few seconds before he grabbed my hands to place them on his waist as he looked at my face.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.” I said.

He pulled off his focus band that had bold words that said, ‘you’re in control, not the enemy’ printed on it, then he covered up, not the enemy.

“Oh okay.” I said and flipped him to his back before moving down to his shaft and started to suck on him, making him gasp as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Human thing.” I said. “Do you want me to stop?”

He shook his head with a smile, making me start to focus on his sucking before he placed his hands on my head and bucked his hips with my bobbing, then he grunted before cumming into my mouth, making me swallow as it tasted like berries.

“Do you all taste like berries that I like so much?” I asked, making a giggle of a boy fill the air.

I gasped as I looked to him to see him hide.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“T-the owner of the Machop you are taking care of for me.” He said nervously.

“Forgive me for doing this without your permission.” I said.

“No it's okay, I don’t want his urges taking over to where he plows my ass at night.” He said. “I don’t do men... Well... I think I don’t. I still haven’t tried anything out. Do you recommend it?”

“Yes, being fucked in the ass felt great.” I said, making him giggle. “Can I continue?”

“Yes please.” He said. “I need my eye candy and he needs to stop being so horny towards me. I’m not ready for that like you.”

“I’m kinda addicted to It all thanks to Vanquisher.” I said as I looked at him, making the boy giggled as Vanquisher smiled with embarrassment, then I looked to Machop. “Ready for the main event?”

He nodded quickly, making me climb higher, then line myself up to him before pushing him in. He gasped as he stared out in disbelief.

“Is this your first time?” I asked.

“Yes it is.” The boy said, but sounded to be at my side, making me look at him to see him grinning with a cherry as a face. “I raised him since an egg.”

I glanced to his groin to see him stroking his four inch hard shaft. He backed away as he covered himself, making my eyes lock to his face to see he was nervous now.

“Sorry, not ready for that.” He said. “I’ll release myself while you fuck him.”

I nodded and looked back to Machop as I started to French kiss him once I noticed him in bliss, making him snap out of it with confusion.

“Do it back buddy.” The boy said. “You are able to do it too since your almost a human in my book and you will make her happy.”

Machop smiled and closed his eyes as he started to kiss me back.

“May I touch her, Golduck?” The boy asked. “I never seen a girl up close like this. He looked at you.”

“Please.” I said. “Do what you want to me. I need to cure this stubborn lust. You can take the other hole too if you want.”

The boy grunted, making me look at him to see his face was filled with discomfort, but his eyes were closed in pleasure, so I move my face to his cock’s head and opened my mouth just as he came into it with a moan.

“Damn that was good.” He moaned as he opened his eyes, then his face became a cherry. “Is it any good?”

“Sorry, not as good as theirs.” I said, making him grin shyly.

Machop grabbed my hips and stared to pound my back wall, making me yelp out as I started cumming on the spot.

“Easy buddy!” The boy yelped with worry on his face just as Machop came, making our cum gush out of me. He looked to it and smiled.

“Damn, that is so freaking hot.” He said before scraping some off me. “Wow, it really does taste like berries.”

Confusion filled his face as he pulled a zipper back on his bag.

“Wait... tell me you didn’t eat all the Oran berries.” He said as he looked in.

I looked to see Machop staring out nervously.

“Damn it Machop.” He growled. “That was supposed to be for the Oran berry pie you wanted me to make you.”

Machop whined as disappointment filled his face.

“Now I have to fork out another hundred Pokedollars to get more if I can’t find more in the wild.” He growled.

“I’ll pay for it for allowing me to fuck your Pokemon.” I said. “My lust is finally cured.”

“No, you don’t have to.” He said with a sigh as I pulled off Machop, then started to lick him clean.

“Do you mind being my traveling companion?” He asked, making me look at him to see him staring at me with a cherry. “You are awesome with Pokemon and I think he's falling in love with you now. It will also keep him out of my ass too.”

I looked at Machop to see him staring at me with a smile.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that’s wise.” I said. “I don’t wish him to betray you by joining my team.”

The boy smiled and nodded before he kissed me on the lips, making me smile as he backed away nervously.

“I think you are the one that is falling for me.” I said, making him smile nervously, then looked to Machop. “Time for you to go back to your trainer.”

He nodded as he stood up and walked to him before hugging him.

“You’re welcome buddy.” He said. “Yes, I’ll allow you to fuck any other horny person or Pokemon that you find. Just don’t get kidnapped please.”

Machop smiled and spun him around.

“Okay calm down now.” He said with a smile. “I don’t need a realignment again.”

I giggled.

“Yeah, a Snorlax did that to me today.” I said.

“I know, I watched it happen.” He said with a worried smile. “I also watched you die.”

“What.” I said as I looked at him in disbelief.

Vanquisher grabbed my face and turned it to him before he shook his head.

“Okay, I won’t panic.” I said, making him smile before he kissed me.

I looked to my pokegear to see it was now almost eight.

“Time to get our day started.” I said, then looked to the boy. “Nice knowing you um...”

“Mitch.” He said with a smile as he held out his hand, making me shake it.

“Maggie.” I said. “If you ever wish to let him fuck me again, then come track me down with this.”

I tapped my pokegear to his smartphone.

“Number sent.” My pokegear said. “Access to phone denied. Recipient’s voice command required.”

“Thanks.” He said with excitement. “Allow number swap.”

“Voice print matched, command accepted.” His phone said.

I stood up, making his eyes lock to my slit before his face became a cherry, then he looked to my face nervously. Machop grinned before grabbing his hand and put it to my slit, then pushed in a few fingers.

“What are you doing!” He yelped as he looked at me in worry.

“I said I don’t care.” I said. “Just don’t cum in that hole until I’m ready.”

“Well, I do care and can’t do that yet.” He said. “I just wanted to taste the cum when I asked to touch you.”

I nodded and started to put on my clothes.

“Why are you glaring at me?” He asked, making me look at him to see Machop point to me.

“She said no on travel partners.” He said.

Machop shook his head and pointed to my crotch and his crotch.

“I’m sorry, I’m not comfortable with that.” He said as he shook his head, making Machop grab his hand and placed on his crotch with frustration on his face.

“You’re my Pokemon and I love you, so I willing to give you a release.” He said. “She’s a stranger…"

He looked at me nervously.

"A very powerful and cute stranger.” He said, making Machop busted out laughing. “I'm not afraid of her."

He glanced to my face nervously.

“Just intimidated a little with her trainer skills.” He said, making me smile.

“I accept no for an answer when it comes to battles unlike most trainers.” I said.

“Then how do you survive?” He asked. “Money don’t grow on trees.”

“No, but it does come out of thin air with Pay Day.” I said.

“Lucky, that’s a hard Technical Machine to find.” He said.

“No it isn't and I didn’t find it.” I said. “I bought mine at Goldenrod City.”

“Really?” He asked in disbelief. “Thanks for that info. Time to go buddy, We are going to Goldenrod City.”

Machop looked at me.

“Can I ask where you’re going?” He asked. “He wants me to keep in touch.”

“Azalea Town.” I said.

“Why there?” He asked in confusion.

“Gym badge and I have a few Apricorns that I need to give to Kurt.”

“Who?” He said in confusion.

“Really, you don’t know the famous Pokeball maker?” I asked as I pulled out five black, white, green and blue Apricorns. “He makes special Pokeballs out of these for free. They normally cost one grand each if you don’t.”

“Jeez, what a deal.” He said. “May I have a few?”

“Sure.” I said and gave one of each.

“Thanks.” He said. “Time to go buddy.”

Machop let out a short stubborn whine as he looked away.

“Now.” He growled before Machop grabbed my hand.

“No.” I said as I pulled my hand away. “You go with him.”

He sighed as he looked at Mitch as he stared at him in disbelief.

“How could you threaten to leave me?” He whined. “After all I have done for you?”

“I have that effect on Pokemon it seems.” I said, making him look at me. “I’m just a lovable girl. These two joined me willingly without a battle and not be in the safari zone.”

I glanced at them.

“And they both have a crush on me.” I said, making Vanquisher smile shyly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.” I said, making Mitch smile. “Well, I can’t delay any longer. I need to feed my party and hit the road. I have a very long trip today.”

“Yeah I know, that's like one hundred miles.” He said.

“Not really, but if I get lost in the cave like I fear I might, then it will seem like that.” I said, then I closed my eyes with a sigh. “I hope I don’t get lost.”


	6. A Mystery for a Stubborn Legendary

“Please be safe.” He said, making me look to him to see worry in his face. “I don’t wish to find out my… girlfriend is dead from a Graveler exploding or an Onix grinding you into the ground. Or the gang that I'm hearing is in the caves steal your Pokemon.”

He looked at Machop.

“Happy?” He asked, making me giggle as Machop smiled with a nod before grabbing his hand.

“Finally.” He said and started walking.

Vanquisher picked me up and put me on his shoulders before he started to leave the Center, then I spotted Pikachu sleeping on a chair, making me point to her. Vanquisher crouched down to her, making me kiss her on the cheek.

“Good luck, my friend.” I said, making her open her eyes. “I hope we meet again.”

She stared at me as I stroked her face, then Vanquisher stood up before turning to leave the center, revealing Joy as she stare at us from a cart of food with a smile.

“Eat some biscuits and gravy before you leave honey.” She said.

I looked to my team, making them smile and nod.

“Okay.” I said, making her smile and serve three plates.

“Keep the plates.” She said, making me nod as vanquisher inhaled the food as he held up the plate before she gave him more to watch him inhale it again. “Hay, slow down. You’re not alone anymore and no one will take your food.”

I giggled as he looked at her, then slowed down.

Once he was finished he looked at her again, making her smile as she shook her head.

“I can’t give anymore.” She said. “Only two per person and I have a full house today.”

“Give him my extra plate.” I said, making her smile as if she didn’t think of that, then gave him more.

Once he was done, he started to leave the center before looking back to see Ribbons staring at him as he was eating still, then he lifted up his plate before making it move with him. Ribbons smiled and started eating again as he walked. Once we were on the road, I pointed, making him start walking that way. About an hour later passed and we came to a large patch of grass that was next to a lake with a fishing dock on top. A soft grinding sound behind us as if something slid on the ground, making me look back to see a large brown creature staring at me. I gasped, making Vanquisher look at me, then spin around as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Entei, the Volcano Pokemon, current level is fifty.” It said. “Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.”

“Keep moving vanquisher.” I said nervously. “I don’t wish to provoke him.”

A small smile cracked on Entei's face as if he liked that comment before he stepped forward, making Vanquisher step back, then Ribbons attacked him with fairy wind.

“What are you doing Ribbons!” I yelped as Entei jump out of the way and stared at him in frustration. “He can murder you with that level of his.”

Entei stare at me in disbelief.

“I do not kill.” He said. “Whoever said that is lying? I am only curious about your calming soul that is luring me to you now that our paths crossed twice in the same twenty-four hours.”

I stared at him in shock.

“Did he just speak?” I asked, making him chuckle with a grin.

“I did and I’m one out of a few that can speak.” He said “But I do not do it a lot, just like the others that can.”

“I’m not going to try to catch you if you are testing me.” I said. “I don’t want my love ones like that Ivysaur that was rushed into the Pokemon center yesterday.

“Interesting, you’re more than love ones from the reaction your mount gave me when you said that.” He said.

I looked around with my eyes before I noticed Alice staring at Entei in disbelief as she held a Pokeball.

“Do not fear her thoughts about what I said.” He said. “She’s too stunned that I can speak and fixated on catching me to realize what I am talking about.”

“What do you want of me?” I asked.

“I don’t know yet.” He said. “You are puzzling me with your bonds toward the Pokemon around you even though they do not know you. Everyone seems to be calmer around you to. Me included.”

“I have no idea why that is.” I said. “It was like that all my life.”

“I see that.” He said, then he sighed as he glanced to Alice as she was about to throw the Pokeball.

“You are not worthy to own me human.” He said. “She on the other hand, might be, but I need more time to grasp what she is.”

“I’m human.” I growled.

“Not what a meant.” He said as he looked at me. “Then again, I don’t really know what I meant. Don’t take offense of my mind being addled in your presence. I must find out why that happens though.”

Alice threw the Pokeball, making him step back with frustration on his face.

“You can’t catch me human, stop trying.” He said, then took off running becoming the brown blur I saw in the forest before I got to Violet city.

“Come on!” She growled, then looked at me. “How do you do that? That’s twice I seen him stop and stare at you! What the hell are you to be able to do that?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “Time to go Vanquisher, we need to go before she starts to stress me out more with her yelling at me.”

He turned around and started walking.

“Hay I’m not done talking to you!” She growled.

“Well I am.” I said. “That encounter has scared me to the core.”

Her face filled with worry, then she nodded.

“Be careful in the caves if you are heading there.” She said. “I’m hearing a band of thugs are hiding in there as they mug new trainers.

“That’s not me.” I said.

“Maybe.” She said. “Vanquisher may be strong, but you are still a novice in my eyes.”

I looked forward and took a deep breath, making Vanquisher look at me in worry.

“I’ll be fine buddy, she’s just too rude for my liking.” I said, making him pull me down into a cradle, then started to kiss me on the lips.

“Not when people are near please.” I said. “I don’t know if everyone likes this sort of stuff.”

“No one really cares.” Entei said, making me gasp as I looked at him to see him staring at us with a smile. “I actually kinda like your relationship you have with your partners if he so willing to do it openly. Set her on my back please.”

Vanquisher shook his head as he held me tighter.

“I’m not going to harm her.” He said. “I just want to test something.”

He looked at me, making me glance to Entei.

“Tell me before I decide.” I said. “I don’t trust you after seeing that Ivysaur in bad shape.”

“He was trying to poison me with his poison powder.” He said. “I don't stand by with that kind of attack.”

“What makes you trust that I won’t attack?” I asked.

“You’re skittish.” He said, making vanquisher use hydro Pump at him, but he dodged it.

“No offense, jeez.” He said with frustration. “I’m not here to fight or cause a problem. I just wish to learn more about her aura.”

“Will you leave me alone if I do as you say?” I asked, making him stare at me.

“No I will not, but I will think about it after I see what might or might not happen to me when you mount me.” He said. “Why do you fear me so much?”

“You’re a legendary Pokemon.” I said. “I heard they are so powerful that they can take out anything.”

“No, not exactly.” He said. “Your partner is actually stronger than me. I may be able to withstand a few of his weaker attacks, not that I want to get hit by him.”

“Put me on him.” I said with a sigh. “I wish him to leave me alone now.”

Vanquisher looked at me, then shook his head before using pay Day on Entei, taking him to the ground.

“No, don't piss him off!” I cried. “I don’t wish to die if he goes on a rampage.”

Entei got to his feet and stared at me in worry.

“How could you think I would kill you?” He asked.

“I don’t know anything about you.” I said. “I only seen the damage you can do and have no idea if you are destructive by nature.”

“No Pokemon is destructive by nature to my knowledge.” He said.

Vanquisher started to get agitated again, making him sigh.

“It seems your lover really thinks I’m a threat to you.” He said. “Very well, I’m leaving, but this will not be the last time you see me and I’ll be watching you.”

He took off, making me slug him.

“Don’t do that again.” I growled as he looked at me. “You don’t know if he can do a lot of damage and I don’t want to be ashes.”

He sighed and nodded before kissing me, then looked to the money on the ground.

“I can’t believe you actually hit him.” The girl yelped. “And with Pay Day of all the moves. Can I have some of that money?”

“That’s up to vanquisher since it’s his turn to collect the earnings of his Pay Day.”

He shook his head as he pointed to me.

“My answer remains the same.” I said, making him smile and pulled it to him before putting in his mouth.

“Really, why does he eat money?” She asked.

“Because he likes to.” I said, making him look at me in confusion before I whispered. “I don’t know if she’s a thief and I thought I saw a few valuable things in your mouth.”

His face soften as he nodded in understanding.

“Is the rest mine?” She asked.

He looked at her and quacked.

“Right, can’t have something for nothing.” She said, then she pulled out a lemonade before looking at him as his beak started to move from his mouth watering, making her giggle. “Yeah, it’s the extra tarty kind from the vending machines in Goldenrod City. Is that acceptable?”

He put three claws before pointing to me and Ribbon.”

“Deal.” She said as she glanced to the money on the ground. “That sounds reasonable. And these were given to me so full profit.”

She gave him two more, making him gave me one.

“Thanks.” I said as he started to walk away.

He looked to Ribbons before he pulled him up to me as he started to make his drink float out of the bottle, making Ribbons start lapping it up.

A sour face grew on his face, making me giggle as I took a picture with my Pokedex.

“Thanks for that memory.” I said then kissed him, making him smile and go back to his drink.

Wake me if we are spotted by a trainer that wishes to battle or when we get to a cave.” I said, making him nod as I closed my eyes.

I woke up from someone playing with my nipples, making me open my eyes to see they were exposed as Vanquisher stared out in boredom and was just fiddling with them without even meaning to.

“Are you wanting another round of fun?” I asked, making him snap out of his thoughts and look at me before his claw as he smiled, then he moved his claw to my crotch and started to rub me.

I closed my eyes as I grunted before he pulled down my pants.

“Hay, make sure no one is watching.” I whined as I opened my eyes to see he was holding ribbons to my crotch, making me sigh.

“Okay, but if anyone shows disapproval when they see us, stop immediately.” I said, making them nod before he pulled down my panties.

Ribbons started licking me before I gasped and moaned from his long ass tongue pushing so deep in me.

“Damn that feels awesome.” I moaned, making them smile.

I closed my eyes as I focused on the feeling. About a minute later, I already felt my climax approaching.

“God you are good Ribbons.” I moaned. “Get ready for your reward.”

He started licking faster, making me moan louder as I started to squirm, then exploded on his face.

“Damn.” I moaned as my head fell back. “That was the best one yet.”

Vanquisher started quacking in laughter, making me open my eyes to see ribbons was staring out in disbelief as my cum was all over his face and head.

“Oops.” I said with a giggle. “Sorry about that.”

He smiled and started to lick off what he could before he looked to vanquisher, making him clean the rest off, putting Ribbons’s hard cock in my face.

“Your turn?” I asked as I started sucking him before he grunted and fucked my face.

About a minute later, he pushed into my throat and came down it, making me start choking on it.

“I’m okay, I wasn’t expecting you to shove it down my throat.” I moaned, making vanquisher chuckle.

“Feel better?” I asked, making him nod with a satisfied smile, so I pulled my clothes up, then looked around to see a Pokecenter.

“Hows our food and drink?” I asked, making him shake his head, then headed into the Center

Nurse joy looked up and gasped.

“Is she okay?’ She yelped.

“Yes, he just likes to carry me everywhere for some reason.” I said.

“Oh okay.” She said with a smile. “Are you here to stock up for Union Cave.”

“We are.” I said.

“Then I challenge you to a battle.” She said.

“Wait, what?” I said. “When do you guys challenge people to battles?”

“Only to people as young as you.” She said “There is rumors that thugs roam the cave, mugging new trainers and I’m also hearing that two people as young as you were killed and raped by them.”

“Okay, I heard about the first part, but not the second part.” I said. “I assure you that I am strong enough to pass.”

“Then prove it honey.” She said as he tossed a Pokeball out. “Come out Golem.”

“That’s not smart.” I said. “My Pokemon is water.”

“I know and he’s part electric since he’s Alolan.” She said, making me pull out my Pokedex and scan him.

“Golem, Alolan version and he is the megaton Pokemon.” It said. “It’s current level is fifty. It uses magnetism to accelerate and fire off rocks tinged with electricity. Even if it doesn’t score a direct hit, the jolt of electricity will do the job.”

“Really, another level fifty Pokemon.” I whined. “I thought Entei was going to be the last high level for awhile.”

“What.” She said in disbelief. “What about him?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” I said. “It was a little over my head. I never knew a Pokemon could speak our language.”

Her face filled with shock.

“He spoke to you?” She asked.

“I did.” Entei said, making her gasp as she looked passed me.

“Come on.” I whined. “Why are you following me still? Do you want my partner to attack you from being too close to me again?”

“No, but I don’t wish you to go in that cave either.” He said.

“I have to.” I said. “It’s the only way to Azalea Town that isn’t blocked of by thick shrubs that require the Hidden Machine Cut to get through.”

He sighed, making me look to Joy since she hasn’t spoken yet to see her staring in disbelief with her Pokemon.

“Are we still fighting?” I asked.

“I’m sorry honey, yes we are.” She said.

“Fine, use Surf.” I said, making her gasp as Vanquisher summoned a wave over me and hit Golem, taking him down, but he stood up with a grunt.

“How in the hell!” I yelped. “That’s super effective.”

“Sturdy.” Entei said.

“Oh that’s right.” I said. “Psychic.”

Golem flew into a barrier, making Joy smile.

“Well done sweetie.” She said. “You pass.”

“Good, now can I get some food and drink to stock up on?” I asked. “You better be gone by the time I am done Entei. I really don’t wish my friend to attack you again.”

He sighed before quick footstep faded away, making Joy shake her head in disbelief.

“Never in my life did I ever expect to see him.” She said.

“Yeah, me too.” I said as she went too a box and pulled out several packed lunches. “I hope I don’t see his brethren that I hear are roaming Johto as well.”

“This is all I got at the moment.” She said. “Please be careful not to get lost in there.”

“That’s my fear.” I said. “I hate caves. Zubats creep me the hell out.”

Vanquisher rubbed my back, making me look at him.

“He said, he can take out any bat with ease.” Joy said.

“Yes, I know, but swarms are a little harder.” I said.

“She has a point, they really like to swarm.” Joy said with a smile, making him look at her in frustration. “I will not shut up. I don’t want her going in there and if I can convince her not to, then I’m happy.”

“I have to go.” I said as I grabbed the bags and put them in my backpack, then looked to Vanquisher.

He cup his hand as if he was holding water and put it to his mouth.

“Oh right.” I said. “Do you have any liquids?”

“Just tap.” She said. “We ran out of bottled a few days ago and a Sudowoodo has delayed our delivery.”

“I caught him so that shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” I said. “Well, I should say I use to have him before I scared him away with my stupidity.”

Vanquisher growled.

“Sorry.” I said. “I wanted him as my friend, but I blew it by scaring him so bad to where he ran away when I gave him the option to.”

He sighed.

“He said he was the one that scared him, not you.” Joy said.

“I gave the order.” I said. “So it’s my fault.”

“Just let it go, she’s going to hate herself forever for that and you can’t change her mind.” She said, making him look at her then quacked a few words.

“Tell her.” She said, making him whine as he glanced to me.

“Tell me what?” I asked, making him shake his head. “I can’t understand Pokemon yet.”

“I can’t say.” She said, making me look to Vanquisher to see him staring at me with worry in his eyes.

“Fine whatever.” I said with a sigh. “Lets stay for lunch before we leave unless you don’t have anything cooked nurse Joy. If not, I’ll make something in the cave.”

“I don’t, but I can easily make something.” She said quickly.

“Anything to delay me from that cave it seems.” I said, making her smile weakly, then she looked to Chancy, making her run into the back.

“Set me down please.” I said. “I’m not a baby or should I say, your baby.”

Vanquisher smiled and set me down. I looked to the Golem as he stood there staring at me, making me walk to him as I studied him.

“Don’t be nervous sweetie, she never seen your Alolan version before and she’s only curious.” Joy said, making him look to her as she passed me my money, then he looked back to me as I took it.

I touched his mustache before smiling as it really was hair.

“Don’t ask why a rock has hair.” Joy said. “We still haven't found out why he gets it overseas and not here.”

“Please don’t read my thoughts Nurse joy.” I said, making her giggle, then I looked at the strange gray metal on top of his back before reaching for it, but Golem grabbed my arm and shook his head.

“He said they randomly discharge electric there and it’s about the time it starts up again.” Joy said, making me nod as I turned to the water fountain before drinking my fill.

“No, I don’t have any Pokepuffs, sorry.” Joy said.

I have some.” I said as I looked back to see it was Ribbons that asked, then pulled off my backpack to see they were gone. “Or not, Looks like Vanquisher finished them up.”

Vanquisher shook his head as he pointed to him.

“Oh sorry, they were technically yours, so I assumed.” I said, then I looked at joy. “Do you have any flour, eggs, Moo Moo Milk, Hondew Berries, Oran berries and Mogo berries?”

“You know how to make Pokepuffs?” She asked with disbelief on her face. “I couldn’t get anyone to spill the beans on that one.”

I smiled and nodded.

“My mom is famous for making them.” I said.

“Okay, I’ll go check.” She said as she smiled. “How many are we asking for?”

“Well, if you wish to stock up, I’ll say maybe a half pound worth for each berry and I’ll need six puff trays that carries twenty-four.”

Her smiled widened as she nodded.

“I’ll even pay you for the recipe if you don’t mind.” She said.

“I don’t.” I said. “It’s not my mom’s recipes or I would have to decline since she would have a fit if she found out.”

“Thanks, I really needed one.” She said.

‘It’s actually three different recipes, not one.” I said, making her nod with a small grin of excitement and ran away.

Once she got all the ingredients to me, I started to mix them before putting them in the tray, then passed the tray to her.

“Three-fifty for thirty minutes.” I said as I passed the last tray.

“Okay.” She said with a smile, then passed me a large chunk of cash. “Hay, hands off, she didn’t give you permission to eat the leftover batter.”

I looked down to see Golem staring at me nervously as he got ready to dip his claw into it, making me smile.

“Sure, why not.” I said, making him smile and start eating it before Ribbons rushed to join him. “I’ll take a tray full and you can have the rest.”

“Okay.” She said with a smile.

I took a deep breath as I watch them moan in pleasure before smiling from them liking it way too much.

“You might want to hide the Puffs from your Golem when they are done.” I said as Joy came back, making her look at him and smile.

“I think I will now that I see the mess he made on himself.” She said. “I hope you’re not going to make the place sticky young man.”

I giggled as she sounded just like my mom.

“No mom, I won’t, he said.” I said.

“Not quite, but close.” She said with a smile.

“Well, that’s what I would have said.” I said, making her nod with a smile.

Chancy came to me with a taco salad bowl on a plate.

“Oh, I haven’t had one of these in years.” I moaned. “Tell me you have extra sour cream, salsa, hot sauce and cheese.”

She smiled and nodded before walking away. Once she came back I smothered my salad with cheese, making her smile as I ate some on the way. She took the bag away as she noticed I was about to eat the whole thing, then she growled as I resisted her, making Joy giggle.

“That’s enough honey, save some for everyone else.” She said.

I whined as I let it go before started to smother my salad with the hot sauce, making Chancy’s face fill with disbelief, then pointed to the word fire on the bottle.

“That’s nothing to me.” I said with a giggle, making her face fill with discomfort before I giggled again, then passed it to her as I put the rest of the stuff and started to eat the salad.

Once I was finished, I looked around for something else since I wasn’t full. A plate with a half eaten salad bowl move in front of me. I looked to the person to see it was Vanquisher as he stared at the food in slight disgust as he ate part of the bowl.

“Okay, I won't me making any of this for you in the future.” I said. “Do you like the meat at least?”

He smiled and nodded.

“Good, I’ll make you a soft taco in the future to see if you like that.” I said.

Once I was about half way done, I took a deep breath from finally being stuffed, making Ribbons run to me and start chowing down the rest.

“Thanks for not making it go to waste.” I said as I kissed him. “We are ready when you are done.”

I stood up as Joy came to me with a storage bag of Pokepuffs, making me put it away and walked to the water fountain before drinking my fill. Once finished, I looked back to see him just finishing his last bite, making Chancy take the plate as he kissed her. She smiled and nodded before walking away.

I walked to the door and opened it before Vanquisher picked me up.

“What am I, your doll or something?” I asked with a sigh, making him giggle with Joy.

“I think you might be.” She said.

“Fine, but only until we get to the cave.” I said. “I don’t like being held in the dark since I can’t see what might leap out at me.”

He nodded as his smile faded. A few minutes later, we came up to the cave with Alice standing at the entrance with her Pokemon at her side.

“You shall not pass.” She said. “It’s too dangerous for novices.”

“Are you calling yourself one?” I asked, making her face filled with frustration.

“I am.” She said with a sigh, making me giggle.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to battle to get passed.” I said, making her sigh as she shook her head.

“Please be careful.” She said. “I don’t wish someone that can stop a legendary Pokemon with confusion to die.”

“I doubt I will die with my partners at my side.” I said as Vanquisher set me down, making me walked toward her.

She stared at me in frustration as she resisted herself on giving in.

“Surf please.” I said.

Her face filled with nervousness as a wave of water plowed into me with overwhelming power, pushing me over her and her team until it pushed me into the cave before it set me down.

“Thanks.” I said as I stood up and started walking.

“Damn, how are you so powerful.” She whined. “You took both of my friends out in one hit and with their resistance too.”

“Just am.” I said. “Now you see I’m not a novice, like you.”

She growled and tackled me as she grabbed my hair before she smash my face into the ground, then my partners let out a snarl.

“S-sorry, I-I didn’t mean to lose control.” She squeaked nervously as she let me go. “Please don’t go in there.”

“I am going in there and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it.” I said as I touched my face and looked to my hand, then got to my feet once I noticed I was okay before I started walking. “I have a badge to get, places to visit, people and Pokemon to see and befriend. I can’t afford to let anyone stop me while I could be making a difference in the world as I defeat those thugs you fear might be in this cave, then send them to jail as I call the police.”

“Damn it, sorry Entei.” She whined. “I failed you.”

“It’s fine.” Entei said with a sigh. “I had a feeling this would happen and I can’t argue with that reason she has and hope she can make the world better. For that attempt to my request, I will allow you to spend one day with me, but you can not have me so don’t try to catch me or I’m gone and I will never let you near me again.”

“Thank you so much.” She said with excitement. “You won't regret it.”

“I think I already am.” He said with a sigh. “Don’t try to climb on me. I am not a Rapidash.”

A few minutes later, I noticed the cave wasn’t going to get dark since the place was illuminated with sunlight as it came through small holes in the cave ceiling here and there, making it less scary for me in the process as I was able to avoid all the Pokemon with ease.

Ribbons came running to me, making me look at him as he held up a ribbon that carried a Revive.

“Thanks.” I said with a smile as I took it. “Good find, now I can make sure you don’t go down anytime soon.”

He smiled and rubbed his body against me, making me rub his maw before kissing him as I pulled out my Pokedex and move it over him.

“What’s his ability, I didn’t know it could be pick up like a Meowth.” I said, making him shook his head as he pointed to a garbage bag that was torn open.

“Pixilate, it causes all Normal-type attacking moves used by the Pokemon to become Fairy-type, and increase in power by 20%.” It said.

“Really, very interesting.” I said in disbelief, making him grin as I moved it over Vanquisher. “And him?”

“Cloud Nine, it suppresses all effects brought on by weather, including move power increases, end-of-turn damage, accuracy changes, relevant abilities.” It said.

“Noice.” I said with a grin, making him bust out laughing as I returned to our walk.

A few minutes later, I came up to a fork in the path.

“Great.” I grumbled with a sigh. “Any of you sense anything down any of these paths?”

They shook their heads, making me sigh.

“Well, wish me luck that this is the right one.” I said as I took a step before a click filled the air, making me look down to see a pressure plate under my foot. “Aw shit.”

An explosion filled the air, making me gasp as I looked up to it to see rock coming down on top of me.

I screamed in fear as I put my hand up just as something ran in front of me.

“Dow!” Sudowoodo growled as he flew into view and used Rock Smash on the boulders that was about to crush me just before the remaining boulders crashed down all around me, separating me from my team.

Sudowoodo turned to me with worry as I panted in panic. He placed his rounded green fingers on my face as he tried to comfort me, then hugged me as he spoke softly.

“I thought you hated me.” I said with shaken words.

He looked to my face, then shook his head with shame growing on it.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” I asked, making him smile and hug me again.

“I got her Sylveon and it’s a shiny!” A man yelped with excitement from behind the rocks. “Her Golduck is a goner if he’s under that with her.”

“No.” I cried as tears poured from my face, making Sudowoodo shush me before rubbing my back. “This can’t be happening.”

He sighed as he leaned his head on mine as I started to wail. A long roar filled the air, making him freeze as I quite down.

“Damn that freaking Onix!” Another man growled. “Retreat with what we got for now, we’ll come back to make sure the girl isn’t dead. The boss will want to sell her if she lived after he’s done rampaging.”

Sudowoodo’s face filled with worry as he looked at my face.

“So they aren’t just thugs.” I whined. “They’re slavers.”

He sighed and stroked my face before looking around for a way out.

“Do you have a crush on me like my other partners?” I asked, making a hint of a smile crack on his face before he reinforced it. “Did you see what they do to me and is that the real reason you came back to me? Not that I mind.”

He shook his head before looking away since he had trouble hiding his embarrassment that was showing in his eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around to see there was no way out and boulders twice my size surrounded me like an igloo.

“Looks like I’m going to die here now that we are buried alive, or a slave once they get to me.” I said.

He looked at me in worry as he shook his head, then walked to a boulder before using Rock Smash on one, making me yelp out as the rock came crashing down on me. I screamed in pain as it crushed my arm before everything went black from being sealed under rock.


	7. Coping with a Kidnapping

Sudowoodo started to panic as the rocks failed to crush my body, then something touch my hand before he started to whine.

“I’m okay.” I said. “I don’t know how, but the rocks are barely touching me. My arm is pinned though.”

He whined again as a tumble of rocks filled the air before my face was uncovered, revealing Sudowoodo as he sighed in relief.

“I don’t know how lucky I am, so don’t do that again please.” I said, making him smile and pointed.

I look to the rocks to see the path was cleared.

“Did Vanquisher die?” I whined, making his face fill with worry as he looked to where he pointed, then walked away before returning and shook his head.

“Thank goodness.” I said with a sigh. “Is he hurt?”

He nodded, making me try to wiggle out of my backpack. A few seconds later, I got it off my free arm and pull it out from under me to dig around in it until I found the Revive that Ribbons found, then reached out and gave it to him.

“Please wake him.” I said. “He might be able to help since he’s stronger than us both. Please hurry my arm is starting to become numb.”

He glanced to my arm, then worry filled his face as he nodded and took it from me. A few seconds later, he started to speak, making vanquisher come into view with worry on his face.

“I’m okay, my arm is stuck.” I said. “If you free it, I think I can get out.”

He nodded as he looked to my arm, then grabbed it gently and felt around as he shook his head to Sudowoodo.

“Good, thank you for telling me it’s not broken.” I said, making him smile as he looked at me, then started to move a rock before the tingling faded quickly.

“I pulled my arm back as he came to my face and grabbed me before slowly pulling me out. Once I was out, he grabbed my bag and put it on me before he set me down and stared at me as I stood on my own. I looked at my arm to see it was black and blue, making me move my fingers with little pain in my arm.

“I'll be fine.” I said as the tingling faded completely. “Thank you guys.”

They smiled and nodded before Vanquisher looked around on the ground.

“They stole him.” I said, making him sigh as he closed his eyes in disappointment. “I must go to the police and report It or we may never see him again.”

He nodded as he looked at me then got ready to pick me up, but I pushed him away.

“Sorry, not really in the mood to be carried anymore.” I said, making him nod in understanding.

I looked to Sudowoodo as he stared at my arm in pain, making me walk to him and hug him.

“Thank you for saving me and not leaving me forever.” I said.

He rubbed my back as he rubbed his head to my face. I pulled out my Pokedex and moved it to him.

“Tell me everything about him that isn’t stats.” I said.

“Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokemon and his current level is thirty-three with a Rash nature.” It said. “Current moves are, Low kick, Rock Throw, Mimic and Rock Slide.” It said. “To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. Rattled is his ability. When a Pokemon with Rattled is hit by a bug, ghost or dark type move, its speed is raised one stage, but to a maximum of six stages faster.”

“Wait, he don’t have rock smash?” I asked.

“Low kick can also break rock, but isn’t recommended.” It said.

“Oh, okay.” I said as I put it away, then took a breath.

“Let's get out of here and hope I can find Ribbons.” I said, making Sudowoodo nod as I started walking.

I climbed over some boulders, making a rattle of rock fill the air. I gasped as I looked up to see no rocks coming down before the rock under me started to move, making me scream as I face planted onto the ground. I moaned as I rolled over to see I was on a Onix as it stared at me.

“Sorry, I thought you were part of the cave in.” I said, making it look to my arm before worry filled his face.

He wrapped his tail around me before putting me on his back, then He looked to my team, making them smile and get on before he started to slither away.

“Where are you taking us?” I asked. “Do you know where they took Ribbons. They stole him from me.”

He looked at me in alarm, then sorrow filled his face as he shook his head before looking forward. A few minutes later, the exit came into view before he pushed me off.

“May I ask you to join my team?” I asked as I held up a Heavy Ball. “Your knowledge of caves will be of great help.”

He smile as he looked at it, then shook his head.

“Okay, that's fine, thanks for helping me.” I said with disappointment as I nodded.

He rubbed his head to my body before slithering away, making me leave the cave as my team stared at me. I took a deep breath as I noticed it was pouring down rain and I was in a forest before Sudowoodo whined.

“I know.” I said as I withdrew him. “I won’t make you walk in that.”

I pulled up my map on my Pokegear to see I was on Route 33, exactly where I needed to be if nothing had happened to my team.

“Please be okay Ribbons.” I whined as tears fell from my eyes, making something touch my shoulder before rubbing it.

I leaned my face against it, then kissed it.

“I’ll be fine.” I said as I started to walk.

A minute later, the well of Azalea Town came into view before a husky man with hiking equipment on his back came into view as he fed Pokepuffs to his Gravaler. He chuckled as he teased her with it, making her roll her eyes before he chuckled again. He looked at me as I approached, then to Vanquisher before he smiled and allowed his Pokemon to have her food.

“I challenge you to a battle.” He said.

“I’m sorry, I need to get to the police first.” I said, making his face fill with worry. “One of my teammates was stolen from me after the thugs made the cave collapse on me.”

His face filled with alarm as he looked to my arm.

“Right, follow me, I’ll show you the way to them.” He said and called back his Pokemon. “Is it broken?”

“No, just bruised.” I said as I started to follow him. “I was lucky again.”

“What do you mean again?” He asked as he looked at me in worry.

“My journey so far was kinda... rough.” I said as I glanced to his face. “I have been trampled by a Tauros from startling him, nearly killed by a Pikachu’s thunder once she thought I was stealing from her, nearly killed by a stolen Snorlax’s Dragon Rage and now my Sylveon is stolen from me.”

He sighed as he saw my tears start falling again, then he shook his head, before he pointed to a small building with a sign that had a police badge on it next to it.

“That’s the police station.” He said. “Good luck on getting your baby back honey. I’ll be waiting for that battle if you ever get in the mood.”

I looked at him.

“Why did you say baby?” I asked.

“I see that motherly panic in your eyes before you started to cry.” He said with a smile.

“I’m not a mother.” I said with a smile.

“I hope not.” He said with a grin. “Thanks for warning me that the thugs are at it again. I’ll keep my eyes out for your Sylveon if he managed to escape them.”

“He’s not just any Sylveon.” I said. “He’s a shiny Sylveon.”

“That explains why they stole him.” He said with a sigh of disappointment, then headed back where we came.

I walked to the station’s door and stepped into see a man running toward me before he plowed over me just to get outside, making me smash into a table. A cop run pass me as another crouch to me.

“Are you okay honey?” She asked, then gasped as she saw my arm. “Did he do that?”

“No, a trap did that.” I said.

“Trap.” She said In confusion.

“Slavers stole my Sylveon in the cave.” I said, making anger fill her face.

“Tell me more.” She said as she picked me up and moved me to the chair.

“I can’t, I didn’t see them while rocks threaten to crush me.” I said, making her worry return before she felt around my arm. “It’s not broken. My Sudowoodo saved me just before I became a red smear in the ground.”

Her face filled with discomfort as she looked away.

“Please don’t give me that image again honey.” She grunted, making me giggle.

“Sorry.” I said. “That was the first thing that came through my head when I saw the boulders coming down on me.”

“Can you give me any details of your Sylveon?” She asked as she nodded in understanding.

“If I couldn’t, then I wouldn’t be his trainer.” I said, making her smile.

“So male, thank you.” She said as she nodded and wrote it down.

“About one foot tall, three feet long, um, fifty pounds, maybe, I can’t tell really and I never really measured is ribbons, so I have no clue on that.” I said as I looked to Vanquisher in uncertainty, then back to her face. “Oh and he’s a shiny version.”

“That right there will make things a lot easier when we find him.” She said as she looked at me in disbelief. “Thank you for reporting it, Now I need to take you to a doctor.”

“No, I’m good.” I said as I shook my head and stepped back. “I only care about Ribbons’s return at the moment.”

She wrote something down.

“Your name too please.” She said before she spotted my Pokedex, then pulled it out of my pocket before moved it on me.

“Maggie Peli, Age fourteen, brown hair, green eyes, four foot eight inches.” It said as lasers scanned over the parts it listed. “Last recorded weight, eighty pounds. occupation, Trainer and the caretaker of me as requested from Professor Oak.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” She said as she placed it back in my pocket, then looked passed me before she growled. “Get him in the cell before I crush him into the ground like he did to her.”

“Yes officer Jenny.” A cop said as he move him to a cell.

She looked at me, then smiled.

“Are you hungry?” She asked. “I have some apples that need to be eaten.”

I shook my head before I sent out Sudowoodo, making her smile and grab a bag and gave it to Sudowoodo.

“I need to get to Kurt before hitting the Gym.” I said as Sudowoodo grabbed three apples from the bag before passing the rest to Vanquisher.

“His house is next to the Pokecenter and is the closest to the exit to Ilex Forest.” She said with a smile. “If you are heading there for him to make a ball, I ask you to pick up mine for me now that I have to get your Pokemon in the Stolen Pokemon Database.”

“I can do that.” I said as I nodded, making her smile as she turned to a computer.

I turned to the door and left the station before Sudowoodo whined.

“Come out Magmar and scare the rain away with Sunny Day for our friend please.” Jenny said, making a Magmar run passed us and look to the sky before he started to glow until the clouds broke up.

“Thank you.” I said, making him smile as he nodded before I started heading to Kurt’s house.

Once I got there, a glimmer of light caught my eye, making me look to it to see it was a Light Ball. I picked it up as I looked around for Pikachu, but I didn’t see her anywhere, so I assumed it was just a dropped item and put it in my pouch. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the door before knocking on it.

“Door’s open.” A man from within said, making me open the door and stepped in.

A man I recognized as Kurt from my mom’s description smiled as he saw me.

“Good day sweetie.” He said, then his smile faded to confusion. “Kris, is that you?”

“No, I’m her daughter.” I said with a giggle.

“Damn, talk about spinning image.” He said with a smile of disbelief. “The only thing different was her blue hair.

“Yeah, not anymore.” I said in discontent. “I got her to go back to original color.”

“Aw, I liked it.” He whined sarcastically before he chuckled. “What can I do for you honey?”

I pulled out all my Apricorns.

“Oh boy, you got lots of work for me to do I see.” He said with a sigh, then took them from me. “I’ll get on it right away. Give me a night to make them.”

“Do you wish to be paid?” I asked.

“Just like your mother.” He said with a chuckle as he sat down and picked up a tool. “No honey, this is a hobby and I like doing if for free. The leftover stuff that I don’t use is good enough payment since it pays a lot as I make it into a rare seasoning.”

“I’m also here to pick up officer Jenny’s ball since she’s busy typing in my Pokemon's data into her stolen database.” I said, making him look up in alarm.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said, then grabbed a Quick Ball and tossed it to me. “Thank you for doing this for her. She's way over worked with this thug infestation we have in the caves. It's almost as bad as the Team Rocket infestation we had thirteen years ago.”

“I know, they are the ones that stole my Pokemon and will be coming back to enslave me..." I said before my voice softened at the end while i stared out in disbelief. "And I will be needing to tell her that info now that I realized I forgot to tell her that."

He sighed as he shook his head, then started to cut open an Apricorn.

I left the house and started to head back to the station, then stepped in before moving to Jenny as she typed away on the computer.

She looked at me and smiled as I held up the ball.

“Thank you sweetie.” She said as she held up a few hundred Pokedollars. “For the trouble.”

“There is no trouble, but I did remember one thing.” I said.

“And that is?” She asked as she put the money away.

“They will be heading back into the cave to look for me since they wanted to enslave me for their boss, but an Onix scared them away before they could get the rocks off me.” I said.

“Good, good info.” She said in disbelief as she looked to a cop. “I want three men waiting for them, then I want them to follow them to their base. I want her Pokemon found ASAP.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said as they left the station, making me follow them.

Once I was outside, I sighed as I didn’t want to battle the gym anymore. Something grabbed my shoulders and massaged them, making me look back to see it was Sudowoodo as he stared at me in worry.

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” I said, then started to cry. “I miss him so much already.”

He nodded as tears build up in his eyes as he hugged me.

“Do you mind getting warmed up for the gym battle that I don’t wish to do without Ribbons at my side?” I asked as I pushed my emotions away, making him smile as he nodded. “Okay let's go face that hiker.”

His smile widened as he let me go before I walked toward the last spot I found the hiker to he was battling Alice as her Serperior just got hit with a Rock Slide, taking him down.

“Are you okay?” Alice asked, making Serperior moan as she shook his head. “I’m done, you win.”

She withdrew him and gave the hiker his earnings before looking at me, then sighed in relief.

“Where is Entei.” I asked.

“Watching you as he waits for me to finish what I’m doing here.” He said, making me glance around before I shook my head as I spotted him in a tree that was really high up.

The hiker look at him before his mouth dropped open as he looked at me in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Stalking you for him and making sure you don’t die.” She said, making the man chuckle.

“At least she’s honest.” He said. “Is it your turn to lose?”

“Not likely.” She said as she looked at him nervously. “She’s my rival and I am no match for her.”

I giggled as he looked at me nervously.

“Please don’t deny me.” I said. “I need a battle to keep my mind off my stolen Pokemon.”

“What!” She yelped as she looked at my Pokemon. “How, with your Golduck?”

“With a trap that disabled us by crushing my arm and him.” I said, making her look at my arm.

“So that's why it looked like a fresh cave in has occurred.” She said, then she sighed as she shook her head and walked passed me.

“Do you accept?” I asked.

“Of course honey.” He said. “Let me heal up my Graveler first.”

“Of course, take your time.” I said.

He pulled out a Hyper Potion and held it out to her, making her take it and apply it to herself.

“Why don’t you do it?” I asked.

“She don’t like feeling like a baby when I do it.” He said.

Once she was healed up, she looked at him, making him look at me.

“Please go easy on me.” He said nervously.

“Okay.” I said.

“Really.” He said in disbelief.

“If you don’t want Vanquisher to be added to the battle, then I guess I can allow it, but that will take me down to my last Pokemon.”

“I can’t do that to you.” He said with a sigh. “Never mind my request that wasn’t a request. It was just me thinking out loud.”

“Okay.” I said. “Good luck Sudowoodo. There is no shame in failing. This is our first battle after all.”

The man smiled as Sudowoodo stepped forward.

“Do you wish to go first Gravaler?” He asked.

She shook her head and pointed to the Pokeball on his belt.

“I don’t know if she will stay awake for me.” He said. “We just got her back from that thief and I think she lost trust in me for not paying attention, but I will do as you wish.”

He pulled out the Pokeball and tossed at in front of Sudowoodo, making a Snorlax appear.

Snorlax looked around until she saw me, then smiled.

“Wait, she's the one that saved you?” He asked, making her nod before he looked at me. “I thank you so, so much. Please allow me to reward you after this battle.”

“No, you don’t need to.” I said. “The unnecessary realignment to my back is good enough and don't need another.”

Snorlax giggled as she grinned.

“Yeah that sound like her.” He said with a smile. “Think about it please. Dragon rage.”

She looked at me nervously, then shook her head.

“No it’s fine.” I said.

“What’s going on.” He asked.

“Remember what I said about the Snorlax’s Dragon Rage that was used to try to kill me?” I asked.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” He said. “Fine, Ice Punch.”

“Why didn’t you try that one before?” I asked. “That’s his weak spot, but I can’t allow it and will have to make him dodge it and counter with a mimic.

Snorlax smiled as she raised her fist that started to glow blue, then she threw a jab at Sudowoodo while he stood there like a tree like he always does. The second she was about to connect, he twisted his body and uppercut her, making ice form all around her, freezing her solid.

“Really she don’t have Thick Fat ability?” I whined.

“It’s okay honey I have a Full Heal.” He said as he pulled it out then used it on her. “And she don’t, she has Immunity.”

Snorlax looked at me in worry.

“Sorry for that.” I said, making her smile as she shook her head.

“Low Kick.” I said.

“Why didn’t you use that move before?” He asked as Sudowoodo kicked her in the legs, making her face plant into the ground.

“I’m trying to give him a warm up before I go to the gym.” I said, making him nod as Snorlax stood up with exhaustion in her eyes.

“Double edge.” He said.

“Are you a noob?” I asked, making Alice giggle.

“I’m starting to wonder myself.” She said.

Snorlax’s slammed her hip into Sudowoodo, making her moan as she took damage, but Sudowoodo didn’t budge and inch, then he smiled when he saw my impression of absorbing that large amount of mass.

“He’s a rock you know, that's not going to make you win, not if he can with stand that weight of her.” I said before I looked at her nervously, making everyone chuckled as she shook her head with a smile. “Finish her off with rock throw.”

Three rock appeared and pelted her in the face, making her stagger back as she grabbed her face, then she fell to her back with a deep thud before she started to snore.

“Really.” He growled. “I hate that freaking move and can’t wait to make you forget it.”

I giggled as he called her back.

“She always uses rest when she can’t take anymore.” He said.

“That’s good actually.” I said. “It makes her ready for battle later. All you have to do is hunt Chesto Berries and make her hold one each battle.”

He smiled as he nodded, then looked to Gravaler.

“Rock Slide.” He said

“Really man, rock and rock don’t work.” I said as I shook my head. “We aren’t cavemen anymore and don’t need spear tips.”

Alice and Vanquisher busted out laughing.

“It’s better than Self-destruct, double edge and sand attack.” He said as she summoned huge boulders over Sudowoodo.

“Oh, sorry.” I said. “Ice punch on the rocks like you did in the cave to save me, but with punch instead of a kick, then do it as a kick as you land.”

He leaped up and punched the rocks, making ice form on all of them before they shattered and scattered shards all around us. Once he landed he performed a sidekick, hitting her in the center before she was sent flying.

“Damn, I never seen her go flying since she was a Geodude!” He yelped. “Are you okay?”

She moaned and didn’t get up.

“Damn it, it’s okay sweetie.” He said as he put up his ball. “There is always next time. Come back and rest.”

He looked at me and smiled.

“I need some new moves.” He said.

“Why don’t you buy some form the market in Goldenrod.” I said as he held up my reward.

“That’s where I’m heading once I find someone that can learn Cut.” He said. “There’s a strange thorny bush that literally grows overnight after being cut and is blocking the path.”

I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Show me the list of Pokemon that can learn Cut.” I said.

Once it appeared, I noticed Bulbasaur was the first on the list, making me look at Alice.

“Do you have Cut on your Bulby?” I asked.

“No, not yet.” She said. “I don’t have the Hidden Machine yet.”

“I do.” The man said. “Here take it.”

“No give it to her.” She said. “I’ll just use it to get us through since I know she’s heading that way and won’t be leaving her side.”

“Okay, thank you so much.” He said as he gave it to me, making me turn to her as she sent out her Venusaur.

“Well, hello big guy.” I said nervously as he towered over me by at least four feet now. “When did you evolve?”

She giggled as he smiled.

“In the cave when a Onix try to attack me.” She said. “He was really tough too.”

“I tried to befriend him too.” I said as I nodded. “But he refused.”

“You don’t ask them, you just catch it.” She said as she pulled out a Pokeball. “That's why I have him now.”

I glared at her.

“I don’t like slavery.” I growled. “You’re taking him from his home.”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“Sorry, I never really thought of it that way.” She said with shame in her voice.

I shook my head as I tapped the Hidden Machine to Venusaur.

“Four moves detected, which do you wish to forget?” The machine asked. “Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed or Earthquake.”

“Oh, I like that last one.” I said, making her smile. “I need to get that Technical Machine.”

“Leech seed.” She said.

“Really, that one can save your life.” I said. “I suggest Poison Powder since it’s not guaranteed to help you like Leech Seed.”

“Good point, make that Poison Powder.” She said.

“Done, he forgot Poison Powder and learned Cut.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

I put the Hidden Machine in my bag as I looked at the hiker.

“Thank you for this.” I said

“No, thank you for the way through.” He said. “I have been stuck here for a whole six months trying to find someone as I battle them. “And a stupid Sudowoodo block my way the other way around.”

“Hay now, please don't call him stupid in front of his face.” I said, making the man look at Sudowoodo nervously.

“Forgive me.” He said. “I was screaming at you for the longest time and you didn’t budge.”

Sudowoodo sighed in shame as he nodded.

“How in the world did you catch him anyways?” He asked. “I threw over one hundred grand at him before I gave up. He even has the nerve to chuckle as he toys with me on his dodging.”

“I think I stunned him with Vanquisher’s power.” I said, making Sudowoodo nod as he smiled nervously. “Well I better heal everyone up. Vanquisher included.”

I looked at Vanquisher and he shook his head.

“It’s happening, you survived a direct hit on a cave-in.” I said. “I could have lost you and never wish to hear that you could have died on me again.”

He sighed as worry filled his face, then tapped his Pokeball, making him go inside. I put up my Pokeball to Sudowoodo.

“Good fight buddy.” I said. “I think you are strong enough to crush any bug Bugsy has with your rock throw or rock slide.”

He smiled and nodded as I pulled him into his ball.

“How do you know about the gym leader if you don’t know anything about the cave?” Alice asked.

“My mom told me all about her adventures before she settled down in my city once she got pregnant with me.” I said. “Well sorta settled down, she tends to take a lot of trips since she still trying to get all the badges too. She just taking it at a much slower pace until I was able to go out on my own. Now I have no idea what she is doing.”

“She’s stalking you around.” My mom said, making me look at her to see her advancing toward us with Ninetails not to far behind her. “Well sorta, I just need to pick up my Pokeballs from Kurt and then I’ll be going to Mahogany Town to plow over that gym leader now that I finally plowed over our city’s gym leader.”

“How long were you listening to us?” I asked nervously as I hid my arm behind my back.

“Just spotted you for the first time.” She said in confusion. “Why are you nervous?”

“It’s nothing.” I said.

“What are you hiding?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I said and turn to start walking. “Drop it please.”

She grabbed my arm, making me hiss as she turned me to her, then let go of my arm before she stared at it in worry.

“What happen?” She asked as calmly as she could, but panic seeped through her eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said. “You’ll press the meltdown button now that you already pressed the panic button. I don't want you to deny me my adventure, then I will never see my Ribbons again.”

“Ribbons?” She said in confusion.

“One of my Pokemon was stolen from me.” I said, making anger filled her face.

“Damn those Team Rocket thugs!” She roared.

“Are Team Rocket slavers?” I asked, making her face fill with alarm. “Shit, not what I wanted.”

“Watch your mouth.” She growled. “I’m calm, please tell me who these people are since Team Rocket don't care about children.”

“I don’t know.” I said. “I didn’t see them.”

“How did you not see them?” She asked, making me stare at her.

“I don’t wish to talk anymore.” I said.

“Tell me.” She said. “I am good at helping people find their Pokemon and beat thugs into submission.”

“So am I.” I said with a smile. “I got a Team Rocket member in jail after saving his Snorlax.”

She smiled.

“That’s my girl.” She said. “Please tell me, I won't panic or take you from your adventure.”

I sighed as I closed my eyes.


	8. Last Pokemon Standing at the Second Gym

“I nearly died from a bomb that created a cave in, but that Sudowoodo I was telling you about a week ago save me after I caught him a few days ago.” I said with a sigh.

I opened my eyes as she didn’t make a sound to see her staring out in shock.

“So much for keeping calm.” I grumbled.

“Sorry honey, I’m calm now.” I said as she hugged me. “Please return to your adventure.”

I nodded as she let me go.

“Did you beat Bugsy yet?” She asked.

“No, I was just about to do that once I heal up.” I said, making her smile.

“That’s good.” She said. “I wish to see my girl kick butt.”

“You will too.” Alice said. “She killed me in one hit.”

My mom giggled as she nodded.

“Yeah, she did that to me too.” She said. “Ninetails is still nervous around her from that.”

“Well he don’t need to be nervous since he’s in his ball.” I said. “Now if you will excuse me, I need to make sure he didn’t take too much damage from the cave in.”

My mom sighed as she closed her eyes.

“I’m calm.” She said.

“You keep saying that.” I said as I started walking to the Pokemon center.

Once I got there, Nurse Joy looked at me and smiled.

“Can you take a look at him more closely than my other Pokemon?” I asked as I held up Vanquisher’s ball. “He just survived a cave-in.”

She gasped as she nodded, then took the ball as I pulled out Sudowoodo’s before she put them in the machine and staring at the status screen as they popped up on it.

“Dang it.” She whined. “He has a fractured skull, several cracked ribs and a broken tail. I think he also has… A gold nugget? Really that’s rare around here. And some coins stuck in his mouth too.”

“Really Vanquisher.” I growled. “You need to stop toughing it out like that and speak up. Next time you do that, I’m going to make you wait in the Pokeball.”

I sighed and shook my head.

“That’s his treasure in his mouth by the way.” I said.

“I’m going to have to keep him here overnight.” She said as she nodded. “There will be no battling for him until my assistant heals him up and he will be sore after that.”

Chancy pushed a gurney to us.

“Okay.” I said as I nodded. “Thanks nurse Joy.”

“You’re welcome honey.” She said as she pulled his ball off the machine, then set him out onto the gurney before giving me the ball.

Vanquisher look at me nervously.

“I’m not mad, don’t stare at me like that.” I said. “Ask Sudowoodo what I did when I found out that you were under rocks, then you will understand my frustration.”

He nodded as he took a deep breath before Chancy took him away. A ding filled the air, making me look to it as Joy held up Sudowoodo.

“Stay safe honey, and come back in a few hours to check on him if you have things to do.” She said, making me nod as I took the ball.

I turned around to see my mom staring out in space with worry all over her face.

“Are you going to have a head full of silver hair by the time I’m done with my adventure mom?” I asked, making her smile as she nodded.

“Most likely.” She said, then took a deep breath.

“Can you walk with me to Kurt before you go to Bugsy?” She asked.

“Of course mom.” I said, making her smile, then made me follow her to Kurt’s house.

Once we got there, I noticed a man holding Kurt at gunpoint.

“Where is the girl with the Golduck?” He growled. “I heard she stopped here and my boss owns her.”

“I don’t know?” Kurt whined. “She just dropped off some Apricorns for me to make some Pokeballs.”

I walked up to him and put my foot to the back of his knee, taking him down to a knee as he yelped out in pain.

“Where is my Sylveon.” I growled and placed my knife to his throat as he stared at me in shock.

“How in the hell did you survive that cave in without a scratch?” He yelped, making me dig the knife into his throat before he yelp out. “I don’t know, I didn’t take him, the second in command on my team did! He headed through the Ilex Forest!”

Someone grabbed my shoulder, making me punch him in the temple, knocking him out in the process before I looked to see my mom staring in shock.

“Honey, this isn't you, what’s wrong?” She cried in panic.

“You never had your Pokemon stolen.” I said. “He’s like my child to me. All of them are. I doubt you won’t start seeking revenge if I’m taken from you.”

Her face softened as she saw my point, then took a deep breath as she nodded while her face filled with worry.

“Come out and help me carry this slaver to jail.” I said as I sent out Sudowoodo.

He looked at the man before frustration filled his face, then picked him up and followed me to the station.

“Once I stepped inside, I found Jenny talking to one of her officers.

“I have one of the slavers that took my Pokemon.” I said, making her look at me.

“How do you know?” She asked. "You told me you didn't see them."

“He had Kurt at gunpoint and said he was looking for me like they said they would in the cave when I was under rocks.” I said,

Anger filled her face as she grabbed him, then dragged him to the cell.

“Where is his gun?” She asked.

“Right here Miss Jenny.” Kurt said as he held it up with pliers. “I think you need to hurry on finding her Pokemon, she started to rage and I fear her purity is at stake.”

“Only towards them.” I said as she looked at me in worry, then I turned to leave.

“Tell me more please.” Jenny said as I left the station while my mom stared at me in worry.

“Please don’t kill anyone honey.” She whined.

“I won’t, that was just a shove to get him to talk since slavers don’t care about anything, but their lives and money.” I said. “I will never kill anyone on purpose.”

She nodded as she took a breath of relief, then reach out to me.

“Not right now, I need to cool first.” I said, making her smile weakly and nod.

“Go have your battle with Bugsy.” She said. “It will help.”

“Fine.” I said as I looked to Sudowoodo. “You ready buddy?”

He smiled and nodded before he grabbed my hand and walked with me to the Gym.

Once I stepped inside, trees with cobwebs were everywhere, making me whine as I hated spiders, then my mom giggled.

“You can do it honey.” She said. “Just ignore the Spinaraks when you see one. There all over the place.”

I whined again as I turned to leave, but she grabbed me as she giggled.

“Nope, not letting you throw away your adventure for a simple bug.” She said. “You’re going in and beating the leader. I’ll be right behind you and no spider will dare come near you with Ninetails next to you.”

Ninetails moved to me with a smile before he licked my face. I whined again, making Sudowoodo grab my hand and start pulling as he held back his laugh. Each step I took there was more and more webs everywhere.

“Welcome.” A young man said, making me scream as I looked at a man with a net before my mom snorted with suppressed laughs.

“Sorry for laughing honey.” She said as he held his smile back. “Good to see you again Kris. This must be your daughter from the looks of it.”

“She is Bugsy.” She said. “Please battle her before she start clawing up the place to get out.”

“Okay.” He said with a chuckle. “Don’t use a Spinarak if you have one or she will flee on the spot.”

“I don’t have one.” He said with a smile. “Well I do, but I don’t battle with them since they like to stick in the trees.”

I looked to the trees around me, making him chuckle.

“Come out Beedrill.” He said, making me look as he came out. “Show her you aren’t to be feared while partnered with a trainer.”

“She don’t fear anything, but spiders and bats.” My mom said.

“Oh okay.” He said. “Please keep your distance guys. No pranks please. I need her to focus.”

I took a deep breath as I let go of Sudowoodo’s hand, making him step forward.

“Okay, Mega Drain.” He said

“Rock Throw.” I said nervously, making several rock appear as a green orb appeared on him.

He moan just as the rock shot at the oversize bee, taking it down, but it got back up.

“Good job on enduring that.” He said now use Twineedle.

“Endure them both, don't dodge, then counter with rock throw.” I said

“Wait what, why?” Bugsy asked in confusion as Beedrill stabbed his steel spikes into Sudowoodo, making him glow for a second after each hit before he whined. “Not good, he has rattled ability, doesn’t he?”

I giggled as I nodded, making him smile as Sudowoodo smashed rocks into his Beedrill, sending him to the ground, making him struggle to get back up again.

“That’s good enough buddy.” He said as he called him back. “You don’t need to push yourself.”

He looked at me.

“Not bad for a rock type.” He said. “Really hate that ability though. I can see he’s not even close to being half health with all those attacks. What level is he?”

“I don’t know anymore now that he faced a strong Snorlax.” I said as I pulled out my Pokedex. “What level is he?”

“Level thirty-five.” It said.

“Really, ouch.” He said in discomfort. “You’re going to be a tough one to beat.”

He pulled his next ball and threw it.

“Come out Butterfree.” He said. “Use Hyper Beam.”

“Mimic, just like you did to Snorlax.” I said as Butterfree flew into the sky while he stood like a statue.

A second later, a wide beam of light came out of Butterfree's mouth.

“Now, twist.” I said, making Sudowoodo turn his body just as the beam soared passed is arm and hit a barrier before it hit me.

Sudowoodo put his hand up and the same beam shot at Butterfree, hitting him directly.

“Nice.” Bugsy said with a smug smile as Butterfree struggled to fly. “But you will have to do better than that to take him down.”

“Like the extra super effective move, Rock Throw?” I asked with a smile, making his smile fade to worry as rocks appeared in the sky while Butterfree struggled to recover from the hit.

“Come on buddy, recover.” He said just before Sudowoodo sent out the rocks, making Butterfree dodge most of them as he got hit from the last one, getting knocked to the ground.

“Oh, so close buddy.” He moaned as he withdrew him. “Good try. Down to my last one, but he won't seem so easy.”

He threw the ball.

“Come out Scyther.” He said.

“I see you haven’t changed much in the years my mom fought you.” I said.

“Nope, I can’t give up my bugs.” He said. “They are my best friends. Double team.”

Scyther became a blur and it started to surround Sudowoodo, but he stood firm.

“I don’t see the flaw in the move mom.” I said.

“Yes, he fixed it.” She said with a slight whine. “I can’t help you now.”

Bugsy giggled.

“Yeah, can’t have you beating me like your mother did.” He said. “That was really humiliating when she saw the flaw. Brick Break.”

“Crap, dodge it, then counter with a rock slide, but spread it out all around you.” I said just as Scyther appeared behind him, making Sudowoodo twist as he lunged his scythe like claw that was glowing red passed his face.

A half second later, he looked up as the rocks came down all around him just before he became a blur again, making him miss his attack.”

“Damn your Sudowoodo has reflexes.” Bugsy said. “I’ll give you that one.”

“Yeah, he’s really impressing me too.” I said, making Sudowoodo smile.

“Give it all you got with your hyper beam.” I said. “Just pray we hit.”

“Counter with another Brick Break.” He said.

Sudowoodo stood there for a second as his eyes darted around, then beam shot from his hand, making the blur stop just as Scyther was sent to the ground.

“Damn, how did you do that!” Bugsy yelped. “Are you okay Scyther?”

“Rock Slide.” I said as Scyther started to get up.

Rocks appeared over Scyther as he was almost to his feet.

“Agility buddy, then slash.” He said. “We got to connect a critical or this match is done for.”

He became a blur again just as the rocks came down, then appeared in front of Sudowoodo before he slashed across his body, making him stagger back.

“Don’t let up, Brick Break.” He said, making Scyther lunged at Sudowoodo, taking him to the ground. “Another.”

“Low kick, then get up.” I said, making Sudowoodo kick out just as Scyther appeared over him, taking his leg out from under him.

“Scratch getting up, point blank Hyper Beam.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“That will work.” She said just as a white beam smothered Scyther.

“No!” Bugsy whined as he grabbed his head in distress.

Once the beam faded, Scyther stared out in a daze.

“Good try buddy.” He said with a sigh, then withdrew him. “Rest up and I’ll wake you once I have your dinner ready.”

I ran to Sudowoodo and picked him up before grunting as I fell to the ground.

“Wow, you’re heavy.” I moaned, making my mom bust out laughing. “How are you so heavy and be a little shorter than me?”

Sudowoodo smiled as he stared into my eyes, making me smile and kiss him on the lips.

“Good work.” I said as he stared at me with embarrassment. “Do you wish a reward for winning?”

He nodded.

“Okay, anything from the shop with no restrictions.” I said.

“Need help honey?” My mom asked with a giggle.

“No, I’ll get it.” I said as I grunted while getting to my feet with him in my arms, making Sudowoodo’s face fill with worry, then he shook his head.

“He said put him down before he breaks your back.” My mom said, making me do as I was told.

“Damn it, I need to get stronger.” I whined.

“No you don’t sweetie.” She said as Bugsy came to me with a smile and held out some money and my badge.

“Congratulation sweetie.” He said. “I have no idea how a rock can move so fast even with that rare ability, but I will learn from this and never underestimate a rock’s speed ever again.”

“Good, because you will fail every time.” I said.

“Not really.” He said with a grin. “Yours is just unique since that ability is like one in a million. I can kick a Gravaler and Golem butt anytime. Onix is kinda hard though since they can be pretty speedy.”

He pulled out a Technical Machine.

“Here take this too.” He said. “It’s my favorite bug type move called Fury Cutter. Please come visit again another time. Same with you Kris.”

My mom smiled and walked to me before hugging me with a kiss.

“I have to go baby.” She said. “Thank you for allowing me to watch you kick butt.”

I smiled and nodded, then she let me go.

“Good luck and try to be careful.” She said, then pointed to my arm. “I don’t want to see more of this and find out you are being reckless.”

“You know me mom.” I said.

“Yes I do.” She said with a sigh. “You charge in head first on everything.”

I giggled.

“Can’t learn without trial and error.” I said

“Then there is this part of you.” She grumbled. “The Brainiac of the family when it comes to the comebacks that you can’t argue with.”

Bugsy giggled as she walked away. I took a deep breath as he looked above me.

“No, don’t.” He growled.

“Use Rock Slide on any spider that wishes to prank me.” I growled.

Several thuds filled the air followed by a screech of pain.

“I warned you.” Bugsy said with a smile. “Leave please, I need to close up and start making their dinner before they try to scare you away.”

I nodded and turned to leave to see four spiders under rocks with pain on their face, making me whine as Sudowoodo picked me up and started running out of the gym with a grin, then set me down as I closed my eyes with a sigh of relief.


	9. An Explicit Filled Night

“Thanks.” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “I hate having that one weakness.”

He chuckled as I walked to the market.

“What do you eat?” I asked.

“No meat.” My mom said as she stepped out of the store. “Everything else he will.”

“Okay.” I said. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Anytime sweetie.” She said with a smile, then it turn to a mischievous grin. “I think I need to get you a Spinarak for your birthday.”

“Do that and you’ll never see me again.” I growled, making her giggle and start walking toward Ilex Forest.

Ninetails stepped closer to me and licked my face, making me hug him as I rubbed my face into his soft fur.

“Keep keeping my mom safe buddy.” I said. “And do me a favor, make her sleep like a rock tonight if you know what I mean.”

He grinned as he looked at her and nodded.

“Thanks.” I said as I let him go, making him run to her side before putting her nose into her crotch.

“Hay, not until we are in a bed or a secluded area.” She said with a giggle, making me smile since he understood perfectly.

I looked to Sudowoodo to see him staring at me with a smile, then I stepped into the shop.

“Good evening sweetie.” A man said. “Jeez you look just like the woman that just left.”

“That’s my mom.” I said with a giggle.

“That explains it.” He said as he nodded. “What can I get you?”

“Whatever he wants?” I said, making him look to Sudowoodo, then smile. “Go have a look around buddy.”

Sudowoodo smiled and walked down the aisles as I walked to a liquid vending machine and bought a few of everything before stuffing it in my bag. Sudowoodo came back with an arm full of veggies.

“Oh, are we having soup on the road?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded. “Fine, now get what you want as your reward.”

The man chuckled as he went back to the aisles. I placed the stuff on the counter, making him ring it up, then wait for Sudowoodo while I put my badge on my backpack strap.

“Congrats honey.” The man said, making me smile.

“All thanks to him.” I said.

“Wow, he must be real strong.” He said

“That and real fast.” I said, making him smile before looking past me and chuckled.

I looked back to see he was holding fruits.

“Really.” I grumbled. “Do you not know how to treat yourself? Candy? Ice cream? Anything like that?”

His face filled with disbelief, then he dropped the goods, making me catch it as he ran back to the aisle.

“Good catch.” He said with a chuckle as I placed it on the counter, making him ring it up before waiting again.

Once Sudowoodo came back he had a bucket of Chocolate ice cream.

“Much better.” I said, making him smile. “From now on, when I say reward, that's what you get, not healthy stuff you can ask me to get anytime.”

He nodded as his smile widened, then placed it on the counter, making the man ring it up before Sudowoodo took it back.

“Six hundred Pokedollars.” He said.

“Really.” I said in disbelief as I pulled it out. “That’s really cheap for all that.”

“Thanks sweetie.” He said as I started to pack the goods. “Come again.”

I pulled out the packed lunches to see they were crushed and a mess.

“Oops, did you fall?” He asked.

“No, I was nearly crushed.” I said, making his face filled with alarm as he looked at my arm. “Do you have a trash can?”

He nodded as he grabbed it and tossed it under his counter before I heard rapid wet smacks fill the air, then a burp a second later.

“Excuse you, Trubbish.” He said with a giggle.

“That’s an interesting nickname.” I said.

It isn’t.” He said. “He’s a Pokemon from Unova.”

“Oh, that's where my first friend came from.” I said. “Is he strong?”

“If I can ever get him to stop lounging around, yes he can be.” He said. “I don’t have enough badges and he’s traded to me, but I don’t mind if he helps me keep the place clean and I like his company since he really goofy at times.”

I smiled and nodded before looking to Sudowoodo to see ice cream all over his head and face.

“Who's this new looking Pokemon?” I asked, making the man chuckle as Sudowoodo looked at me in confusion. “Did I find a shiny Pokemon?”

The man chuckled again and gave me a mirror, making me show it to him before he smiled and tried to clean himself off.

“Don’t worry about it buddy.” I said. “I’ll clean you off.”

He shook his head as nervousness filled his face.

“No not with water.” I said, making confusion fill his face, then is slowly faded to disbelief before a smile grew on my face. “Is that okay?”

He nodded nervously as he grabbed my hand.

“Good, now finish up while I check and see how Kurt is doing.” I said as I passed the mirror back, then pulled him out of the store as he returned to his treat.

Once I got to Kurt’s door, I knocked on it.

“Door’s open.” He said, making me step in before he smiled as he stared at me from his work. “Almost done.”

He put all, but one ball forward.

“You understand what is what, right?” He asked.

“Black for heavy Pokemon,” I said as I pointed to a black and white ball before pointed to the next one as I go. “Blue for water, green for making them more friendly and white for Pokemon that like to flee.”

“Interesting, I never seen anyone categorize them by their Apricorn color.” He said. “Not all of them are the same color as they are too.”

“Sorry, only way my mom got it to stick for some reason.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then a click filled the air as he pressed his tool into the ball before he set the last ball on the table.

“Done.” He said. “Good luck honey.”

I nodded and packed away my balls before turning around to see Sudowoodo has made a mess all over himself as he stared at me nervously, then noticed he placed some on his crotch, making me grin as I giggled.

“Okay, if that's what you want.” I said, making him smile nervously. “Time to get you cleaned up.”

“Yeah, what did you do, take a bath in it?” Kurt asked, making me giggle.

“Pretty much.” I said, making him chuckle as I pulled Sudowoodo out of the house and to the Pokecenter.

Once we were alone, Sudowoodo grabbed my ass, making me giggle.

“Patience please.” I said. “Once you are clean, then you can do as you wish to me.”

He grinned with excitement, making me giggle again as the door to the Pokecenter opened up, then we stepped in. Joy looked at me and smile.

“He’s in a room resting.” She said. “Please be careful with him. He’s in some real pain now.”

“I will.” I said in worry, then pulled Sudowoodo down the hall.

“Do you wish me to help give him a bath?” She asked. “He don’t like water.”

“I know.” I said. “I have an idea how to clean him.”

She nodded as she looked to a computer and started typing away.

Once I got to a room, I looked in to see it was empty, making me move to the next one to see the door closed, so I cracked it open to see a boy getting fucked in the ass by a Houndoom as the boy moaned in pleasure.

“Knot me buddy, fill my ass up to the rim.” He moaned, making me slowly retreat as I smiled with a heated face.

I moved to the next door to see it was also closed, making me crack it open to see Vanquisher on the bed. I pushed it open, then walk in before closing the door behind me as I set my bag on a table. I walked to Vanquisher and kissed him on the tip of his beak, making him open his eyes and smile.

“If you wish to join the bath I’m going to give him, please do so anytime, but take it easy on yourself please.” I said, making him look to Sudowoodo, then to his crotch before he chuckled.

Sudowoodo got on the bed, then I got on top of him as he stared at me with a nervous smile. I moved over his face and started to lick him, making him giggle as he grabbed my ass, then started to pull down my pants and panties at the same time. Once it was out of his reach, he grabbed my breast and gave them a gentle squeeze until I cleaned his whole face, making me move down to his chest and start to lick him clean there too. Once I finally reached his crotch, I noticed he had a fleshy rounded four inch brown dick that kinda looked like a Rapidash dick.

“So you’re not fully stone.” I asked, making him shake his head. “Interesting,”

I started to lick his pelvis clean, making him giggle as he started to squirm.

“Regretting your decision on putting it down there?” I asked, making Vanquisher chuckle as Sudowoodo pushed me back and gasped for air. “Guess so. Ready for round two?”

I when down and started to lick the other side, making him start to giggle again before he pushed me away to gasp for air, then took a deep loud breath.

“Still not done.” I said, making him whine. “Next time choose wisely where you make a mess. Chocolate ice cream is one of my favorites.”

I went down and started to lick his balls, making him grunt and bucked froward.

“Oh I see you like that spot.” I said with a giggle, then started to suck on them, making him moan as pre started to bead on the tip of his dick. “Oh, a sample for me? don’t mind if I do.”

I licked the tip, making him smile as Vanquisher grinned.

“I see you like the tart berries the most.” I said. “That’s good, I’m in the mood for lemonade.”

His mouth dropped open.

“Oh so it’s not berries.” I said with a giggle and started to suck him, making him grunt and place his hands on my head before shoving his shaft down my throat, making me start to panic from it being so wide. Vanquisher growled, making him let go as I pulled back and gasped as Sudowoodo stared at me nervously.

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” I said. “I think we are done with the bath.”

I laid down on my back, making him whine.

“No, I want to be bottom.” I said, making him stare in disbelief as Vanquisher bust out in quacks before he moaned as he grabbed his ribs.

“That’s not taking it easy.” I said. “Laughter may be a good medicine, but that don’t mean it stops the pain.”

He smiled and shook his head as Sudowoodo got on top of me, making me look at him to see his face was filled with pure nervousness.

“If that feeling is for crushing me, then I’ll say, the bed will help me with it.” I said. “If its because you never done this before, then I'll say, just relax and go with the flow, I am all yours all night. Well, unless he takes over.”

Vanquisher chuckled as I grabbed his dick, making him grunt and buck forward, penetrating me with his tip.

Sudowoodo glanced to Vanquisher, then to my slit before pushing more of himself in, making me gasp.

“Damn you’re thick.” I moaned, making Vanquisher chuckle as he push his full length into me, then I let out a long high note as he stared to stretch me so deep. “Yes, deeper.”

Once he hit my back wall, I came instantly with a moan from my chest as my body spasmed while I grunted, making him gasp and moan as he stared out in disbelief.

Vanquisher chuckled, then quacked a few times, making Sudowoodo nod before he chuckled again.

“Oh god, do that again please.” I moaned, making them grin.

Sudowoodo started to fuck me before I let out grunts and moans as my eyes roll back. Something went into my mouth, making me open my eyes to see it was Vanquisher’s dick, so I closed my eyes as I started to suck it before he fucked my face. Soon the room was filled with soft moans and grunts. A minute later, I came again, making me grunt with Sudowoodo before he pushed to my back wall and came in me.

“Oh, so warm and so much.” I moaned, but was barely understandable with the chunk of meat still moving in my mouth.

He pulled out of me as he fell to his back while he panted loudly, making Vanquisher chuckle before he pulled out of my mouth and moved down to my slit to fill me up with his meaty cock.

“I love you guys so much.” I moaned, making Vanquisher smile as he started to fuck me.

I closed my eyes and started to moan again. Not much longer, it was Vanquisher’s turn to fill me up and fall to his back panting.

“Thanks.” I said with exhaustion in my voice. “I think, I’ll be dead to the world soon.”

They chuckled as Vanquisher started to finger me until I fell asleep.

“Shut up all ready you freaking Gyarados.” A boy whined. “People are trying to sleep with your loud ass snoring.”

Vanquisher busted out laughing, then moaned.

“Honey, you woke her.” Joy whined. “She’s had a rough day.”

“Really, what could be so rough that could make her shake the walls with her snoring.” He growled, making Vanquisher giggle.

“She was nearly crush in a cave-in and she also got a Pokemon stolen from her.” Officer Jenny said. “I'm surprised she was able to get to sleep.”

“Oh damn.” He said in disbelief. “Forgive me.”

I sat up and looked at myself to see I was now completely naked and cum was all over my pussy and pelvis, making me start cleaning it off to start eating it before I put my clothes back on. I looked to my Pokemon to see them staring at me with a smile.

“You guys hungry like I am?” I asked, making them nod as they got up, but I held Vanquisher steady before he shook his head and push me away as he got up with no sign of pain.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Yes?” I said.

“Are you okay, he didn’t say the wrong words, did he?” Jenny asked.

“No, I’m fine.” I said. “I haven’t eaten and I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Okay, I’ll get you something.” Joy said

“No, I’m coming out.” I said. “I can’t turn back into a Gyarados again.”

My Pokemon giggled with the women.

“I’m sorry I said that.” The boy said.

“It’s fine.” I said as I open the door to see Jenny and Joy standing there before they gasped as they saw my arm.

I looked to it and noticed my whole arm was now black.

“Tell me it’s not broken.” Jenny whined. “It’s way worse than last time I saw it."

“I don’t know, honey please come with me.” Joy said, making me follow her as the boy that was getting fuck peeked out with worry, then stared at my arm in disbelief.

“How is she not in pain?” He asked.

“We don’t know.” Joy said. “Please go back to sleep.”

He nodded as he pulled back, then his Houndoom came running out.

“Hay get back here!” He yelped. “Why do you always have so much freaking energy even with all the working out we do each night.”

A beam of red light from a Pokeball hit the Houndoom and pulled him in.

“Now you get the spend the rest of the night in there for that stunt.” He growled, then sighed as he closed the door.

We came up to a room with an X-ray machine, making me sit at a chair as Chancy came to me and put on a lead smock before leaving while joy when into the control room. She took a picture, making my arm pop up on a screen, revealing several lines on the bone.

“Oh god, she shattered it.” Jenny whined.

“But how?” I asked. “My arm isn’t like jello.”

Joy came to me with disbelief on her face before she grabbed my arm and felt around.

“I feel it, but it’s not broken somehow.” She said. “I think her bone has been chipped or something. I never seen anything like it.”

She picked up a dumbbell and gave it to me.

“Hold this out with a flat arm.” She said, making me do as I was told and my arm held in place as I felt some pain.

“Okay, I have no idea what happened to her.” She said. “A rare brake maybe, but how is it like art with those fine lines being so perfect?”

She looked at me.

"Where did this happen again?" She asked.

"in the cave." I said

"Do you mind me showing Professor Oak?" She asked. "This could be an undiscovered Pokemon ruins and he would be very interested in studying it."

"I'm not a Pokemon or a ruins." I said, making her smile.

"I know, but ruins could have collapsed on you and made an imprint on you as it crushed you." She said. "Is it okay?"

"Sure." I said, making her smile before the words printing appeared on the screen, then her smile faded.

“Forgive me for making you do this, but please get on the table.” She said. “I must take a look at your whole body since I never heard of anyone that isn’t a Pokemon surviving a ton of rocks.”

I got on the table, making her pull off my shirt, then gasped.

“What happen here?” She asked. “It looks like Tauros hoof prints.”

“It is.” I said. “It was from the first Pokemon I tried to catch a few days ago before I found my Golduck. I startled him and I was too close to him when he started to panic.”

She whined as distress filled her face, then she placed her hand on my ribs before feeling around. She sighed as she pulled down my pants before feeling my pelvis and legs.

“I don’t feel anything abnormal.” She said. “Flip over please.”

I did as I was told, making her gasp.

“Did you land on rocks?” She asked.

“I don’t know, maybe.” I said, making her feel around, then I moan in pain.

“Cracked rib." She said. "How do you not feel it?”

“I don’t know.” I said as she slid her fingers down my spine.

“Your spine is good, thank Arceus.” She said, then grabbed my head before feeling around and sighed in relief.

“Not much bad, just your arm and a rib.” She said as she helped me to my feet before I noticed the boy peeking in with a cherry for a face, making her look at him, then growled. “Get out!”

He squeaked as he fled, making me smile as she looked at me, then she smiled.

“Boys will be boys.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded and gave me clothes before I put them on.

“Chancy.” Chancy said, making us look to her.

“Your meal is ready.” Joy said. “Please get Gabriel to eat too.”

“My Pokemon are also hungry, not just me.” I said.

“Forgive me, let me rephrase, the meal is ready.” She said. “There is enough for everyone in this center and more that hasn’t came.”

I nodded as I walked out of the room to see Gabriel staring at Vanquishers crotch as he stared at him with a small smile, then he gasped as he saw me.

“If he wants it, then I don’t mind.” I said. “Your dog's might be a little smaller though, so I don’t know if you can take it.”

“You peeked?” He asked with a whine.

“So did you.” I said with a smile before it faded. “I didn’t mean to. I was looking for him since he had to go into the operating room and had to peek in to see if he was in the room, sorry. He also has broken bones and cracked skull because of the cave in.”

He looked at Vanquisher in worry, making him pick me up before moaning.

“Set me down, not until you heal completely.” I said, making him sigh and set me down.

Chancy grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, making Gabriel and my Pokemon follow before someone grabbed my ass. I looked back to see it was Gabriel as he stared at my face nervously.

“Sorry, I don’t think I want a human to do that just yet.” I said softly. “Well, I don’t mind in that hole just not the front one.”

His face fill with color as I looked forward before he moved his hand to my groin. I smiled and shook my head as Chancy looked back, then grabbed his hand and pulled it away as she shook her head.

“She don’t care.” He said, making her look at me.

“Touching is fine, but no further for him when it comes to that hole.” I said. “I prefer Pokemon until I’m a little older.”

She let him go as a smile cracked on her face, then looked forward.

“You might want to watch out now.” He said. “She’s going to come in your room and give you a happy ending.”’

Chancy giggled as she bit her lip.

“So, what's your point?” I asked, making his face become red again. “I don’t mind females doing things to me. I’m bisexual.”

“Can I watch?” He asked, making Chancy and Vanquisher bust out laughing before he ran away from embarrassing himself too much.

We came up to a room, then Chancy grabbed a plate before filling up with a stir-fry and gave it to me.

“This looks great.” I said, making her smile as I sat at a chair before starting to eat as she served my Pokemon. “Can I have the recipe?”

Her smile widened as she held up a PDA and tapped my Pokegear.

“Data transfer successful.” The computer said.

My team sat down next to me before Chancy closed the door and walked to me as she stared at me nervously, making me smile and opened my legs.

“I think I need to buy a skirt for occasions like this.” I said.

She grinned and pull down my pants, making me drop my food that was on my fork.

“Dang it.” I whined as I stared at it.

She shook her head as Vanquisher, gave me my bag and pointed.

“What about it?” I asked, making Chancy grabbed the bag and pulled out two skirts. “Oh I didn’t realize my mom packed that. I was expecting jeans. I do need to change clothes since I have been wearing this for three days.”

Chancy smiled as I stood up before she started to undress me as I continued to eat. I stepped out of my clothes and sat down before the door cracked open, making Chancy look to it nervously, then sighed as she rolled her eyes once she noticed it was Gabriel.

“Enter quietly and quickly.” I said.

He stepped in and close the door with the most reddest face I have ever seen on a boy.

“Don’t burst a vessel now.” I said, making everyone giggle as he smiled.

“May I please...” He started to say before Vanquisher pointed to his crotch.

“Um, okay.” He said as he walked to him and started to fondle him, then start sucking him once he was hard.

I smiled, then Chancy pulled open my pussy lips before she licked deep in me, making me gasp as I lean my head back.

“God, you're as good as Ribbons.” I moaned.

“Who’s that?” He asked. “Oh sorry, don’t answer that.”

A few minutes later, Chancy started to finger me as she continued to lick, making me start toppling over the edge as I started to grunt.

“Can I please.” Gabriel asked.

“Be quick.” I moaned, making Chancy move away just as he started to lick me.

“You taste sweet too.” He said.

“That's because my Pokemon filled me up so many times tonight.” I moaned, then came into his mouth with a moan. “That’s what I taste like.”

“Which isn’t bad as well.” He said as he continued to lick me. “Do you mind doing me?”

“Maybe after I eat.” I said as I opened my eyes to see him holding my underwear.

“Don’t take those.” I said, making him giggle.

“Dang.” He said sarcastically. “I always wanted to do things to a girl.”

“Well you got Chancy.” I said.

“Yes, but what she is doing is not allowed and is taking a big risk trying to cure her lust that builds up every day.” He said.

“Well doing this just made it worse.” I said. “Chancy choose one my lovers and get fucked.”

She smiled and stood up before walking to Vanquisher.

“And that’s all she needs.” The boy said. “Now she won't get in trouble since you gave her permission, but she will if she gets caught doing it to you though. This is a Pokemon hospital and she is only meant to take care of their needs when the trainer asks her to, not the trainers.”

I nodded as I finished up my food while Vanquisher picked up Chancy and started to use her like a onahole.

“Easy, that hurt when you did that to me.” I said, making Chancy shake her head.

“Not for her.” He said. “You’re smaller inside than she is. She can take a dragon's dick if she needs too.”

“Oh damn, I wish I could do that.” I said in disbelief, making everyone giggle.

I stood up and took off my shirt before putting on my next set of clothes.

“Can I have some more?” I asked as I held up the plate.

Chancy nodded, making me go to the pan and fill it up, then sat down just to hear Chancy moan as she got filled up.

Vanquisher set her down, making Chancy come to me and hug me.

“You’re welcome.” I said. “Are you not allow to ask?”

“No she’s not.” The boy said. “Only the trainer can offer.”

“How do you know so much?” I asked.

“I kinda got one fired for trying to get her to fuck me.” He said with shame. “Getting fired means they are immediately released back into the wild with no payment and they get a brand to let everyone know they aren’t to be hired again.”

“Oh.” I said softly.

Chancy looked at my face as she shook her head.

“She said don't worry about her.” He said. “She has been sneaking for twenty years with only a few close counters and she don’t care if she gets caught if she is helping the trainers out with their urges.”

I nodded as she let me go, then placed her hand on my crotch.

“She think you are the hottest girl so far.” He said with a giggle. “I kinda have to agree.”

“Yeah, I have that effect for some reason.” I said in uncertainty, making Chancy look to my face in worry. “I don’t want to talk about it. Ask my partner If really want to know.”

She looked at Vanquisher, making him start to speak before the boy’s mouth drop open.

“How, where, when, is he still there?” He asked quickly with excitement. “I want to meet Entei.”

“No you don’t, he’s scary up close.” I said before Vanquisher spoke.

“Really he’s following you?” He asked. “May I follow so I can get a picture of him?”

I pulled out my Pokedex and pulled up the entry.

“Send picture.” I said.

“Awaiting PDA tap.” It said, making the boy quickly pull out his smartphone and tap my Pokedex. “Error, Tap App not found.

“Crap.” He said and started to fiddle with his phone, then tap it again.

“Picture received. His phone said, making him look at it.

“Not exactly what I meant.” He said. “It's computer animated. I have to meet him in person to be satisfied.”

“Good luck with that.” I said. “I’m the only one that he ever approached.”

“Why?” He asked, making me shrug my shoulders before vanquisher started to speak.

“I don’t feel anything.” He said, making Chancy speak before he grumbled. “I hate being human. Pokemon get all the cool stuff from superpowers to the hot babes.”

I giggled, making his face turn red before he turned away. A minute later, I finished my food and set the plate in the sink before looking to the others to see Sudowoodo was asleep. I walked to him and try to pick him up, but he gasped and smacked me across the face as everything went black.


	10. The Magnet in the Forest

When I came too, Sudowoodo was pacing with panic on his face as Chancy and Gabriel stared at me while he held a washcloth to my temple as Vanquisher tried to calm Sudowoodo.

“Can you see fine.” He asked.

“Yes, just a headache.” I moaned, making Sudowoodo turn to me and start bowing to me.

“Calm please.” I said. “I know it was an accident. I don’t know how many tried moving you that way before I caught you. So it’s my bad.”

He stared at me, then shook his head.

“He said you need to stop taking the blame for everything.” He said.

“Nope, I like taking the blame for my friends.” I said, making him stare at me in discontent, then leave the room. “Tell me he’s not going to run away again."

Sudowoodo came back into the room with worry on his face.

“He said he didn’t mean to hurt you like that and will never leave you again now that he realizes you are a pure person.” Gabriel said. “He has had a lot of encounters with Team Rocket since he took out a lot of trainer’s Pokemon. Who’s Team Rocket by the way?”

“Really, I thought everyone knew Kanto’s and Johto’s infamous Pokemon thieves.” I said. “If you see a person with black clothes with a red R, do not let him near you and call the police.”

“Okay, thanks.” He said, then pulled me to my feet.

“Can I have a blowjob now?” He asked, making me giggle as Chancy pulled him away before pulling the front of his pants down, then started to suck him. He moaned as pleasure filled his face.

“So that what it feels like.” He moaned, making me giggle. “Now all need to feel is a pussy on that.”

He sighed as frustration filled his face.

“I need to get a female humanoid Pokemon.” He said. “I can’t seem to find a real girl that wishes to be my girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not ready for a human relationship yet.” I said. “How long was I...”

“You were out for almost an hour.” He moaned before he grunted, then Chancy looked at me with her eyes, making me smile as I got down and took over.

A second later he moaned as his cock twitched, but nothing came out.

“Really, you’re not even going through puberty?” I asked, making him look down at me.

“How did you guys swap without me noticing?” He asked, making me giggle. “My mom told me that stage of my life should happen anytime now.”

“How old are you?” I asked.

“Fourteen.” He said. “And you?”

“Same.” I said.

“Really, I thought you were twelve.” He said, making me grunt in frustration. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know, I’m a midget.” I said.

“No you’re not.” He said. “You just haven’t started yet.”

“Yes I have.” I said as I pulled my blouse up and pointed to my breasts, making his eyes lock to it before he smiled with color filling his face. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” He said as I lowered my blouse. “I like seeing girls and kinda wish I find more that don’t fear showing themselves off like you.”

The door opened up as Joy walked in and smiled as she saw me, then headed to a pantry, making me grab Gabriel’s dick to stuff it back in his pants and buttoning him up as he stared out in disbelief.

“Sorry, didn’t want you getting caught.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.

“Chancy, I need you to check on the patients.” Joy said and headed to the door. “A few trainers are needing healing.”

Chancy nodded and ran out of the room, making her follow, but she went the opposite way once she hit the hall.

“Anyone seen that girl with a Golduck and Sudowoodo following her around?” Alice asked.

“She’s in the kitchen.” Joy said, making Alice peek in.

“The hiker wishes to move now.” She said.

“Then you may.” I said.

“No, not without you.” She said. “Entei wants me to keep an eye on you in the cities and towns since he don’t feel comfortable going there.”

“Can I follow you?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t care.” She said. “Entei won't let you catch him if that’s what you are aiming for. I been trying for a month now. Well, not anymore now that I made a deal with him.”

“And that is?” I asked.

“I have to protect you during the city and towns and I get to spend time with him.” She said.

“I wish he would just leave me alone.” I grumbled as I left the room, but she grabbed me and turn me to her before touching my head with worry on her face. “I startled Sudowoodo.”

“Ouch.” She said with pain on her face.

“I didn’t feel it.” I said.

“I call Tauros shit.” She said, making me giggle. “Rocks hurt.”

“I was knocked out.” I said

“I take it back.” She said as her worry returned, making me giggle again and turned away before heading to the exit.

Once I got to the lobby, the place was packed.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“It's gym rush hour.” Joy said. “It drops around nine, then picks up again around one before dropping for the final time around four. So if you find another gym keep that in mind.”

“Oh, okay.” I said as I nodded. “Good luck guys, his Scyther is really quick.”

Everyone looked at me, then to my badge before smiling.

“Care to battle me?” A boy asked. “I’m not sure if I’m ready.”

“You don’t want to do that.” I said. “I was over kill for him.”

Everyone giggled.

“Yeah right.” He said.

“It’s true.” Joy said. “Bugsy’s Pokemon was in bad shape.”

“Crap, tell me I didn’t make him close the gym.” I whined.

“No honey, I was able to heal them after, but he had to close the gym for the night since I had to keep them overnight from them having a concussion from all those rocks you sent at him.”

“Okay.” I said with a sigh of relief.

“Young miss, can we go now?” The hiker asked from the door. “I need to get to Goldenrod.”

“Right, sorry.” I said as I left the Center.

Once I got to the forest entrance, I looked back.

“Something the matter?” Gabriel asked.

“No.” I said softly.

“You’re lying to me.” He said. “Why are you sad?”

“Her Pokemon was stolen.” Alice said.

“Crap, forgot about that.” He said as I turned and moved into the forest.

A few minutes of wandering, I came up to a thick shrub with thorns all over it, making an effective wall that threatens to shred any fleshy being that tries to pass.

“This is the bush.” The hiker said. “Don’t touch it if you don’t want painful thorns in your hands.”

“Come out Bulby, time to use cut.” Alice said as I started to walk the other path in hope to losing them.

A few minutes later, I spotted an Oran berry tree, then looked back to see only my Pokemon followed.

“Looks like it’s our lucky day.” I said as I pulled out four storage bags. “Pack as much as you can, then eat your fill. I want to restock your berry juices that tastes so good.”

They looked to the tree as they giggled, then their mouths dropped open as they became excited before grabbing the bags and run to fill them up.

“I’ll make a pie once we get to Goldenrod.” I said as I sat down and stared at the entrance of the area and wondered if I’d ever see Ribbons again.

A tussle of a bush sounded next to me, making me look to it to see a pair of blue eyes staring into mine as something small and green was just inches from my face as it was about to touch me. I gasp and scurried back before a small green pixie like creature came into focus as she stared at me in worry before she shook her head, making me pull out my Pokedex and aimed at her.

“Celebi, the time travel Pokemon, current level is seventy.” It said. “This Pokemon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us.”

“Great another legendary Pokemon is going to stalk me.” I whined, making her look up and laugh.

I looked up to see Entei sitting on a thick branch, making me whine.

“Just go away Entei.” I whined. “I don’t want the attention of powerful Pokemon that I know nothing about.”

She stared at me in worry, then touched my head, making me glance to her eyes as they started to glow.

“She has been attacked by a Spiritomb when she got separated from her mother during toddler age and she almost died from it as it tried to suffocate her if a man didn’t stop it.” She said. “Ever since then she feared everyone she don’t know about.”

“So that's why she thought I was destructive by nature.” He said. “Spiritomb are known to be evil, but I assure you I am not.”

“And I’m not too.” She said.

“I know you're not if the Pokedex said good fortune awaits me.” I said. “I kinda need good fortune with all this bad luck I have been having recently.”

“Then why do you wish me to leave?” She asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said as I looked forward.

She sighed, then she touched my head before gasping.

“Her partner was stolen.” She said.

“Stop doing that.” I growled. “Vanquisher use surf on them please. I’m tired of them ignoring my wishes to be left alone.”

A second later, nothing happened, making me look back to see my friends were frozen in time as they were In the middle of picking a berry. I looked at Celebi in fear.

“What have you done to me.” I cried. “How are you freezing time?”

“No no don't fear me.” She whined, then sighed as she disappeared.

I looked back to see my Pokemon moving again, then I looked up to Entei to see him still there with worry on his face.

“Just go please.” I said, making him shake his head.

“You need to be protected.” He said. “You are something special if Celebi is even drawn to you.”

I sighed as I shook my head and looked forward to see Alice standing with Gabriel as he stared at Entei in shock while he held up his phone.

“Where’s Celebi?” Alice asked.

“Right here.” Celebi said behind them, making them scream as they spun around before I giggled.

“You’re a prankster, aren’t you?” I asked, making her smile as she nodded.

“I can be at times.” She said while Gabriel took a picture.

Alice threw a Pokeball, but she teleported behind her.

“Not going to happen.” She growled. “I’ll never be owned by anyone that has greed in their hearts.”

Gabriel backed away from her.

“No, she’s not a thief.” She said. “She will do anything to get a Pokemon even if it hurts others.”

I sighed and crawled through bushes before Celebi appeared in front of me.

“Sorry, I can’t allow you to wander off the path in my forest.” She said. “I don’t wish you to die of starvation once you get lost.”

“Why does everyone think I’m going to die.” I whined.

“You already did once.” She said.

“What!” Gabriel yelped, making me sigh as she smiled.

“He has a crush on you just like your Pokemon.” She said.

“I know that.” I said then pushed her out of the way before standing up, but she shove me back.

“Nope.” She said. “Try again and I’ll teleport you out of my forest.”

I smiled.

“With your unwanted guest that you are trying to flee.” She said, making me growl and turn away. “Come on sweetie, don’t push everyone away. What if I tell you that you will see Ribbons again?”

I looked at her in disbelief.

“Where?” I asked.

“I can’t tell you.” She said. “It will create a time paradox.”

“Don’t go down that road with me.” I grumbled. “That crap goes miles over my head.”

She giggled as she appeared in my lap, making me stare at her.

“Yes, I do have a crush.” She said.

“Stop that.” I growled, making her giggle.

“Sorry, I can’t help reading your thoughts.” She said, making me shove her away. “Go back to the future where you belong.”

“I am in a future.” She said.

“What.” I said, making her smile.

“Just not the future you want.” She said, making me sigh. “Why does my life have to be cursed.”

“You’re not cursed.” She growled. “I would feel it if you were.”

“I’m out of here.” I growled as I stood up and started walking back to the cut area, then stared to head to Goldenrod City. A few minutes later, I came up to a small lake, just as a chitter filled the air behind me, making me look back to see as Spinarak hanging down from a tree and landed on me. I screamed as I smacked it off and fell into the lake, making me start to panic as I couldn't touch the bottom before Gabriel gasped.

“She can’t swim.” He yelped as he ran to me and reached out to me, but I was out of reach. Entei came running across the surface of the lake as if it was solid while the water round his feet started to boil, then snatch me up and put me on his back as he got back to land.

I started panting as I tried to calm while he stared at me in worry. I stared at his fur since it didn’t feel like any Pokemon I ever felt. He felt like an extra soft teddy bear and he sent off a soothing energy, making my hand do as they please and grip his fur from it’s softness before letting go and gripping another area like a Meowth kneading their bedding. He smiled as he saw me start to fall asleep from his energy.

“Rest child, don’t fight it.” He said. “I’ll protect you as you rest.”

“Can I ride you?” Gabriel asked.

“No, only she can.” He said, then ran away.

“Wait, what about her Pokemon.” Alice asked, making him freeze and look at me.

“Call them back before you fall asleep.” He said, making me do as I was told before passing out.


	11. Falling Out Between the Trio

“No brother, I don’t know what she is.” A man whispered. “She smells like a human, looks like a human and…

Something warm and wet ran across my face, leaving a thick coat of slime behind.

“She even tastes like a human.” He continued.

“That’s only until you get to her lower half.” Entei said with a chuckle. “Her partners pounds her to unconsciousness without stop each night and continues even after that and she loves every bit of it even though I doubt she truly, fully understand what they are doing to her. Good thing Pokemon can’t impregnate humans or she might be in trouble.”

Two different chuckles filled the air followed by the most terrifying roar I ever heard, making me gasp as I looked around just to see two new beast with Entei surrounded me at biting distance as a news reporter backed away to his camera operator with fear in his face.

“Keep your distance human.” Entei growled as I fumbled with my Pokedex with trembling hands.

“Oh Arceus, She’s been taken against her will with that much fear she’s showing.” The reporter whined as she stared at me in worry while I lined the Pokedex to the new solid blue beast that looks to be some kind of deer and a near solid yellow beast that looks like a cat.

All three looked at me in worry, then stared at the Pokedex.

“What is that?” The yellow beast asked.

“It tells her who we are.” Entei said.

“To the left is Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon, current level is fifty.” It said. “This Pokemon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.”

“Not possible.” Suicune said. “How could they possibly know that?”

“To the right is Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon, current level is fifty.” The Pokedex continues. “A Pokemon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.”

Tears started to fall from my eyes from this being a little too much for me as I looked around for a place to run, but I found myself in a narrow path with several human staring at me in worry.

“What should we do?” The reporter asked. “I never expected the legendary dogs to kidnap a child. Why didn’t she scan Entei?”

“You will do nothing and we didn’t kidnap her.” Entei growled, then walked to me, making me try to get away, but my back hit the wall.

He grabbed me by my blouse with his mouth and put me on his back just as a trickle of wetness ran along my legs, then a short solid drizzling sound filled the air, making him look into my eyes in alarm before he looked at his brothers.

“Forgive me for the interruptions, my brothers.” Entei said. “I must find another place to lie low before she pees herself again or has a heart attack.”

“No, I wish to stay with you.” Suicune said.

“As do I.” Raikou said. “I never met a human that didn’t want to capture us.”

“Look at her, she's terrified stiff from all three of us near her.” Entei said. “That fear is what’s making her not want to catch us.”

“Sorry brother.” Suicune said. “We are coming with to help clean her and prevent her from catching you now that I see you have became attached to her, then we can just drop her off where she was going if you think you need to.”

Entei took a deep breath as a cop tried to grab me with worry on his face, but Raikou let out a roar, making a bolt of lightning come down from the sky and strike the ground in front of him. I flinched as my body started to tremble and stared to cry while the man fell to the ground. A second later, he scurried back on his hands and feet as he stared at me in worry.

“That just made it worse.” Entei growled as he stared at me in worry. “Damn it, fine, lets just go.”

Entei took off running, making me fly off his back from the sudden speed and slam to the ground, knocking the air out of me. A man ran to me as I gasped for air while I squirmed around. A three foot beam with all the colors in the rainbow shoot passed my face, giving me a boost of energy as it passed, making the man leap to the ground to avoid it, then Suicune picked me up while I closed my eyes.

“Crap, she exhausted herself from fear.” Entei whined.

“Sorry brother.” Suicune’s muffled word said, making me whine as his sharp fang poke my back.

“No, do not speak, you might pierce her with your teeth.” Entei said.

A few minutes later, they slow to a stop before someone took off my panties, then licked my slit, making me whine as looked back to see it was Entei. Raikou dipped my panties in the ocean and shook it around, making me realize they were trying to clean me from my accident. Entei’s eyes closed in pleasure as he started to rim me, making me grunt from the strange feeling as he started to push deep in me.

“Brother stop.” Suicune said with a chuckle. “You’re becoming horny and you are way too big for her.”

I giggled, making them look at me, then they smiled.

“I told you she loves every bit of it.” Entei said. “But you're right, I am getting attached to her. I think I might have to ask to join her.”

“Hell no, you need to leave if a human is swaying you.” Suicune growled, making his sharp fangs stab into my back before I grunted as my mouth dropped open in fear of him going to chomp down in anger.

“Brother, put her down!” Entei yelped. “That was pain I saw.”

Suicune dropped me, making me fall to the ground with a yelp.

“How dare you just drop her like that!” Entei growled as I roll to a sit, then spotted a foot long shaft near his belly, making me smile from the sight of it. “You could have hurt her.”

“Um guys, look at her.” Raikou said in worry as I crawled to Entei’s shaft.

“I really don’t care if I hurt her!” Suicune growled as I looked at Raikou nervously as he stared at me while holding back his laugh as I reached for my chunk of meat that I wanted. “You threaten to leave us and that’s not what we want.”

“Actually I really don’t mind.” Raikou said as he looked at Suicune in worry. “I mean I love you both dearly, yes, but I accept any decision you two make. If he wishes to go with her, then who are you to deny him that?”

Suicune looked at him in disbelief as I grabbed Entei’s dick and started to suck as much of him as I could, making my mouth start to heat up as if his dick was a self warming dildo and was way warmer than my partners. Entei grunted as he looked at me, making me look at him nervously with my eyes as I continued to suck him before he smiled with love slowly filling into his eyes, so I grab his balls before he grunted again as his love turned to pleasure.

“What the fuck bitch!” Suicune yelped as he smacked me to the ground. “Get your mouth off my brother, you filthy human.”

Entei roared and smacked him to the ground with his huge paw, making me gasp as I stared at him while he stared out in disbelief before I look around for a place to take cover just in case things start exploding.

“No honey, don't flee.” Entei said. “I’m sorry I scared you. Your safe and we aren’t going to have an all out war.”

“I lost all respect for you brother.” Suicune growled as he stood up. “Siding with the humans is unacceptable.”

He looked to Raikou as he stared at him in alarm.

“If you agree with him on joining this human, then you are on your own.” He continued. “I am out of here.”

Suicune took off running, making Raikou stare at him with the same expression, then looked to me as frustration filled his face before Entei stepped in the way.

“Get out of here.” Entei growled. “I see that anger brewing and don’t trust you to not make a fatal mistake.”

Raikou look at him in worry, then sighed as he licked his cheek.

“Be safe brother.” He said. “Know that you are still welcome in my heart. I’ll try to convince our brother to forgive you.”

He took off running as I stared at him in disbelief since I didn’t mean to break them up like this. Entei looked at me, then worry filled his face.

“No sweetie, it’s okay, they will roll back from this.” He said. “They always do when we have a feud.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded, then look back to his shaft that was now receding into his sheath, making him chuckle.

“I will only let you have that if you accept me as your partner.” He said, making me look at him nervously, then grunted in discomfort as I glanced towards his brothers while I thought about the pros and cons on allowing it. I looked back to him as I found no cons at all after all he just did for me with his brothers, then nodded, making him smile as he rubbed his face to mine.

“Thank you, you won’t regret your decision.” He said and licked me on the lips, making me smile as I kissed him back before he chuckled. “The Pokeball please. I don’t want you having second thoughts and try to ditch me with your fear again.”

I took a deep breath and pulled out my last ball, making me look in my bag since I had way more than that, but all of them were really gone.

“I’m sorry if we made you lose something.” He said in worry. “I’ll keep my eye out for stuff.”

“It’s nothing too expensive.” I said just as he tapped his face to the ball, making him shrink inside before the ball started to shake, then it clicked.

I stared at it with discomfort, then released him, making him stare out in disbelief.

“Having regrets already?” I asked.

“What, no.” He said as he looked at me. “I just never expected that what it would be like in one of those things. I never let one touch me.”

“Is it comfortable?” I asked.

“Yes actually.” He said. “But I wish to bond with you since I see you still fear me too much.”

“I’ll get used to you.” I said, then stood up before hugging him, welcome to the team. “I just hope I can find my other teammate so I can feel whole again.”

He sighed and kissed me, then looked passed me before he bit his lip and held back his laugh, making me look back to see Mitch sitting on the ground while looking under my skirt with a cherry face as he stroked himself over his clothes.

“Really.” I growled, making him giggle as he grinned, then held up my panties

I took them and put them on as he looked at Entei nervously.

“Don’t fear me, I am with her now.” Entei said.

“I know, I saw the whole thing.” Mitch said, then he looked to me. “Why didn’t you tell me my partner can’t learn Pay Day.”

“Because you didn’t ask.” I said, then pulled out my Pokedex. “Show me what Pokemon can learn Pay Day and transfer it.

“Awaiting PDA tap.” It said, making him put up his Pokegear. “Data transfer successful.”

“Thanks.” He said then stood up before kissing me on the lips.

“How’s your Machop?” I asked, making him smile and pull him out.

“Why don't you see for yourself?” He asked. “Come on out and greet your fuck toy Machoke.”

I gasped as an intimidating mass of purple gray flesh that stood at my height appeared in front of me.

“No, don't fear him.” He yelped as Machoke stared at me in worry.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting him to evolve, nor have I seen his evolution stages up close.” I said, then I looked down his perfect body until I spotted a decent mound under his black skin tight Speedo before a smile grew on my face, then wondered how he would feel in me, making Machoke smile.

“You pass for her liking just like me.” He said, making Machoke chuckle with Entei.

“So what are you doing here?” I asked, then looked around to see a large field of grass that was along the ocean. “Where ever here is.”

I pulled up my map to see I was on Route 34.

“Okay, that’s good.” I said.

“Where is Ribbons?” Mitch asked, making me look at him, then sigh as I looked away before he whined. “No, tell me he didn’t die in that cave.”

“No, he didn’t.” I said. “He was stolen from me by the thugs you warn me about.”

Anger filled their face.

“Do you have any idea where they are?” He asked, making me shake my head before they sighed.

“I see you guys became sync after we parted.” I said with as smile, making them smile and nodded.

“I finally lost my virginity to him now that I grew some balls.” He said, making me giggle.

“Well, I better get my team some lunch.” I said as I pulled out my Pokeballs and sent my team out, making them look at me, then to Entei in suspicion.

“None of that, don’t look at him like that please.” I said. “I trust him enough to be in our team now.”

They looked at me and smile slightly before I looked to Entei.

“Are you going to be comfortable walking with me through the city?” I asked, making is face fill with discomfort, then he sighed.

“I have to be.” He said. “I can’t protect you in that ball all the time. And I remember hearing no one can capture me again to steal me from you without you releasing me into the wild by nurse Joy, not that they will have me long enough to command me now that I seen what happens to your mood when you lose one of your teammates.”

I nodded as I looked forward.

“Do you wish me to carry you?” He asked.

“No, I don’t really like him carrying me.” I said as I pointed to Vanquisher, making him put on a fake pout before Entei chuckled. “Give Mitch that ride.”

“Really!” Mitch yelped.

“Um, I don’t like excitement from people much.” Entei said

“Oh sorry, please allow me to ride.” Mitch begged with worry on his face.

He sighed then picked him up and put him on his back.

“Just stay calm please.” He said, making Mitch take several deep breaths while his hand started to kneed his fur.

“Why do you guys do that?” Entei asked. “Not that I mind since it actually feels nice.”

“I couldn’t control it.” I said. “There is an energy on you that took control of me, then it put me to sleep since it felt so soothing.

“I see that.” He said as he watch Mitch start to fall asleep. “I have no idea why that is.”

He looked at Machoke.

“Forgive me if you didn’t like that.” He said, making Machoke shake his head with a smile, then stepped to me before he hugged me.

“He said thanks for making their dream to meet something famous.” Entei said.

I nodded as I hugged him back before my hands started to wonder his body, making him chuckle as I found his ass.

“Looks like my unfulfilled promise is taking control over her.” Entei said.

“No, it's fine.” I said. “It’s his perfect body that feels so nice to the touch that took control of me. I better get going before I make him fuck me in public.”

Machoke let me go as he grinned, then I started walking. Once I got to the city, I spotted my mom looking around in panic, then she grabbed an officer that was eating a sandwich.

“Did you see where they took my daughter?" She cried. “They were heading this way.”

“Calm ma’am, who is your daughter and who are they?” The cop asked in worry.

“The legendary dog Pokemon.” My mom said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“I’m okay mom.” I said, making her look to me, then glared at Entei. “Mom stop, he's on my side now.”

“That’s not possible.” She said. “No one can catch them.”

I grabbed Mitch and passed him to Machoke before withdrawing Entei, then looked to my mom to see her staring in disbelief.

“Mom, close your mouth before someone takes that as a request of service.” I said, making the cop bust out laughing as her face filled with color.

“Thanks for telling me you're alright honey.” He said with a giggle. “God that was a good comment. I’ll be reporting that now so they can cancel the rescue party.”

After he said that he grabbed his radio and started talking as he walked away. I released Entei, making him look at my mom as she stared at him, then walked to him before looking into his eyes.

“Why did you three scare her like that?” She asked. “I never seen her piss herself before.”

“Mom!” I whined.

“I didn’t mean to.” Entei said as he glanced to me, then back to her. “Your daughter is special... somehow.”

“Special how?” She asked with disbelief as she glanced to me with her eyes before looking back to him.

“I still don’t quite know, but enough to befriend me and we are the most stubborn Pokemon to befriend.”

“I’ll say.” She said with discontent. “I tried catching Suicune once, but failed as he wiped out my team.”

“That sounds like him.” He said with a chuckle. “He likes a challenge. Do you trust me now?”

“Yes sweetie.” She said as she rubbed his maw. “I can’t deny that now that you are with her and not just kidnapping her.”

“Like I said, I didn’t kidnap her.” He said. “I wanted to see if my brothers knew anything about how she is luring people and Pokemon to her without any contact from her end.”

“That’s just her kind nature.” She said with a smile. “She always had that gift.”

“That’s what she said on the always having it.” He said.

“She don’t like to lie, so believe her if she says something.” She said.

“I will now that you said that.” He said. “Thank you for trusting me with your daughter.”

She nodded as she looked at me.

“I may have found your Pokemon honey.” She said.

“Where?” I asked.

“I heard the thugs have several hideouts and one of them is in this city.” She said.

“Show me.” I said.

“That’s just it, I can’t since it's only a rumor at the moment and I need to dig around some more.” She said just as a moan from Mitch filled the air, making us look a him to see Machoke suck him as he slept in his arm.

Pleasure filled his face as he started to swallow his cum before my mom giggled.

“My god Machoke.” She said. “Couldn’t you wait to get a room?”

Machoke open his eyes before smiled nervously without taking his mouth off him as he shook his head, then put his trainers cock away. She giggled again as she shook her head.

“Pokemon these days.” She said. “Always horny.”

“Sorry to say, but I joined their club.” I said making her giggle as she nodded.

“Yeah, so did I.” She said. “I think everyone has. Well, I better get back to work on collecting my badges and looking for your Pokemon. Good luck on finding him before me.”

I nodded as she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it.

“Come out and take me to my next gym fight Dragonite.” She said as he appeared, making him look at me and smile.

I walk to him and hugged him.

“It's been awhile buddy.” I said. “I hope you are doing good.”

He smiled and nodded as his cock started to grow against my chest like it always does, making me grab it before stroking it.

“Come on now.” My mom growled. “What did I say about trying to get her to touch you like that. You’re mine, not hers.”

“It's okay mom.” I said with a giggle. “I won’t take him from you. Now you might want to find a room to fix that.”

“Yeah I know, I will be getting screwed in the air soon now thanks to you.” She grumbled. “I just hope he don't cum all over a bystander like last time.”

I busted out laughing as I let him go, then kissed the tip of his head, making it pre up.

“How did you do that with one kiss?” She asked as I licked it off.

“I’m hotter than you.” I said, making Entei laugh as she stared at me with jealousy.

“Really mom?” I asked. “I look just like you, there is no way you can be beat by me.”

She smiled and put her back to him making him grab her and take off into the sky before shoving his shaft between her thighs as he started to fuck them. I grinned as I loved it when he does that.

“Alright time to go.” I said as I closed my eyes.


	12. Search and Rescue

Once I opened my eyes, I started walking into the city until I came up to a street vendor that was selling smoothies.

“I’ll take ten.” I said, making him look at me from the berries that he was washing, then gasped as he saw Entei.

“Of course honey.” He said as he nodded.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture before getting to work while glancing to Entei every now and then.

“I’m sorry honey, it seems I don’t have enough for ten.” He said as he put the last of his berries in the seventh cup.

“I guess that's fine.” I said, making him smile and finish up.

“Thanks for putting me out of business early.” He said as he gave me the cups.

“How is that a good thing?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“It’s not, but I didn’t want you to feel bad.” He said. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back up in a few hours once my next shipment arrives.”

I nodded as I passed one each to my Pokemon before I turned to Machoke.

“Do you have more teammates?” I asked. “I have enough for one more if you do.”

“No you don’t.” Entei said.

“I’ll gladly give up mine.” I said.

Machoke shook his head, making me nod as give him two before I tried to feed Entei his, but he stared at it in discomfort.

“Really, You’d think I’d harm you?” I asked, making him look to my face.

“Forgive me, I’m not used to accepting from humans.” He said as he opened his mouth, making me slowly pour it in before his face filled disbelief as he started to lap it up quicker before I grinned.

“Don’t get a brain freeze now.” I said, making him smile and slow down.

Once he was finished, I drank mine, then took a deep breath.

“That hit the spot.” I said.

“Indeed.” Entei said as I started walking.

As we walked, everyone we passed either stared at Entei in fear or started taking pictures, but everyone kept their distance from me as if they feared me as well. I came to the supermarket, then looked into my bag to see the last of the food was eaten already, so I walked in before looking back to see Entei was able to fit through the door.

“Okay guys pick your meal for tonight.” I said. “I’m cooking.”

Sudowoodo took off running down the aisle while Machoke stepped closer to me, making me look at him.

“He asks if he’s invited too?” Entei said.

“That’s if your trainer is up for it.” I said. “I don't control you.”

He shook Mitch, but he whined and didn't wake.

“I need a drizzle please.” I said, making a gush of water come from behind me and hit him in the face.

I looked to Vanquisher's last spot in confusion to see he was still there.

“The hell was that for!” Mitch whined as I looked back to see Squirtle grinning. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to become a heavy sleeper again, yes we can stay for her meal. Oh hell yes, I love smoothies.”

“Are you wild?” I asked, making him shake his head before squirting me.

“Great, it’s day one on my Pokemon journey again.” I grumbled as I wiped my face off, making Vanquisher start laughing.

Once I opened my eyes again he squirt me again.

“Okay that’s it, hydro pump him and see how he likes it.” I growled, making his face fill with disbelief before he fled the building. “That's what I thought.”

A giggle filled the air, making me look to a boy.

“Sorry about that.” He said. “He likes cute girls and has a funny way on showing it.”

“Well, this girl will gladly show who has the better Water Gun.” I said, making him giggle again. “I’m so glad I don't put on makeup anymore.”

I turned to Sudowoodo to see him holding his veggies.

“So a salad for a side dish?” I asked. “What’s the main course?”

He thought about it, then shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay, your turn to get that part Vanquisher.” I said.

He smiled and walked into the isle as I grabbed the salad ingredients and put it on the counter as a man smiled while watching Vanquisher do his picking.

“I like how you do things with your team.” He said. “I don’t see many allow their Pokemon pick their meals, then try to teach them to think better on meals.”

“My Pokemon pretty much own me, not the other way around.” I said. “The only thing I ask from them is to battle for me. Everything else they can do as they see fit.”

He nodded.

“I see why they like you so much.” He said. “Is that how you manage to capture the heart of the impossible?”

“We still don’t know.” I said as Vanquisher came back with some ingredients for Pokepuffs.

“Okay, that’s dessert, but I still don’t see the main course.” I said, making the man chuckle. “Looks like it's your turn Entei.”

I glanced to him.

“Um, that is if you know what your looking at.” I said.

“Um, let me check.” He said with uncertainty.

“Did he just speak?” The man asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” I said. “He’s so helpful to since I can’t understand my team without him.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean on that one.” He said as Entei came back with a dog bone.

“Okay, um, I have no clue about that one.” I said. “Your chew toy, but still no main course.”

He smile as he put it on the counter, making the man reach up to his head before Entei jumped back and got into a battle stance.

“Calm, calm.” I said in worry as I grabbed his maw with both hands. “He’s just wishing to be friendly with a few strokes.”

He stared into my eyes, then took a deep breath before taking a step closer and set the bone down as the man stroked his head.

“Sorry for startling you.” He said.

“It’s fine.” Entei said. “I’ll get used to humans eventually.”

“I guess it's my turn to get the main coerce since no one has an idea what to get.” I said as I walked into the aisles.

A few minutes of looking around, I noticed the shelves were low on stock, making me grab stuff for bacon mushroom cheese burgers, then put them on the counter.

“Oh, now your talking.” The man said. “Thanks for the idea. That will be twelve hundred Pokedollars.”

I reached into my purse and pulled out my money, but I was one hundred short, making me look at Vanquisher.

“Um, buddy, may I borrow a hundred of your earnings?” I asked.

He smiled and pointed to my purse, making me look to it before spotting the big nugget he gave me.

“But that’s your friendship gift.” I said, making him wave his hand as if he said don’t worry about it.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

“Can we do a trade instead?” I asked.

“Of course sweetie.” He said. “What are you selling?”

I pulled out the nugget, making his eyes widen.

“I don’t think I have enough change.” He said nervously, making me giggle. “Let me check with my boss.”

He reached for a phone and dialed a number.

“Sir, I have a customer that wishes to trade a very rare and very expensive item for cash, but I don’t have enough at my station… Okay, thank you sir.”

He hung up and looked to me.

“He’s on his way to assist you from the fifth floor.” He said. “It will take a second. Meanwhile take your goods while I help the person behind you.”

“Okay.” I said as I packed the goods and turned around just to get a gush of water to the face.

“Surf now!” I growled, making a wave of water smashed into Squirtle as he fled with fear in his face, then spun around on his shell as he slid across the floor.

“Squirtle.” He whined as his limbs became limp.

“Damn, I never seen that move in action before.” The boy yelped as he pulled out his Pokeball. “Now you know she is not to be messed with Squirtle, return.”

Once he got his Pokemon he put it closer to his face.

“You are not getting ice cream as a punishment as well.” He said. “I told you not to attack her again.”

A man came to me with a smile.

“What do you have for me honey?” He asked, then glanced to Entei nervously as I held up the nugget.

He looked at it before staring in shock.

“Where did you find this beauty?” He yelped. “Never mind, I’ll pay fifty grand for it and the stuff you were trying to buy with it.”

The boy yelped out in disbelief, making the man grin as he glanced to him.

“Is that alright?” He asked.

“Yes it is.” I said, making him smile as a man in a suit stepped forward as he held up a steel briefcase that was chained to his wrist, then he grabbed it before taking it off his wrist and gave it to me.

“Thank you so much sweetie.” He said as he took the nugget, then stared at it as he walked up the steps.

“Okay guys let's go find a stove that I can borrow.” I said as I put the money in my purse, then placed the suitcase on the counter.

“The Pokecenter allows it.” The clerk said.

“Okay, thanks.” I said as I left the store and headed to the Center.

Once I got there, nurse Joy looked up and gasped.

“Oh my, how in the world did you catch him!” She yelped.

“Never mind that.” I said. “I need to cook them their meal. May I use your stove?”

“Of course honey.” She said. “Chancy show her the way please.”

“May I borrow her as well?” I asked.

“Um sure, but don’t leave the Center.” She said with confusion.

I nodded as Chancy came to me as she stared at Entei nervously, then pulled me down the hall.

Once we got to the kitchen she turned to me.

“I heard you guys aren’t allowed to release your stress without a trainers permission, so please pick your partner.” I said, making her grin and hug me. “You’re welcome. I think it’s only fair if all you do is want to help others.”

She let me go and ran to Sudowoodo, making him looked to me nervously.

“It’s okay.” I said. “Just do what you did to me and knock her into another world.”

He smiled and grabbed her before taking her away.

“What’s going on?” Joy asked as they froze and looked at her. “Oh okay, I’m glad someone found out about that. As you were.”

“If the other wish to join please do.” I said.

“Thank you honey.” She said. “They really needed that.”

I turned to the stove and started to cook, making Entei step forward as the others left to pick their fuck toy.

“Why do I sense your depression getting worse?” He asked softly.

I looked at him, then back to what I was doing.

“Please talk about it.” He said. “I wish to help.”

“You can’t.” I said. “You’re involved.”

“Wait, I’m making you depressed?” He asked.

“No no.” I said as I grabbed his maw and rubbed it. “Everyone fears you and in return they fear me.”

His face soften to concern.

“I don’t wish you in the Pokeball.” I said. “I like my Pokemon at my side at all times. It makes me feel less of a slaver and more like a companion since you’re not caged up all the time.”

He smiled weakly before I turned back to the food.

“Where is she?” Samuel’s voice filled the air.

“Where is who, Professor Oak?” Joy asked.

“Maggie.” He said. “Um, the girl with the Entei?”

“In the kitchen cooking a meal.” She said, making him come running into the room before staring at Entei in disbelief.

“How did you do it?” He asked as he got ready to place his hand on him, but Entei jumped back and got into battle stance.

“Back off, you’re too excited.” He growled.

“Forgive me.” Samuel said. “I never had the honor of setting eyes on anything even close to a legendary and be up close. My name is Professor Samuel Oak.”

“I know who you are and don’t care.” Entei said. “Stay away from me and my partner.”

He looked at me in disbelief.

“”How?” He asked, making me shrug my shoulders. “Your mother couldn't catch anything this rare. She managed to get half of the known legendary on her Pokedex, but not catch one.”

He looked at Entei once more before grabbing my Pokedex and looked at it.

“You seen Celebi!” He yelped, making me gasp.

“Back off human.” Entei growled. “You’re scaring her now.”

“Show me where you found it.” He said.

“No, don’t do that.” Entei said. “She is not to be disturbed.”

“No need to protect me, my friend.” Celebi said, making Samuel look around with a gasp.

“You will not see me professor.” She said. “Only she will since she is my friend.”

“I don’t even know you.” I mumbled. “I barely know Entei.”

“Are you saying you don’t wish to be friends?” She asked.

“No, I never deny friendship.” I said. “But I do company if I don’t trust you like I didn’t with Entei until he protected me from his brothers.”

She appeared in front of me, then grabbed a mushroom, making Samuel look at it.

“How are you invisible.” He asked as she ate the mushroom.

“I will not tell you anything.” She said. “May I try one of these things you are making? It smells nice so far.”

“Sure, I like to cook and never like anyone going hungry.” I said, making her smile before sitting on the edge of the counter and watched me cook.

Once I got her serving, I cut it into fourths so she could eat it easier, then gave her the plate.

“Thank you sweetie.” She said as she looked to Samuel.

“Do not touch her.” She said.

“What do you have against my mentor?” I asked.

“I don’t trust him.” She said, making Samuel sigh as he left the room.

She moaned, then stuffed her mouth up to where her cheeks were bulging before moaning again.

“So good.” she moaned with a whimper. "Why can't I stop being a Swinub?"

I giggled as I took a picture, making Samuel take it and look at it before his mouth dropped open as I moved Entei’s serving.

“I know this won't even hit bottom, but you can always go to your stashes and eat there." I said. "I will not hold chains on you.”

He smiled and shook his head as Samuel stuffed my Pokedex in my pocket and ran out of the room.

“Don’t worry about me.” He said.

“Do you seriously think I can do that?” I grumbled, making him bust out laughing.

“Man, that face was perfect.” He said with a few chuckles. “I guess not, I’ll do as you say if I get hungry.”

He ate his food in one bite before letting out a short moan as he stared out in disbelief.

I looked to the door as something moved and noticed Samuel was smiling from his face.

“lunch is ready guys.” I said as I started to make the hamburgers, then heard Samuel yelp as rapid footstep filled the air.

“Easy, easy.” He said with a chuckle. “Don’t trample me. I had enough of that with the Pokemon at my lab.”

I smiled as I passed out the plate to Machoke, Mitch and Vanquisher, but once I held one up to Sudowoodo, he stared at it.

“Honey, inorganic, plants and herbivores don’t eat meat.” Samuel said.

“Oh crap, I forgot about that.” I whined. “I’m sorry.”

Sudowoodo smiled and shook his head, then grabbed the leftover mushrooms and veggies.

“Are you sure that's going to be enough?” I asked, making him nod. “Okay.”

I sighed in relief, then held up the plate to Samuel, making him smile before coming to me and took the plate as I fixed mine. Sudowoodo whined, making me look at him to see him staring at my food in disbelief.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“He just realized he took your share of the veggies to go on your food.” Entei said.

“It’s only fair for being forgetful, so there is no need to worry about it.” I said, making him growl as he walked away, then I looked at Entei in confusion to see him smiling.

“He don’t like the way you place everything on your shoulders.” He said. “He thinks you’re torturing yourself trying to please everyone at all cost and not care about yourself.”

“I don’t take it as torture.” I said. “I take it as doing the right thing.”

Once I ate, I looked around to see everyone wasn’t around.

“They are taking a nap or getting laid.” Samuel said.

I giggled as I nodded, then looked to Celebi to see she was staring at me before she smiled.

“Do you wish me to clean up so you can go look?” She asked.

“No, I made the mess, I clean it.” I said, making her nod. “Please resist harder on reading my thoughts.”

She giggled.

“Can’t, sorry.” She said.

Once everything was clean and packed, I turn to leave.

“Yes, I’ll watch over them.” Celebi said, making me growl and walk away as she giggled. “No, I’m not doing it on purpose.”

Once I was about to go outside, someone grabbed my arm, making me look back.

“Where do you think your going unprotected.” Samuel asked. “This city can be dangerous without Pokemon.”

“My protector is right behind you and is trying to resist attacking you for grabbing me without my permission.” I said, making him gasp as he let go before look back slowly to see Entei as he sighed, then walked to my side.

I started walking and pulled out my Pokedex before moving it over him.

“What moves does he know and what ability does he have?” I asked.

“Bite, stomp, roar, and eruption.” It said. “Inner focus is his ability. Inner Focus prevents the Pokemon from flinching, for example when attacked by a move like Headbutt.”

“What’s eruption?” I asked.

“A fire type move that gets stronger based on how much health user has.” It said. “User currently has three hundred fifty health. This is how it works, the damage base is one hundred fifty health times current user’s health then divide that by max health.”

“Yeah, way over my head.” I said with a whine, making Entei chuckle. “Can he learn Shadow Ball, Pay Day, fury cutter, mud-slap or cut?”

“Affirmative on Shadow ball and cut, but not anything else listed.” It said.

“Really, you can learn that awesome move?” I asked, then looked at Entei. “I should be asking do you wish to learn that move?”

“Sweetie, you don’t need to fear my reactions.” He said with a sigh. “I will never harm you. I am willing to learn a new move.”

“Okay.” I said as I pulled out the Technical Machine and tapped it to him. “I wish him to forget that scary Roar.”

He stared at me in shame.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said.

“Done, he forgot Roar and learned Shadow Ball.” The machine said. “Have a nice day.”

Entei stare out in confusion as I put it away.

“Interesting.” He said, then looked into the sky before summoning a large beach ball size jet black orb from his mouth before it shot into the sky with incredible speed. “Very interesting. How does that work?”

“You’re going to need to talk to the egghead that’s following us because I have no idea.” I said, making Samuel chuckle.

Entei growled as he spun to him.

“Leave now!” He growled.

“Calm please.” I whined. “He’s a friend.”

“Not to me he’s not.” He said, making me sigh as I looked forward, then spotted a cop.

“Afternoon sir, do you know anything about the slavers that steal Pokemon?” I asked

“Team Rocket?” He asked.

“No the other one.” I said.

“Oh them, I don’t want to talk about it to a child since you will be snatched on the spot.” He said, making me chuckle in aggravation.

“I like to see them try with my partner behind me.” I said, making him look at Entei in disbelief.

“I hear they live in the sewers, but they’re huge and are making it hard for us to find them.” He said.

“They better not have taking my ribbons down there.” I whined, making his face filled with worry.

“Who are you honey?” He asked.

“Never mind me, where is the entrance?” I asked.

“I refuse to tell if you are actively looking for them.” He said.

“Can you smell it out for me please.” I asked.

“It’s under your feet.” Entei said, making me look down to see a manhole cover.

“Really, I can’t lift that.” I whined. “I need a gate to go through.”

He stepped forward and stomped on the manhole making it flip out of the ground like a coin that was tossed.

“Damn, why didn’t I think of that?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“I forbid you from going down there.” The cop said as he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. “Arcanine, detain her.”

Once Arcanine came out he growled at me, making Entei stomp him to the ground as he growled in anger. Arcanine howled in fear as the cop stared in disbelief while I jumped down. Entei tried to follow, but he grunted as his face filled with worry as he got stuck, then wiggled his way in with a few more grunts, making me giggle as he got through.

“Don’t get stuck.” I said.

“Yeah, had me worried there as well.” He said with a small smile. “That was a close one.”

“I need back up, a child is committing suicide looking for the slaver gang under the city!” The cop cried. “Please honey come back! They are too dangerous to face.”

“Keep going sweetie, I have faced a lot and not much could hit me.” He said.

“I did.” I said.

“Yeah, that was because I didn’t want you harmed and I was trying to learn about you.” He said. “Please don’t feel bad about losing control of your Pokemon on me. I am very intimidating and its common for Pokemon to lash out in fear and without the command of their trainer. Now please focus on getting your friend back so your depression can go away.”

I nodded as I looked forward, but froze when I spotted a Muk.

“Great, not this Pokemon.” I whined, making him chuckle. “Please don’t spot me. I don’t need to smell you.”

He chuckled again as I tried to sneak passed him as I noticed he was eating something that didn’t look to good. Once I was in the clear, I sighed in relief, making him chuckle again.

“Pika pika, chu!” A Pikachu roar just as a crash of thunder filled the tunnels before a man roared in pain.

“Get that thing under control.” The man that stole my Ribbon growled.

I growled as I ran toward him, but Entei grabbed me, making me growl and try to get free.

“Let me go, that's the man that stole Ribbons.” I growled as I looked back, making his face fill with disbelief just as two more crashes of thunder filled the air.

“Please be careful.” He said as he set me down.

I ran toward the battle.

“Chu!” Pikachu roared just as I turned the corner toward it, then fell to the ground as I noticed a crackling bolt was flying at me.

“Pika!” the Pikachu yelped as it ran to me then whined. “Pi!”

“She asked why are you here.” Entei said, making her look at him before whined nervously.

“Have we met?” He asked, making Pikachu respond with a whine.

“Oh I see, I didn’t mean to make you worry for your friend when I scared her with my brothers.” He said.

“I’m sorry who is this Pikachu?” I asked, making her look at me in disbelief before putting her slit to my face.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said with a smile. “I only saw you that once and didn’t bother studying you when we released each other’s stress since I never expected to see you again."

Entei chuckled, making her look at him in frustration.

“No I have no problems with human and Pokemon mating.” He said. “She's a great sucker.”

I smiled as my face started to burn up as she looked at me, then she grinned with a giggle.

“Why are you down here?” I asked. “I’m looking for Ribbons since that man giving the orders to catch you stole him from me.”

“Pika pika, chu pika, chu chu.” She said quickly as she pointed down the tunnel.

“She has been after them ever since she saw them take him and nearly panicked when you were buried alive in rocks.” Entei said.

“Wait, you were following me?” I asked, making her face fill with nervousness.

“She has fell for you as well.” Entei said with a chuckle, making her glare at him. “Sorry, I don’t hide anything from her.”

She sighed as I pulled out a Friendship Ball that I found in my bag while searching for my food, then placed it in front of her.

She looked at it, then smiled as she touch the ball and went into it before it shook until it clicked. I stood up and sent her out, making her look at me with a smile and hugged me.

“She said thank you for being better than my last trainer.” Entei said. “She’s way better than you think.”

I picked her up and put her on my shoulder, making her rub her face to mine as I noticed she didn’t have her Light Ball.

“Where is your Light Ball?” I asked.

“Pi.” She grumbled.

“She lost it again.” Entei said.

“Near Ilex forest?” I asked.

She thought about it, then nodded slowly, making me smile.

“Well you're in luck, I found it on my way there.” I said as I pulled it out of my purse, making her become excited and kissed me as she took it.

“I think I’ll have to make it into a necklace so you don’t lose it.” I said. “For now try to not drop it while we look for our friend or I’ll never find it again with all this gunk down here.”

“Pi pi pi!” She yelped as she pointed.

“He’s down there.” Entei said, making me sigh in relief as a tear fell from my face, making her face filled with worry as she wiped it away.

“Sorry to make you worry.” I said. “I thought I lost him.”

She smiled weakly as she nodded, making me start walking down the tunnel.

Once I got to where she was attacking, three men were on the ground and was surrounded by at least a hundred cages full of Pokemon, making me stare at the men in worry as I placed my hand on the first one’s wrist.

“Pikachu, please don’t use so much power on humans.” I whined. “You killed this one like you did to me and I don’t know CPR.”

Her ears fell back as disbelief filled her face, making me sigh as I touch the next one, to feel he was alive.

“Sylveon!” A familiar voice yelped making me look to it to see Ribbons in cage staring at me with excitement.

“Thank you.” I said with a whimper, making his face fill with worry, then he squeak out in panic just as someone grabbed my neck and pulled me to the ground.

Pikachu fell off me as the man picked me up and put a gun to my head.

“Get in a cage both of you or she gets it.” He growled as I stared out in disbelief while Pikachu stared at me in worry with Entei.

I took a deep breath, then kicked the man in the groin, making him roar out just as he fell on top of me, then my face went under sewage. A second later, something stabbed me in the back, making me scream before the man was launched off me, then someone pick me up. I gasp for air, then start choking and puking from a bad taste. Once my stomach felt better, I moaned in pain.

“Do you know any healing Pikachu?” Entei asked.

“Chu.” She whined as she shook her head in panic while staring at the ground. I looked down to see a puddle of blood forming as a waterfall of it was falling off me.

“Get Ribbons and take me to nurse Joy.” I moaned.

“Who?” He asked.

“The doctor at the place I cooked your food.” I moaned. “Quickly, I think I’m bleeding out.”

“Don’t say that!” He cried as he put me on his back, then ran to Ribbons as Pikachu jumped up next to me and stared into my face with panic as the feeling of Entei’s energy start making my eyes become heavy.

“Pi pi pi!” She cried as she shook me.

“I’m sorry if I die.” I said as I passed out from not being able to resist the energy anymore.


	13. Unintentional Actions with Expected Consequences

I woke up in a human hospital with my mom staring at me as my Pokemon slept all around me. My mom sighed in relief as she smiled.

“Good job on finding him.” She said. “Please don’t be so reckless next time."

“She wasn’t.” Entei said. “She was trying to save human lives even though they are monsters. Pikachu when on a rampage and killed one by accident.”

“Can I go?” I asked.

“Can you move?” My mom asked. “He miss your spine by a few inches.”

“No she can’t go.” My doctor said, making me look at her. “I wish her to stay overnight just to be sure my Chancy healed her fully and to make sure she’s not going to get sick for swallowing sewage.”

My mom's face filled with disgust.

“Please let her rest, ma’am.” My doctor said, making my mom nod as she stood up and kissed me.

“Don’t kiss me.” I whined. “She just said I was in sewage.”

“We gave you a bath honey.” She said, just as something moved between my legs before moving up my body, making a moving lump form in the blanket.

Once it got to my face, Pikachu’s face pop out from under the blanket as she had cum all over it, making me push her down, then wipe it off with the blanket as my mom smiled while I stared at the doctor nervously, but noticed she wasn’t paying attention. Once Pikachu was clean, I uncovered her to see her glaring at me, making me look to the doctor with my eyes. Her anger faded slowly as she looked, then she giggled as she looked at me while the doctor left still buried in her tablet.

“She don’t care if she knows.” My mom said.

“I do.” I said as I kiss Pikachu, then hugged her, making her squeak as she smiled happily and rubbed her face to my chest. My mom smiled as she kissed me on the forehead.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.” She said. “Please stay in bed.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem with her.” I said, making her smile as her face filled with slight color, then nodded.

“I never really tried out the girls.” She said. “Is it any good?”

I smiled and nodded.

“Want to try her?” I asked.

“Pikachu.” Pikachu grumbled.

“Nope, you are the only one allowed to release her pent up stress.” She said with a giggle.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu said.

“Um, that’s not appropriate.” She said with a stern stare. “I will never do that to my daughter.”

Pikachu sighed as she laid her head down, making my mom smile as she looked to Entei.

“Thank you for saving her.” She said

“It was my pleasure.” He said. “I am proud to have such a pure soul as my first trainer.”

“Are you guys planning to keep her up?” She asked.

“Maybe, I still owe her a little something.” He said with a smile, making her giggle.

“Please don’t hurt her by knotting her.” She said.

I don’t think I can even get the whole thing in her.” He said with an embarrassed smile. "But nevertheless, I will be careful.”

She nodded as she walked away, then flipped a do not disturb sign before looking to Ninetails that was staring at me.

I reach out to him, making him smile as he move to me before I hugged him

“Good luck on your wins.” I said. “I really don’t need the luck for that now with how powerful everyone is, so I’m hoping to rub some off to you.”

He grinned as he licked my face and walked to my mom side. My mom glanced to me once more before she closed the door, making me look to Pikachu to see her sleeping, then I looked to Entei to see him staring out the window while everyone else was sleeping still, so I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

“Okay, she’s good to go after she eats.” My doctor said as I felt something licking me, making me reach down to feel it was Pikachu before I scratched under her chin and let her continue.

“Okay, I’ll wake her.” Mitch said.

“No need, stay as long as you like.” She said.

“The door closed before the bed shook as someone climbed over me, then started to kiss me on the lips, making me open my eyes to see Mitch was on top of me naked.

“Tell me you didn’t fill my pussy.” I growled.

“No, I would never do that.” He said with worry. "I was about to get fucked by all the Pokemon in this room if you didn’t wake.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Then as you were.” I said, making him smile nervously before looking to Machoke that had no Speedo on

“Damn, that body is hot.” I said as I stared at his soft thick shaft, making everyone chuckle.

“In that case he fucks me after you.” He said.

“My pussy is kinda occupied right now and it’s getting ready to explode soon, so just a little heads up Storm.” I said, making Pikachu start laughing.

“She likes that name.” Entei said.

“Good.” I said, then started to grunt from her really getting into it. “Damn, a naked boy being on me, making everything feel so much better.

Mitch giggled as his face filled with color, then he started to kiss me as Ribbons mounted him, making him look back before smiling, then he grunted.

“Still not used to that feeling.” He said before he went back to kissing me as Ribbons started to fuck him, making his eyes close.

I reach down to his shaft and started stroking it, making him open his eyes before he smiled and closed them again, then he grunted as pain filled his face for a second before he moaned once pleasure replaced it.

“Please don’t knot me again, that hurt.” He said.

“I don’t think he can help it.” I said.

“It’s very hard to resist.” Entei said. “I sure can’t, but I must for her sake.”

“Then I will have to endure it.” He said. “So what are we planning next?”

“We?” I asked.

“Please let me stay with you.” He said. “I wish you as my girlfriend.”

I sighed and nodded.

“Fine.” I said, making him smile as he kissed me. “I’m about to cum by the way, your hand’s are amazing.”

I giggled as Pikachu rushed out from under the blankets and got her mouth onto his dicks head before he came into her mouth.

She whined as disgust filled her face.

“Sorry Pikachu.” He said with a smile, making her swallow as she nodded.

“It seems she only likes your cum.” He said with a smile,

Ribbons got off him, then started to clean himself off, making Mitch get off me.

“Time to eat.” He said.

“Gladly, give me a sausage.” I said, making him let out a low giggle as he grinned.

“Not what I meant.” He said.

“I’m not eating that gross hospital food.” I said, making him giggle again as Machoke ran to it and started to scarf it down.

“Hay no, we need her to eat.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said. “I’ll make the soup promised Sudowoodo and the pie I promised to both of them.”

Sudowoodo smiled with excitement before he ran to my bag.

“I don’t think I can cook here and I don't have the veggies anymore if you didn't buy them again.” I said. “I’ll do it on the road or at the Pokemon center just down the street if we are still in Goldenrod City.”

“We are and did get more.” Mitch said, making me get out of bed, then look to myself to see I was naked. “I so wish you could go out there like that.”

“So do I.” I said. “I hate getting dressed some days.”

He giggled as I grabbed my last clean pair of clothes from my bag, then put them on and looked to Storm, making her smile and jump to my shoulder before I rubbed her cheek.

“Okay everyone ready?” I asked.

Everyone stood up and followed me to the Pokecenter. As I stepped in, Joy looked up to me, then sighed in relief before grabbing the phone.

“She’s awake and here.” She said. “What are you needing?”

“The stove.” I said

“She's about to cook so you have plenty of time.” She said. “I will, see you then.”

She hung up as I went to the kitchen, then started to cook.

A few minutes later Jenny came into the room, making me look to her to see her smiling.

“Thank you so much for finding the leader of that dreadful gang and getting him behind bars.” She said as she held out a suitcase. “This is the bounty for his capture. And there is a long line outside waiting to thank you for saving their Pokemon.”

“I heard he was the second in command actually.” I said.

“Fuck.” She said with a whine. “I was hoping to be rid of them.”

“I also didn’t do this for that kind of attention.” I said, making her giggle. “All I wanted was my Ribbons back. I was selfish I know.”

Her smile faded to worry.

“Well having Entei at your side isn’t going to help.” She said as she looked at him, then back to me. “May I go near him or will he roast me?”

I looked at him as he stared at her in discomfort.

“Approach.” He said with a sigh. “I know you are the law so you are trusted by everyone and that’s good enough for me.”

She smiled as she walked to him, then placed her hand on his maw before rubbing it.

“Thank you so much for protecting such a magnificent girl.” She said. “What you did, saved hundreds of Pokemon from enslavement. Now I need to find the actual leader.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He said. “She did it all while I annoyed the crap out of her.”

I giggled.

“I forgive you.” I said as I put the pie in the oven, then stirred the soup before pulling out a ladle full of the broth as I turn to Sudowoodo. “Taste and tell me what it needs if anything.”

He smiled and took a sip before thinking about it, then shook his head.

“Good.” I said.

“May I have some?” Jenny asked.

“Sure.” I said.

“And me?” Celebi asked as she appeared next to me.

“Are you stalking me while invisible Celebi?” I growled. “That’s worse than Entei’s stalking.”

“Wait, what!” Jenny yelped.

“You’re not going to see me, so don’t ask.” Celebi said. “Only she will, not even her Pokemon will see me. And before you say it Entei has been my friend way before you were even born honey.”

“Stop that.” I growled as my face started to heat up in anger.

“I can’t.” She whined. “It something I can’t ignore. I can never ignore you. I tried so hard and it’s just not possible.”

“Then you mind as well leave me.” I said. “I can’t stand people blurting out my thoughts.”

“Wait, it’s not the reading them that bothers you?” She asked.

“No.” I said.

“Fine hows this?” Her thoughts filled my head.

“No, please don’t be my grandma’s Gallade and start speaking into my head.” I whined. “That so creeps me out.”

Everyone giggled as she smiled.

“Just keep them to yourself.” I said, making her nod.

“Can we be friends now?” She asked.

“I told you I don’t deny that.” I said.

“Well friend don’t push each other away.” She said, making me stop stirring.

“I’m sorry, when you stopped time, it really scared me.” I said. “I never want to be in a world where everyone i know and love is frozen around me. That’s like the ultimate nightmare scenario.”

She stared at me in worry, then she nodded.

“I won't do it again.” She said.

I took a deep breath as I looked back to the soup and watched it. A few minutes later, a ding sounded, making me open the stove, then I looked to Vanquisher just as the pie came out of the oven. I looked to Celebi to see her eyes glowing.

“Thank you.” I thought, making her smile and nod, then said “Better.”

Her smile widen. A few minutes later, a knife moved in front of me, making me smile.

“Okay, are you my butler Celebi?” I asked.

“Maybe.” She said coyly with a coy smile, making everyone giggle as my smile turn to a grin and started to cut the pie, then served it to the plates before passing it out to everyone.

“Nope, yours.” Celebi said as I offered her the last piece.

“Nope, guest always first even if I don’t get one.” I said. “And that's final.”

She smiled and took the plate, then looked back to the pot.

“I can look over it if you want to go challenge the gym.” Celebi said with a mouthful, making me look at her to see her face was a mess.

“Will there be any left?” I asked, making her smile as everyone chuckled.

“Probably not.” She said as her smile widened. “Your cooking is great.”

“I agree.” Jenny said. “My cooking is crap compare to you or anyone really. That’s one reason I asked to have some.”

“It has about a half hour left.” I said, making Celebi look to my Pokegear and nodded.

“Who wants to plow over Whitney the normal type gym leader?” I asked as I look back, making everyone, but Entei raise a hand.

“I’m guessing, you will never battle for me?” I asked.

He grunted as he looked away from my face, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I can’t say.” He said. “I’m still fighting my wild instincts.”

“That’s fine, stay here and watch Celebi if you wish and keep her out of the pot.” I said. “Make sure she stays in the pot as a consequence when she does get into the pot in the first place.”

“Will do.” He said with a chuckle.

“Hay.” Celebi whined, making him chuckle again.

Pikachu leaped up to my shoulder as I turned to leave, making me pull out my Pokedex and put it on her.

“Tell me a few thing about her including her ability and moves.” I said.

“Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon and is currently level forty-one.” It said. “Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it’s evidence that this Pokemon mistook the intensity of its charge.”

“I didn’t know that.” I said, making Pikachu smile.

“Her moves are Thunder, dig, double kick and iron tail.” It continued. “Her ability is static. If a Pokemon with Static is hit by a move making contact, there is a 30% chance the foe will become paralyzed.”

“I’m so glad it’s only in battles.” I said nervously.

“Yeah I know.” Jenny said.

As I left the room, I noticed two cops standing at the door.

“Why are you standing there like royal guards?” I asked, making them smile as they pointed.

I looked to see news reporters being held back by more police as several people filled the room.

“Celebi, teleport me out of here.” I whined, making everyone's mouth drop open in disbelief as she giggled.

“Sorry, you’re going to have to face them.” She said. “My teleporting isn’t the same as the others.”

I whined, making the cops chuckle.

“It’s not too bad honey.” Jenny said.

“Says someone that likes fans.” I said. “I’m still new at this.”

The reporters smiled as I started walking towards them.

“Sorry honey, I can’t baby sit Celebi now that I sense your fear through the roof.” Entei said.

“I’m not a baby.” Celebi growled, making him chuckle just as everyone became excited from him coming to my side.

“Well this was a mistake.” Entei said with a sigh. “Keep your distance from me and my trainer unless she allows you to approach her. This is your only warning.”

Everyone’s face filled with disappointment. Once I got outside, I noticed a mob of people just outside.

“Oh I’m so hating this.” I mumbled as Pikachu started to snort as she struggled to hold back her laugh.

“I can always take you.” Entei said.

“I think that’s best.” I said as I called back everyone, but Pikachu before he picked me up, then put me on his back.

“Hang on.” He said, making me grab his fur just as he leaped over the whole mob.

“Damn, talk about leg power.” Someone said, making him chuckle.

“That’s just a fraction.” He said as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	14. An Unforgettable Gym Battle

“Where too honey.” Entei asked. “I don’t know the cities.”

I pointed before he ran, then I moved my arm to point down a street, making him turn to run down it. Soon we were at the Gym, making me jump down.

“I’ll guard the door.” He said, making me nod.

“Just don’t hurt anyone.” I said.

“I'll try my best.” He said.

I sent out everyone and opened the door before walking in, then stared out in disbelief as the place was colorful.

“Well, someone really likes pink.” I said, making Mitch chuckle.

“A little too much.” He said. “I hope seeing it isn’t permanent after being in here so long.”

I smiled and nodded before finding myself at a wall of potted flowers.

“Well if you're new in this city, you can tell the leader is a female by now.” Mitch said, making me giggle as I nodded.

As I worked my way around the maze that the walls tried to make that was poorly made, I came up to a lone girl with a Miltank that had a strap on and was fucking her furiously.

“Damn.” Mitch said. “So hot.”

“You can’t be saying that about other girls if you want me as your girl.” I said.

“Right, sorry.” He said.

“Whitney.” I said, making her scream as she looked back. “I’m here to challenge you.”

“Jeez you scared the shit out of me.” She growled, making everyone giggle. “Can you give me a minute. I was almost about to explode and my friends are out for lunch.”

“I can help.” Mitch said.

“No thanks, I don't do men.” She said then looked at me up and down with a small smile. “Her on the other hand I’ll gladly take for a spin.”

“She’s mine.” He said.

“When did a man not want to see two girls fucking?” She asked, making me smile as he thought about it before she giggled. “She likes that reaction.”

He looked at me.

“Come have a go honey.” She said. “I see he’s still new at this sex stuff unlike you by how you stare at me and the way you dress with that short ass skirt that show nearly everything when you bend over.”

“That’s for sure.” Mitch said with a grin. “God, what a sight too.”

We giggled as I walked to her, making her Miltank smile as she took of her strap-on.

“Go eat your barriers and get ready for battle.” She said as she took it from her, making Miltank nod as she ran to a table with a mountain of berries on it. “So how do you like it? Rough and receiving like me?”

“I never done a human yet.” I said, then put my hand on Storms cheek before rubbing her electric sac, making her squeak as she pushed into my hand. “And she is the only female I drank.”

“Well aren’t you lucky cutie.” She said. “I have such a hard time choosing from mine to fuck me. I literally have to draw straws.”

Storm smiled as I nodded in agreement.

“So can I be in control?” She asked.

“I don’t mind.” I said. “But I don’t like rough sex much.”

“That’s fine.” She said. “As long it is for me.”

“I meant it both ways.” I said. “I never like the idea of hurting someone.”

“So your the soft type?” She said, making me stare at her before nervousness filled her face. “No not soft when it comes to push.”

I smiled since she read me perfectly.

“Time to fuck, strip please.” She said, making Mitch giggle as I started to take off my clothes. “I see you are just like me and don't care who sees you.”

I nodded as she touched my slit before spreading it open.

“Who took your virginity?” She asked.

“The strongest Pokemon in my team.” I said as Vanquisher stepped forward. “Vanquisher.”

She looked to his crotch.

“Figures, you’re bisexual.” She said with a sigh. “I thought you were lesbian by how your face told me that you aren’t comfortable with your man.”

“We just met.” I said, making her nod.

“That explains a lot.” She said as she held up a double sided dildo before lying on her back. “Fuck me please.”

“I’m sorry, this is completely new to me.” I said as she laid on her back. “My mom only has male Pokemon.”

“It’s not that hard, just pretend your a boy.” She said with a smile, making me stare at her before she giggled. “Still to hard? Fine pretend you are riding your man.”

I smiled, making her grabbed me as she pushed my end in me before I grunted from it being thick, then she pulled me down to her before catching Pikachu.

“Pikachu.” Pikachu growled.

“Forgive me cutie.” She said as she set her down. “I didn’t mean any harm catching you.”

She looked at me.

“I see she is the strict type.” She said nervously. “It's the you and you only thing. No one else.”

I nodded with a smile before she grabbed the dildo and lined it up to her.

“Push in and ride your cock.” She said, making me smile as I push in while she pulled me down on top of her, then I stared at her C cup breast.

“Go ahead suck on them.” She said with a smile. “They won't give milk like Miltank will.”

I smiled as I grabbed one and started to suck on a nipple while thrusting my hips into hers, making the dildo move in me as well as her, then she smiled as she nodded in approval.

“Not bad, but I still like it rough over your way.” She said, then grabbed my ass as she look passed me and spread open my cheeks, making me look back to see Mitch was lining himself up, then froze when he saw me staring. “Okay, I wasn’t expecting that. Speak to me.”

“You are my first human that I’m doing something with.” I said. “I don’t wish to be pregnant yet.”

“Then ass only.” She said

“I don’t quite trust him to choose that hole.” I said.

“Miltank, security duty.” She said. “Back door only. Use fling on any attempts to impregnate her.”

Miltank stood up and ran to him and watch him as he stared at her nervously.

“You have nothing to worry about if you follow your girls rules.” She said, making him nod slightly as he looked to my ass, then took a deep breath before he pushed into my ass, making me gasp as he was decent size back there.

“Need lube.” She said as she looked at Miltank.

Miltank grab a tube from her fanny pack that was around her waist and grabbed Mitch before picking him up, then squirt a glob on his dick before smearing it around with both hoofs.

“Not what I expected that to feel like.” He said. “How do hoofs that can bend not feel like nails?”

Miltank smiled, then set him down, then he pushed in me making me stare in disbelief as it felt weird with how slimy he was now, making her giggle.

“There is never too much honey.” She said. “It will get better, trust me.”

Once his pelvis hit my ass, he let out a shuttering exhale.

“Damn, she’s tight and so warm.” He moaned, making us giggle.

“I don’t know if I can take much of this.”

He started to fuck me, making me try to fuck Whitney.

“Don’t move, I’ll do it.” She said as she noticed I was struggling from bliss taking over, then she started to grind her hips into her toy, making it move in me as if I was being fuck there too. I started to kiss her while trying to get my tongue passed her lips.

She giggled as she got the hint and started to kiss me the way I wanted it. A few minutes later, I started to moan softly before cumming all over the place, making Mitch yelp out and pushed in as he came deep in me.

“Damn she has strong ass mussels.” He moaned. “She's milking me dry.”

Whitney giggled as he pulled out.

“My turn now.” She said as she pull me off her, then put my face to her slit, making me start eating her out just as something mounted me.

I looked back to see it was Ribbons before I went back to my work, then I gasped as he pushed in before moaning as he stared to fuck me while I ate faster, making Whitney moan.

“Yes, there we go.” She moaned. “Sorry Miltank, she has you beat. Please don’t hate me.”

Mitch busted out laughing as Miltank stared at me in jealousy.

“Save if for the battle.” Whitney moaned, then came in my face with louder moans. “God you are good. I’m going to sleep like a rock with that one.”

I pulled out the dildo before grabbing Ribbons and put him on his back, then stuffed his dick in my pussy, making him stare at me with a smile as I started to bob on him.

“Now you can’t knot me.” I said, making him smile.

A few minutes later, his eyes rolled back just as he bucked his hips and came in me before I got off him.

“Okay now we battle.” Whitney said. “Man It’s been awhile since I said that naked. Do you mind if we battle like this?”

“Nope.” I said

“Okay your first since you're already out Miltank.” She said, making Miltank take off the fanny pack, then ran in front of her.

“Do you have those straws?” I asked.

“Yes, why?” She asked.

“I can’t choose.” I said.

She giggled, then grabbed a cup full of sticks and gave it to me, I put it to each teammate, making them grab one.

“The red one is picked, making Storm squeaked in excitement before leaping off my shoulder.

“Well that’s good, I love the rule, women first.” She said with a giggle, making me smile. “Rollout.”

“Send her flying like a beach ball with iron tail.” I said as Miltank started to roll toward Storm, making Whitney bust out laughing.

“Clever.” She said as Storm’s tail turned to metal before she spun around to send her target flying. “Holy shit, how in the hell did that cute little thing launch something like her!”

“I did say beach ball.” I said. “They are light as a feather.”

She looked to me, then smiled before looking back to Miltank that as struggling to stand.

“Double kick.” I said.

“Not good, Drink Milk after you dodge that.” She said as Storm started to charge to Miltank, making her leap over Storm, but Storm leaped up with a spinning kick, hitting her with her left foot, then her right within a second, sending her flying again.

“Jeez, she’s fast!” Whitney yelped, but Miltank refused to stay down. “Earthquake.”

“Pika!” Storm yelped in disbelief on her face.

“Sorry sweetie.” She said with a slight whine. “I can’t having you winning that easy.”

The ground around her started to shake, making the battlefield around us separate from the actual world with heavy chains that went to the ceiling and lift up a few inches to prevent damage in the city. Pikachu fell into a fissure before being crushed as the ground shifted around her, making her scream out for a second before she was spit out like a cowboy’s shooting tobacco. Once she hit the stage she yelped out again.

“Are you okay.” I yelped as that looked painful.

“Pi... ka.” She moaned as she struggled to get up, then fell flat.

“Good try, you’re done.” I said as I picked her up and kissed her as she stared at me in shame. “Don’t worry about it. Your still my best girl.”

She smiled and kiss me, making me set her down off the battlefield.

“Now enjoy the rest of this sexy battle.” I said.

“Pi he he.” She giggled softly with exhaustion in her voice as she nodded.

“Who wishes to be next?” I asked.

Ribbons leaped up before anyone could move a mussel as he rubbed his body against me with a happy smile.

“My god, he’s so adorable.” Whitney said. “Where do I get one?”

“Evolve Eevee with pure happiness.” Mitch said.

“Oh really now.” She said. “I just so happened to have one.”

Her face filled with frustration as Miltank shook her head.

“But not here sadly.” She said with a sigh. “What exactly is he?”

“Fairy.” I said.

“Interesting.” She said. “I don’t have anything that has his weak spot, so I will have to work with Rollout.”

“Fairy Wind.” I said, making The silver cloud shoot at Miltank as she started to roll.

Upon impact, Miltank rolling turn to a tumble as she became a ragdoll and landed on her back with moaning moo.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were that low!” Whitney cried as she ran to her, then sighed as she french kissed her as she rubbed her slit.

“You did good, sorry for yelling.” She said. “Please go rest and wait for me so I can finish what you made me start doing for being so sexy. I’ll make you cum a bucket load.”

I giggled as Miltank smiled, then rolled off the stage and crawled to her berries to start eating.

“If she allows it, then you may fuck her.” Whitney said, making me look back to see Mitch masturbating as he looked towards Miltank.

“No thanks, I don't wish to be flung when I fuck the hole I want to fuck.” He said, making her giggle as Miltank tossed a Pokeball to her.

“Okay you're turn um…” She started to say. “Who is this one, I need to label them. Ah hell, just come out and show me who you are.”

She threw it, making a Ditto appear.

“Oh, forgot I brought you here.” She said. “Okay transform into that cutie in front of us.”

Ditto smiled and started to glow before taking another shape until the shape turned into me.

“Really Ditto.” Whitney grumbled. “I know she’s a cutie, but what move’s could you possibly use.”

I busted out laughing.

“Fine show me what she can do.” Whitney said with a sigh, making Ditto start rubbing her clit before Mitch moaned.

“Yes, that’s great.” He moaned, making everyone laugh while Ribbons’s dick started to get hard.

“Oh crap stop, do another thing she knows.” Whitney yelped. “You're making her Pokemon horny.”

I giggled as Ditto ran up to Ribbon before grabbing him and started to suck him.

“This is so freaking awesome! Mitch squeaked. “I want a Ditto now!”

“A fighting move, not sexual damn it!” Whitney roared as she started to get agitated just as Ribbons came into Ditto’s mouth with a moan. “Damn your that fast at making him cum?”

I giggled and nodded as Ditto set him down as he laid there panting.

“Okay that works.” She said with a smile as I stared in disbelief.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I whined. “How does that count?”

“I’m sorry honey.” She whined. “He can’t battle like that.”

“Fine if you want to play it like that, then you get my tank.” I growled. “Take this bitch out Vanquisher.”

“Yikes, definitely don’t want to shove.” She said nervously, making Mitch giggle as Vanquisher jumped onto the platform with a nervous smile.

“Do not let her mess with your thoughts.” I said, making his smile fade as he nodded. “Sorry, not trying to snap, but that last crap is bullshit.”

He bit his lip as he looked toward Ditto.

“Next move, make sure it does damage not a frosting fountain.” Whitney said with a smile as Mitch giggled, making Ditto ran toward Vanquisher.

“Make her pay with all her health with Pay Day.” I said.

Vanquisher lunged his claw at Ditto, but she dodged him before jumping up with a spinning kick in the face with both feet. Once she was facing the ceiling, she turned herself vertical as she fell toward the ground, then wrapped her legs around his neck. Using the momentum of the fall, she bent backward until she was upside down while putting her hands on the ground, then sending him flying off the platform. Vanquisher let out a long quack of terror as he flew, then yelped out as he hit a barrier. He fell to the ground before whimpering in pain as Ditto stood up while Whitney stared out in shock.

“What the fuck was that!” Whitney yelped in terror as she looked at me with the face to match her voice. “What are you if you know how to fight like that?”

I smiled nervously as I was as terrified as she was.

“Sorry, that I can’t say, or my mom would flip if she found out I taught myself how to defend myself if I needed to without her knowing.” I said nervously, making her laugh nervously.

“That’s not fighting, that was something else with that body strength and speed of yours.” She said.

“How does she know what I can do?” I asked.

“I have no idea how it works.” She said. “She’s my newest Pokemon and I know very little about her. I’m sorry Ditto, but she’s too overpowered to let you continue as her.”

She called her back to her Pokeball and looked at me nervously.

“Remind me never to piss you off.” She said, making me giggle.

“Don’t worry, I try to leave my fighting to a minimum.” I said with a smile. “I just hope she didn’t get nightmares like I do if she received my full memories.

She stared at me in worry.

“What happen?” She asked.

“I don’t talk about that.” I said as I shook my head. “Get it from her if she did receive it.”

I looked to Vanquisher to see him staring at me in fear, making me whine before he gasped and shook his head in worry before jumping up to the stage.

“I’m sorry, but this battle has put me over the edge.” She said as she pulled a badge from a ribbon on her arm, then held it up. “You are the winner since I surrendered. Please come back to fuck me anytime.”

“Are you sure?” I asked. “It don’t seem right.”

“I’m sorry honey, I see you never wanted that secret to be revealed with how you stared out.” She said. “I also see I messed up your relationship if he's nervous around you now.”

I looked at vanquisher to see him staring in confusion.

“Not your Pokemon honey.” She said, making us looked to Mitch to see him staring out with shock, then I sighed. “Please take it and this too.”

I looked at her to see she was holding up a Technical Machine and my cash.

“The Technical Machine is attract, and maybe you can use it on him make him recover if you know what I mean.” She said with a nervous grin.

“We’ll see.” I said with a short laugh, then walked to her before she pulled me into a hug.

“If I messed it up to bad, please forgive me.” She said as she grabbed my ass before putting two fingers into it and finger fucked me while looking at Mitch with hope. “You always have me to fall back to if he don’t.”

I looked back to see him looking at us now and his shock wasn’t so bad anymore, but he didn’t respond to the action, making her sigh.

“I tried.” She said before kissing me on the lips, then placed the goods in my hand. “Thank you for telling me you’re not soft.”

I smiled as I nodded before walking to Mitch and pulled him to his feet, making him look at me before pulling away as he gasped. I sighed as I stared at him before he gasped again.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were the Ditto!” He yelped. “Please don’t be depressed.”

I turned to my clothes and bent over to grab them, making someone grab my hips before I looked back to see Mitch about to eat me out, then smiled as he did without hesitating. I looked at Whitney to see her smiling with Miltank, then closed my eyes in pleasure as he found my clit before a moan erupted from me while I pushed back.


	15. A Promise to be Filled

A minute later, I came into his face with a moan, making me open my eyes as I looked back to see him licking up my juices with pure pleasure on his face. I smile as I pulled away, then kissed him on the lips before putting on my clothes as he stared out in disbelief.

“Time to go.” I said as I put the badge on my backpack strap, then picked up Storm as I headed outside to see Entei still standing there.

He looked at me as he sensed me, then smiles.

“You smell like sex.” He said.

“Yep, lots of that happened.” I said with a smile, making him chuckle, then my smile faded as I noticed several Team Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon was on the ground on unconscious.

I sighed as I shook my head while lifting my pokegear to my sight and called the police.

“Goldenrod City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking.” Jenny said. “How can I help you?”

“Jenny it's me, my Entei was attack by a large squad of Team Rocket grunts while I was in my gym battle and I need you to pick them up.” I said.

“Right my men are on my way.” She said with a sigh. “Your soup should be ready. Please save me a bowl.”

“Of course.” I said.

“Holy crap, how can one Pokemon take on this many Pokemon at once!” A cop yelped, making Jenny giggle.

“That’s a legendary for you.” She said. “Clean it up please.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said as I stared to head to the Pokecenter.

Once I got there, Joy looked up and smiled.

“Congrats honey.” She said. “Was it flawless like I heard the other gyms were?

“No, not even close.” I said, making her smile fade.

“Did you lose?” She asked.

“Not really, but I don't really count it as a win either.” I said. “This battle was beyond normal.”

“But hell of hot.” Mitch said with suppressed excitement.

“You caught her having sex with her Pokemon and she asked you to join her, didn’t you?” She asked with a smile.

“We did.” I said as I held up Storm. “She is my um… mishap that I let slip out of my fingers.”

“She got you with earthquake.” She said with a sigh. “Get all the Pokemon that joined the battle in their Pokeballs please.”

I nodded and with drew everyone, but once I got to Vanquisher he shook his head and fled behind a pillar.

“Do you want to be grounded in this?” I growled. “I know my attack power can be painful and you took one of my strongest combos.”

He whined as he stepped out, making me pull him in, then gave the Pokeballs to Joy as she stared at me in confusion.

“What do you mean, your attacks?” She asked

“A Ditto.” I said.

“Really, how did that go?” She asked. “I didn’t know Ditto could fight with a human as a subject.”

“It was hell of hot.” Mitch said. “I loved having a pair of my girl naked in front of me.

She giggled as she shook her head, then put the Pokemon on the machine.

“How are your Chancy holding up?” I asked, making her smile.

“They could use some TLC.” She said as her smile widen to a grin.

“Typical response for a doctor.” I said, making her giggle. “They got my Pokemon until I’m ready to leave.”

“Thank you so much honey.” She said.

“Can you do me a favor?” I asked.

“Of course.” She said.

“Tell the other Centers that I am willing to do the same for them.” I said, making her grin come back as she nodded, then turn to her computer and started to type away before grabbing facial scanner and moved it over me.

“Done.” She said just as a ding filled the air, making her look to it. “On both of your requests.”

Once I had my Pokemon I sent them all out at once, then started to juggle the balls as they came at me, not dropping a single one.

“That was cool.” Joy said. “I bet you can’t do that again.”

“You’ll win that wager anytime.” I said with a nervous grin, making everyone chuckle.

I looked to Storm and picked her up as she stared out.

“What’s on your mind?” I asked in worry, making her look at me.

“”Pikachu.” She said softly.

“She don’t want to talk about it.” Joy said.

“Ditto scared you with my fighting skills, didn’t she?” I asked with a sigh. “I’m sorry. That secret was never supposed to surface.”

She looked at me and shook her head in worry.

“She said you have nothing to be sorry for since you weren't doing it.” Joy said.

“Do you mind me asking what happen from Whitney.

“I’m telling you all about it even if she says no anyways.” Whitney said behind me. “She is a scary fighter and you don't want to force her into doing it or you will lose. I had to withdraw my Ditto since she was so powerful.”

Joy’s face filled with disbelief.

“How is that possible?” She asked.

“I’m starting to think I’m not a normal human.” I said.

“Hay now.” She growled. “You don’t need to feel out of place.”

“How can I not?” I asked, then pointed to Entei. “I catch the impossible without a battle along with everyone else you see here. Everyone falls in love with me the moment they set eyes on me including every legendary. Well, besides the ones I pissed off somehow. And finely, I can send a Golduck his size flying fifty feet with ease.”

Her face filled with disbelief, then look passed me.

“Can I help you officer Jenny and mister Oak?” She asked, making me look back to see them stared in disbelief.

“I rest my case and done talking if the professionals are stunned from my abilities.” I said. “Go pick your stress release and head to the kitchen to eat.”

Everyone, but Entei and Pikachu ran towards a Chansey or Blissey that was waiting in the hall with a smile while Entei stared at me in worry.

“Don’t stare at me like that.” I said. “I’m not going to breakdown.”

Everyone looked at him as he sighed and walked to me before picking me up and put me on his back.

“After we eat, I need to pay up my promise.” He said, making me smile and nod before he smiled as he headed to the kitchen.

“Once we got there, Celebi laid on her back with pleasure on her face as soup drenched her body

“Seriously.” I growled, making her scream as she teleported behind the pot before Entei busted out laughing.

“That’s a first someone snuck up on you.” He said. “What did you do, try to add yourself to the soup?”

“Pretty much.” She said with a slight whine as she smiled nervously. “I’m sorry Maggie, please don’t be angry at me. It just the smell was driving me crazy. You are such a great cook and...”

“Save the buttering up.” I growled as I looked in the pot to see quite a bit was left. “You’re lucky that you aren’t a bottomless pit or this would have been your last meal from me.”

She sighed in relief, then flew to me and kissed me on the lips.

“I’ll do my best not to do it again.” She said as she stared into my eyes with shame.

I sighed and grabbed her and hugged her with one hand, making her smile as she grasped my blouse and rubbed her face into me, then her smile faded before she looked at me in worry.

“Why are you feeling these mixed feelings?” She asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said. “Please don't steal the memories from me to find out.”

“Fine, I'll steal it from Entei.” She said, making him chuckle as she touched him while I stared at her in frustration before her face filled with alarm.

“Oh sweetie you're not an alien.” She whined, then she giggled with disbelief. “And your surly not a new type of Pokemon.”

I growled making her whine as she cringed in nervousness.

“Sorry, it slipped.” She said.

“How do you fear me?” I asked. “You can phase me out of existence and that be the end of me if you wanted to.”

“I can’t do that.” She said. “I would never hurt you.”

I sighed as I looked to the pot to see it lost about a gallon.

“The hell!” I yelped as I looked back to see my Pokemon were eating.

“My god, are you all impulsive today.” I whined. “I’m supposed to serve you guys.”

They smiled weakly, making me sigh as I shook my head and got ready to get down.

“No don’t let those feeling make you not eat!” Celebi yelped. “You haven’t eaten in three days.”

“Yeah right.” I said. “I would be feeling that.”

“Not if I didn’t use my magic on you.” She said. “I wanted you to be able to focus on your day.”

“I’ll eat after everyone is full.” I said as I tried to get off, but Entei grabbed me and started walking out of the room, making me whine.

“Why can I ever get a break from people carrying me like one of their children.” I grumbled, making everyone chuckle.

Entei stepped into a room with Machoke and Mitch sleeping together completely naked, making me smile from the sight of that, then Entei set me down on the bed before I cuddled up with Machoke, making him look at me and smile.

“Wake me when everyone has ate.” I said as I kicked off my clothes.

“That’s not what I brought you in here for.” Entei said as he grabbed my leg with his paw and dragged me to the end of the bed, making me look back to see his cock in my face.

“Oh, right, forgot.” I said as I got on my hands and knees, making his face fill with worry, then stared out with his eyes filled with thought before sighing.

He lined himself up to me as I looked at Machoke as he stared at me.

“Get under me please.” I said. “I want two dicks in me again.

He grinned as he moved over to me, then picked me up before putting me on top of him, making Entei’s cock rest on my back.

Entei took a step back as Machoke grab his soft shaft and stuffed it in me, making it grow in me.

“Okay, that was different.” I said once he was fully hard in me, making him smile.

A second later, Entei’s cock hit my back door before he looked at me in more worry.

“I think I can take it.” I said.

“Not my knot.” He said. “That’s a size of an apple and like I said before, I never could stop that from going in.”

“Anyone die from it?” I asked, making him shake his head. “Then so be it. I want you happy.”

He sighed as I reach back and lined him up, making him push slowly before I grunted with a little pain, but his godly warmth made me start drifting to paradise. Soon I was moaning as I had half his length in me. Once his knot hit my ass, Entei let out a startled laugh as he stared at In disbelief.

“You are amazing honey.” He said, making me smile weakly as I was already in a daze from how painful and warm he felt. “Hold her steady please and start fucking.”

Machoke smiled and grabbed my ass as he started thrusting, making me moaned as bliss fully took over. Entei started slowly fucking me before he grunted and moaned. A minute or so later, he started to speed up until he was now making a slap as his balls It my ass. I let out a long moan as my body couldn't take anymore and I emptied out all over everything, making Entei gasp with Machoke.

“So tight.” Entei moaned, making Machoke nod in agreement.

“I bet you five hundred Pokedollars Entei will explode first.” Mitch said.

“You’re on.” Gabriel said.

“Tell me Alice isn’t here.” I whined.

“Nope, I ditched her the moment I got it.” Gabriel said. “I don’t like her attitude.”

“What’s going on, why am I hearing Maggie moaning in pain.” Joy asked.

“She’s not, do not disturb us.” Entei said.

“Okay okay.” She said. “No need to become hostile.”

I moaned loudly again as came once more, making my lovers gasp again before moaning, but their loads refused to empty.

“Holy crap she can squirt.” Gabriel squeaked with suppressed laughter. “She shot four feet across the room.”

Only moment’s later, Machoke started to grunt.

“No buddy, hang in there.” Mitch whined. “That’s a lot of money I bet on this.”

He whined.

“No don’t say you can’t or you will fail.” He said. “Your a fighting type, so fight it.”

Not much longer Entei started to pant and grunt.

“Damn it.” Gabriel said. “How is he still hanging on? How is he beating a legendary Pokemon?”

“I feel so weak now.” Entei whined just as he pushed in, knotting me and made me cry out just as at least two pints of cum shot into my belly before a squishing noise filled the air as cum started to gush out of me form not being able to hold it. Feeling like I was becoming a water balloon, I stared to feel myself fly over the edge again before I gasped as I came once more, making Machoke finally give in as he came heavy loads into my womb before it to couldn't hold anymore.

“Honey, are you okay?” Entei asked.

“I don’t think she can respond.” Joy said with worry in her voice.

“What did I say about disturbing us.” He growled. “This is none of your business and she needed it.”

“Forgive me, I just saw them masturbating in the open and cum all over the place.” She said. “I was wondering what had them so horny and had to check it out.”

“Well now you know, say nothing about this and leave.” He growled.

“As you wish.” She said as something went into my mouth before I noticed it was a human dick, making me struggle to suck it from not being in the world still.

“She’s not here.” Mitch said. “I can’t get her to suck.”

“Then fuck her throat.” Gabriel said.

“Jeez man, I don’t want to kill her.” Mitch whined. “She won't tap out since she's so far gone.”

Entei’s cock popped out of me, making a splat fill the air as warmth slid down my pussy like a mudslide, then several gushes hit my ass and back.

“How are you still cumming?” Mitch asked. “Never mind give it here. I’m in the mood for berries.”

Entei chuckled, then grunted.

“Damn you are half as good as she is.” He said.

Machoke pull me off him and felt for my pulse.

“She’s fine.” Entei said. “I feel her about to pass out.”

Just as he said that, I did just that.


	16. Some Time in the Park

I woke up with someone fucking my pussy, but it was smaller than usual, making look to the person to see it was Gabriel. I gasp as I uppercut him in the face and sent him flying into a wall before Entei snorted as he looked around.

“Honey what’s wrong, why are you startled?” He asked.

“Gabriel raped me.” I whined.

He looked to him as blood ran from his nose as he stared out in a daze, making anger fill his face.

“Did he cum In you?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “He couldn’t cum last time we had fun with each other.

He walked to him then stared to lick his cock.

“What are you doing?” I asked, making Gabriel close his eyes in pleasure.

“Trying to see if he can cum.” He said.

A few minutes later, he moan as Entei pulled back, but nothing was coming out as his dick bobbed in pulses, making us sigh in relief.

“Do you want me to forbid access to you.” He asked.

“No need, he’s going to jail.” Officer Jenny said as she pick him up, then put on his clothes. “Consensual is always allow, but rape isn’t.”

He nodded as she looked at me in worry.

“Are you okay?” She asked, making me nod before she took him away. “Thanks Joy.”

“You’re welcome.” Joy said. “I can’t believe the power she has in one punch to send him flying ten feet.”

Jenny giggled.

“Well, we know not to piss her off.” Jenny said.

“No kidding.” Joy said.

Storm came up to my face as she stared at me in worry, making me rub her cheeks before she squeaked and pushed against it.

“Now you know what not to do.” Entei said, making me look at him, then to what he was looking at to see Mitch stared at the blood on the floor in disbelief.

“I would never take that hole.” He said. “Is the other one still available during your sleep. I'm sorry I took it last night.”

“Yes.” I said. “Only Pokemon get the front one until I am ready for you.”

“Of course.” He said with a love filled smile. “Thank you for accepting me.”

“Pi.” Stormed whined as she placed her paw on my arm, making me look at her to see discomfort on her face.

“She wants to get back on the road before she get horny form the sight of you again.” Mitch said with a chuckle.

“I think you might want to let someone else release you, not just me.” I said. “I can’t make everyone happy at the same time.”

“Actually you can.” Entei said. “You did it last night.”

I smiled as I looked at myself to see I was a complete mess.

“Shit.” I said with a giggle on disbelief. “How am I not a balloon yet?”

Entei smile with Mitch as he shrugged his shoulders

“Who wants to clean me off?” I asked, making Pikachu start licking me before I giggled.

“Let’s make it a joined effort.” Mitch said, making me look at him to see mixed feeling on his face.

“Please stop looking at her like that.” Celebi whined. “You’re making her feel like a monster.”

I looked at her to see her staring at me in worry.

“Do you have a partner?” I asked, making her smile nervously. “No, but…”

She looked away before she disappeared, making Entei bust out laughing.

“Never have I ever seen her become embarrassed.” He said with a few chuckles.

“Quiet.” She growled, but sounded to be in another dimension, making him chuckle again.

“Pi pi pi.” Pikachu whined.

“She want us to help her out.” Mitch said.

I sighed and laid back before everyone moved over to me all at once and started to lick me, making me giggle from it tickling. Entei started to lick my slit before I gasp as he pushed deep in me, scraping my vagina clean before pleasure filled his face while Mitch started to suckle my nipple.

“Someone will need to be a drain for him now.” I said, making Entei chuckle as Chancy came into the room and got on the bed before Entei looked at her.

He smiled as she got to work. Once I was clean I put on my clothes, then looked to Entei to see him about to explode as Chancy smiled with love as she stared at his face.

“Stop saying that.” He moaned. “I explode... on my own time.”

She giggled and grabbed his balls before he grunted and exploded in her, making cum gush out of her before she gasped in disbelief.

“Yeah I know I cum a lot.” He said with a chuckle. “I found that out last night as I watch it come out of my trainer for over an hour. Don’t ask how those apple size things carry that much because I have no freaking clue. Start walking without me sweetie, this will take few.”

He opened his eyes and looked to the door before sighing.

“I sense the others wanting their turn next, so I’ll catch up and it has been extended to awhile instead of a few.” He said as he looked at me, making me smile and nod, then kissed him on the lips before turning away.

“Nurse Joy even wants some now.” Celebi said with a giggle.

“If he wants it he gets it.” I said. “I just hope he don’t pass out doing all this. I’ll be heading where you first met me.”

He nodded as I left the room to see Joy sanding there with her hands in her pink panties, rubbing away furiously.

“Did you hear me?” I asked, making her gasp and look at me. “Entei is staying a little longer to fulfill your and your assistance desires, so get fucked already.”

She bit her lip as her face became flush, then ran into the room as I headed outside.

“Where are we heading next?” Mitch asked.

“Home with a few stops on the way.” I said.

“Can I come?” He asked.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be If I said no.” I said, making him smile.

About an hour of walking through the city, Route 35 came into view. As I stepped foot out of the city, gunfire filled the air, making me gasp and crouch down.

“Shots fired, officer need assistance on Route 35.” A man yelped, making me look toward them to see ten gangsters aiming down their sights and had an officer pinned behind a tree.

“Surf, then Rock Slide to keep them down please.” I said, making Vanquisher smile as he stepped forward then sent out a huge wave.

The officer smiled and watched the water hit the men, knocking them to the ground before at least a hundred rocks formed above them.

“Wait! They cried and tossed the guns aside.

“Keep it on them until the cop has them under control.” I said, making the cop run to them with his gun drawn as his back up finally arrived before surrounding them.

Soon the gang was detained before the rocks disappeared.

“Thanks for making quick work of that crisis honey.” The cop that was pinned said, making me nod as I walked passed them before finding a checkpoint that led to the National Park.

Once I stepped in, the place was packed with people.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“It’s Thursday.” A man said, making me look at him to see he was wearing a park staff uniform. “Really, you don’t know about the bug catching contest?”

“Oh, I do, but I didn’t know the days.” I said, making him smile. “And don’t quite know much about rules on access during the contest.”

“What rock have you been living under?” He asked.

“I don’t leave my house often before my adventure.” I said.

“Oh okay.” He said. “Are you going to participate?”

“No, I’m not a fan of bugs really.” I said. “I was just wanting to know if crossing through is allowed. I need to get to the next city and I want to get there before nightfall.”

“Sorry, that’s not going to happen.” He said as he shook his head. “The contest will end at nightfall and you can’t go through without participating first. It’s a new rule to prevent Pokemon from being taken without doing so.”

“I’ll join.” Mitch said. “I need an extra Pokemon. Can she be with me?”

“Sure, but she needs to join as well.” The man said.

“Looks like I have no choice then.” I said. “What’s the fee and do I have to catch something?”

“No you don’t, but you won’t win anything.” He said.

“And the fee?” I asked.

“Free.” He said. “This is just a contest that we do a few times a week and some use it as a social thing like a meet up for battling.”

“Okay, then I’ll be joining.” I said.

“Splendid.” He said as he held up a bag of Pokeballs. “Your Pokeballs are forbidden to be used and our Sports Balls are only allowed. Once your out, you're done, so use them wisely.

“Do I keep them after?” I asked.

“No, sorry.” He said. “You only keep the one that caught a Pokemon.”

I nodded and took the bag to see twenty balls inside, then he gave Mitch his.

“Oh one more thing.” He said. “You can only use one Pokemon and you can only catch one. If you catch a second one after finding it better than your first, then you must release the first one. If you are defeated by a wild Pokemon, then you are disqualified, but not so with a trainer battle.”

“I’m sorry, I never give up my Pokemon.” I said. "I had one stolen from me and I will not allow it to happen again."

“No no, you don’t have to give them up, but you have to make sure their in their ball at all times.” He said as he shook his head while he shook his hands in front of him with shock on his face. “Any violators will be disqualified and kicked out for the remaining of the contest.”

“Damn it.” I whined. “I hate not having them at my side and cramped in that little thing.”

“Sorry honey.” He said. “Please choose one and call in the rest.”

“I need volunteers.” I said with a sigh, making Vanquisher smile as he touched his ball and went into it, then I looked to Pikachu to see her staring out while thinking about it before Ribbons withdrew himself, then she sighed as she touched her ball.

“Looks like my Sudowoodo is my choice.” I said.

“Okay.” He said with a smile. “Please forgive me for making you do that.”

He looked to Mitch to see him studding the Sports Balls as his Machoke stared at my ass with lust.

“This is just a normal Pokeball with an S painted on it, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes.” The man said. “There is nothing special about it, but it's free instead of two hundred Pokedollars.”

A horn sounded followed by several clinks of metal as if doors were opened.

“Contest Pokemon restock successful.” An automated voice said. “Last group of contestants may enter. You have three hours until contest is over.”

Everyone busted through the door.

“Hay easy on the door!” The man yelped. “Jeez, why is everyone in a rush? There’s a lot of Pokemon out there and plenty to go around.”

“Now you see why I stay in the back.” A woman said. “I’m not going to get trampled. A bunch of Tauros they are.”

The man sighed as he shook his head, then looked at me.

“Good luck honey.” He said

“Sorry, I’m not going to catch anything.” I said.

“That’s your choice.” He said

“Like hell you aren’t.” Mitch said. “Give me your Pokemon if you don’t want it.”

“Sorry, I can’t do that either, I don’t wish to force a Pokemon to join me.”

I walked into the park, then took a deep breath as the smell of flowers and other delicate scents gushed around me while flowers littered the place.

“Come on Machoke, let's get a bug and make our girl regret not having fun when it’s offered to her.” Mitch said, making the man chuckle. “Let’s find a Spinarak.”

“Do that and you will never see me again.” I said, making him chuckle.

I walked to a fountain in the middle of the park and sat down on a bench.

“Bring it pipsqueak.” A man said, making me look at him to see him sending out a Gyarados in front of a boy that was grinning, then it faded as he saw it. “What’s the matter, not so confident that you can win now?”

“No way.” The boy said, then sent out his Pokemon, revealing a tiny and adorable Pokemon that I never seen before the man laughed.

“You gotta be kidding me!” He yelped. “That thing is puny compare to my giant and you just got him.”

I pulled out my Pokedex and hovered over him, making the boy look at me.

“What is that?” He asked, making the man look at me.

“Really, I haven’t seen a Pokedex in ages.” He said. “How's professor Oak doing?”

“He’s doing fine.” I said with a smile.

“Togepi, Spike Ball Pokemon, current level forty.” It said.

“What!” The man yelped as looked at the kid in disbelief, making him giggle. “Why didn’t you let it evolve? He truly loves you so he should have evolved by now.”

“I like how he is.” The boy said.

“But he will gain flying when he becomes a Togetic and you said you wanted a bird Pokemon too to get around quicker.” The man said, making the boys smile fade.

“Togepi give me that everstone please.” He said, making the Togepi smile and toss it to him. “Now use metronome and sent this pipsqueak packing.”

The man busted out laughing.

“Sorry, not in your lifetime.” He said. “You may be strong, but not as strong as my beast. I was just stunned on how fast you level him in the little time since you had him. Show him what you get at level fifty-one that was about six levels ago.”

The boy’s smile faded to worry as Togepi started to wave his tiny arms just as Gyarados shot a beam at him.

“Dodge, then release your mystery card.” The boy yelped, making Togepi tuck into his shell before rolling just as the beam hit the ground behind it.

“You missed!” The man yelped. “I hate small targets.”

The boy giggled as his Togepi came out of his shell just as his arms glowed, then a shower of lighting crashed down on Gyarados, making him roar out before falling to the ground while the man stared in panic.

“You lucky freaking... gah!” The man roared with rage as his face became red once Gyarados didn’t get up, then used a Max Revive on him. “Good try buddy. I’m done battling. I have a contest to win.”

“Great job Togepi!” The boy said as he grabbed his reward.

A couple of hours passed and the sun started to set, making me take a breath as I couldn’t wait until this was over with.

“Dow.” Sudowoodo said with a giggle, making me look at him to see a Kricketune grabbing his crotch, but he push it away with embarrassment on his face.

I giggled, making him look at me.

“Looks like someone is in love with you.” I said, making him whine. “Do you want me to catch it to let you be?”

He nodded quickly, making me throw a ball at it before it shrank down then shook a few times before clicking.

“There you go.” I said. “Problem solved.”

He grumbled as ‘for now’ was printed on his face while he stared at the ball in discomfort, making me giggle. I pulled him to me and hugged him before kissing him on the lips, making the boy giggle.

“I wish a girl would do that to me.” He said, making me look a him to see he was watching me.

“Sorry, already taken.” Mitch said as the boy picked up the Pokeball and gave it to me.

“Don’t leave it on the ground or someone might steal it.” He said.

I stared at it in discomfort.

“You didn’t want to participate, did you?” The boy asked with a smile.

“No I didn’t, I just wanted to pass through and I didn’t want to be bored while waiting in the lobby.” I said “The park is way more relaxing than that stuffy place.”

He smiled as he nodded, then place the ball in Sudowoodo’s hand.

“Take your girlfriend.” I said.

“Dow.” He said as he look away.

“Nope, not his girl.” I said with a giggle, then grabbed the ball. “Not with that stubborn tone in his voice.”

A horn sounded, making several hundred Pokemon fly or run to the forest behind a fence.

“Pokemon safely stored.” The automated voice said. “All contestants please meet up with the manager at the fountain to receive your score.”

The manager came to me and smiled.

“I see you caught something even though you didn’t want to.” He said.

“I had to in order to get her to stop groping my Pokemon.” I said, making him bust out laughing as he stared Sudowoodo in disbelief.

“Sorry about that.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said, making him smile as he took my ball, then put it in a machine.

“Level thirty, plus two hundred points.” The machine said. “Stats, above average, plus one hundred fifty points. Grand total, three hundred fifty points.”

The man gave me the ball back, then wrote it down.

“What’s your name sweetie?” He asked.

“Maggie Peli.” I said, making him write it down, then took a ball from the boy as I stood up and walked toward the exit.

“Don’t leave honey.” He said. “You get a prize no matter what, but first second and third get better prizes that are worth waiting for.”

I nodded and stood at the door. A few minutes later, Mitch came to me and kissed me on the lips as he noticed the ball, making the boy giggle as we started to French kiss.

“Go away kid.” Mitch said. “I wish to make out with my girl as a thank you gift for participating.”

“Nope, I want to see her hot body.” He said with a grin, making Mitch sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Take her to home base please.”

I giggled as his face became a cherry.

“Attention contestants.” The manager said. “We have our winners.”

“Third place goes to Alice Grinder with her Pincer giving her a whopping three hundred points, Second place goes to Mitch Anderson with his Scyther that gave him a whopping three hundred and twenty-five points. And finally Maggie Peli get first place with her Kricketune that gave her a grand total of four hundred and fifty points.”

“Damn, that has to be a new record for that Pokemon.” Mitch said. “I heard they don’t get much points compare to Scyther. Can we trade.”

“You can have her.” I said

“Her!” He yelped, making me giggle before color filled his face. “Don’t laugh, I have been looking for a female Pokemon for a long time.”

“Then just take her.” I said.

“No, it don’t feel right.” He said. “We trade or not at all.”

“Whatever.” I said. “How does it work? Do we just give it to each other?”

“No, you have to go to the Pokecenter and tell Nurse Joy.” The Manager said as he held up a stone shaped as as sun to me, held up a basket of Sitrus Berry and a gray stone to Mitch.

“Witch do you prefer?” He asked. “An everstone that prevents your Pokemon from evolving or a meal for all your Pokemon?”

“The meal.” Mitch said as he took the basket as I pulled out my Pokedex and moved it to the stone.

“What is this?” I asked.

“A Sun Stone.” It said. “This rare stone makes certain species of Pokemon evolve. Do you wish me to bring up that list of Pokemon?”

“No, I already know since they taught that in school.” I said. “Why does it look different than the textbook?”

“It’s carved from a bigger stone and made like that to look more appealing to the eyes and a way to identify it.” It said.

I put the stone in my bag, then turned to the door before looking back to the man.

“Yes sweetie, you can go now.” He said with a chuckle, making me smile and head into the checkpoint.

Once I did I released everyone, making Kricketune look around until she saw Sudowoodo before pouncing on him.

“Sudo!” He growled and shove her off, making me giggle, then sent rocks at her, but she dodged them with a giggle.

Mitch stepped in front of her, making her look at him then her eyes scanned his body before a smile grew on her face.

“Well that’s a good sign.” He said with a giggle. “Do you mind if I am your trainer?”

She looked at me, then to Sudowoodo before letting out a short whine.

“I will be with her, so you don’t have to worry about losing your chance with him.” He said. “In our relationship anything goes with our Pokemon. However if anyone tries to take her, then you must punish them.”

She smiled and nodded before looking at me.

“Thank Arceus.” He said. “I thought she was going to reject me like all the other girls.”

I giggled as I bit my lip.

“Let's get the trade over with.” He said.

I nodded and started to head to the next city. Once the spot where Sudowoodo was caught was in sight, Sudowoodo grabbed me, making me look at him before he started to speak.

“He said he wishes to gather his secret stash before we continue.” Mitch said.

“Okay.” I said. “Take your time.”

He smiled and hugged me before running toward his spot.

“Stop right there Sudowoodo.” A boy said. “You blocked this road long enough and I am catching you now.”

The boy threw a Pokeball at him, but a barrier appeared in front of the Pokeball and fell to the ground.

“The hell.” He said.

“Sorry, I beat you to that.” I said, making him look at me.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I hate having such a poor allowance.”

He looked at my Pokemon.

“Can I have a few tips?” He asked.

“Well the chances of you catching something as strong as him with one Pokeball is slim at full health.” I said. “Please get your stash Sudowoodo.”

Sudowoodo took off running as the boy look at him then he sighed before he spotted Storm on my shoulder.

“You been to Kanto!” He yelped. “What was it like over there?”

“No, she was abandoned.” I said.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” He said with sorrow on his face. “Am I able to catch her?”

“If I didn’t beat you to it, yes.” I said.

“Damn you.” He growled, making me giggle. “I can’t stand not having a partner.”

“Then look around.” I said. “But good luck on getting it with one Pokeball around here. Try near Newbark Town. My grandma told me their a lot easier to catch there with one ball.”

“I’m sorry where?” He asked.

I walked to him and showed him on my Pokegear.

“There.” I said. “If you manage to get there, say hi to my grandma for me and she might help you out with more Pokeballs if you mention me telling you to pop in.”

“Okay!” He yelped then studded the map.

“So pass my school, south at Dark Cave, through Cherrygrove City and stay off the north path, right got it.” He said.

“The north path is also included and has rarer Pokemon walking around there at night and morning.” I said as he looked up, then nodded and started running before looking back.

“Wait what does your grandma look like?” He asked

“Just like me, but a lot older.” I said.

“And who are you?” He asked.

“Maggie Peli.” I said.

“Wait your the one that caught Entei!” He yelped, making me giggle as I nodded. “Damn I wish I was good as you.”

He took off running toward Violet City.

“School, Dark cave, Cherrygrove City, Grandma of Maggie my idol, School, Dark cave, Cherrygrove, Maggie’s grandma.” He started to repeat over and over as he ran, making me giggle as I shook my head.

I looked to Sudowoodo as he approached me with a box full of berries and a face covered in berry juice.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were wanting another bath.” I said, making him grin as he shook his head.

“Might want to keep clean then or you will get one.” I said.

“I’m sorry, how is he smiling for a bath?” Mitch asked.

“Think about it.” I said with a smile as I grabbed the box, then put the berries in a storage bag. I put it in my backpack as he started to think.

He look to Sudowoodo, then to me.

“Okay, he had one of my favorite flavored ice cream all over him.” I said. “What do you do with ice cream when you try to eat it?”

He stared at me, then to Sudowoodo before his eyes locked to his groin as a grin filled is face, then he giggled as he shook his head.

“Clever, how did you think of that one Sudowoodo?” He asked, making him grin as I started walking.

Once we got to Ecruteak City, I was nearly sleep walking from the day catching up to me.

“Almost there.” Mitch said. “Damn, you became exhausted quick.”

“Sorry its around my bedtime if I was at home.” I said.

Mitch picked me up into a cradle, making me stare at him, then yawned before my head fell back. A minute later, the slide door to the Pokemon Center filled the air before a gasp.

“Calm, she was nearly sleepwalking again.” Mitch said, making Joy giggle.

“Okay, down the hall to the right.” She said. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes and I think my girl’s Pokemon is too.” He said. “Please make her one and I’ll try to feed her if she wakes.”

A few seconds later, a soft bed touched my back, making me moan as my body started to have a fit from the comforting feeling, then relax. Mitch kissed me on the lips.

“Good night baby.” He said as someone took off my shoes, then my panties. “Hay what are you doing Vanquisher. Oh okay, if that’s what she agreed on, then continue.”

Vanquisher chuckled.

“Shut it.” He said.

Once my clothes were off, I fell asleep.


	17. A Brotherly Feud Gone South

I woke up from someone fucking me in the ass as a wave of pleasure filled me.

“I think she just woke up.” Mitch said nervously.

“Continue.” I moaned. “You are following my rules, so you don’t need to worry.”

“Thanks.” He said as he laid down on top of me and started to fuck me again.

“Kricketune refuses to let me fuck her until the trade.” He grunted in my ear. “Can we trade after this?”

“Sure.” I moaned. “Now shut up and fill my ass.”

He giggled as he started focus on my fucking before I started to moan in the pillow, then someone started to lick my pussy, making me open my legs and start to moan more frequently.

“Brace yourself.” I moaned just as I came on the person the that was licking me.

“Oh, how does your ass do that.” Mitch moaned as he pushed deep and came into me, then moaned as he relaxed on me. “Damn it, I don’t think I can move now.”

I giggled as I pushed him off me, then looked to the bed to see it was covered in cum.

“What did you guys do, have an orgie?” I asked, making everyone giggle as they nodded as I looked to Storm to see her covered in my cum from head to toe.

“Damn, how many times?” I asked, making her giggle and put up both paws.

“Ten times, how am I not still asleep?” I yelped.

“Not really, but close.” Mitch said with a giggle.

“You need a bath Storm.” I said making her smile and leap into my arms before I took her to the bath, then stared to fill it up and got in before Ribbons jumped in with us as he licked my face with excitement.

“Jeez, calm, calm.” I whined, making Storm giggle. “Why are you hyper today?”

Once I was clean, I started to clean Storm, then Ribbons.

“Chancy.” Chancy said at the door, making me look to her to see her holding up my dirty clothes that were cleaned and folded.

“Thank you, go get fucked if you haven’t already while I relax a few more minutes with Storm and Ribbons.” I said, making her grin with excitement before setting it on the counter and ran into the other room.

I pulled my Pokemon into a hug, making them both smile happily before rubbing their faces into my chest, then I kissed them both. Mitch sat on the toilet and started to stroke his hard cock with a cherry for a face, making me smile as I looked at my Pokemon.

“Any of you have plans after my gym battle in this city?” I asked.

“Pika pi.” Storm said.

“She wants you to make that necklace you promised.” Mitch said.

“Oh, I forgot about that!” I yelped, making Storm place her paws on my face as she smiled with amusement.

“She said, it’s not your fault.” Mitch said. “And I refuse to say the rest to prevent a panic.”

Storm’s smile faded as if she didn’t think of that, then she lick my lips before jumping out of the bath.

“She’ll be waiting in the Lobby while she dries herself off.” Mitch said.

I nodded and I pulled the plug and got out before setting ribbons down and started to dry him off, making Mitch masturbated furiously to my ass as I bent down to do it.

“Oh your folds at that angle is the best eye candy ever.” He moaned, then came all over the place.

I giggled as I shook my hips seductively, making him smile.

“Oh, Tail Whip, it’s super effective.” He moaned as he fell back, making me giggle again as I started to dry myself before putting my clothes on.

Once they were on, I stepped out to see Chancy getting a three way with Vanquisher and Machoke in her ass and pussy while Sudowoodo was deep in her throat.

“Damn Chancy.” I said with disbelief, making her look at me nervously as they other looked at me. “What’s that like? I think I want to try that out.”

She smiled and put a claw up like a thumbs up, making me giggle.

“Well, I’m going to make breakfast if it’s not ready.” I said

She pointed to the door.

“It is ready and Joy is serving it out since she’s busy.” Mitch said.

“Okay.” I said as I left the room to see Joy serving three classmates.

“Morning Maggie.” My teacher said. “How’s your Entei doing?”

“I don’t know, he hasn’t returned from the task I allowed him to do.” I said. “He’s probably exhausted himself to unconsciousness doing it as predicted. He knows I’m not in any hurry.”

He nodded as Joy looked at me with a smile.

“Thanks for your assistance with my Chancy honey.” She said. “Would you like a bulky breakfast sandwich for the road? Your Pokemon already had theirs.”

“Yeah, they are really going at it too.” I said as I took one, making her giggle as she nodded.

My teacher walked towards my room with confusion, then his mouth dropped open, making me giggle.

“Give them a little privacy, won't you?” I asked with another giggle, making him bite his lip as he nodded and walked away.

“Can I make a trade with you?” He asked.

“Oh that reminds me that I have to trade with my boyfriend.” I said.

“No not that kind of trade.” He said as he held up a Technical Machine. “I bought you Earthquake since you like it so much and wondered if you'd give me and the students a few minutes with Entei sometime.”

“That’s up to him.” I said. “Entei is very temperamental and can get really excited around lots of people crowding him.”

“Yeah, I saw on the news with his brothers.” He said, then gave it to me. “All I ask is you ask him. I don’t want it back if he refuses.”

I nodded as I took it and put it in my bag, then looked to Joy.

Can you set up a trade please.

“Of course.” She said as Chancy came out of the room dripping cum.

“Sweetie, you can’t work in a hazardous environment." Joy said. "You're going to make someone slip.”

Chancy look down and smiled nervously before pressing a button on the wall, making a robot come out of the wall and start scanning before cleaning up the mess.

“That’s better.” She said, then looked at me. “Who are you trading with?”

“Me.” Mitch said as he gave his Pokemon to her, making me do the same.

“Okay, I need to make double sure.” She said. “This can’t be undone once it’s done. Well, it can, but you need to do this process again.”

“That’s fine.” I said, making her nod as she placed them on the machine before the screen showed both Pokemon, then it looked like it swapped balls as the Pokemon when through a tube before the screen when dark.

She gave me my Pokeball back before she gave his back.

“Good luck sweeties.” She said.

Mitch hugged me with several kisses.

“Thank you so, so much.” He said. “I’ll promise I’ll take good care of her like I would for you.”

“You’re welcome.” I said with a smile as he pulled back, revealing Joy smiling at us.

I looked back to see my Pokemon was waiting with their shafts receding back into the sheaths, making me turn to Sudowoodo and tap the Technical Machine on him.

“Forget Rock throw.” I said.

“Done, he forgot rock throw and learned Earthquake.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

“Come out Scyther.” I said as I threw the ball, making him appear, then look at me as I moved the Pokedex on him.

“Tell me his moves, ability and level.” I said.

“Level twenty-eight.” It said. “Technician is his ability. Technician increases the power of moves that are usually base power sixty or below by fifty percent. His moves are, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit and Agility.”

“That’s good, all sixty or below.” I said as I looked to Joy.

“Do you have any berries for him?” I asked.

“Got you covered.” Mitch said as he held up the basket.

I looked inside to see two Sitrus berries left.

“I don’t think that will be enough.” I said as Joy added three Oran berries. “Thanks.”

I grabbed the basket and turned back to Scyther to see him staring at my crotch with a small smile as I could see him thinking of thing to do to me.

“Great another horn dog to my collection.” I said, making everyone giggle, then gave him the basket. “Eat please.”

He looked at the berries and moaned with a whimper before scarfing them down. Once he was finished, I turned to the door before Storm jumped to my shoulder and gave me her Light Ball with a chain just as a flash of light filled the air, making me look back to see Scyther gone.

“He just called himself back from getting to aroused by your skirt being to short for him.” My teacher said with a giggle. “He didn’t want to piss you off by becoming grabby.”

“You can’t do that Scyther.” I said. “It takes a lot to anger me and that won’t make me angry at all, but as you wish. Please allow me to let you out every now and then though.”

I grabbed Storm’s ball as I pulled out my sowing equipment from my purse, then started to weave the thread into a net before squeezing the ball in. I tied it up until was snug, then braiding a thick rope before tying it around her chain. Storm squealed with excitement before she kissed me as I put it around her neck.

“You’re welcome.” I said. “If the thread gets cut come to me before you lose it again.”

She nodded as I looked forward to see someone recording me.

“Why are you recording me?” I asked.

“Sorry, I’m a novice travailing jeweler and saleswoman.” She said as she pointed to a chain of rings on her chest that had price tags on them. “This will help me a lot when I make more things.”

“You’re welcome.” I said as I left the Center and headed toward the gym.

“Honey where are you going?” My teacher asked. “I have my students wanting to spend more time with your Pokemon if that is okay with you.”

“Gym.” I said, making him smile with excitement.

“To the gym guys.” He said on his phone. “Quickly get your candy if you aren’t finished.”

“You will do no such thing to her!” Entei roared, making us look toward it to see a reporter filming something in the forest.

I ran toward them to see Suicune talking to Entei and they looked to be angry while Raikou stared at them in worry.

“Guys come quick!” My teacher whispered forcefully. “The legendary dogs are here.”

“I am happy where I am and she is not like the other humans.” Entei said. “She’s far more kind, lovable and caring than any other human we encountered. She can even release my stress nearly instantly.”

“Tell me you didn’t.” Suicune growled with disgust on his face.

“I did and you can’t do anything about it.” Entei growled. “I love her and she love me. She is great at what little she knows about it too.

“I don’t care how great you think she is.” Suicune growled. “You are being mind washed by that stupid girl.”

“How dare you say that about her!” He roared with a snarl. “Get out of my sight.”

“No, you’re coming with me and I forbid you from seeing her again.” Suicune growled.

“I’d like to see you try.” Entei growled before he turn toward me just as Suicune pounded him to the ground, making Entei explode as he kicked him and sent him flying through four trees before he jump to his feet and started to form a Shadow ball. Suicune stood up then turned to him just as Entei shot the orb at him, hitting him in the face, but he only staggered back. Suicune snarled as he shot an Aurora Beam at him, but Entei leap over it and pound him to the ground as Raikou stared in panic while he watch his brothers beat each other to a pulp with roars, growls, tooth to nail before Suicune finally kicked him off, making me run to them.

“Stop!” I cried as tears fell from my face, making them all look a me. “Don’t fight over me anymore! You're family and shouldn’t be fighting to the death light this!”

“No honey get back, he’s gone mad if he threaten to kill you!” Entei yelped just as Suicune charged at me, making me gasp as he got to me within a second then his mouth started to glow blue just as he chomp down on my shoulder.

I screamed in pain just as ice stared to spread all over me, making a freezing bite sweep across my body until ice completely covered me.

“No!” Entei cried. “What have you done!”

“I ended your slavery.” Suicune growled. “Now lets go.”

“I will never go anywhere with you.” He growled. “Not after you murder something.”

“She’s not dead.” Celebi said. “I don’t know how, but she’s still alive and in great pain.”

Suicune moved toward me, making Celebi appear before he froze on the spot.

“Lay a paw on her and I will crush you where you stand.” She growled. “You done enough with your jealousy! If you would just open your eyes, you would see just how special this girl is and shouldn’t be destroyed. Now leave and clear your mind before I make you leave!”

Suicune opened his mouth before charging up his Aurora Beam.

“You fool.” She growled, then put her hand up before a solar beam shot at him, sending him flying a few hundred feet. “You are no match for me. I can read your every intention before you can even do it.”

My sight started to darken, making her turn to me.

“No honey struggle a little longer.” She cried. “Entei help me out with your flames. She’s suffocating and we are losing her to the cold.”

Celebi teleport out of the way just before a flame washed over me while my face was uncovered. Once the flame faded, a Magmar with Officer Jenny stood in my line of sight with worry as I gasped for air.

“Again, just don't burn her please.” Jenny said as my sight blurred until I passed out.

I woke up with a gasp as Celebi hovered over me with a glow.

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” She moaned with exhaustion. “Forgive me for asking you for a favor, but I need you to watch over me until I recover my energy.”

She fell to the ground, making me gasp and grab her before feeling around for a pulse, but didn’t know where hers was.

“Calm sweetie.” Samuel said as I started to cry. “She’s not dead. She just used Healing Wish and she only fainted from sacrificing her health to heal you. I’ll get her a revive from the store.”

“No, let her rest her health back naturally with me.” I said with a sigh and hugged her to my chest before putting her into a single armed cradle. “I’ll take care of her. I owe her that much for what she did for me.”

“May I see her?” He asked.

“No.” Entei growled with a snarl and pushed him away from me. “No one touches her in this condition if she does not ask for it.”

“Enough!” I yelled, then pulled him into his Pokeball. “You fought enough if you are beaten to a pulp. You are grounded until I get home for not choosing better ways to solve your problems with your brother.”

My teacher giggled.

“Good girl, teach him that fighting to the death is wrong.” He said.

I sighed as I put the Pokeball back on it’s hook, then looked to Storm as she stared at me with red eyes from crying.

“I’m sorry Storm.” I said as she stepped into my free arm once I reached out to her. “I’m okay now.”

“Pi.” She whined with a whimper as tears fell from her eyes, making me sigh and pick her up before putting her into a cradle as well.”

I stood up and turned to head to the Center, but froze when I spotted the news reporter, half the city of Ecruteak City, my teacher and his students watching with a smile. I sighed as I started walking, then went into the Center as Joy stood at the door with worry on her face as she stared at Celebi.

“She’s okay Joy.” I said. “Can you check how much damage Entei did to himself?”

“Of coerce honey.” She said as she walked to her desk and leaped over it then turn to me before I gave her the ball.

She put it on the machine and looked to the screen.

“No major damage.” She said. “The machine will take care of him fully.”

“Okay good.” I said with a sigh.

“What about Suicune?” She asked.

“I doubt you will get him to come in for you to check him out.” I said.

“No do not try to capture him!” Jenny growled. “Raikou take your brother away before another child is nearly killed by his rage.”

“Yes officer Jenny.” He said. “Thank you for allowing our escape.”

Joy sighed as I closed my eyes in relief.


	18. Home In My Sights

A ding filled the air, making me grab my Pokeball and head out of the Center. I walked into the Gym, revealing only one man with a black pit in my path, preventing me from getting to him.

“The hell, how in the hill did you get to him mom?” I whined, making the man chuckle.

“She said the same thing, but a little differently.” He said. “You must me Maggie, Kris’s daughter. I heard so much about you. Are you the one that drew my friends outside with that ruckus, making no one to battle you before you get to me?”

“Sorry about that Morty.” I said.

“It’s fine, they needed a lunch break anyways.” He said. “I’ll give you a hint. There is a glass floor over the pit. Don’t worry it’s thick enough to hold anything and the pit has a teleporter that will prevent you from getting hurt. Now please give me a few giggles as I watch you squirm with discomfort.”

“Like that’s going to happen.” I said with a smile. “I know a few tricks to counter this.”

“Really, show me.” He said with a smirk.

“Sudowoodo, fill this pit with your rock slide.” I said. “Cover it entirely”

“Sorry to say, but the pit is bottomless.” Morty said.

“I don’t care.” I said just as several waves of stones appeared and dropped, but some smashed into the glass and rolled a few feet and stopped.

“Stop, that’s good.” I said.

“I’ll be damned.” Morty said as he noticed the few rocks that stayed on top gave me enough idea where the floor is. “Very Interesting, but sadly I can’t allow you to take away my entertainment completely. Reset stage.”

The rocks disappeared as he smiled.

“Ha, you think that will stop me?” I asked. “My memory isn’t that poor and I saw enough to get to you.”

He grinned as he shifted his weight to the other foot as he crossed his arms.

“Prove it.” He said as his smug smile came back.

I pulled my Pokemon to their balls then started walking, making disbelief grow on his face.

“Damn you got some nerves of steel if you walk that at a brisk pace!” He yelped as I got to him, making me giggle before he smiled from my giggle. “Okay, I’m impressed, Shall we dance?”

“Of course, I love dancing.” I said, making him giggle with my teacher.

“Not that kind of dance.” He said.

“I know, I was being a smart aleck.” I said, making a woman giggle.

I looked back to see the reporters were filming, making me look forward.

“Let’s dance.” I said, then looked to Storm. “Since you are already out, you're first Storm.”

She smiled and pushed herself out of my arm and got into her battle stance before I sent out everyone to watch. Morty smiled and threw a Pokeball.

“Come out Gengar.” Morty said.

“Oh what I would do to have you on my side.” I whined as he appeared in front of me, making Morty chuckle.

“Sorry, you can’t have him.” He said. “You’re mom did tell me he was your favorite Pokemon and I should watch out when I use him on you or I might lose him.”

“No you won't.” I said. “I don't steal Pokemon like Team Rocket would.”

“Not what I meant.” He said. “Never mind, I see you don’t understand and I don't want the world to know what I meant.”

“When was this by the way?” I asked. “I’m trying to catch up to her before she get to the finish line and she has a head start too.”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“Last night before she went home to take a break from all her battles she fought after she lost at the gym in Mahogany Town.” He said.

“So that mean she should be home when I get there.” I said. “Good, I was hoping that would be the case.”

He smiled.

“Okay Storm, show him why I nicknamed you that.” I said, making her start to roar out, then a bolt of lightning came down just Gangar looked up, but he had no time to move, making him roar out in pain.

“Sorry about that.” I whined as he fell to the ground.

“It’s alright sweetie.” Marty said with a smile as Gangar struggled to get to his feet. “He’s the enemy at the moment. Now, fight me without mercy.”

“Right.” I said. “Again.”

“Dodge her and use Confuse Ray.” Morty said, making Gangar stop trying to get to his feet and roll out of the way just as Storm’s Thunder fell from the sky.

Gangar got to his feet as a white light shine over Storm while he let out a sinister chuckle before she started to whine as she grabbed her head while staggering around.

“Are you okay?” I asked. “Do you wish to withdraw.”

Storm shook her head as she looked to Gangar.

“Then use dig.” I said.

“Nice try.” Morty said as Pikachu dove into the ground. “Your mother must have told you how to win against him. Not today you aren’t. Use Substitute.”

“Damn, I hate that move.” I whined, making him chuckle just as Gangar disappeared leaving a plush doll of himself in his place.”

Once Pikachu came out of the ground, she tore the doll to threads, forcing Gangar to come back out as she backed to me.

“Damn, strong Pikachu you got there.” He said. “What level is she?”

“Last time I check she was forty-one, but I don’t know if she takes midnight strolls during my sleep with nearly unlimited energy.” I said.

“Ow, tough cookie you are.” He moaned, making everyone chuckled.

“You have no idea.” I said. “She isn’t my strongest Pokemon. Not even Entei is my strongest.”

“Aye yai yai.” He whined with discomfort on his face. “Are you saying I have no chance and you are toying with me by using your weaker Pokemon?

“Pika!” Storm yelled.

“No offense sweetie.” He said nervously, making everyone chuckle. “Time to finish this before I make a grave mistake with my words. Use Hypnosis.”

“Dig.” I said.

Pikachu, leaped into the ground, but failed to penetrate it, making her yelp out as she laid their with a whine.

“Damn that confusion.” I whined, making Morty giggle as Gangar got in Storms face.

“Gang gar gar.” He said as his eye glowed red whiled he waved his paws.

“Pi, ka.” She moaned as her eyes became heavy.

“Damn it.” I whined as I pulled out my Pokeball.

“Use dream eater before she has a chance to withdraw her.” Morty said.

“Oh, I hate this creepy move.” I whined just as creepy dark energy shot form Storm and into him.

“Cha!” Storm cried as she started to gasp for air as she stared out in exhaustion, telling me she was done battling.

“Damn it.” I said as I picked her up. “You did good. Just rest with Celebi.”

She smiled weakly as she nodded, making me put her with Celebi.

“Wait what!” Morty yelped.

“Not my Pokemon.” I growled. “She’s still wild and I will not allow you to catch her.”

“Okay okay, no need to let your motherly protectiveness take over.” He said, making me giggle.

“Sorry it runs in the family.” I said, making him nod with a smile.

I grabbed for Vanquisher before glancing to the camera, then grabbed Sudowoodo’s arm.

“Why did you hesitate?” Morty asked. “I know that’s your trump card. Why aren’t you using it.”

“For our audience behind their TV screen.” I said.

He glanced at the reporters as they smiled, making him smile.

“Okay, fine by me.” He said as I threw the ball. “Your turn Sudowoodo.”

Once he appeared he looked around, then took a step back from Gangar.

“Oh this ought to be good.” Morty said. “I love scaring my targets. Shadow ball.”

I chuckled, making Morty stare at me in confusion as Sudowoodo smile and nodded before he stiffen up into a tree.

“What’s so funny honey?” He asked.

“You’ll see.” I said as Gangar shot the ball at Sudowoodo and he took it perfectly before glowing for a second

“Wait, what was that?” Morty asked. “Why does that ability look familiar?”

“Not telling.” I said with a grin. “Earthquake.”

“Aw come on.” He whined, making me giggle. “Substitute, then shadow ball.”

Gengar turned into his doll just as the ground broke up around him, making the stage lift up before the doll was swallowed up, but it wasn’t spat out, forcing Gangar to come out.

“Good move honey, good move.” Morty said with a smile as Gangar shot another ball at Sudowoodo, making him take it and glow again.

Sudowoodo started to pant, making me reach into my bag and pull out a Super Potion, then tossed it to him.

“Catch and use buddy.” I said, making him look at me before catching the bottle, then smashed it on his head.

He moaned as the medicine ran down his body.

“Okay, that’s one way to do it.” I said, making everyone chuckled.

“Shadow ball.” Morty said.

“Okay, take the move once more and finish him off with earthquake since I doubt he has enough energy to use substitute again.” I said

“No, I am right about my suspicion.” Morty whined. “His ability is rattled.”

“Yep.” I said with a giggle as I grinned from ear to ear just as Sudowoodo absorbed the Shadow Ball. “Now I’m way too fast for all your Pokemon.”

The ground started to shake again, making Gangar groan and fall to the ground.

“Good work buddy, she played us good.” He said, making me giggle.

“Your turn Haunter.” He said. “Let see you use that move now. “Use dark pulse.”

“Really, do you not know what move types activates rattled?” I asked.

“Sadly I don’t since it’s so freaking rare, but I'm guessing that's one of them.” He whined, making me giggle as i nodded.

“Take the this final hit and use mimic.” I said. “You should be as fast as Entei now.”

“Aw crap.” Morty whined, making me bust out laughing.

“You fell for two traps perfectly.” I said as Haunter shot a pulse at Sudowoodo. “Now you will be watching me one shot you from here on out with that move you gave me.”

Sudowoodo sent out his own pulse, making Haunter stare at it nervously just before getting taken down by it.

“Damn it.” Morty whined, making me giggle as he called Haunter back. “Good try buddy, I need to read up on the abilities now. She is good.”

“This is my last Pokemon since my mom is borrowing the others with her overseas trip.” He said with a sigh, making me giggle as he threw it out. “Your turn Misdreavus.”

“Wait what?” I said as I pulled out my Pokedex. “My mom didn't say she faced that cute thing.”

Morty smiled.

“I really like your taste if you think they are cute and not scary.” He said. “She is my newly caught Pokemon and this is her first battle.”

“Aw, to bad it’s going to be a quickie.” I said, making everyone chuckle as he whined in frustration. “Dark pulse.”

“Double team.” He said. “Make it impossible for him to tell where you are.”

Misdreavus started to become a blur as Sudowoodo’s eyes darted around before he smiled and sent out a his Dark Pulse, hitting Misdreavus directly.

“How in the world.” Monty yelped.

“I think he can see a flaw in that move that us human can’t see.” I said in disbelief. “That’s twice in a row he did that.”

Sudowoodo grinned as he looked at my face.

“Yes, you impressed me once again Sudowoodo.” I said, making his grin widen as Morty called back his Pokemon with a sigh.

He walked to me as he pulled out my reward money, Technical Machine and badge.

“Good fight Maggie.” He said. “I wanted to see what your trump card had to offer too.”

“I don’t need to use a trump card if my ace can get the job done first.” I said, making him chuckle as the reporters smiled. “The Technical Machine would normally be Shadow Ball, but I forgot to restock them so I’ll give you Thunder Punch instead. Now go kick butt somewhere else.”

I giggled as he took a step back.

“Begone mortal.” He said, just as my surrounding changed to the other side of the pit.

“The hell.” I said as I looked around, making him giggle.

“You like my new upgrade to my gym?” He asked, then giggled again. “God that face was the best.”

“Yeah.” I said with slight confusion, then closed my eyes to try to wrap my head around teleporting machines.


	19. A Birthday with Mixed Feelings

I looked to my Pokemon to see them still behind me with a smile.

“Okay let's get you healed up.” I said as I withdrew Pikachu and Sudowoodo before leaving the Gym, then froze when I noticed a group of people standing outside looking at their PDA with a smile on their faces, then they looked at me.

“Great battle, I have a Haunter if you wish to trade.” He said. “I could use a bug type that I heard you have.”

“Sorry, as much I would like that Haunter to evolve into Gengar, I don’t have anything to trade.” I said. “And I can’t give my Boyfriends Scyther away.”

“He’s yours, not mine.” Mitch said.

“Sorry, Scyther is a great Pokemon and I don’t wish to give him up.” I said.

“Okay.” The man said. “Can I stick with you for awhile? I wish to meet your mother since she raised an amazing daughter.”

“Who's telling you this information?” I asked. “How did you know I was about to see my mom?”

“The news.” He said as he held up his PDA that was showing my back, making me look back to see the reporters still filming me as my teacher and his students stood behind them.

“Really, you got your scoop, go away.” I whined, making everyone chuckle as they smiled. “Whatever, just don’t get in the way and yes you can come sir. Don’t get your hopes up on catching her heart. She’s picky on her men.”

Everyone giggle as his face filled with color.

“I can just hear her saying, ‘your one to talk’ since I’m picky too.” I said making him smile as I walked toward the center.

Once I got there, Joy looked at me from a TV screen showing me on it.

“Congratulation sweetie.” She said as I held up my Pokemon to her, then healed them up. “Careful on your way home. I hear Team Rocket is setting up an ambush for someone.”

“Great, just my luck.” I whined. “Why do I have a feeling it’s for me since I have Entei.”

“That’s possible.” She said with worry filling her face as she nodded.

“Well time to bust some bad guys Vanquisher.” I said as I sent him out. “Officer Jenny if you are watching I’ll need back up soon.”

He looked at me with a smile before a ding filled the air, making me take my Pokemon and summon them.

“Okay, I’m on my way home mom.” I said as Storm climbed up my body before roosting herself on my shoulder. “Get a meal ready since I know your watching like you always do with breaking news.”

The reporters smiled as I walked passed them, making them follow. Once I stepped foot into the checkpoint the security guard was having a battle with a boy.

“Flamethrower.” The security said, making Growlithe shot a stream of flames at the boys Vileplume.

“Dodge and counter with toxic.” The boy said, but Vileplume was too slow and took the hit, making Vileplume start to panic as she ran around screaming while her huge petal caught fire.

“No don’t panic!” The boy yelped then got trample before his Vileplume fell to the ground with a whine.

“Are you okay?” The man yelped.

“Yes, not the first time he did that.” The boy said with a sigh and called his Pokemon back. “Good try Radley.”

“Thank you for training with me kid.” The man said. “Keep your allowance. I can’t take that from you.”

“Thanks.” The boy said. “Now, excuse me while I go heal my buddy.”

The boy looked at me then gasped.

“Can I see Entei?” He yelped.

“No sorry, he’s grounded to his Pokeball until I get home.” I said.

“Aw, you’re as bad as my mom.” He whined making me giggle, then walked passed me as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“What level?” I asked as I moved it over Growlithe.

“Forty.” It said

“Not bad.” I said.

“Yep, ten levels since we last met.” He said. “Those Team Rocket fools won't know what hit them if they attack me again. Care to duel?”

“You don’t want that.” I said.

“Pika pi.” Pikachu said, making me look at her.

“She wants too.” Mitch said.

“Okay, making it a one on one with her.” I said, making the man smile as she jumped off my shoulder.

“What level is she by the way?” He asked.

“About your level.” I said, then moved my Pokedex over her. “Her level please.

“Forty-five.” It said.

“Really, I didn’t expect you to grow four levels that fast.” I said. “Have you been doing midnight training when I slept like I assumed?”

“Pi.” She said as she nodded.

“Okay, that’s good to know.” I said. “Use Dig.”

She dove into the ground.

“Get her out of there with Dig followed by crunch.” The man said, making Growlithe start sniffing the ground, then dug into it, revealing Storm.

“Pika!” She yelped as she look up with a started expression before Growlithe bit down on her as she pulling her out and launched her into the wall.

“Pika Pikachu!” Storm roared in anger.

“She can smell you under the ground honey.” The man said. “Don't get angry.”

“Actually do and beat her to submission with double kick.” I said

“Pikachu.” She said with a grin on her face before she kick Growlithe with both feet, sending her flying into a barrier.

“You okay?” The guard asked.

“Growl.” Growlithe said as she jumped to her feet.

“That’s my girl.” He said “Use flamethrower.”

“Leap over that flame, then use another double kick.” I said, making Storm run to the wall behind her as Growlithe shot her flames.

Storm ran up the wall, then push off before landing next to Growlithe and spun around with two feet in her face, sending her flying to the barrier.

“Damn, impressive way to dodge.” The man said in disbelief. “You still kicking honey?”

“Growl.” Growlithe said as she jumped to her feet, but exhaustion showed on her face.

“Finish her off with thunder.” I said.

“Dodge that and counter with your crunch.” The man said, making Growlithe charge at Storm as she started to charge up her attack.

Growlithe look up just as Storm’s attack came down, then she rolled out of the way, but the spark from the impact on the ground latch on to her, making her yelp out before moaning as she stayed down this time.

“So close honey.” He said. “We still need more training on our speed it seems. We’ll work on that next.”

“Growl.” She moaned as he called her back.

“Good battle honey.” She said as he held out my reward. “I can see my flaw clearly now after you opened my eyes up with your Golduck’s power. I know I must become as great as you to be a successful guard.”

I smiled as I took the reward and picked up Storm.

“Good job Storm.” I said as I rubbed both of her cheeks at the same time.

“Chu.” She moaned as her eyes roll back while her body become limp, making everyone giggle.

“That’s so adorable.” The reporter said. “I want a Pikachu now.”

Pikachu smiled as I put her on my shoulders before she licked my cheek.

“Just ask anytime if you need another massage.” I said as I opened the door. “I love giving them. Ask Ninetails when we get home if you need more info on how good I am.”

A few minutes of walking on Route 38, I spotted Tauros, making me smile as I pulled out a Quick Ball, but he whine as he rolled his eyes before taking off.

“Why am I keep finding the same one all the time.” I growled, making Vanquisher giggle. “Don’t overkill him again, he’s not worth our time and I’ll get him to accept me eventually.”

Once I got to Route 39, I spotted the large gang of Team Rocket hiding in the tall grass talking to each other, making me pull out my Pokegear and call the police.

“Olivine City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“Hay Jenny, it’s me, Maggie.” I said. “I’ll need you to clean up some Team Rocket morons just outside the city.”

“Thanks honey, I’m on my way.” She said. “You three come with me.”

“Yes officer Jenny.” A few men said just as the feed went dead.

“Surf them and keep them down with rock slide just like the thugs at Goldenrod.” I said.

Vanquisher smiled as he sent a wave at them.

“Oh shit, incoming!” One the of the grunts yelped, making the reporter giggle as the men was washed away before rocks appeared over them.

“Stay down!” I shouted.

“Go to hell.” One of the grunts said before he was smothered with rocks.

“Is that your final offer?” I asked, making everyone giggle while cops finally got to us.

“Damn it, retreat.” Another whined, but rocks fell on him.

“Stay put.” I growled as Jenny smiled.

“Crush them all.” She said.

“No, that won't be necessary.” The remaining men yelped in fear.

“Good, because I was joking anyways.” She said, as her men cuffed them before unearthed the others. “Thanks honey, we got it from here.”

I nodded as I walked into the city.

“And this is where we will be breaking off.” The reporter said. “We are being requested somewhere else.”

“Good, see to it.” I said, making her smile as she pack up her stuff while my house came into view.

“Home sweet home.” I moaned. “I can’t wait to knock myself out with my pillow.”

Mitch giggled with Jenny.

“Yeah you and me both.” Jenny said then held up a suitcase full of money as one of her men came to us with it. “I also had a long day, but not as rough as you. Take it easy sweetie.”

“I’m doing my best.” I said as I turned to my front door, then opened it, revealing my mom frantically trying to make the dining room table perfect.

“Mom, no need to obsess over the table.” I said, making her yelp out as she spun to me.

“You scared the crap out of me.” She said. “What did you do, run here?”

“Nope, I took my sweet time with a battle and take out ten Team Rocket grunts and even made that Tauros that trample me run away again.” I said. “Kinda wish he didn’t though.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” She said with a giggle. “He said, why are you always targeting me.”

“It’s not my fault that he’s always in the same spot all the time.” I said. “At least I’m giving him a choice.”

“True.” She said with a smile. “Everyone make yourselves at home. Dinner won't be ready for the next two hours.”

“Okay your time in your jail is paid in full and the for the hermit, you are coming out too.” I said as I threw the occupied balls. “Come out Scyther and Entei.”

They appeared and looked at me with a weak smile.

“Did you learn your lesson Entei?” I asked, making my mom giggle.

“Don’t use my line.” She said, making Entei smile and nod.

I walk to him and hugged him.

“Sorry that I made your brother hate you.” I said.

“He don’t hate me.” He said. “He hates you though.”

“I can live with that.” I said. “I did intrude on his family’s beliefs. Make yourself at home and relax.”

He nodded as he started to wander around the house looking at every little thing before I turn to Scyther.

“You ready to get used to my beauty?” I asked, making my mom giggle as he struggled to keep his straight face while his eyes struggled to stay on my face.

“Stop resisting your male urges.” I said, making my mom giggle again. “It’s only going to drive you crazy. Look around my body. It don’t harm anything.”

He smiled nervously before turning away, making my mom giggle as I noticed the man that wanted to trade with me actually followed me home.

“Mom there is a man that wishes to talk to you.” I said.

“Who?” She asked as she looked at him. “I don’t know him.”

“Name’s Tom and I’m just a run-of-the-mill trainer looking to become stronger with any advice.” He said.

“You actually might be better off just watching her.” She said. “I have no idea how she got so strong and smart at battling within only a week and a half of her adventure. I can tell you about my adventures.”

“Ugh, I’m out of here.” I whined. “I don’t need to hear you gloating anymore.”

She giggled while I walked upstairs before flopping on my bed and moaned. I kissed Celebi on the lips as I laid her on my pillow while she stared at me, then she smiled.

“Sweet dreams sweetie.” She said, making me nod before I closed my eyes. “Thank you for finally accepting me.”

“Honey wake up, I wish you to open your birthday gift.” My mom said.

I opened my eyes to see Celebi still where I left her as she stared at me with love on her face, then looked at my Pokegear.

“Damn, time flies.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” She said as I stood up to see her holding out a Pokeball. I smiled and grabbed it before sending out the Pokemon as my mom bit her lip before stepping out of arm's reach as a Spinarak came into view, making me scream and leap out the window.

“Oh my god!” She yelped as I grabbed my Oran berry tree and slid down to the ground. “Thank god you grew that thing.”

The man busted out laughing.

“God that was the best.” He said. “First second she was on her bed and a second later, she’s gone like a ninja.”

He chuckled again

“I’ll take that for the Haunter.” He said.

“Deal, just get it out of my room.” I whined and threw the ball through my window, making my mom giggle. “Now I must keep my promise and disappear forever.”

“No honey.” My mom yelped as she started to run. “Crap, I forgot she said that.”

My mom came running to me as I stared to head to the Pokecenter then grabbed me before hugging me.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” She panicked.

“Yes you will.” I whined. “Why do you like pulling these pranks on me like Ninetails.”

“Because your reactions are the best.” She said with a smile. “Please don’t run away.”

I stared at her in frustration, making her smile nervously.

“At least you will never see him again now that you are trading him and I will never catch one to prank you again either.” She said. “Are you going to take back your promise?”

“No, the deal isn’t good enough.” I whined, making her smile.

“I’ll add two grand.” She said

“What, no way, that feels like extortion!” I whined.

“Where on Earth did you learn that word?” She asked in disbelief.

“I’m a bookworm mom.” I said with a smile. “I like reading the dictionary.”

She smiled.

“Fine how about we battle for that money.” She said.

“Deal.” I said as my smile widened.

“Good.” She said as my Pokemon came running outside, making her set me down.

She took a deep breath as she shook her arm as she tried to calm herself.

“You first Ninetails.” She said.

“I can’t choose.” I said. “I need a...”

“Pika!” Storm yelped and leaped in front of Ninetails.

“It seem I can always count on her to be ready for battle.” I said, making my mom giggle. “Dig.”

“Thought so.” She said. “Time to use that same tactic that the guard used. Dig, then Fire Blast in the hole.”

“Crap.” I whined. “When did you teach him dig?”

“The day you went on your journey since it works great on Jasmine.” She said as Ninetails sniffed the ground before he whined and looked at my mom in worry.

“What do you mean you can’t smell her?” She asked just as Storm came out of the ground under Ninetails, then sent him flying. “Damn, that's why. She’s already under you.”

I giggled as Ninetails stood up before whining as he held is paw up as if he sprained it.

“I’m sorry,” I whined.

“It’s okay honey.” She said. “I’ll make him feel extra good to night.”

Ninetails smiled and limped into the house.

“Your turn Dragonite.” She said as she threw her ball, making him appear.

He leap to me to hug me with all his might, cracking my whole back before I squeak out my lungs out in pain.

“Easy, Easy!” My mom cried.

Dragonite let me go with worry on his face.

“I’m okay.” I moaned as I put my hand on my back. “God, why do I have to get Ursaring hugs all the time?”

My mom giggled as Dragonite smiled before he kissed me, then turned to Storm.

“Sorry Storm, I need you to come back.” I said, making her nod. “Your turn Ribbons. Use fairy wind and don’t get hit by anything he throws at you. He’s no joke.”

Dragonite grinned as Ribbons nodded.

“Fly.” my mom said, making me whine.

“So cheap.” I whined, making her giggle. “Fire on my mark.”

Ribbons stared at Dragonite as he looped around, then came down toward him.

“Mark!” I shouted, making him send out his mist, but Dragonite dodge him with is Superior speed before slamming into the ground, making me laugh as he moaned, “You missed. Fairy wind before you lose your window.”

Ribbons shot his mist at Dragonite, making him roar in pain before he got to his feet. I looked to my mom to see her staring at me in disbelief.

“What.” I said.

“How did you make him miss.” She asked. “He’s level fifty and I maxed out his speed as best as I could with Carbos.”

“Timing her shot just right helps.” The man said. “He dodge the blow she gave him and couldn’t correct the path in time to hit his target.”

“Right.” She said. “Iron tail,”

“Leap on my mark and fairy wind.” I said as Dragonite tail turn to steel while Ribbons stared at me as Dragonite charged forward and swept his tail. “Mark.”

Ribbons leaped up, but Dragonite leaped up with him and slammed his tail into him anyways, sending him flying to the ground.

“Damn it.” I gasped in worry. “You're done, I know your hurting after that since your way below his level, good try though.”

Ribbons smiled weakly as my mom picked him up and used a super potion on him.

“Sorry about that sweetie.” She said. “I didn’t realize you were under leveled.”

“He was kidnapped mom." I said. "And I didn’t get a chance to level him and I’m trying to level him as fast as I can."

“Don’t rush it honey.” She said. “This will happen every time if you do.”

“He’s my only advantage toward Dragonite.” I said. “I don't wish to pull out my tank just yet. That’s a last man standing thing.”

Vanquisher giggled as she smiled.

“Thanks for that confidence buster.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” I said with a giggle, making everyone giggle as she shook her head.

“My turn,” Entei said.

“Really.” I said in disbelief. “I didn’t expect you’d to fight for a human.”

“Please don’t say that honey.” He said. “I didn’t mean to make you think that I was better than you or anything.”

“Okay, then let see what you got.” I said. “My mom’s Dragonite is not a foe you should take lightly though.”

“I know that honey.” He said. “I can sense is power and he in return with that face.”

I looked to Dragonite to see him staring at him nervously.

“Do your best Dragonite.” My mom said. “No shame in losing this one if he’s as powerful as the rumors say.”

“Do me a favor though Entei.” I said, making him look at me. “This isn’t a fight to the death.”

He sighed in shame as he nodded.

“Forgive me for making that mistake in front of you.” He said. “I never intended to lose control.”

I nodded as I looked at Dragonite.

“Okay use shadow ball.” I said, making Entei smile as he look to him before casting the ball.

“Dodge, then Fly.” My mom said.

“Stop him from doing that with pound, then bite him.” I said as Dragonite dodged it. “My mom’s favorite move is so annoying.”

Entei leaped up on to him before slamming his paw into his face, sending him to the ground with a roar, before Entei landed on him and bite his neck, making Dragonite roar out before kicking him off.

“Are you okay?” My mom asked, making Dragonite grab his neck and looked at his claw to see blood on it.

“How deep?” My mom asked as she walked to him, then sighed. “He’s done. That’ one is going to need healing ASAP.

“Sorry.” Entei said.

“No, it’s not the first time,” My mom said as she withdrew him and gave the ball to Ninetails. “You got a lucky critical. Take him to Joy honey.”

Ninetails took off running.

“Your turn Chomper.” She said, making a Feraligatr appear.

“Cute name for his kind.” Entei said with a chuckle, making my mom smile as Chomper glare at him.

“He’s really touchy about people laughing about it since he likes it so much.” My mom said. “Don’t push that button.”

“No offense.” Entei said, making Chomper’s face soften. “Do not withdraw me. I must prove to myself that I am equal to you not better.”

“You don’t need to do that.” I said. “But as you wish. Use his favorite move, bite.

Entei chuckled as Chomper smiled.

“You too.” My mom said with a smile.

They charge each other and opened their mouths before trying to bite each others faces but ended up locking mouths.

“Um, you two just met.” I said, making everyone burst out laughing. “French kiss later.”

“God honey.” My mom said with a giggle. “Best remark for the moment. “Aqua tail.”

Chomper spun around with water surrounding his tail, but Entei leaped back.

“Jeez, I forgot how fast the legendary dogs were.” She growled.

“How could you when you chased Suicune all over the place?” I asked.

“Yeah that was annoying.” She said. “Hyper Beam.”

“Pound him to the ground, then bite.” I said, making Entei lunge at him and smack him to the ground before taking a chomp out of his neck.

Chomper roared out as Entei leaped back, revealing Chomper staring out in disbelief.”

“Okay good enough honey.” My mom said. “No need to start crying again or I will be down for a week from seeing it. You are facing a living legend after all.”

Chomper grumbled as he sat up, then moped into the house.

“He really hates failing me.” My mom said. “That’s all I got. I’m still working on making my team larger, but I’m picky with what I have on it. Go trade your gift honey.”

“Okay!” I yelped in excitement as my mom held up my Pokeball, making me stare at it before she giggles.

“Why do you fear them so much?” She asked.

“I don’t know, they just creep me out.” I whined.

“Pika pi.” Storm said as she grabbed my mom’s leg as she held up her other paw.

“Okay honey, don’t lose it.” She said as she gave it to her.

Storm grinned mischievously as she looked at me.

“No don’t.” I said as I backed away, making her bust out laughing before everyone chuckled.

“Okay let get this over with.” Tom said as he started heading to the Center, making me follow as I kept my eye on Storm.

She giggled each time she glances at me to see me watching her.

“It’s not funny.” I whined, making her grin.

Once we got to the center, Joy looked at us and smiled.

“We wish to trade.” Tom said.

“Okay.” Joy said as she nodded. “Hay honey. I missed your volunteering. How's your adventure going.”

“Iffy.” I said. “Check the news if you wish to know more.”

“No need, I seen you become an ice cube.” She said. “Please be careful.”

“I am doing my best.” I said “Now get this Spinarak out of my Pikachu’s paw before she throws it at me.”

“Pi he he he.” Storm giggled mischievously.

“Please stop.” I whined, making Joy hold back her smile and take the Pokeball from her.

“Okay I know she wants it, but I need to make sure you are wanting it.” Joy said as she looked to Tom. “This can’t be undone since she will not allow it.”

“I’m fine with it.” Tom said with a chuckle. “I’m having troubles getting a bugs since my Haunter is too powerful for the ones I find and I don’t have enough badges for him to listen to me too. I hate it when he ignores me.”

“What level is he?” I asked.

“Fifty-four.” Joy said as she stared at the screen.

“Oh nice level.” I said, then pulled out my last badge before putting it on my bag’s strap. “I will have enough badges soon too once I take on Jasmine.”

“I'm sorry to say, but jasmine will not face you unless you have five badges.” She said.

“What, oh that’s right, my mom face her when she had five, but was murdered.”

“I was not.” My mom whined. “I took down one, then I was murdered.

I giggled.

“Like I said, you were murdered.” I said, making Joy smile. “Where is the fifth badge?”

“Cianwood city.” My mom said.

“Where Is that?” I asked.

My mom pointed outside, making me look to see her pointed out to sea.

“Um, I don’t feel comfortable going on someone's boat alone.” I said.

“Then use surf.” She said.

“I don’t think Vanquisher has enough energy.” I said.

Vanquisher quacked, making me look at him.

“He said, he has plenty if he swam all the way here from Unova.” My mom said.

“That’s true, that's clear across the world.” Joy said.

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” I said.

“Really, you are a bookworm but you don’t know that?” My mom asked.

“Geography is boring.” I whined, making everyone giggle.

“I agree with you.” Joy said as she held out my Pokeball, making me stare at it.

“She wasn't paying attention.” My mom said with a giggle. “Tom your going to have to prove it to her.”

Tom smiled as she sent out his Pokeball before a Spinarak appeared, making me take the ball and flee the center before my mom giggled.

“Look at those dust clouds.” She said with a giggle, making Joy giggle with her.

As I got home I took a deep breath and slid down the wall, making Storm giggle.

“Shut it.” I said, making her giggle again as she climbed on my lap and kissed me on the lips.

I sighed and hugged her, making her smile as she rubbed her face into my chest.

“I hate feeling like a coward.” I said with a sigh, making her smile fade to worry.

“Sorry, it’s just that my favorite types are ghost and everyone else seems to fear them while I fear a simple bug.” I said “Well not all bugs just a spider. I don’t fear Zubat that much too.”

She sighed and rubbed her face to my chest again, making me send out my Pokemon.

“Come out Haunter.” I said. “Evolve into your beautiful form for me.”

“Haunter!” Haunter said as he looked at me with a smile, then he started to glow, making me shield my face as he got bright before starting to change shapes, then dimmed down.

“I’m seeing dots.” I said as I started blinking, making my mom giggle. “Damn that was bright.”

Gangar picked me up and hugged me.

“He saying thank you for saying those loving words.” My mom said. “My last owner feared me a little to much, making me not want to listen to him since I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that with me.” I said. “You are… Um, I better not say more or my Pokemon might get jealous.”

My mom giggled.

“Good save.” She said as I put up my Pokedex.

“Tell me everything besides stats.” I said.

“Gangar, The Shadow Pokemon and he is a Ghost Poison type with a Brave nature.” It said. “His current level is fifty-four. A Gengar is close by if you feel a sudden chill. It may be trying to lay a curse on you...”

“Gang gang gar gar.” Gangar said quickly.

“He said he will not do that.” My mom said, making me look to Gangar to see disapproval on his face. “He wish to have a trainer that don’t fear him.”

“I’ll never fear you.” I said. “You are too awesome to be feared by me.”

He grinned and licked my face, leaving slime all over it.

“Gross, you’re worse than a Houndoom.” I whined, making my mom bust out laughing as Gangar grinned. “No slime on my face please.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Continue please Pokedex.” I said.

“Cursed body is his ability and may disable a move used on the Pokemon.” It said.

“That’s good.” I said.

“His moves are, Lick, Psychic, Night shade and Shadow ball.” It continued.

“Okay, there's a few to change needed there.” I said as I pulled out my Thunder punch. “If only It was Thunderbolt.”

“Honey, may I borrow that?” She asked. “I have thunderbolt.”

“Only if you also let me borrow your Energy Ball.” I said.

“Deal.” She said as she pulled them out and gave them to me, making me tap them both to Gangar.

“Forget Lick and Night Shade.” I said.

“Done, He forgot lick and Night Shade to learn Energy Ball and Thunderbolt.” It said. “Have a nice day.

“And that’s it, you have a perfect skill set that can take out nearly anything and welcome to the team, Shade.” I said, making Shade smile as he hugged me. “Mom since you gave me a prank for a birthday gift can I ask that you buy me some Calcium for Shade? I have no clue where to get them.”

“Um, they are really expensive honey.” She said.

“Never mind then.” I said as I stood up and grabbed Shade before grunting as I struggled to pick him up.

“How are you so heavy for a ghost?” I yelped. “I mean you guys float. Well, not always for you for some reason, but I don't mind. I just wish I could carry you like my plush doll in my room.”

He grinned as he picked me up, then leaped to my room’s window, making me climb through before he settled next to me and looked around.

“Pi pi pi.” Storm said as she pointed.

Shade look to my plush doll of him before his grin came back as he leaped to it and grabbed it, then started to study it, but lost interest quickly as his grin faded to discontent.

“I know it’s not the same as the real thing, but it was my dream to have a Gangar.” I said as I took off my backpack and fanny pack before he look at me with a smile, then leap to me and hugged me.

“I see you’re a clinger.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“What do you expect?” She asked. “You’re making his day. Dinner is ready by the way.”

“Oh, yeah, never really thought about that.” I said. “What do you guys eat if anything.”

Shade grinned.

“He’s a garbage disposal.” Tom said, making me look at him to see Spinarak on his shoulder.

“Get out with that thing.” I whined. “Shade, Psychic.”

“No don’t.” He yelped. “That’s overkill.”

“I know it is.” I said. “Keep him out of my sight or I won't hold back.”

He called him back before I closed my eyes with a sigh of relief.


	20. In and Out of Slavery

“Come and eat honey.” My mom said. “It’s your favorite slow cooked hearty beef stew.”

Tom moaned

“Can I have some?” He asked.

“Yes, my team can’t eat all of it in time.” She said.

“Really, with Chomper’s bottomless pit?” I asked, making Chomper growl downstairs.

“I’m not taking it back.” I said. “If you think you can make me, then bring it. Shade will kick your sorry butt into next week now that he’s perfected.”

My mom giggled.

“She’s telling the truth honey.” She said. “Don’t piss her off like you usually do. I’m starting to wonder if she made him her new trump card.”

“I don’t really know about that one yet.” I said with uncertainty. “He’s strong, but I don’t know if he can beat Vanquisher yet.”

My mom picked me up.

“Time for dinner.” She said as she took me downstairs before Shade went through the wall to cut her off, then reached for me, making her smile as she passed me to him.

He took me down all ten steps with a single leap as if he floated down them, then ran to the dining room. I looked to the pot to see Celebi pigging out.

“Hay, why are you so uncivilized?” I growled, making her look at me in disbelief. “Use a bowl and stop being a barbarian by using your hands all the time.”

She giggled and grabbed one before filling it and sat on the counter, then she started to pig out again. “Slowly. Jeez, you’re worse than Vanquisher.”

Vanquisher chuckled as she slowed down with a smile.

“Who are you talking to honey.” My mom asked in worry, making me look at her.

“She can’t see me honey.” Celebi said.

“Why don’t you trust my mom?” I asked. “She’s the one that raised me to be who I am.”

She stared at me.

“But she don’t have the same comforting aura as you.” She said, making me growl in frustration.

“Just let it be honey.” She said. “I know someone’s there now that I heard her voice.”

“Whatever.” I said with a sigh. “Still don’t know why she favors me.”

“Who’s she?” Tom asked.

“Celebi.” I said.

“Pardon.” He said as his eyes widen to shock, making Celebi giggle.

“Man that reaction never gets old.” She said. “I don’t know why you humans obsess over me. Well, not her. For some reason she don’t want me near her. I just barely gain her trust to allow her to be in her sight, but I still feel her hostility towards me.”

“Well being rude don’t help you any.” I said. “My mom would never hurt a Pokemon just like me.”

“I know you won't if you were willing to sacrifice your life for Entei and Suicune health.” She said, making me slowly look to my mom nervously to her staring out in disbelief. “Sorry about that.”

“That’s another reason I don’t want you near me.” I growled. “You’re a big mouth and can’t stop bluntly spilling all my secrets like that.”

“Fine, if you want me gone so bad, then so be it.” She said with a sigh as she set the bowl down before disappearing.

I stood up and left the house, but my mom grabbed me.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“For a walk.” I said. “I need to vent.”

“What about your dinner?” She asked.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” I said, making her sigh as she let me go before walking into the house.

“She's really flustered if she don’t want her favorite stew.” She said with another sigh. “Just let her be guys. Okay you can go since your the best hope of calming her.”

I took off running out of the city, then Shade came out of the ground with worry on his face, making me grab his paw and take off running again with no resistance. I looked to him to see I was holding my plush doll, making me look back to see him staring at me with the same worried stare. I look forward before stopping at Route 38, then sat down before staring at the doll.

Meowth came into the corner of my eyes before she snatch my doll, making me grab her before she bit me. I screamed out and let her go, then moaned as I stared at my hand as it bled badly. I looked to Meowth to see her staring at my hand in slight panic.

“I forgive you.” I said “Just don’t steal this item from me. It’s my favorite toy.”

“She nodded as she ran away, making me put pressure on the bite, then took a deep breath before I closed my eyes.

A second later, something grabbed my hand, making me open my eyes to see it was Meowth as she held some bandages before she wrapped it around my hand.

“Are you owned?” I asked, making her smile and nod. “I’m so sorry for trying to catch you. I wish I knew that you were owned and I would have never tried to capture you.”

Her smile became weak.

“Can we at least be friends then?” I asked, making her smile widen as she nodded. “Is that Tauros wild?”

She taped the end before she nodded her head.

“Thanks.” I said, then took a deep breath before looking at my doll. “Hell, I guess you can have this since I have the real thing now. I hope your trainer likes it as much as I did.”

I pass the doll to her, making her stare at me in disbelief, then slowly take it before walking away without looking away from my face, then I looked to the ground as I tried to calm my negative feelings.

A second later, someone grabbed me roughly, making me scream as they startled me. They taped my mouth as they started to run before crossing my arms to prevent me from fighting back. I whined as Meowth stare at me in panic while she tried to catch up, but the person was too fast and she started to lose ground, making her stop pursuing and run to the city.

I looked to my captor to see a man with a ski mask, making me look to his shirt to see it was a Team Rocket grunt before I whined and start to struggle, then I kicked him in the groin, taking him down with a yelp. I struggled to get to my feet as I crawled a few feet. The man tackled me to the ground, then a needle came into view as he pulled off the lid and stabbed me in the neck before pushing in the plunger, making me star out in fear as I started to cry.

The man picked me up, then crossed my arms as I spotted a Tauros staring in disbelief. I whined to him, making his face filled with anger before He charged at us.

The man gasped, then leaped out of the way.

“Come out Machamp and take out this fool with a Cross Chop.” He growled.

Machamp looked at me as my eyes became heavy, then his face filled with anger, making the man put a knife to my throat as It fell forward, but the man push it back.

“Do it or I slit her throat.” He growled as Machamp’s face filled with worry before I passed out.

I woke up with a heavy head as if someone choked me out, making me look around with my eyes to see a Mudkip in a kennel cage next to me staring at me. I looked to the other side of the room to see thick steel bars large enough for Mudkip to squeeze through, but not me. I rolled over to hear a rattle of chains as I noticed I was in cuffs that was attached to my waist, making me sigh as I opened his cage.

“Get help.” I said with a raspy voice as he licked my face with excitement, making him stop and stare at me in worry. “I’ll be fine for awhile. Please get help before they catch you again.”

He nodded as he ran away, making me look to the next cage to see Pichu.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute.” I said with a squeak, making him smile as I crawled to him, then felt something stop my feet, making me look back to see I was chained to the floor with shackles as well.

I whined as I looked to the Pichu, then reached to his cage, making him stare at my hand in excitement as I tapped his cage, but it was just out of my grasp. I grunted as I lunged myself toward the cage, but the chain kept pulling me back as my finger just missed the hole, making him stare at me in worry. I lunged myself again and again until my finger snagged the cage door. Pichu’s face become excited again as I pulled him closer, then freed him.

“Free yourself with the same mission.” I said, making him nod with worry as he ran away.

I looked to the other side of the room to see that was all the Pokemon, making me take a deep breath and place my face on the ground as I wait for my rescue or my fate if they were too late.

“Check on the girl.” A man said. “If she’s awake tell me.”

I closed my eyes and forced myself to drool, hoping that would make him think I was asleep and something else happen to the Pokemon.

“The hell.” The man yelped, then opened the cell before grabbing me, making me become a ragdoll before he sighed and threw me to the ground and walked away.

“The bitch freed the Pokemon and passed out afterwards.” He growled.

Wake her up with the cattle prod, making me whine. I cracked my eyes and waited for the man to come back. Once he did, he sent off a few sparks before getting with in grabbing range, making me use my legs to take out his feet, then grabbed the cattle prod and placed it to his neck for a good ten seconds before bubbles fill his mouth. I pulled away, then placed my fingers to his neck to feel his pulse was weak, but he was alive.

“Shit, that was a little too close to killing him.” I whined as I felt his pockets to find Pokeballs, making me toss them out. A Voltorb and Clefairy appeared as they looked at me.

“Tell me you are stolen.” I whined.

Clefairy’s face filled with disbelief as she stared at my chains, then she nodded.

“Good, take the Pokeballs and escape please.” I said, making her open her mouth. “I can’t understand you guys so just go. They are probably going to kill me for doing this to their buddy, but I freed four Pokemon at least.”

She looked passed me, then smiled weakly before taking the Pokeballs, as Voltorb stared at me.

“I’m sorry, I can’t read you.” I said. “Please don’t worry about me and go.”

His face filled with worry before he rolled away with Clefairy. A few minutes later, the man moaned, making me shock him, then touch his wrist to see his heart stopped this time.

“Shit, no don’t die.” I whined as I shock his chest, then touched his wrist, but it didn’t start, making me shock him again.

“What the fuck!” A man yelped, making me gasp as I looked at him. “How in the hell did you get the upper hand, then he pulled out a gun before pointing it at me, making me whine as he walked to me, then touched the man’s wrist before he sighed.

“Your lucky he’s alive.” He said. “Or I would have killed you.”

He put the gun to my head before he took the cattle prod, then tossed it out of reach and grabbed a key from his belt. He stared at me for a second after he got the key undone, then unchained me from the floor before started to drag me out of the cell by it. I frantically look for something to disable him with, then I spotted the Clefairy and Voltorb, making me wave my arm.

“Get out of here.” I whispered forcefully.

“What was that?” The man asked as the Pokemon just stared at me in worry. “Are you cursing at me under your breath.”

“Why is Team Rocket kidnapping children now?” I asked.

“Do I look like team rocket? I asked.

“No, but the man that had me before did.” I said

“That was to throw off people that spotted him so they hunt those morons instead of us.” He said. “We use your brains unlike them and we don’t blindly follow our leaders order just to get caught in the long run.”

“Then who are you?” I asked as I waved my hand to the Pokemon that was following now before I grabbed pebble and threw it at them, making them stare at it, then back to me. “Get out of here.”

“We are the gang that you tried to destroy in Goldenrod.” He said as the Pokemon didn’t listen, making me sigh in frustration. “We have a ranking system and anyone can lead it, so you can’t take us out that easily. Why do you care anyways?”

The Pokemon hid behind a crate as he looked back.

“Are you transmitting?” He asked.

He turned to me, then started to pat me down before he eyed me.

“Damn, they don’t get any hotter than you.” He said with a chuckle, making me whined softly.

“Keep your hands off me.” I growled.

“Or what, you’ll take me down like the rookie?” He asked. “Not likely. You don’t need to worry, We all are on a tight schedule and don’t have time to do what we want to that hot piece of ass like you. Our boss will have our hide too if we test the product.”

He stood up straight and started walking again, making the Pokemon start following again before I growled from their stupidity.

“Throw a fit all you want, you're not getting through to me.” He said. “I will not buckle to a girl like you.”

I grabbed another rock and hit Voltorb directly, making me gasp as he glared at me, then rolled his eyes as he continued to follow. I whimpered again before hitting my head on the floor, making me yelp out as I hit something sharp.

“The fuck man.” He yelped as he turned to me before grabbed my head.

“Don’t damage the product before you’re sold.” He growled.

I glared at him, then headbutted him, making him yelp out as he stagger back, then took out his feet with my legs before rolling on top of of him to headbutt him in the face again, knocking him out.

“I am not product.” I growled as I looked at the Pokemon to see them staring in disbelief.

“Damn we got a fighter.” A man said with a laugh of disbelief, making me gasp as I looked at the person just to see four men down the hall as one of them slammed a rifle in my face, making everything go black.

When I came to, Clefairy stood over me with worry on her face.

“Why don’t you guys listen to me.” I whined. “I told you to get free.”

She smiled as she shook her head.

“I’m not worth your freedom.” I growled, making her face fill with frustration before I sighed. “I swear I must be cursed with bad luck.”

Her face softened as she ran her paw along my face.

“Volt!” Voltorb yelped, making Clefairy take off running with him just as several footsteps filled the air.

A man came into the room, then checked out my head before measuring me from head to toe, then he grabbed my breast before measuring them.

“I am not product.” I growled as I headbutted him, making him moan and stagger back as I took his feet out from under him.

A gunshot sounded while the bullet hit the floor next to my head.

“Do that again, I dare you.” The thug growled as I looked at the ground in fear while the man stood up.

The man grabbed my skirt and pulled it up before pushing side my panties and opening my legs, making me whine as a laser moved to my chest.

“Don’t make me kill you.” The thug growled as the man that was checking me out opened my slit before pulling my panties over me, then walked away.

“I’ll pay five grand, minus five for the damage you guys did to her with that rifle stock and dragging her around.” The man said. “And minus five more since she’s not a virgin and it looks like rape was involved by how torn she is.”

“Let me check with the boss.” The thug said. “I was told fifteen and don’t know if she knew about that last info.”

He walked away as the man looked at me. A few minutes later a woman came to us.

“Sorry sir, I will not go down that low.” She said. “She will heal on the wounds on the head and legs, but for her virginity, I will accept minus five grand.”

He stared at her, then looked to me before rubbing his chin as he pondered it.

“Done.” He said, making her smile as he pulled out his wallet, then handed him the cash.

“Thank you very much sir.” She said as she gave him a key. “Here is her key. Tread lightly with her, she is a skilled fighter even in chains since she took two of my men down already. One is in a coma too.”

“Damn.” He said in disbelief. “Get one of your men to take her out of the cell. She already took me down as well.”

“I understand your caution sir.” She said with a chuckle before looking to her men, making them step in with rifles aimed at me.

“Do not make us kill you.” They growled as a man moved towards me and unchained me from the floor.

“Pick her up and give her to him.” The woman said.

“Your kidding right?” The man asked, making me giggle as his face was priceless.

“Very.” She said as she looked at me. “She won’t do anything with guns pointed at her.”

“That you know of.” I said.

“Do it, she’s just trying to unnerve you.” The woman growled as he hesitated.

He sighed as he grabbed me, then a rifle was placed to my head as the man passed me to my owner, making me stare into the man’s eyes as he stared into mine.

“Have a good day sir.” The woman said. “And good luck with her.”

The man turned to the exit as the Pokemon stared at me in panic while they tried to think of something. Once I was outside, it was pouring down rain and I didn’t recognize anything around me with the dense forest. I looked back to the man before trying to headbutt him, but he placed his hand on my face.

“Don’t, I am not who you think I am.” He said. “I may have bought you, but I know who you are and I’m just taking you back home.”

“Where am I anyway?” I asked.

“Kanto.” He said.

“Where in Kanto?” I asked.

“Mount Silver.” He said.

“That’s in Johto you retard.” I growled. “I also heard there is strong Pokemon here.”

“Not as strong as yours.” He said as I spotted a Dragonite, making me look to its crotch to see it was a female.

“Why did you make that face after sexing my Dragonite?” He asked.

“My mom also has a Dragonite and I was trying to see if you are telling the truth.” I said.

He sighed as she looked at me with a worried smile before grabbing for me.

“How did you find me?” I asked.

“I have been buying kidnapped children for years.” He said.

“Why?” I asked. “My mom isn’t rich if that’s what your aiming for.”

“No honey, I don’t care about money and I am rich.” He said as she placed me in a cage seat that looked hand made and was copied from a carnival ride. “I just care about children’s freedom.”

“Clefairy!” Clefairy growled, making us look at them to see Voltorb and Clefairy glaring at the man.

“Are they yours?” He asked.

“No, but they were too stubborn to run away when I freed them.” I said, making him smile.

“Come, I’ll take you home.” He said, making their anger fade as they looked at me.

“I don’t know if he is telling the truth.” I said, making them think about it, then move forward before he grabbed them.

Dragonite picked up the man, then took off into the sky.

“Take us to um...” He started to say as he passed the Pokemon to me, making them stare at me in worry. “Crap I forgot where you lived.”

“Olivine City.” I said, making Dragonite start flying as I stared at him in slight disbelief. “What’s your gain in this?”

“Your happiness.” He said

“That’s my gain, not yours.” I said.

“I’m satisfied just knowing you are safe.” He said as he looked forward, making me raise my chains before he looked to them.

“Oh forgive me, I forgot about those.” He said as he pulled out the key and took them off. “I was trying to get you out of there before you tried to fight with me again.”

“Just know, they only seen me take down one person.” I said. “I don’t hide behind my Pokemon and I know a few thing to make your life a living hell if you aren’t taking me home.”

“Fairy.” Clefairy growled.

“I promise you, that I am not a slaver.” He said. “Then looked to the Pokemon. Where are your trainers?”

They’re anger faded to depression.

“Oh my, they killed them.” He whined.

“So that’s why you guys refused to leave me.” I said.

“Are you saying you can’t read them like almost everyone else can?” He asked.

“I know, I know, I hate being so slow at learning.” I said with a sigh, making the Pokemon stare at me.

“No honey, it’s okay.” He said. “Some people can’t pick up on the things Pokemon say.”

“Seems like I’m only one so far.” I said, making him sigh.

“Well your home is in sight.” He said, making me look down to see he was true to his word.

“Seriously, why would you help a random person for no return?” I asked.

“Just feel like it.” He said with ‘Why shouldn’t I’ on his face, making me smile from that one. “And people say I’m something else with all the selflessness.”

“Gang gar!” Shade roared just as a crash of thunder filled the air, making me scream as Dragonite started to fall from the sky.

“Wake up honey.” The man cried. “Damn it, she’s out cold.”

I pulled the Pokemon closer to me as they stared at me in worry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” I said softly, making their face fill with more worry just as Dragonite crashed to the ground and tumbled around like a football before landing on top of us. I moaned as she was crushing my legs now.

“Clefairy.” Clefairy whined.

“I’ll live.” I whined.

“Freeze, do not move!” Jenny growled. “Oh god, she’s being crushed! Help me out!”

The Dragonite was rolled to her back, revealing several cops with Jenny as they held their pistols at the man.

“Wait, he saved me.” I said. “He bought me just to take me home.”

Jenny smiled as he looked at the man.

“At ease everyone.” She said, making everyone lower their guns. “Forgive us for shooting you down sir. What are you wishing in return?”

“Just my Dragonite checked out.” He said in worry. “No one was able to one shot her.”

“Well her Pokemon can one shot just about anyone.” Jenny said with a giggle as Shade appeared in front of me with worry on his face.

“I’m okay, just a few scrapes.” I said. “Jenny, these Pokemon lost their trainers and I don’t know what to do to help them.”

“What do you mean lost?” She asked.

“They killed them.” I said, making her whined with a whimper as she turned away. “Then they are considered wild again.”

“Good luck guys.” I said as I let them go. “If you need help with anything stop by my house and my mom or I will feed you or whatever you need.”

“They stared at me, then glanced to Jenny.

“It seems they don’t wish to leave you now.” She said with a giggle. “I don’t know how you do it. I heard you never caught a single Pokemon the old fashion way. You caught them by winning their hearts to where they joined you willingly.”

“That’s the way is should be.” I said as Shade pulled the safety bars off me, then grabbed me before starting to run home.

“Go with them if you wish.” Jenny said. “I need to see to this man's needs.”

About a minute later, Shade stepped through the door, revealing my mom staring out in shock.

“Mom, dial down the shock please.” I said, making her gasp as she looked at me with all my Pokemon. “Stay sitting, I don’t need to be swarmed. I just need some rest.”

Shade grinned as he flew through the ceiling, making me stared out in disbelief.

“Don’t do that again.” I said. “That was creepy as hell.”

My mom giggled as her chair moved before Shade set me on the bed, then licked my face.

“I told you no slime.” I whined, making him back away nervously as he bit his lip.

“If you want to lick something, then watch Storm do it the right way.” I said.

“Pi ka ka ka.” Storm laughed as she stood at the doorway, making him look at her, then back to me as I rolled to my back before taking a deep breath.

“Can my life get anymore rough.” I whined as I closed my eyes.


	21. Having Fun Before Heading to Open Sea

I woke up horny as hell, making me look to my left to see no one was there and nearly all my room was free of Pokemon while Mitch was being fucked by his girl. I looked to the right to see only Celebi next to me. I smiled as I haven’t gave her my love yet so I wondered if she’d like it. I rolled over to her and started to lick her, but a few second of licking something started to choke me.

“I told you countless times.” Celebi’s thought rang in my head just as pressure filled my head. “No Pokemon can have me without my say.”

“Celebi, it’s me.” I thought, making her gasp as her open her eyes, then the pressure released.

“I’m so sorry.” She thought as she kissed me several time on the cheek as I gasped for air. “Please continue and forgive me.”

“It’s okay.” I said. “I thought I would make you happy for a change since everyone else…”

“Is doing their midnight training as you called it.” She said.

“Really all of them do it?” I asked, making her smile as she nodded.

“Some of us Pokemon like to stay on their game and ready for battle. “I know I’m top dog so I don’t really need to fight.”

I giggled as her face filled with smugness.

“So you like being a goddess?” I asked.

“It’s the best.” She said.

“Then let me get back to pampering my goddess.” I said, making her grin as she laid back, then I started to eat her out once more as she stared into my eyes.

“Why are you depressed?” She asked. “I thought that would be gone after you found Ribbons.”

“I’m sorry I just feel bad for being mean to you and make you leave before you finished your food.” I said. “Then I nearly became a murderer by killing my captor.”

“Shh.” She hissed as she placed her paws on my head. “Don’t tell me and make your feelings worse. I’ll learn this way.”

I nodded as I returned to my berry taco and close my eyes as her juices started come out, telling me she really likes the Sitrus berries.

“Yes I do like those as much as you do.” She said with a giggle. “Damn you really are as good as everyone says. We definitely need to do this more often.”

“Just ask and I’ll pamper you, your highness.” I thought, making her giggle before moaning as started to lap up the berry juices.”

“Thanks a bunch.” She said with a sigh. “I feel a lot more relaxed now and will be going back to sleep on your comfy bed if you don’t mind.”

“No, my house is your house.” I said. “Please stay as long as you like and forgive me for being a bitch to you.”

She stared at me as slight worry filled her face before I rolled over and looked to Mitch as he was now getting laid by his girl while he slept. I looked back to Celebi to see her still staring at me with concern, making me start heading downstairs. Once I got to the bottom, I spotted Tom sleeping on the couch, making me head to my mom’s room to see if Ninetails was available, then found out he was as he slept next to mom. I walked to him just as my mom roll over, revealing her naked body to me. I smiled and wondered what she’d taste like. I got on the bed, making Ninetails ears turn to me before I started to eat my mom out. She moaned before a growl filled the air, making me gasp and look to Ninetails to see him staring at me in disbelief before he smiled and laid his head back down.

“Take me for a spin if you’d like.” I said, making him chuckle before he stood up and moved to my ass as I started to eat my mom out again. A second later he stared to rim me, making me gasp as he pushed in.

“Damn why does that feel so weird.” I moaned, making him chuckle as I really got into my mom, making her gasp as she sat up.

“No no no, honey not me.” My mom whined, making me stare at her in worry.

“I’m sorry, I thought I’d make you feel loved by me for making you panic and feel rejected by my actions and mistakes.” I said nervously.

She sighed as she hugged me.

“I know you love me.” She said. “You don’t need to do this for me. Damn he’s really liking your ass.”

I giggled

“It feels so good too.” I moaned.

“I know it does.” She said.

“Can I continue?” I asked, making her looked into my face before she sighed and laid back. “Please don’t feel you need to make me happy. You can always say no.”

“No honey, I have been thinking about this after Storm suggested it in the hospital after your stabbing.” She said. “I just feared you’d hate me if I did it. I never expected you’d like this sort of thing.”

“Well I really didn’t know and was curious.” I said before Ninetails tried to mount me.

“Easy on her.” My mom gasped. “Don’t go rough please.”

A second later, he pushed into my slit, making me gasp as he was thick, then moaned.

“Damn, your like Sudowoodo in thickness.” I moaned, making my mom giggle before his pelvis hit my ass. “Just not as long sadly.”

He growled, making her giggle.

“Easy honey, don’t take it to heart.” My mom said. “You're perfect for me.”

“Sorry, I wish I wasn’t so impulsive on my speaking recently.” I said with a sigh.

“No honey don’t be depressed.” She whined as she moved my face to look at her before her face filled with alarm. “Honey talk to me, what put you this far down. Is this really the reason you are doing this to me?”

I shook my head as I went back to my work before she sighed and laid back.

“There better be a hole for me to try out when your done mister.” My mom growled as she noted he was pounding me with grunts.

I giggled.

“This is normal to me.” I said. “My men are way to fast most of the time. I’m so glad Storm can do the job right.”

“Pi he he he.” Storm laughed at the door.

“Go back to your training Storm.” I said just as Ninetails moaned and knotted me.

“Tell me you didn’t just knot my baby.” My mom growled. “She’s too small for that.”

“Calm mom.” I moaned as slight pain filled me.

“It wasn't the first time and I won't be pulling it out this time.” I said.

“Oh god, how are you alive?” She asked. “I heard the last time someone your size did that bled out.”

“Chancy saved me.” I said, making her sigh in relief.

“Which one?” She asked as I started to grunt from Ninetails filling me up so much. “Are you okay?”

“Damn, he can cum.” I moaned, making her giggle.

“Yeah, that’s him.” She said just as his juices started to gush out of me, making her giggle again as I started to moan from the feeling pushing me over the edge.

My mom pulled my face toward hers and smiled.

“You made her cum just like our first time.” She said with a giggle. “You are one big cum bag, you know that?”

Ninetails smiled just as his knot slipped out of me, making me relax before my mom flipped me around and checked me out.

“Thank you for not tearing her open.” She said as she looked at him, making me returned to eating her out. “No, I can’t. It don’t feel right.”

He moaned, making her sigh.

“Forgive me honey.” She said as she started to eat me out, making me gasp as she was nearly as good as Storm, then a smile filled her eyes. “Thank god I didn’t mess up our relationship doing this.”

“You are always welcome to do this mom.” I moaned. “You gave me life and gave the option to make such great friends by letting me go on my adventure a few days early instead of my birthday like you planned. Now shut up and eat your cream pie while I eat my taco.”

She giggled as we started to focus on our tasks, making soft moans start coming from her.

“Damn she’s good as you are.” She moaned. “I can’t focus on her.”

Ninetails started to giggle before she moaned as came into my mouth before she laid back.

“God, I don’t know I can take much more of that.” She gasped, making Ninetails whine.

“Right sorry.” She said as she started to eat me out again, making me reach for Ninetails.

He stepped forward, making me flip him to his back before he stared at me with a startled expression.

“He asked how did you get so strong?” My mom asked.

“Sorry, can’t tell.” I said, then started to suck on him, making him grunt out a moan.

“Really, how can she be better than me?” My mom growled, making me giggle. “You know what, I’m taking over, move.”

My mom pushed me off the bed, making her gasped as she looked at me.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting your so light compared to my men.” She said, making me smile and stand up, then left the room.

“Damn it, tell me she isn’t upset for taking her bottle away.” She whined, making me giggle as I noticed Tom masturbating in a corner.

I walked to him and got on my knees before grabbed his hand, making him gasp as he looked at me, then shook his head.

“Sorry, I can’t allow that.” He said as he pushed me back. “You're too young for me. I want your mom though, but Ninetails denied me twice and threatened to tear me up of I try again.”

I sighed as I nodded and walked upstairs before spotted Storm sleeping with Celebi. I laid down next to them and kissed them both, making them look at me before smiling and cuddled up with me as I laid down.

“Wake up honey.” My mom said as someone was fucking my pussy. “Time to go to Cianwood city. It’s going to be a long ride so please pack a few days worth of food.”

“I doubt I can carry a few days worth with how much they can eat.” I said just as my lover came in me while Vanquisher chuckled, making me opened my eye since he wasn’t the one fucking me, then smiled as I noticed it was Scyther before his face filled with shame. “No don’t be ashamed.”

“It’s not that honey.” My mom said. “He don’t wish to go with you and is trying to say he want me as his trainer.”

“Why?” I asked.

“He thinks you are going to drive him up the walls with that skirt.” She said with a giggle, making me smile.

“Fine, please keep her safe.” I said. “Please take care of him like I know you will. You need another strong partner anyways.”

Scyther’s face became pale with shock.

“What’s wrong?” I asked in worry.

“He just realized that you really meant it about not caring about him doing this to you when every he wanted.” She said. “You can change your mind about coming with me.”

He looked at her, then sighed as he shook his head.

“I don’t need another Pokemon that bad.” She said. “I’ll get another on my own time.”

He shook his head and grabbed his ball from my bag, then gave it to her before going inside.

“It seems he's too ashamed to change his mind again.” She said with a sigh. “He thinks he just abandoned you for someone else when he was planning to do it without your consent to prevent the heartache, but when you accepted it, it made him feel like a terrible partner for even letting it go through his mind.”

I took a deep breath as I sat up to see Entei was missing.

“He’s out looking for his meal.” My mom said before I nodded as I stood up, then looked to myself to see I was a mess again, making me smile as I shook my head.

“Every morning I look like this.” I said with a sigh, making my mom giggle.

“That’s what happens when you get all males.” She said.

“Not all.” I said as I picked up Storm that was also covered in cum. “Looks like we are taking a shower.”

She nodded as Storm bit her lip while looking to my nipple.

“Be my guest.” I said as I went to the bathroom and turn on the water before getting in.

Once the water hit her, she moaned.

“Too hot?” I asked In worry, making her shake her head.

“Just right.” My mom said, making me smile as Storm stared to suckle my nipple.

“Your not going to get anything out of that.” I said, making my mom giggle as she walked away.

As I cleaned myself, waves of pleasure shot through me as jolt shot though my nipple, making me seep out moans before Storm’s eyes squinted with a smile.

“I see why you are doing this.” I moaned, making her eye smile widen.

After she was clean, I stared to masturbate with the feeling, making her look down, then shook her head before she point to herself.

“Sorry, you doing such a good job up here.” I said. “Can’t have both.”

“Pikachu.” She said with a defiant tone.

“She said what happen to your Pokemon owning you.” My mom said with a giggle. “That’s not going...”

“Good point, then you may do as you wish.” I said, making her giggle with disbelief on her face.

“I wonder how that’s working out.” She said as she left us once more as I laid down, making her get to work.

A few minutes later my mom came back.

“Honey, it’s going to be too dark by the time you get to the city if you don’t leave now.” My mom said, making me gasp, then moan as she startled me to the finish before she giggled. “Sorry about that. Damn, startled orgasms are the best though.”

“I’ll be out once she had her fill of my juice.” I moaned.

“Okay.” She said with another giggle. “Please don't keep her too long Storm. She has two days of ocean to travel and I don’t want her freaking out like I did when she can’t see a thing out there at night.”

“Pi.” Storm said as she nodded, then got to work.

Once I was clean she turned to me and rubbed her face to mine.

“I love you to baby.” I said, making her giggle.

“She didn’t expect that one coming out of your mouth.” My mom said, making me look at her to see her holding up a skirt that looked like hers.

“Mom, I can’t fit in that.” I said.

“It’s not mine.” She said as she stepped closer, showing me she was wearing hers.

“Oh okay.” I said with a smile. “Thanks for finally getting me a pair.”

“Anything for your birthday since you didn’t like my other gift.”

“Oh trust me, I love your gift.” I said as I looked to Shade that was peeking through the wall.

My mom looked at him and smiled.

“I see.” She said with a smile. “Stop being a peeping tom and get her ready for the trip.”

“Ga!” He squeaked and disappeared.

“Or fleeing works too.” She said with a giggle, then turned off the water before she picked me up, making Storm climb to my shoulder as I moved up right.

“So what do you want for breakfast.” She asked. “I have jalapeno bacon and cheese omelets being cooked by Dragonite downstairs.”

“Olm.” I moaned as I closed my eyes, making her giggle.

“I even made homemade salsa last night.” She said, making me moan again as she grinned from ear to ear. “We having an orgasm without someone touching you?”

I giggled as I nodded, then walked downstairs to see Dragonite serving plates, making me hug him from behind as I grabbed his sheath.

“Thank you for the great meal.” I said as he looked to my hand while it started to grow, then smiled as he nodded. “Now go make mom happy for me.”

He chuckled as he turned to her.,

“Oh come on honey.” She whined. “I have a tight schedule too.”

“Your badges can wait.” I said. “I need a little time to catch up.”

“No, I have a doctors appointment.” She said.

“Oh, trying to gain a favor from Doctor Glen since we both know nothing is wrong with you.” I asked, making her giggle.

“Maybe.” She said coyly, making me giggle.

“Well that can wait too.” I said. “Partners needs are always first. You also need to make friends with your newest partner.”

She sighed as she shook her head with a smile while I started to eat.

“Oh best batch so far Dragonite.” I moaned, making Dragonite smile as I grabbed his shaft. “Use slam on mom please.”

My mom giggled as his grin widened with lust.

“He don’t have that move anymore now.” She said. “He liked using it on me too much. Come on you.”

Dragonite ran to her and picked her up before flying to her room.

“Pika.” Storm said, making me look at her to see her staring at my food.

“Oh I’m sorry.” I said as I set her down, then left the table

“Chu!” She whined, making me look at her to see her staring at me in worry.

“I’m not going to leave without you.” I said, making her shake her head and pointed to the food, then to me and her.

“I ate my share.” I said, making her sigh as she shook her head in frustration. “What I got will be fine until lunch. Please eat.”

She sighed again, then stared to eat. I walked to the kitchen and spotted several storage bags of food with my name on it, making me take it and put it in my backpack that was on the floor next to the counter, then put it on. Once I felt everything was packed and I felt ready for anything, I turned to leave to see my team was waiting. I pulled out a Pokeball and pointed it to Sudowoodo.

“You won’t like where we are going, in you go.” I said, making him nod with a smile as I called him in. “Celebi are you here?”

“I am.” She said as she appeared next to me.”

“Where do you go when you disappear?” I asked.

“The time stream before I get to my destination.” She said.

“The what?” I said in confusion.

“The place I took you in my forest and scared you a little more than I liked.” She said.

“So that’s what you mean when your teleporting is different then others.”

She smiled and nodded.

“Okay are you able to do that so I can walk across the ocean.” I asked.

“No, definitely not.” She said as she shook her head. “That will take out my energy before I even hit the ground at that magnitude of time stop.”

“Okay.” I said as I nodded.

“Honey please tell me what you are hiding from me.” She said in worry. “And how did you learn to shield your thoughts from me?”

“Oh good, I thought I was failing.” I said with a smile. “Sorry not telling you what I’m thinking. I just hope it don’t happen.”

“What happen?” She asked, then touched my head, making confusion fill her face. “Let me in.”

I giggled and shook my head.

“I see my goddess can't do everything.” I said with a sigh of relief.

“No, this isn’t normal, how did you block me?” She asked.

“Mind over matter.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“My line honey.” My mom said as I headed outside.

“Oh almost forgot to ask you what I really called you over for.” I said. “Is Entei going to make it before I cross the sea?”

“I don’t think he will.” She mumbled. “Right now his brothers are trying to subdue him and he’s trying to not to disappoint you by attacking his brothers again.”

I sighed.

“Tell him that he’s free.” I said

“What no don’t do that!” She yelped. “He will think you are angry at him.”

I grabbed her hand, then sent her my reasoning, making her stare at me.

“You think he’s going to crack with the stress?” She asked, then sighed. “Yes, I’ll relay the message like you showed me.”

“Thank you.” I said as I turned to the ocean to see Officer Jenny and a few trainers staring in disbelief.

“No they can’t see me, but they aren’t sure if freeing Entei like this is a good idea for your well being.” Celebi said. “They think as I do and think you are going to the deep if you do this to yourself.”

“It better than tearing up the Legendary dog’s love for each other.” I said with a sigh, then called in Shade as he held up his Pokeball before calling in Ribbons. “I never would want my brother to hate me if I had one.”

“I’m sorry girlfriend, the ocean and me don’t mix because I get sea sick.” Mitch said. “I’ll wait for your return.”

I nodded and started walking. Once I got to the port, I looked to Vanquisher.

“Surf please.” I said. “Tell me if you are getting tired when you see land. I can’t swim and will die if you don’t.”

His face filled with worry as he nodded, then leaped into the water before floating on his back while looking at me.

“I seriously hope I’m not too heavy for you.” I said, making him smile as he shook his head. “If you say so.”

I stepped on to him, but he didn’t budge.

“Alright, so far so good.” I said. “Find our place for lunch.”

He smiled and started to swim swiftly across the water, making me sit down as Storm crawled to my lap. An hour passed and I fell asleep in boredom.


	22. A Perilous Lunch and Battle

“Pi pi pi.” Storm said, making me open my eyes to see a large whirlpool next to us, making me gasp.

“Are we getting sucked in!” I yelped, making Vanquisher look at me in worry before shaking his head, then swam away from it, making me sigh in relief as Storm pointed to a patch of land before she repeated herself.

“Oh okay.” I said. “Thank you for pointing out our camp. I’m guessing your starving.”

“Pi.” She whined as she nodded while holding her stomach.

“Okay stop for lunch Vanquisher.” I said with a smile.

He swam to the patch of land before I noticed a man in skin tight swim gear fishing on the patch of sand. He looked at me as we approached.

“Afternoon.” He said. “Interested in a battle. I’ll even make sure your Pokemon are healed up if you lose so you can get to where you are going as an incentive to saying yes.”

“I doubt you will be winning this battle.” I said with a smile, making him chuckle as I pulled out the ingredients.

“Fine, how about I pitch in with your meal.” He said as he pulled out some apples.”

“You don’t need to bribe me.” I said. “I’ll battle you.”

“Sweet, I need to see how my new partner fares in battle.” He said. “When should we start?”

“After my team isn’t starving.” I said.

“Right.” He said, then turned to a pile of wood before starting to rub sticks together. “I’ll get the fire going.”

“No need.” I said as I sent out Shade. “Thunderbolt on the wood please.”

He grinned and did as he was told, making it burst into flames.

“Thanks, now enjoy the sea air and sand between your toes.” I said, making his grin widened as he dug his feet in the sand as I pulled out Ribbon’s Pokeball. “Come and enjoy our temporary private island Ribbons.”

I sent him out and he looked around with excitement before he start run around while kicking up the sand, then leaped into the water.

“Looks like someone is full of energy today.” I said, making the man chuckle.

I turned to the fire and pulled out my pot before holding it up to Vanquisher, making him smile and fill it up before the man put a steel grate with a stand over the fire.

“What are you having?” He asked as he stood up, making my eyes lock to the bulge of his wet Speedo before pushing it to his face that was now filling with embarrassment from my nervousness.

“Chicken Alfredo for most of us and a fruit salad for one of us.” I said.

“I’m sorry, who’s the vegetarian in your group?” He asked as he glanced around in confusion.

“Oh crap I forgot to let him out.” I said as I sent him out. “Please don’t panic buddy, the water isn’t rough.”

Sudowoodo looked at the water and backed away quickly from how close he was to it, then look to the water that was behind him before he locked up.

“Oh, I see.” The man said as Sudowoodo took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to calm himself. “You can take him back if he don’t wish to stay out.”

Sudowoodo shook his head as he moved to me, then hugged me before taking his food.

“Not all of it please.” I said. “It’s supposed to last all day until we get to Cianwood City. This salad included. I don’t want you starving.”

He nodded as he took the salad, then sat down before starting to eat. I put the noodles in the water as it started to boil, then cut up the chicken.

“Um, Alfredo is with that creamy white stuff you know, right?” The man asked.

“Yep.” I said as I pulled out a butter, cream, seasoning and Parmesan cheese.

“Who taught you how to cook?” He asked in disbelief. “May I have that recipe?”

“Me.” I said with a smile as I nodded. “I taught my mom how to cook better though.”

He smiled as he pulled out a notepad that was in a storage bag that was under his white swimming cap.

“If you have enough, I’ll pay twelve hundred for a bowl of that.” He said as he held up a grand. “That’s for the recipe that my partners are going to love.”

“Sure.” I said as I took the money. “I think we have enough, but only you.”

“Right.” He said as he nodded with a smile. “Can’t having you starving before you get to your gym battle.”

“Gar gar.” Shade said, making me look at him to see him holding up salmon.

“Really, you know how to fish without a pole?” I asked, then his eyes started to glow as he made the fish float.

“Oh that’s right, I forgot I perfected your move set.” I said.

“Are you wanting that instead of this?” I asked, he shook his head and put it in a bag with other fish.

“Oh, save it for later, okay.” I said as I nodded.

“Are you saying you can’t understand Pokemon?” The man asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” I said with a sigh. “I can’t seem to pick up their body language like everyone else can.”

“It’s fine, not everyone can.” He said. “It took me twenty years to learn the basics and I still can’t understand all of them.”

Once the noodles were cook I looked to Shade.

“Catch the noodles for me please.” I said, making him nod as I dumped the water before he made them float. “Thanks, set them in the pot for now. I need to make the sauce, so no one eat it when I look away.”

“I’ll keep an eye on it.” The man said with a chuckle. “I know how they are since my Pokemon are the same way.”

I put the chicken on the noodles and covered it with plastic wrap to trap the moisture and heat. I pulled out my pan and started to put in cream and butter before adding some garlic powder as I pulled out my mom’s whisk to stir it in. Once it was melted, I added my Parmesan cheese salt and pepper before stirring it around again. Once it was creamy, I put it on the noodles and stirred some more.

“Really that easy?” He asked.

“For me it is, but not for anyone that isn’t used to cooking on a fire.” I said with a smile, then pulled out a plate and gave him his share. “Try not to burn it on the fire like my mom did. I like nature so I cook like this all the time.”

“No, way too much, the others need to eat.” He said, making me pull some back before he nodded with a smile as he passed me my money. “Thank sweetie.”

I nodded and passed out the rest to my Pokemon before they growled at me, making me look at them to see them staring at me in frustration.

“What.” I said in worry.

“They aren’t liking you giving it all away and not have any for yourself.” The man said, making me roll my eyes.

“Don’t worry about it guys.” I said. “I’m not going to die if I skip this meal. I’ll eat at dinner time.”

They sighed and shook their heads before going back to their food while Vanquisher took the pot and washed it out with his hydro pump.

“Thanks Vanquisher.” I said as I put it on my bag while Sudowoodo gave me his leftovers and kissed me on the cheek before returning to the spot he ate.

“Interesting name.” The man said. “Why did you give him that?”

“Because he’s my trump card if all else fails.” I said.

“How?” He asked, making me put up my Pokedex to Vanquisher.

“Tell me his level.” I said.

“Level seventy-four.” It said

“Holy crap.” He yelped as I stared at Vanquisher in disbelief as he grinned.

“How many things did you murder during your midnight training to get that many levels?” I asked, making his grin widen as he shrugged his shoulders. “Jeez.”

Everyone giggled as I looked to Storm.

“Do I even want to look at your level?” I asked, making her giggle as she shook her head. “Are you guys saying I’m not training you correctly?”

They shook their heads as their smiles faded to worry.

“They just burning off their energy that is flowing over the brim.” He said.

“Sheesh.” I said. “I’m so glad I’m not in their shoes when it comes to that.”

“Gar gar gar.” Shade laughed, making me look at him to see Ribbons pouncing frantically on a fish that was trying to get away, before catching it with his ribbons and bit into its body, making it stop moving.

He sighed as he picked it up, then looked to me as he ran to me.

“So are you saying you can fish without a pole?” I asked making him smile as he nodded.

“His ribbons make a great lure.” The man said.

“Oh that’s right.” I said, then grabbed the fish before looking to Vanquisher, making him spray the sand off.

“Thanks.” I said as I put it in the bag. “Now get ready for battle guys. I need a volunteer to go first.”

“Gangar!” Shade said as he pushed everyone back as he ran to my side.

“Okay.” I said with a giggle. “No need to shove everyone off the island.”

The man smiled and stood up before sending out one of three Pokemon on his necklace, revealing a Poliwag.

“Okay no pressure, this is just to see what you are capable of buddy.” He said.

“Um, that’s not good.” I said and pulled out my Pokedex. “What level.”

“Level twenty.” It said.

“Don’t worry about it if you murder me as you say.” He said, making me move the Pokedex to Shade.

“Level please.” I said.

“Level fifty-nine.” It said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Sorry, I need to learn the hard way to back down.” He said. “Well that is if my partner wishes to battle of course.”

“Pol!” Poliwag said with determination on her face.

“There you have it, my decision stands.” He said with a smile.

“As you wish.” I said. “Thunderbolt.”

“Li!” Poliwag squeaked with fear, making me giggle from the face she made.

“I did warn you.” I said as she started to flee just as the bolt came at her, taking her down.

“Damn.” The man said as he called her back. “Good try, but we picked the wrong battle.”

“Do you wish to quit?” I asked. “You can keep your money if you wish.”

“No, I will never take back your reward and I never back down from a battle I asked for.” He said and sent out a Pokeball. “Come out Swampert. Let see you use that move again.”

“No need.” I said with a giggle. “Energy ball.”

“Really.” He grumbled, making me bust out laughing.

“Yes really, I perfected my Pokemon's skill set, not much can beat him now.” I said as Shade started to from a green orb from his open mouth.

“Dodge if you can and use mud bomb.” He said quickly just as Shade shot his ball at him, making Swampert do just that as he performed a cartwheel then shot a blob of mud at Shade, hitting him in the face.

“Gar!” He whined as he struggled to wipe the mud out of his eyes.

“Surf while he can’t see.” The man said, making a wave come out and hit Shade, sending him off the island, then he teleported back to it.

“Okay again.” I said, making him start to form the ball.

“Dodge once more and earthquake.” The man said.

“Crap.” I whined, making him giggle.

“Yeah, he likes his ground attacks and refuses to use any others besides surf since I need it in order to take a rest from my daily exercises.”

Once Shade’s ball was launched, Swampert leaped out of the way, but his foot was hit this time, making him spin out of control before landing in the water.

“Damn, so close.” He said as he pulled up his ball, but the ground started to shake. “Oh, not done yet? Interesting.”

Shade fell into the ground as It started to grind him up before spitting him out, but he didn’t get up.

“Lucky.” I grumbled as I pulled out a super potion. “Good try buddy.”

“No, the deal remember.” The man said.

I nodded as I put my medicine away before he tossed me his, making me heal Shade up before kissing him on the cheek.

“Go enjoy the show or do as you like.” I said, making him smile as he ran to the edge and looked around the water.

“Okay who’s next?” I asked, making me look to my team.

Ribbons ran to me, then grabbed my Pokedex from my pocket.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “That’s not a toy.”

“He wants you to scan his new moves that your mother gave him as another birthday gift.” The man said.

“Oh okay.” I said as I took it from him and moved it over him. “What are his moves?”

“Return, Dazzling gleam, Iron Tail, and shadow ball.” it said.

“Really, anymore surprise gift from mom with you guys?” I asked.

“Sudo!” Sudowoodo said as he ran to me, making me smile as I moved it over him.

“His moves.” I said.

“Rock slide, earthquake, mimic and Sunny day.” it said.

“Thanks mom, now I don’t have to call him back when It rains.” I said, making him smile and nod. “Is that it?”

I looked to Vanquisher, making him shake his head.

“He refused when she asked him.” The man said. “He didn’t want you upset since she wanted to take your Hydro pump away.”

I nodded as I turned to him.

“Okay use Dazzling Gleam since I never seen it before.” I said.

“I haven’t seen it either.” The man said.

Ribbons smiled as he turn to Swampert before he became super bright, making me put my hand up to block the light as I moaned.

“I can’t see.” The man whined.

“Me neither.” I said with a giggle as my sight slowly recovered.

Once I was able to see my opponent, Swampert was face down on the ground.

“Damn.” I said. “How strong is Dazzling gleam?”

“Eighty base power in the special attack category, Dazzling Gleam is able to hit all opponents opposing target, making it an effective move against swarms.” My Pokedex said.

“Interesting.” The man said as he called back Swampert. “Good try buddy.”

“Last but not least, your turn Amaura.” He said as he tossed the ball, making a cute Pokemon appear.

“Well hello cutie.” I said, making Amaura smile. “Where can I find her?”

“You need to find a Sail Fossil and take it to a lab at the Pewter Museum of Science in Kanto to revive her.” He said.

“Really.” I said in disbelief. “I never expected to see a once extinct Pokemon.”

“Okay let's finish this with um...” I started to say as I stared at her. “Well, first off I need to learn what type she is.”

The man chuckled as I put up the Pokedex.

“Tell me what her type is.” I said.

“Rock Ice.” It said.

“Interesting combo.” I said, making them smile as he nodded. “Okay back to what I was saying before I made a bad call on attacking blind, use Iron Tail.”

“Dodge and use Ancient Power.” He said as Ribbons leaped up into the air while his tail turn to steel.

Just as he was about to connect Amaura stepped out of the way, then summoned glowing rocks before sending at him, sending him flying deep into the ocean. I gasped as he started to panic.

“Crap he don’t know how to swim like me.” I whined.

“No, the water is choppy around there and only surf or water Pokemon can swim there effectively.” The man said. “He’s being pulled in by the whirlpool.”

Vanquisher leaped into the water and swam after him before grabbing him just before they hit the whirlpool.”

“Okay that was too close for my liking.” I whined. “That’s twice I thought I lost you.”

“What do you mean twice?” The man asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said, making him look to Vanquisher as he quacked, then his face filled with alarm.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He whined as Ribbons gasped for air.

“Your done buddy.” I said. “Thanks for trying. Now rest please.”

“Pikachu.” Storm said as she jumped off my shoulders, then faced Amaura.

“Can you Swim?” I asked, making her nod. “Okay then use double kick.”

“Oh that's nice move for her.” He said. “Counter with avalanche.”

Storm leaped up giving Amaura very little time to move before she kicked her with both feet, sending her deep into the sand.

“Damn. some kicking power she has.” He yelped. “And for a little thing too.”

“Pikachu.” Storm growl.

“No offense.” He said nervously as he bit his lip to hold back his grin. “I know your a big girl if you can protect yourself.”

We looked to Amaura to see her still in the same spot.

“Damn, she's down and out with one move.” He whined. “I’ll let her rest in the sand.”

He healed up Ribbons, then gave me my reward.

“Thank you for telling me I need more training and Pokemon if I am to face the next gym again.” He said.

“Yep.” I said with a smile as I turned to my bag and looked inside before pulling out a swimsuit that my mom packed for me.

“Thanks mom.” I said. “Okay a few hours break everyone.”

I took off my skirt and started to change into them.

“Gang, gar gar.” Shade growled as something touched my hip, making me look back to see him shielding me while the man’s stared at me in lust with a growing shaft.

“Crap, sorry about my airhead move Shade.” I said. “I was only thinking about relaxing.”

“Sorry about my manly reaction.” He said nervously and walked into the water before sitting down, then cast out his line.

I put my clothes in my bag before leaping into the water.

“No not that side!” The man yelped just as I felt a strong current pull me toward the whirlpool.

Vanquisher leaped after me as I started to panic once the whirlpool grabbed hold of me, then started to take me for a spin, making Vanquish stare in more panic.

“I’m sorry.” I whined just as I was taken underwater.

As I was whipped around, I noticed the whirlpool was bent like a twister and narrows the further it goes down and it went on for awhile, giving me plenty of time to see the view of a lifetime as millions of Pokemon swam around in the crystal clear water while sunlight shined down to the ocean floor, making stare out in awe since it was a perfect last memory. The pull of whirlpool weaken just before I was launched out of the funnel and into a current that took me further out to sea. I struggled to get to the surface as I noticed I was heading into another current that would pull me back into the whirlpool, making start to panic as I tried to move away from it. A second later, something grabbed me and started to pull me away just as I lost my breath.


	23. Lugia’s Sunken Home

I woke up coughing up water, making the man sigh in relief.

“Only my side you can swim at.” He said. “Anywhere else is too dangerous.”

I nodded as I gasped for air.

“What did you see?” He asked. “You don't look scared at all.”

“My paradise lies under the water and I no longer fear water because of it.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

“Okay I don’t like how she said that with a smile.” He said as he looked back. “Someone needs to teach her to swim. Not that it would matter in that current, but still.”

He took a deep breath and walked back to his spot as my Pokemon crowded around me.

“The few hours is still on.” I said. “I’m too tired to start travailing again.”

Vanquisher pulled me to the water and set me down before sitting next to me as I laid my head on him, making him run his claw along my face.

“Do you have confidence in your strength while holding someone underwater?” I asked, making him look at me in confusion. “I did see paradise underwater and I want you to take me back under.”

“Don’t listen to her!” The man yelped. “She’s obviously scared out of her mind from being pulled around underwater.”

Vanquisher looked at him with a smile.

“You’re seriously not going to do as she asks are you?” He whined, making him nod.

“Shade, my Pokedex please.” I said, making him appear next to me with it in his paws. “Thanks, I’m ready Vanquisher.”

He wrapped his arms around me, making the man grab him.

“Don’t you dare endanger her life.” He growled. “She’s delusional and need to rest from drowning.”

“Psychic.” I said before the man started to float and was launched to his spot. “Do not touch my Pokemon when I give him an order. Am I understood?”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“Who are you?” He asked. “You sound so calm even though your asking him to kill you.”

“We’ll see in a few minutes.” I said “Underwater mode.”

“System mode underwater activated.” It said. “Happy researching Maggie.”

Vanquisher dove into the water, making me press record before Vanquisher started to swim toward the area he snatched me from while staring at me with a smile as I stared in awe again. I raised the Pokedex and started filming as several Pokemon lit up before their names added to the Dex entry outside of the feed. I started to film the ground until I noticed a cave underwater, making me point to it. He started to swim to it, making me moan as I started to struggle. Vanquisher looked at me, then swam faster before he hit the cave that happen to have an air pocket inside.

“This is awesome.” I said with gasps. “Thank you for this Vanquisher. “I always wanted to see something like this.”

He smiled and kissed me before I took several deep breaths as I got ready.

“Okay two more breaths, then take me out again.” I said. “I want Samuel and my mom to have a blast with what I found. I just hope he hasn’t seen it already. I know my mom hasn’t though.”

He nodded as I took a couple slow breaths, then took a deep one before he took me under. About ten second later, a deep moan filled the air, making me look around to see a huge creature just above us staring at me.

“Who are you?” A male voice filled my head. “Why does Celebi follow you?”

I put my Pokedex up to him before Lugia appeared on screen, making me stare in disbelief.

“No don’t fear me.” He thought. “Take her to the pocket of air before she drowns Golduck.”

Vanquisher did as he was told, making me gasp as I stared out.

“Why am I finding all the damn legendary Pokemon?” I whined. “And why do I stand out to them?”

“You don’t need to fear yourself either honey.” Lugia said and sounded to be next to me, making me gasp as Vanquish turn to him. “Please honey don’t fear me. I am only curious on why you are so comforting to be around and why Celebi is following you around.”

He looked to something, the back to me, making me move the Pokedex to where he looked to see a transparent Celebi staring at him in frustration.

“Why did you have to make her aware of me.” She growled. “I was enjoying her energy that she was giving off while she fell in love with your home. Then you come around and mess it all up by scaring her.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He said. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

I tapped Vanquisher, making him look at me as I pointed up discreetly.

“No honey don't try to flee him.” Celebi said. “You will only make him confused and want to watch you more.”

“Too late.” He said. “I’m now watching her as long as she’s in my ocean.”

I sighed in frustration.

“You really don’t like us legendary Pokemon.” She whined.

“That’s a first.” He said.

“Well you guys are the gods and goddesses.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Not quite.” He said. “Arceus is the only god.”

“And I am the goddess.” She said, making him chuckle.

“Whatever floats your boat.” He said. “Just keep that big head away from me.”

I giggled as my mom said those saying all the time.

“Are you going to bother me if I continue to explore?” I asked.

“Nope.” He said. “As long as you explore something for me.”

“And that is?” I asked.

“My treasure stash.” He said

“Why?” I asked.

“All the item are artifacts and I wonder if one will react to you.” He said.

“Do you mind if I record?” I asked, making him stare at the Pokedex.

“Wait, that thing records?” He asked, making me nod.

“Sorry I recorded you without permission." I said.

“No, it’s fine I guess.” He said. “I thought that was just some kind of toy as your Pokemon swam with you.”

“Is that a yes?” I asked. “It’s for research purposes.”

“Great, you're a scientist.” He grumbled.

“No she isn’t.” Celebi said with a giggle. “Just a girl that wishes to help out the actual scientists.”

“Fine, just know that I guard those treasures with my life.” He said. “She is the only one allowed to look at them without that trinket. Anyone else must see the recording. If one reacts, then maybe I’ll let her have it.”

“No you don’t need to give me your treasures.” I said, making him smile.

“She’s one of a kind, isn’t she.” He asked, making Celebi smile as she nodded.

“I can’t put my claw on it either.” She said.

“Location please.” I said. “I wish to get back to just being me and my partner again.”

They looked at me, then sighed as he placed his wing on my head.

“Take a deep breath.” He said. “The place is flooded and there is a few air pockets so you don’t need to worry for her Golduck.”

Vanquisher nodded as I took a deep breath, making my surrounding change before Lugia pointed to items that were scattered across the floor of a ruins of some sort that was lit up by glowing yellow, pink and blue coral, but I didn’t recognize anything, not even the hieroglyphs carved on the walls and floor.

“Welcome to my home.” He thought. “Well my most favorite one at least. I have many homes in my ocean.”

He grabbed a headband that was floating next to him, then grabbed my Pokedex as he stared at it before tying it down to my head.

“Now you won't lose it.” He said.

Vanquisher moved toward the goods, then picked up each one as I stared at it until I need air, making me look at Lugia.

“Follow me quickly.” He thought before leading him to a room that was half flooded, making me gasp.

“Welcome to my bedroom.” He said with a chuckle. “Not really, but this is where I rest most of the time when I’m here.”

I looked around as I noticed murals with him all over them, making me slowly move my head as I made sure I got every inch on film.

“Alert, unrecognized murals detected.” The Pokedex said. “Sending live feed to Professor Oak... One moment sir. Error, location unknown. WiFi connection not available. Command accepted, two way deep penetration long range communications activated.”

“Where are you honey?” Samuel yelped in excitement. “How did you find this place?”

“I don’t know where I am.” I said as I turned to Lugia.

“Oh my!” He yelped, making me giggle.

“Yeah, I’m in his main home.” I said.

“Yeah... um... as you were.” He said nervously. “Sorry for intruding.”

I turned around as I continued to scan the walls.

“How in the hell is your daughter attracting the legendary Pokemon.” Samuel’s muffled voice filled the air and sounded to be in a different room.

“I don’t know.” My mom said, but sounded to be on a video call. “She’s always attracting Pokemon to her. What’s going on. Why are you near panic with excitement.”

“I don’t know, but I’m worried on what Lugia has planned for her with what he’s showing her.” He said. “I never seen any of it and if it’s his home then it’s something that is forbidden for anyone to look at without his say.”

“I am not going to do anything to her.” Lugia said.

“Okay, how many Pokemon speak our language?” He asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know.” Lugia said with a smile. “I met only a few that can.”

“Okay, I’m done here.” I said. “Time to go back to what Lugia wanted me to do.”

“And what is that?” Samuel asked.

“None of your concern.” Lugia said. “Get to it please so you can leave my home like you wanted.”

“I’m sorry I make you feel unwanted.” I said.

“No no, I know you fear our power by how you stare at Celebi.” He said as he shook his head quickly.

I nodded as Vanquisher took me underwater and back to the room. A few trips back to the air pocket I finished recording all the goods, but none reacted to me.

“Follow me.” Lugia said as I got to the air pocket. “There is one more item I wish you to see.”

Vanquisher followed, but a minute later, I started to struggle, making Vanquisher quack before Lugia look at me in worry, then swam faster. As they swam I closed my eyes as I concentrated and whined.

“Almost there.” Lugia thought with worry in them.

A few seconds later, I started to panic, making Vanquisher hold me tighter just as my face moved passed the surface before I gasped for air and moan.

“Too close for comfort Lugia.” Celebi growled. “She just pissed herself.”

“Come on, why do you have to blurt thing like that out.” I whined, making Lugia chuckle.

“Forgive me.” He said. “We are here though.”

I opened my eyes to see a human heart shape crystal like object floating in front of me and it was glowing emerald green like my eyes, making my mouth drop open in disbelief.

“What is it?” I asked. “It’s beautiful.”

“I have no idea.” He said with a smile. “It wasn’t glowing before and why is it green now? It was clear a few seconds ago.”

“How should I know?” I asked with a whine. “Where did it come from? Professor Oak might know.”

I found it near a magma chamber in an underwater volcano and it give off a strange energy similar to yours.”

“So do you know what I am yet?” I asked with a sigh.

“Enough of that.” My mom growled. “I hate it when you feel like the odd one out all the time.”

Lugia looked at me in worry.

“Tell me more.” He said. “What did she feel odd one out with?”

“I’ll tell you face to face.” She said. “The people that are watching behind Professor Oak don’t need to know about her and this feed is no longer private with all the other professors watching too.”

Very well, where do we meet.” He asked. “Oh and let me add, we meet alone. I don’t do crowds and if I see a Pokeball I will obliterate you.”

“Say that again.” I growled just as the crystal started to glow brighter as it turn red while emitting off an intimidating energy, making him move away in fear before he look to it in disbelief.

He look at me as I glared at him, then confusion filled his face.

“Forgive me honey, calm yourself please.” He said. “I take back my last comment and will not attack your mother, but I will not let you catch me either.”

The crystal turn green as I calmed, making him smile in disbelief.

“I’ll be damned, this thing belongs to you.” He said.

“I don’t want that heavy looking thing.” I said, making him chuckle before picking it up and hold it to me. “Take it and see how light it is.”

I looked to it and stared at the flame like energy that burned within.”

“What is this?” I asked.

“Item unknown.” it said. “More research required.”

I took a deep breath and grabbed it before a rush of energy filled my body while rapid images filled my head, but they were way too quick to grasp.

“What’s going on?” Celebi’s muffled and distorted cries of fear filled my ears. “Why is she glowing like that?”

“I don’t know.” Lugia said with fear in his voice as well. “Golduck do you feel anything from her.”

“Crap, he’s being overwhelmed by something.” Celebi said. “Pull her away from him or something might happen to them.”

Something grabbed me, making me look towards it as the images became fifty percent transparent while my surroundings came into focus a little more. I could see Lugia staring at me nervously, but he was in an ethereal like form. I grabbed his wing and pulled it off me, making him stare in disbelief as he tied to pull away, but he didn’t lose my grasp. I let go just as a pulse shot from my hand and sent him flying with a roar of fear.

“The hell!” Samuel yelped. “Did something possess Maggie?”

Someone grabbed the crystal before my hand, making me looked to them to see Celebi staring at me in fear.

“You can see me?” She whined, making me grab for her, but she backed away with a whine. “Honey, please come back to us. You’re scaring me with that blank stare that matches your feelings and thoughts. Fight it if you are being taken over.”

“I am in control Celebi.” I said, but my voice echoed like a goddess, making her mouth drop open in disbelief. “I feel a powerful and soothing energy emanating from within this thing. I never felt so calm in and relaxed in my life and I think it’s trying to tell me something, but I can’t seem to slow the images down no matter how hard I try.”

“Why did you attack Lugia?” She asked.

“I didn’t.” I said as I looked to Lugia as he stared at me nervously. “He is unharmed as you can see, but I do not like being grabbed by a legendary Pokemon without my permission since I do not trust them.”

“Let me have the crystal please.” She said, making me look to it to see it didn’t look any different besides the flame that was now like a wildfire.

“Alert, detecting unknown energy within object.” The Pokedex said.

“It was always there.” I said. “I saw it even before I grabbed it. Since Lugia said it was mine, I’ll take it off his hands if he still thinks that way.”

Lugia stared at me in fear, but didn’t say anything, making the flame turn dark blue.

“Lugia, don’t stare at her like that.” Celebi yelped. “You’re making her depressed with your fear.”

“I’m sorry, yes you can take it.” He said. “I was giving it to you when I told you to take it.”

“Then, take me back to my Pokemon.” I said.

Something smack the crystal out of my hands making the energy fade as I looked to the person to see Celebi wrapping it up with a cloth as she stared at me nervously, then she held it up to me. I grabbed it and didn’t receive the energy boost, making her sigh in relief.

“Please be careful with that if you decide to hold it again.” She said, making me nod and grab the Pokedex.

“End feed and revert to normal mode.” I said.

“Acknowledged normal mode activated.” It said. “Access denied on feed disconnection.”

“Mister Oak, please disconnect.” I said.

“Okay honey.” He said.

“Feed disconnected.” The Pokedex said.

Vanquisher quacked as he grabbed me, then looked me over in worry.

“I’m fine.” I said.

“He said your feeling aren’t fine.” Celebi said. “You are empty.”

“So your saying I have no soul now?” I asked.

“No, you do.” She said.

“Then I am fine.” I said. “I still feel the calming energy numbing my body. Take me back please.”

Lugia moved to me, then stared into my eyes before touching my head before my surrounding changed to the air pocket in the cave.

“Stop recording and send a copy to my mom and professor Oak.” I said.

“Acknowledged, data transfer was successful.” It said.

“Now will you leave me alone Lugia?” I asked.

“No, not until you leave my waters.” He said. “I’m still confused on what you did to me with that blast at sent me strange images.”

“Share that please.” Celebi said. “It’s the crystal’s doing, not hers.”

“Take me back Vanquisher.” I said, making him nod as I took a deep breath before he started to swim.

A few minutes later, we came to the patch of Earth. I gasped as I surface, making the man scream as I startled him before I giggled.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s fine.” He said. “What’s down there?

I held up my Pokedex.

“Show him clip until I get to Lugia.” I said

“Lugia!” He yelped, then looked at the screen. “Damn that’s breathtaking.”

I giggled as I nodded.

“So that’s what you meant about paradise.” He said as the feed ended, making me nod with a smile.

I got out of the water, making him look to the crystal.

“What’s that you got there?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said as I put it in my bag along with my Pokedex. “I won’t let you have it.”

I looked to the sky to see it was now dark out, then I looked to my Pokemon to see them staring at me as several fish were cooking on the fire.

“Looks like we are camping for the night.” I said, making them smile as I walked to them, then pulled out a blanket from my bag before laying it out and laid down. “Sleep tight guys.”

My Pokemon cuddled up next to me as I wrapped my arms around the bag, making Shade stare at it nervously.

“Please don’t let it unnerve you.” I said. “It won't harm you.”

“What won't?” The man asked.

“My artifact.” I said. “That’s all you're going to get from me. Wake me when dinner is ready.”

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.


	24. Troubles All the Way to Cianwood City

“It is ready.” He said, then looked to me as he saw me open my eyes. “I’ll pay five hundred for a fish if you don’t mind sparing some.”

“Sure.” I said as I sat up. “Are you not having any luck with fishing?”

“Nope, my luck is completely dry since you beat the crap out of me.” He said, making me giggle.

“It’s not my fault.” I said.

“I know.” He said with a smile. “I’m just flustered that I didn’t get any new Pokemon today.”

“How long have you been here?” I asked.

“Since seven yesterday morning.” He said.

I looked at my pokegear to see it was nine o’clock of the same night. Storm passed me a fish, making me look around to see everyone, but Sudowoodo had one, so I took it and gave Sudowoodo his salads, making him smile as he grabbed it. Once I was finished, I stood up as I grabbed my bag, then walked to the edge of the sand strip before sitting down and staring at the moon that was reflecting in the calm sea, making it look like a huge black mirror. I looked to my bag, then opened it before pulling out the crystal to see it’s faint glow seeping through the black blanket, then I uncovered half of it.

“What is that?” The man yelped, making me scream as spun my body around until I got to my feet, taking out his feet in the process.

“Wow.” He said as he stared out in disbelief. “It’s been awhile since that happen to me. Care to tell me who your sensei is?”

“Maggie Peli.” I said.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

“Me.” I said.

“You’re self taught?” He asked in disbelief, making me smile as I nodded.

“I watch Pokemon do it, then I try to copy it, but sometimes it comes out different.” I said.

“Why did you want to learn?” He asked as he sat up.

“To defend myself against slavery and Team Rocket.” I said.

“Yeah, I met those retards once.” He said. “The idiots don’t have any common sense if children can disband their group by defeating their boss a few times.”

“My mom was one of them.” I said.

“Really, is that why you are so strong?” He asked.

“I don’t no.” I said as I shrugged my shoulders. “I'm stronger than her though.”

His eyes locked to the crystal again.

“Where did you find that?” He asked.

“Lugia gave it to me.” I said. “I don’t know what it is. Now stop asking and let me study it without you startling me.”

He chuckled and nodded. I turned to the ocean again before sitting down and looked to the crystal to see it hasn’t changed at all. I grabbed it just as something grab my arm, making the Celebi appear as an ethereal figure.

“Stop grabbing me Celebi.” I growled like a goddess as the stone turn red, then a pulse sent her flying.

“What the hell was that!” The man yelped, making me look at him before he gasped and backed away before falling to the ground. “What are you?”

I looked to myself to see I was glowing like a flood light, making me look at my hand then turned it over.

“I see, the crystal is making your eyes glow.” He said.

“Wait so you don’t see her whole body glowing?” Celebi asked.

“No.” He said. “Who said that? Show yourself.”

“Celebi never shows herself to anyone but me.” I said.

“Celebi!” He yelped, making her giggle.

“Just leave me alone please.” I said as I looked at her once I noticed she was trying to sneak up on me. “Why are you sneaking?”

She froze as she stared in disbelief. I looked at my hand, making her gasp and back away.

“No I don’t need another blast.” She yelped. “You don’t want me hyper.”

I giggled.

“Yeah, I don’t.” I said with a smile.

“How is your voice like that?” The man asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “Who needs a pick me up?”

Celebi giggled.

“Yeah, that's exactly what it is.” She said. “I feel like I just got out of bed.”

I looked around to see nearly all my team stared at me in disbelief. While Sudowoodo had his back turned and was standing still.

“I’m guessing you see me glowing as well.” I said, making them nod. “Don’t worry, I’m still the same Maggie you know. Now anyone tired?”

I looked to Sudowoodo since he still hasn’t moved, making me stand up and walk to him. Once I got in front of him, he gasp as he roundhouse kicked at me, but I counted with a leg sweep before I stood up with a smile.

“Want to spar?” I asked, making him stare at me in disbelief as the man giggled.

“Damn that was awesome to watch.” He said, making Sudowoodo smile and stand up, then touch me.

“Are you tired and want a pick me up?” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, making me put my hand up before his smile faded. A pulse shot out at him making him stagger back before he gasped and stared out in alert.

“Feel better?” I asked, making him smile with a nod.

“Okay now that experiment is over, I can now give energy boost to anyone that needs it.”

“How about my Amaura?” He asked. “She’s still unconscious.”

I looked at her to see she was still buried in the sand, making me stare in worry.

“No she’s not dead.” He said. “I made sure of that.”

I nodded as I put my hand up and shot a pulse at her, making her gasp as she jumped to her feet, then stared out in a daze.”

“She said what a kick in the chest that boost was.” He said with a giggle, making her smile as she looked at me and gasped before staring in fear.

The crystal turn blue again, making me look at it.

“Really, why does this thing have to tell everyone my feelings?” I growled as it turned red.

“Interesting.” Celebi said. “Please don’t fear her Amaura.”

Amaura looked towards her before looking around.

“I will not show myself to you.” She said. “My name is Celebi.”

Amaura gasped as she bowed down to her, making her giggle.

“Oh I’m so loving this treatment.” She said.

“Where is a needle when you need one?” I asked. “I need to pop that big head of hers.”

Everyone chuckled as she glared at me.

“What are you going to do about it?” I asked. “The moment I see aggression I’ll send you flying.”

Her face softened to concern.

“Why are you threatening me now?” She asked.

“Because you are a threat to me when angered if you can send Suicune flying.” I said.

“Great, doing that made you fear me more.” She grumbled with a sigh.

“I know you only did it to save my life, but I don’t want anything to do with that kind of power.” I said.

“That thing is power.” She said.

“Yes, healing power, not destructive like yours.” I said, making her sigh as guilt filled her face.

“Forgive me.” She said as she floated away.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“To give you some space.” She said. “I need to tell Entei your message anyways, so I’ll take advantage of this time away from you.”

She became a blur as ripples formed over the water where she flew.

“Ahoy there!” Samuel said above us and chuckled. “Care to share me a patch of your land matey?”

I smiled as I looked at him to see he was being lowered down by Dragonite. He smiled as he saw my smile.

“Why are you here mister Oak?” I asked.

“To take a look at that Crystal Lugia gave you.” He said.

“I’m not giving it up.” I said.

He stared at me as he rubbed Dragonite’s head while he rubbed it against him.

“How do I know it’s really you in there and not some ancient Pokemon taking control?” He asked.

“You can’t.” I said. “Now leave me alone please.”

He stared at me a second more, then looked to the man.

“Who might you be?” He asked.

“Just a trainer sir.” The man said with excitement. “Who is this girl if she is followed around by Legendary Pokemon and the world's most famous Pokemon Researcher that I wouldn’t mind having an autograph of?”

“A very special girl.” Samuel said with a chuckle, then pulled out a card with his name on it.

The man gasped as he snatched it from him and stared at it as Samuel glanced to the crystal, making me wrap it up and put it in my bag so he won't be tempted to take it from me.

“If I was possessed, it wouldn’t let me take my hands off it’s vessel.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Honey, I don’t know if that is something you should be touching if it can change your voice like that and make your eyes glow.”

He looked at Vanquisher

“Or make you glow like a goddess to the Pokemon.” He said.

“Lugia gave it to me as a gift.” I said “And I don’t give away gifts this special. Don’t try to take it from me.”

“How is it special?” He asked.

“I can heal Pokemon with it.” I said, making his eyes widen in disbelief. “I also can give anyone a boost of energy.”

“Really, I could use a cup of coffee.” He said with a smile, making me giggle before I uncovered the crystal and touched it.

Samuel’s smile faded to worry.

“Honey what do you feel when you touch that?” He asked.

“This.” I said as I put my hand up and shot a pulse at him, making him gasp as he staggered back.

“Wow.” He said in disbelief. “I think I might get addicted to that. Give me another. I’m not quite full.”

I giggled with a grin and sent him another pulse, making him stagger back before he blinked a couple times.

“Much better.” He said. “I need a strenuous task now.”

I pointed to the water.

“Swimming in that will do the job.” I said.

“No don’t!” The man yelped. “We almost lost her doing that.”

“What!” Samuel yelped as I glared at him, making a red glow come out of my bag.

“Calm honey.” Samuel said as the man stared at the crystal in confusion. “I don’t know why that thing reacts to your emotions, but I don’t like how it glows red like that. I won’t panic if you are standing here and in good health. Sir, come with me and let's talk about what you mean without risking a goddess’s wrath.”

I giggled as the stone turn green again.

“I like how that sounds.” I said. “Bow to me mortal.”

He chuckled as the man smiled nervously, then pulled him away.

“Is she safe to be around?” He asked. “She just took me down from a sit and got to her feet in a second from startling her.”

Vanquisher stared to speak making them look at him.

“What do you mean she can fight real good.” Samuel asked, making Vanquisher look at me.

“Mind as well.” I said. “Mom will find out eventually if she visits the Gym leaders like she said she does every once in awhile.”

He nodded as he walked to the other side of the sand strip with them. I walked to my blanket to lie down next to Storm as she slept, then tied up my bag before put it on backward so I was hugging it and I closed my eyes.

I woke up from someone trying to take my bag, making me take the person down before getting ready to punch them.

“Wait!” Samuel yelped as he put his hand up with fear in his face.

“I told you not to try to take it from me.” I growled as the area turn red while light seeped through my bag, then picked him up before tossing him to his Dragonite. “Take him away.”

Dragonite stared at me nervously as Samuel glanced to him.

“Do as she says.” He said. “If that thing is possessing her, then it’s making her aggressive and I can’t get close to it now that she’s aware that I’m trying to take it.”

Dragonite took of into the sky as the man stared at me in disbelief. I packed up the goods, then grabbed my blanket and rolled Storm into it, making her open her eyes, then giggled as she saw what I was doing before I put her in my bag and kissed her.

“Time to go guys.” I said as I called back everyone, but Vanquisher. “I no longer wish to be here. Surf please.”

Vanquisher nodded as he got in the water on his back before I stepped on him, then sat down, making him start to swim.

“Thanks for the company.” The man said, making me nod, then looked to Storm as she slept in her little cocoon with a small smile. I looked at Vanquisher to see him staring at me, making me pull off my bag and lie down before staring into his face.

“Do you also think I’m being possessed?” I asked. “Or maybe a threat with this crystal?”

He stared into my eyes, then shook his head with a small smile.

“Okay, tell me if that changes.” I said. “I don’t wish to scare my friends.”

His smile widened as he nodded, making me pull Storm out of my bag before tying it up, then put it on my back as I laid my head down on Vanquisher’s chest.

“I love you, please wake me when you find land.” I said, making him smile and kiss me before stroking my face as I closed my eyes.

“Stop the boat.” Jenny said. “Is she okay Golduck.”

“I’m fine, keep going officer Jenny.” I said.

“How long have you been on the sea?” She asked.

I sat up, then caught Storm as she almost fell into the water.

“Sorry about that.” I said with a giggle, making her smile as I wrapped her up tighter, then put her in a cradle as I looked to Jenny to see her smiling.

I looked at my pokegear.

“About twelve hours.” I said.

“Then you must be hungry.” She said.

“What do you want Jenny?” I asked. “I’m not breaking any laws and I doubt you really are here to feed me.”

She held up Garlic bread and spaghetti.

“Why would you feed a random stranger?” I asked.

“I know who you are honey.” She said with a smile. “All of my cousins and sisters do.”

“Then back to my first question.” I said. “What do you want?”

“Well, I want you out of the water." She said. "You're about to float into a crime scene.”

I looked around to see a boat with bullet holes in it.

“Oh, forgive me.” I said, making her smile.

“Where are you heading?” She asked.

“Cianwood City.” I said, making her smile and nod.

“Hop in.” She said, making me reach up to her before she grabbed Storm and set her in a net.

“Pi he he he.” Storm giggled softly

“What’s so funny?” Jenny asked.

“I think she likes being wrapped up like this.” I said, making Storm nod before Jenny smiled and pulled me up, then Vanquisher leaped into the boat.

“So are you hungry?” She asked.

“Yes, is there enough for my team?” I asked.

“Sure is.” She said as she opened an ice chest full of food. “I’m out here looking for the crew to this boat that vanished without a trace and I have no clue if they are going to be hungry or not.”

“Then I’ll take what you wish to offer.” I said, making her nod before she set me down, then grabbed a bowl before I released everyone, but Sudowoodo.

“Okay Sudowoodo, please do not panic.” I said. “I’m letting you out and you will be surrounded by water, but not in it.”

I sent him out, making him stiffen up as he looked around with his eyes nervously, then relaxed as he realized it wasn’t so bad.

“Kinda wish you didn’t fear water so much.” I said, then looked to Jenny. “Do you have any vegetarian spaghetti?”

“Sure do.” She said with a smile and passed him a bowl before my Pokemon until she looked to Storm.

“I think you’re going to have to feed her like a baby.” She said.

“Pi he he he.” Storm giggled, making her smile as she passed me two bowls.

I picked up Storm as I set my bowl down and started to feed her like a baby, making her grin as she happily ate like this.

“Spoiled to the core, you are.” I said, making her grin widen. “Your lucky I don’t mind feeding you like this.”

Once she was full she turned her head.

“Pi.” She said with discomfort on her face.

“Okay, rest is mine then. I said as I passed her to Vanquisher, making him smile and take her. Once I finished eating, I pulled out my crystal as I need a pick me up from being on the sea to long.

The moment I uncovered it, Jenny looked at it.

“What is that?” She asked.

“My artifact.” I said. “Please don't bother me like Samuel is.”

“Professor oak?” She asked, making me nod. “He thinks it’s possessing me, but I don’t think it is.”

Her face filled with worry, then I put my hand on the crystal, making her gasp as a haze appeared on the boat.

“What is that?” I asked, making her mouth drop open, then looked to what I was staring at.

“What is what honey?” She asked.

“I think there is something in the hull of the boat.” I said, making a cop leaped to the boat before a haze appear over him as he broke line of sight of me. “Oh I’m liking that. I can see life with my artifact.”

I pointed to the haze.

“There is a child in the hull right there.” I said, making the man poke his head out, then look at me before to where I was pointing.

“Engine room.” Jenny said, making him nod and climb down a hatch before watching him meet up with the life from before he grabbed them and walked to the deck.

Jenny’s mouth dropped open as she looked at me.

“Do you see anyone else nearby?” She asked as the boy stared out in exhaustion, making me send out a pulse.

He gasped as he stared out in alert.

“Wow, thanks, whoever did that.” He said. “I needed that wake up juice.”

Jenny stared at me in disbelief.

“W-what is that thing?” She asked nervously.

“My new favorite item.” I said. “The pick me up.”

“Yeah.” She said in uncertainty.

“Want some?” I asked with a smile.

“Say yes, it felt awesome.” The boy said.

“I have to agree with him ma’am.” The cop said. “It woke me up like I just drank fifty cups of coffee.”

“That’s just way too much coffee.” The boy whined, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, I know.” The cop said.

I looked around, then spotted Lugia below us.

“Come on Lugia stop following me.” I growled as the crystal turn red.

“Pardon, did you just say Lugia?” Jenny asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m a legendary magnet for some reason and they can’t seem to leave me alone.” I said. “If you are wanting to know where my mom is, go to Olivine City, then call for Kris Peli with your telepathy.”

He moved away from the boat, then leaped out of the water before flying over jagged rocks toward my city and landed back into the water. I looked to Jenny to see her staring at him in shock.

“I don’t see anyone sorry.” I said.

“T-that’s fine honey.” She said nervously. “You help a lot with him.”

I looked to my Pokemon to see them either done or just finishing up with their food, making me look back to Jenny.

“Well now that I got you your witness and my Pokemon aren’t starving anymore, I’ll be out of your hair.” I said.

“No sweetie, I’ll take you to my city.” She said. “Just have a seat and relax.”

I nodded and sat down before she looked to the driver.

“Time to go, We’ll come back after we question the boy.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” He said as the cop on the other boat crossed onto ours.

I grabbed Sudowoodo and pulled him to me before wrapping my arm around him.

“He asked what are you doing.” Jenny said.

“Making sure you don’t panic once we move.” I said. “I don’t wish to call you back into the ball.”

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. Once the boat started to move, I spotted a life sign on the surface while Pokemon swam everywhere under water.

“There.” I said, making everyone look at me then to the spot.

“What’s there honey.” Jenny asked.

“Something is floating in the water.” I said, making the diver turn toward it before a woman came into view, making Jenny look at the crystal then reach for it.

I grabbed her hand as the crystal turn red.

“Don’t touch my crystal.” I said.

“I’m sorry, just wanted to see what you see.” She said as the men pull the woman in the boat. “I’m not going to take it.”

I let her go before she touched it, but nothing happened to her eyes.

“Testing.” She said, but sounded normal. “Why don’t it work for me?”

“It chose me.” I said “Just like the legendaries did. Well, most of them at least. It seems I did something wrong for Suicune.”

“It’s not your fault honey.” Entei said, making everyone look at him as he balanced on the edge of the boat. “He’s a stubborn one.”

“How did you get on my boat?” Jenny asked.

“I ran.” He said. “I can run on water if I keep my speed up.”

“Why are you here?” I asked. “I released you?”

“I refuse to allow you to do that for my brothers.” He said. “Now give me that crystal. Lugia is right, something is off about it.”

“No, it’s mine.” I said. “I will never let anyone have it.”

He stepped forward, making me shoot several pulses at him. He moaned as he staggered off the boat.

“Damn, that’s way too much energy.” He whined. “I feel jittery now.”

Jenny giggled as he took off toward the shore that was now in sight.

Once we got close to the shore, he ran at me, making me put my hand up before he froze.

“Please honey.” He whined as his face scrunched up as he braced for the pulse. “Don’t make me hyper.”

Jenny giggled as I called in everyone, but the usual back as I leaped off the boat before it even docked, then started to run into the city, making Entei cut me off.

I growled as I put my hand up before he backed off.

“Leave me alone and go with your brothers before I make things in your life worse than it already is.” I growled, making his face fill with disbelief. “I don’t care if you think it’s not my fault. I just want everything the way it use to be. You and your brothers happy and everyone around Suicune safe from his wrath.”

He closed his eyes in frustration as he sighed. I looked back as I felt a strange energy moving closer at a snail like pace, then spotted Celebi reaching for the crystal.

I growled as I jumped back and shot her full of energy, making Entei lunge for me, before I jump roundhouse kick him in the face and send him the ground.

“Don’t make me hurt you please.” I said as Celebi stared in disbelief as he stood up and stared at me in worry.

“That thing has changed you if you attack me.” He whined.

“No, this is the fourth time someone has tried to take this from me.” I said. “It reacts to me for a reason. I’m trying to figure out why.”

I looked Celebi.

“You can’t sneak up on me anymore now that I can sense you coming Celebi.” I said. “Leave me alone.”

I turned to the city, making Entei pounce on me.

“Surf his ass.” I roared just as a bubble like pulse shot off me and sent Entei flying a few hundred feet before I got to my feet, then looked to Entei as he swam out of the ocean with fear on his face while he stared at me, then he took off running out if the city.

“Oh honey, not that deep.” Celebi whined, making me look at her as she stared at the crystal before I looked to it to see it was the darkest shade of blue I have seen it so far and it emitted a discomforting feeling.

“Just leave me alone Celebi.” I said. “Tell him I’m sorry and hope he understands that I’m just trying to make things right with him and his brothers.”

She nodded without moving her eyes from the crystal, making me cover it up and turn to the city to see Jenny and several other people staring in disbelief.

I took a deep breath and walked toward them, making them step back and let me pass. I stepped into the Pokecenter, making Joy look at me before she smiled.

“How’s it going Maggie?” She asked.

“It could be better.” I said with a sigh. “Don’t let anyone in my room please.”

“Of course sweetie.” She said with worry on her face. “The first room is free.”

“Okay, then my Pokemon are free as well.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“Thank you so much honey.” She said as I walked to my room and sent out everyone.

“Pick your Chancy or Joy if you prefer.” I said, making Joy grin as I walked to my room, then laid down with Storm as she stared at me in worry.

“Do me favor, don’t let anyone try to take the crystal.” I said, making her nod as she rubbed her face to mine, then I kissed her before I closed my eyes.


	25. A Goddess Versus a Man of Mussels

“Out.” Joy growled. “She has told me no visitors.”

I opened my eyes to see a girl lying next to me as she scratched Storm’s chin that was now stuffed in my bag, but I sensed something off about the girl and I couldn’t quite figure it out.

“She’s fine.” I said. “I’m awake now.”

“Okay honey.” Joy said as the girl smile.

“What do you need?” I asked, but she shook her head. “Okay then what are you hiding from me?”

Her face filled with slight nervousness.

“You aren’t who you seem to be.” I said.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” She said as the feeling I was getting from her softened.

“You can’t hide it from me, no matter how hard you mask it.” I said. “Who are you?”

Her face filled with nervousness again.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

I reached passed Pikachu and touched my crystal, making her gasp as I spotted an amulet behind her dress. I reached for it, making grab my hand.

“Please don’t try to have sex with me without asking.” She said.

“Wow, that went out of control faster than I liked.” I said. “What is that amulet.”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“How do you have powers?” She asked as she grabbed the amulet.

“Get out of here if you're going to keep hiding something from me.” I said. “I don’t like secrets that have power in them.”

“It’s my mom’s amulet of protection.” She said.

“Protection from what?” I asked.

“Evil spirits.” She said.

“I see, are you thinking I am one of them?” I asked.

“What, no, I saw how you didn’t want to hurt Entei even though he attacked you.” She said.

“He wasn’t attacking me.” I said with a sigh. “He was trying to take my… gift from Lugia.”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“What’s with the long pause?” She asked.

“Everyone thinks I’m being possessed by his gift.” I said.

“If you were, it’s a pure entity.” She said. “Or you would be fleeing right now from my amulet.”

“I must go.” I said as I pulled my hand off my crystal and rolled over before standing up.

“Wait don’t feel you need to leave because of me.” She said, making me look at her.

“Who are you, how can you sense my intentions.” I asked. “You better not be Celebi trying to get me to lower my defenses with a disguise.”

“Celebi!” She yelped.

“Nope, definitely not her.” I mumbled, making Celebi giggle beside me as I pulled out my skirt and blouse before I froze and looked at her, then pulled out my crystal to see her staring at it, making me shake my head.

“Stop hiding Celebi.” I said as I placed the Crystal under my swimsuit like bullet proof armor. “Next time I see you in your realm or whatever you are in, I’ll overcharge you.”

She appeared as she stared at me nervously while I pulled out a sash and tied the crystal to me before putting my clothes on.

“Do you hate me now?” She asked.

“No, I’m just tired of people trying to take a gift from me now that I realize it’s special.” I said. “But now you can’t now that It’s tied to me. Is Entei okay?”

“He's fine.” She said with a smile. “He just worried he lost you to that thing.”

I sighed as I walked passed her just as the girl grabbed her, making me put my hand up before Celebi shook her head with worry.

“My goddess, you really are there.” The girl yelped, then she started to stroke her head, making Celebi smile as if she was liking it.

“Good, now stay with your new favorite person and stay away from me.” I said.

“She's not...” She started to say with worry on her face, then glanced to the girl before whining in frustration as I left the room. “What are you doing here? Let me go.”

I leaned back to see Celebi staring at me with the girl.

“Who is she Celebi?” I asked. “I felt it kinda odd that you allowed her to grab you in the first place.”

“She just a friend.” The girl said. “She’s my hero.”

I sighed as I felt they were still hiding something by how they were acting. I looked forward as I started walking, but froze when I spotted a boy holding Ribbons.

“He’s mine, don’t try to steal him or you will regret it.” I said.

“I’m not.” He said as he looked at me nervously. “I just love cute Pokemon and don’t wish to be your next punching bag. How is your eyes glowing like that and where can I get that voice changer?”

I sighed as I didn’t mean to make people think that.

“Time to go guys.” I said with a sigh as I looked around to see several Pokemon and people in the building. “Where ever your hiding. Is this place always packed.”

“It is.” Joy said with a smile.

All my Pokemon came running out of their rooms, making me look to each one as I finally found out how to lower the ethereal look to see if they were mine or not. I looked Sudowoodo to see him covered in berry juice with Shade while Vanquisher was in a middle of cumming strands all over the place.

“Um, you didn’t have to pull out on the spot vanquisher.” I said with a giggle, making him smile with embarrassment. “Sorry about that to whoever he was pleasuring.”

“It’s fine.” A boy said. “I felt that good feeling that makes my dick go nuts before he pulled out. Thanks for not getting mad for not asking.”

I smiled as I shook my head, then headed out of the Center before heading to the Gym. Once I got to the doors, I noticed a bulky man standing at the door talking to a boy.

“You did good, but you will need little more training to beat me.” The man said.

“I know that if I almost beat you.” The boy said, making the man chuckle as he glanced to me, then gasped before putting on a professional face.

“Go get to training son.” He said. “It seem I have another challenge and this one seems to be a psychic trainer by the way her eyes glow with power.”

“Not quite.” I said, making his mouth drop open. “But I am here to challenge you Chuck.”

“Okay.” He said. “It seem I have a unique trainer here. please run along while I see to her needs.”

“Can I watch?” He asked.

“Of course, that would make great training for you since you will see first hand of our mistakes.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks." He said with excitement and ran to the Gym before climbing the bleacher.

“Who are you and why do you have power coming off you?” He asked.

“I am Maggie Peli.” I said.

“The Legendary magnet?” He yelped.

“Great, why did they have to get a title like that?” I grumbled, making Celebi bust out laughing,

“Who's there, show yourself.” Chuck said. “I don’t take kindly to thieves if that’s who you are.”

“Jeez, jump to the extreme why don’t you.” I said. “That’s Celebi, the only one I can't seem to lose.”

He stared at me in disbelief before he nodded.

“She's not on my team so you don’t need to worry.” I said as he headed into his gym. “I don’t have a legendary Pokemon on my team anymore.”

“Yes you do.” Celebi said. “He just won't be battling with you until you accept him back.”

“Which won't happen if I create a disturbance with his brothers.” I said, making her sigh.

Once I got on the stadium, i looked back.

“Volunteer please.” I said.

“Gangar!” Shade yelped as he leaped forward.

“Buddy, clean your face off for me please.” I said, making Chuck chuckle as licked his whole face with his two foot long tongue. “Better, can’t have you looking like you just ate a corpse raw and look more terrifying than normal. That would be cheating.”

Chuck chuckled again as Shade grinned, then looked forward to Chuck.

“Alright come out Poliwrath.” Chuck said. “Show this wannabe Goddess that she can’t scare us in to submission.”

I chuckled as I liked that.

“Who says I’m a wannabe goddess?” I asked. “I could be one for all you know.”

“Well you will have to do more than changing your voice and brightness of eyes to convince me.” He said. “Surf down her ego a notch two.”

I chuckled again.

“Thunderbolt.” I said

A wave came out from behind Poliwrath just as a bolt of lighting came down on him, making the wave fade away as he fell to the ground with a moan.

“Not good.” He said with disbelief. “How in the world did you one shot him?”

“A goddess gets the ultimate powerful Pokemon.” I said, making Shade hiss with laughter as he was liking that one too much. “And now to show you my true power as a goddess. Arise Poliwrath and please you trainer by watching him fail miserably.”

I put my hand up and sent him a pulse, making Poliwrath gasp as he stood up while Chuck’s mouth dropped open.

“I see why you like this goddess stuff Celebi.” I said with a giggle as I looked to her, making her smile shyly.

“How did you do that?” Chuck yelped. “Why do you look like Kris, but don’t act like her.”

“That’s because she’s my mother.” I said.

“Oh.” He said in surprise. “That explains a lot.”

I giggled.

“How is she?” He asked.

“A little confused and worried about me, but who isn’t really.” I said. “I’m even confused on what’s going on with me if I make Pokemon as powerful as Celebi refuse to leave my side.”

He stared at me as he thought about that.

“Send out your next Pokemon please.” I said. “I wish to get off this island as soon as possible.”

“Yes, of course sweetie.” He said as he pulled out a Pokeball. “Come out Lucario.”

“Well that’s new.” I said. “My mom didn’t tell me about her.”

“Just got her a few months ago.” He said with a smile. “I see she explained everything to defeat me.”

“No, not really, just what you carry and your strategy of flexing your mussels.”

Celebi busted out laughed as Lucario smiled while he stared at me in frustration.

“Bone Rush.” He growled.

“Stop her in her tracks with Psychic, then send her flying with Shadow Ball.” I said as Lucario summoned a spectral like bone as she charged at Shade, but just before she could get into striking distance, she started to float, then a black mass hit her in the chest sending her flying back to chuck as she dropped her bone.

“Damn, what a combo.” Chuck said as Lucario stood up with exhaustion on her face. “Okay since close and personal isn’t an option, I guess we'll have to play it her way. Shadow Ball her back.”

I giggled as she started to form the ball, then launched it.

“Dodge and counter with your own Shadow Ball.” I said, making him spin out of the way before opening his mouth and shoot his mass at her.

“Down, then shadow ball.” He said.

“We can do that all day.” I said with a chuckle as she leaped to the ground. “Okay end her with a psychic now that she is down.”

Lucario started to float before being launched into a barrier right in front of the boy as he stared at me in slight fear.

I stared at him.

“Why are you fearing me?” I asked, making chuck look at him.

“What are you?” He asked. “How are you so calm and show no emotion beside when you laugh.”

“I don’t wish to go down that road.” I said as I looked to Lucario to see her standing up.

“Jeez, tough cutie you are.” I said, making her smile as she got to her feet.

“Yes, she’s very tough.” Chuck said, making me look to him. “All my Pokemon are. Payback now that you are close to him.”

I looked to Lucario to see she snuck closer as I was distracted.

“Counter with Psychic.” I said, but she swung at him and sent out beams of dark light before he could do anything, making him roar out as he flew to the ground.

“Gar!” He moaned as he laid there, making me send out a pulse. “Good try, come back, next volunteer.”

“Pika.” Storm yelped as he leaped out of my bag and in front of her opponent.

“Why do you allow your Pokemon to choose who fights?” Chuck asked.

“Because I have faith in my Pokemon's strength.” I said. “They haven’t failed me yet and I doubt that will by how strong they are.”

“So that wasn’t a fail?” He asked.

“Nope, that was human error.” I said. “I let the audience distract me from battle.”

“Dow.” Sudowoodo growled, making him look at him and smile.

“I see, you like to take blame for everything.” He said, making me roll my eyes as I shook my head before he chuckled.

“Double kick.” I said, making Storm leap up and kick her in the face with both feet, sending her into a barrier before falling to the ground.

“Damn, you weren't kidding with that power.” He said as he pulled out his Pokeball, making me send a pulse at her. “What is that?”

“My goddess power.” I said as Lucario stood up with disbelief on her face. “I’m calling it Rejuvenation until I find a better name.”

Celebi giggled.

“Perfect word for that.” She said, making chuck smile.

“How do you feel honey.” Chuck asked.

“Car!” She said as she flexed her muscles, making me smile.

“Good to hear.” He said with a chuckle. “Come back and watch the fight that is about to be finished in our favor.”

“You wish.” I said with a giggle. “You haven’t even faced my trump card yet.”

After saying that, I stared out.

“In fact I feel I have been neglecting him recently.” I said softly.

“Goal go duck.” Vanquisher said quickly, making me look at him to see him shaking his head with worry.

“He said don’t worry about it.” Celebi said. “Your having fun and that’s all that matters to him.”

I nodded as I looked forward.

“Send out your last Pokemon.” I said.

“How in the world did you know I have only one left?” He yelped.

“I can see the Pokeball in your pocket.” I said with a giggle. “Goddess can see through things.”

“I can’t.” Celebi mumbled, making me giggle.

“Are you jealous now?” I asked.

“No way.” She growled, making me giggle. “At least I get people’s excitement just by hearing my name.”

I stared at her as my smile faded, making her face fill with worry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.” She said. “Please don’t get bummed out.”

“Its fine.” I said as I looked to Chuck. “Send your next Pokemon please.”

“Yes sweetie.” He said with worry on his face. “Come out, Primeape.”

“I see you really didn't change your Pokemon much either.” I said, then smiled. “The mussels are really the only thing that you care about.”

“Enough of that please.” He said, making me giggle as I nodded. “Earthquake.”

“God why does everyone always target my best girl with that freaking move.” I whined, making him chuckle as Storm started to stagger around just as the ground opened up and swallowed her up, then spat her out.

“Pi... ka.” She whined as she landed on all fours, then looked at me in worry as she stood up on her hind legs.

“Please don’t push yourself too hard.” I said as Chuck’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “If you don’t think you can take it please come back.”

“Pika... chu.” She said with exhaustion as turned to her opponent.

“As you wish, use Thunder.” I said. “I don’t want you in arms reach of him.”

“Dodge and get close before using Seismic Toss.” He said.

Primeape rolled forward just as the shower of bolts hit the ground next to him before he grabbed Storm and leaped up into the sky. He started to spin forward rapidly before he let out a roar just as he launched Storm into the platform, burying her a few feet into it.

“Okay you done enough Storm.” I said as she didn’t get up and send out the pulse. “Get up and get back in your cocoon.”

Pi he he he.” She giggled with a grin, making Chuck smile from that as she jumped to me.

I wrapped her up with her blanket and put her in my backpack, then kissed her as I put her on my back.

“I love that bond you have with her.” Chuck said with a smile. “You are a truly kind trainer if your whole team like you this much even after taking a beating like that.”

“Next Volunteer.” I said as I looked back, making Sudowoodo throw Ribbons. Ribbons growled as he looked at him, then bust out laughing, making Sudowoodo glare at him.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“He fears that fighting move he just saw.” Celebi said, making Sudowoodo growl as she bit her lip.

“Well, I don’t blame him.” I said. “It’s a powerful move and he’s a rock, so it’s his weak spot, not that it matters since it's based on his level.”

“Finish him off with Dazzling Gleam.” I said.

“Protect, then poison jab.” Chuck said, just as everything became bright, but not blinding as something was different this time.

I spotted several energy rays shooting at Primeape as he put his fists up to block his face, making a barrier appear around him.

“I can’t see.” The boy whined, making me giggle as the bright light faded.

“And yet I see just fine now.” I said. “Must be my artifact protecting me.”

Primeape opened his eyes and lunged his fist at Ribbons before sending a pulse of pink energy at him, hitting him before he could do anything and send him staggering.

“Crap.” I whined as I noticed he was poisoned from how sick his face looked. “Storm do I have an antidote in there?”

“Pi.” She whined after moving a few seconds.

“Sorry Ribbons.” I said as I put my hand up, but he shook his head. “As you wish, use another Dazzling gleam.”

“No, you going to make me blind.” The boy whined, making me giggle

“Get some sunglasses.” I said, making Chuck chuckle as the area became bright.

“Endure it buddy.” Chuck said. “You can do it, then send out another poison jab.”

I stared at the energy pound into Primeape as he staggered around with his gloves up. Once the light faded, he blinked a few times then sent out the jab.

“Dodge.” I said, making Ribbons leap out of the way before face planting to the ground as the poison took him down. “It’s okay buddy come back.”

I sent out the pulse, making him stand up with frustration on his face, then walk to my side.

“Like I said buddy, it’s okay.” I said. “I need to train with you more.”

He sighed and walked to Sudowoodo before slamming his body into him, making him stagger forward before he shook his head.

“Fine it looks like it’s my trump cards turn since Sudowoodo don’t wish to fight.” I said, making Sudowoodo looked at me in worry as Vanquisher smiled and leaped to the battlefield.

“Good luck taking him down.” I said. “He is my god among my Pokemon.”

Vanquisher chuckled with a grin.

“Seismic toss.” Chuck said.

“Keep him back and use Psychic.” I said. “Crush him to no return like the god you are.”

He chuckled again as his grin widened before Primeape started to float as he moan in pain, then was sent flying into the barrier with a roar of pain before he fell to the ground.

“Game over.” I said as he didn’t get up, making Chuck smile.

“Good fight honey.” He said as I sent a pulse at Primeape. “You are a remarkable trainer and hope to fight more like you.”

Primeape stood up and looked at me in confusion.

“Don’t say that buddy.” He said. “She is normal enough in my book with that kindness.”

Chuck pulled out my rewards and held them up to me.

“The Technical Machine is called dynamic punch and is one of my favorites, but sadly none of my Pokemon have it anymore.” He said. “Good luck on the rest of your journey honey.”

I nodded as I grabbed the rewards, then turned to leave but froze as I spotted my mom standing there with Jenny.

“Give me the crystal.” My mom said.

“No.” I said.

“Now.” She growled before I put my hand up and shoot a pulse at her, making her gasp.

“Stop being cranky.” I growled and sent her another pulse. “Time to wake up on the right side of the bed.”

“Enough, too much!” She yelped, then fled the gym, making Jenny giggle as I smiled.

“May I have some of that now that I’m feeling my day catching up to me.” Jenny asked.

“Sure.” I said as I shot a pulse at her, making her gasp.

“Damn, that is a boost.” She said, making me giggle. “Thanks, I think I can tackle this double shift head on now.”

I smiled before she turned to the door and left.

“I don’t think she’s possessed by evil Kris.” Jenny said as she looked around the corner. “I see her caring and love for you in her eyes as she shock you with energy. If she is possessed, then it’s a divine possession and not demonic. With that in mind, I will not interfere with her work any longer. Have a good day miss Peli.”

Jenny walked away as I stepped out to see my mom staring at her in disbelief as she got on her boat.

“Back to the crime scene guys.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” The men said before they took off to sea.

I stepped forward before someone grabbed me from behind, making me break free, then toss them over my shoulder before putting up my fists as my mom came into view.

“Don’t grab me like that mom.” I growled. “That’s what the kidnappers did before they drugged me.”

“I’m sorry honey.” She said with alarm on her face. “How did you learn that move?”

“A Machoke as he battled with his trainer for training.” I said, making her smile.

“I wish I can learn by watching our neighbors.” She said.

“How did you know it was his?” I asked.

“I watch you watch them all the time.” She said.

I took a deep breath as I nodded.

“Time to go guys.” I said as I called everyone but Storm and vanquisher.

“Honey come home with me and Dragonite.” She said.

“No, I don’t trust that you will not try to steal from me.” I said.

“Damn it, forgive me for losing your trust honey.” She whined. “That’s not what I intended.”

I walked to the dock and looked to Vanquisher, making him smile and get into the water before got on top of him, then he started to swim as I closed my eyes with a sigh.


	26. The Mystery Girl

“Pikachu.” Storm said as she climb to my shoulder, making me look at her to see putting her butt to my face before she looked back, then lined herself to my mouth with a small smile.

I smiled and grabbed her before giving her the lickings she wanted, making her moan as her head fell back and took it upside down. Vanquisher chuckled as I felt something move under my butt, making me lift myself up before looking down to see he was getting aroused. I giggled as I pulled my swimsuit aside once it stood up straight, then sat down, making him penetrate my slit. He gasp as he started to sink, making me gasp before he shook his head and recovered while staring at me in worry. I took a deep breath as he started to move his hips around while I focused on Storm. Soon she was letting out soft moans as she started to squirm, then she let out a longer moan before cumming into my mouth.

“Delish.” I said.

“Pi he he he.” She chuckled with a grin, then I set her down as I laid down and started to bob myself on Vanquisher. He let out a soft grunt as he closed his eyes with pleasure before I started to kiss him on the chest. A few minutes later, he grunted and pushed forward before cumming deep in me.

“Feel better?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded before focusing on swimming while I kept his shaft inside me as I felt it slowly withdrawing from within. Once it was out of me I leaned back.

“Finish your opponent off with lick.” I said, making them chuckle as she grabbed my swimsuit and pulled it aside before starting to eat me out. I closed my eyes as I leaned back, letting my head dunk half way under the water.

“No stop it.” My mom’s forceful whispers fill the air, making me look to her to see she was surfing with Feraligatr as he tried to fuck her, the she sighed as she let him fuck her. “Damn it, why did you have to get her to notice us.”

I smiled as I closed my eyes as I started to feel Storms great work coming to an end before I came into her face.

“Pi he he.” She giggled as I sat up, then look at her to see she was covered in my cum again while Vanquisher licked her.

“Really, when did you let someone else pleasure you?” I asked.

“Pika.” She said with an unsure tone.

“She’s trying to trust your team.” My mom moaned, making me smile as I looked back to she her watching as she struggled to hold her eyes open.

“Don’t watch please.” She said with a smile. “I still don’t feel comfortable with you watching.”

“I have been watching longer than you know.” I said. “I know nearly everything you do with your team.”

She smiled nervously as she closed her eyes, then moaned as she came.

“God why is being near her making me cum so fast?” She whined. “It feels so wrong.”

“Well that’s because you know you’re hot.” I said, making her giggle. “Well I’m going to get some sleep, Hydro Pump them if you see them trying to take my crystal will you?”

Vanquisher nodded as I laid down flat, letting my head dunk under again.

I woke up from falling into the water, then started to sink instantly from all the junk I was carrying, before I started to panic as the night sky made the ocean a pitch black pit of darkness. A bright orange light surround me, lighting up the area brighter than the sun in the evening sky. A second later, I spotted Lugia coming at me. I put my hand up and sent a pulse at him, but he dodged it and grabbed me before pulling me to the surface, making me gasp for air.

“Sorry.” I said. “I thought you were going to take back my Crystal you gave me.”

“I’m not an Indian Giver.” He said. “Please teach her to swim Kris.”

“I don’t think she trust me anymore.” She said as she took me from him.

“Just stop trying to take his gift from me.” I said.

“It seems she now treasures that crystal.” He said with a smile. “I see she trusts me a lot more now because of that.”

“Well you gave me a power that isn’t destructive.” I said.

“That we know of.” My mom said. “It could be killing you slowly or taking your soul.”

“Always making things way more than they are as usual.” I said with a sigh, then spotted the patch of sand that I camped on. “Time to camp for the night Vanquisher.”

I leaped out of my mom’s arms, making him reach out to catch me before he started to head to the sand bar.

Once we got there, I sent out everyone.

“Shade, fire please.” I said as I noticed there was still wood from the man left in the sand, making him thunderbolt the wood before pulled off my bag and dumped it out.

“Where’s the crystal?” My mom asked as she sent out her Pokemon.

“It’s apart of me now.” I said with a smile, making Lugia chuckle.

“Where is it?” She asked, making me growled as the area turn red before my mom looked to my chest.

“Did it absorb into you?” She asked.

“Kinda wish it did so you leave me alone.” I growled. “Do you want to see what I saw while getting pulled into a whirlpool by sending you flying into its current?”

Her face filled with alarm as she glanced to the whirlpool that was still raging in the same spot.

“How did you survive?” She asked.

“It spit me out once I hit a weak spot on its funnel.” I said. Didn’t you see the video I sent you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t realize that was you filming,” She said. “You didn’t show yourself.

“Wait you didn’t see the full clip?” I asked.

“I saw everything until Lugia came into the picture, then access denied popped up.

“Samuel must have blocked it.” I said. “That’s fine, you didn’t need to see Lugia’s home anyways.”

She looked at him as he stared at me.

“What do you need?” I asked.

“Just wish to be with you.” He said.

“I will not capture you.” I said. “I Learn the hard way to know that’s a bad idea with Entei.”

“Damn it.” Entei said with a sigh, making me look at him to see him standing behind me.

“What do you need?” I asked. “Are you wanting my apology? If so, then I’m sorry I sent you flying into the ocean and will try to dial down the power of that force field that I still don’t know how I created. I think I got an idea on how it works but, I’m not sure.”

“It’s fine honey, I shouldn’t have tackled you to the ground and tried to force myself to your crystal.” He said. “I see you are getting a grasp of it if you aren’t glowing as much anymore and your voice is starting to sound normal again.”

“Or maybe it’s because my body is getting used to the feeling of it.” I said. “It’s no longer keeping me wired anymore. Doesn’t mean I can’t send you packing with energy again.”

“Please don't.” He said as he backed away, making me giggle.

“So who’s cooking?” My mom asked, making everyone point to me as I pointed to Dragonite, then I giggled again when my mom stared at her Pokemon in disbelief. “Traitors. I understand her vote, but come on.”

I giggled again as they smiled.

“What are we having honey?” She asked as she set out her food with mine.”

I separated the items and looked at it before I pulled out the items for vegetarian stir-fry with rice since we didn’t have any meat left.

“Looks good.” She said. “Are our guest having some?”

“Of course.” I said. “Doubt I’ll hit bottom with them though.”

“Like I said before, no need to worry about me.” Entei said, making me sigh as he don’t understand that I can’t help it, then he smiled. “I know honey.”

“Then why do you bother saying it?” I asked before I started cooking.

Once the rice was tender, I felt a familiar energy move in on me from behind.

“Celebi, you better not be invisible.” I said in a warning tone.

“I’m right here.” She said, making me look to her to see her sitting across from me and the fire, then I looked back to see the girl that was in my bed, but she was now naked.

“How did you get here?” I asked.

“I swam.” she said

“About fifty miles?” I asked.

“It’s not that hard.” She said, making me stare at her since it is really hard with the currents this ocean has.

“Where are your clothes?” I asked as I decided to let it be. “Skinny dipping is fun yes, but kinda brave of you with all the horny Pokemon in the sea.”

She giggled with my mom, then she pulled clothes out of her backpack that was on her back before she put them on.

“I’m starting to think we aren’t going to have enough now.” My mom said.

“We’ll have enough.” I said.

“No, you're not giving up your share again.” Celebi growled.

“Do you want me to block my thoughts again?” I growled.

“No thank you.” She said with a slight whine. “Forgive me.”

I sighed as I looked to the girl.

“Do you object to my choice?” I asked.

“I do.” She said as she pulled out a bag of apples, making me look through her bag to see there was no Pokeball.

“Why are you travailing without protection?” I asked.

“Who needs it?” She asked, making me giggle.

“Yeah, I’m with you there if you know as much as I do.” I said. “Then again, they did catch me with my guard down.”

“Doubt it will happen with me.” She said and took a bite of her apple.

“Let's hope not.” I said as I went back to my cooking.

“I think I see a crush forming.” My mom said, making me put my hand up and sent her flying with a pulse.

She giggled as she came back to me.

“Don’t push it mom.” I said, making her giggle again. “I can’t betray my boyfriend anyways.”

“There is no betrayal when it comes to the same sex honey.” My mom said.

“That might be with you, but I need to hear it from him.” I said as I took the pot off the grill and looked to Shade, making him smile as he looked to the pot.

Once I dumped it, he held all the rice, then put it back in the pot before I started to stir-fry the veggies while adding the butter in the rice. Once it was mixed in, I tossed the leftover ice that was keeping the butter cool into the pan along with the rest of the butter.

“Honey is this a new recipe?” My mom asked as I put a few soy packet in the veggies.

“Yep, I’m trying to use up things so we don’t have to carry as much.” I said. “I hope it turns out as I planned.”

“I’m sure it will if everyone voted for you.” She said, making me smile as I looked to the girl that was now sitting next to me staring at my face blankly.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” I asked. “I can’t read thoughts like Celebi can.”

She smiled and shook her head, making me stare at her in discomfort as I assumed she was falling for me like everyone else does. I took a deep breath as I looked back to the food.

“Stop staring at her like that.” Celebi whispered. “You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“I think she can hear better with that thing.” The girl whispered back.

“What’s your name.” I asked as I looked to her. “I don’t like strangers.”

“My name?” She asked as if I caught her off guard. “It’s April.”

I stared at her as I could see she was lying, but I couldn’t see why she would lie about her name.

I took a deep breath as I looked back to the food.

“Come with me please.” Celebi whispered, then pulled her away before glancing to me and started to talk, but they were too soft for me to hear, making me focus on the meal again.

Once it was finished, I started to pass it out until I found out that everyone wasn’t going to get any, so I pretended to fill two plates before passing one to my mom as I passed her, then sat down as I took a deep breath.

“Come on now.” April said as she passed me an apple.

“No thanks.” I said, making her stare at me.

“Why are you so selfless?” She asked. “You’re going to kill yourself one of these days doing something like this.”

“Not with my team around to help pick me up.” I said. “If one of the teammates had to draw a short straw to sacrifice something, then I’ll gladly volunteer for them so they don’t have to.”

Her face filled with concern as she nodded slightly, then took a deep breath as she walked back to Celebi. A few minutes passed and I got lost in my thoughts of what I was going to do about this lure problem I have and wondered if there was every a day I didn’t lure a Pokemon to me. Several hours passed and I came up with nothing before something touched my shoulder, making me look to the person to see it was April.

“Um, whats going on in that head of yours?” She asked, but it was as if she was making something up to get me to talk.

I shook my head as I didn’t want to talk to someone that didn’t want to tell me who they really are. I look back to the water and stared at the reflection of the moon, then moved my face over the water to see what everyone was seeing in me with this crystal. I stared at my eyes as they glowed like the crystal and they were just as beautiful, making me wonder why people feared them if they can’t see the glow like Pokemon can. I stared at the glow and wondered why the Pokemon feared that since it looked cool than scary to me, making me assume that my energy is what is scaring them since I see my energy is like a constant heat waves that felt just like the energy that is being pumped through me. Several more hours passed and someone touched my ass, making me smile as I looked back to see it was Celebi while she stared at my swimsuit that I was using as my underwear.

“Pick one of my Pokemon if you need a dick.” I said.

“I don’t think so.” She said in disbelief. “They will tear me in half.”

I giggled as I didn't think about that.

“Well, I’m not really in the mood to pleasure anyone.” I said. “Ask my mom.”

“I don’t trust her.” She said.

“Then I’m sorry.” I said as I looked back to the water.

“Why are you staring at yourself while leaving your juicy ass open for grabs?”

I giggled as I could tell she was really horny now.

“Eat your fill if you must.” I said, making her smile as she shook her head, then floated to my reflection.

“What are you seeing in yourself?” She asked.

“I don’t see anything and that’s what confusing me since everyone see something that’s scaring them.

“Crap, this again.” She whined.

“You asked for it.” I said. “Don’t say I didn’t resist by blocking my thoughts to you.”

She sighed as she floated to April, then I looked back to the water. A few minutes later a gust of warm air touched my ass, making me look back to see Chomper was sniffing it with lust.

“Gently, your way bigger than any of my Pokemon.” I said nervously, making him look at me in worry, then nodded before going back sniffing me before moving aside the swimsuit.

I looked to the water before I started to feel his tongue start licking both my holes in one sweep, making me smile as it felt great. After a few minutes of him licking me he grabbed my hips, making me look back to see him about to push in his gigantic foot long cock into me.

“Easy.” Celebi said as she pointed to the orange glow on the sand, making him look to it. “That color means fear.”

He looked to my face, then took a deep breath before pushing in me, making me grunt as he started to stretch me open like Sudowoodo did but a little more than him. A few seconds later, he found my back wall, making my walls tighten from the sudden tap before he grunted as his cock flexed as if I almost made him cum. I looked back to see his face confirmed it as he stared out in disbelief

“Too tight?” I asked, making him smile nervously as he nodded slightly before I giggled. “Then let's get you to explode, shall we.”

I clamped my mussels around him, making him grunt and came in me before he could even move, filling me instantly before gushing out.

“Damn, new record.” My mom said in disbelief. “How in the hell did you get him to cum before the first thrust?”

“My secret, unless he tells.” I said with a grin.

“Tell me.” She said, making him shake his head nervously before I giggled and pulled off him.

I looked to April to see her staring at me blankly, making me stand up and pull out my Pokedex then shine it on her.

“Who is she?” I asked, making April's face fill with nervousness.

“Trainer data not found.” It said.

“That’s because she’s not a trainer.” I said.

“Acknowledged, checking Facial recognition data.” I said. “Error, no match found.”

“Really.” I said in disbelief. “Tell me who you are please.”

She shook her head.

“I’m not ready to give that information.” She said. “I don’t wish to make you hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?” I asked. “I mean your kinda... cute, have a shit load of stamina if you can swim these currents without a Pokemon to catch you if you get tired.”

My mom giggled.

“That’s for sure.” She said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t wish to tell.” April said.

“Then I have no choice but to ask you to keep your distance.” I said. “I don’t like strangers that could be a sociopath trying to get close to their next victim by being nice to them. I don’t mean to sound mean, but I have had a rough adventure to not take drastic measure to protect myself.”

She stared at me in disbelief, then sighed as she nodded in disappointment. I turned to my mom to see her staring at her before I walked to her side, then sat down. Shade ran to me with a fish, making me smile.

“Thanks buddy.” I said as I took it, then pointed to a group of fish. “There is more of there. If you get two each, I’ll make breakfast.”

He grinned and ran to the water before I laid down and closed my eyes.


	27. Home Sweet Home

I woke up from someone grabbing me, making open my eyes to see I was now inland. I looked to the person to see it was the same man that kidnapped me from before, but he was in his gang’s uniform instead of a disguise.

“Really.” I growled as I elbowed him, making him moaned as he dropped me, then I put up my hand, but nothing happen, making me look to my chest to see I was naked.

“Looking for this?” He asked, making me look at him to see him holding the crystal as he held up a gun. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but you’re not getting this back.”

He threw it to the ground, making it shatter. He grabbed at me, making me push his arm, then kicked him in the side, making him yelp out as he stagger back. Not letting up, I tried to perform a low sweep, but he leaped over my leg before staring at me in disbelief.

“Why didn't you fight like this before.” He growled, but I replied with a spinning kick, hitting him three times, once in the chest, shoulder and face. He staggered back as I landed on my hands and feet, then stood up straight while facing him.

“You’re no longer worth my time if you can fight like this.” He growled as he held his face, then pointed the gun at me before shooting me in the chest, sending me to the ground as I started to gasp for air as I felt it hard to breathe.

He step forward as he stared at me in anger.

“Why couldn’t you just accept slavery?” He asked. “Now you are a cum bucket for the Pokemon and meat for the starving Houndoom’s.”

He pointed his gun to my head and fired, making me gasp as I woke with the area glowing bright orange while a solid red barrier hovered around me with sparks surging through it as Celebi stared at me from within the barrier as if she was sleeping on me. I looked to her eyes as she stared at me in worry as she held her paw to my face.

“Calm honey.” She said. “You’re going to send everyone off the sand strip. Your not being kidnapped or killed.”

I took a deep breath before the area dimmed down while the barrier flickered before fading away, revealing my mom as she stared in shock.

“Stay calm Kris, you will make it worse.” Celebi said.

“Can you show me what she saw?” My mom asked.

“If you promise to not bother me about it, then yes.” I said, making her nod before she took a deep breath.

Celebi flew to her, but she didn’t look at her before Celebi touch her head.

“Really Celebi.” I grumbled.

“I will not show myself to anyone I don’t trust.” She growled. “Stop pressuring me about it.”

“How do you trust me?” I asked, making her look at me. “I could have been a psychopath that like beating up people for fun. Or a Pokemon thief and slaver like the one I just fought in my nightmare.”

She stared at me.

“I just had a gut feeling you weren’t.” She said softly. “She don’t have that feeling.”

“I don’t think anyone does.” I said. “I’m an oddball when it comes to the humans. I can’t even stop sticking out like a sore thumb.”

She sighed in concern as my mom stared at me in worry, making me shook my head and walk to the edge of the sand strip furthest from everyone, then sat down as I stared at the Tentacruel swimming below. A few second later, it stopped swimming before looking around until it saw me.

“Really, I stick out that much?” I growled as it stared to swim to me.

I put my hand up before sending out a pulse, making it flee on contact.

“And stay away.” I said.

“What was that?” My mom asked as it came back.

“You will soon find out.” I said with a sigh. “It like the boost I gave it.”

Once it surfaced it stared at me.

“I could use one of you on my team.” My mom said with a lust filled smile, making me bust out laughing as Tentacruel stare her with a small frown then got ready to shoot a Poison Sting at her.

“Don’t even think about it." I growled as I put my hand up while the area started to glow dark red. “I will bury you if you even think of attacking her with something that will poison her.”

it turned it’s attack the me, making a barrier appeared just as he fired. Shock fill his face as I send a powerful pulse at him, making a deep swoosh while it made a funnel in the water all the way to the ocean floor, then it collapsed on itself.

“Damn, that was awesome.” My mom said with a nervous chuckle.

“Leave me alone please.” I said. “I’m tired of this stupid magnet that I am cursed with.”

She sighed and walked away as I stared at the Tentacruel that was motionless on the seafloor. A few minutes later, it woke up before looking to me. A pulse shot from him and at me, making me roll out of the way just as Water Pulse shot out of the water. My mom gasp as she got soaked in water, then she looked at me as I put my hand up before I sent out a rapid barrage of pulses, making the area start to glow from a steady stream of attacks. Tentacruel fled as he couldn’t take anymore.

“And stay back.” I growled.

“Is it me or is she starting to act like a Pokemon.” Lugia asked, making me giggle.

“Let's find out what Pokemon I am called.” I said as I pointed my Pokedex to me, making my mom smile. “Identify Pokemon.”

“Mew, the New Species Pokemon.” It said. “Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it.”

“Excuse me.” I said in disbelief, making April bust out laughing.

I looked back to see her hold her mouth to hold back her laugh.

“This thing must be malfunctioning.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.

“That’s not possible, it’s state-of-the-art tech and has a hundred percent accuracy rate when it comes to identifying a known Pokemon.” My mom said, making me look at her to see her staring at the Pokedex in disbelief.

“So your saying, your daughter is the most rarest Pokemon in the world?” I asked, making her smile nervously.

“No I don’t, though I wouldn’t mind that if you were.” She said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I growled, making April giggle.

“Nothing honey, I just wouldn’t mind having such a rare Pokemon at my side.” She said with a nervous smile

“Really, you would try to capture your daughter.” I growled as the area started to turn red, making her step back nervously.

“No honey.” She said with a slight whine, making me sigh as I turn away before she growled. “Damn it, why did I have to make things worse with my big mouth.”

I sat down before gasping as tentacles came out of the water and wrapped around me before Tentacruel came into focus with anger on its face.

“You think you can crush me with that pathetic move!” I growl as the area started to glow bright red, making it’s face fill with disbelief. “You picked the wrong girl to piss off Tentacruel and now you will feel a goddess’s power.”

I let out a low growl that ended with a roar just as a barrier flickered with sparks before appearing around me, then spark started to surge around Tentacruel. Pain filled his face as a few tentacles tore from his body, then I watched as he was launched into the whirlpool before the barrier flickered from existence. I panted as I watched him get sucked down the funnel while the area around me pulse red. A second later, everyone came into view as it’s life force cross them, making me look to them as they stared in shock. I took a deep breath and started to calm myself, making the area dim down.

“Okay, I think it's time for you to give up the crystal now.” My mom said, making me glare at her before she backed away.

“Never, don’t try to make me.” I growled, then turned to the water before sitting down.

“Guys let her cool before you do anything.” She said. “I never seen her so angry.”

“Wouldn’t you be angry if something tried to crush you with Wrap?” I asked.

“Yes, but not enough to kill the thing.” She whined.

“I didn’t kill it.” I said. “It was alive when it got taken away by the whirlpool and it can breathe underwater so I know that won't kill it.”

I looked the tentacles and picked it up before tossed it to her.

“Here, your toy, go have fun.” I said as she stared at me in disbelief as she turned away without taking it.

“Can any of you use hypnosis?” She whispered. “I think she could use some sleep with this stress.”

Lugia shook his head before looking to me as I dropped the tentacle.

“Time to go Vanquisher.” I said as I called everyone back, but once I got to Storm she dodged the beam.

“Pika?” She yelped in disbelief.

“She asked why are you calling her back.” Celebi said.

“To prevent my rage from harming you.” I said. “I’m losing control of my anger from the chain of events.”

“Pi Pikachu.” She whined.

“She can help you with that if you'd allow her.” Celebi said.

“I’m not in the mood for that.” I said as I tried to call her back, but she jumped out of the way again, making me sigh as I closed my eyes.

“Fine, just don’t hold it against me if I snap at you.” I said as Vanquisher got into the water, making me get on top of him before Storm leaped on my back as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.

“Well hello cutie, can I comfort you while you sleep.” A boy around my age asked, making Vanquisher start laughing.

“No you may not, I’m taken.” I said. “Go away.”

“Wait, you understood him?” A man said, making me look toward him to see I was out at sea still.

“God these strange dreams.” I said with a sigh.

“It’s not a dream honey.” The man said but it sounded to be from vanquisher, making the area start to turn orange. “No honey don’t fear me.”

“How are you talking?” I asked, making him glance to someone in worry.

I looked to them to see Lugia staring at us in disbelief while a blue Pokemon I never seen before stared at me. I pulled out my Pokedex and moved it over it.

“Identify Pokemon.” I said.

“Frillish, the floating Pokemon.” It said. “They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface.

“Why in the world are you on this side of the world?” I asked. “Aren’t they from Unova?”

“I am, but I’m on vacation or as you humans say.” He said, making me gasp as the area turned orange again.

“Calm honey.” Lugia said, making me look to him.

“How can I understand Pokemon like we are talking now?” I asked.

“Wait you hear me speak as in your language?” Vanquisher asked, making me look at him, then bit my arm before I whined as blood started to fall from it.

“No calm!” Vanquisher yelped as he grabbed my arm in worry. “This isn’t a dream. Crap she bit herself good.”

Celebi moved to me and touched my arm.

“I wish she was healed.” She whispered as she closed her eyes, making sparkle surround her before my arm healed itself.

“Tell me your not going to faint again.” I whined.

“Not if you send a pulse at me.” She said with exhaustion filling her face.

I put my hand up and shot one at her, making her gasp.

“Damn, why is that so freaking powerful!” She yelped as she started to fidget, making me giggle.

“Coffee coffee coffee.” I said with a crazed tone.

“Hay, don't say my line when I drank too much coffee during a craving of it.” My mom said with a giggle.

“Why not, it's hilarious.” I said. “Want some coffee?”

“Yeah I do, but I don’t have any.” She said with a smile, making me smile before I sent a pulse at her, then she took a deep breath.

“The hell are you?” Frillish whined, making me look at him to see him staring at me nervously.

“Goddess Maggie, AKA Mew or says the Pokedex.” I said, making April giggle.

“You’re not Mew.” He said. “Then again, I never met her, so how would I know.”

“Mew is a her?” I asked.

“From what the rumors say.” He said. “Don’t know if it's true.”

“So I’m Mew and I have no idea that I am her.” I said, making April giggle. “Why are you laughing about this topic?”

“Sorry, can’t help it.” She said. “It’s just funny that your all confused about a mistake that your machine made.”

I sighed and looked around to see my city in view.

“Land ho, flank speed.” I said with a smile

“Aye aye captain.” Vanquisher said with a giggle before swimming faster, making me look to him before kissing him.

“I’m glad I can understand you now.” I said. “I feel awkward guessing what you are saying. Kinda wish it wasn’t so sudden to where it make me try to go into cannibalism.”

He smiled and hugged me.

“Now that I can hear you, what do you want to do first when we get home?” I asked.

“Eat your Pokepuffs.” He said

“What flavor?” I asked, making him think about it.

“I haven’t got that far yet.” He said, making me giggle. “Well tell me when you do get that far.”

“I would like your massage again.” A woman said, making me look to her to see Storm. “Damn, you sound about my mom’s age.”

She giggled.

“I am if what I assume is correct.” She said as I grabbed her cheeks and started rub them, making her moan as her eyes rolled back.

“You are way too good at this.” She moaned, making me giggle. “I might get an orgasm with you doing this alone.”

I giggle as I started to rub faster.

“Why are you so horny all the time?” Vanquisher asked.

“You're one to talk.” She said. “And her freaking tight ass and camel toe under her swimsuit is so freaking hot.”

I smiled as my face started to burn up.

“You must have a bold nature if you can say that in front of me.” I said, making her smile.

“Yep.” She said. “I take no crap from anyone and I say what I want to say when I want to say it and there isn’t anyone that can do shit about it.”

“Good.” I said with a giggle. “I like that personality.”

I looked to my mom to see her staring at me with a dumbfounded expression.

“Are you needing a dick in your mouth now that I see you are offering it up mom?” I asked, making everyone bust out laughing as she smiled nervously.

“I’ll volunteer for that.” Chomper said as he pulled her down to his crotch

“Stop that!” My mom growled. “You’re too rough when I tried that!”

“Sorry.” He said

“Forgive me for yelling at you.” She said.

“Ding dong, we have arrived to our destination.” Vanquisher said

“You been on the SS Anne?” I asked.

“Once before it sank.” He said with a smile before I climb onto the doc, making Storm jump onto my back, then climb to my shoulder as I stood up. I send out everyone, making them all look at me and speak at once.

“Whoa one out of a time.” I said. “I can’t listen to all of you at once.”

“How are you doing that?” My mom asked. “I could only focus on one at a time and I have to be looking at them when they speak to me.”

“I’m not a normal human mom.” I said, making anger fill her face before I put my hand up with disapproval on my face. “Make my day mom, yell at me and see where it gets you. I will pump you full of energy to where you can't sit still for a month.”

Everyone giggled as she stared at me nervously.

“Sorry for getting angry.” She said. “You just need to stop thinking that you’re broken or something.”

“Nope, not broken, just turning into a Mew.” I said, making April giggle.

I looked at her before she stepped back and hid behind Vanquisher, making me stare in disbelief.

“Did you just since I was about to pulse you for being Miss Giggles about the stupid machine’s error?” I asked, making her face fill with nervousness.

“Are you one of those psychic people Chuck was talking about?” I asked.

“What.” She said in confusion.

“Never mind.” I said as I started walking home.

Once I got there, someone grabbed me.

“Brawling time.” A man said, making me look at him to see it was my neighbors Machoke.

“Can it wait?” I asked.

“Nope, my trainer is busy and I have way to much energy.” He said.

He grabbed me, making me break free, then grab his neck before tossing him over my shoulder, making him stared out in disbelief.

“Okay, that was different.” He said, making everyone giggle with me.

“I’m no longer the same Maggie you know.” I said.

“I see that, you gotten stronger.” He said, then jumped to his feet before I took them out from under him.

“Damn girl, I see you don’t hold back anymore.” He whined, making me giggle.

“I didn’t back then either, I just couldn’t understand you then.” I said.

“Yeah, I see that.” He said. “How are you understanding word for word? Because none was able to guess that accurately and not be a Pokemon.”

“Really.” I grumbled. “Why is everything pointing to this Mew thing.”

April giggled, making me send a pulse at her before she gasped.

“Whoa, what was that!” He yelped. “Are you my weakness now?”

“I can be if you can define weakness.” I said, making him stare in confusion as my mom laugh in disbelief.

“Honey, I think he’s too big for you.” She said, making Machoke smile nervously.

“No he’s not.” I said. “My boyfriend's Machoke fit me just fine.”

Machoke’s face fill with disbelief.

“Slow it down girl.” He whined. “My trainer don’t like me doing that without his permission. Especially to someone as small as you.”

“That’s too bad.” I said as I walked away, making my mom giggle.

“Hay get back here.” He growled as he jumped to his feet. “I’m not done fighting you.”

I turn to him, then leaped up to his shoulder before leaning back and launched him to the ground as I rolled to my feet.

“Damn!” Machoke’s owner yelped. “Teach me that move!”

“Sorry Brad, I’m just trying to wear your Pokemon down since you are busy.” I said, making him smile.

“Not anymore.” He said. “Just finished up with my Emboar. he’s unconscious in a pile of rocks now.”

“You need to be more gentle with them and stop knocking them out.” I whined. “They are going to have no brain cells by the time they hit level one hundred.”

Machoke chuckled.

“That’s for sure.” He said as I walked passed him then spotted his Emboar, making me send out a pulse before waking him up.

“I’m up, enough!” Emboar yelped. “What the hell was that?”

I giggled as I walked to my house as Brad stared at me in shock.

“I’ll pay five hundred grand for that ability.” He said.

“Sorry, not teachable.” I said. “And I will not give you the source of it either.”

“It’s an item?” He asked.

“One of a kind if Lugia didn’t know what it was.” I said.

“Lugia!” He yelped, making me sigh as I shook my head. “I need to get to baking.”

“We don’t have any berries honey.” My mom said.

“Then I need to get to picking instead.” I said as I stared to leave the city.

“I’m not done with you.” Machoke’s said, making me point to Brad.

“Your target is right there Machoke.” I said.

“How in the world did you hear him without looking at him.” Brad asked.

“Same source I’m not willing to tell you about.” I said just as someone grabbed me, making me look to Machoke’s shadow that moved over me.

I turned around as I broke free, then slammed my hand into his chest, making a pulse shot off me before he went flying to the ground.

“Damn, ain’t that kick in the chest.” He moaned with a cough while he stared out in disbelief.

Brad stared at me in disbelief before he walked to him.

“She is way out of our league buddy.” He said, making me giggle as he nodded in agreement before moaning.

“I think I knocked the wind out of him.” I said with a giggle.

“You did.” Machoke moaned.

“Sit him up Brad, he just confirmed it.” I said, making him smile as he helped him to a sit before Machoke took several deep breaths as he looked at me before smiling.

“Good fight honey.” He said. “I’m done.”

“Good.” I said as I turned to start walking again to see Officer Jenny staring in disbelief as she held handcuffs.

“Everything is good, Officer.” Machoke said, making her look at him, then she smiled.

“I see you found a new training target that is better than you.” She said as she put her cuffs away, making him smile as he nodded.

I walked out of the city and to my secret berry orchard to see a Combusken eating some.

“Evening cutie.” I said. “I see you found my orchard. Please don’t tell anyone about it.”

“I won’t.” He said with a mouthful. “This place is mine now.”

“Not really, but I’m willing to share with you.” I said as I started to fill my bag with berries. “You didn’t plant it so you can’t take ownership of it.”

“Wait, you planted it?” He asked as he looked at me. “Where did you learn to farm so good? These are the juiciest Citrus berries I ever had in my fourteen years.”

“You pick up a few things if you have an ability to learn by watching.” I said.

“That I don’t have.” He said. “Care to be my trainer? I wish to eat more scrumptious foods.”

“And she has a lot of them.” My mom said, making me look back.

“Mom, I told you not to follow me when I go berry picking.” I whined.

“Sorry honey, you were recently kidnap near home and I don’t wish it to happen again.” She said with a slight whine.

I sighed as I looked to Combusken.

“I don’t wish to be used as a gourmet chef.” I said. “I only capture Pokemon that want to be my friend.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He said with a slight whine. “I’m loyal.”

“Not what I said, but whatever.” I said as I pulled out a friendship ball and held it up to him.

“Really, you’re going to use that ball to make sure I don’t betray you.” He said, making me giggle.

“Yep.” I said. “I want best friends, not backstabbers.”

“I see you lost trust in everyone.” He said with worry in his face.

“Sorry, bad trip overseas and back.” I said. “Don’t let it bother you.”

“I won’t.” he said with a smile. “I sense something off about you that make me feel you’re a person I can trust.”

“Yeah, everyone feels that for some reason.” I said with a sigh.

“Come on honey.” My mom whined.

“Go home mom.” I growled. “I have Combusken covering me now.”

“You don’t yet, but you will once I get in that comfy looking ball of luxury.” He said, making me smile as he tapped his beak to it, shrinking him down before the ball shook until it clicked. I sent him out, then put the ball on its hook. “Now I got you covered. You can go ma’am.”

My mom smiled as she stared at him.

“What nature Is he?” She asked. “He’s my kind of man.”

“Sorry, I’m taken and you’re not getting on my chunk of meat.” He said, making me bust out laughing, causing me to loose grip and fall from the tree and slam to the ground.

“Are you okay?” My mom asked as I moaned.

“Yes, damn that comment was great.” I said as I got to my feet.

“What did he say?” He asked. “I can’t hear him like you can.”

“He’s taken and you can’t have his meat.” I said, making her smile nervously as color filled her face.

“Okay, I think I’m going to leave it at that.” She said as she walked away.

I climbed the tree again, then held out my Pokedex to him.

“Hold it up to yourself please.” I said.

“Sure thing.” He said as he did as he was told.

“Tell me everything beside his stats.” I said.

“Combusken, Young Fowl Pokemon and he is a fire fighting type with a Calm nature.” It said. “His current level is thirty-five. He lashes out with ten kicks per second and his strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up. Speed boost is his ability, making his speed stat gradually grows over the time of battle. His moves are, Flame Charge, peck, Sand attack and double kick.”

“Well I’m going to have fun with you.” I said, making him chuckle as he leaped up to me and stuffed the Pokedex in my bag before rubbing his head against me.

“Thank you for making my dream of having a good trainer come true.” He said.

“You have no idea how good she is." Entei said, making him gasp before charging at him.

“Stand down!” I said. “He’s a friend.”

“No, I’m your partner.” Entei said.

“I released you.” I said.

“And I refuse.” He said. “I will not let my brothers get in the way of our friendship.”

“And I don’t wish to be frozen again.” I said.

“What!” Combusken yelped.

“Never mind that.” I said as I grabbed the last berry my bag could carry before dropping down to see Entei staring at me with depression.

“Damn it, don't play that card on me.” I whined as I hugged him. “Please, just don’t make me watch you fight him, okay. I will not command you to fight for me anymore to minimize his rage. You are consider my partner, but only as a companion and not a trainer.”

I looked at him to see him staring at me, then he smiled as he nodded before kissing me on the face, leaving slime all over it.

“God, I hate dog slobber.” I grumbled, making Entei start snorting as he struggled to hold back his laugh. “Anywhere, but the face. Preferably your favorite spot.”

“Sorry about that.” Entei said with a smile. “And pick a time and place for that second part.”

I giggled and walked home before my Pokemon looked at me.

“Everyone please welcome our newest family member.” I said, making my Pokemon look at Combusken and smile.

“Welcome.” Ribbons said.

“Jeez, you sound my age.” I said. “I was expecting you to sound like everyone else.”

He chuckled.

“Well, I am your age.” He said. “So... how long until I get to lick the bowl?”

“Unsure.” I said with a smile. “I don’t know if there will be any left when I get it in the oven.”

I went to the kitchen and started mixing. Once I got all of it in the oven, there was a little for Ribbons, making me set it on the floor.

"Thank you so much.” He said as he ran to the bowl, then started to moan as he lapped it up.

Combusken walked to the bowl and put in a claw before licking it, then his face filled with disbelief.

“You really are a gourmet chef." He said. making me giggle.

“Yes, but you must try out Dragonite’s cooking.” I said. “He’s the real chef here.”

“Not even close to you.” Dragonite said before he walked to me. “Can I have a hug?”

“Sure.” I said as I hugged him, making him grow a hard on.

“Are you doing that to get mom’s reaction?” I asked.

“No, it’s your velvet touch.” He said. “You are so delicate when you touch me.”

I looked to my mom to see her looking at her Pokegear, before I grabbed him and pulled him to my room as he stared at me. Once we got there, I closed the door.

“I know mom don’t like you doing this to me, but I want to feel what mom feels.” I said. “Fuck me please.”

“No.” He said as he shook his head. "Dragons are way too big for you. As much as I would want to feel you on me, I can only allow adults for me.”

“Fine, then I'll suck you off.” I said. “I want to repay you for all the happy times we had.”

I grabbed his dick and started to suck him, making him gasp.

“Yeah, you can do that.” He moaned as he grabbed my head before bucking his hips into me, then started to fuck my throat, making me start to panic.

I tapped him before he gasped and let go.

“Sorry.” He said as I gasped.

“It’s okay, I’m not used to it.” I said once I got my breath. “Let me do it please.”

He nodded as I got back to work. He grunted as he grabbed my head again making me grab his claw before he lost control again. Once he started to buck his hips again, I stared to rub his claw, telling him I approve on the gentleness, then I lowered my hands.

“Get ready honey.” He moaned, making me grab his shaft to hold it steady, then he exploded into my mouth and down my throat, making pull back as I started to cough.

He grabbed me as he stared at me in worry, making me shake my head.

“I’m okay.” I moaned. “Just so much cum went down my throat at once.”

“Yeah, my whole load.” He said as he looked to the floor. “Not a drop fell from your mouth. Your mom couldn’t do that.”

“Beginners luck.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Thanks for this.” He said. “It so hard to get your mom to do it when I need is since she is always busy and can’t hear me like you.”

“I wish I can help you with that.” I said. “I really don’t know if my crystal is the cause of it.”

“Take it off and find out.” He said, making me stare at him before he sighed as he put his claws up as if he was surrendering. “I promise I won't try to take it from you. I want you to be able to hear me and I also saw how happy you were giving Pokemon energy.”

“Do you need some?” I asked with a smile.

“No thanks.” He said quickly. “I don’t want your mom pissed at me for being too horny.”

I giggled as I took off my blouse and reached into my swimsuit before setting the crystal on my bed.

“Speak.” I said.

“Woof woof.” He said, making me giggle.

“Smart ass.” I said, making him chuckle as I put the crystal back and button my blouse up. “So it must be an inborn ability that awoken from this thing. Time to go back to the others. The Pokepuffs should be done any second.”

“Can’t wait.” He moaned and pick me up, then ran down stairs.

“Slow down Dragonite.” My mom growled, making him chuckle. “Never run with her. Your too clumsy with running.”

“I am not.” He said.

“Yes you are.” I said. “It’s because your large.”

He set me down, making me head into the kitchen to see Sudowoodo staring at the puffs with hunger.

“Back.” I said. “Do not pig out on these. It’s for everyone, not just you.”

He smiled and nodded before I opened the oven and put them on the stove as I felt a familiar energy, making me look around to see April.

“Why are you in my house?” I asked.

“I let her in and it’s my house.” My mom said, making me sigh.

“Is that an eviction notice?” I asked. “Because I thought I lived here too.”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“Where did that come from?” She asked.

“You never had a problem with me saying that before.” I said, making her face soften before I turn back to the Puffs to see Celebi about to grab one, making me bat her paw a few times and push her back before she smiled.

I grabbed the tray and turned it upside-down before tapping the bottom on each puff. Once I lifted it up it was on the counter. Celebi snatch one before fleeing with her extreme speed, making me growl, then sent pulses ahead of her before she ran into it. She gasped as she looked at me in disbelief.

“Not possible.” She said. “How do you see me in my realm? Or in this case keep up with me.”

I shrugged my shoulders, making her stare at me in discomfort before I turned the Puffs once more, then put it on a plate.

“Two each guys.” I said, making everyone run me over before taking their share.

“Easy!” My mom yelped as she picked me up.

“God you guys are like kids.” I said, making her giggle.

“So glad your not hyper like them all the time.” She said as I closed my eyes in frustration.


	28. Acts of Kindness

My mom set me down, making me open my eyes to see Combusken walking calmly to get his share.

Everyone you need to follow his example.” I said.

“That’s not possible. Combusken said. “I’m calm by nature.”

“Yeah I know, but still.” I said. “I wish to spar with you to level you. Are you up for it?”

“You stand no chance.” He said.

“Don’t be so sure.” I said. “I am a goddess after all.”

My mom giggled.

“You’re never going to let that big head of yours shrink, are you?” She asked.

“Nope, not if I can take down Entei, not that I’m proud of it or anything.” I said

“I forgive you honey.” He said, making me look at him to see him sitting next to the TV as he watched it.

“Fine you’re on, but I will not hold back because your my trainer.” He said

“You better.” My mom growled.

“Mom, I’ll be fine.” I said. “I have a better grasp on my powers now.”

“Powers.” Combusken said with a chuckle. “Humans have no powers.”

“You're right I don’t, but I have a trinket that does give me powers.” I said. “Now, head out side please and get ready.”

He smiled and nodded before running outside as I followed him. Once I got there he turn to me then burst into flames before charging at me.

“No powers!” My mom yelped just as I put my barrier up, making him smash off it.

“The hell?” Combusken yelped.

“Goddess Maggie used protect.” I said with a giggle as he got to his feet. “Goddess Maggie roundhouse kick followed by Webster Axe Kick.”

I ran to him as he stared at me in confusion, then roundhouse kicked at him, making him block it with his wing as he gasp before I performed a front flip and hit him with the heel of my right foot, sending him to the ground.

“Holy crap, you do stand a chance against me.” He yelped, making everyone chuckle.

“Never underestimate a human.” I said. “Now fight back.”

“With pleasure.” He said as he jumped to his feet while a few people I didn’t know, Brad and Jenny came to watch with a smile.

“Use double kick.” I said.

He charged at me before leaping up with spin, making me hold up my hands as barriers appeared in front of them, stopping his attack before side kicking him to the ground. .

He moaned.

“Damn, you kick hard.” He whined, making Jenny giggle.

“Do you give up already?” I asked.

“Not in your life.” He said as he jumped to his feet.

“Then use your preferred move as if you were fighting a trainer in the wild.” I said.

“I never had the honor.” He said. “But I will do as you say.”

He charged at me before his beak started to glow, then he leaped at me, making me uppercut him in the ribs and sent him flying with a barrier as it shot from my fist.

“How is this possible?” He whined. “How am I being defeated by a human?”

“How close are you on failing?” I asked. “I still can’t see your health like skilled trainers can.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t take much more.” He said, making me send a pulse at him.

“How about now?” I asked as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Not possible.” He said, making Jenny giggle.

“Round two!” I said. “Fight!”

He charged at me before bursting into flames, making me leap up on to his shoulder before leaning forward and launched him back to where he started. He yelped out as I rolled to my feet while everyone stared in disbelief.

“Seriously, teach me that freaking move!” Brad yelped, making everyone chuckle.

“I’m self-taught Brad.” I said. “I don’t know how to teach them. I watch a Medicham do it in a few battles and still don’t know what the move is called.”

A glow filled the air, making me side kick toward it before Combusken yelped out as he hit the ground.

“Why are you so hard to get to.” He whined.

“Don’t know.” I said. “Try harder.”

“I need another boost.” He said, making me give it to him before he jump to his feet, then started to fling sand at me, but a barrier came around me.

“I really hate that boring move.” I said, making everyone chuckle as Combusken came through the sand, but I kneed him in the chest before he roared out in pain, then uppercut him in the face, sending him flying back.

“Damn, great combo.” Brad said with a chuckle. “Are you guys watching, I want to see that combo done to me by the end of this month.”

“You’re crazy, you know that.” I said as I looked at him. “I have an artifact protecting me.”

“The pain is worth it if I see them grow.” He said with a grin.

“Okay, whatever floats your boat.” I said in uncertainty, making everyone chuckle.

I looked to Combusken to see him unconscious.

“Crap.” I whined as I sent him a pulse, making him gasp.

“Freaking heavy hitter!” He roared as he jumped to his feet and charged at me before sending rapid double kicks, making me block each one before he fell to the ground with gasp.

“I gave you all I got.” He gasped, making me send three pulses before he yelped out.

“Enough!” He cried as he started to run away, making me giggle.

“Come on buddy, you can do it.” I said. “Just one level, then you can stop.”

“What’s at one level?” He asked.

“Really you don’t know when you evolve?” I asked.

“Oh that.” He said. “Okay, I’ll do my best.”

He sent out a sand attack.

“So not helping you.” I said before he burst into flames and flew at me with a lot better speed then last time. “Yes good. Focus on that speed. I want my Blaziken fast and strong. I want attack and speed over defense.”

Once he got to me he bounce off, but recovered with a peck, then rapid double kicks just before I uppercut him in the face, sending him to the ground.

A spark flew in his life force before he jumped to his feet, then he charged at me, nearly becoming a blur before he sent out rapid kicks. After the first hit, his legs became a blur and made me unable to see where they were going to hit, so I put the barrier all around me as he started to circle around me, desperately trying to get through. About ten second later, he started to glow, making me smile as he started to change shape.

“Bout time, my friend. I said as he started to grow four feet in height.

Once he stopped glowing he gasped and fell back as if he was holding his breath the whole time, making me giggle as he panted up a storm.

“What are you?” He whined.

“Your Goddess.” I said. “Now do me a favor and replace Flame Charge with the Blaze kick now that you just learned it.

“Of course.” He said, then jumped to his feet and turn to me before his foot burst into flame as he roundhouse kicked at me, making me counter with a low sweep and took him down.

“God why do I always forget about that counter.” He whined, making me giggle.

“You might not want to buddy.” I said. “Lots of fighting type trainers like using it.”

“Mom, can I borrow your shadow claw?” I asked as I looked at her to see her staring out in disbelief, then she smiled as she nodded.

“Of course honey.” She said as I reached into her bag and pulled it out, making me take it as I pulled out Earthquake.

I tapped them both on him.

“Forget Peck and Sand Attack.” I said.

“Done, he forgot Peck and Sand Attack to learn Shadow Claw and Earthquake.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

I passed the Technical Machine back to my mom before hugging Blaziken.

“Welcome to the team Striker.” I said.

“Striker.” He said softly as he stared out in disbelief.” Striker, Striker.”

I giggled.

“I’m guessing you like that name?” I asked.

“I do, it sounds down my alley.” He said.

“Good, now get some rest.” I said. “If you go out with my team at midnight your goal is level fifty. I want you to replace Double Kick with Brave Bird when that happens.”

“Right.” He said with a smile as he nodded, then hugged me before kissing my face.

“Thank you for making me stronger.” He said.

“I perfected you as best as I can.” I said. “It’s now up to you to perfect yourself the rest of the way.”

“I'll do my best.” He said.

“Time for bed for me.” I said, making him nod as he took me upstairs and put me on my bed, making me take off my clothes and put my crystal in my pack.

“Please don’t steal it from me Celebi.” I thought.

“I won’t now that I see you aren’t possessed if you are making Pokemon grow with it.” She thought.

She kissed me on the cheek, making me look, but I couldn’t see her, then I closed my eyes.

I woke up from someone combing my hair, making me open my eyes to see Striker was cradling me outside. I look down to myself to see I was naked still.

“Why do you humans care about your clothes so much?” He asked as I spotted my berry trees.

“I don’t, but others do.” I said as he started to braid my hair. “I have nothing against nudity. Why are we out here in the middle of the night.”

“Because our teammates went out to train themselves and I wanted to spend more time with you.” He said. “I also think they fucked you enough for one night.”

I giggled.

“You’re not a cum bucket, you know.” He said.

“I actually like it.” I said, making him stop braiding and look at me. “It makes me feel loved by you guys and I know your stresses are being released if mine is. Are you saying you will not engage in the family activities?”

He stared at me in disbelief, then glanced over my body until he stopped to my crotch, then went back to braiding without saying a word.

“It was only just recently when I was able to hear you guys with my crystal...” I started to say as I looked around.

“Don’t worry, I saw how hesitant you were on letting that go before you went to sleep.” He said, then looked toward the trees. “It’s just over there. What is it?”

“The power that beat you.” I said.

“Really, you were cheating?” He asked with frustration.

“It's that or you kill me as your attacks tear me apart.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

“Wait, it didn’t make you faster or stronger with those moves?” He asked.

“No, it's just my energy and barrier generator.” I said.

“You have no idea what it is, do you?” He asked with a small smile.

“Not a clue.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded. “No one knows what it is, not even Lugia, the one that found it.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda scared of you with these legendaries always following you around.” He said with discomfort on his face.

“Please don’t fear me.” I said as the area turned blue, making him look to it in disbelief.

“What is that?” He asked.

“The crystal chose me.” I said, making him look at me in shock. “It changes color to my feelings.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you depressed with my statement.” He whined.

“How did you figure it out?” I asked.

“Your mom was talking to your grandma on the screen thing.” He said.

“Video call.” I said with a giggle.

“Yeah that thing.” He said with slight confusion on his face, making me giggle again. “Well she was explaining to her about the colors and your feeling since she wanted her to come visit you today before you started your adventure again.”

“Great, here come my over affectionate grandma.” I said with a sigh, making him giggle.

“Yes, I seen a few of those.” He said. “I felt bad for that Snubbull when he was smothered with kisses.”

“Your talking about my neighbor, aren’t you?” I asked. “The old woman what literally crushes him with hugs and kisses.”

“Yep.” He said with a chuckle.

“She’s the worst of the bunch and I’m so glad my grandma isn’t that bad.” I grumbled, making him giggle, then started to put my braids into a bun.

“Am I your first trainer?” I asked.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

“You’re taking care of me like a human would with their Pokemon and they usually do it back without realizing it.” I said.

“I...” He started to say while he looked at my face with disbelief, then thought about it. “I have no idea why I’m doing this.”

“It’s okay.” I said with a giggle. “Probably the Friendship Ball doing its thing.”

“Maybe.” He said. “I just feel comfortable around you. Even before I asked to join you. I normally would have ran if someone spotted me.”

I grunted as something touched my slit, making him look down as anger filled his face.

“Back off Meowth.” He growled.

“It’s fine, she’s my friend.” I said. “But she’s already owned. How did you find this place?”

“I followed him and didn’t know why you were naked.” She said. “But now I know he belongs to you. I won't tell anyone about this spot now that I know it belongs to you by how strong the sent of you is here.”

“Please don’t say it like that.” I said. “I don’t own anything. They are my partners.”

Striker smiled.

“I don’t mind.” He said as Meowth started licking me, making me open my legs more for her before Striker look at her before to my face as confusion filled it.

“Why do you allow us to do what we want to you without restrictions?” He asked as I closed my eyes in pleasure. “It’s like we own you instead of the other way around.”

“Perfect, exactly the way I like it.” I moaned.

“What!” He yelped. “Stop Meowth, I’m trying to get her answer.”

“That is my answer.” I moaned as I started to squirm. “I like being with you guys and if you think taking control of me is the best way to like me back, then so be it.”

I groaned as Meowth started to lick faster before I relaxed and opened my eyes to see Striker staring at me in disbelief while I felt something prod my back, making me smile.

“Is it your turn?” I asked.

“No.” He said quickly and set me down before leaving the area with disbelief on his face while he tried to cover his large dick.

“Don’t you dare abandoned her!” Meowth growled as she chased him down until they both disappeared into the foliage and trees.

I sighed as I sat up before going to my bag and grabbed my crystal, then tied it around me like a bra. I looked at it as It now looked like I was a C cup instead of an B, making me smile as I liked that. I turned to the berries and climbed up before grabbing a few and climbed down to start eating one while putting on my swimsuit. Once It was on, I put my backpack on and started walking. Just as I left my secret place, a Houndoom jumped into my path and stared at me hungrily, making me toss him a berry.

“I don’t what that, I want you.” He said.

“Want me how?” I asked, making him growl as he lunged at me, but I put up my hand before he bounced off.

“I see, you're starving and only meat will satisfy that hunger.” I said with a sigh as he stared at me in disbelief. “Sorry, I’m not on the menu.”

“We’ll see about that.” He said as took a breath before exhaling a black haze like fog, making me put up a barrier before he lunged at me, but I side kicked him in the face, taking him to the ground with a yelp while the Smog faded away.

“You won’t win pup.” I said. “Give it up and let me feed you without my life being taken.”

He lifted his head as he looked at me.

“Why would you do that?” He asked.

“Because a goddess among Pokemon always takes care of her friends even if they don’t call her friend.” I said.

“Really big head you got there girl.” He said, making me giggle.

“Says the Pokemon that just got swatted away like a bug.” I said as I started walking home, then spotted Meowth staring at me in shock with Striker smiling with amusement.

“W-what are you?” She asked nervously.

“Your friend.” I said as I passed her as she continued to stare at me.

Once I got home, I looked back to see Houndoom still following, but at a distance.

“Just give me a few minutes please.” I said. “I’ll have your meat ready.”

He came closer with disbelief on his face, then sat down like a loyal dog before I smiled and went into my house.

I grabbed two pounds of beef from the fridge and cooked it up before placing them on a hamburger bun with my favorite condiments. Once it was set, I put them on three paper plates and left my house to see all three were waiting patiently. I passed out a plate to Meowth, then placed one in front of Houndoom before one to Striker as Houndoom stared at me in confusion.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Your friend if you let me.” I said. “Eat up and stop being hungry.”

Striker moaned as he started to scarf it down, making Houndoom and Meowth look at him before Meowth took a bite. She moaned as she also started to scarf it down.

“Slowly please.” I said with a giggle.

“Not possible.” Meowth said with a mouthful. “It was like the day I first met you before you got trampled by Tauros. Best cook ever.”

“That last one was my mom’s Dragonite’s cooking.” I said.

“No it wasn’t.” Dragonite said. “It was leftovers from your cooking.”

“Oh.” I said. “I take it back then.”

Houndoom glanced to the food, then to me, but I could see he don’t trust me, making me stroke his maw with both hands.

“It will be there when you decide to eat it.” I said. “Please don’t eat it without his say guys. If I see you trying to steal it prepared to be fleeing the city with a lot of energy.”

I turned to the house and hugged Dragonite, making him pick me up and hug me back with a kiss before setting me down and got out of my way. I walked in and sat at the table as I watched Houndoom sniff the food before licking his face, but started to resist himself from eating it.

“You can trust her.” Dragonite said.

“I don’t know you.” Houndoom growled. “Shut up and leave me alone.”

Dragonite sighed as he walked to my mom’s room as my mom stared at Houndoom with a smile since she saw me calm a lot of stray souls as hardened as his. Houndoom sniffed the food again before whining as he wanted to eat it, but was too stubborn to get over his pride.

Meowth snuck up to the plate, making me send a pulse at her before she gasp and fled.

“I warned you, now leave it alone.” I said as Houndoom stared in disbelief.

“Crap, too hyper, too hyper!” Meowth whined, then started running in circles as if she was confused. “Must lose energy before driving my trainer crazy.”

I chuckled with Striker as she took off running out of the city. Houndoom looked to the food again, then sighed as he took a bite before moaning and started to scarf it down.

“So you guys really can’t help it.” I said.

“Nope.” Dragonite said as he stood next to me. “It’s just like one second, I’m calm, then the other I can’t stop eating.”

I stood up and grabbed the plate as he finished it, then stroked his head, making him stare into my eyes.

“Come back anytime if you need a meal.” I said. “I don’t wish to find a human half eaten in my secret base.”

I kissed him on the nose before walking away as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	29. Battling Without a Team

Once I opened my eyes, I spotted my grandma walking with Mitch as they talked.

“So why are you visiting?” Mitch asked. “Not that it’s any of my business, I'm just wondering.”

“Because something happened to your future wife that concerns her mother.” She said.

“Um, take it back a step please.” He said nervously, making us giggle before he looked at me with panic.

“Calm, I don’t mind.” I said.

“Use Solar Beam on my granddaughter, Sunflora.” She said.

“Wait what!” Mitch cried in panic as Sunflora started to charge. “That will kill her!”

“If she wasn’t possessed, yes.” She said

“Really grandma.” I said with a sigh. “Why are you so paranoid like my mom is.”

A wide yellow beam of energy shot at me, making me sigh while I shook my head as I put up my hands, forming a barrier around me and absorbed part of the beam that hit me while the rest continued on oversea. Once it faded, Mitch stared out in panic as tears fell from his eyes, then his panic faded to anger.

“How in the fuck could you do that to her!” He roared as my grandma stared in disbelief. “You are the worst grandma ever.”

I smiled as I could see his crush for me was now taking over his emotion.

“Honey, I don’t know if that is your girlfriend anymore.” She said with caution.

“Mom, she is herself.” My mom said. “I saw her heart as she trained her Pokemon with her body as the target like my neighbor does all the time. If you’d only listen to me instead of that clip I recorded and rushed to aid me afterwards, you would have heard me say that.”

“I’m sorry honey.” She said as Mitch ran to me. “I never seen such power from anything if it can knock a legendary across a room.”

Mitch froze as he stared at me in disbelief.

“She’s safe honey.” My mom said as she stared at me in worry. “Just don’t piss her off unless you wish to be jittery.”

I giggled with a small smile.

“She has changed a lot after going overseas.” She continued. “I barely know her anymore, but I know she’s the same kind person deep down now.”

Mitch walked to me, then hugged me before his hands started to wander my body.

I giggled.

“I see you are needing your girls love.” I said as I hugged him back before he found my ass.

“Honey, not in public please.” My mom said as she grabbed his hands. “People are watching.”

I looked back to see several people staring in disbelief while a few of the younger ones had a cherry for a face.

He let me go, then looked to my badges before smiling in impression as he pointed to his first badge.

“Congrats.” I said. “Keep getting stronger. How did you do it with your weakness against you on both Pokemon?”

“I got myself a Mareep.” He said. “And it’s a girl.”

I giggled as I shook my head.

“Care to battle?” He asked.

“You don't want that.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“She’s telling the truth.” She said. “Her team is really powerful.”

“Fine, fight me.” Machoke said.

“Gladly.” I said as I looked at him.

“Wait, you understood him?” Mitch asked

“Not like you can, I actually hear their words and their voice is different too.” I said.

“What.” He said in confusion.

“Never mind.” I said as I turned to Machoke. “Command him like you would in battle, but against me.”

“No way.” He whined, making Machoke place his hand on his shoulder before he looked at him.

“I’ll be easy on her.” He said

“You don’t need to go easy on me.” I said. “You can’t hit me and I’ll be taking you down every move.”

“Yeah, I remember that speed and power of yours when that Ditto copied you.” Mitch said in discomfort, making me giggle.

“I gotten stronger and faster now that I’m more confident in my abilities.” I said. “Now fight me.”

I backed away as Machoke stared at me, but Mitch stared at me in worry.

“I am a Mew as the Pokedex said, so fight me as a wild Pokemon.” I said, making everyone look at my mom.

“It’s a malfunction.” My mom whined as she pulled out her Pokedex and moved it over me.

“Identify as true form.” She said.

“Error, unknown species.” It said.

“What.” She said in confusion. “That’s a first. Is she a Pokemon?”

“Unknown.” It said, making April snort as she struggled to hold back her laugh.

She looked at her, then moved it to her, making her flee behind Brad.

“What’s wrong honey.” My mom asked.

“I don’t want that thing to spread weird things about me.” She said.

“Tell me about this person.” She said.

“Brad Gibson, Age forty, brown hair, blue eyes six foot nine inches.” It said. “Latest record weight, two hundred pounds. His occupation is mix martial arts sensei and he loves to fight his Pokemon to teach what he knows.”

“How in the world.” Brad said with disbelief.

“It’s says that on your Trainer ID.” My mom said.

“Oh okay.” He said as he nodded.

“It’s not malfunctioning anymore.” My mom said as she turn to me. “Identify?”

“Error, unknown target detected.” It said.

“What is the matter with this thing.” My mom growled, making me take off my crystal, then set it on the ground. “Now identify.”

“Maggie Peli, Age fifteen, brown hair, green eyes, Four foot eleven inches.” I said.

“You grew a lot honey.” She said with a smile, making me smile.

“Last recorded weight ninety pounds...” It started to say.

“About time you got that updated.” I said, making my mom smile.

“Occupation Trainer, the caretaker of me as requested from Professor Oak and Legendary Pokemon leader.” It continued.

“I’m sorry what.” My mom said.

“My doing.” Samuel said, making me look at him before the crystal turned red as I picked it up and put it on my chest.

“Calm honey.” He whined.

“Error, target changed to unknown entity.” The Pokedex said.

“Interesting.” Samuel said. “Honey, please let me borrow that crystal.”

“No, I don’t trust you to give it back to me now that you are so fixated on getting it from me.” I said.

He sighed as he looked to my mom before back to me and opened his mouth to speak.

“Superpower on my girlfriend.” Mitch said, making his face filled with worry as I smile before I turned to Machoke.

He started to glow red as he smiled, then he charged at me before throwing his fist at my chest.

I pushed away his arm, then jumped up with a spin before kicking him three times, twice body and once in the face before I wrapped my legs around his neck and fell backward to launch him to the ground as I rolled to my feet.

“Damn!” Brad yelped as Samuel stared in shock. “Unbelievable combo.”

Machoke rolled to his feet as Mitch stared at him in worry, then smiled as he saw Machoke’s excitement.

“Show her what you got with Earthquake.” He said, making me let out a short laugh before charging toward him.

I leaped forward with acrobatic flips, gaining momentum as I go, then watch as the ground cracked open under me, making me send out a shock wave barrier to send me flying higher to land on Machoke’s shoulders. Machoke staggered back, making fall forward to send him to the ground as I landed on my feet.

“God, my neighbor is unbelievable.” Brad said with suppressed laughter. “I hope you are learning from her guys.”

“That’s not possible to learn.” His Emboar said nervously, making me giggle.

“Some of my move I learned by accident Brad.” I said. “He can’t learn acrobatics too. “it’s a flying move that are meant for someone that isn’t so big. No offense Emboar.”

“Well that sucks.” He grumbled, making everyone chuckle.

“Machoke, tell me she didn’t defeat you.” Mitch whined as he noticed he was still down.

“Afraid so buddy.” He moaned as he held his head. “My head is spinning.”

“Oops, I gave him a concussion.” I said with a giggle. “Take him to the Center.”

“Come back.” He said as he called him in. “You were great, but my girlfriend is something else.”

I giggled as he stared at me nervously, then sent out another Pokemon.

“Come out Mareep.” He said. “Time to show her your power.”

Once she appeared I smiled.

“Such a cutie you are.” I said, making her smile.

“Please, you’re embarrassing me.” She said.

No need to be embarrassed.” I said. “Now give it your all.”

“Thunder Shock.” He said, making her look at him in worry.

“Don’t worry, he’s not going corrupt.” I said. “Fight me like a wild Pokemon.”

“Okay.” She said with concern before sparks started to fly from her horns, making me run toward her before the sparks shot toward me.

I leap up as I twist my body as two sparks just missed me by mere inches and landed on her back, before rolling over to send her flying to the ground.

“How do you do that?” Samuel asked with a slight whine of fear. “I never seen anyone move so fast and predict all their opponents openings.”

“I just do.” I said just as Mareep started to glow, making me look at her and laugh with amusement. “That's it cutie, become stronger for my boyfriend.”

Once she stopped glowing Flaaffy came into focus with a small smile as she stared at me with love.

“Damn it, she’s falling for me like everyone else.” I whined, making everyone giggle. “Freaking hate my Charm ability.”

Everyone giggled again.

“Can you still fight?” Mitch asked with a smile.

“Yep.” She said as she stood up on her hind legs, then stared at me with a small smile. “Bring it cutie.”

I giggled.

“As you wish.” I said as I charged at her.

“Dodge and use tackle.” Mitch said as I performed a low spinning sweep, making her jump up then leaped at me as I got to my feet, but I grab her before running up a building. Once I started to slip, I leaped off before performing an aerial front flip and launched her to the ground with my legs before landing on my feet.

“Oh, seismic toss!” Brad yelped. “I know that move well, but yours is a little different then theirs.”

“Would you believe me that I just learned it from Chuck when I battled him a couple days ago?” I asked.

“Damn.” Samuel said in disbelief. “Your mom said it was only use once.”

“Yep.” I said with a grin. “That’s all it takes if it looks simple enough for me.”

I looked to Flaaffy to see her on her side as with her eyes closed.

“Crap, I knocked her out.” I whined. “I see you can’t help it sometimes. Sorry for getting angry at you Brad.”

“It’s okay honey.” He said with a chuckle as I sent a pulse at her, waking her up.

“Not possible!” Mitch said with Oak, making me send pulses to them both.

“Very possible.” I said as they gasped.

“Thanks, I needed that for that long walk with your grandma.” Mitch said, making me smile as Samuel stared at me in disbelief. “Sorry Mareep.”

“It’s Flaaffy.” I said with her.

“Right sorry.” He said. “Your species is new to me.”

“Watch TV more often.” My grandma said. “The Lightning Farmers are on TV a lot showing electric Pokemon that work for our cities.”

“Boring.” He said, making me giggle with her as Flaaffy walked to his side as he pulled out his last Pokemon. “Pokemon training is more my thing. Come out, Kricketune. Time to show our girlfriend how we really fight. Use Hyper Beam.”

“Wait what!” Samuel yelped.

“Calm.” I said as I started to run toward Kricketune just as beam shot at me, making me put up a barrier all around me, then grabbed her.

“The hell!” She yelped, making me giggle with a mischievous grin as her beam lost power, then I spun around to launch her a few feet.

She landed on the ground with a yelp and stared at me in disbelief before Samuel stared at me in terror. He called out his Dragonite.

“To the lab, quickly.” He said with shaken words, “This crystal isn’t something we haven’t encountered before if it can stop that kind of power and not slow her down a bit.”

Dragonite picked him up with worry in his face before taking off into the sky. I looked to Kricketune to see her staring at him in worry before looking to me, then stood up.

“Attract.” Mitch said.

“Um, that won't work.” I said as I looked at him. “We are both female.”

He grinned as he bit his lip.

“Sorry, got to try to remake the event that happened in Whitney’s gym.” He said.

“Maybe later we’ll go there and ask her.” I said as something warm and soothing hit me, making me stagger as I felt my groin heat up with my lust.”

“Oh shit, it actually works.” He squeaked.

“No not happening.” I whined and charged at her before drop kicking her in the body sending her flying through a crate, then I moaned as I fidgeted from needing a release.

“Damn, I need to use that move on her more often.” He said with a giggle as the boys bite their lips with a cherry for a face.

“I stood up to see Kricketune staring out in a daze.

“Oh, I’m done.” I whined as I ran out of the city.

“Wait your reward for beating me.” He said.

“That wasn’t a real battle.” I said.

“You defeated all my Pokemon, so, kinda is.” He said with a smile.

I sighed as I walked to him, but the moment I got to him, he hugged me before grabbing my crotch, making me moan as I pushed against him.

“Damn.” He said with a giggle.

“Stop it.” I growled and took the money before fleeing as he giggled.

Once I got to my hideout, I sat down and pulled my swimsuit aside before starting to masturbate furiously just as a chuckle filled the air.

I opened my eyes to see Houndoom grinning.

“Go away.” I said.

“Nope.” He said with a chuckle, then he shot attract at me, making me moan as I struggled to hold myself back from pouncing on him.

He grinned as he turned sideways, revealing his hard shaft.

“Get on all fours and I’ll make it quick.” He said, making me do as I was told before he chuckled. “Damn you have a nice ass girl. Thank you for not letting me eat you. Well, sorta. I’m still going to eat you, just not that way.”

He chuckled as I felt his tongue start licking my slit, making me moan with a gasp as my body trembled from the lust being so great, then I came on his face.

“Damn girl, you can squirt.” He said with a chuckle, then licked me clean.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already.” I moaned, making him giggle before mounting me and licked my face.

“Ready for this baby.” He asked.

“Yes, now push it in.” I growled, making him grin before penetrating me, then started to fuck me, making me moan and huff as my body went into overdrive.

“Oh god your tight.” He moaned. “Please be my bitch anytime.”

I giggled.

“Sorry, you have to become part of the family for that.” I said.

“Already am.” He said. “Your mom caught me since I asked her to because I was afraid on how you’d react if I asked you.”

“Then wish granted.” I moaned. “Now fuck me damn it.”

“I am.” He said with a whine, then giggled. “Damn, I think I may have overdosed you with that move.”

A second later he knotted with a moan and came deep in me. I let out a long moan as his spunk was hot like Entei’s and it pushed me into an orgasm fit while my body toppled over, taking him down with me.

“Oh shit, don’t suck me dry baby!” He moaned, making me giggle. “I wish to make this last forever.”

A few seconds later, my body relaxed with exhaustion as my lust faded away like sand in an hourglass. Once it was gone, I took a deep slow breath.

“Thanks a lot.” I moaned. “That was a nightmare.”

“You’re welcome baby.” He said with a chuckle as he kissed me before his knot slipped out of me. “Now rest while I make sure your mom don’t freak out.”

“I’m okay.” My mom said, making him look at her.

“Oh shit, tell me she isn’t a jealous type.” He whined, making my mom giggle.

“No honey I won't scold you for that.” She said. “I never seen such lust in her face and you made her more relaxed then I have ever seen her.”

“Promise me you will never forget that move.” I moaned, making her giggle.

“Okay honey I won’t.” She said. “I have it as a Technical Machine as well.

“So do I.” I said. “I’m going to teach it to every Pokemon that I find from now on.”

She giggled as she picked me up, then covered my pussy with my swimsuit before licking her finger off.

“Oh I see your favorite berry is Mago berries.” She said.

“Only at the peak of freshness.” He said. “It has a higher chance of confusing me the older it gets.”

“Can you translate honey.” She asked. “I don’t know if I got all that. I’m not good with dogs just yet.”

I smiled and translated it, making her smile and nod while he stared at me.

“How?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “It’s not my crystal since I took it off and still was able to hear you guys like this.”

He looked to my chest in confusion.

“Okay.” He said in uncertainty. “Time to go home ma’am.”

“Her name is Kris.” I said. “Or mom if you prefer.”

My mom giggled as she rubbed my back, then kissed me as she started walking home before I fell asleep a minute later.


	30. Becoming a Legend

I was awaken as a bottle of Chesto Berry juice was put to my mouth.

“Mom don’t spend too much on me.” I whined. “These aren’t cheap.”

“Sorry honey, it’s to early for you to be going to sleep again.” She said, making me drink it as I noticed we were almost home.

Samuel appeared in front of the Pokemon Center with a flash of light as Kadabra appeared next to him.

“Thanks buddy.” He said as he called him in, then looked around before he gasped as he spotted me.

“Is she okay?” He yelped.

“Yes, more than okay.” I said. “I’m just a Pokemon reacting to the move Attract.”

“No you’re not.” My mom growled.

“Actually I think she is.” Samuel said with confusion. “I’m not sure really though. This legend has a lot of pieces missing.”

“What!” She yelped as he pulled out a Pokeball. “Throw that at her and I’ll bury you!”

I giggled as his face filled with fear.

“Damn, that rage is real if is scared him.” A man said with a chuckle.

“Now I see why I buried Tentacruel into the ocean floor.” I said. “I got it from you.”

My mom’s face fill with discomfort as she glance to me.

“I’m not a Pokemon and neither are you.” She said.

I pulled out a Pokeball, making her smack it out of my hand.

“Don’t you dare sink down into his crazed thoughts.” She growled.

Samuel picked up the ball, making Striker take it from him and put it in my bag.

“I could be.” I said. “The Pokedex said I was Mew.”

“That was a malfunction.” She growled as Samuel held up his Pokedex.

“Mew, the New species Pokemon...” It started to say, but my mom growled.

“Give me that.” She growled and snatch if from him as April giggled.

“But that’s not possible.” He whined. “How are you Mew and not know about it?”

“Houndoom, Beat Up professor Oak to bring him back to reality.” My mom growled.

“No, I’m good." He said nervously as Houndoom stepped forward, then he started to flee to the Pokecenter, making me giggle with April.

I let my head fall back to see her standing beside us.

“May I carry her?” She asked. “I never carried a baby before.”

“I’m not a baby.” I growled, making my mom giggle as she took a step back nervously.

“Don’t push that button of hers.” She said. “She’s right, our temper runs in the family.”

She smile nervously as she reached out to me, making my mom pass me to her. She took me to my room before setting me down on my bed and started to take off my swimsuit as lust filled her face, making me smile.

“Did you get hit by that move too?” I asked.

“No, but I did watch you get fucked.” She said. “The smell of your hormones is what made me want this.”

“Then I am all yours.” I said, making her grin lustfully and took off her clothes before setting them down while I stared at her perfect body.

She got on top of me, then started to kiss me on the lips while she reached down to my slit and started rubbing it.

“You are so beautiful.” She said as she stared into my eyes.

“Ditto.” I said, making her giggle as her face filled with color before she grabbed my hands and placed them on her ass, making me give them a squeeze.

She pulled out a strap on from her bag, making let out a nervous laugh.

“Okay, I don’t know how you got that and be my age.” I said.

She bit her lip as she put it on while returning to her kissing, then pushed the toy into me, making me grunt as she started to fuck me with it, then closed my eyes with more grunts. She grabbed my crystal and set it under me before suckling one of my nipples, making a moan slip from me as jolts shot through me. I started to push in my finger into her ass, making her gasp.

“Okay.” She said. “That’s different.”

I giggled as she started to return to her suckling as I opened my eyes to see Mitch filming us while naked himself.

“Hay...” I growled as I sent him a pulse, but he dodged it.

“Wait, allow it, just don’t put it on the internet.” She said, making him nod.

“Just for my needs.” He said with a smile

“And mine.” My mom said, making me giggle.

“Come join us mom.” I said, making Mitch’s face fill with color as she actually started to take off her clothes.

“Damn, so hot.” He squeaked as pre started to bead up on his dick, making my mom grab him and start sucking it off.

“No, that belongs to her and our Pokemon.” He whined as he pulled back.

“Right.” She said as she looked at me. “Sorry honey.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I pulled her to me, then pushed a few fingers in her, making her gasp as she got closer before I pushed a fist in her.

“Damn honey, where are you learning this?” She moaned as pleasure filled her face.

“Not telling.” I said with a giggle, then started to rub her back wall, making her yelp out as her walls clamped around my hand.

“Lean back please, April.” Mitch said. “I can’t hold back any longer.”

She smiled and leaned back before Mitch climbed over me and put his dick in my face, making me start sucking on it as my mom started to moan uncontrollably while she pushed back. April started to fondle Mitch’s balls as she bit her lip while my orgasm started to creep up on us, making me start grunting.

“Someone get on her pussy.” Mitch said. “She's about to explode.”

“I got it.” My mom and April said at the same time.

“Damn it, go ahead sweetie.” My mom said, making her smile as she pulled out and started to eat me out, making me gasp, giving Mitch the opportunity to push his cock down my throat, but I shook my head with a whine.

“Oh sorry, forgot you don’t like that.” He said as he pulled back, making me suck on him again. “Machoke loves it though.”

A few seconds later, I groaned as my body threw a fit and came into April’s mouth.

“Oh god, so sweet.” She moaned as she licked me up. “I think I prefer you over my berries.”

Everyone, but me giggled as I was too fixated on getting my reward from my boyfriend.

“May I have your front hole yet?” He asked, making me open my eyes as I looked to my mom to see her staring at me in worry.

He looked at her.

“Please?” He asked. “I want her as my wife if that makes it any better.”

She sighed as she shook her head.

“Not just yet honey.” She said. “I’m not ready to let her do that.”

“Not even with this?” He asked as he held up a condom, making my mom smile.

“Now that’s up to her.” She said, making him smile as he looked at me before I stared at him nervously.

“Only with that if you chose to do in the future.” I said. “I’m not ready otherwise.”

My mom smiled proudly as he took it out of the package with excitement, then put it on before April swapped positions with him, making me start eating her out as he pushed in me.

“Oh god.” He moaned s he started to fuck me slow. “She’s so tight compare to a Pokemon.”

My mom giggled with snorts while April started to grind her face into me, making me close my eyes as bliss filled me from him filling me nicely and the berry taste from April. Just as the thought about that came to my mind, my eyes snapped open as I looked at April.

“Are you a Pokemon in disguise?” I asked softly, making her face fill with disbelief.

“How in the world do you assume that?” She asked.

“You don’t taste like a human.” I said. “My mom don’t taste like berries like Pokemon do.”

She stared at me in slight confusion, but I saw a hint of nervousness in her eyes too.

“Please come clean soon.” I said with a sigh. “I’m trying to be your friend, but I need honesty to allow that.”

She stared at me, then I started to eat her out more while Mitch started to grunt as his thrusts started to become unsteady.

“Can I have it.” My mom asked, making me giggle.

“Up to her.” He moaned.

“Sure.” I said, making him pull out before my mom pulled off the condom and sucked on him just as He gasped and push deeper and came into her mouth.

“Just in time.” He moaned, making me smile.

“He likes peanuts.” My mom said.

“Jeez, how do you do that?” He asked. “I love peanut butter and jam sandwiches and your mom made a lot of them for my breakfast before she started to come here.”

“Okay, I’ll go make them.” She said.

“Thanks.” He said as my hand slipped out of my mom.

“Thanks for teaching me a new like honey.” She said. “Need to get a small humanoid Pokemon to be able to fist me now.”

I nodded as April grunted and pushed harder into my mouth, making me push my tongue deep into her before she gasped and came into my mouth.

“Thanks girlfriend.” She moaned.

“Not just yet.” I said, making her stare at me, then sigh in frustration as she walked out of my room.

I stood up and grabbed Mitch before pulling him into a hug, making his shaft slip between my legs before he grunted and smiled.

“Thanks for being my friend.” I said.

“Am I your first?” He asked.

“Kinda.” I said. “I had crushes before, but they didn’t like me the same as I did.”

“Lunch is ready.” My mom said, making me let him go before he walked downstairs.

I grab my crystal and tie it to my chest before catching up to him.

“I love that your mom don’t mind us walking around nude.” He said.

“Yes, my mom is the best.” I said as he looked at me, then to my chest.

“Why are you wearing an outdated bra?” He asked.

“I’m not, this is where I hide my powers.” I said.

He stared at it, then reached for it making me grab his hand.

“Relax, I heard.” He said. “I will not steal from you. I just want to see it.”

I let him go as he grabbed the crystal before staring at it in confusion.

“How does this make you have powers?” He asked.

“Don’t know.” I said as he gave it back, making me put it back on my chest.

“You wish you had bigger boobs, don’t you?” He asked with a smile, making me giggle as I nodded.

“I like it the way it is if that’s the reason why.” He said.

“No, I just wanted to be as big as my mom.” I said.

“Sorry to say, but I think that’s a little to big for my liking.” He said. “I’m not a fan of D's.

“There C's, don’t call my babies those jugs.” My mom growled, making him gasp and hid behind me as I giggled before her face filled with worry. “Calm honey, I don’t know how to fight like she does and I am not aggressive towards children. Especially over a miscalculation on my breasts.”

He nodded as he stepped out.

“Where do you live?” She asked. “I wish to get to know the woman that raised a beautiful young man that caught my daughters heart.”

“Blackthorn City.” He said. “You know her too since you were defeated by her four times.”

“Really, your mother is Clare, the Gym leader?” She asked in disbelief, making him smile and nod. “I was expecting your first Pokemon to be a dragon or something.”

“I can’t control one of those beast.” He said with a whine. “They scare the crap out of me too.”

Her face filled with worry as she looked passed us, then pulled out a Pokeball and pulled back Dragonite that was right behind us.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She said. “No need to worry.”

“Tell me.” He said. “I won't get mad.”

“No, you will be scared away and I want my daughter happy.” She said.

He looked at me in confusion.

“It was my Dragonite.” She said with a sigh.

“I’m not that kind of scared like she is with Spinaraks.” He said, making me slug him to the floor before he giggled and move away as he got to his feet while my mom smiled. “I love my mom’s dragons, but their quick temper is what scares me.”

“Alright.” She said as she nodded and sent out her Dragonite. “That’s not him. He has a Relaxed nature and is the reason why I love him.”

Mitch look at him as he nodded, then walked to him before holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you my rare nature friend for a dragon.” He said, making Dragonite smile as he grabbed his hand and shook it. “Now we gotta get her to do that to Spinaraks.”

I growled as he took off running outside.

“Um Mitch, you’re naked.” My mom said, making me bust out laughing as he ran into the house and put his back to the wall with a startled expression on his face.

“Well at least I don’t have that problem.” I said.

“I seriously don’t know how you can do that.” He said, making my mom giggle.

“What’s the matter, afraid a girl might fall in love with you?” I asked, making my mom giggle as he stared at me.

“You don’t care If I fuck another girl?” He asked.

“I didn’t say that.” I said, making him smile. “You can get sucked, licked and even a hand job by them, but I forbid you from putting it in them.”

He smiled nervously as he nodded. I looked to my mom to see her staring in disbelief.

“What.” I said.

“Your more lenient then me.” She said. “If I had a man, I would never let them get near another girl.”

“What can I say, I’m the better family member when it comes to having fun.” I said as I walked passed her, making her stare at me in shock as everyone busted out laughing.

“She has a bold nature.” Entei said.

“She's not a Pokemon.” My mom growled.

“I didn’t say she was.” He said nervously as I grabbed my sandwich before spotting Celebi eating one. “Calm please.”

I looked to all the sandwiches to see there wouldn't be enough for everyone if I took mine, making me set it down and walk upstairs.

“How in the hell did you eat it that fast?” My mom asked.

“She didn’t.” April said. “She realized Celebi became a Swinub and ate more than her share.”

“Damn it.” Celebi whined as I put on my swimsuit. “Forgive me Kris. I can’t help myself sometimes when it comes to Oran berry jam.”

“It’s fine honey.” My mom said. “I’ll make another.”

“Sorry, I kinda ate the rest of the jam.” Celebi whined nervously. “There wasn’t much left and…”

“I know, I understand.” She said as I put on my skirt and blouse. “I’m not mad.”

Once I turned around, Striker stood there, making me stare at him for a second.

“Ready to go?” I asked as I put on my backpack, making him hold up a half eaten sandwich, but I shook my head. “I will not be eating lunch today.”

He sighed as he finished it up.

“You ready?” I asked. “Your first up on my next Gym challenge in this city.”

He smiled and nodded before licking his claws, then reached for his Pokeball on my backpack, but I grabbed his wrist.

“My family walks with me.” I said. “Only wounded Pokemon allowed in Pokeballs.”

“And that can’t happen with you.” Vanquisher said.

“Actually you can.” I said. “If you get status effect like paralysis and poison, I can’t heal that. I can only heal you after you pass out from it since it fades after that.”

He nodded as Striker picked me up.

“Really.” I said with a sigh, making Vanquisher giggle.

“She don’t like being carried like a baby all the time.” He said.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Striker said as he set me down, making me walk downstairs.

Once I stepped outside, someone grabbed me as a few Full Heal potions moved into view.

“No thanks.” I said. “I buy my own goods.”

"No honey.” My mom said. “Let me help you out. I noticed you don’t get many challenges by how everyone stares at you with Entei following you and you can’t possibly earn much.”

“I earn enough.” I said, making her sigh as she stuffed them in my bag. “Don’t be so selfless with me.”

I shook my head as I started walking. A few minutes later, Suicune leaped off the roof and landed next to me before his mouth started to glow blue, making leap up and roundhouse kick him in the face, sending him to the ground.

“I am not in command of your brother.” I growled as the area turned red. “I freed him and you don’t have to worry about him fighting for me anymore since I can do that just fine for myself.”

He got to his feet as he stared at me in disbelief, then he started to charge an Aurora beam, making me run up to him before confusion filled his face. I leaped up and kicked him three times in the face, sending him staggering back before he send out the beam at me, but I put up my barrier. The beam wash over me before it faded, making his mouth drop open.

“Not possible!” He yelped, making me chuckle sinisterly.

“Anything is possible for a goddess.” I said, then sent him flying with my barrier, making him roar out as he flew a few hundred feet and into a cop car.

“Damn it, please don’t be too much damage.” I whined. “I can’t afford that kind of fine.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey.” Jenny said nervously as Suicune didn’t get up. “I know you are defending yourself.”

Alice came out of a building and got ready to throw a ball, but I sent rapid pulses into her, making her gasp as she fell to the ground.

“We do not enslave Pokemon.” I growled slowly with a pulse after each word I said. “Suicune does not want you to capture him and if he was in a battle with someone that wanted to catch him, that would be stealing if you took if from under their nose.”

“Enough!” She cried as fell to the ground, then moaned. “My head is spinning.”

I giggled.

“Welcome to my way of punishment girl.” I growled. “I don’t tolerate your greed. Try to catch something that don’t wish to be caught in front of me again and I will send you flying like I did to him.”

“Okay.” She whined. “Just no more energy.”

I looked to Suicune to see him staring at me in disbelief.

“What are you?” He asked.

“A goddess.” I said.

“No you aren’t.” He growled as a man that looked like Alice picked up her and stared at me nervously before taking her to cover.

“Close enough if I can send you flying.” I said, making a few people giggle. “Are we done or do you wish to be overcharged like her?”

“I’m okay dad, she’s telling the truth about that.” Alice said, making him nod.

Anger filled Suicune’s face.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Entei said. “He takes all threats as challenges.”

“I am way out of your league, pup.” I growled, making Entei bust out laughing.

Suicune looked at him, then glared at me just as the ground around him froze into ice, then spread out towards me making a tree and a car freeze into a solid block of ice as it was struck. Suicune’s face filled with confusion as he noticed I didn’t look away from his face while his Sheer Cold came at me. Once it got to me a barrier appeared around me, making his face fill with disbelief as the ice started to run along it until I had a half foot of ice all around me.

“No!” My mom cried.

“Calm, she’s not dead.” Celebi said. “She’s not even harm, but she is pissed that he tried to kill her again.”

Suicune charged toward me and smashed the ice around me, making me let out a short roar as a force field sent him flying through a tree. However, as I predicted, he stood up and charged at me, making me put up both of my hands and sent out pulse after pulse, making him dodge them with fear showing in his face while the red light around me started to get darker until a barrier appeared around me. He froze as he stared at the sparks that started to form around it before the pulse turn into a wide beam of crimson light. Once he was hit, he was sent flying with a roar, then smashed into the ground, tearing it up as he skipped across it like a stone. The beam of light flickered before fading from existence, then the area dimmed down as Suicune stood up before fleeing. I took a deep breath before starting to walk toward the gym again.

“What in the hell was that?” Samuel asked, making me chuckle. “It’s not funny, your powers aren’t normal.”

“I don’t have powers.” I said. “You know that.”

“I found out what that crystal is.” He said. “It’s very ancient and very unpredictable in the wrong hands. It was made by Arceus itself.”

I stopped walking as I looked back, making him freeze as he stared at me nervously.

“Go on.” I said. “Are you saying I am the wrong hands? Are you saying that you are more pure of heart than me?”

He stared at me with discomfort.

“No, I’m not, you are the one it chose.” He said. “It’s called Arceus’s Heart and it says it awakens to one with only pureness in their heart and mind. And that person was you from what the feed told me.”

“Not everyone can use it.” I said. “When I allowed my boyfriend to hold it, nothing changed with it and I could see he didn’t get the energy boost that I always get with it.”

“Not everyone can use it.” He said. “It says only you, the purest of heart can use it.”

“Then how can it be in the wrong hands?” I asked.

“There was a time when a man with evil intentions got his hands on the last pure of heart. After that things became sketchy, but I could see destruction when he made the chosen one use that beam you used and it destroyed everything it touched.”

“Is Suicune destroyed?” I asked.

He looked up with his eyes, making me whine.

“What will it take for you to stop fighting with me Suicune?” I asked with a sigh.

“I’m done, Chosen of Arceus.” He said. “Forgive me.”

“Great, now he’s going to worship me.” I said with a smile of amusement, making a few people chuckle as Samuel smiled. “Then I’ll be getting back to my adventure. Have a good day mister Oak. And get the rest of the facts before you try to assume that I am going to become corrupt or whatever you are saying.”

He opened his mouth to speak.

“No, don’t tell me anything until you know it’s one hundred percent true.” I said. “Good day, mister Oak.”

He sighed as I turned around and started walking as Suicune leaped down in front of me, making me stop to stare at him before I looked to the mark on his side where I hit him.

“It did not hurt me.” He said. “That was just from the sheer force from the energy and it was overwhelming. I still feel the tingling from the energy boost you gave me.”

“Want more, I have plenty of energy to spare.” I asked as I bit my lip to hold back my smile, making him smile and shook his head.

“No thanks, I’m good.” He said, then took off running, making me fail to hold back the grin any longer.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

A sexy commando brandishing Steel

“When I opened my eyes, I started heading to the Gym again before I spotted Raikou peeking around a building.

“Psst, Can I have boost?” He whispers forcefully as he glanced around for prying eyes. “I have been chasing my brother for a long time trying to make sure he don’t kill you and I’m on fumes.”

“Sure.” I said as I shot a pulse at him, making him stagger into a trash can as he stared out in a daze.

“That’s says something if an Electric type becomes dazed with energy.” He mumbled, making me giggle with my partners. “Thanks a bunch honey.”

“Anytime.” I said. “I’ll be on the road for awhile after this gym battle, so don’t hesitate to ask for more.”

He smiled and nodded before looking to Entei.

“Come visit now that our brother is back on track brother.” He said. “I miss you so much and wish to spar with you now that I sense you became stronger.”

Entei nodded with a smile before he took off, making me look forward and head into the Gym. Once I stepped in, I noticed the place was nearly empty as my target, Jasmine was staring at a big screen TV with Braking News on. The title said, ‘Arceus’s Chosen awakened’ as a feed with my battle with Suicune appeared in the corner of the screen as professor oak explained what he know so far.

I stepped closer as I stared at her body since everything was showing through her thin silk dress and was making me horny since she had no underwear or bra and was down my alley in girls. Even though she was about ten years older than me, she still looked like a child with her small frame and small ass. Jasmine turn around giving me a glimpse of her snatch and B cup breasts making my loins heat up since it was double sexy, then she gasp with fear on her face, making me look to her face in worry.

“No don’t fear her!” Entei yelped, making her look at him, then nodded.

“Forgive me.” She said, then looked to my face as I stared at her breast.

She looked to my badges before smiling.

“Welcome Chosen and my next defeat if what I’m hearing is true with your Pokemon's strength.” She said.

“Yep, pretty much.” Mitch said with a giggle. “Entei isn’t even included.”

“Well that unless she lets me back in.” Entei said.

“Sorry Entei, you’re just my friend and companion now.” I said. “I will not make you battle as a partner anymore.”

“Why did you have to do this to me brother.” He whimpered as he walked to the bleacher and sat down as Jasmine stared at him in worry.

“Remember, I want you to focus on speed and attack over defense Striker.” I said. “Failure is no biggy, so have fun for me.”

Jasmine smiled as she stepped back to her side of the stadium as she pointed a remote to the screen, making it fall back into the wall.

“Stop staring at her like that.” Mitch said softly in my ear with a smile, making me giggle as he walked into the bleacher. “You’re going to make her more nervous and I doubt she realized her clothes don’t hide anything.”

Striker leaped into position before looking at me with a hint of a smile.

“I think I agree.” He said, making me giggle.

“Focus please.” I said, making his smile widen as he looked forward.

“Come on out Steele.” She said as she tossed her ball, making a massive thirty-five foot Steelix appear in front of us.

“Damn, he’s huge.” Striker said nervously, making Steelix chuckle with a grin.

“Prepare to be crush pipsqueak.” He said.

“Not likely.” I said. “I have taken giants like you down before.”

“Wait you understood me?” He asked.

“Yep, I understand all Pokemon.” I said. “Blaze Kick him fast and hard.”

“Stop him in his tracks with Earthquake.” Jasmine said as Striker became a slight blur of red as he charged forward, making Steelix’s face fill with disbelief as he was already on him within two seconds, then was sent falling back with a crack as metal hit the concrete.

“Damn, what a kick for such a little guy.” Steelix yelped with shock on his face, making me bust out laughing.

“Now, Earthquake.” I said.

Striker stomped on the ground, making the stadium lift up as the ground swallowed up parts of the massive beast, then he roared out before the shaking stopped.

“Are you okay honey.” Jasmine asked.

“No.” He whined. “How in the world did something that small get two criticals in a row on a giant like me.”

Striker laughed.

“Pathetic.” Striker said before Steele was called back, revealing Jasmine’s shocked face.

“Truly, you are a master if you took him down that quick.” She said. “He’s level forty.”

“Weak level forty.” Striker said, making her smile, then sent out her next ball.

“Your turn Magnezone.” She said as he appeared.

“Give it your best Earthquake.” I said.

“Quick, Magnet Rise!” Jasmine yelped, making Magnezone rise away from the ground just as the ground broke up under him, doing nothing.

“So close.” I said. “Double kick.”

“Quick, Thunder Wave.” She said. “We can’t let him hit.”

I giggled as Striker charged forward just as waves of electricity shot at him, making him leap up, but was just short of clearing before he fell to the ground with a moan.

“Good, Now Giga impact.” She said.

“Blaze Kick.” I said as Striker manage to get to his feet.

Magnezone slammed his body into Striker, sending him to the ground.

“Try again buddy.” I said. “Blaze Kick before he recovers form that stupid move.”

“It’s not stupid.” Jasmine said as he stood.

“It is if he has to rest a second into order to attack again.” I said.

“I see what you mean.” She said as Striker manage to kick Magnezone, making flames burst around him.

“Good job, you burned him!” I yelped.

“Yes, thank you, now you’re toast.” Jasmines said with a grin. “Facade.”

“Dodge it and counter with another Blaze Kick.” I said.

Sparks flew off Magnemite before a static like spark shot around Striker, making him moan and fall to a knee as he took the attack. He yelped out as he flew to the ground before moaning as his eyes closed.

“It’s okay buddy.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him gasp and stand up as Jasmine’s mouth dropped open. “Go to the bleachers, you did good with the giant.”

He smiled with a chuckle as he walked to the bleachers.

“How did you wake a fainted Pokemon without a Revive?” She asked.

“like this.” I said as I shot a pulse at her, making her gasp. “It’s one of my powers.”

“Okay, that’s scary.” She said, making me sigh.

"Come on Jasmine.” Entei whined.

“Sorry honey.” She said. “I don’t mean to make you down with my comments.”

“Volunteer please.” I said, making Storm run to the battlefield.

“Okay big girl, kick that ball of steel’s butt.” I said, making her giggle as she charged at it.

“Facade.” Jasmine said just as Storm leaped up with a spin and took it down with her double kick, then a burst of flames came over it.

“Can you fight still?” She asked.

“I think so.” It said with a robotic voice.

“Interesting.” I said.

“What is?” She asked.

“It sounds like a robot to me.” I said.

“What.” She said. “All I here is buzzes.”

“Sorry, I can hear words from Pokemon.” I said. “I just didn’t expects it to sound like a robot.”

“Don’t call me robot.” It growled.

“No offense Magnezone.” I said, making it stare in disbelief, then looked to Jasmine and nod.

“Really.” She said. “Interesting. I wish I could hear it.”

“Hit it with another kick.” I said. “That should take it out.”

“Not really.” It said. “I have a lot more spark than that.”

“Yes you do.” I said with a giggle. “Good pun.”

It smiled, making Jasmine smiled before it got struck down with another burst of fire.

“I’m starting to like this.” She said as it got up. “I never seen it smile like that in along time.”

“What can I say, I’m a charmer.” I said, making her smile. “Double kick.”

Storm charged up and kick it down once again, but it got back up again, then the flame burst over it as it lowered closer to the ground.

“Really hate high defense Pokemon when I only have one move that will affect it.” I whined, making it chuckle.

“Is that so?” It asked.

“Yes, sadly.” I said. “But if she keeps knocking you down like that, then I gladly become a broken record.”

Jasmine giggled.

“Double kick again until it falls.” I said.

“Dodge it this time.” Jasmine said.

“Easier said than done.” It said. “This rat is fast.”

“Please don’t call her a rat.” I said. “She’s a mouse.”

“Forgive me.” It said as Storm leaped up to kick it down once more then the burn took it down for good this time,

“Damn, beaten by a plush doll.” It whined, making me giggle.

“That’s my plush doll that beat you.” I said, making Jasmine smile. “She’s not no ordinary doll either.”

I sent out a pulse and regenerated it.

“Good fight, you deserve a pick me up.” I said, making it look at me in disbelief before floating to her side.

“Wait did you lose?” She asked, making it sigh as it nodded.

“No don’t worry, It’s okay.” She said. “Go have a seat In the bleacher and watch the last few minutes of the fight.”

It nodded as it floated next to Entei.

“What she like when she’s not charming others.” It asked, making Entei chuckle.

“She's a perfect lover.” He mumbled, making it eyes widen in disbelief

“She can take you?” It yelped, making him bust out laughing as my face filled with color.

“What just happened?” Jasmine asked. “What did it say to embarrass you?”

“Nothing.” I said with a nervous smile, making Entei chuckle.

“Alright come out Scizor.” She said.

“I see you like the Pokemon that evolve during trade.” I said.

“No, they are my knights in shiny armor.” She said.

“Oh so you don’t do girls.” I mumbled, making Entei bust out laughing.

“What did she say?” Jasmine asked. “I didn’t quite hear it and I didn’t like that disappointment.”

“No it’s fine.” I said. “It was just a thought. Well, at least Storm’s paws aren’t tied to one move anymore.”

Storm giggled.

“I like that one.” She said. “Want me to zap him now?”

“Yes please.” I said.

She looked forward and started to spark before a shower of bolts came down on to him.

“Okay this seems unfair.” Jasmine whined. “How can I fight when you don’t call out attack.”

“I did, but she just suggested it.” I said.

“Really need to learn to hear them like you.” She said.

“Good luck, I don’t think I’m a normal human.” I said.

“Honey.” My mom growled, making me look at her to see her in the bleacher.

“Quiet mom.” I said.

“Wait Kris is your mom?” She asked. “Never mind I see the resemblance now. How did I miss that?”

My mom giggled.

“You were too busy throwing Pokeballs to really pay attention to my looks as I one shot every Pokemon with my Ninetails.” My mom said.

“Yeah, that was really frustrating.” Jasmine said. “Okay back to the battle. Use Agility until your speed is max stage.”

“Not happening.” I said. “Kick his ass for me.”

“Language.” My mom said, making me sent a pulse at her.

“I’m on my adventure, not yours.” I said. “Quit back seat battling.”

Jasmine giggled as my mom fled to a pillar as Pikachu charged at Scizor, but he became a blur.

“Damn it.” I whined. “Can you see him?”

“No.” She whined as her eyes darted around. “I’m not Sudowoodo.”

“I know your not.” I said with a giggle. “You got to get him to teach you how he sees it.”

“He don’t speak often.” She said.

“I noticed that.” I said, then looked to him. “Why is that?”

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Storm leaped up, but when right through Scizor mirage, then he became even more of blur.

“Sorry Storm, but I’m calling you back and sending the professional for the blur detector.” I said.

Sudowoodo busted out laughing.

“Get out and put a foot out and hope he trips over it.” I said, making my mom giggle with him.

“That might work.” My mom said as Storm leaped to my shoulder

“No thanks.” He said and sounded to be around ten. “I’ll use my Earthquake, then bury him as he staggers.”

“Really, you’re a young one.” I said, making him chuckle as he walked. “That sounds like a plan to by the way. Don’t miss please.”

“Not possible.” He said as he walked into the battlefield, then stomped on the ground, making Scizor's come into focus while he fell to the ground before rocks appeared over him and buried him.

“Nice one honey.” My mom said with a smile.

“Can you still fight?” Jasmine asked.

“Get this crap off me, I’m already heavy enough without it on me.” Scizor's muffled voice filled the air, making me bust out laughing.

“What did he say?” She asked.

“He can’t move under the rock.” I said.

“Damn.” She said with a sigh. “Good try honey.”

She called him back before looking at me with a smile.

“Thanks for the interesting battle.” She said.

“Can I get a picture of the toughest trainer I ever fought with her team?” I asked

“You won't’ be able to get Steele in the shot.” She said with a smile as she shook her head.

“Fine just you will do then.” I said.

“Okay.” She said as I pulled out my Pokedex, then moved it over her before zooming in on her pussy and archiving it after i took the shot.

I moved it to her breasts and took another, making Vanquisher bust out laughing as I archived it and zoomed out before taking another with her whole body.

“What so funny?” She asked. “Tell me your not making a funny for the internet. I hated it when I found ‘loser’ pasted over my face.

“I would never do that.” I said as I turn it to her.

She looked at it and nodded before tapping the screen, making it go to the archive, then she pulled out my rewards.

“Please come and visit again.” She said as I took them. “The Technical Machine is called Iron Tail by the way.

“Oh, one my favorite steal moves.” I said. “I like Flash Cannon the most for some reason though.”

“Yeah, I like that one too.” She said with a smile then turned away, making me raise my Pokedex as I zoomed in on her ass before taking a picture, then zoomed out to take one with her whole body. Vanquisher busted out laughing again, forcing me to put it away quickly.

“Would you shut up.” I growled through my teeth as I turned to him.

“Sorry.” He said with a giggle as I left the Gym. “May I look at those?”

“No, you got me to do that to.” I said. “I don’t have many female friends to look at.”

“True.” He said with a giggle.

My mom came to me and pulled out my Pokedex before pulling up the pictures and smiling.

“Yeah, I had troubles not looking away with that too.” She said with a smile. “Can I have a copy?”

“Yep, do you wish some of me?” I asked, making her giggle as I put my badge on my backpack strap.

“Sure, why not.” She said. “I don’t mind masturbating in a mirror.”

“Okay when I get some me time, then I’ll send them to you.” I said.

Once we got home, my mom looked at me.

“So this is goodbye for awhile it seems.” She said with a sigh.

“Yep.” I said as I hugged her. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too honey, please be safe out there.” She said as I let her go.

“I’ll do my best.” I said as she looked passed me and sighed.

I turned around to see the news reporters about to swarm me, making me send rapid fire of pulses.

“No swarming me or you will get this every time.” I growled as they took cover, making my mom giggle.

“Damn, that feeling is overwhelming.” The Reporter said. “Sorry, looks like we won't be getting a statement from her if she can make me feel like I’m on clouds with her energy power.”

My mom giggled as my grandma came to me.

“No, back, no kisses from you.” I said, making my mom giggle again as my grandma face filled with disbelief. “You are way too much miss cuddle and miss kisses for me. Just like my neighbor and her Snubbull.”

My mom laughed again.

“Yeah, I feel bad for him too.” She said. “Mom, only one kiss and hug if you don’t want to feel jittery.”

My grandma smiled and nodded before walking to me and hugged me with a kiss as I closed my eyes as I rubbed my face into her chest.


	31. Hit Squad

“Sorry for attacking you honey.” My grandma said

“It’s fine.” I said as she let me go.

“Good luck with this fame that you are getting too.” She said.

“Yeah.” I grumbled with frustration in my voice, making her grin before I started walking.

“You know where your heading right?” My mom asked

“Not a clue.” I said, making her giggle. “I was planning to explore the world.”

“Yeah, that might take awhile.” She said with uncertainty. “I don't wish to be an old woman before I see you again.”

I giggled as she grabbed my arm with the Pokegear, then pulled up the map.

“Okay, first you find a small lake right here at Route 42.” She said as she placed a dot next to Ecruteak City. “You can explore the cave there if you wish or continue following the roads to the next city and through the Ice Path to next one after that. Please don’t freeze to death there, I almost did if I didn’t find a max revive for Ninetails. I packed some heavy clothes for you, so please use them. Little heads up on your next leaders you face. There is a pain in the butt ice trainer named Pryce that kicked me pretty good twice, then your boyfriend's mother is a nightmare with her dragons.”

Mitch giggled as I smiled.

“I have no idea how to kick her back.” She said with disbelief on her face.

“Hard and fast.” Mitch said. “There is no other way. My mom is too stubborn to lose easily.”

“Yeah, I tried that.” She said with a slight whine. “I can’t believe how strong she is.”

He giggled with a grin.

“I’ll be sure to tell her to kick you again the next time she sees you.” He said.

“No, tell her to go easy on me.” She whined, making us giggle. “I want to be the Champion of the Pokemon league.”

“If you think his mom’s dragons are tough, then you need to watch out for Lance, Mitch’s first cousin and the current league champion.” My grandma said. “He’s the real master of dragons.”

“Great, looks like I’m going back to the freezing cave to get myself an ice Pokemon.” My mom whined. “I hope Ninetails don’t faint again. That Beartic was a bitch to beat.”

“Wait, Beartic in the Ice Path?” Samuel asked in disbelief. “And it was wild?”

“Yes on both questions and I almost caught it if it didn’t take out Ninetails.” She said as she looked at him in worry. “Is everything alright sir?”

“I don’t know, how in the world did they get here from Unova?” He asked.

“It seem we are getting a lot of them from there.” I said. “I spotted a Frillish just outside the city and my Vanquisher was from there too.”

“Really?” He said with disbelief as he look out to sea. “What in the world Is going on over there if everyone is crossing the seas?”

“I have no clue.” I said. “I don’t think getting new Pokemon is a bad thing really.”

“I wouldn’t know.” He said with confusion and worry in his eyes as they darted around on the ground in thought, then he send out Dragonite without looking away from the ground. “I need to talk to professor Juniper about this or a world crisis might be slipping through my grasp before I knew it was hitting me. Take me to the lab please.”

Dragonite took off into the sky revealing the News crew with worry on their faces.

“I better go before they bother me.” I said, making my mom smile as she nodded.

“Good luck honey.” She said as she kissed me. “Keep me in your thoughts.”

“Most definitely.” I said as I nodded with a small smile, making her bust out laughing as she walked way. “Return pictures will ensure that by the way.”

“What's going on?” My grandma asked as she laugh again while I started walking.

“Nothing I’d like to say in front of the cameras.” My mom said. “Just our love for each other passing our expectations.”

Once I got to Route 38, I spotted Meowth running to me with tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I picked her up.

“My master is hurt and I can’t wake her.” She whined.

“Show me.” I said as I set her down, making her take off before I followed. About a minute later, a girl sprawled out on the ground came into view as a Farfetch’d tapped her with his leak as he stared at her in worry.

“Back away from her.” Meowth growled, making Farfetch’d gasp as he looked at us, then fled when he saw me.

I crouched down to the girl and placed my hand on her neck to find a pulse, making me send a pulse into her before she gasped, then look at me.

“Watch out for the monster!” She cried.

“What monster?” I asked as she looked around in fear.

“That!” She whined as she pointed, making me look to see a three headed creature I never seen before.

I pulled out the Pokedex and move it on to the creature.

“Identify.” I said.

“Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon, current level is seventy-five.” It said. “The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything.”

“Yeah, that’s a monster alright.” I said in worry as I stood up straight.

Hydreigon looked at me, then turned to me before sending out a red, yellow and blue orb like attack that rotated as it flew at me with decent speed, making me put up my barrier before I put my hand up.

Once the attack was absorbed, I focused on my energy to anger before everything turned red while a sparking barrier appeared. The Crimson Beam from before shot at Hydreigon, making him roar out as he flew a few hundred feet, then started to flee before everything dimmed down.

I looked to the girl to see her and Meowth staring at me in terror.

“Really.” I whined. “I just saved you and you make me depressed in return by fearing me.”

“I’m sorry.” Meowth yelped as she hugged me, making the girl look at her.

“Do you know this girl.” She asked, making Meowth nod before talking in Sign.

“Really, she the sex toy to all the Pokemon like to fuck?” She asked, making me laugh nervously.

“How many people know about that?” I whined.

“Just me.” She said, making me glare at Meowth as she grinned nervously as her ears fell back.”

“No don’t be mad.” She whined. “I won’t tell. I’m also a sex toy.”

“You don’t look more than seven.” I said with a whine.

“I’m ten.” She growled. “The age that is legally able to become a trainer.”

“My bad.” I said, making her smile. “No I will not have sex with you. My age and up only.”

“Aw.” She whined, making Meowth giggle.

“What are you teaching her.” I growled.

“Nothing.” Meowth said. “She learns by watching her parents fuck their Pokemon and each other.”

“Okay, don’t have a say there.” I said. “I learn the same way.”

The girl giggled.

“Um, I can’t speak cat.” She said. “What did she say.”

“Meow meow meow.” I said with a giggle, making them both roll their eyes before giggled again.

“I challenge you to a battle.” She said.

“Um, you don’t want to do that.” I said.

“No not fight you, you.” She said “Your Pokemon.”

“That’s what I was talking about.” I said. “My Pokemon can take down the monster that took you down.”

“Then why didn’t you?” She asked.

“Because I didn’t want it to start destroying everything like my Pokedex said.

“Prove it.” She said, making me pull out my Pokedex and put it on Vanquisher.

“Level please.” I said, making him stare out nervously. “Why that face?”

“Level ninety.” It said.

“Holy shit man.” I yelped, making everyone bust out laughing as he grinned. “How do you do that?”

He shrugged his shoulders with a giggle, making me look to the girl to see her staring in disbelief.

“What level is my baby.” She asked, making me move it over Meowth.

“Level please.” I said.

“Level twenty-seven.” It said.

“One more level she evolve into a beautiful Persian.” I said, making Meowth smile as the girl became excited.

“Come on battle me.” She said.

“Sorry, I can’t.” I said. “I can’t go easy on anything. Fight something in this route a few times and you will level quickly.

“Like what?” She asked, making me look around to see a Tauros staring at me before I giggled.

“Him.” I said. “He’s always watching me until I pull out a Pokeball.”

“Prove it.” She said with a smile, making me pull out a Pokeball.

“Come on.” He growled before he ran away. “I don’t wish to kill you by accident.”

“You can’t now.” I said, making him look back in disbelief. “Yes I can understand you.”

“How?” He asked.

“Just can, now please train our friend and I will never mess with you again." I said.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He whined.

“I know, I also know you don’t want to be my partner.” I said. “Witch is fine. Just help Meowth grow a level for me, will you?”

He smiled and walked to us.

“Thank you.” I said. “If the monster I attacked comes back, protect her by getting her to safety.”

“Of course.” He said with worry. “Good luck on your journey my Goddess.”

I giggled.

“Not really.” I said.

“You are chosen by Arceus, so yes you are.” He said.

“Great, I so don’t wish to be famous like this.” I grumbled and started walking, making him chuckle.

A few minutes later, I came up to the Checkpoint and stepped in to see the news with me taking out Hydreigon was on it.

“Really.” I whined, making the guard giggle.

“Yep.” He said. “It’s a pleasure meeting a famous person honey. Care to battle?”

“You don’t want that.” I said. “So you keep telling everyone, but you need money to survive, so I insist.”

“Whatever.” I said with a sigh.

“Slaughter him for me Vanquisher.” I said, making the news reporter giggle.

“Why do you say that?” He asked, making me point the Pokedex to him.

“What level.” I asked.

“Level Ninety.” It said making his eyes widen in shock.

“How in the hell is that possible!” He yelped. "You just got him."

“He’s from Unova.” I said. “Just like the monster I defeated down the road that attacked the little girl for having no brains.”

He chuckled.

“Fine, please be safe.” He said, making me nod as I headed to the Market In Ecruteak City.”

“Get what you guys want for dinner.” I said, making Sudowoodo run to the aisle.

“Pleasure seeing you again sweetie.” The Clerk said, making me look at him.

“So did they learn anything about dinner?” He asked. “I mean he didn’t know what treat was.”

“We’ll see soon enough.” I said with a smile, making him smile and watch Sudowoodo before he came back with an arm full of bell peppers, black beans, onion, rice and cheese.

“Wait you know about my vegetarian stuffed bell peppers?” I asked.

“Um, no.” He said in confusion. “Sounds good though.”

“It’s an oven item.” I said as I took them. “I’ll have to make it in the Center, but I don’t know if it will be tonight, so try again.”

He smiled and nodded before running back to the aisles, making the man smile as I set the items next to him before looking behind me.

“Tell me they aren’t still filming me.” I said with a slight whine.

“Yep.” He said with annoyance in his face. “They will until you zap them away or they called on another event since you are important to the world now.”

“More like monster since everyone fears me.” I grumbled, making him stare at me in worry.

“Come on Maggie don’t to this to yourself.” Vanquisher whined.

“I’m sorry buddy, it’s just how I feel.” I said. “It’s not going to get better if this really is a world crisis Unova is having.”

“Pardon?” The man said.

“Just confused ramblings from Professor Oak.” I said. “Nothing to worry about until he say its bad.”

He nodded as Sudowoodo came back with an arm full of Mac and cheese boxes.

“Much better.” I said, making him smile as I looked to my team. “Everyone agree with this? It’s not exactly my cooking, but it’s food.”

They nodded, making me put it on the counter before I looked to Sudowoodo.

“Get some butter and a quart of Moo Moo milk.

“Wait, you eat rocks?” He asked nervously, making me giggle.

“No sweetie, quart is the thin tall bottle.” I said as I put my hand together to give a visual measurement of the container. “About this big.”

He nodded as he ran back before I looked to the man to see him staring in confusion.

“He thought I ate rocks.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded.

“No, humans don’t eat rocks unless they wish to be in pain.” He said.

“That’s for sure.” The reporter said with a chuckle.

Once Sudowoodo came back he held butter, but the wrong size of milk.

“That’s a pint.” I said. “If you get it that way I’ll need two of them. Next size up is a Quart.”

He nodded as he took it back and came back with the right size.

“Better.” I said, making him smile as I put it on the counter.

“I see he likes to learn.” The man said.

“I do.” Sudowoodo said. “She’s the best teacher too.”

He smiled and nodded.

“That’s good to hear.” He said. “That will be two grand.”

I pulled it out and gave it to him.

“Thank you very much.” He said. “Have a good night.”

“I’m doing my best on that one.” I said, making his smile turn to concern as I left the store.

I went through the Checkpoint that headed to Route 42, making me take a deep breath and step out the doors before rain started to trickle down on us.

“No, don’t rain!” Sudowoodo wailed in panic while running around and crashed through a tree before coming at me.

“Calm and use Sunny Day.” I said as I grabbed him, making him stare into my eyes, then took a deep breath as the area started to become bright while the clouds broke up. “See, now you are the master of the rain clouds and never have to bow down to them when they tell you to take shelter.”

He giggled as he shook his head.

“You're strange.” He said, making me smile.

“I’m just trying to give you an image so you don’t press the panic button every time it rains.” I said. “I don’t wish to be crushed to death by that.”

“Right.” He said with worry as he glanced to the tree he knocked over. “Sorry about that.”

“That's not a problem.” I said. “Anyone know cut?”

“I do.” The reporter said.

“Cut the tree up into firewood and I’ll include you into our dinner.” I said. “Well so called dinner.”

“I love mac and cheese, so it’s dinner enough for me,” She said with a smile, then sent out a Farfetch’d.

“Cut the tree please.” She said.

“Foot long logs please.” I said, making him do as I asked before cutting them up.

“Vanquisher can you carry both arms full for me please?” I asked.

“Sure.” He said as he started gathered the wood, then we walked a few minutes until we came up to a lake with a decent size stone island in the middle.

I reached down to the water since it was getting too dark to see and felt there was a bottom, but it was going to get really deep by how it was slanted.

“Crap, so wish I don’t have to call you guys in.” I whined, then called everyone but Vanquisher and Storm before Vanquisher got into the water. Mitch got on top of him before me, then I looked to the reporters

“We got a Pokemon that can carry us across honey.” She said, making me nod.

“To the island, then we take camp there for dinner.” I said, making him swim to it.

“Why here?” the reporter asked.

“Being surrounded by water is a perfect defense against most wild Pokemon that wish to steal my team’s food.” I said.

“Smart.” She said with impression. “I hope people learn from that.”

“I’m sure they will.” I said as I sent out everyone. “I have a lot of outside the box knowledge. No, I will not tell since it will take and age to do so.”

She smiled as she nodded, then pulled out a fishing hook from my bag as I grabbed a Sitrus berry from my bag, then put a chunk on the hook before putting it in the water. Ribbon grabbed the wire and held it up.

“Thanks.” I said as I grabbed the wood from Vanquisher and put it into two piles before turning to Striker with one log in my hands.

“Blaze kick me please.” I said, making him do as he was told before I put the log in the way. Upon impact I stagger back as the log burst into flames as it snapped in half.

I put them on one of the piles before watching it pick up, then reached behind me and pulled off my pot and held it up to Vanquisher. He filled it up before I pulled out the metal grill and put it on the fire.

“How did you make that?” The reporter asked.

“I didn’t, a friend forgot about it on a sand strip the day I became an unwanted legend.” I said. “I wish Professor Oak would have just left that alone.”

“You know the Professors, always have to know the unknown.” She said.

“Yeah, I know.” I grumbled.

“Fire!” A man shouted, making me put up my barrier, just as gunfire filled the air.

I watched as all the rounds absorb into it before it turned red just as several crimson beams shot at the men across the lake, taking them down.

“Keep them down with rock slide.” I said, making rocks appear over them as I called the police.

“Ecruteak City police Department, Officer Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“Jenny the Chosen just got attacked on Route 42.” A man yelped.

“On our way honey.” Jenny said. “Keep them down until we arrive.”

“That’s not a problem.” I said as I noticed all of them held their heads. “They are overcharge with my Crimson Beam and probably can’t even stand from their heads spinning so much.”

“Interesting name for that move.” The reporter said with a smile.

The call disconnected, making me go back to my cooking.

“Why are you guys attacking me?” I asked.

“The Grim Skies don’t answer to our pray.” A man moaned.

“Pray, ha, you fool, I bet you can’t even hit a Steelix right now.” I said. “Right now you are the pray if I wanted you dead.”

Several whooshes filled the air, making me look up to see men on Dragonite's as they pointed automatic rifles at me, making me gasp as I grabbed Mitch and placed a barrier all around the island just before they unloaded on it. A second later, my shield expanded outwards as spark started to crackle louder the further it when out, making everything it touch roar in pain before falling to the ground, then I send out constant beams at them. The area became blinding bright before I released them as I looked around, but kept my barrier up.

“Anyone know who these idiots are?” I asked.

I looked back to the reporters since they didn’t respond to see them on the ground with blood all around them.

“No, how did they get through?” I yelped.

I looked to my Pokemon to see they were okay, then I grabbed the reporter's wrists to find them dead.

“Damn it.” I whined. “Officer Jenny, bring the coroner too.”

“Copy that.” Jenny said as she stood at the edge of the lake with worry on her face. “Are you two going to be okay?”

“Yes I am, but I don’t know if I can take anymore people dying next to me.” I said. “Don’t know about my boyfriend though.”

“Not my first death like you.” He said. “My great grandma died.”

Jenny nodded before she sent out a Lapras, then she moved to me.

“May I have a look at her?” I asked. “I always wanted to see a Lapras.”

She smiled as she nodded, making the Lapras smile and lowered her head down before I rub her ears.

“Oh, good spot.” She moaned, making me giggle as I rubbed harder. “More, don’t stop.”

“Do you have an ear infection Lapras?” Jenny asked in worry.

“No just an itch that has been driving me nuts all day.” She said, making me translate before she pulled back and shook her head and moaned. “Much better. Thanks sweetie.”

Jenny smiled.

“Take Jenny out.” A distant man said, making me gasp as I stood up and tackled her to the ground before a zip of a bullet filled the air while blood splattered on Jenny’s face.

She gasped as she grabbed my face, then sighed in relief.

“I want this place locked down yesterday people!” She roared. “We almost lost our hero as she saved me!”

“We are working on it ma’am.” Several men said. “What kind of round?”

Jenny looked at me as she thought about it.

“Non lethal.” She said softly. “For the children’s sake.”

“Copy.” They said just as rapid gunfire filled the air.

“Jeez, who are these people.” I whined. “Why are they after me?”

“Shh, I don’t know yet sweetie.” She said softly, “They don’t match any known gang yet. Just stay calm and sane for us.”

I took a shaky breath as I closed my eyes.


	32. The Real Mew Revealed

“All tangos neutralized.” The men said after a few minutes of gunfire, making me open my eyes.

“Good, now take the trash out.” She said. “Make sure they never see the light of day.”

“Yes ma’am.” They said as several officer moved in on Charizards and Pidgeots.

Mitch grabbed me before pull me to him and stared at my face in worry.

“It’s just a nick.” I said. “I didn’t even feel it and thought I failed to save her.”

He sighed as he hugged me, then turned to the pot as he let me go to see the water was boiling.

“Vanquisher can you add a little more water please?” I asked.

“Of course.” He said as he filled it up, then I waited for it to boil again.

Once it did, I put all the macaroni in.

“How’s the fishing Ribbons?” I asked.

“I think I got the lake.” He said with a giggle, making me look at him to see about fifty fish next to him.

“Yep, sure did.” I said, making him giggle with a grin. “That’s enough.”

“You think?” Jenny asked with a giggle.

“Want some?” I asked. “We sure can’t eat it all in time.”

“Yes please.” She said with a smile. “I’m here to stay for dinner to make sure you don’t get killed if that’s alright. I’ll pay two hundred for a bowl and five hundred a fish.”

I nodded as I looked to the food.

“I want five men guarding this spot with me.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” A man said. “Are we invited to dinner?”

“Can you cover them?” She asked.

“I think I can.” I said. “I’ll just cook extra fish if I can’t.”

“Sounds perfect.” She said.

A few minutes later, the mac and cheese was made before a stack of plastic bowls move in front of me, making me look to the person to see Jenny with two men with light machine guns behind her as they stared at the mountain crags, making me gasp since I never seen them carry that heavy firepower before.

“Calm honey.” She said. “Guy sit down please. You’re scaring her with those things that I don’t care much for compare to Pokemon.”

The men looked at me before sitting down, then I stared to fill the bowl before passing them out, making her smile as she passed them to her men.

“Thank you miss Peli.” They said, making me nod.

Once all the food was passed out, there wasn’t enough for half my team, so I started to cook the fish.

“Can someone volunteer to give their Mac And Cheese to Sudowoodo please.”

“Gladly.” Vanquisher said. “This stuff is gross.”

“Well you get to have fish now.” I said.

“Can’t wait.” He said.

“So the rumors are true, you can hear them and not have to be looking at them.” A man said.

“Yes, they speak to me like I am to you.” I said. “I do not know how, but I do not care since I always wanted to understand them.”

An hour passed and all the fish was cooked, making me pass out one to each person as I noticed all of them didn’t like the mac and cheese.

“Looks like that’s not on the menu anymore Sudowoodo.” I said.

“But I like it.” He whined.

“Fine, I’ll get it for you only, but not so much next time.” I said, making him nod as I passed Jenny five fish.

“Are you going to be able to afford anymore?” I asked. “I have way too much fish.”

“Yes, I can afford five grand worth.

“That’s more like it.” I said as I passed what she order to her.

“What did you put on this to taste so good.” He asked, making me grab my Pokedex and text the recipe out and tapped his phone.

“Data transfer complete.” It said, making him look at it.

“Thanks, maybe my daughter will stop complaining about it being flavorless now.” He said, making me smile before packing the rest of the fish in my bag.

“Your fish.” Sudowoodo growled.

“Sorry buddy, I’m so exhausted from my adrenaline fading away.” I moaned with a whine, making him sigh in frustration.

“That’s two meals you skipped, better not skip a third.” He said.

“I promise I won’t skip a third and will eat the moment I wake up.” I said.

“So this is goodbye and good luck.” Jenny said.

“Yes, thank you for the help.” I said, making her smile as she got on her Lapras, while her men took flight.

I looked to the blood on the ground, then sighed while the area started to turn blue before water shot the blood away as someone hugged me.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

“It’s okay.” Mitch said, then he pushed me down and got on top of me as he started to kiss me, making the glow fade before he sighed in relief.

I grabbed his pocket and felt only his wallet and phone in them, then reached for the back one to feel something I couldn’t identify, making me reach in to see it was a box of condoms. I smiled as I hope he had those, then put them back as I took a deep breath before closing my eyes.

I woke up from something warm going into my mouth, making me open my eyes to see Mitch was cumming into it.

“Oops sorry for waking you.” He said with a nervous smile as I swallowed the cum, then looked to the sun that was in the ten o’clock position, making me lick off his dick and pushed him off me before sitting up to see seven condoms on the ground but non were filled before I looked at him

“I came all of them in your mouth or their mouths.” He said.

“Did you sleep?” I asked, making everyone giggle

“Off and on.” He said. “I keep waking up horny.”

“I can tell your a boy.” I said, making him smile.

I looked to myself to see cum all over me and I was stripped down.

“How am I not broken from all the usage?” I asked, making everyone giggle as he shrugged his shoulder with a grin.

I rolled off the ledge before grabbing the edge, then started to wash myself off just as something grab my foot.

“Hay let me go.” I growled as I looked down to see a Tentacool just as he penetrated my pussy and ass at the same time, making me gasp. “Or you can do that. Please don’t take me under or I will have to destroy you.”

“What is it?” Mitch asked.

“Tentacool.” I moaned as he pushed deep in to me, far deeper than anything that went in my ass, then my eyes rolled back with bliss.

“My god.” Mitch said with a giggle. “I never seen that cute face on you before.”

My grip slipped, making him gasp as he grabbed me, then giggled as moan sounded from me.

“Grab the last of the Sitrus berries for his reward please.” I moaned, making him release one arm before placing two berries in my hand.

I put it in the water before I felt them being taken away as his fucking became faster, pushing me over the edge as I moaned before a tentacle like dick came out of the water, making me start sucking on it until he came into my mouth while filling up my holes.

“Thank you.” I said as he pulled out of me, making him rubbed my back before swimming away. “All that cum you guys put on me made him horny.”

“We see that.” Mitch said with a giggle as he pulled me out of the water before rubbing my slit and scooped out as much cum as he could out of me, then tasted it.

“Oh, my favorite, Razz berries.” He moan.

He got on his knees before licking me clean, then turned me around and started to rim me, making me gasp as I fell to all four to put my butt higher.

“God, why does that feel so strange?” I moaned. “Strange, but good.”

Once he was satisfied, he started to dress me, making me smile as I let him. As he put on my last piece of clothing, he pulled me to my feet and hugged me with a long French kiss.

“I see your love is at its peak if you can’t get enough of me.” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “As much as I want this, I need to get going.”

“I know, I was trying to get as much as I could until you said that.” He said.

I called in Sudowoodo as everyone leaped into the water and started to swim.

“Okay, from now on I won't call you in if you wish to swim.” I said. “Please tell me when you are tired.”

I climbed on Vanquisher and pulled Mitch on before we had to cross a larger patch of land that had the cave my mom mention, but kept walking since my Pokegear told me it wasn’t what I was looking for. I found more lake, making us get back on Vanquisher before Mitch pushed me down to start his long kiss again. I giggle as he closed his eyes, then reached into his pants before stroking him. A few minutes later, a giggle of a boy filled the air, making Mitch moan as he was startled to his finish.

“Let her breathe lovebird.” The boy said as I stuffed Mitch’s cock back in his pants. “Or did you suck the life out of her already.”

“The second part.” I said, making him giggle with Mitch as we sat up to see a boy fishing before I licked off Mitch’s cum.

“Can I trade something for your Golduck?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said. “How about that blue cutie thing I never seen before.”

“Nope, none of my Pokemon are for trade.” I said. “I love them as much as my boyfriend.”

“Well that sucks.” He said with a sigh. “I’m not getting any luck. “Do you have any special Pokeballs? I’ll pay triple the cost since I can’t get to Kurt with my dad being so paranoid about this Chosen wreaking havoc on the world. He said she was last seen on the island rock you passed before the cave I like to train in.”

“I do.” Mitch said. “And my girlfriend isn’t wreaking havoc on the world, she just defending herself.”

“Wait, she’s the human with powers?” He asked. “I’ll trade you all fifty grand for her to be my girlfriend.”

“The hell man.” Mitch said, making him giggle.

“Kidding kidding.” The boy said with a grin. “My dad would lock me in my room for life if he sees me with her. Care for a battle instead?”

“Sure.” He said as he pulled out a Lure Ball.

“Make that ten.” He said with disbelief. “If you have it of coarse.”

“I don’t” Mitch said. “I only have five.”

“Okay, that might catch a Seaking.” He said as he pulled out the money, making Mitch point to me before he gave it to me.

I grabbed it and put it away as he took the balls.

“I’ll be waiting in the town.” I said, making him nod.

As I walked I spotted a man eating as sandwich as he walked toward me, then gasp as he spotted me before running toward where I came, making me watch him to see he stopped to the boy as sighed in relief. He looked at me a second later before I shook my head and started walking.

“Son, come home and eat after your battle.” The man said. “Your friend is invited if he wishes.”

“I don’t trust you to not make my girlfriend depressed if you think she is the bad girl.” Mitch said.

“What.” The man said in confusion.

“That girl.” The boy said. “She's the chosen and his girl.”

“Back off my trainer.” Shade growled, making me look back to see the man staring at him nervously, then Shade grinned before putting his paws up while wiggling his claws. “Booga booga.”

I giggled.

“Don’t try to scare him Shade.” I said. “He fears me enough as it is.”

“About that, please forgive me.” He said. “I thought the police were trying to detain you not aid you.”

“It’s fine.” I said as Shade make himself puffed up as he grinned devilishly.”

“Come on Shade.” I said with a smile, making them man look at him, then smile.

“Sorry, not going to work now that I know she’s not the enemy.”

“Aw.” He whined with a pout on his face, making us giggle.

“That offer still stands if you wish to have lunch with us.” He said.

“I promised my team that I would eat when I wake up and I kinda broke it from forgetting, so yes, I’ll take that offer.” I said.

He smiled with my team and nodded before walking with me into the city as he glanced to my badges in disbelief.

“Care to battle?” He asked.

“Sure.” I said. “Pick a spot.”

“Here is fine.” He said, making me look to my Pokemon before Storm raised her paw.

“I’m first.” She said, making the man smile before he send out something I never seen before.

“What in the world is that?” I asked, making the man chuckle as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Porygon-Z, the Virtual Pokemon, its current level is fifty.” It said. “A faulty update was added to its programming. Its behavior is noticeably strange, so the experiment may have been a failure.”

“Okay, that don’t sound good.” I said, making the man chuckle. “Does it explode or something?”

“No, I hate that move if it did learn it.” He said.

“Well let’s do this Storm.” I said. "But first, what type is he?”

“Normal.” My Pokedex said.

“Okay, simple and sweet just the way I like it.” I said, “Double kick.”

“Dodge and Embargo.” He said.

“Oh come on.” I whined as Storm leaped off me with a front flip. “I hate that move.”

Storm landed on Paragon-Z with both feet before leaping up and come down on to it again, but it dodged that one, making Storm hit the ground with a splat as mud splashed everywhere.

“Oh that feels nice.” She said with a giggle as she wiggled herself into the mud, making Vanquisher bust out laughing.

“Okay now.” The man said with a giggle. “I’m guessing she’s always horny.”

I nodded with a giggle.

“All my Pokemon and boyfriend are.” I said.

“How are you awake?” He asked.

“I have been asking them that myself.” I said with a giggle as purple chains wrapped around Storm.

“What was that?” She asked as she grabbed her Light Ball. “Did you do something to my item?”

“He did.” I said. “You can’t use it for five turns. I suggest getting pissed and used Thunder on Polygon like you did on me."

“What!” The man yelped. “Why in the hell would you do that to a child?”

“She thought I was stealing her ball that you just disabled and she had a bad trainer that abandoned her.” I said.

“Oh god.” He whined. “How are you alright?”

“I died, then Joy brought me back.” I said, making him stare in shock. “We are best friends now, so I don’t mind anymore.”

“I can’t believe you really did make my ball not work!” Storm roared in rage, making us look at her as she stared at her ball in pure rage while her face had a tinge of red from that rage.

“Well, that’s not good.” He said nervously.

“No it’s not.” Storm growled as she send down a shower in polygon, taking him down as it fell apart.

“Damn!” The man growled.

“Oh thank god, it’s working again.” She said with a sigh of relief.

“Okay I like that move now.” I said with a giggle, making the man chuckled nervously before giving my reward and called back his Pokemon.

“I promise you I will not touch your ball.” He said.

“Yeah you better not.” She growled. “Unless you want me to stick my foot so far up your ass that it will make you taste shit for a week!”

I started snorting as the man stared at her in disbelief.

“Calm baby.” I said with more giggles. “The battle is over.”

I picked her up and kissed her while she glared at the man, making me grab her head and turn it to me.

“Calm.” I said as I started to rub her cheeks, making her moan as her eyes rolled back.

“Yeah, so glad to not be in your shoes.” The man said in discomfort.

“I would never hurt her again.” She said as I started to rubbed her slit, making her gasp, then moaned as I put my Pinky inside her.

“Okay, that’s one way to calm her.” The man said with a cherry for a face, making us smile.

“She’s the best at sex.” She moaned.

“I see that if she has this many following her with lust in their eyes.” He said just as Storm moaned as juices squirted to the ground.

“Come on, warn me to catch it next time.” I whined

“Sorry, it was too quick.” She moaned as I continued to finger her. “I never was penetrated before and it’s the best feeling ever.”

“Really, virgin Pokemon are rare nowadays.” I said, making the man snort as he walked away.

“I’ll come back when your not so busy.” He said.

“Were done.” She said. “She needs to eat. I don’t wish her to miss her third meal.”

“Right.” He said as his face filled with worry. “Come with me sweetie.”

I followed him to a house before as Snubbull tackled me to the ground with kisses.

“Oh cute child, I love cute children.” He yelped with excitement.

“Get off her Pudsey.” The man growled

“Nope, she smells like sex and I want some.” He said as he started to hump my face, making the man’s eyes widen as I started to suck him.

“Oh, she's a good sucker.” He moaned. “Can’t hold on much longer. Brace yourself baby.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen.” He said in disbelief, making everyone chuckle just as Snubbull unloaded into my mouth, making the man smile as he became a cherry while a mound formed in his pants.

“That felt good.” Snubbull moaned with a whimper of pleasure before he ran away while I swallowed his cum.

“Did you just swallow it?” He asked, making me smile as I nodded and sat up before grabbing his mound, but he shook his head and pushed away.

“Sorry, I have a wife.” He said. “I’ll deal with it myself.”

I smiled and nodded before standing up as he stared at me in disbelief.

“How do you not have a problem with Pokemon raping you?” He asked.

“It’s not rape if it’s consensual.” I said, making him shook his head as he walked away.

“Thanks for helping him out though.” He said. “He was trying to fuck my son far too long.”

“Your son knows a lot more than you think if you are trying to hide it from him.” I said.

“Crap.” He whined.

“He even joked about buying me from my boyfriend.” I said, making frustration fill his face. “Calm, do not do anything rash to your boy. It’s normal for him to mess around at that age.”

He nodded as he took a deep breath.

“Who are you with all this knowledge?” He asked.

“The Chosen.” I said, making him nod as he headed to the kitchen, then came back with a bowl of chowder.

“Do you have anything Vegetarian?” I asked as I pointed to Sudowoodo.

“Maybe.” He said as he walked to the kitchen, then came back with a bowl of fruit salad, making Sudowoodo moan as he took it.

“Thanks for the meal.” I said, making him nod as I passed out the bowls as he gave them to me.

“Damn it boy, what’s taking you so long.” The man growled as he notice his son wasn’t here.

“Let me call them.” I said as I walked outside.

I made a sparking red barrier appear around me before I put up my hand towards them, but at and angle to where it would go just over their head, then let out a beam as I powered down. I looked to the man as he stared at me in disbelief

“Give it a few seconds.” I said. “They should have saw that and my boyfriend will come rushing to me.”

He smiled as he shook his head.

“Talk about loyalty.” He said just as Mitch and the boy came running to us before he growled. “What took you so long?”

“I was having a little bit of fun dad.” He whined, making me look to his pants to see a small mound along with Mitch.

I smiled before Mitch sighed in relief.

“Then get in here and eat, now that she got your attention.” He said, making the boy run inside.

“Did you really fuck him?” I asked softly, making him nod nervously.

“You let me mess with a girl, so you can mess with a boy.” I said, making him smile before he kissed me.

“He also wishes to take your ass.” He whispered. “I’ll allow that, but not the other hole.”

I nodded.

“If we happen to meet alone and he has the balls to ask, then I’ll do it.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Do you allow me for a girl?” He asked, making me stare at him. “Fine, I won’t unless you are present and I ask then. Thank you for clearing that up with me.”

I nodded with a smile before he walked into the house. I took a deep breath before spotting April, making me start walking to her as my team started to follow. She gasped as if she just noticed I was coming to her and started to flee.

“Wait, why are you running?” I asked as I ran after.

“Shit Shit, why didn’t I listen.” She whined.

“Listen to what?” I asked.

“Crap she really does have sensitive hearing.” She squeaked.

Once I got to her I grabbed her and turned her to me.

“Tell me what’s going on.” I said. “I can help.”

“Maggie are you okay?” Striker asked, making me look at him. “Who are you talking to? Is it Celebi?”

I looked at April as she stared at me nervously before I backed away.

“Stay away from me.” I growled, making her face filled with distress as she tried to calm me, but I shoved her away. “Don’t touch me or ever let me see you again unless you are planning to show me and my team who you really are. If you do and start fleeing, I will blast you off the face of Johto. Get out of my sight unless you have something to share with us.”

She let out a whimper, then reached for her amulet before pulling It out.

“This isn’t an amulet of protection.” She said. “I don’t know how you sense it, but it keeps me in human form that I change up every um, month or so depending if I am getting bored with the human I am with, but you are far more interesting to be with than any human I have been with.” She said, then sighed as she took it off.

She started to lift off the ground as a powerful energy smashed into me, making my team grab me before trying to pull me behind them, but I push them away.

“I am far more powerful than all of you combined, so I can take care of myself.” I said without looking away from the impostor as she started to glow like she was evolving.

A few seconds later, she started to shrink instead of grow like all the other Pokemon that evolve. Once she stop shrinking, the energy disappears with the light as her clothes fell to the ground, revealing an adorable pink creature, making me smile from how adorable she was. She smiled weakly as she saw me falling for her.

“I am Mew.” She said, making my smile fade as I stared in disbelief.

“That explains a lot.” I said. “That explains why the Pokedex started to call me Mew. it’s because you were behind me and I was considers an unknown creature because of the crystal. That also explains why you becoming miss Giggles every time someone brings it up.”

She giggle as she grinned.

“Yeah, miss Giggles is right for you.” I said with a smile, making her giggle again.

I took a deep breath, making her smile fade as if she sense my feelings change.

“So what do you wish from me legendary Pokemon?” I asked with a sigh, making her whine.

“Come on, why do you hate us so much?” She asked.

“I don’t for you because you’re so freaking adorable in both forms.” I said, making her smile as color filled her cheeks. “And I kinda wish you to be with me more, but I don't feel comfortable with you if you are willing to keep something like this from me.”

Her smiled faded as shame replaced it.

“Please let that one mistake slide.” She whined softly. “I don’t wish to be blasted and hated by you as I keep following you if you banish me from you team.”

“I will not capture you.” I said quickly, making her whine.

“Too late.” She whined. “Please don't release me.”

“What.” I said in confusion, then looked to my belt to see no balls were added.

“In your bag, side pocket, the love ball.” She said with a sigh.

“I don’t have a Love Ball." I said. "I lost it when I tried to use it on Vanquisher. How did you get out?”

“We can get out anytime we wish, but we don’t like to without your permission.” She said.

“In that case, I give you all permission to come out if I call you in and forget I called you out like I did to Sudowoodo.” I said as I looked to my team. “However, if you are being punished like Entei was, then I forbid you to come out unless you wish to extend the punishment and with extra punishments to go with it, also if you are injured too. I don’t wish you guys dead from over doing it.”

I looked back to my bag and pulled out the Love Ball before looking to Mew, making her stare at me. We stared at each other for a few unsettling seconds as I tried to think of something, then I pulled out my Pokedex and moved it over the Love Ball.

“Who does this belong to and is it occupied?” I asked.

“Error, no trainer registered.” It said. “This is due to a Pokemon capturing itself without a trainer throwing or touching the ball during capture. Please register trainer at Pokemon center.”

“Really.” I said in disbelief as I looked to the screen to see it tracing the manufacture number.

“This product was made by Silph CO that is based in Saffron City, Kanto.” It said as mew popped up on the screen. “Ball contains a Mew.”

I looked to Mew as I scanned over Entei’s ball.

“Who does this belong to and is it occupied?” I asked.

“Trainer Maggie Peli.” I said as my face popped up, then Entei appeared after it said no manufacture number found, then Kurt’s face popped up next to Entei. “Made by Kurt in Azalea Town and contains a Entei.”

“So I have to go through Joy to release him properly.” I said with a sigh.

“Please don’t.” Entei whined. “Please, I beg you.”

I sighed and nodded.

“Fine, I won't.” I said.

“Thank you.” He said with relief as he started to lick my face with excitement.

“Well unless you keep covering my face with slime.” I growled, making everyone giggle as he backed away with a nervous smile.

I wiped the slime off and shook it to the ground with a splat.

“Not a good feeling.” I said, making everyone giggle again. “You need to swallow more Entei.”

He grinned as he nodded as I looked to Mew.

“Since you don’t technically belong to any trainer, I can’t take ownership of you...” I started to say.

“You can with Joy.” She said quickly as tear started to fall before whimpering. “Please don't release me. I always wanted a friend like you.”

“Let me finish.” I said with a sigh, making her force herself to stop crying before she rubbed her tear from her eyes. “I will not be adding you to my team...”

Her face filled with distress, making me place my hand on her before she looked at me.

“But I will keep you around until I feel you have earned a place at my side.” I said as I placed her amulet on her, making her change back into human form and completely naked. “Until then when I am in public, you are the sexy April that will make my days more… interesting.”

I glanced down her body with a growing smile.

“Damn I love your body.” I said making everyone giggle as I started to dress her. “But when I am with you with only my team and friends nearby, you are my Mew. Please make yourself comfortable with me and my team. You’ll become my beloved Mew eventually once I grasp that you are a the rarest Pokemon in the world and I have you as my teammate if I so choose.”

“Thank you so much.” She said as she hugged me. “You won’t regret it.”

“I know I won't.” I said as I bit my lip. “Not with that body in both forms.”

She pulled back with an embarrassed smile.

“Welcome to the gang, my girlfriend named April AKA Mew.” I said making her smile widen to with love. “Please don’t hesitate to ask anything.”

She nodded as I placed her Pokeball in my bag then turned around to see Mitch, the boy and his father staring at Mew in disbelief.

“Well, back to my gym challenge.” I said. “Excuse me my effective wall of friends and Pokemon. You are in the way.”

Everyone smiled as they moved out of the way, making me walk passed them and into the Gym before feeling a freezing bite nip at my exposed legs.

“Damn, someone need to turn off the AC.” I whined, making an old man chuckle at the back of the gym.

I stepped in closer, just as a gasp filled the air before my foot slipped out from under me once I stepped on ice covered floor that sorta looked like a mirror with how smooth it was, then everything went black.


	33. A Tank Battle

I woke to a man dressed in heavy arctic clothes as he held me and Storm.

“Are you okay honey.” He asked with worry.

“Yes, not even a headache.” I said. “Why is there so much ice in the place?”

“My gym leader like to test his challengers before he battles them.” He said as he checked my head before looking to his hand. “You’re fine.”

“Test of what, not freezing to death.” I asked with a whine, making that same man hoot out a laugh.

“No honey, agility and puzzle solving skills.” He said.

“Great.” I said with an excited smile. “Something I am a master of. Well, that is if I am aware of what I was walking on. I thought it was a mirror that was made by a perverted mind.”

He chuckled as his face filled with color before he pulled me to a stand.

“Not me, so no need to worry about that.” He said. “Now that you have my attention and see you are okay, I’m going to have to beat all your Pokemon and sent them back outside to get healed up.”

“Yeah good luck with that.” I said, making him chuckle as he looked to them.

“I think I can do it.” He said, then his smile faded as he saw Entei.”

“He's not part of my team.” I said, making Entei sigh as he nodded. “Forgive me Entei.”

“I know.” He said. “I just hope I can earn my spot back at your side.”

He walked to the sidelines as the man stepped back before sending out a Pokeball that revealed a Swinub.

“My god, can they get any more cuter after each time I see one?” I asked, making the man chuckle as the Swinub smiled.

“Sorry honey, already taken.” The Swinub said. “Charm won't work to my Oblivious Ability.”

“Thanks for that info I didn’t expect to get from you.” I said, making his smile fade.

“Wait, you can understand me?” He asked, making me giggle as I nodded.

“Too late, can’t unhear what I heard.” I said, making him whine as he looked at his trainer to see him look at me in confusion before looking to is Pokemon, then he sighed.

“Really the rumors are true?” He whined, making Swinub whine as he nodded before he sighed. “Well watch what you say from now on with sensitive info like that.”

“Okay, you first Striker if no one objects.” I said.

“Nope not me.” Storm said. “I stand no chance against a ground type. Doubt Shade will abject for the same reason.”

Striker step out while the other got behind me.

“Use Dig.” The man said.

“No, uh ah, let's not and say we did.” I said while I shook my head as Swinub dove underground. “Earthquake.”

“Smart.” The man said with a smile just as the ground broke up around Swinub and spat him out, but he didn’t get back up.

“Damn, how much did you train?” I yelped.

“Quite a bit.” Striker said with a smile. “I found the ice path that your mom was talking about to see how dangerous it is and get an idea of what to protect you from. They’re are Pokemon in there that are quite tough, but I didn't see the beartic she was talking about. These little guys included, but they aren’t among the tough ones.”

“Hay now.” Swinub whined. “I’m still learning.”

“Good to know.” I said with as smile as I sent a pulse at him. “Go to your trainers side now.”

Swinub did as he was told as the trainer stared in disbelief.

“What did that feel like?” He asked. “Is it overwhelming like everyone says?”

I sent a pulse at him, making him gasp as he staggered back.

“Yep.” He said, making me giggle as he blink a few times. “Come on, recover from the spinning.”

I giggled again as he regained his footing before he looked at me.

“Thanks for the morning Energy Root tea that I forgot to drink.” He said with a smile. “Don’t do it to me again please.”

“I won't.” I said. “One free sample with curiosity then the rest requires a question, well unless you piss me off, then you are on the ground with more spinning then you can fathom.”

“Good to know.” He said with a nervous smile, then held out my reward.

“Really that quick?” I asked, making his smile turn to frustration while the man from before hooted again.

“Quiet old man.” He growled. “You aren’t going to be much difference with her.”

“Maybe.” The man said and sounded to be in his sixties.

“That must be Pryce that my mother told me about.” I said, making him nod.

I took the money, then looked to the ice to see nothing, but tile like squares under the ice before I noticed a hallway on the other side of the room while a few rocks were randomly placed around the room.

I placed my foot on the ice, making it crack.

“Acrobatic it is.” I said.

“I wouldn't do that.” The man said just as I leap out onto the ice.

The moment my hand touched the ice they started to slide, making me push myself towards the door and started to perform flips.

“Or you can.” The man said as I got to the door. “Damn that’s awesome. Problem is, your Pokemon.”

I looked to them to see them staring at me in disbelief as Pikachu was still holding on to my shirt with excitement on her face. I giggled from that face and rubbed her cheek.

Looks like I’ll have to call them back.” I said with a sigh, making Mew walk with Entei to the next room along the bleachers, then I did just that.

Once they were called in, I turned around and noticed the next room was a little bigger and had more rocks.

“Really, not much of a challenge.” I said, making Pryce chuckle.

“Yes, your Agility is way better than mine will ever be.” He said. “Way better than your mother’s now that I remember why you look familiar to me.”

“Say something bad about my mom and you will regret it, old man.” I growled.

“Forgive me child.” He said. “I meant no disrespect. Now please continue your amazing display of agility and entertain my successors that need to prove themselves that they can defend my gym.”

“Gladly, but none of them will be able to face me if this is my challenge.” I said, then I leaped out and pushed myself to a rock as I felt the ice was a lot more slippery than last time.

I leaped toward the other rock, then slid across the ice with one hand to keep me from falling. As I slid, I noticed the ice cracked where I hit, making me look down under me to see a room below with trainers staring in disbelief.

“Ha, trainer trap denied.” I said as I got to the rock. “I’m not letting you tire my team out that easily.”

Pryce chuckled.

“Very good, you saw through one angle of my plan.” He said. “The other angle was to make them stronger.”

“I don’t think they need help with that to tell you the truth.” I said with a nervous chuckle. “I don’t dare ask what my trump card level is now to prevent the risk of me fainting from it.”

Mew giggled with Entei as they nodded. I leaped toward the door and crouched down in a stable stance and slid toward it. Once I got there, Pryce chuckled again.

“God, you are amazing child.” Pryce said. “You are beating my challenge way faster than any other.”

“Way differently too.” A boy said under me, making me look down to see him looking up my skirt with a cherry as he rubbed his mound.

“Perv.” I said with a giggle before he bit his lip.

I stood up and walked into the final room to see Pryce in the far end that had a few trainers trying to line themselves up to where I had to fight with them.

“Sorry, not happening.” I said as I shook my head. “I’m bypassing you all.”

Pryce chuckled as he smiled in amusement, then I leaped towards a rock making me nearly slip right on the spot, but I slid across one knee.

“Damn how do you get it so slippery?” I asked.

“It’s machine made.” He said with a smile.

I looked to the trainers that was waiting for me in hope to get on their path and would have if I didn’t have a plan to avoid them.

I climbed over the rock, making Pryce chuckle as the trainers sighed and sat down once they saw my plan.

“I guess they aren’t allowed to touch the ice.” I said.

“Correct.” He said. “It will mess up the puzzle for the challengers.”

I leaped out and landed on all fours before sliding toward him.

“So hot.” The boy squeaked with Mitch, making me look down to see the boy running with me with his phone taking pictures.

I growled and sent a pulse at him.

“Don’t put those on the internet.” I growled as he fell to the ground.

My hand hit solid ground, making me look up to see the old man smiling proudly as he leaned on his cane like a noblemen while is stance made him look like he didn’t even need that cane.

“Youth and their unlimited energy.” He said. “I so miss those days.”

“I can help you there.” I said with a grin.

“Please, I need a boost to make it to the end of the day.” He said with an exhausted nod.

I smiled and sent a pulse at him, making him gasp as I stood up straight before he took a deep breath.

“Much better.” He said before sending out all my team, making him look at each one with a smile.

“Nice to meet you all even though I doubt I’ll get to battle all of you with the power she displayed on TV.” He said. “But one can hope that I can.”

He stepped back, then sent out a dark colored Pokemon that I never seen before.

“So freaking cute.” I squeaked. “Where do I get one?”

“Mount silver.” He said.

“Really, that's where the slaver camp that held me was at.” I said.

"Thank you for that info.” Jenny said, making me look at her to see her staring at me in disbelief as my mom stood next to her with the same face, then she wrote it down on a notepad. “Tell me more.”

“I can’t, it was hidden in a forest and the man that bought me and took me home by air. I said. “I was so fixated on trying to see if he was really taking me home or somewhere else to do something to me. He can tell you more.”

“I know the man since my sister informed me that he can be trusted.” She said as she nodded. “I will have to get her to tell me more or meet with him myself so I can keep a lookout for more hideouts holding children and Pokemon. Now please show me your Pokemon's power that your mother told me about and entertain us while you do it.”

“Gladly.” I said with a smile, making her smile with my mom, then looked to the Pokemon I was to face. “First off, what are you?”

I pulled out my Pokedex and move over him.

“Sneasel, Sharp Claw Pokemon, current level is forty-five and he is a Dark Ice type.” It said. “Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy.”

“Not likely with my Pokemon.” I said with a giggle as I put way my Pokedex. “My Pokemon don’t startle easy.”

“I think your Sudowoodo might with my rain dance.” Sneasel said with a mischievous grin.

“Pah, I am the master of the clouds.” Sudowoodo said, but it came out with slight nervousness in it, making Sneasel hissed with laughter as he grinned devilishly.

“Enough taunting her Pokemon.” Pryce said as he rolled his eyes with a smile. “Choose my target sweetie.”

“I'll take that challenge.” Sudowoodo said as he stepped forward.

“Are you sure?” I asked, making him nod. “If he has Rain Dance then he has a water attack too.”

“I am the master of the rain clouds and they obey me not that puny egg snatcher.” He said.

“I’m sorry, what.” I said.

“Don’t listen to him.” Sneasel said quickly with worry on his face. “I’m not that kind of Pokemon anymore if your trying to raise an egg.”

I looked at him, then he sighed.

“My kind like to eat Pokemon eggs.” He said.

“I don’t have any, so no need to worry.” I said. “Use Rock Slide to start off this battle please.”

“Really hate that move.” Sneasel whined.

“Dodge and use rain dance.” Pryce said.

“No, not now, not ever!” Sudowoodo growled as several hundred rocks formed over Sneasel, making him stare at it in panic.

“Oh shit.” He whined, making me bust out laughing before he was smothered in rocks.

“Show him whos boss.” I said with a giggle, making Sudowoodo smile with Pryce.

“Are you able to battle still buddy?” Pryce asked with no worry at all.

“Just give me a second.” Sneasel moan. “Almost got it.”

Just as he said it, the rocks shattered, revealing him as he stood up.

“Damn that was scary.” He said with a gasp.

“I bet.” I said with a giggle before the rocks faded away. “Get ready for the second wave.”

Just as I said that he looked up to see the rocks appearing.

“Come on.” He whined just as they came down before he moaned. “Sorry buddy, that’s all I got.”

“That’s fine.” He said with a smile as he called him back. “We knew she was a force to be reckoned with.”

The rocks faded as I rubbed Sudowoodo’s shoulder.

“Good job.” I said. “Now you can calm your nerves.”

He nodded as he took a deep breath before Pryce sent out Dewgong

“Oh not good.” Sudowoodo squeaked. “Change me out.”

“Of course.” I said as I pulled him behind me. “You’re turn Storm.”

Storm leaped off my shoulder as I stepped back a few feet.

“Start off with a bang girlfriend.” I said, making her chuckled mischievously like she always does.

“Counter with ice beam.” Pryce said.

Bolts came down from the sky, but Dewgong rolled out of the way and shot a thick beam of ice once she got to her belly, hitting Storm directly and started to freeze solid. I gasp as I pulled off my bag.

“Calm honey.” Pryce said in worry when he saw my worry. “Pokemon can withstand being frozen and it don’t hurt as much as it did for you. Don’t know how you survived it though.”

“Sheer luck.” Entei said. “I felt it was close with her life force.”

He sighed as shook his head as I sprayed a Full Heal on the ice, making it start to bubble as the ice started to melt away.

“Thanks.” Storm said with worry on her face as she kissed me. “Please don’t cry.”

I nodded as I stood up straight, then backed away.

“Another.” Pryce said.

“Counter with double kick.” I said.

Storm took off running toward Dewgong as he shot a beam at her, but she leaped over it just in time before slamming both her feet into him, sending him flying into a barrier just before he smashed into a throne that looked expensive.

“So glad they made these barrier mandatory to install for gyms.” Pryce said with a sigh of relief. “That throne is an antique.”

“Sorry about that.” Storm said.

“It’s fine sweetie.” He said with a smile. “Can you still battle buddy?”

He didn’t move, making him sigh.

“Guess not.” He said, making me send a pulse at Dewgong, waking him up and look around.

“Thanks.” Pryce said as he called him back. “But I don’t keep my Pokemon out during work hours.”

“That’s fine, I like healing and want to be the best nurse Joy.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Not far off on the beauty honey.” He said with a grin. “However, I think you passed her ability on healing.”

I smiled as I nodded

“Okay my last Pokemon.” He said as he sent out his Pokeball, revealing a Mamoswine that stood around nine feet.

“Hello big girl.” I said.

“Boy.” He growled as he glared at me.

“My bad, no offense, don’t sit on me.” I said as I took a step back, making the spectators chuckle as he smiled.

“He would too if you pissed him off.” Pryce said with a chuckle. “Use earthquake.”

“Come on with that move and my Storm!” I growled. “That’s three times in a freaking row. Quick use double kick as you try to out move that move.”

Storm took off running, then leaped over a crack as it opened up, but fell right into another just as she came down.

“Crap.” I growled, making Pryce chuckle.

“Good try.” He said before Storm was spat out.

She landed on her feet before she trembled with exhaustion in her face as she looked at me.

“Can you move?” I asked.

“No.” She whined as she fell to the ground.

“It’s okay.” I said as I sent a pulse at her, making her stand up and run to me before leaping to my shoulder.

“Your turn Ribbons.” I said. “I am not letting my Shade suffer the same fate.”

“Thanks for that.” Shade said as Ribbons leaped out into the battlefield,

“Alright Iron tail.” I said, making him smile as he charge at Mamoswine.

“Toxic.” Pryce said.

Mamoswine shot a glob of purple goop at Ribbons, making him leap up, but didn’t clear the move in time just as his tail turned into metal, then he slammed down onto Mamoswine, taking him to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Pryce ask as Ribbons wined before dry heaving.

“Yes, just a scratch.” Mamoswine said as he rolled to his feet, making me pull out a Full Heal and spray Ribbons.

“Thank you, but I think that one is going to make me sick for awhile.” Ribbons whine. “That smell is awful.”

“Can you fight still?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Then use Iron tail until he falls.” I said. “It’s your best move to win this round.”

“Right.” He said as I stood up and went back to my spot.

“Thrash.” Pryce said, making each Pokemon charge at each other.

Once they collided, my ribbons looked puny compare to him and he was trampled into the ground.

“God, I know how that feels.” I whined.

“I’m okay.” Ribbons moaned as he struggled to stand up.

Once he did Mamoswine was already on him before got crushed into the ground.

“Not anymore” He moaned, making Mamoswine chuckle.

“Cute.” He said.

I sent a pulse into him.

“I think I need to see Joy still.” Ribbons whined as he limped to me. “I think he broke something and you didn’t heal that.”

I sighed as I called him in.

“Good try buddy.” I said as Pryce stared at me in worry.

“Sorry about that.” Mamoswine said.

“It’s fine, he’ll live.” I said.

“Looks like it’s your turn Shade, that last thrash will not affect you so you have nothing to worry.” I said.

“Until the earthquake that is.” Pryce mumbled.

“I heard that.” Shade whined as he stepped out, making Mamoswine run him over. “Don’t worry Maggie, I think I can take it. He don’t look too strong.”

Once Mamoswine stopped running he started to stagger as he became confused.

“Hang in there buddy.” Pryce said. “Use earthquake.

“Energy Ball.” I said.

“Oh good move.” Jenny said. “That’s my favorite for my Victreebel.”

“It’s one of my favorites too now that I seen the effects it has.” Shade said before he started to summon the ball, but before he could launch it the ground opened up and swallowed him up.

“God, I hate that move now.” I whined, making Pryce chuckle.

“It’s my favorite and will be using it until you are defeated.” He said as Shade was spat out.

“Copy that boss.” Mamoswine said as Shade fell to the ground with a daze. “Still a little dizzy though.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Pryce said. “Just focus on recovering.”

“Can you still fight?” I asked.

“My god that was overwhelming.” He moaned. “Sorry Maggie.”

“It’s okay.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him get up and walk to me with depression on his face.

I crouched down to him and grabbed him.

“I said it’s okay.” I said.

“I know, but I can’t believe I was one shotted.” He whined, making me smile.

“Just train harder and next time this won't happen.” I said. “I’m not upset. We know that we are going to win.”

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled as he looked to Vanquisher. “I’m kinda scared of him now that I watched him train in secret. He even took on Raikou and Suicune alone last night taking them both out like it was nothing.”

Vanquisher busted out laughing.

“A ghost scared?” He yelped with more laughter. “Priceless.”

“Quiet.” Shade growled. “Or I might have to Thunderbolt you.”

“I'd take that challenge anytime.” Vanquisher said. “Tell me the time place and date after this battle.”

“Oh enough you two.” I said as Pryce grinned with amusement. “Go on out Striker, Speed is key here. Blaze Kick”

“Right.” Striker said, making him run toward Mamoswine before becoming a blur as he kicked him at Pryce, making him yelp out as he leaped to the ground.

“Damn, how in the hell did you send him flying that far!” Pryce yelped in fear as he used his cane to get to his feet.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes sweetie.” He said. “I may be old, but I am not brittle. This cane is for my back when my arthritis hits.”

“You do realize this cold don’t help any, right?” I asked.

“Yes, that is why I’m looking to retire soon.” He said. “But I need a successor. Are you interested?”

“Nope, I want adventure, not sitting in this freezing place.” I said, making him chuckle.

“That’s understandable.” He said with a smile as he looked to Mamoswine that was still standing.

“Is he the one that whipped you so many times?” I whined as I looked at my mom, making her nod nervously before Pryce chuckled.

“Yeah, she was so damn desperate to keep him down too with Dragonite's iron tail.” He said with a chuckle. “Then finally did after the third attempt. That was a fun battle.”

“What level is he?” I asked.

“Seventy.” He said. “He’s my hardest worker and likes to grind when I switch my Pokemon to give them a day of rest.”

“Well that’s not good.” Striker whined. “I’m only level forty-five.”

“Like I said, failing is no biggy on me.” I said. “My trump card’s failing don’t even mean anything.”

I glanced to him.

“If he can be defeated that is.” I mumbled, making him chuckle.

“Not yet I haven’t.” He said. “Not once in my life. Then again, I did fight dirty when I was but a Psyduck. I miss those days.”

Pryce chuckled.

“Okay enough daydreaming.” He said. “Attack.”

“Blaze Kick.” I said, making Striker charge at Mamoswine, but Mamoswine stopped staggering from recovering from confusion and stomped on the ground, making the ground open up.

Striker gasped and leaped up before pounding his foot into Mamoswine sending him flying as Striker fell into the fissure.

“Crap.” I whined as I watched him get ground up before getting spat out. “There is no end to this is there.”

“Afraid not.” Pryce said with a chuckle before I sent out a pulse to Striker.

He stood up and walked to me with frustration on his face, making me grab his groin as he got to me.

He gasped as he looked at me before I hugged him.

“Don’t be upset.” I said as I fondled him.

“Stop honey.” He whispered forcefully. “I don't want to have my dick hanging out.”

I giggled as I let him go before I looked to Sudowoodo to see him smiling with the others.

“Are we trying?” I asked.

“Yes, I stand a chance against him now that I’m level sixty-five.” He said.

“Barely have a chance.” Mamoswine mumbled, making him growled as he charged at him.

“Did you have to antagonize him?” Pryce growled. “You know they always fight harder when angered.

“Rock Slide.” I said, making rocks appeared over him and Pryce.

“Not me!” He yelped as he leaped out of the way.

“Then get off the battlefield old man.” Sudowoodo growled. “You're too close to him.”

Rocks buried Mamoswine and barely missed Pryce.

“Got to love your Rash nature when your not against me.” I said with a giggle.

“Is that all you got!” Mamoswine roar as he shattered through the mountain of rock, then stomped on the ground, making it open up to swallow Sudowoodo.

“Come on come on come on.” I said as my hands fidgeted with each other, then watch him get spat out before he landed on his feet.

“I’m okay.” Sudowoodo said. “Barely a scratch.”

“Ha, yeah right, I see you sweating.” Mamoswine said before laughing, making Sudowoodo glare at him.

“Rock slide.” I said, just as more rocks appeared over him.

“Pathetic.” Mamoswine said with a chuckle before Sudowoodo growled, making ten times the amount of rocks appear.

“What did I say!” Pryce growled. “Now you have to work extra hard to dodge and survive this one.”

“Sorry boss.” Mamoswine whined just before being buried, then smashed out of this rock before he mumbled. “Still but a flea to me.”

He stomped on the ground, making Sudowoodo look at me in worry as he was swallowed up before I sighed since I knew Mamoswine wasn’t telling a lie about him sweating. Once he was spat out he moaned as he landed on his feet, then fell to the ground.

“Damn it.” He moaned.

I sent him a pulse, making him stand up and walked to me with his best blank face he can muster. I grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it before looking to Vanquisher.

“You only need but flick him and he will go to sleep.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded.

“Pretty much.” He said as he stepped into the battlefield.

“Your high level should get us a fat paycheck with Pay Day.” I said.

“Right.” He said with a smile and charged at Mamoswine. “By the way did you notice the money I gave you each night as I trained?”

“No I didn’t.” I said. “I was so busy trying to stay calm with all the stupidity.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that.” He said in discontent and stopped in front of Mamoswine. “Let us deal with that.”

“Easier said than done when it’s targeting me.” I said.

He sighed as he looked to Mamoswine that stared at him nervously.

“Is that sweat I see?” He asked, making me giggle. “I’ll even give you the first move big guy.”

Mamoswine raised his foot.

“Not!” Vanquisher said and smack him across the room, sending a ton of coins everywhere, making me giggle as Mamoswine stood up with fear in his face.

“Boss this one isn’t even close to my level if I just barely survived that weak move.” He said nervously as he panted slightly. “I think he might be maxed.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” Pryce said with my mom, making vanquisher bust out laughing.

“Another.” I said, but before he could, Mamoswine's Earthquake swallowed him up then spat him out.

“Pah, a sliver of my strength.” Vanquisher said. “Well worth the pay that you dished out for my love.”

He smacked him and sent him flying again, but he didn’t get up.

“Good try buddy.” Pryce said nervously as he looked at me. “What level is he?”

“The last time I checked, level ninety.” I said.

“Damn!” My mom yelped. “Baby, I would like to borrow him.”

“Sorry mom, I don’t give any my Pokemon up if they wish to stay with me all the time.” I said. “You got my Scyther to help you.”

“Yeah, he’s kinda not strong enough for the dragons I’m facing and he’s starting to lose faith in himself.” She said with a slight whine. “I fear he might run away from me in his shame.”

Pryce tapped my shoulder, making me look at him to see him hold up my reward. I took it and put it away before I noticed I was becoming rich with Vanquisher’s earnings.

“How are you not choking with all your earnings?” I asked.

“I can’t carry anymore or I will be.” He said with a giggle. “I’m just giving all of it to you now. I know you will take care of me and I will keep bringing in the dough each night as you do that.”

“The Technical Machine is called Hail.” Pryce said, making me nod. “Thank you for showing me that I’m not even close to being the strongest man alive.”

“I’m not a man.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Right, forgive me.” He said. “But you know what I meant. Use the glass path to get back.”

“What glass path?” I asked just as I spotted one coming out of the ground along the spectators room, making me start walking it.

Once I got there, my mom hugged me as she stared at Golduck with a proud smile.

“Thank you for ensuring that you can protect my daughter.” She said.

“Not really.” Vanquisher said. “She’s got that covered just fine. She even save me from a head shot last night during the gang attacks.

I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes.


	34. Too Many Pokemon, but Things Work Out

“Crap.” Vanquisher whined. “Please don’t freak out honey.”

I opened my eyes to see my mom’s chest glowing orange slightly as she stared at me in worry.

“Sorry, that’s twice I heard you could have died on me.” I said as pushed the feeling away, making the glow go away.

My mom let me go as Mitch hugged me.

“Okay, no more cling-ons please.” I said, making everyone giggle as he let go

“So what are you going to do next?” My mom asked. “I don’t think you wish to head to the Ice Path just yet.” She said. “It’s getting dark and it will be way below freezing then.”

“Then I will spend the...” I stopped talking as someone grabbed my ass, making look back to see the boy in the trap room holding me with a cherry face.

I grabbed his hand and pull it off me before pointed to Mitch as he stare at him in anger. The boy looked to him, then nervousness filled his face.

“Sorry, didn’t know she was taken.” He said, making Mitch sigh as he nodded.

“Don’t do it again without asking.” He said.

“As I was saying, I’ll be staying the night at the Pokecenter.” I said as the boy walked back into the gym with frustration on his face.

“Okay with that time, can I please borrow your...” My mom started to beg.

“No, I’ll never leave her side.” Vanquisher said, making my mom look at him, then to me.

“I didn’t catch all that.” She said, making me repeat it before she sighed. “Damn it. I can’t move with this...”

She stopped talking as she glanced to Mitch nervously, making him giggle as he walked into the store.

“Almost called her a bitch in front of him.” She mumbled. “She can really be Krabby at times.”

I giggled as I stepped into the Pokecenter.

“Okay sorry guys.” I said. “I must get in the habit of doing this at least once a day now that I know you guys get into some scraps during my sleep if I have a maxed Pokemon now.”

I pulled everyone in until i spotted Entei’s ball, then looked to him to see him staring with hope before I smiled and called him in. I turned to Joy as she smiled as I held up the balls, making her smile fade as she took them.

I pulled out Mew’s Pokeball, then saw Mew smile.

“Can you read thoughts?” I thought, making hers smile as she nodded, then looked to Joy before saying. “I have a Pokemon that gave themselves up to me, but I didn’t touch the ball.”

“Oh happens all the time, but I have some bad news for you.” She said as she grabbed the ball. “You can only have six Pokemon on your team at a time, not eight. And two will have to go home.”

“What, no, not happening.” I said. “My team is perfect. Can I have two as travailing companions?”

Entei came out of the ball, making us look at him.

“I volunteer to go home.” He said with a sigh. “I am just baggage right now anyways.”

“Come on.” I whined. “You know why I don’t wish you to fight for me.”

“I know, but I feel I’m holding you back now.” He said.

“I didn’t say you had to leave her.” Joy said in worry.

“The ball can go home, but the Pokemon doesn’t.” She said. “However you can’t fight for her. You are to just watch. You can’t even do a move for her like cut since your ball is too far away from her and that will prevent it from happening.”

“Can I train on my own?” He asked.

“Yes, just not obey her.” She said, then smiled. “Or defend her if you were thinking of a loophole. The only time you can attack is when you are at least five hundred yards from her since no move has that far of range. You can carry her, touch her...”

Her eyes looked around to the people slowly to see them not staring at Entei.

“Mate with her.” She mumbled under her breath, making us giggle. “Just not attack near her.”

“That’s fine.” He said. “I just wish to be at her side really. I just wish she didn’t tear herself up for refusing me on the team. Even if she found a way to block that feeling from herself, I still can see it from time to time as she looks at me.”

He looked at me as I stared at him.

“Yes that is the reason I really am depressed honey.” He said.

“Really, you could read my thoughts the whole time?” I growled, making him giggle and shook his head.

“No, I’m not like Celebi and Mew or a few others that you haven’t met yet.” He said.

“Okay good.” I said. “I’m so glad Mew don’t blurt them out like Celebi does.”

I took a deep breath and grabbed his ball before passing it to my mom.

“I’ll allow that.” I said

“Can I use him?” My mom asked.

“That’s up to him.” I said

“No, I will not obey you.” Entei said. “I belong only to her.”

My mom let out a whimper as she put the ball in her bag.

Joy tried to use Mew’s ball before looking to it.

“Where is it?” She asked. “I need to confirm that it belongs to you and you didn’t steal it.”

“Um, that’s something we don’t wish to tell with this many people around.” Mew said.

“Who are you?” Joy asked, then her eyes widened as she dropped the ball, making me catch it. Not possible. Why would someone as rare as you choose to partner with a human?”

“Because she is the best and most entertaining friend in the world.” Mew said, making her smile and nod.

“What’s going on?” My mom said in worry.

We looked at her, then Joy and Mew looked at me as Mew nodded.

“She’s Mew in a human disguise.” I said softly, making her mouth drop open in disbelief.

“Show me please.” She said, making Mew shake her head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t trust you after seeing you try to steal her crystal while she slept.” Mew said. “My form is a trinket and I don’t wish it stolen.”

My mom nodded as she sighed in disappointment.

“Well you need to be in the ball for me to register you to her.” Joy said. “Then you need to pick another Pokemon to send home since you still have one too many with her.”

“What if I change my mind about being register to her.” Mew asked as she looked to me in worry.

“She can’t use you.” She said.

Mew whined as she looked at me.

“Fine, I’ll be on the cheerleading team.” Mew said with a sigh.

“Sorry honey.” Joy said

“Be right back.” I said as I grabbed Mew’s hand. “Oh and check out Ribbons for me. He think he broke something.”

She gasped as she turned to the machine before activating it.

“Dang it, he did.” She said. “I’ll have to keep him over night.”

“I’m staying the night and I have nothing else to do that isn’t in the town.” I said.

“Okay, good.” She said as she pulled him off the machine while a Chancy moved a stretcher to her.”

She sent him out and gave me the ball before I kissed Ribbons.

“Get well soon buddy.” I said, making him smile and kiss me.

Chancy took him away as I looked to Joy.

“My Pokemon are available if you or your staff have some stress to release.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“Thank you honey.” She said.

“I’ll make sure Ribbons gets that treatment right away.” Chancy said.

“Oh god yes, I need that!” Ribbons yelped, making me giggle.

A ding sounded, making Joy pass me my Pokemon before I pulled Mew to a room. Someone grabbed my hand, making me look to the person to see my mom looking at Mew.

“May I look with the trinket removed from you?” She asked. “I just wish to see you, not that.”

I pulled out my Pokedex and moved it over Mew.

“What's her Pokedex entry?” I asked.

“There are a few of them.” It said.

“Just the one you last said for her.” I said.

“Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it.” It said.

My mom smiled as she looked at Mew, making her smile.

“Fine, but do not peak or I will not let you see me again.” Mew said. “Pokedex say entry number six for me.”

“Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokemon. It said. “It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.”

My mom sighed as she nodded.

“I won’t peek.” She said.

I pulled Mew into the room before turning to the door to see Joy stopping it.

“Can I see?” She asked, making Mew giggle.

“Of course.” She said. “You and your family are one of my favorite families and I trust you with the knowledge of my trinket. So you can watch me take it off if you wish.”

Joy smiled as she stepped in, then closed the door before closing the blinds, then pressed a button on the wall, making the vents seal up preventing anything from getting through.

“Wow, talk about security.” I said.

“We had a bio-weapon attack on one of our Centers once.” She said. “The military manage to cover it up and the government made upgrades.” She said.

“Well that’s for the best.” I said. “No need to make a panic. No one likes a panicked trainer after finding their Pokemon could have died.”

“Yeah.” She said in uncertainty. “Problem is none survived the attack to even cause a panic.”

“Well, enough of that.” Mew said. “I don’t wish to feel unsafe here.”

She nodded as she looked to her before glancing around her body from her being completely naked now.

“Damn.” Mew said with a giggle as she passed me her clothes and backpack. “Even you like my body.”

She smiled as she bit her lip.

“Continue.” Joy said. “I will be needing Golduck after this.”

We giggled as Mew grabbed her amulet and gave it to her.

“Please don’t betray my trust on letting you hold that.” She said as she started to glow.

Joy nodded as she stared at her in disbelief. Once Mew appeared in her true form her face filled with love.

“So cute.” She squeak, making us giggle. “If only you were a boy.”

“I can do just as good.” She said as she pulled out the strap-on, making her laugh in disbelief.

“How on earth did you get that and look like her age?” She asked. “Wait never mind, I don’t wish her think any different of what you had to do.”

“I won’t.” I said, then held up my Pokeball to Joy. “I think I know how to since she told me she changes her form every month before she found me, so I think she became older.”

Joy smiled as Mew nodded while she held the ball up to Mew before calling her in, then gave the amulet to me, making me put the amulet in my panties before putting them in Mew’s backpack.

Joy released the lock down before leaving the room, then she looked to my mom as she looked into the room.

“Not yet Kris.” Joy said. “I need to make sure she is registered first.”

My mom nodded as she stepped back, making Joy walk to her desk then leaped over it and put it on the counter.

“ID.” She said as she held out her hand, making me place my Pokedex in her hand.

She looked at, then smiled.

“Been awhile since I seen one of these.” She said as she set it in a machine, then placed the Pokeball on the machine. “I wonder how Ash is doing.”

“Registration complete.” The computer said before it ejected my Pokedex, making her give it to me before getting ready to release Mew."

“No!” I yelped just as Mew came out of her ball.

“I’m so sorry.” Joy said in worry as everyone look at Mew in disbelief, then to me.

“Why is she getting all the legendaries!” A man whined. “I want one.”

Something touched my backpack, making me look back to see Joy trying to hide Mew’s Pokeball in my bag.

“I’m so sorry, please don't use her during gym battles with more than six with you.” She whispered. “It will get you disqualified. I didn’t even think about her value to everyone when I sent her out. Please don’t leave in fear of her being stolen.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “I don’t plan on letting her out of my sight or use her in battle since she will attract attention to me.

She nodded as she zipped the bag up, then looked at Mew.

“Looks like you will be staying in this form for while.” I said.

“I don’t mind.” She said, then her eyes glowed before locking to her bag, then it stopped glowing. “Don’t let anyone have that bag please. May I keep that underwear. I don’t have any.”

I giggled and nodded, then looked to my mom to see her staring at Mew in awe, making me move to her and start french kissing her.

“What are you doing?” She yelped as she pushed me back.

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought you were requesting service, making her smile with a cheery for a face as Mew giggled. “Ready to take it to home?”

She giggled again as her face became darker.

“Sure.” She said though her teeth, making me giggle as I pulled Mew to me, then walked my mom to a room.

“Guys come out please.” I said. “Pick a target. You too for my mom’s team.”

Everyone on my team broke free and ran into a room in the back, making my mom smile as I pulled her into the room, then closed the door and locked it.

As I moved to the bed, her Pokemon came out, making us look at them.

“Don’t mind us, we wish to watch.” Dragonite said. “And I don’t wish to fuck anything just yet, so don’t be flustered with us for not listening.”

“I actually wish to participate.” Scyther said, making us giggle.

“Okay, I don’t mind that.” My mom said. “Take my ass while another take the other hole as I take my daughter.

“Oh before we do this.” I said as I looked to Scyther. “You are to train each night when she sleeps and never leave my mom like she is fearing. My Vanquisher was level sixty something… Sixty-three I think. And he became level one hundred in a month from working so hard, so you can become just as powerful too. New plan, all of you train at night, not just him. My Pokemon manage to fine time to mate with me if I wake up looking like a sweet roll covered in frosting each morning, so you can do it the same for her too.

Everyone giggle with a grin before they nodded.

“Mom before you object, this will help you against your final badge too.” I said.

“I know, I would have objected if you didn’t tell me, but not anymore.” She said. “You guys can now walk with me as I travel too. Just refrain from touching me in front of people.”

“No one cares.” I said. “My Pokemon do it all the time.”

“Jeez, how do you get indestructible nerves?” She asked in disbelief.

“Easy, pretend no one is watching, then once that feels normal pretend everyone is in on it, it makes the orgasm some much more powerful.”

She giggled, then started to take off my clothes.

“Do you mind if I fuck your Mew instead of my trainer?” Scyther asked.

Mew giggled as she looked at me, then nodded.

“Sure, why not.” She said. “She will be occupied for a few minutes anyways.”

My mom picked me up once I was stripped and put me on the bed before starting to eat me out as she put her ass up, making Chomper take her pussy while Dragonite took flight and took her ass. She yelped out as her ass got penetrated.

“Easy honey, lube isn’t there.” She said.

“Crap forgot.” He said as he pulled some out of her bag, then started to apply it as he fucked slowly, making my mom start to eat me out again.

I closed my eyes as she started to tease my nipples with her finger tips, making jolts shoot through them.

“My god, the rumors of legendary pussy is true.” Scyther moaned before he grunted.

“Not so loud.” My mom growled.

“Mom remember, no one cares.” I said, making her sigh. “Pokemon are royalty in this world and they have all the privileges pretty much.”

“If only.” Mew said. “I swear there are more resistance to captured Pokemon, then wild.

“Then why did you let me capture you?” I asked.

“You are the only person that let Pokemon rule you.” She said. “If they say they want, you say they get.”

“Sounds like her.” My mom said as my end started to creep up on me, making me grab my mom’s head and start grinding her face.

She giggled as she sucked on my clit before teasing it with her teeth, making me let out a yelp from that and came hard.

“Oh, thanks for telling me about that one.” I moaned. “Form now on I want my Pokemon to bite that when I’m about to explode.”

She giggled as she licked me clean, then turned me around before French kissing me as someone got on top of me.

“Easy with her.” My mom said.

“I know.” A new voice said.

“Who is that?” I asked. “Why does he sound ten?”

“Close, I’m twelve.” He said. “My name is Granbull and I’m your mother’s newest weapon against the dragons. Though I am no match to them just yet.”

“Where in the hell did you find a Granbull?” I asked. “I couldn’t even find a Snubbull.”

“She evolved me form a Snubbull and I’m from route 38.” He said.

“No your not.” I said “I know that route by the back of my hand.”

“We are kinda rare In in that route.” He said. “My gender included. She got me during a swarm event as my pack was gathering food. You’ll find us more common on Route 35 since my pack is based there.”

“Please don’t make me feel bad anymore.” My mom whined. “I didn’t know you were trying to feed your pack.”

“No it’s okay, I’m actually glad you got me, my pack refused to let me fuck as much as you do. Can I stick it in her now?”

I giggled with my mom.

“Yes honey.” She said. “Just be careful when you knot her.”

He pushed in me, making me gasp.

“How big is he?” I moaned. “He feels great with that thickness.”

Everyone giggled as Granbull started to move in me.

“He’s four feet honey.” My mom said.

“No his dick.” I moaned.

“Oh, um, about a half foot.” She said.

“Width damn it.” I growled, making everyone giggle.

“God you get cranky when you are feeling pleasure.” She said. “He’s about two and a half inches, but I’m...”

She stopped talking as I moaned from cumming as my body convulsed from it being so strong.

“Damn, too tight.” Granbull squeaked, making everyone bust out laughing before he knotted and came in me, then he moaned. “I think I’ll be doing this with her at home more often if she squeezed that hard.”

My mom giggled as she started to kiss me.

“So tired and hungry.” I moaned, making her giggle. “I need to make my vegetarian stuffed bell peppers.”

“Oh god yes.” She moaned. “Do you have enough for my team too?”

“I think so.” I moaned, then started to squirm. “Can you tell him to stop cumming already, he’s about to make me explode again.”

She giggled as she looked up.

“Brace yourself honey.” She said.

“Crap.” He whined. “Don’t squeeze so hard this time.”

“Can’t help it.” I moaned just as I came again, making me stretch the word ‘it’.

Granbull grasped as he pushed deep her into me as I felt more cum gushing in me.

“Damn she’s sucking more out of me.” He squeaked, making everyone giggle. “She’s the best.”

A few seconds later he finally stopped cumming, making my body start to relax until I fell asleep.


	35. Being a Boy for an Hour

“Honey, wake up.” My mom said with a giggle. “Damn, you knocked her out. Oh good, she woke up. You need to make those godly peppers.”

“He’s still in me.” I said. “I can’t move with a knot yet.”

Just as I said that, his knot slipped out.

“Not anymore.” Granbull said, making my mom turn me around start cleaning me out as I licked her out.

“Oh, you like Razz berries.” She said. “So do I and you will be getting a lot of them since they are cheap.”

“Oh thank you thank you thank you.” He yelped as he trampled my legs to hug her, making me yelp out.

“Sorry,” He said, then whined. “Crap, I cut her.”

My mom look to my leg and sighed.

“Get me a bandage.” She said, making someone grab my leg and start wrapping it up while she continued to clean me out.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “Please don’t take those berries away.”

“I would never do that.” She said. “Candy and other sugary items I will if you be bad. Fruit, meats and veggies are never used as a weapon.”

“Oh thank goodness.” He said with a sigh.

“Honey, did you fall asleep again?” She asked. “Your not licking anymore."

“No, just caught me in time.” I said, making her giggle as she got off me, then I sat up before walking to the door, but just as I grabbed the door, someone grabbed me.

“I’m sorry honey, but you need to come back to the world before you open that door.” She said. “The Pokecenter is packed still and you are still naked.”

“So.” I said, making her look to me in disbelief.

“No, not smart honey.” She said. “I do not want you getting raped because of the same mistake I did.”

“Wait, I’m a rape baby?” I asked, making her face filled with disbelief. “Is that why you never let me get near a boy?”

“Fuck, why did I let that slip.” She whined as she let me go and turned around.

“It’s okay mom, you are a perfect mother.” I said. “I don’t regret it one bit, but not having a boyfriend wasn’t fun, though I could let that slide with all the nice things you did for me.”

She looked at me with a smile, then hugged me.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” She said. “Please get dressed.”

I nodded, making her let me go, then grabbed my Swimsuit from Mew as she stared at her in worry.

“I’m okay now that she told me that.” She said, making Mew smile as she nodded before my mom dressed me.

Once it was on, I turned to the door, but my mom grabbed me.

“No mom, this is fine.” I said as she tried to put on my skirt.

“Okay.” She said with a sigh, then let me go before Mew gave me my bag.

“Right, almost forgot the food.” I said as I grabbed it. “Can’t cook without it.”

She smiled and nodded before I stepped out of the room.

“Joy, I’m going to use the stove.” I said.

“Okay honey.” She said and sounded to be in the kitchen.

I stepped in to see her getting fucked in the ass by Vanquisher while she laid on him as Entei fucked her pussy.

“Damn, what a sight.” I said, making her giggle as my mom peeked in.

“May I get a pic?” My mom asked.

“Normally I would say no, but since you are her mother, then I guess I can as long as you don’t post it anywhere." Joy said. "I could get fired for this. That’s why I’m in here. You have to ask before you cook here and a Chancy can't give that permission if I’m on my dinner break.”

“What about the trainers?” I asked.

“I have a Chancy doing it during my meal breaks.” She said, making me nod as I walked to the stove as my mom took several pictures.

“So wish I can join.” My mom said, making Joy giggle.

“Seasonings are in the other room if you need it.” Joy said

“Thanks, was just about to ask.” I said as I walked to the door to see Storm getting fucked by another Pikachu.

“Storm, are you trying to get pregnant?” I asked.

“Yep, I want you to experience raising a Pokemon from birth.” She said just as the other Pikachu Thunderbolt me, making everything go black.

“Come back honey.” Joy cries echoed in my head.

“I got a pulse, but it’s weak.” Chancy said.

“Stand back it’s my turn.” Mew said just as a divine energy filled my body, making me gasp for air as I opened my eyes, then the area started to glow green, making everyone look to the crystal.

“Oh my god, she really was dead.” My mom cried as tears fell from her face.

Joy stood up and grabbed her.

“She’s okay now.” She said. “Please stay calm.”

“No, who’s Pikachu does that belong to?” My mom asked. “I’m suing them for letting it wander.

“It’s wild.” Joy said. “That’s why It fled the center once she went down.”

My mom sighed as she nodded then grabbed my crystal before putting it on my chest and wrapped it around me.”

Storm moaned in pain, making my mom look at her as she continued to wrap me up, then pulled the swimsuit over me as her face filled with pain.

“Oh thank god, the worst part is over.” Pikachu moaned as my mom nodded in agreement. “Never again am I going to fuck another of my kind if that what I feel after impregnating.”

My mom smiled as she nodded again, Storm came to me with worry, making me look at her, then her belly.

“Your small for being pregnant.” I said.

“Pokemon are different than humans honey.” Joy said. “They are nearly instant when giving birth, but the chances of success is kinda small for some if not bread constantly to ensure success. Pikachu get your egg, I’m a trainer and can’t touch it.”

Storm ran away and came back to me with a yellow egg with black zigzag stripes around the top as several pink inch size dots were under and was going around the egg.

“Okay, that’s different.” I said, making Storm smile.

I grabbed the egg before a spark shot through me while images filled my head. I looked around as I felt a warm fluid all around me.

“What’s going on, why is her crystal flashing?” My mom’s muffled voice filled the air.

“She’s having a strange vision…” Mew started to say, but her voice traveled off. “Oh my, she’s see what the baby see.”

I looked down to see a small sheathed penis, then I moved my hand to my face to see it was a paw.

I felt movement as the Egg was removed from my hand, making the vision fade as I looked around.

“That was interesting.” I said, making everyone giggle. “Being a boy don't feel much different than a girl.”

“Thanks for telling me that.” Pikachu said. “Now I know what to think up for names.”

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Storm.” She said.

“No your mother’s given name.” I asked.

“Don’t remember.” She said.

“Well that sucks.” I said as I grabbed the egg from her, but the vision didn’t happen.

“Must be a one time deal.” I said. “To sex it maybe.”

“Maybe.” She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“But how was I controlling it?” I asked, then chuckled. “Oh that idea sound great, problem is, can I even do that?”

“Tell me before you do something reckless again.” My mom growled.

“Nope, head first as always.” I said. “Forgive me Storm, don’t hate me if you don’t like this.”

I grabbed her, then my surrounding changed before I spotted my face, then Storm's memories started to fill my head.

“The hell.” Storm yelped. “Did you just take over my body.”

“Yes I did.” I squeaked. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“Wait where are you taking me?” She asked as I made her run to my mom as she stared at me, then leaped up to her shoulders and licked her face.

“What’s going on?” She asked as I lick her face again before she smiled. “Stop it Storm."

“Nope, your daughter like the taste of you, lick.” I said as I made her lick her before Pikachu giggled as she stared at me in disbelief. “Yep you guess right, body take over. Lick.”

As I said that, I made Storm lick her again.

“Stop honey.” She said. “That feels weird.”

“But feels great below the belt.” I said. “Now how do I release her?”

Just as I said that, my surrounding changed to my body.

“Oh, just like that.” I said, making Storm run to me. “It’s all based on my thoughts. Thanks for allowing me to do that Storm.”

“It wasn’t bad actually.” She said. “The best part is I felt your love for your mom the whole time and it was so soothing. I now trust your mom to release me if you feel that for her.”

“Good, go get that release.” I said, making her giggled before running to my mom.

“Really?” My mom asked in disbelief. “Fine by me.”

I sat up and grabbed the egg before standing up, then handed it to joy.

“I know you put it in a protective case.” I said.

“Oh that’s right.” She said as she grabbed it. “I need to get back to work too. Thanks for the release.”

“No problem.” I said. “Thanks for saving my life like your sister did.”

“I feared I wasn’t going to.” She said with slight distress on her face. “Forgive me for not seeing that Pikachu.”

“No, I’m glad you didn’t, now I got a new power and Storm is a mother.” I said. “She's going to be happy in the future when it hatches.”

“Witch is real quick by the way.” She said. “I’m still wondering how this world isn’t overpopulated with Pokemon.”

“Because we eat them.” I said.

“How do you know that?” She asked.

“I kinda saw it in Storm’s memories.” I said. “I’m never eating beef again now that I know Miltank and Tauros are used to make it.”

“Oh honey.” She whined, then sighed as she walked away.

I walked to my room to see Chancy setting Ribbons in the bed, making me grab her then take control.

“The hell?” Chancy yelped.

“Calm, you're okay.” I said as I made her grab me. “I’m here to have some fun with you."

“Not too long honey.” Joy said as I put myself on my bed. “I need her to check on the other patients.”

“I’ll do that for you now that her memories just told me how to do it.” I said, making Chancy giggle.

“This is kinda cool.” She said, making Joy smile.

“Can you do humans?” Joy asked.

“Don’t know.” I said. “I don’t quite feel comfortable doing it to humans just yet. I don’t want to know their dark secrets that they may be hiding.”

“Yeah, I see your point.” She said as she nodded. “Please don’t get her hurt.”

“I won’t.” I said. “It’s not too hard moving around.”

I left the room and went to the room next door before opening the door.

“This is so creepy.” Chancy said as I checked a Sandslash's empty IV bag, to see it as was Saline, making me grab another from Chancy’s fanny pack before replacing it. “I can see your thoughts before you even do them. Your memories are kinda disturbing though. How could you forgive Suicune for trying to murder you like that?”

“One that don’t forgive, will forever be in torment.” I thought.

“What?” She said in confusion. “Stop talking sensei talk.”

I giggled.

“If you hold grudges they will just fester and you will never feel happy again.” I said, making her sigh and nod.

“Yes, I guess you’re right.” She said as I turned to leave but someone grabbed me, making me look to them to see a boy.

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Why are you talking to yourself like a loonie?”

I giggled.

“It’s not funny.” He said. “You're making me think your unfit as a nurse.”

“Do you know about Arceus’s chosen one?” I asked.

“Yes, the girl that is getting eaten next door.” He said.

“Really, you peeked?” I asked, making him giggle as he nodded.

“Well, you just told her by the way, she's controlling me.” I said, making is face fill with disbelief.

“Control me, that sound fun and scary.” He said. “I love scary stuff.”

Chancy busted out laughing.

“Really, I mean it.” He said, making me stare at him, then thought about it.

“Okay.” I said, making him smile. “Go to my room, while I go to my body.”

“Wait, you go to your body.” He asked. “You are in… What?”

He shook his head in confusion as I giggled.

“Plot twist, I’m the girl.” I said, making his face fill with more confusion before Chancy giggled.

“Just go please.” She said. “I need to get back to work.”

“Okay, thanks for allowing me to do this.” I said before going back to my body to see Pikachu was eating me out.

A knock on the door sounded, making me look to it to see it was the boy.

“Come in.” I said, making him step in and smiled with a cherry face. “Come to me and don’t freak out if it’s too much, okay.”

He nodded, then walked to me.

“Tell me one thing though.” I said. “Have you done or plan to do anything evil?”

“No.” He said with confusion on his face.

“Good, I don’t wish to see it and have to turn you in to prevent you from doing your plans.” I said, making him stare in disbelief.

I reached up to him, making him stare at my hand, then took a deep breath before putting his head in it, making me take over instantly.

“Oh crap.” He said. “Really creepy.”

I giggled, then looked to his crotch as I felt something discomforting on my groin.

“Sorry, that’s my hard on from seeing you getting eaten.” He said, making Storm giggle.

“Want some?” She asked.

“Did she just speak?” He asked.

“Interesting.” I said. “It seems you can hear what I hear when I take over.”

“Okay these powers things are creepy.” He said. “But I like creepy, so I’ll let it continue.”

“Not that you have any say really.” I said.

“Okay don’t make me do anything bad.” He whined.

“Really, read my memories." I said as I flooded his head with them. "Did I ever do anything bad in my life?”

“Oh, you really are a saint.” He said, making me giggle.

“I can’t say saint if I am masturbating you over my body.” I said.

“Yes, thanks for that.” He said with a giggle. “I hope you know that feeling means I’m about to explode.”

“Okay, that’s different than mine.” I said as I got over my mouth.

“No way, are you serious?” He asked.

“Yep, my boyfriend don’t mind.” I said. “Right boyfriend.”

“How is this possible.” Mitch asked. “Your mom just informed me you are taking over people.”

“Don’t know, but your next.” I said, making the boy giggle, then moan as he dry came into my mouth.

“Really.” I grumbled.

“Yes, sadly.” He said with a sigh. “Can’t wait for the real thing though. I want to taste it since I like Sandslash’s cum.”

“I know what you mean.” I said, then got out of his body, making him get off me.

“Thank for that unique experience.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” I said. “Do me a favor, keep everything a secret.”

He nodded as he put his dick away.

“Wait, can she make me fuck you?” Mitch asked, making me giggle.

“Um, I don’t know.” He said. “I don’t really do men. My Sandslash is a girl.”

“Yes or no please.” He said. “No cliffhangers.”

I giggled.

“Sorry no I don’t want to.” The boy said. “I’m only into girls like your girl. But I know not to cross that line after seeing your agreement of with who lets who do what.”

Mitch nodded and looked at me.

“Oh by the way, she knows how to fight if you do try something while controlling me.” He said.

“I know, I saw.” The boy said, then left my room as I started to moan from Storm eating me out and came all over her face.

“God that never get old.” He said with Storm, making me giggle.

I reached up to him, making him put his head in my hand before I took over.

He gasped.

“Calm, you know I would never hurt you.” I said.

“Sorry.” He said, then I rubbed Storm’s cheeks.

“Oh don’t stop.” She said.

“Wait, that’s how you hear Pokemon?” He yelped, making me giggle as I nodded.

“Sorry storm, I have plans with my boyfriend.” I said. “It’s all you can eat, so have fun.”

Mitch giggled as she smiled and got back to work before I walked into the kitchen to see my mom trying to cook dinner.

“Mom, sorry Kris let me do it.” I said, making Mitch giggle.

“Wait you can control humans?” She asked.

“Yep.” I said with a giggle.

“Okay that’s scary to think about.” She said, making Mitch giggle.

“It’s not so bad really.” He said. “I really love the feeling of her love for me.”

She smiled and nodded.

“Please take over.” She said. “I haven’t the faintest idea on how you do it since you don’t make these often.”

I stepped closer and reached for the food.

“Wait wash my hands.” He said. “I just got done taking out the trash for and old woman for a few dollars.”

“Thanks for warning me.” I said. “I don’t wish to invade your memories.”

“No please do.” He said as I started to wash his hands. “Your memories are not so good though and kinda feel bad for you.”

“Keep that to yourself.” I said. “I don’t want my mom panicking.”

“I won’t honey.” My mom said. “Please let me into your life.”

“Let me give my love to my boyfriend a little longer.” I said.

“Take your time.” She said with a smile. “Meanwhile I’m going to check out your egg. I never seen one before.”

“Please be careful with it.” I said. “I don’t wish Storm heartbroken from it breaking.”

She nodded as she left the room, making me get back to work. Once it was done, I put it in the oven.

“Thanks for that.” Mitch said. “I need to learn how to cook and this is really helpful.”

“Really.” My mom said, making me look at her to see her writing it down. “You can teach that way?”

“Not right now.” I said. “Thirty minutes.”

She nodded and wrote it down before setting a timer on her Pokegear. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to my room before pulling out some money, then headed outside before heading to the store.

“No you don’t need to cure that craving of mine.” He thought.

“I will and you can’t stop me.” I said.

“Evening sir.” A boy said. “What can I get you? Blow job or a hand job?”

I laughed in disbelief before look at him to see it was a Tyrogue.

“Are you wild?” I asked.

“Nope.” He said as he shook his head.

“Do you charge for your services?” Mitch asked, making him glance to the woman at the counter before I looked to her to see her smiling.”

“No he don’t.” She said. “Kinda wish he would stop asking my customers though.”

“Are you willing to take me?” Mitch asked, making her think about it.

“No, not that hole.” I thought.

“Come on.” He whined. “You’re with me.”

“Sorry, your too young for my liking honey.” She said.

“Thank god.” I thought as I nodded, then walked to the fridge before grabbing a bottle of pomegranate juice before walking to the woman.

“Free of charge if you cure his horniness.” She said, making me smile as I nodded, then put the money in my pocket.

I turned to him and picked him up before taking him to the backroom as he pointed. Once we got there, I noticed it was a bedroom, making me set him down, then take off his clothes.

“Wait, I said I do you.” He said.

“But don’t you wish to explode first.” Mitch asked.

“Oh, so you wish to do a casual fuck instead of me serving you?” Tyrogue asked.

“Yep.” Mitch said.

“Okay, thanks.” Tyrogue said, then I started to suck him, making him gasp.

“You done this before, haven’t you?" He asked, making me giggle.

“Hundreds of times.” Mitch said, making me smile before he thought. “Don’t laugh, I don’t wish to look crazy.”

“I won’t.” I thought just as Tyrogue grabbed my head and started to fuck my face. “God he’s about to explode already. He must be a virgin.”

He giggled.

“And you tell me not to laugh.” I thought just as Tyrogue came into Mitch’s mouth, making me moan.

“Oh, so good.” I moaned. “I love Bluk berries.”

“So do I.” Mitch thought.

“Your turn.” Tyrogue said as he put his ass up. “Fuck me as hard as you want.”

I looked to the door to see the woman masturbating to us with a smile, making me smile as I pulled out Mitch’s dick.

“Okay how does this work?” I thought.

“For Pokemon just stick it in.” Mitch thought. “They love the pain.”

I nodded and lined it up before pushing in, making Tyrogue yelp out.

“Oh god, yes.” He yelped, making the woman giggle. “Fuck me hard, never mind about how you want it.”

I giggled.

“Just the way I like it.” Mitch said, making me start using him like a onahole before the woman laughed.

“Gotta love the small Pokemon.” I said, making her giggle again as she nodded while Tyrogue started to let out his lungs with moans as if he was singing.

“So freaking good.” He said making me giggle, then felt his ass clamp around Mitch’s dick making me gasp.

“Holy shit that feels good.” I moan as he came all over the floor.

“Sorry mom.” Tyrogue said.

“It’s okay sweetie.” She said. “I know you can’t help it.”

A few minutes later, Mitch’s climax finally started to approach.

“Damn you have some endurance.” I thought, making him smile as I pushed hard into him with a low moan as I came in Tyrogue.

“Thank you.” Tyrogue said. “My head is spinning.”

The woman giggled as she walked to me and gave me a wad of cash.

“Thank you for the entertainment and making him happy.” She said.

“It was my pleasure ma’am.” I said as I took the money.

“No kidding on that.” Mitch thought. “I felt the love you put in that fucking.”

“Mom, can I fuck you now?” Tyrogue asked, making me giggle as she smiled.

“Sure honey, but only behind the counter so I can see the customers.” She said as I left the store while drinking the Pomegranate juice.

“Oh god, this is hitting the spot.” Mitch moaned. “I’m glad your in control to make it last a lot longer than I would have.”

A man from the gang that attacked me last night came down from the roof and reach out to me, making me push his hand away before roundhouse kicking him In the face, sending him staggering back with a yelp. Once he recovered he pulled out a gun, making me grab it, then break his thumb before disarming him as he scream in pain, then aimed the gun at him

“Get on the ground now!” I roared, making the man get on the ground. “Someone call the police. Assassination attempt.”

A second later, a round chambering filled the air, making me turn to it and fire a few round, taking a man off the roof as he held a sniper rifle.

Several Police came running to us as the woman point to the man that attacked.

“The child is the victim.” She said.

“We know, and we know who he is.” Jenny said as he grabbed the gun from me. “However we didn’t know you were trained.”

“No, that was luck.” I said. “Fighting is my thing, not shooting.”

She smiled and nodded before glaring at the man as she grabbed him.

“Let’s have a nice long chat, shall we?” She growled as she took him way then looked to his thumb. “Damn, did you break his thumb?”

“Couldn’t get the gun without doing it.” I said. “If I didn’t I risk getting shot or someone else shot.”

She smiled and nodded before walking away.

“Get ready for some fun.” I thought then ran toward a building and climbed the wall before leaping to the roof.

“Holy crap, I didn’t know I can do that.” He thought.”

“Don’t try without something soft below.” I thought. “Or this.”

I turned toward the Pokecenter and started to leap across rooftops before cartwheeling over the side to land in front of the door.

“That is awesome.” He thought.

“Good, now it’s time for dinner.” I thought and went to my body.


	36. Being Helpful

I opened my eyes with the boy from before fucked my ass, while Storm stared at him carefully.

“Don’t worry, I’m watching him.” Storm said. “I won’t allow him to have the hole you don’t want.”

“Okay thank you.” Mitch said, making the boy gasp as he looked at him before his dick started to twitch in me.

“It don’t matter.” He moaned as he pulled out. “I’m not a man yet. My body hasn’t hit puberty even though I’m fifteen years old.”

“Is he telling the truth?” Mitch asked as he looked at me, making me nod as I flipped over before the boy’s eyes locked to my slit. “Then you can have the other hole too if she allows it. I’m the only one that will make her a mother.”

“Slow it down please.” I said with a smile. “I’m not ready for that. Yes I’ll allow it.”

The boy smiled as he got on top of me and started to kiss me.

“Go get our meal out of the oven please.” I said. “Serve everyone.”

He nodded and ran away before Storm pushed the boy’s face away from mine.

“My hole take your own.” She said and sat on my face, making me giggle as I started to eat her out.

“Damn that’s hot.” He said, then lined himself up before looking to me, making me nod. He pushed in as he gasped and moaned.

“So warm.” He moaned as he started to fuck me. “You way tighter then my Sandslash though.”

“Just shut up and fuck.” I said, then giggled. “Oh, I just thought of a classic. Go fuck yourself.”

Just as I said that I took over his body and started to French kiss storm.

“Oh this is so my thing.” He thought, making me giggle.

“What are you doing?” Storm asked.

“Something a human does?” I said, making her look to my crystal that was under my pillow to see the flashing.

“Okay.” She said as she let me kiss her. “Problem is your not eating me anymore.”

“Then turn over.” I said. “Let me do with him and I think he would like it.”

“You bet I do.” He said, making her smile as she turned around making me start eating her out again as I fucked myself harder a second later, my walls clamped around the boys cock, making me gasp.

“Damn, I really do squeeze hard.” I moaned, making Storm giggle just as I dry came in myself.

“Oh, thank you for that.” The boy said. “I’m on fumes now. Let me have my body back.”

“Nope, I’m going to tuck you in for being a good boy.” I said, making Storm whine. “Right after you make her explode.”

“Almost there.” She moaned making me push my tongue in her before she gasped and came into my mouth. “That did it.”

Once I clean her up she looked at me.

“I’m also on fumes now.” She said.

“Eat first please.” I said. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Right.” She said and ran away, making me grab my crystal before it stopped flashing as i got a boost in energy.

“What is that?” He asked. “Why does it look radioactive?”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said as I tied it to myself. “I blocked that memory for a reason.”

“Okay, I won’t ask again if I feel that hint of paranoia building.” He said. “I don’t want you to break my thumb like you did to that assassin.”

“Again!” my mom yelped, making me gasp as threw a punch and knocked her out.

“Damn it.” I whined, making the boy laugh in disbelief.

“Damn, what a punch.” He said.

“Yeah, I hate that side of me when startled.” I said as I put my hand up and sent a pulse.

“The hell was that?” He yelped as my mom looked around. “How do I have powers?”

“You don’t, only I do.” I said. “Sorry mom, don’t sneak up on me.”

“I won’t.” She said. “Now that you are done fucking yourself...”

She giggled.

“I love that.” She said with another giggle, making me smile. “Please come eat.”

“I will once I tuck my friend into bed.” I said, making her smile and nod.

I walk to his room to see Sandslash was now awake.

“Hay there honey.” The boy said as I got into bed. “How do you feel?”

“Like a truck hit me.” She moaned.

“Well it kinda did.” He said.

“Wait you understood me?” She asked.

“I’m being controlled by the hero that save mom’s Pokemon while getting stabbed.” He said.

“How does that work?” She asked. “Why are you naked.”

I giggled.

“I’ll bring your clothes, sorry about that.” I said. “I don’t know how my powers work, but he’s all yours now, I have to go eat and bring back his clothes.”

“Okay?” She said in confusion.

“That was the girl.” He said. “I’ll tell you everything once she let’s me go.”

She nodded as I when back to my body, then sat up and grabbed his clothes before taking it to his room.

“She can see your life force too.” The boy said. “This girl is beyond amazing.”

Sandslash looked at me, then smiled.

“Thank you for taking his real virginity.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” I said as I gave the boy his clothes before kissing him, then Sandslash.

“Get well soon cutie.” I said, making her smile and she nodded as I stroked her face, then left the room.

Once I got to the Kitchen my mom smiled as I grabbed my pepper and ate it.

“So when do I get my turn?” My mom asked.

“After I eat.” I said, making her smile as I looked to the bruise on her face.

“It’s okay honey.” She said. “It don’t hurt.”

I nodded and returned to my meal while looking to the others to see them staring my food in hunger.

“I knew I didn’t have enough to make you full.” I whined.

“Stop staring at her food guys.” My mom whined. “You going to make her give it up and she needs to eat.”

They looked away as I pulled a few hundred and passed it to my Pokemon.

“Go get something.” I said, then started to pass some out to my mom’s Pokemon.

“No, I take care of mine.” My mom said as she grabbed my money and put it in my fanny pack as my team left the room. Then she gave them her money. “Make sure her Pokemon don’t get ripped off.”

They nodded and left the room, making my mom hug me before rubbing my slit.

“God you make me so horny in that tight ass swimsuit.” She moaned, making me giggle and finish the last bite and take over her body, before picking up my body and started walking to my room.

“This is not what I thought it would be like.” She said as I pulled out her Pokedex before I stared out. “No please ignore that fear. I’ll get used to it.”

I took a deep breath and started to take pictures of me, making my mom giggle as she saw what I was doing.

“Thanks honey.” She said, making me nod with a smile.

Once I was finished with the front, I turned myself over and pulled my ass up, making me giggle as my mom’s loins started to heat up, then I started to take pictures. I pulled aside my swimsuit and took more before mushing a few fingers into me to give her a sample.

“No more.” She said. “I don’t wish to cream myself just watching your thoughts.”

I chuckle deeply from trying to hold it back. I tucked myself in, then left the room before spotting Chancy staring at me.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“May I have that recipe for Joy?” She asked.

“Sure.” I said as I pulled out my mom’s copy and took a picture of it before I gave the hard copy to her.

“Thanks.” She said as she read while she walked to Joy.

“Damn, how did you learn that that these would go good together?” She mumbled, making me smile. “Even though I only had a half of one, it was way better than anything I ever had.”

“I know what you mean.” My mom said, making her look at me.

“Wait, she’s not in control of you?” She asked.,

“I am.” I said, making her shake her head.

“That’s planets over my head.” She said, making me giggle.

“Don’t lose your marbles trying to think about it.” I said, making my mom giggle as she nodded. “So where do you wish me to take you mom?”

“First let’s check on our Pokemon.” She said. “Some clerks will do anything to rip of Pokemon just to get an extra bucks.”

“That’s for sure.” Chancy said. “I'm glad some people know about that.”

Once I got to the store, my mom’s Pokemon were struggling to decide.

“As usual, they can never pick without me present.” My mom said, making the man look at me. “Pick something already. Stop making the poor man fall asleep faster.”

The clerk chuckled as they looked at me, then put something back before going to the man and gave him the money.

“Thank you, come again.” The man said as he gave them their change before came to me, then froze.

“Something is off about you.” Ninetails growled as his ear fell back in anger. “Why do you have a stronger energy.”

“Calm, my daughter is in control.” She said.

“Prove it.” He said, making me send a pulse at him. “Good enough, no more.”

My mom giggled.

“Go do you midnight training if you feel like it.” I said.

“Yes mom.” They said as they left the store, then I looked to my Pokemon to see them eating their goods.

“Don’t eat in the store.” I said. “It’s not a restaurant.”

The man chuckled as they left.

“One of you protect my daughter.” My mom said. “She’s vulnerable right now.”

“On it.” Storm said as she took off running.

I looked to the man to see him stared at me in disbelief.

“How does your daughter do this?” He asked.

“None of your business.” She said.

“Can I have a boost?” He asked. “I’m taking an all nighter now that my wife is asleep.”

I sent him a pulse, making him gasp and fell into the wall.

“Damn, the reporters were right.” He said. “That is overwhelming.”

I smiled as I left the store, then started walking to where I would be going if I was continuing my adventure.

“So what do you wish to do next?” I asked as I spotted Dragonite fighting Suicune. “Hay now, what are you doing?”

“Training, leave us alone human before I mistaken you as my target.” Suicune growled.

I sent him a pulse, making him gasp as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Never threaten my mother.” I growled.

“How are you taking over her body?” He asked.

“New power.” I said. “Wanna go?”

“No thanks.” He said. “Well, not right now at least. I wish to level this guy a little.”

“That’s my mom’s Dragonite.” I said.

“Oh, forgive me for my threat’s ma’am.” He said. “It will only be a minute now. He’s kinda strong for a dragon. My ice just bounces off him.

Please don’t freeze my dragon like you did to my daughter and abandon him.” My mom said.

“No I would never do that to a fellow Pokemon.” He said as he shook his head. “I love dueling with them and wish to see them grow, not fail.”

My mom smiled.

“As you were then.” I said and started walking before giving Dragonite a boost.

“Can I do that now or is that you?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I said.

“So how many Pokemon you got?” I asked

“Five.” She said, making me nod.

“Do you trust me?” I asked as I came up to the Ice Path.

“Of course honey.” She said, then stepped inside.

After a few minutes of looking around, my mom started to shiver, making me start heading back.

“Well that failed miserably.” I grumbled. “Not a single ice...”

I stopped talking as I spotted a Pokemon I never seen before.

“The hell is that?” I asked.

I don’t know.” She said, making me pull out her Pokedex and held it up.

“Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon, current level sixty and is an Ice type.” It said.

“Great another Unova Pokemon.” I grumbled as I put the Pokedex away. “Time to catch you what I came here for.”

“You’re kidding right?” She asked. “I don’t have enough Pokeballs to catch that without a Pokemon.”

“I thought you said you trusted me.” I said.

“Sorry, as you were.” She said just as the Cryogonal spotted us.

“Get off my turf human.” It growled as sounded like ice grinding with someone whispering.

“A genderless eh.” I said. “Didn’t expect that.”

“How can you tell?” She asked.

“it didn’t sound like a boy or a girl.” I said. “Genderless sound like this or a robot if it’s an electronic so far.”

“Stop your rambling and get.” It hissed.

“Sorry, I’m here to capture you.” I said, making it chuckle.

“You and what army?” It asked.

“I don’t need an army to catch you.” I said as I pulled out a Quick Ball and threw it, making it shrink down.

I ran toward it and waited before it broke out, making me side kick it and send it to the ground before rolling forward and mashed my heel into it, making it roar out before I rolled backwards until I was too my feet.

“Please calm your feeling mom.” I thought. “I will not get you killed.”

“I know.” She thought. “It’s just I never thought I could fight like this and you do it with no fear at all.”

“You need to practice with padding if you wish to teach yourself.” I thought as the Cryogonal started to float.

“You are crazy woman.” I said, making me giggle. “But you earn my respect with this battle and will accept your offer. Crazy women are way better than this boring place. My old home was overrun by a gang that calls themselves Grim something.”

“Grim Skies.” I grumbled with a sigh. “The same gang that are hunting me.”

“You are really crazy if you face them.” It said. “Throw a ball, I would love to be with you.”

“Good.” I said with a giggle as I pulled out the Pokeball and tossed it at him.

“Unbelievable.” My mom said. “How do you do it?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “Now make sure you be rough with it since it seems to like that.”

“Understood.” She said as I picked up the ball, then left the Ice Path.

Once I got back to the Center, stepped up to the door.

“Honey, can we do this again?” She asked. “I wish to see more of the past that you are trying to block from me. I wish you would trust me more than this.”

“I’m sorry mom, but my past isn’t something you wish to see.” I said.

“From what I saw as he reminded you of the gang, I think I need to In order to protect myself.” She said. “That’s not a normal gang if they attack that organized.”

“Maybe.” I said, making her sigh.

“Good enough.” She said. “I love you honey.”

She smiled.

“Oh that’s a good feeling.” She said, making me giggle. “Sorry, don’t get embarrassed. Let me have control back so I can confess to my new Pokemon.”

“No need.” Cryogonal said as he popped out. “I heard everything. So you must be that superhuman I am hearing about.”

“Yes, please don’t leave my mom.” I said. “She needs a strong friend."

“I will not leave her now that I know you are the chosen of Arceus.” He said. “Leave your mother’s body so I can get to know her.”

“Thank you.” I said.

I went back to my body, then looked at Storm as she laid on my chest snoring away. I smiled and moved her aside before getting up and walked to my mom to see Cryogonal look at me.

“Damn you are strong.” It said. “I feel you before you even got to me. Your almost like the legendaries on my side of the world.

“Are you willing to tell your story to another person?” I asked.

“Depends.” It said

“A person that can get thing back on track or pull some strings to get things in motion.” I said.

“Yes, I’ll talk to anyone like that.” He said, making me pull out my Pokedex. “I want to see my home again. Well if she is willing to take a trip there that is.”

“I’m sure she will.” I said. “She’s all about adventure after all. Just like me.”

It smiled and nodded as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Make live feed to Professor Oak.” I said.

“Reason required.” It said. "Professor Oak has asked to not to be disturbed at this moment."

“Information about crisis in Unova.” I said.

"One moment please while I relay reason." It said. “Reason accepted.”

“Yes what is it honey.” Samuel said, making me give my Pokedex to my mom.

“Speak to the item.” I said.

“Right.” Cryogonal said.

“How in the world are you in Johto?” Samuel yelped.

“My home has been overrun by a gang called Grim Skies.” It said.

“Crap, the exact same people as Professor Juniper said.” He said with a sigh. “Give me a second Cryogonal, I’ll come talk face to face.”

“Of course sir.” It said.

The feed went dark, making my mom give it to me, before I looked around to see several people staring at us in worry, then a flash filled the air as professor oak appeared on top of me, taking me to the ground.

“Oh I’m so sorry honey.” He said as he got off me. “I didn’t expect you to put it in your pocket so quickly. Thanks Kadabra.”

He called him back before looking to the Cryogonal.

“Tell me more, my friend.” He said as I walked to my room and laid down next to Vanquisher before taking over, making him gasp as he woke up.

“Interesting.”He said, making me giggle as I sat up, then looked at his claw as I felt his urge.

“Damn I think you are stronger than me form what you are showing me.” He said.

“i know I am.” I said. “I can take on anything now.”

I stood up and walked out of the room.

“Um, I’m kinda exhausted right now.” He said, making me put his claw to himself, then sent a pulse before my head start to spin for as second. “Much better.”

I smiled as I started walking out of the room, then my mom looked at me as Oak talk to her.

“Mom. I’m going to the ice cave to scout it out.” I said.

“Okay.” She said with a smile. “Good luck.”

“Mom?” Samuel said. “How are you mom?”

I sent him a pulse, making him gasp.

“No way.” He said, making me giggle.

“Yes way.” I said. “I can even possess you if you get on my nerves.”

His face filled with discomfort, making me giggled before walking out of the room.

“I’m so loving this feeling form you.” Vanquisher moaned. “I’m so glad you love me this much.”

I smiled as I rubbed his groin, making him giggle as he started to get hard.

“Wait you going to teach me how to masturbate?” He asked. “I can’t seem to get it to work.”

“Yep.” I said as I started to stroke him while continue walking.

“Honey, let me help you with that.” A woman said, making me look at her to see a Golduck.

“Okay what are the chances of finding a Golduck here?” I thought. “Then again, the chances of find you near my secret base was slim too. What do you say?”

“Fuck yeah.” He thought, making me smile. “I always wanted to be a father.”

“That’s a creepy thought.” I thought, making him chuckle as the Golduck smile before coming closer, then getting on all fours and turning her ass to me.

“Okay, I’m starting to get aroused myself.” I thought as I stared at her pussy, making him smile as I got down over her and started to fuck her.

“Oh your a big boy.” She moaned, making me giggle. “I can feel you are maxed out too. That’s a first on my side and by how you fucking me your still a virgin.”

“Not exactly.” I said.

“Human’s and other species don’t count to me.” She said.

“Then you are correct.” He said.

“Fine let me take over and show you how I do things.” She said, making him chuckle.

“Gladly.” He said.

“Get on your back.” She said, making me do as I was told, then she walked over me before lying down on me, penetrating her on the spot, making me moan as it felt a lot better then how I was doing it.”

“Poor thing, you never felt this good before.” She whined.

“I better not respond to that.” I thought as she started to fuck me. “Who knew getting fucked by a Pokemon while being a Pokemon would be so exciting.”

“Quiet, you're going to make me laugh.” He thought as I closed my eyes In pleasure.

A few minutes later, I came in her, making her gasp.

Oh yes, strong water gun you got.” She said, making me giggle.

“More like Hydro Pump.” I said.

“So you are stronger than me.” She said.

“I am as you guessed.” He said. “I am maxed.”

“You must have a skilled trainer.” She said as she pulled off me.

“You have no idea.” He said. “I love her with all my heart.”

“That’s good.” She said then grunted before moaning as pain filled her face, I looked to her slit to see an egg poke out.

“Okay that’s something else.” I said as the egg came out.

“You never seen that before?” She asked with a smile.

“No I haven’t.” I said.

“I have.” He thought.

She picked up the egg and stared at it for a second, then looked to me.

“Give this to your trainer.” She said. “I know they will take care of it if you love them as much as you say.”

I grabbed it as I stared at her in worry.

“No honey, don’t worry.” She said. “I’ll get another baby and hopeful that Golduck isn’t taken.”

She rubbed her head against me.

“Thank you for curing my lust.” She said, then licked me before leaping into the water.

I turned around to see a teen masturbating to me, making me giggle as I walked passed.

“Wait.” He said, then moaned as he came. “Damn that was good.”

He stood up and threw his Pokeball at me, making a Pichu appear.

“Thunder shock.” He said, making Golduck bust out laughing.

“You don’t stand a chance kid.” He said

“Well I need a strong Pokemon like you.” He said. “I also need a male to fuck me silly since Pichu is too small for me”

I giggled.

“I’m taken.” Vanquisher said, making him throw a Pokeball but It bounce off.

“Damn it.” He said. “Can you fuck me please.”

I giggled as I grabbed him, then pulled off his shorts before lining myself up to him and pushed in, making him gasp.

“Damn your huge.” He moaned as I let out a shuttering exhale from him being so tight.

“Don’t pass out now.” Vanquisher thought as I started to fuck him.

“I’m not used to being a boy.” I thought with a moan. “This is so much different and it feel so damn good.”

The boy’s ass spasmed around me, making grab his cock to catch his cum, then licked it off,

“Not bad.” Vanquisher thought. “Still like yours better though.”

A few second of using him as an Onahole, I pushed as far as I could and came deep before pulling out and set him down.

He turned to me and started to suck me, making me gasp.

“Damn, everything about a boy feel so good.” I thought.

The boy pulled away as he stood up before hugging me.

“Thank you.” He said, then looked to the egg.

“Can I have that?” He asked, making me look to the lake to see the Golduck watching.

“If you think he needs it, then I don’t mind.” She said. “I don’t wish to make your trainer think you stole that.”

I nodded and I looked to the boy to see him staring at me, then I gave it to him.

“Take good care of it please.” I said, making him nod.

“Thank you.” He said as he hugged me again.

Once he let go, he pulled out a blanket and rolled it up before putting it his bag.”

“That there, shows a good sign that he will take care of our baby just fine.” The Golduck said. “Thank you for making sure it got that.”

I nodded and walked back to the Center, then laid down next to my body before putting myself on me and went back to it.

“Good night.” I said as I kissed him.

“Good night honey.” He said as he stroked my head.


	37. Escorting Through the Ice Path

I woke up from someone still stroking me, but the person had small pillows on their chest, making me grasp them as I gave them a squeeze.

“Time to get going honey.” My mom said from the person, making me open my eyes to her naked and her boob in front of my face, so I started to suckle a nipple while closing my eyes before she giggled.

“It's been awhile since you done this sweetie.” She said, making me smile. “Sadly you won't get anything this time.”

She sat up, then started to dress me, making open my eyes again as I continued to suckle her breast.

“Are you asking to make it make stuff again?” She asked. “I mean making a sibling for you did cross my mind.”

“No, not until you are really rooted in.” I said. “I don’t wish you distracted again. No skirt please. Just a swimsuit.”

“Honey, I’m dressing you heavy.” She said.

“Oh that’s right, forgot where I was going.” I said. “Just don’t take me away from my bottle just yet.”

She giggled with Mew, making me look at her to see she was in human form.

“Unless you want to be my bottle.” I said.

“I would love that.” She said.

“You dress her.” My mom said. “I need to go see what is going on with this world crisis that seems to have spread to Goldenrod.”

She nodded as she passed me to her, making me open up her blouse and start suckling her nipple.

“Oh god, that feels good.” She moaned, then someone started to dress me again.

“Looks like team effort now.” My mom said at the door.

“Sorry, she's really good at this.” Mew said.

“I know.” My mom said. “She’s good at a lot of stuff.”

Once I was dressed, I was set down, making me look to everyone to see them smiling, then I started pointing among them.

“Alright, All the big Pokemon surround me please.” I said, making them stare at me in confusion. “Make sure it’s in arms reach, you too Mew since you have that form.”

They did as they were told, making me close my eyes and start spinning before I put my hand out, tapping them like a flipper on a spinning wheel then stopped as I opened my eyes to see Striker.

“Your it.” I said as I took over, making my body start to fall to the ground just before I caught myself.

“The fuck is this?” Striker yelped, making me bust out laughing.

“Calm buddy, this is my new favorite power.” I said, making everyone smile. “Now you can carry me and not get on my nerves, so why are you complaining?”

“Okay, you got a point there.” He said with a smile. “Kinda wish I can kiss you though.”

I kissed myself.

“Thanks.” He said, making everyone giggle.

“Alright, move out.” I said, making everyone smile as I started walking.

“This is so not what I had in mind with my fetish of a girl taking control of me.” He said, making me giggle with the others.

“I can take control the other way when we get to a camping spot.” I said.

“Um...” He said nervously as I felt he really was nervous as the images of him raping a girl to emotional paralysis fill my head.

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I won’t ask again.”

“No don’t feel bad.” He whined. “I just don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

“That’s not possible, I love you guys too much to let that happen.” I said as Joy leaped her desk and came to me before placing a bag of food in my bag.

“Your breakfast sweetie.” She said. “Please don’t forget to eat it.”

“I won’t.” I said, making her smile as she kissed me on the forehead before leaping her desk.

Once I was outside the town, then went to my body to eat before taking over again. The teen that asked me to fuck him spotted Golduck.

“Is this your trainer.” He asked, making Golduck smile as he nodded.

“Damn, she’s cute.” He said, making me giggle. “Do you guys mind battling me? My Pichu needs some levels to becoming a Pikachu.

“We are too powerful for a Pichu.” I said.

“How about a one on one with my newest partner?” He asked as he sent out The Golduck that I fucked. “I have an EXP Share and Pichu will get half the battle experience.”

“Why did you catch her.” Vanquisher growled.

“Calm honey.” The Golduck yelped as she grabbed him.

“I chose this since I need to make sure he took care of our baby.” She said, making him sigh as he nodded.

“Please take care of her.” He said, making him nod.

“Of course.” He said. “I love her already with how she is teaching me about how eggs work.

“Yeah, i need that knowledge too." I mumbled as I looked around. "Speaking of eggs, did anyone bring Storm’s egg. I feel terrible for just remembering it.”

“Right here.” Mew said as she moved it to me and noticed it had an incubator on it.

“Oh a Pichu egg.” He said. “My Pichu is a bundle of joy since day one, so you won’t regret breading it.”

“Stop, you’re embarrassing me.” Pichu whined, making me smile with Golduck.

“Alright, I’ll take you on, but please do me a favor and don’t let that egg die from not having an Incubator.”

“Where can I get one?” He asked.

“Joy.” I said.

He nodded as I passed my body to Golduck.

“Wait, I don’t want to fight a water type.” Striker whispered as panic started to fill me, making Vanquisher smile.

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?” I asked, then gave him the fight with my mom and a Cryogonal.

“Oh my.” He mumbled. “You are crazy facing that without a Pokemon.”

Vanquisher giggled.

“But she’s hell of awesome catching it like that.” He said.

I turned to the boy to see him staring in confusion.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing.” I said. “Let’s get this fight over with. Please forgive me if I hurt you Golduck.”

“Not likely.” She said. “I trump all fire types.”

“Not if they are possessed by their trainer.” I said.

“Wait what.” She said as her smile faded instantly as she looked at me, then to Golduck. “So that’s why he was trying to do a human thing and masturbate.”

“Forgive me for my deception, but all those responses was from him.”

She smiled and nodded.

“The reason why I didn’t take the egg is because I already have one.” I said.

“I understand.” She said as she smiled. “Thank you for allowing him to breed with me.”

“That was his wanting more than mine.” I said. “He gets what he wants anytime.”

“Even your pussy right now?” Golduck asked, making me giggle.

“Sure why not.” I said, making him start to rub me as Golduck’s eyes widened in disbelief

“I think I chose the wrong trainer.” She mumbled.

“No, don’t say that.” I said. “You need to watch over your baby.”

She smiled and nodded.

“Shall we begin?” I asked.

“Yes please.” The boy said. “Can someone tell me what’s going on after though. I got only about a fourth of that conversation.”

I giggled.

“Maybe.” I said, making him smile as I took a deep breath before flames burst around my arms, making me glance to them before I took a stance, then beckoned them to make the first move.”

Golduck laughed nervously.

“Definitely not a normal Blaziken If you do that.” She said.

“Don’t fear me honey.” I said with a smile. “I’m just doing as your trainer asks and as a trainer I must battle when challenged.”

“Wait, how are you a trainer?” The boy asked, making me giggle.

“Maybe after the battle.” I said. “Not during.”

He sighed as he shook his head.

“Hydro Pump." He said, making me roll forward before leaping up with a flaming roundhouse kick to the face, sending her to the ground.

“Holy shit, how did you do that!” The boy yelped with Striker, making me giggle.

“Watch and learn.” I said as Golduck got to her feet with fear on her face. “Please honey don’t fear me.”

“I’m sorry, I never seen such a move before.” She said.

“Do you not wish me to control my Pokemon like this?” I asked.

“No it’s fine.” She said. “I’ll try not to fear you now that I see your Golduck is worrying about you if he’s trying to comfort your body.”

“I can’t feel his efforts.” I said. “I leave my body doing this and can’t feel anything.”

“Well that’s not good.” Vanquisher said.

“If you are holding me, then I’m safe enough.” I said, making him smile. “Your level one hundred after all.

“What!” The boy yelped. “Jeez.”

“Continue please.” I said, making him nod.

“Dig.” He said.

“Not happening.” I said as I stomped on the ground, making the ground shake around us before it stop, but it didn’t spit her out.

“Damn, strong Golduck.” I mumbled, making the boy giggle as I looked to her life force to see her moving under me, then leaped out of the way as she came up.

“Okay that’s cheating.” Striker thought.”

“Would you rather let me let her hit you with your weakness?” I asked.

“Never mind.” He thought as I looked to my hand before a dark ebony shadow formed over it, making me slash at Golduck’s face before it turn into a claw as I stretch out to send Golduck flying.

“Such and awesome move that is.” The boy said, making me smile. “Use yawn.”

“Aw crap, didn’t think about this move.” I whined, making Golduck giggle as she yawned making exhaustion fill my body.

“Not good, not good, not good.” I said as I started to panic.

“Calm, I don't mind losing anymore if that’s how much my feelings mean to you.” Striker said, making Golduck smile.

“Thank you for telling me that.” I said, then stomped on the ground, making her fall into the ground before everything went black.

“Crap crap, I can’t see.” I thought.

A sharp pain filled my body, making me scream before another as exhaustion filled my body while image of how to use Brave bird filled my head, before double kick faded from my mind, then my surrounding came back to me as a beam of water shot at me. I dodged it at the last second before leaping up and took flight just as my surrounding became a blur as I flew towards Golduck.

“No way, you know Brave Bird!” The boy yelped. “I love that move!”

“Just learned it.” I said nervously as I felt pain fill my body as I took a recoil. “Thanks for perfecting my Pokemon's skill set.”

“What.” he said in confusion.

“After the battle.” I said, making him look to Golduck that wasn’t standing anymore.

“That’s now.” He said, making me sigh as I sent a pulse to Golduck, then she gasp as she looked around before smiling.

“Nicely done human.” She said. “I enjoyed that a lot.”

“Human?” The boy yelped, making me giggle before going back to my body, then got out of Vanquisher’s arms as Golduck looked at me before I walked to the boy.

“Good fight and you almost got me.” I said as I held out my hand. “If I was asleep when that attack hit me, I would have been defeated.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I am Arceus’s chosen hero.” I said, making his mouth drop open.

“So that’s why you look familiar to me.” He said.

“I was controlling my Pokemon with power I call Take Over.” I said. “I was in Blaziken.”

“That puts so many pieces on the board.” He said, then his face filled with disbelief. “Tell me you didn’t fuck me.”

I busted out laughing with Golduck and Vanquisher.

“I’m sorry, but I did.” I said, making his face fill with color.

“If it make you feel any better, you have an awesome ass and I struggled to hold back my explosion.” I said, making his face become a cherry.

“That is wrong in so many levels.” He said, making me giggle.

“You gave me no choice.” I said. “You couldn’t catch my Golduck and I didn’t want to leave you hanging with that lust.”

“Okay subject change please.” He said, making me giggle.

“Okay, time to go then.” I said, making me turn to Blaziken and send him a boost.

“Good endurance buddy.” I said. “You can have your body back now while I take over someone else. Any volunteers?”

“I'll do it.” The boy said.

“Why would you want that?” I asked. “You can’t move, you can speak, but you will feel trapped.”

I looked at Striker.

“Or am I wrong on that last part?” I asked.

“No you're not, but it’s not as bad as I thought it would be as I felt your love for me.” He said, making me smile as I looked to the boy.

“Does your choice stand?” I said.

“Where are you heading?” He asked, then he looked to my clothes.

“Where I’m heading.” He said. “Blackthorn City.”

“Correct.” I said.

“Okay, then it does stand.” He said.

“Very well.” I said and touched his head before taking over, then caught my body and passed it to Vanquisher”

“Holy shit, this is so freaky.” He yelped, making me giggle. “No, I don't wish to stop, may I ask for something extra to go with this?”

“Not the front hole.” Mitch growled, making me look at him to see him kissing me on the lips. “She's mine.”

“Damn, some boyfriend you got if you he lets you get fucked anywhere else but your pussy.” He said.

“Yep, he’s the best.” I said, making Mitch smile.

“Well, that messes up my plans since I wanted you as my girl.” He said.

“Sorry, I can’t.” I said as I picked up Pichu before rubbing his cheeks.

“Oh good spot.” He moaned.

“The hell, did he just speak.” He yelped

“It’s not forever sadly.” Mitch said.

“Well that sucks.” The boy said. “My name is Tony by the way if anyone of you wish to ask me something.”

“Okay, first question.” I said. “What’s this cuties name?”

“I haven’t nicknamed him.” He said. “I’m terrible at making them up.”

“Just like me.” I said as I started walking. “But I think Sparky, might fit the bill.”

“Okay, that’s not bad.” He said with a smile, making Pichu smile. “Sparky it is. Wait my Golduck.”

“Let her walk with you and she will fall in love with you quicker.” I said. “Let her wander as you sleep and she will level for you. Just be careful doing that with Pichu since he is so cute and vulnerable at this level that he might get stolen. I learn the hard way with Ribbons.”

“Yes, I’m seeing that now.” He said. “I’m sorry that you had to experience that. Damn even you got kidnapped.”

“Didn’t last long.” I said, making him giggle.

“Nice move you did on him.” He said. “God I love the headbutt.”

“Golduck can learn it.” I said.

“Oh I didn’t know that, making me reach for my Pokedex.

“Show me all the moves for Golduck.” I said, making a list appear. “Memorize that and you will have a perfect Pokemon when you teach her the moves you like.”

I moved it over her.

“What level?” I said.

“Level sixty-seven.” It said.

“Not bad.” I said, making her smile as I put my Pokedex back in my face then scrolled down as I sensed him wanting that.

“Thanks, you can put it away now." He said. “I got my skill set for her.”

I nodded and put it back in my pocket, then spotted the cave entrance.

I looked to the boy’s body to see he wasn’t ready for the cold.

“I got heavier clothes in my bag.” He said, making me nod and take it off before pulling it out and putting them over his clothes.

“Okay, wish us luck to find you another Pokemon.” I said. “You will need more if you are challenging the Gym like me.

“Nope, I live there and need to restock on food.” He said.

“Okay.” I said as I stepped in. “Sounds good.”

“can you allow me to kiss you?” He asked, making me giggle before moving to my body and kiss myself on the lips before making it into a french kiss.

“Oh thank you.” He said. “That feeling was great. I needed my first kiss.”

I giggled with Mitch, making me look at him to see him flush in the face.

“I see why he allows it, he thinks it’s hot seeing someone do thinks to you.” Tony said.

Mitch nodded as he grinned.

A low rumble fill the air as the ground shook around me slightly, making me look around, then gasp as I spotted a stalactite of ice coming down at me, making me put my hands up before a barrier appeared, absorbing it without a sound.

“Thank god I still have my other powers while in someones body.” I said.

“Yes, thanks for saving me.” He said. “That was a Pokemon move earthquake.”

“I head a feeling that was the case.” I said, then sent a pulse at each icicle. “No you can’t do this after I release you.”

“Don’t read my thoughts please.” He said with a smile.

“The only way I can stop is by leaving.” I said

“No don’t, I feel so horny right now and if fear I might get on your nerves if you do.” He said, making me giggle with everyone.

“Well we are all bisexual and have no problems with fucking you.” I said.

“I call first dibs.” Mitch said, making me giggle as I looked at him.

“Touch him for me.” Tony said. “I wish to see how big he his before I allow that. Golduck was kinda big for me and it hurt a little more than I wanted. I’m so glad it was quick though.”

“Your ass being so tight kinda had a role in that.” I said, making him giggle as his face heated up, then Mich grabbed my hand, making me look at him to see him placing it on his dick as it hanged out.

“Damn, not bad for our age.” He said. “I’ll allow it.”

Mitch smiled as he put it away.

“Flamethrower.” A man said, making me look toward it before spotted a man with a Arcanine attacking a Delibird.

“My god with all the cute Pokemon.” I squeaked.

“Back off, this cutie as you say is mine.” The man said with a smile.

“I know, I won’t take it from you.” I said.

Once I got to his side, he threw a Pokeball before we watched it shake.

“Stay, stay, that’s my last Pokeball.” He mumbled as second later, it broke free, making me grab a great ball from my bag and place it in his hand before he looked to it and smiled. “Thanks. Ember.”

Arcanine shot a small ball at Delibird before she took the hit, then he threw the ball as she gasped in exhaustion. Once she shrank down it shook until it clicked.

“Yes, thanks kid.” He said. “Why would you help me?”

“Because I know she was giving you a chance if she didn’t run away like they normally do. They like to flee a lot.”

“Yeah I know, I was at it for hours.” He said, then he gave me a wad of cash.

“Here, for the help.” He said, making me split it up and place half in Tony’s pocket before putting the other half in mine.

“Thanks.” Tony thought.

“You’re welcome.” I said, making the man smile before getting his Pokemon as I started walking.

“is something wrong with the girl?” He asked.

“No, she just had a long day.” I said, making him nod. “Well, good luck with your new Delibird.”

“Yes, thanks a bunch.” He said with a smile.

A few hours of wandering the cave, Ribbons ran to my real body.

“Maggie, look what I found.” He said.

“She’s not in her body.” Vanquisher said.

“Oh, right, forgot.” Ribbons said as he ran to me and put a Technical Machine in front of me.

“Oh nice find?” I said. “What are you?”

“This unit is called Ice Beam.” it said.

“Noice.” I said, making everyone giggle as I tapped it to Vanquisher. “Forget Hydro Pump.”

“Done, he forgot Hydro Pump and learned Ice beam.” it said. “Have a nice day.”

“Damn straight it’s a good day.” I said. “Thanks ribbons.”

“You’re welcome.” He said as I put it away as I rubbed his head with both hands, making him smile.

A few crackles of a rock rolling sounded, making me look towards it to see a Pokemon I never seen before, so I pull out my Pokedex.

“Lampent, the lamp Pokemon, current level is sixty.” It said.

“Crap, another Unova Pokemon." I said with a sigh, then put the Pokedex back. “I really hope this invasion isn’t going to become bad.”

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

“What I am about to show you is not to be told.” I said. "It's not certain that the worst will happen."

“Okay.” He said. “I don’t dare cross you after seeing what you can do so far and if I can’t move all you have to do is drown me.”

“I would never do that.” I said as I spotted some slushy water. “Though that does sound refreshing to drink.”

He chuckled.

“Yes it does.” He said with a grin.

“Freeze.” A man growled, making me look to him to see it was the Lampent. “There is a toll to pass here.”

“Ha, a Bandit Pokemon.” I said. “Got to think that one is clever.”

“Don’t mock me.” He growled before flames shot a me, making me put a barrier up before it turned red with sparks as I put my hand up.

“Not possible!” He yelped.

“Very possible.” I growled and sent out my Crimson Beam, making him roar as he started to flee.

“Enough, you may pass!” He yelped as I followed him.

“Good.” I said as I started walking and watch him float there as he swayed unsteadily.

“So dizzy.” He moaned, making me grin as I held back my laugh. “What the hell was that move if it didn’t hurt and how does a human know a power?”

He fell to the ground and moaned.

“Stop spinning world.” He moaned, making me snort as I couldn’t hold It back much longer.

I turned to the water and formed a barrier, then filled it with water before drinking it.

“There we go, no more thirst.” I said.

“Thanks.” He said as I started walking.

A few minutes later, I came up to the exit, making me take a breath.

“Finally out of that freezing cave.” I said, then looked to Mitch.

“Get ready for your fucking.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then I left Tony’s body before I got out of Vanquishers arms.

“Thanks for that experience of a lifetime.” Tony said.

“You’re welcome.” I said.

“Get your fresh garden pickings here!” a man that was pulling a wagon around said. “Fresh veggies nuts noodles and other dry goods! Harvested today!”

“That’s your cue Sudowoodo.” I said, making the man look at me, then smile as Sudowoodo ran to him.

“Thanks honey, I was planning to skip this city from the lack of the customers.” He said.

“Try Goldenrod.” I said.

“Where is that?” He asked.

“Your kidding right?” I asked, making him bite his lip and shook his head before I sighed as I showed him on my pokegear. “Okay so south, then east until Violet City and south until National Park before following the road. Okay thanks.”

“Do not head south during Violet City.” I said as i pointed to the route. “That will take you to somewhere else. Head south on route 37 south of Ecruteak City.”

“Right.” He said. “Thanks a bunch.”

We looked at Sudowoodo as he grabbed a bag from the cart and started to fill it up with broccoli, peas in pods the rest of his rice, mushrooms cabbage, bell peppers and a can of vegan chicken flavored broth.

“I see my mom told you about my famous veggie stir-fry that she likes so much.” I said, making him grin as he nodded. “Okay, then it looks like I’m heading to the Pokecenter after I pay for this.”

“Thanks a bunch.” The man said as he wrote something down, then looked to me nervously. “Sorry, I’ll discount you ten percent for this recipe.”

“You don’t have all the ingredients.” I said as I grabbed the pen and paper, then added what he was missing. “Now you got the full recipe.”

“Thanks.” He said. “One grand.”

“Really, that’s ten percent?” I asked. “How are you not getting customers if it’s that cheap.”

“It’s the lack of them really, this city is kinda quiet and no one is coming out of their homes.” He said.

“Crap, sound like the local gang is at it again.” Mitch whined.

“Looks like that’s my que.” I said with a sigh. “I really hate having to become a vigilante because of stupid people.”

“Be careful honey.” the man said.

“She’s the Arceus’s hero, so she’s good.” Tony said, making me sigh as I looked at him. “Sorry, slipped. Please don't Hyper Beam me.”

I snorted as I smiled.

“I so love that move.” I said as I looked to the man to see him staring in confusion.

“Really, what rock are you living under?” I asked.

I’m from Unova.” He said. “I just moved here from my town being over ran by a...”

“A gang called Grim skies.” I said with sigh, then whined. “Crap, this is way bigger than me.”

“No, don’t give up.” Mew said. “You are the chosen hero and you can do it.”

“I feel this is a little too much for me to be able to take on alone.” I said as I paid for the food and started walking to the Center.

Sudowoodo came to me with the goods, making me grab them and headed into the Center just to see Grim Skies members pointed guns at Joy and her staff while several trainers were on the ground with unknown status since I didn’t see blood, but I could see they were alive though. The area turned yellow just as sparks snapped in front of me before going out while I stared at the people in disbelief.

“Crap.” Vanquisher whined, “Back back, she growing to powerful with that shock.”

Sudowoodo grabbed his food as he stared at me in worry before running out of the Center as Joy stared at me nervously while several more sparks start to flicker around me, sounding like live wires touching metal.

The noise caught the men’s attention, making them look at me.

“Boss, we got that hero girl!” One of them yelped before turning and opened fired at me, but my barrier appeared as the sparks started to crackle like fire crackers as the area turn red.

“Oh shit, I think I just made a big mistake.” He whined.

“You think.” I growled just as I put my hand up and sent the beam at him, but this time sparks swirled around it before reaching off to his teammate as it passed them, making them roar out in pain before they fell to the ground as the man that took the beam let out a long howl as he fell to his knees.

“Stop.” He gasped. “I surrender.”

Four other men came out of the rooms and open fired at me, making the beam stop hitting the man that surrendered before breaking up into four beams and took down the men just a several gunshots filled the air behind me. Cracks of thunder filled the air as larger sparks appeared as it swirled around me while I looked back to see a large mob of men staring at me in fear. The beams stopped shooting at the previous men before breaking up into about fifty beams to match the group of men, taking them down in one second.

“Calm honey, we are here now!” Jenny yelped in worry as she saw my face. “Why are you using lightning now?”

“That’s not lightning.” Entei said nervously as I stopped the beams. “That’s her powerful aura and raw energy creating a disturbance in the air. She just tripled her energy output before that attack. Honey are you still with us, your feelings don’t match your color.”

“What is she feeling?” She asked.

“Not angry that’s for sure.” He said. “I think she’s worried.”

Jenny looked inside and sighed.

“She's worried about the trainers.” She said. “Calm honey, I’ll check them out.”

The area dimmed, but I kept may barrier up before walking to the center, then cleared it.

“Clear!” I said.

“Confirmed.” A cop said beside me with a smile. “Thanks honey.”

I nodded as my barrier flickered away while I walked to the thugs. Once I got to them, one of them threw up, making Jenny jump back before I giggled.

“Got to love that power.” I said.

“What did you do to them?” She asked.

“Their heads are spinning from having too much energy.” I said, making her smile. “I don’t hurt people if I can help it. The other passed out from the sparks giving too much energy at once.”

“I see that if they are still alive.” She said. “Thank you for getting this under control.”

“A situation that shouldn’t have happened.” I said. “Why is this city so undefended?”

“We are spread too thin.” She said with a sigh. “I’ll call my men in to prevent this from happening again.”

“Take over me please.” Mew said softly. “I sense you calm when you do it and your energy is making me nervous.”

I took a few deep breaths, then looked at her, making her face fill with worry.

“Are you saying your not angry?” She asked.

“No, Jenny was right, I thought they were all dying.” I said.

“No just knocked out.” Jenny said.

A phone rang, making Jenny pull out her PDA.

“Jenny what’s going on?” Samuel asked. “Why Is my machine’s detecting a massive energy spike at your city?”

“It’s the hero sir.” She said.

“That can’t be.” He said in fear. “Is she still herself?”

“Yes sir.” She said. “What’s going on?”

“I have no idea.” He said in a calmer voice. “I think our hero is linked to the crisis we are having. They are looking for something, but I’m not sure what. They seem to be after her though and I have no idea on why that is to. Please keep her safe while I ponder this.”

“I don’t think I have any say in that.” She said. “She just took down fifty men in a minute without taking a step from what Joy told me.”

“My god, she’s growing faster than the legend said.” He said. “Is she brooding?”

“No sir.” She said as she glanced to me.

“Talk to me honey.” He said. “Don’t hide in the shadows.”

“I have nothing to say, mister Oak.” I said. “I just did my duty as a hero.”

He sighed in relief.

“That’s sound like the Maggie I know.” He said. “Thanks Jenny, I’m hanging up now to ponder what’s going on with her.”

“Don’t crack your egg shaped head trying to learn the impossible.” I said, making him chuckle with Jenny. “We don’t need scrambles eggheads for breakfast.”

“Don’t worry honey.” He said, then Jenny put her PDA away as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	38. Unwinding From Stupidity

I opened my eyes to someone placing my hand on their head, revealing Mew as she stared at me.

“Why do you want this?” I asked.

“To feel your love.” She said. “No not that way this time.”

I giggled and took over before I caught myself as I felt a very discomforting feeling on my chest, making me look to it.

“Sorry about that.” Mew said. “You’ll get used to it.”

I nodded as she started to force her life on to me.

“No, don’t show me your life.” I said. “I don’t need to know the secrets of the universe.”

“Excuse me?” Jenny said in worry. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing Jenny.” then I touch her head as Mew told me how to transfer memories.

She gasped in disbelief.

“Forgive me for intruding Mew.” She mumbled. “Please enjoy your stay. It’s an honor being in your presence.”

I walked to Vanquisher and passed me to him.

“Please take me to a room and do as you see fit with me.” I thought, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Okay, that’s cool.” He said, making Mew giggle.

I turned to Joy and walked to her before giving some necessary memories to tell her about my power, making her look to my body, then nodded.

“I’ll keep you safe as best as I can.” She said.

“Good, as payment you and your staff has access to my team.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“Thank you.” She said as she walked away, making my team run into the center before grabbing their targets and headed to a room.

I walked to Sudowoodo before he got to his partner and grabbed his arm, making him look to me.

“I’ll take that.” I said as I took the food, making him smile as he grabbed Joy before pulling her.

“Wait honey, she said as she placed a sign saying, ‘closed until crime scene is cleared. Please wait out of the way until then’. “Okay, we need to make this quick.”

She pulled him into the kitchen, then looked to the food I was carrying.

“May I have some?” She asked.

“Of course.” I said. “This is about twenty servings so I have enough for your staff and my new friend’s team as well.”

“They are in that room by the way.” She said as she pointed, making me nod.

I stepped into the kitchen before setting the food down as joy sat on a chair, making Sudowoodo grab her panties and plunge into her pussy.

“Easy honey!” She yelped. “God your thick.”

Sudowoodo giggled as I left the kitchen and went to my room to see Mitch fucking Tony as he fucked me.

“Lunch will be ready in a few.” I said, making them gasp just as Tony came in me.

“Damn it.” He whined.

“It’s fine.” I said. “It’s in the right hole.”

I returned to the kitchen and started cooking. Once it was almost done, I sensed someone with power approach, making me form a barrier as I turned to them as sparks started to form on the barrier.

“Wait!” Celebi cried as she came into focus. “Don’t blast me off the face of the earth.”

Mew giggled as my barrier flickered away as Joy stared at the Celebi's location with a notepad in her hands.

“My goodness your energy is scary up close now.” She said. “Sorry for sneaking up on you.”

I looked at the notepad to see she was writing down the recipe.

“Don’t share that with anyone please.” I said.

“Of course honey.” She said. “Is that Celebi?”

“It is.” Celebi said. “Please don’t try to take her recipes without permission again. I sensed a hint of frustration when she looked at it.”

“Right, forgive me.” Joy said. “Just trying to expand my menu for the trainers.”

“Why are you here after being gone for almost two days?” I asked.

“I was looking in on this crisis and it’s really bad.” She said, making me sigh. “They are looking for you since you are the key to something. They didn’t know who you were when they tried to kill you, but now they are looking to capture you.”

“Great.” I said with a whimper.

“How in the world did you find a way to take over people’s bodies?” She asked.

“Accident.” I said.

“What’s on your mind that making you unable to speak?” She asked

“Your message.” I said, making her sigh.

“Damn it, I should have went with my gut and not inform you.” She said.

“No, this is good, I am now aware of them wanting me alive and I don’t need to be so jumpy on the trigger finger.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure.” She whined, making Joy giggle. “I felt your Energy all the way in Unova.”

“Well that’s not good.” I said.

“Don’t worry about it, Suicune and Raikou are watching over you now.” She said. “As well as me. I also think you caught the attention of Ho-oh too, but not sure on that one.”

“Great.” I whined. “Why me.”

“Come on, we aren’t all like what you think.” She said. “We don’t go crazed the moment something pisses us off. Suicune feared for his brother, but now that he sees your no longer allowing him to do anything, making him depressed in the process, he feels terrible for attacking and making you feel you can’t have him fight for you.”

A ding of my timer sounded, making me turn off the stove,

“May I have some of that?” She asked.

“Can you control yourself?” I asked, making her giggle.

“Probably not.” She said, making joy giggle.

“We’ll at least you are truthful.” I said. “One bowl for now.”

“How big?” She asked as she pulled out a gallon size bowl from thin air, then she giggled with a grin. “Kidding.”

She set it down, making Joy giggle as she looked at it.

“How do you make things just appear?” I asked.

“Only line of sight.” She said as she pointed to a cupboard full of bowls, making me nod. “Can I have my turn yet Mew?”

“Nope.” Mew said. “She's mine.”

I smiled.

“Really, your not going to overrule her?” Celebi asked.

“Nope, my Pokemon get what they want, when they want.” I said.

“Your Pokemon?” She asked in confusion, then her eyes glowed for a second. “How could you?”

“Hay now, don’t do what Suicune did.” Mew growled.

“Right sorry, I just never expected you to join a human.” She said.

“You're hurting her.” Mew growled. “She’s feeling like a piece of shit now.”

“Forgive me.” She whined before fleeing the room.

I took a deep breath as I turned to the food before putting up my hand. making several bowls appear in my hand.

“Damn you learn quick.” Mew said, making me giggle as I started to fill the bowls up, then passed one to Joy.

“Lunch is ready.” I said, making a low rumble of footsteps fill the air before I giggled. “Stampede.”

Joy giggled as she nodded. Once my team got to me, they stopped in front of me, making me pass out the bowls before the boys came, then I gave them theirs before I noticed five bowls left.

“Okay the rest is yours to give to whomever.” I said as I grabbed two bowls. “Celebi please come get your bowl and stop panicking in the bathroom."

“How in the world!” She yelped, making Mew giggle. “I can see your life force.”

“Oh that’s right.” She said, then flew into the room before taking the bowl, making her stare at it. “Bet you can’t eat all that.”

“Yeah, I know.” She said, making me giggle. “I’ll do my best though.”

“Take over her body after you eat Maggie.” Mew said.

“Okay.” I said as I grabbed another bowl for myself. “Can’t believe I almost forgot I was in your body still. Your hunger is now gone and I didn’t feel I needed to eat anymore.”

“Well that’s not good.” Celebi said. “How vulnerable are you right now?”

“Completely without my team.” I thought.

“Then I want someone on you at all times.” She whined. “These people aren't messing around and they are killing everything that gets in their way.”

I looked to my body to see the boys has me sandwiched as they fucked me now, making me go to my body to see Mitch was in my pussy. I looked down to see a condom wrapper on my chest before I smiled and kissed him as he smiled just as a wave of pleasure smashed into me all a once, making me moan as I came.

“She’s back?” Tony yelped.

“Calm she just checking to see if we were following her rules.”

“Another rule I need to add.” I said as put my crystal on my chest.

“This needs to be touching me at all times or I can’t defend myself while in someones body.” I said.

“Right.” Mitch said with worry as he put it on me and got back to his fucking. “Sorry.”

I looked to Celebi as she came in while biting her lip.

“Still need to eat Celebi.” I said.

“Celebi!” Tony yelped.

“My god, that is so annoying.” I said, making her giggle as she started to feed me once Mew came in with a cherry for a face.

Once I was full, I took over Celebi and fell to the ground.

“The hell.” I said, making Celebi giggle.

“You don’t know how to fly.” She said.

I looked over my shoulders to see her wings.

“Crap.” I said. “So not going to be easy, is it?”

She giggled and gave me the basics, making me start flapping her wings before taking off, but I was all over the place.

“Focus.” She said with a giggle.

"Easier said than done.” I said. “I never flown before.”

Mitch giggled, making me look back to see he was looking at me as Tony staring in disbelief.

“Sorry for getting you seen.” I said. “I don’t know invisibility either.”

“It’s fine, I know you can protect me now with your memories flowing into my head.” She said as I flew toward the door before whining as I tried turn, but failed and bounced off the wall before and falling to the ground.

Celebi giggled.

“Your just like me when I was a baby.” She said. “It took me a hundred years to get it down.

“I’m not going to wait that long to learn that!” I yelped, making her giggle.

“This is so entertaining.” She said with a giggle.

I growled as I flew off the ground, then started to fly into the door before growling again as I sent a pulse at the door, shattering it, making me gasp as she busted out laughing.

“Damn, you’re powerful.” She said.

“It’s okay honey.” Joy said, making me look at her to see her staring at me in disbelief. “I can see you're struggling to grasp the wings.”

She reached for me.

“No don’t touch me.” Celebi growled, making her pull back.

“Sorry.” Joy said. “I always wanted to see you.”

“Yes, consider yourself lucky that you did.” She said, then images of how to go invisible filled my head. “Make us invisible.”

Joy sighed as she stared at her.

“No, I didn’t say feel bad for her.” She growled, making me go back to my body and touch Mew as I took over.”

“Why did you leave me?” Celebi whined.

“Because you are mean to nice people.” I growled. “I don’t wish anything to do with people like that.”

She stared at me in disbelief before glancing to Joy as she stared at her in worry before glancing around as she flew away. Someone touched my ass, making me look back to see Tony as he stared at it with a small smile.

“Sorry, you’re occupied right now.” I said, making Mew giggle. “Finish with that sex doll first.

Mitch growled, making me look to him.

“You’re not a toy.” His thought fill my head.

“Mind as well be since I can’t feel anything while out of my body.” I said. “My cumming is my body just reacting to being fucked.”

“Stop reading my mind please.” He said with a smile. “It’s not what I want to say to you.”

“Just trying to tell you what I feel.” I said with a sigh as I walked out of the room.

Joy grabbed me, making look to her.

“Are you okay?” She thought, making me nod before she smiled. “That’s kinda cool.”

I smiled.

“It only works when I’m focused on you.” I said.

She nodded as I walked away.

“Who is that girl that I wish to fuck as well.” Tony asked.

“Man your worse than I am.” Mitch whined. “You’re still fucking a girl and she’s busy at the moment.”

“Thank you for not telling my identity when you take over strangers.” Mew thought.

“I don’t wish you stolen.” I thought, then kissed her hand, making her smile

“I love you too.” She said.

“Kinda wish I kissed you with my lips though.” I said, making Joy giggle.

I looked to her to see her following.

“I can protect Mew.” I said. “Stay with my body or at your station.”

“Can I have a go with you?” She thought.

“If you get them off me, sure.” I said. “I’m always wanting to help others.”

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

“Not me.” I said. “Me is in the other room.”

“Yes, but you won't receive it in there.” She said with a smile as she walked away.

“Maggie, can I have some Pizza the man outside is making?” Storm asked as she ran to me. “Wait, is that you? I can’t tell. Mew was always strong.”

I giggled as I nodded.

“It’s me.” I said. “You know where my money is. Please eat quickly, I’m getting ready to take on the gym once Joy get her fill of me.

“No honey, I don't need it that bad.” Joy said. “I just feel I owe you something for saving my life.”

“In that case, I’ll be with you in a second Storm.” I said. “Sorry Mew, my journey can’t be delayed any longer.”

“That’s fine.” She said as I went back to my body.


	39. A Tough Battle

“Okay, time for me to take on your mom, boyfriend.” I said as I opened my eyes. “Clean me up please.”

He smiled and nodded before pulling out of me, then started to lick up my juices as he pulled off his condom and passed it to Mew as she held out her hand, making her taste it before drinking it down.

“That’s just...” Tony whined, then cringed. “I didn’t like his cum.”

Mitch smiled as he pulled me to my feet, then turned me around to clean me up on that end too. “Oh that’s even worse.”

Mitch giggled as Tony started get dressed, then grabbed my crystal before staring at it.

“What is this?” He asked.

“You will never know.” Mew said as she took it and gave it to me. “Don’t touch it again.”

“Okay, sorry to step on your toe.” He said.

I tied it around me as Mew gave me my clothes, making me put it on, then grabbed my bag before looking to Tony.

“Nice knowing you.” He said, making me nod before leaving the room.

Once I got to the lobby, Storm leaped up to my shoulder, making me kiss her.

“How much pizza you need?” I asked.

“Just a few slices.” She said, making me nod. “The others are waiting for you there.”

I nodded again as I stepped out and spotted them immediately since Entei stuck out like as sore thumb. Once I got to them, they looked at me.

“Order up, then get ready for battle.” I said, making the cook smile. “Sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s fine.” He said. “Your Entei is attracting the customers, so I’m okay with it.”

“We decided a total of two large pizza with everything will do for us.” Entei said, making me look to the man to see him smile and get to work.

A minute later, he passed a pizza to a woman as she paid, then she took a picture of me and Entei before she walked to a house. Once my team’s pizza was eaten, they looked at me with satisfaction.

“Good, lets go do something my mom couldn’t.” I said, making them chuckle as they smiled in amusement. “Mitch lead the way please.”

He started running, making me follow. Once we was inside, a man pointed to the bleachers.

“A challenge is in session.” He said. “Please have a seat and wait your turn unless you wish to challenge the people before her, they are about to go on break if you do not so you will not get the chance if you don’t act now.”

“I'll pass.” I said as I went into the bleachers, then spotted my mom fighting Clare.

“Ice beam.” My mom said, making Dragonite shoot a beam at Clair's Dragonite, but she moved out of the way and countered with Dragon Breath, taking my mom’s Dragonite down.

“Damn it!” My mom whined. “I try and try but I never get anywhere with you no matter how hard I try.”

Clare smiled as she called back her Pokemon as my mom looked at me before she smile.

“Can I watch?” She asked. “I’m at my wits end with her and I need to see her buried.”

Mitch giggled with his mom, then Clare’s smile filled with motherly love as she looked to Mitch.

“Hay baby.” She said. “How’s your trip?”

“I got my girlfriend here, so I think it's good.” He said, making her look at me, then her smile faded to nervousness.

“How?” She asked. “How in the world did you get her to like you? I heard she don’t like anyone with power and I have power.”

“Legendaries only.” I said. “I don’t trust them and they have to work extra hard to earn my trust like Entei did. If you have a kind heart, then I like you and he has a kind heart. Please get ready for my team.”

“With or without your aid.” She asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I know you can control them by taking over.” She said, making me look to Mitch.

“I’m sorry honey, I give him half of my winning as long as if he tells me about his adventure.” She said. “Please don’t be mad at him or dump him for that.”

“It’s fine, let's just get this battle over with.” I said with a sigh.

“Right, lets get that set up right away.” She said as her face turn to business as she stared to heal her Pokemon.

I leaped over the wall, making my mom cry out as I realized I was about to fall In lava, but I sent a pulse sending me to the platform.

“Don’t do that again.” My mom cried.

“Sorry, why do you have lava in your gym?” I asked

“Special effects and a bath for your Entei.” She said, making me look back to see Entei staring out in pleasure as he let out a long sigh while he slowly lowered down in it. Once he was lying down, he closed his eyes with moans.

“Yikes.” I said in discomfort, making her giggle.

“He is the Volcano Pokemon after all.” She said.

“Yeah, I know where I’ll be coming when he goes missing.” I said, making Entei chuckle.

“Indeed.” He said. “Best bath ever.”

“I’m ready when you are.” Clare said.

“Me first.” Storm said as she jumped off my shoulder, making her send out a Dragonite.

“Thunder.” I said.

“Ice beam.” Clair said as a shower of lightning came down.

Dragonite moan as she fell to the ground.

“Iron Tail her quickly before she gets up.” I said making Storm charge at her, but as she was about to get to her she started to take flight, making Storm leap up and slammed her tail into her.

Dragonite roared out with as stagger, but didn’t fall, then smacked Storm back as she fell of with anger on her face before sending out the beam of ice. As storm landed, she rolled out of the way just as the beam froze the ground then spread out a few feet as Storm scurried away with a whine.

“Damn that’s scary.” She said once it stop spreading, making Dragonite giggle.

“Draco Meteor.” Clair said.

“Thunder.” I said as several flaming meteors came out the sky.

Storm gasped as she looked at them before starting to flee them, but was too slow and took a direct it, sending her tumbling to the ground.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes.” She said just as a shower of lightning came down, taking Dragonite down again. “I don’t want to face that again.”

“You won’t have to it seems.” I said as Dragonite didn’t get up.

“Yes!” My mom yelped. “Finally someone show her Dragonite who’s boss.”

Clare giggled as she shook her head, then sent out a Kingdra.

“Thunder.” I said.

“Dragon pulse.” Clare said, making Kingdra send out a purple beam of energy.

Storm gasp as she fell flat to the ground, making the beam soar right over her before a shower came down on Kingdra, but she just shrugs it off like it was nothing.

“Quit with the scary moves already.” She growled, making Kingdra giggle.

“Ice beam.” Clare said,

“Double kick.” I said.

Storm charged forward, then leaped up just as a beam of ice shot at her, hitting her in the sky and froze her solid before flying back and into the ground before sliding to me.

“Come on.” I whined. “Why is she always getting frozen.”

I pulled out a Full Heal and healed her.

“Thanks again.” She said before kissing me on the lips, making Clare smile.

“Can you still fight?” I asked.

“Yes.” She said as she ran out to the field.

“Use Iron Tail.” I said, making her change course to her target.

“Dragon pulse.” Clair said.

Once Storm jumped up Kingdra shot her down once more, but this time she was launched towards the lava, making me gasp and leap at her and caught her just as I went over the lava. My mom cried just as Entei snatch me out the air.

“Good catch.” Clare said with a sigh of relief.

“Really think the lava is a bad move on your part.” I whined.

“Yes, I see that.” She said. “I’ll be adding barriers to it now.”

“That should have been done already mom.” Mitch growled as Entei set me down. “I never want to see my girl almost die in your home again or see you fired for not following regulations.”

“I’m sorry honey.” She said. “I’ll get on it immediately after this battle.”

“Can you still fight?” I asked.

“Yes, but I can’t take much more.” She said. “Okay, then use thunder.”

She started to spark, making me whine.

“Not through me.” I whined, then toss her to the field.

“Dragon pulse.” Clare said. “Aim her away from the lava this time.”

The shower of lightning came down, but miss Kingdra.

“Sorry, so tired.” Storm whined as the beam started to come at her.

“It’s okay sweetie.” I said. “I withdraw her as a loss.”

“Okay.” Clair said with a smile just as the beam faded away. “I’m glad you were able to say that without hesitation. That shows great responsibility as a trainer.”

Storm waddled to me.

“Why did you say you could fight?” I asked as I picked her up.

“I felt I could at the time.” She said. “Then I felt drained after I released the charge.”

I sent a pulse into her, then placed her on my shoulder before kissing her.

“You did good and you took one down.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then I looked back to my team.

Sudowoodo smiled and ran forward.

“Rock throw.” I said.

“Surf.” Clare said.

“What!” Sudowoodo cried as he started to panic. “I didn’t expect that move!”

“Calm and attack, then try to endure it if she don’t go down.” I said.

“I can’t to this!” He cried as if he couldn’t hear me over the panic.

The wave came, making him scream in terror and he ran toward me, making me sigh as I watched him get taken down.

“I’m so sorry.” He cried with a whimper once he saw my frustration.

“It’s okay, just get on the bench.” I said as I sent a pulse at him.

He walked to my mom as Clare stared at him in worry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he feared water that bad.” She said. “I never faced his kind before.”

“It's fine.” I said.

“I’ll pick up the slack!” Shade said as he leaped onto the field.

“Okay, use Shadow ball.” I said. “Let's try to knock her Special defenses down a bit.”

“Oh good strategy.” Clare said. “But will it be enough? Surf.”

Shade shot the ball at Kingdra, but she just shrugs it off before a dark blue glow swept over her from loss of Special Defense taking effect.

“Is she your tank or something?” I whined, making her giggle. “I’m mean she don’t even bother dodging it.”

“No, my next Pokemon is.” She said with another giggle. “Great comment to go with that face you made honey.”

The wave washed over Shade and he shrugs it of just as good as Kingdra as he doesn't even stagger back.

“Good confidence, now keep chipping at her defenses until she has none.” I said.

“Dragon pulse.” She said

Shade shot his ball and Kingdra took the hit, but this time she stagger back as another stat loss.

“Nice, now we are seeing something.” I said, making Shade grin as he looked at me while Kingdra shot at him. “No don’t look at me!”

He looked forward and gasp before taking the hit and was sent to the ground.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes, sorry for being an airhead.” He said, making me giggle as he jumped to his feet.

“Use a little more powerful of a move this time and hope it’s enough.” I said. “Energy ball.”

“Surf.” She said, making Shade sent the ball out.

Kingdra took the hit before staggering to the ground.

“Yes!” I yelped. “Psychic, send her into a wall as hard as you can.”

“That’s kinda mean.” Clair said with a smile.

“Sorry, your second best tank has gotten on my nerves with shrugging things off.” I said as Kingdra started to whine, then flew into a wall with a yelp.

“Good.” I said as Kingdra got up again before I whined. “Seriously stay the fuck down.”

Clair giggled as Kingdra smiled weakly as I saw exhaustion finally.

She sent her wave out, making Shade’s face fill with discomfort as he stood firm, then stagger back as he was struck.

“And other psychic should do it.” I said.

“Ice beam.” She said. “We need another freeze.”

“She shot the beam just as I started to whine, then the beam hit Shade sending him to the ground.

“I’m sorry Maggie.” He moaned. “I got nothing left.”

“It’s okay buddy.” I said with a sigh as I shot a pulse. “This tank is on her last leg as well so you did good.”

Clair giggled as he walked to me.

“Okay finish her off, Ribbons.” I said. “Dazzling Gleam.”

“No I hate this move.” Clair whined as she pulled out some sunglasses. “It’s freaking way too bright. If you survive it use surf.”

The room became bright but like last time it had no effect on me, while Kingdra was taken down to the ground. Once the light faded Kingdra didn’t get back up.

“How did that not affect you?” My mom asked, making me look at her to see sunglasses on her.

“My power source protects me.” I said, making her stare at me, then nod.

“That’s good, then that can’t be used against you.” She said.

“Good fight love.” Clare said. “No, if you pissed off the hero of the world with your endurance, then you did better than good.”

“So much so, I don’t even know if I want to give her energy back.” I said, making her giggle, then I sent the pulse. “But I will do it anyways.”

Kingdra gasp as she looked at me.

“How in the hell did you fill me back to full in one shot?” She yelped, making me giggle as I shrugged my shoulders as Clare stared at me in disbelief.

“You’re welcome.” I said, making her smile and nod before Clare called her back.

“Okay final Pokemon.” She said. “Come give her trouble my tank.”

She giggled as she tossed the ball, revealing a dragon looking thing I never seen before.

“The hell is that?” My mom said as I did, making Clare giggle.

“Did I just hear an echo?” She asked as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon, current level is Sixty-three and is a Dragon Ground type.” I said.

“Well I just won for sure.” I said, then looked to my mom. “You’re avenged.”

She smiled as Clair giggled.

“Don’t be so sure your tank can take me down.” She said. “He may have took down Pryce, but I doubt he can with him.”

“So Mitch didn’t tell you what level he is?” I asked.

“No, nor did I ask.” She said. “I don’t need that advantage over you.”

“Trust me knowing his level is not an advantage.” I said with a nervous grin, making her smile fade to nervousness.

“We'll see.” She said. “Activate your Sand Veil with Sandstorm. Make it to where her hidden knowledge is useless.”

“Flash them.” I said.

“You first.” Ribbons said with a giggle, making Vanquisher bust out laughing as my mom and Clair smiled.

“Yes please flash me.” Garchomp said with a lusty grin. “I would love to see that tight ass of yours.”

Everyone busted out laughing as I bet my lip.

“As much as I don’t care, I think I better not.” I said. “That would make the match go in a direction we don’t need.”

“Yes, let's not and say we did.” Clair said with a giggle, then put on her sunglasses.

Ribbons made the room bright, making Garchomp roar as he covered his face, then the area filled with raging sand, making me whine as it got in my eyes.

“Are you okay honey.” Clair asked.

“Yes, help me out please Vanquisher.” I said, making him grab me before shooting water into my face before he rubbed my panties around my to dry me off.

“Really.” I said, making him giggle as he nodded, then placed sunglasses on me.

He set me down.

“I can’t see the moves now.” I whined.

“I can.” Ribbon said. “Just command me."

“Fine flash him until he’s down.” I said.

“Toxic.” Clair said.

A roar filled the air, then Ribbons’s life force staggered around.

“He got me.” Ribbons whined. “I need a heal.”

I reached into my bag.

“Crap I’m out.” I whined.

“It’s okay.” He moaned. “I’ll just do the last move and try to hang on.”

“Fire fang.” Clair said just as a roar filled the air.

I stared into the storm in worry as I watch Ribbons flee Garchomp, but he lunge his head at him, then my fears happened as I heard Ribbons roar out in pain, making me whine as he fell to the ground and struggled to move.

“I’m sorry Maggie.” He moaned. “He got me good.”

It’s okay honey.” I whined as I sent a pulse at him. “Come to me.”

He came appeared in the raging sand, making me kiss him.

“You wounded him and will be easy pray now.” I said. “Good try.”

I stroked his head, then looked to Vanquisher.

“Make him suffer for hurting my baby.” I growled.

“Yikes.” Vanquisher said with a giggle, then leaped into the storm.

“Make them pay top dollars for poisoning him.” I growled. “Use Pay Day until he’s down.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a giggle. “You’re in for it now.”

He punched him and sent him into Clair.

“The hell!” She yelped. “How did that weak move send you flying that far?”

“He’s not weak.” Garchomp squeaked.

“Oh calm honey.” She said in worry. “Don’t panic, you know how bad that can be with your power. How strong do you think he is?”

“Maxed.” He whined.

“Seriously!” She yelped, making me bust out laughing.

“Yep.” I said with a giggle.

“Crap, do you best to dodge him and let your sandstorm whittle him down .” She said. “Remember, stay calm and use dragon tail to take him off his feet before toxic to aid you more with his health.”

“Okay.” He whined.

I watched him get off her before charging at Vanquisher, making him leap up but Garchomp swung his tail upward sending Vanquisher tumbling to the ground.”

“No, punch him back don’t let him poison you!” I yelped.

“Too late.” Vanquisher whined as he gagged, “I didn’t expect him to delay his dragon tail until after I reacted. I’m good though.”

I watch Garchomp get sent flying into the wall, making a roar fill the air.

“Are you okay?” Clair yelped.

“Yes.” He said. “I can maybe take two more of that though.

“No don’t say that, she can hear you.” She yelped.

“Too late.” I said with a giggle.

“Sorry.” He whined just as the sandstorm cleared up.

“Thank god I can see.” I said.

“Not for long.” Clair said. “Sandstorm.”

“Screw the money.” I said. “It’s not worth it anymore if they use that cheap move. Use ice beam.”

“Really!” Clair yelped. “You only held back for the money?”

I giggled as I nodded, making her smile

“You’re something else.” She said, making my mom giggle.

Vanquisher shot a beam at Garchomp, hitting him and froze him solid.

“Really, how in the world did he survive?” I asked. “Back to Pay Day.”

My mom giggled as Clair stared at me in disbelief.

“I so need to buy Full Heals if you're going to do this to me.” She whined.

Vanquisher punched him and sent him to the ground as the ice shatter.

“Good work buddy.” I said, making him smile, then pulled out his ball

“No.” He whined.

“I don’t have any Full Heals.” I said.

“Here honey.” My mom said, making me look to her to see her throwing a Pecha Berry at me.

“Thanks mom.” I said as I caught it, then gave it to him. “You are so lucky I have a great mom.”

He smiled as he nodded, then ate the berry.

I sent him a pulse once I watch It take effect a minute later. Clair came to me with frustration on her face as I took off my glasses and put them away.

“Good fight.” She said as she held up my reward, making me take it and put on my badge. “Please take care of my son’s needs.”

“I have been for as long as I known him.” I said.

“Quiet.” Mitch yelped, making me giggle as her face filled with disbelief.

“Tell me he didn’t.” She whined.

“I can’t confirm nor deny anything now.” I said. “If they are kind to me, I’ll spoil them and pretty much do anything for them.”

A crash of glass filled the air before several item hit the ground, making us look to it.

“Shield your eyes!” I yelped as I noticed it was a flash grenade.

It went off, making my ears ring, but had no effect with my sight while everyone else grabbed their face. Something sharp hit my neck, making me look to it to see it was a tranquilizer.

“Shit.” I said as I looked to my mom to see her staring in panic just as several men came down on ropes and aimed fully automatic rifles at my Pokemon.

I let out a roar in anger as my barrier shoved everyone to the ground while sparks started to crackle in the air as it flickered around me rapidly. I grabbed the gun as I took aim at the nearest man that was still standing while stared at me in disbelief before shooting him in the leg, then aimed to the next one and doing the same. A few second of taking down twenty men, someone grabbed me from behind and placed something over my mouth, making everything start to spin just before going black.


	40. A Frustrating Day at the Hospital

I woke up with my head spinning and my body feeling heavy while I was in a car with two masked men in the front.

“Lose these fucking cops!” The passenger roared.

“I’m trying man!” The driver yelled back. “There is so many of them!”

The passenger looked at me.

“She’s awake!” He yelped just as something landed on the front of the car, sending me through the windshield as the car was stopped instantly. I smashed into a tree just as the tree fell on me, but i felt nothing as the drugs prevented me feeling it.

“I told you that was a bad idea!” Raikou yelped as he came into view, then pushed the tree off me. “Oh god, I can’t tell if she’s alive with that stare.”

Suicune came into view with worry, then licked my face, making me look at him.

“She’s alive, but the drugs are still affecting her.” Suicune said as he got ready to pick me up.

“No don’t pick her up!” Jenny yelped. “Not when she’s bleeding like that or with that many broken bones. You did good stopping them. Let us deal with it.”

Suicune look at her, then nodded before backing away, making a paramedic come into view and give me a shot.

“What was that?” Jenny asked. “Who are you?”

The man grabbed me just as he pulled out a gun and put it to my head as he picked me up.

“You gotta be kidding me.” She whined. “Who are you people?”

“We are a cult called Grim Skies.” He said. “That is all you need to know until our plans are in motion.”

“Why a cult.” She whined. “This is so not what we need.”

“Back away.” He said. “This fully automatic pistol is modified with a hair trigger and she is optional to keep alive. All we need is her body. Don’t even think about it Suicune. Any slight jerk from me will kill her.”

“Damn it.” She whined as she stared at me. “Why isn’t she fighting back?”

“I injected her with a paralyzing poison.” He said. “She will never move again without the antidote within twenty-four hours.”

Jenny’s face filled with alarm.

“Fall back, hostage situation.” She said, making the cops back away.

The man stepped back, revealing Suicune staring at me with worry as he struggled to hold his aggression back. The man got into an ambulance and it started to drive away.

“They fell for the poison shot.” The man mumbled to the driver. “Move before the tranquilizer fully wears off.”

“Check and see if she’s not going to die from going through the windshield.” The driver said. “That’s stabilizer shot isn’t always on time.”

The man came into view, then stared into my face as he started to feel around my body like an actual doctor would have done. Celebi appeared next to me, making me look to her to see her staring at me in worry.

“Don’t do anything without thinking first.” I thought.

“I know.” She thought. “Please don't be mad at me anymore. I don’t like how your frustration spikes upon the sight of me. I didn’t mean to lose your friendship.”

The man looked toward Celebi, then reached out for her, but she moved away.

“Quit staring at me, your making him think you see something.” She thought.

“If only I could fly with you, I could use you to take these thugs out.” I thought.

“No, too dangerous at this speed.” She thought as she shook her head.

“The fuck are you staring at girl?” The man growled, making me look to him, then his eyes moved to the window.

“We got unwanted guest.” He said, making Celebi look to the window.

“No don't risk it Suicune.” Her thoughts rang.

The man pulled out a gun, making me tried to grab it, but pain fill my body, then looked to my hand and noticed it was near his body, so I try to move it to him before moan sound from me. Celebi looked at me in worry, then to my hand before grabbing it and put it on the man, making me take over.

“The hell!” The man yelped as Celebi started laughing.

“How in the hell did you get in here?” He asked. “What did you do to me Celebi?”

“I didn’t do anything.” She said as I stood the man up and walked him to the driver before opening the door.

“What are you doing?” The driver asked as I unfasten the seat belt.

“It’s not me.” He yelped. “Something has control over my body. Move it's about to kick you out of the vehicle.”

“Too late.” I said as I shove the man's foot him the drivers body, sending him out of the ambulance.

“Get the fuck out of my body!” He roared.

“Nope, your going to jail.” I said as I got in the driver seat and pulled the ambulance over. “I, the invisible mind snatcher will never allow you to steal Arceus’s Chosen and get away with it.”

I looked to the door, revealing Jenny staring in amazement.

“You can release him now honey.” She said.

“Nope, he still going to resist.” I said.

“In that case come out and put your hand behind your back.” She said.

“Of course, I love being a cooperative criminal.” I said with a giggle as I got out of the vehicle and put my hand behind my back.

“Go to hell bitch.” The man growl, making Jenny giggle.

“Okay now walk to the car and have a seat sir.” Jenny said as she bit her lip to hold back her smile.

“Love to my beautiful Jenny.” I said.

“Hay now, no need to flatter me.” She said with a giggle.

“Its not, I felt a hint of love in that comment.” The man said softly. “I think it really has a crush on you.”

“Shut it.” I said, making Jenny giggle.

“Just focus on the getting him in the car honey.” She said, making me do just that.

Once he was in the car, I went to my body as Celebi was still staring at me, then her eyes locked to my chest.

“Good work.” She said with a smile.

“All thanks to you.” I thought. “My body was broken without your help.”

Her face filled with worry as Jenny opened the back door, then gasped as she saw her.

“Wait your allowing people to see now?” I asked, but came out as a wisp.

“Only people you trust.” She said with a sigh. “I wish to earn your friendship back. No, don’t speak please, you sound terrible.”

Jenny smiled and grabbed my wrist before I grabbed her arm and took over.

“Hay what are you doing?” Jenny yelped as I tapped her headset.

“I need men on route 46 immediately.” I said as I picked myself up. “The suspects had a rendezvous there and will not be there in five minutes, so double time.”

“Yes ma’am.” The men said as I tapped her headset, making her giggle.

“You really do have a crush on me if you know how I work.” She said

“Quiet.” I said, making her giggle again as I walked to her car. “It’s not just you, it’s your family. Joy’s family too. You all inspire me to help other over all without anything in return… and maybe...”

My voice started soften before I struggled to say more.

“It has a little to do with your hot body that I wish mine was like.” I said finally, making her giggle.

“I think half my men think that and is the reason they work for me without question.” She said as I put myself in her car before buckling me up, then got into the car.

“No honey, your not old enough to drive yet.” She said.

“I’m not, you are.” I said with a giggle. “Don’t worry I’m giving you control. I just wish to share more of my thoughts with you before I do.”

“Yes, thank you for those comforting thought and memories.” She said. “It makes me feel happy that you think that about me and my team and I will be getting men to that hideout that the slavers sent you to.”

“Good, I didn’t like that place.” I said.

I sent myself to my body, making her look at me with a smile before she started to drive.

“How's the pain honey?” She asked as we got on the road.

“Only hurts when I move or the bumps move me.” I said.

“Oh sorry, I’ll try to avoid that.” She said as we crossed into Goldenrod City. “My team just said your team just arrived at the hospital we are going to and is informed that you are safe.”

“For now.” I said, making her sigh as she nodded.

“We are doing our best.” She said. “And your helping so much too with all this information of the other gangs that you gave me.”

Once we got to the hospital, a team of doctors came running to me.

“Hold them off, let them come to me one by one please.” I said.

“What.” She said as she looked at me.

“They got past your defenses once, I’m not letting them do it again.” I said.

“I know a few of them.” She said. “Then let none that you don't pass.”

She nodded and got out of the car before placing her hand on a man.

“Sorry don’t know you, only people I know can go near her.” Jess said, making the man pull out a gun before I put my hand up as a bolt shot from my finger and into him with a loud crack of thunder, sending him to ground convulsing with moans as sparks started to surge through him as the sparks gave of a haze that looked like a life force, making me unable to tell if he was dying.

“What did you do?” She yelped.

“I-I don't know.” I shuddered in fear. “Did I kill him?”

“Calm.” She said as she stared in worry.

She grabbed his wrist before she gasped and pulled back one she was shocked.

“Damn, that some power you have.” She moaned as she fell to a knee. “No, he’s not dead, but you are overcharging him to hell and back if that little zap make me numb with energy.”

“Then we can’t touch her.” A doctor said as she leaped out of the way of my sparks.

“Let her honey.” Jenny said. “She’s a good friend of mine and the head supervisor of the doctors here.”

I held up my hand to her, making her cringe as she braced herself.

“Come closer and touch my hand.” I said. “I’ll make you immune.”

A man grabbed my hand, making me glare at him before I sent a pulse into him, sending him flying about fifty feet before hitting the building.

“I didn’t say you.” I growled as I watch sparks fly off him as he moaned.

“He’s not someone I know.” Jenny said, then pulled aside his coat, revealing a gun. “Good blast honey. No one I don’t know gets passed, period. I need men at my side, pronto.”

“On my way.” Several men said as the doctor that I gave permission to touched my hand with fear on her face, making me take over.

“Please calm yourself.” I thought as I made her pick me up and put me on a stretcher and started to push me into the Hospital. “I will not harm you. If you move me with me in my body, It'll hurt like crazy and I can defend myself through you without losing control of myself like I am now with the pain…”

I look to my body to see it was still sparking somewhat.

“Um, or something.” I thought. “I have no idea how I’m doing this. Say nothing out loud in response or if you wish to speak in secret for as as long I am with you. In other words, I can hear your thoughts so tell me if you wish me to do something while I am controlling you. No, I am doing this to stay in control of myself since I feel my powers growing way to fast for me to handle and it’s kinda scaring me.”

“Okay, that’s creepy.” She said, making me giggle, then she thought. “Left.”

You’ll get used to it.” I thought as I turned left, revealing an operating room with men.

“Impostors in the hospital!” She yelped, making me pull up her hands. “No, one five seven.”

“Smart on that one.” I thought as I sent out a spark to the first, fifth and seventh person before they could even move, making several officers move in, then look to me.

“Release them please.” Jenny said. “We can’t touch them until you let them go.”

I took a deep breath as I cleared my thoughts, making the sparks fade away.

“Okay good, I didn’t think that would work.” I said, making the woman smile as a Chancy came to me and started to put on equipment, then took off my stuff before passing it to my mom as she walked in.

“Okay, this may hurt as it heals your bones.” She said as my mom kissed me and left the room.

“Not with me in you.” I thought. “I’m not in my body.”

“What!” She yelped, making me place my hand on my wrist as I sighed. “Forgive me, this is new for me.”

“I know.” I said, then looked to the Chancy. “Continue.”

They stared at me in confusion.

“Who are you?” One of them asked. “Your energy is way to strong for my boss.”

“The hero is in your boss’s body.” I said, then they look at my body.

“Okay, I don’t know if I want to think about that and how it works.” She said in uncertainty, making me giggle.

“Yeah, I’m still trying to grasp how it works.” I said as she turned on the machine, making a laser scan over my body before my clothes fade away and appear on a table, but my flashing crystal remained on my chest.

“Error, unable to remove foreign object.” The machine said. “Unknown energy detected.”

“Just shut it.” I said as I grabbed it, making the flashing stop as the energy filled me again just as my doctor gasp. “Okay, I just found out why it flashes. Sorry about the energy.”

“What is this thing, why is it so overwhelming with that soothing feeling?” She asked. “Yes, I promise to keep it to myself.”

I sighed and gave her my memories of it.

“Oh, yes definitely keeping that to myself.” She said with worry in her voice. “Place it in my medical bag please. I don’t wish to draw in unwanted eyes.”

I placed it in her bra.

“Or there.” She said with an embarrassed smile as she liked how it made her boobs look bigger, making me giggle as I looked over my body since I was black and blue all over.

“Damn, I felt great compare to how I look.” I said, making Chancy smile as she nodded. “I really hope I’m not going to be sore all month.”

“You might be for today.” She said.

“That’s fine.” I said as she opened my mouth.

“Can you swallow?” She asked as she looked at me.

“Not manually, don’t know about automatically.” I said.

“Slowly.” My doctor said, making her nod before grabbing a glass of liquid and poured it into my mouth while lifting my body to a sit before my body started to react on it’s own by drinking it.

“That’s good.” I said.

Chancy smiled as she nodded.

“And you can’t feel this?” My doctor asked.

“No I can’t.” I said.

“So wish a machine can do this for others.” She said.

“I don’t wish to be a Cyborg.” I said, making her giggle.

“I don’t blame you.” She said. “So glad they aren’t a reality.”

“Yet.” I said as Chancy fed me the whole bottle, then moved to the machine and pushed in buttons, making an interface like wall move over me, revealing my bones was shattered in some places. “What was that stuff?”

“It makes it to where the machine can heal you quickly after I give it instructions.” She said as the hologram covered my body completely, showing I was a mess.

“I felt really, really good compare to what I look like.” I said, making her giggle, then images of what she had to do came into my head, making me do them.

“Wait, how do you know how to do that?” She yelped as the images faded.

“You told me.” I said. “Now focus back on your work please. The memories stopped.”

“Right.” She said as they started to come back to me again, making me get back to work before she smiled. “The bad part about this is, I’m not learning your job. I haven’t the faintest idea what these symbols mean our what I’m doing.”

She giggled.

“Just keep doing what you are doing.” She said. “You are so much faster than me. How do you not know what you are doing?”

“I don’t know how it works.” I said as the images stopped, making me look to Chancy as she stared in disbelief, then started to press buttons before lasers shined over the bones,

Cracking fill the air as the bones in the hologram started to fix itself slowly.

“I’m so glad it’s not realistic looking.” I whined, making her giggle. “The sound alone makes me wanna cringe.”

“I can leave the room now.” She said.

“I am not going back to my body.” I said quickly, making her giggle. “Just tell me where to go. I do not want to feel that pain.”

Images filled my head, making me leave the room and start following the images, then spotted Jenny and four men outside my door with M4s.

“Do you guys have to have that much firepower? I whined.

“Sorry honey, if you are vulnerable right now and this important to the world to not be captured by thugs, then yes, we need to guard you at all cost.” Jenny said.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “I’m not that important?”

She stared at me, then sighed with disappointment growing on her face.

“I see, she feels like a monster with her powers that can cripple a man in a blink of an eye.” She said, making me sigh.

“I do, I’m sorry, I’ll try to think differently.” I said as I started to follow her images again.

Once I got to a room, I groaned as someone had a bad case of an infection in their stab wounds that was on their stomach.

“So not becoming a doctor.” I moaned, making her giggle as I started to clean it out.

The man gasp before he grabbed me by the neck, making me send a spark into him.

“Calm down.” I growled as the man stared out in a daze while the monitor beeped faster, then slow to normal as a hint of pleasure filled his face.

Once the infection was cleaned out, I patched him up.

“I see you actually know a little about that.” She said.

“Yes, but I’m not as good as you are, thanks for showing me how to do it properly.” I said.

“Anytime.” She said with a smile. “This is a helpful thing if you on your own with no help around.”

Once the man was stitched up, Chancy came in with bags of IV’s while the man stared at me in love, making me look to her wedding rings.

“Sorry, already taken.” I said, making her giggle as he smiled nervously, then left the room.

“Gun!” A man yelped, making me look toward him just as a man aimed a gun to a doctor.

I put my hand up to the doc as I put one to the attacker while making a red barrier appear. The man fired, but a barrier appeared around the doc as sparks started to form around my barrier while the doc staggered to the ground and looked at me, making the man look at me and gasp just as he opened fired. The bullets absorbed into my barrier just as my beam shot at him, making him roar out as he fell to the ground.

“Move move move!” A man demanded, making me look to them to see several men coming in another way just as the first beam flickered away before rapid fire of beams shot all over the men, missing a doctor that was fleeing and taking down the men as they came into sight.

“Who are you?” The doc I was controlling asked.

“I don’t know.” I said, making her gasp.

“No, don’t be depressed.” She whined. “No your not a monster, stop thinking that. You just saved my colleagues.”

Once the men stopped coming, I side stepped a few steps, revealing more of the hall.

“Move in, target right.” I said as I noticed the police staring at me in disbelief, then they moved before cuffing the men while I kept my hands up.

“Why are you still in attack mode?” Jenny asked.

“We aren’t alone.” I said. “There is more in a room to the right. I wonder.”

I put my hand up to the man behind the wall, making a doctor get out of the way as she gasped before I shot a beam at the man. A roar of the man filled the air as he went down, making me follow him with the beam as I noticed a child in a bed near him that was in the line of sight of my beam.

“Now, it’s clear.” I said as the beam flickered away, revealing no burns or anything on the wall, then looked around before lowering my barrier. “All tangos neutralized.”

Jenny smiled before running to the room, then looked to me in disbelief.

“How can you get used to seeing people's life forces?” She asked. “I was tripping when you controlled me.”

“I know how you feel.” My doctor thought. “This whole thing is a trip, but I’m loving the feeling of her energy.”

“Don’t know.” I said with a giggle.

I spotted a Pokemon appear in my room with a man, making me run to them as sparks started to from around me, then stepped into my room, revealing Samuel standing next to me.

“Leave me alone please.” I said, making him look at me, then to my body before he stopped the machine.

“What are you doing sir.” My doctor yelped.

“Take control of me Maggie.” He said.

“Um, no thanks.” I said. “I don’t wish to do your level of homework.”

Everyone giggled as he smiled.

“I promise I won’t let you do my homework.” He said. “I like doing my own work.”

“I also need to get back to work honey.” My doctor said. “I don’t like people doing it for me even if it is my body that’s doing it.”

“Fine.” I said with a sigh before going back to my body, then started moan as pain filled my body.

Samuel gasped as he grabbed my hand, making me take over before moaning in relief.

“Okay, lets not do that again.” He said. “I felt a hint of what you felt after your take over and it didn’t feel good.”

Chancy started the machine again as I looked to Kadabra while he stared at me.

“No, do not feel you need to prove that you are my trainer.” His thought fill my head.

“No stop, don’t talk into my head.” I thought. “I hate telepathy. I can understand you just find without it.”

He smiled as Samuel chuckled.

“Forgive me Maggie.” He said.

“The hell.” Samuel said, making me giggle. “Interesting, I wonder if I can make a translator through you.”

“I said no homework.” I growled, making everyone giggle as he grinned. “I can’t understand that crap.”

“To the lab please.” Samuel said.

“No, I will not leave my body's side.” I said. “I don’t know if it will harm me or worse, my body goes into meltdown mode and destroy this city.”

“Right.” He said. “Can’t have that. Call in my Pokemon and take a walk with me outside.”

“No thanks.” I said as I started to call out all his Pokemon. “They need some fresh air and a meal.”

“No not him!” He yelped just as I sent out a Muk.

“Huh, really he lets me out?” He asked as he looked around until he saw me, then became excited as started to come at me. “About time, thank you so, so much for letting me out!”

I put up a barrier as he tried to pounce on me.

“Not happening.” I said.

"Interesting.” Samuel said as Muk tapped the barrier in confusion.

“No homework.” I growled. “No, I didn’t learn it from the tech.”

“This is helpful.” He said. “Give me more of that memories of how you learned your powers.”

“No thanks.” I said as I looked to my body as I started walking, making Muk try to pounce on me again once my barrier faded before put it back up and send out sparks along with a beam at him.

He yelped out before fleeing to a corner.

“Stop, stop, too much energy!” He yelped.

“Make that a warning to try to pounce on me again.” I growled as I started walking.

“Damn.” Samuel’s Pidgeot said with a chuckle. “I never seen him flee like that before.”

Samuel chuckled.

“Yeah, I hope he learns from that now that we got a feisty one controlling me.” He said.

“Can you call in the Muk please.” My doctor said. “That is so unsanitary.”

“Right, how did I forget where I am?” I asked with a sigh and called him back.

“Being stressed to the limit does that honey.” Samuel said.

“Your homework isn’t helping me any.” I said.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help, but think about how this works.” He said with a grin. “Please bare with it and have a walk with my Pokemon.”

“Speaking of Pokemon, where’s mine?” I asked. "There are too many people for me to see them."

“In the lobby.” My doctor said, making me start heading there before I spotted my bag, then grabbed it before checking it until I found Mew’s Pokeball, then sighed in relief.

“I’m sorry, I only caught a glimpse of that.” He said. “Why did it look like Mew?”

“Not telling.” I said.

“Okay honey, please dial down the hate that's not towards me directly.” He whined, then grunted. “Or maybe it is, I’m sorry to try to take that crystal from you. I will not take your Pokemon.”

I looked to the doctor and took my crystal from her as she was staring at it, but it was flashing again. Once I grabbed it, it stopped flashing as it gave me the boost.

“Not having it.” I growled.

“Calm honey.” He whined. “I’m not going to try to take it again. I know you need this.”

“Yes, but not on me it seems.” I said, then put it in my bag before walking to the lobby.

“So whats it like with all this power?” He asked.

“You don’t want it.” I said. “It’s not easy to control at the rate It’s growing, I feel I might break from it and is the main reason I wish to stay out of my body since I can’t feel the power as much.”

“Well, that’s not good.” He said. “Okay, no more from me about it, just calm.”

Once I got to the Lobby, my mom, Mew and my Pokemon looked to me.

“How is she?” My mom asked.

“She's in me.” He said.

“Really how did you convince her to do that?” Mitch asked as came out a snack shop, then he took the crystal from my bag before giving it to Mew.

“Who is she if you allow her to have it.” Samuel asked.

“Not telling you.” I said. “I will not let you become overly excited like you did to Entei.”

I looked around.

“That’s not here for some reason.” I said.

“He’s in the lava still.” My mom said, making me moan.

“Crazy dog.” I mumbled, making Samuel chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m with you on that cringe.” He said.

“Crap, how is it slipping to you?” I growled.

“It did it to me too.” Celebi said, making me look at her just as I felt excitement in Samuel.

“I sent a pulse at myself, making my head spin.

“Calm.” I growled.

“Oh god, that feeling is even worse with you controlling me.” He whined, making me let out a stressed laugh. “It’s not funny.”

“Yes it is.” I said. “I love making people regret crossing me like this.”

“So what’s the plan boss?” Vanquisher asked.

“Not your boss.” I said.

“Right, what’s the plan minion?” He asked, making me giggle.

“Better.” I said.

“Seriously?” Samuel asked, making me giggle again as I nodded.

“Well first I need to heal.” I said. “I just came out of a garbage compactor.”

“Not far off there.” Samuel said in discomfort.

“The best part about it, I didn’t feel a thing the whole time.” I said. “Well, I did when someone moved me, but that went away after a few minutes.”

“Okay what are we going to do with your current possession?” Vanquisher asked.

“Get everyone a meal.” I said as I passed my bag to him. “Samuel will be paying for his Pokemon's food, so don’t let anyone rip you off if you split up from me.”

“Not leaving your side.” He said. “Well, his side.”

“Still not used to being a boy even though this isn’t my first time.” I said, making everyone smile. “Alright, time to get everyone fed.”

I walked out of the Hospital before noticing several men heading to my room’s window.

“Why me.” I whined as a red barrier appeared before about a hundred beam shot out at the men.

Some of them broke up in pulses as a car got ready to cross it, making Samuel smile.

“Jenny, I need your men!” I shouted.

“Copy.” She said behind me, making me look back to see her following me. “More morons on isle five needing cleanup.”

“Copy that.” Several men said with a chuckle before several flashes filled the air, revealing officers with teleporting Pokemon, then they grabbed the men before teleporting away.

“Your going to fill my cells by the end of the day, aren’t you?” She asked.

“With my luck, probably.” I said with a slight whine.

“You’re not cursed.” Samuel growled. “You're blessed.”

“Sure don’t feel like it.” I mumbled, making him sigh, then I closed my eyes. “I know, I know, I shouldn’t think like that.”


	41. Getting Stronger

“It’s okay honey.” Samuel said, making me open my eyes. “Let’s just eat our lunch.”

I nodded as I looked around for a vendor.

“Buffet please.” Samuel said. “The vendors here never feed my team as good as them.”

“Okay.” I said with a smile and headed to the nearest buffet.

Once I got there, the clerk smiled.

“Morning, Professor Oak.” She said.

“Actually, it’s after noon.” I said, making her look to her watch.

“Wow, time flies when your bored out of your mind.” She said, making me smile. “So how many are we doing today?”

“Everyone behind me including her team, Judy.” Samuel said as she pointed to my mom, then he thought. “No honey, I’ll pay this one, I saw how much money you have and that’s not much. it’s going to be expensive for your whole team and mother’s team.”

I sighed as Judy looked to my mom’s Pokemon as she sent them out before she wrote it down on a notepad, then started walking, making me follow.

We came up to a room with a large round table.

“Will this be fine.” Judy asked, making numbers appeared over each chair as I counted them to see there was just enough chairs for everyone.

“Yes, with one take out please.” Samuel said before he thought. “interesting skill you have if you can make numbers appear to not forget it.

“Have no clue how I did that.” I thought, making him smile.

“Okay get me what you like and fill the tray with the same.” He thought, making me look to the tray as Judy gave it to me. “I got the hint you didn’t like hospital food when you thought about my hunger.”

I smiled as I took the tray.

“Is that it sir?” Judy asked.

“Yes.” Samuel said, then thought. “It’s in the back honey, she knows that I have a Muk. Fill up the tray first, the you can do it.”

I nodded as I filled it up, then froze when I spotted meat.

“Oh god honey, don’t look at her memory.” He whined, making them fade away before I passed the meat. “Come on, you need your protein.”

I grabbed a cup and dipped it in peanuts, making him sigh.

“I’m never eating meat again.” I said. “My team can, but I won't if it’s a Pokemon.”

“Fish?” He asked.

“Only last resort, but veggies are everywhere.” I said as Sudowoodo smiled as he glanced to me while he grabbed the stir-fries.

“Yes, that means more of my delicious dishes for you.” I said, making him grin and hug me.

“Thanks, I don’t get enough of those.” Samuel said, making him giggle while his team looked at me before smiling.

“You will now that we know you are wanting them.” Dragonite said.

“Thanks.” He said. “I feel happier knowing that.”

“However you are going to need to let them walk with you if you want that.” I said.

“Done.” He said, making me smile as I closed my tray before setting it on my table and went to the back before releasing Muk.

“Twice in one hour!” He yelped as he looked around, then to me, making me point to the trash.

“Your food.” I said. “No pouncing.”

“Great the bitch is still in him.” He growled. “I can’t wait to find your body.”

“You don’t want to do that.” I said with a chuckle. “Remember what I did to you in the hospital?”

He nodded nervously.

“Imagine that, but ten times worse.” I said, I pointed to a dumpster before I made a bolt hit it, making static surge around it before he gasp as looked at me while a Meowth leaped out of it with a yowl.

“Sorry sweetie.” I yelped as she staggered around then fell down, making me pick her up and scratch her chin as she moaned with swaying head.

“I’ll be good.” He said nervously, making Samuel chuckle.

“That goes on with me too.” Samuel said. “Pounce on me and I’ll take you to her. I don’t like having to change my clothes three times every day when I feed you.”

Muk sighed as he nodded.

“I’ll try to keep calm from now on.” He grumbled before moving to the dumpster, then yelped out as he touched one of the sparks before look at me in disbelief as I giggled.

“Imagine that ten times worse.” I said.

“No thanks.” He said as I made the sparks fade.

“I forgive you Hero.” The girl’s Meowth from my city moaned. “Can you set me down now?”

“Why are you way out here?” I asked as I looked at her.

“Agatha is eating lunch inside and I don’t like large crowds.” She said. “Will this spinning ever stop?”

“Yes, eventually.” I said with a giggle.

“Is he okay out here alone?” I asked.

“Yes, not many around here can take on his power since he’s level eighty.” Samuel said, making me nod as I head back into the restaurant, then found Agatha before I passed Meowth to her.

“Sorry, I overcharged her by accident.” I said.

“Over charge how?” She asked. “Are you experimenting with my Pokemon now?”

“The hero is controlling him.” Meowth said in sign.

“Really, can I have a go?” She asked, making me giggle as I shook my head.

“Sorry, not today.” I said, then grabbed a plate. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind vegetarian today.”

“No I don’t.” He said as I filled up the plate with my favorites, then grabbed a cup of peanuts.

“How about milk?” He asked as my eyes came into contact with a moo moo milk dispenser.”

“Is the Pokemon killed for that?” I asked.

“No.” He said.

“Then it’s fine.” I said as I grabbed a glass of it for him. “I’m not a Vegan.”

“Chocolate please.” He said.

“You don’t want me to do that here.” I said with a low chuckle as I grinned and shook my head.

“Show me.” He said with a smile, making me do as he said before his smile faded. “Okay, yeah, half that please. I don’t need six ounces of chocolate in that small glass.”

I giggled with a grin as I did as I was told. Once I was at the table, I noticed Judy staring at me in worry.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“Forgive me for staring sir, but why are you having a conversation with yourself and not have a phone attachment to your ear?”

“The hero possessed me.” I said.

“Don’t say it like that.” He said with a chuckle.

“Well it’s true.” I said with a smile.

“I heard about that.” She said with disbelief. “What’s it like?”

“Scary at first, but it's very interesting once you get used to it.” He said.

“No homework.” I growled. “I don’t want to be an egghead like you. Now keep your mind out of those equations that you like too freaking much.”

He chuckle with a grin as she smiled, then walked away.

“Gun, gun!” A man yelped, making me whine as I stood up before the woman looked to me as my barrier appeared, making her mouth drop open as it begun to spark.

Two men open fired at me as they saw me, making blue pulses hit my barrier.

“EMP rounds have no effect on the barrier.” He said. “Swap to explosive rounds.”

“Not happening.” I growl as sparks appeared in the air before things started to float around me.

“Alert, level one hundred psychic energy detected.” Something in Samuel’s pocket said. “Unknown effects if prolong exposure. More testing required.”

“Is it radioactive?” Samuel asked.

“Negative.” It said just as as two wide beams shot at the men and took them down.

“The police are on their way.” The woman said, making me look at her to see her on her phone, then I nodded before looking back to the men to see six more taking their place.

“How dumb can they be?” I growled as the beam broke up into six before taking them down as well. “I can not be defeated in someone’s body either.”

A large man in power armor came in with a rocket launcher.

“Okay, who the hell are these guys if they can afford that thing?” I asked.

“We don’t know still honey.” Samuel said, making me send several bolts at the man before my ears started to ring for a second.

“Alert, power cell critically overloaded.” The robot said. “Emergency shutdown initiated.”

The armor fell to the ground as the man roared in fury.

“You piece of shit girl!” He roared. “I will make you pay!”

“Not a girl at the moment.” I said, making a few people chuckle with Samuel.

“What’s that like by the way.” Judy asked.

“Different.” I said with a smile. “If it’s possible in the future and without it becoming permanent, I suggest doing it.”

She giggled as she nodded.

“We got it from here Maggie.” Jenny said. “Please release the sparks.”

I did as I was told then sat down before eating.

“Oh god, this is good.” Samuel moaned. “I thought it would be gross.”

“Never judge by the cover.” I said.

“My line.” My mom said.

“No, not really.” I said. “It’s been out there way longer than Samuel was born.”

She rolled her eyes, then sat down before looking to my plate.

“Are you a vegetarian sir?” She asked.

“No, she is.” He said with a sigh, making her stare at me in confusion.

“No she’s not.” She said.

“I am now.” I said, making Mew place her hand on my mom’s head before she sighed.

“What was that?” He asked. “Who are you miss?”

“None of your business.” I said.

“Just tell him.” She said. “It’s no use hiding it from him now.”

“Not happening or everyone will know.” I said. “He likes to yelp things out when he’s excited just like everyone else when it comes to something like you. You tell him if you don’t care.”

She grinned mischievously and holds out tape, making me giggle.

“Okay, that might work.” I said.

“No, pass.” He said with a chuckle.

Once I was finished eating, I felt bloated.

“Light weight.” Mew said.

“No I’m not.” He said. “How am I full with one plate.”

“My fault.” I said. “I don’t know how this works.”

“Officers down, the hero’s body is about to be overran.” Jenny’s radio yelped, making me sigh as sparks flew everywhere, then I went to my body just to hear loud crackling fill the air, making me open my eyes to see I was in my bed while a cop floated next to me with disbelief on his face.

“What the hell is she?” He asked as I felt my crystal was back in my bra, making me stand, but my legs buckled out from under me as pain filled them.

“No honey, you can’t walk.” He yelped

“Just watch me.” I growled as I stood up, then grabbed a cane that was floating next to me before I started to float with it before I grinned. “Oh, this I like.”

The cop smiled as I put it between my legs.

The last officer outside was shot down, making a near transparent pulse of energy shot off me for a few feet as his life force faded, then the sparks became rapid as the crackles became constant instead of pulsing randomly, nearly deafening as well. I stared at them as they look to be like a cyclone by how it appeared to spin around me, but there was no wind or movement of the sparks except the growing outward before it faded away like real lightning.

“Oh shit.” The cop cried as he tried to get away while an army of men came up to my room. “Calm honey! I don’t need an overdose on energy.”

One of the thugs poke their face in, then gasped and pulled way.

“She's flying and kinda scary looking with that glow in her eyes.” He said, making me put my hand up and sent out a beam at all the men through the wall.

“Target’s neutralized.” I said. “But my voice echo with distortion from the energy around me, making the cop’s mouth drop open.

“I think our hero just turned divinity.” He whined, making me giggle, but that also echoed.

"Bow to me mortal." I said, making him smile nervously.

Gunfire filled the air, making glass shatter behind me.

“Explosive round ineffective.” A man said as I turned around to see four men standing outside with their back to the wall. “Her barrier is truly indestructible like the Pokemon’s move, Protect.”

I sent out a beam and moved it across the men just as an explosion filled the air, making me gasp as I noticed I took out a streetlight’s backup battery cell as the pole started to fall.

“It’s okay honey.” Jenny said behind me. “You didn’t know they explode from having to much power.”

I looked back to see her staring at the wall of lightning in disbelief.

“Please calm yourself.” She said.

“I don’t know if I can.” I said, making her eyes lock to me as her mouth dropped open. “I just saw a cop get killed in front of me and I feel responsible for it.”

Her eyes locked to her officer, then sighed with disappointment.

“Do your best to calm honey.” She said.

“That’s just it.” I said. “I’m completely calm and it’s not going away.”

Her eyes widen in disbelief.

“Have you tried the breathing thing?” She asked with worry in her voice.

I took a deep breath, making the sparks fade away, but the man and I still floated.

I grabbed him and threw him, making him fall to the ground once he hit ten feet from me.

“Damn, what is that energy field that feels great and scary at the same time.” He said. “How are we going to get close to her now?”

“You can’t.” I said as I look forward. “Just leave me while I figure out how to move.”

“We can’t leave you now.” She said.

“I didn’t order police protection and I am not a high ranking government official, so yes you can.” I said, making her sigh as she walked away with her man right behind her.

“We are loosing her, aren’t we?” He asked.

“We never had her.” She said. “She hates herself and probably don’t want anything to do with us anymore now that she thinks she’s causing us to die.”

“I didn’t say I hate myself.” I said. “I just hate what people think I am. A weapon or a freak. Both equally scary and I feel I am becoming one. The bad part about it is, I can’t stop the powers anymore. Not even with my power source not on me.”

She sighed as she pulled her man away. A few minutes later, Mitch’s life signature came into view before he stepped in and gasped.

“No way, how are you a witch?” He asked.

“Not a broomstick.” I said with a smile.

“Close enough.” He said with a giggle as he stepped closer.

“No stay back or you will be pulled in.” I said.

He look to a vase of flowers next to the bed to see it wasn’t floating, then he walked to it before pulled out the flowers and tossed them around me one by one. We watched them fall the floor just outside the bed.

“I don’t care.” He said as he leaped into the air and flew to me, making me grab the bed so I don’t move. “Why don’t the bed float?”

“They are held to the wall with magnet to prevent it rolling around.” I said as I placed a coin to the wall, making it stick to it. “Good luck on getting that off without turning off the magnet.”

He nodded before starting to kiss me, making me smile and kiss him back while he got on my cane, then he grabbed my ass as I felt around his body.

“Have you found out how to fly yet, Maggie the witch?” He asked, making me giggle as I shook my head.

“I’m not going to try either, I need to find out how I do it first and a way down.”

He grabbed me before grabbed the bed and pulled us down.

“There one problem down.” He said.

“Until something hits me.” I said as I tossed the cane away.

He smacked my shoulder, but I didn’t move, making me roll my eyes as he smiled.

“Smart ass.” I said before he giggles, then get on top of me as he started making out with me, making me close my eyes again.

“Are we invited?” Mew asked, making me open my eyes to see her floating next us with disbelief on her face while the other stared at her in disbelief.

“No, this might be permanent.” I said.

“Don’t say that.” She whined. “I don’t want you killing yourself from the loneliness since you can’t get near anyone.

“He got near me.” I said. "And all I have to do is throw him to get him away.

“Please don’t, I’m not finished with you.” He said as Samuel stepped forward, then pushed my food towards me, making it float over me before he smiled.

“Interesting.” He said as I grabbed it.

“Go away egghead.” I said, making everyone giggle. “I’m not your lab Raticate.”

“I don’t experiment with Pokemon like that.” He said. “I only look at them with my eyes, magnify glass and microscope if they offer me fur or their blood, but never do I inject stuff in them.”

“Not even your cum?” Mitch asked, making me smack him across the head before Samuel smiled with a flush face.

“No comment.” He said, making everyone giggle. “Eat please and try to relax.”

“That’s up the them really.” I said, making him shake his head before leaving.

My mom leaped to me after I finished my food, then giggle as I grabbed her before she grabbed the trash.

“This is awesome.” She said, then kissed me on the lips.

“I’m going back to training.” She said. “Please try to stay calm. I don’t wish to see you pulling out your hair in stress.”

“You’ll never see me do that.” I said. “You know how I hate my hair being cut, filthy or altered in anyway, so you know I will never pull it out.”

“Then why did you cut it?” She asked.

“So Joy wouldn’t flip when I tell her Ribbons knotted me without my permission.” I said. “I made up my first lie that I stabbed myself with a knife and I slipped on water when I nearly bled out. I’m so glad Chancy stopped the bleeding.”

She took a deep breath as she nodded.

“Please be careful with that too.” She said. “Now send me away like a bird.”

She grinned as I looked to her Pokemon to see them watching.

“Are you going to let them stay out with you from now on with the exception of punishment and injury?” I asked.

“Yes.” She said. “I see they are getting stronger each night.”

“Then have a good training and a good flight.” I said as I tossed her.

She giggle as Dragonite caught her before starting to float and looked at me in disbelief.

“How are you doing this?” He asked.

“I don’t wish to answer that.” I said, making my mom sigh.

“Just go.” She grumbled, as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.

Unofficially receiving a man’s seed during a contest

Someone grabbed my leg as tiny claws scraped against them before the creature pulled themselves to me, then Storm giggled.

“This is fun.” She said as she pulled herself to my crotch.

Mitch started to kiss me as Storm pulled down my hospital pants and started licking me as she pulled them over her.

“Close the door please.” I said with a smile, making Striker do that before he walked to the bed and stared at me. “What’s on your mind Striker.”

“Don’t do that.” He said with nervousness in his voice. “It’s creepy enough that I know you can see me with your eyes closed. I um, was just wondering... if breeding with you is still on the table.”

“Of course, you don’t need to ask for that.” I said. “Just wait your turn since Storm beat you to it and is being a weirdo trapping herself in my pants.”

She giggled.

“I love the feeling of cotton on my skin.” She said.

“Then I’ll buy you a cotton sweatshirt.” I said.

“That would be appreciated.” She said. “Can I have a scarf, some socks and mittens. Oh and a beanie, all made with Mareep wool, they create so much static and it feel so good.”

“As soon as I am able.” I said.

“No, not during the summer.” She said. “I don’t wish to burn up.”

“Okay, then when fall hits.” I said.

“That’s in about two days.” Mitch said.

“Damn, time flies.” Storm said. "I guess you can get it once you are able."

"My thoughts exactly." I said. “I need someone to get me out of this boring hospital. Who’s volunteering and willing to get launched afterwards?”

No one answered or stepped forward as they stared.

“How about you my eavesdropper outside my door?” I asked.

“How in the world!” Judy said.

“You can’t hide from me ma’am.” I said.

“I would like that.” She said.

“Then you may enter.” I said, making her opened the door before I opened my eyes as Mitch sat up and looked to her.

She stepped closer, then she looked at Mew in disbelief.

“How are you floating?” She asked, then gasp as she started to float.

“Just like that.” I said. “That’s why I said and willing to be launched. Don’t ask how since I can’t control it right now. Just like in the restaurant. Is the plates still floating.”

She shook her head as she grabbed my bed and pulled toward me before looking at the mound moving in my pants before she smiled with a blush.

“I can get you some of that if you want.” I said, making her giggle.

“No, I’ll be fine.” She said, then looked to me before I held out my hand.

She looked to it, then grabbed it before I took over, making her gasp.

“Okay this is way creepy.” She said. “How are you not hyper?”

“I wonder that all the time.” I said, then Mitch pushed her away, making her fly to toward the door and fell to her feet.

“If you guys need something, please make sure it’s cheap." I said, making them nod, then I left the hospital.

“So where do you wish to go?” I asked.

“I was planning to go swimming after I checked on you.” She said.

“I can’t swim.” I said.

“Really.” She said. “How does a fifteen year old not know how to swim?”

“Having a hard working trainer as a mother don’t get many opportunities to make room to go to the public pool.” I said just as I spotted Jenny walking to the hospital.

I grabbed her, making her look at me.

“Forgive me for making you upset with what I said.” I said. “My body needs protecting now that I need to get out of that freaking hospital.”

She nodded with a smile.

“Stay safe honey.” She said.

“I’ll do my best.” I said. “Or it’s her life on the line.”

She sighed as worry filled her face, then she nodded and walked away.

“I need men on our hero.” She said. “She finally gave us permission to guard her.”

I grabbed her.

“Do not let them in.” I said. “You are welcome though.”

She stared at me in confusion, then a smile slowly formed on her face.

“Maybe.” She said as she pulled away, making me giggle.

“So where to?” I asked. “What’s that craving I feel from you?”

“I have no clue.” She said. “I been trying to cure it for a few days now and my buffet couldn’t even cure it.”

“Then, I better let you go swim since I have no idea what to do with you.” I said.

Image of the park manager filled my head.

“You want to go to the contest?” I asked.

“I don’t have a strong enough Pokemon.” She said, making me pull out the Pokeball in her pocket, then sent it out, revealing an orange Metapod.”

“Nice, a shiny, and you do have a strong Pokemon.” I said with a smile. “What level is he?”

“I don’t know.” She said. “I just caught him yesterday.”

“Tell me your level.” I said.

“Thirteen.” He said.

“Why didn’t you evolve?” I asked.

“Don’t know, didn’t feel like it I guess.” He said.

“Do you know tackle?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Good, let’s train.” I said. “Use tackle on me as hard as you can and as many times as you can, then tell me when you are about to faint.”

“No thanks.” He said. “I don’t wish to harm you.”

“You can’t even touch me.” I said.

He leaped at me, making me uppercut him and sent him flying a few feet.

“Oops, I forget how light bug Pokemon were.” I said.

“Damn what a punch.” He said with a giggle. “Okay, I get how you work.”

“No, that’s how the hero works.” I said. “Not your girl.”

“What.” He said, making me send a pulse at him.

“Wait, I seen that move before.” He said. “You’re that girl that beat up Suicune on TV. I heard you also evolved your Combusken by fighting like this that same day.”

“Yeah, not my best moment with him on the Suicune part.” I said with a sigh.

He charged at me, then leaped up before put my barrier up, then sent it out with a punch, making him fly to the ground before he tried again.

A few hours passed and people started to watch and film with a smile just before he started to glow.

“Yes, now you have a really strong Pokemon.” I said. “Confusion, Stun Powder and Sleep Powder are great moves. Keep tackle for now so don’t learn Poison Powder. If you find my mom, the woman that ate with us, ask to borrow her Energy Ball move. He will be a near unstoppable force from here on as you swap around the other two moves when he grows.”

“Okay.” She said as he stopped glowing, revealing a pink Butterfree.

“When we get done with your contest, I’ll let you borrow my Shadow Ball Technical Machine.” I said.

“Okay.” Judy said with a smile as I walked to him and rubbed his face.

“Need a boost?” I asked.

“Yes, a little one.” He said.

“There is no such thing for me.” I said, making Samuel chuckle.

“That’s for sure.” He said as I looked at him.

“Go away egghead.” I said. “You got your turn of possession already. Come back later if you need another.”

He chuckled as he walked into the supermarket, making me grab Butterfree’s paw as I watch his Pokemon follow, then pulled Butterfree to me before I headed to the park.

“Let him out each night and he will level for you as he trains on his free time.” I said.

“He's not much of a training type.” She said. “I think he has a Timid nature.”

“I do not, I have a Gentle nature.” He said. “I just don’t wish to disappoint a beautiful girl like you.”

I giggled.

“I think he want something from you.” I said.

“Shut it.” He growled. “I know she’s nervous about that kind of stuff since she shies away from the men that have a crush on her.”

“I’m timid.” She said.

“And I don’t mind that.” He said. “Just don’t call me that.”

“I won’t.” She said. “I didn’t mean to.”

Once we got to the park, the place was packed again.

“I hate crowds.” I grumbled.

“Me too.” She said. “If you weren’t controlling me I wouldn’t be able to step in.”

“Hay there cutie, care to let me control you next?” A man asked. “Then maybe I can have a go with the hero too.”

I looked at him just as he grabbed my ass, making me uppercut him in the face.

“Never touch my friends ass without permission.” I growled as he laid on the ground.

“Damn, what a punch.” He moaned, then jumped to his feet before grinning with a boxer dance. “I love feisty women. Where is the hero’s body? I wish to have a brawl with you, then we can snuggle a bit.”

“You are in way over your head.” I growled. “Back off.”

“Nope, you're gonna have to beat me into submission.” He said with a chuckle.

“Gladly.” I said as I sent a bolt at him, knocking him out.

I turned to the manager to see him staring at me in disbelief with all the other content contenders.

“I’m here to enter for her and show her a few thing on training if I can.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.

“Almost time Maggie.” He said. “The last batch of contestants are just tallying up with my co-worker. How’s your friends Kricketune?”

“She’s doing good.” I said. “I scared my Scyther off with my beauty, so he sided up with my mom.”

The man moaned, making me sigh as I turned to him.

“Wait, I’m true to my word and I don’t need anymore energy.” He yelped. “I won’t bother you, but I hope you reconsider on snuggling later. Can I visit you wherever you are?”

“Maybe.” I said. “I have a boyfriend and we have restrictions with strangers.”

He sighed as he nodded, then I looked forward.

“So what’s with your vessel?” He asked.

“Shy.” I said. “Don’t rush things with her if you insist on pressuring her or I’ll send you into next month. And trust me, I know I can since I already put a slaver in a coma.”

“Damn.” He said nervously, making everyone giggle.

A horn sounded.

“Final group can now enter the park.” The computer said, making everyone run outside before I followed. “You have three hours until the end of the contest.”

The manager passed me some balls, making me grabbed them as I walked out, then the man took off running past me.

“What are you wishing to catch?” I asked.

“Anything.” She said. “I love all bugs.”

“That’s rare for a girl.” I said. “I kinda like bugs, but not spiders. I knock out every spider I see now.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Then I won’t get one.” She said. “I plan to battle you in the future.”

I sighed as I shook my head, then went into the grass before I looked around at the life forces.

“That cute one, two o’clock that look kinda lonely by how it stares at the ground.” She said, making me look to it.

“Oh a rarity on gender and species around here.” I said. “Her name is Combee and will grow into a powerful Pokemon since she only evolves and the males don’t.”

She nodded as I walked to her and let go of Butterfree. He approached her making her look up and smile.

“No need to battle I’ll come, I wasn’t picked all day and I thought I wasn’t good enough.” She said. “I can evolve next level if you wish too. Please pick me.”

“Aw, I wanted to battle.” Butterfree whined, making her smile.

“Fine, as you wish.” She said. “But I’m taking the first Pokeball she throws.”

“That’s fine.” He said. “I just wish to see your power and gain experience from it.”

She flapped her small wings and sent a gush of wind at him, sending him to the ground.

“Holy shit, she’s strong.” He yelped as he didn’t get up, then moaned as he tried to get up.

“No, get up.” She whined. “You’ll be disqualified if you are defeated by me.”

He struggled to stand, then once he was, he started to flap his wings then took flight.

“Quickly.” He whined. “I can’t keep up for long without a boost.”

“A boost?” She asked in confusion.

“I’ll show you later.” I said as I threw out the ball, making her smile with excitement before flying to the ball.

I grabbed the ball as it started to shake, then it clicked. I sent her out before she looked at me, making me send a pulse at Butterfree.

“Not possible.” She said. “I heard the hero was a brunette, not a blond.”

“I can possess others.” I said.

“Okay, that’s kinda dark.” She said nervously, making me giggle.

“It’s actually quite soothing.” Judy said. “I feel calm with her in me.”

Combee smiled as she nodded.

“Thank you, for picking me.” She said. “Do you wish to give me a name?”

“When I think of one, sure.” Judy said, making her nod and rub her body against me before I rubbed my hand on her back.

“Now we wait.” I said.

“Or you can battle me?” The man from before asked. “I got my Pokemon and nearly lost. I’m so glad I was able to heal him quick enough.”

“That’s up to my Vessel.” I said.

“Sure.” She said, making Butterfree move out to him before he sent a Venonat.”

“I haven’t seen one of those since my mom battle one a few years ago.” I said.

“Supersonic.” He said.

“Dodge and confusion.” I said as Venonat shot sound waves as he screeched, but Butterfree moved out of the way with ease as a heat wave like energy came off Venonat, then he whined as he started to stagger.

“No, I said confuse him, not let him confuse you.” The man whined, making me giggle. “Damn, what rotten luck. Try to tackle. Take it easy though.”

Venonat leaped up and tackled him to the ground.

“Not me!” He growled, making me giggle.

“Priceless.” I said. “Stun powder.”

Butterfree started to flap his wings, making a powder fly at them before the man gasped and covered his face with his shirt while the powder moved over him just before sparks came off Venonat.

“Dang it, double whammy on us.” He whined. “Shake off the confusion and use our secret move that you like to use on me. Still don’t know why you do It on me. It has no effect.”

“Oh but it does.” Venonat said softly with a chuckle. “It prevents your hard on from shrinking as fast and it makes you masturbate more.”

I busted out laughing, making them look at me.

“What did he say.” The man asked. “I can’t understand him.”

“No don’t say it.” He whined. “I love watching him masturbate all day long trying to get it to go down.”

I giggled as shook my head.

“Tackle.” I said, making Butterfree fly at him, but he dodged before a glow started to form around him, making both Butterfree and the man glow.

“Not me, your supposed to disable him.” He whined as a mound started to grow in his shorts. “The hell. How am I getting aroused.”

I giggled.

“Shut it.” Venonat said as the man started to stroke himself.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I so need a girl.”

I giggled.

“Confusion.” I said, making Venonat screech again before falling on to of his trainer’s mound.

“God I wish he would let me suck him.” Venonat whined. “His cum is so sweet.”

My loins started to heat up as dirty thought fill Judy’s head, making me giggle.

“What’s so funny?” The man asked as he healed his Pokemon. “Thank for battling, I’m done before I'm disqualified.”

"You can't be with a trainer battle." I said. “And my vessel is getting horny from the sight of you."

“Well, is she willing?” He asked with hope in his face.

Nervousness started to fill her body, making me sigh.

“Just take it slow.” She said with shaken words, making him smile.

“Follow me to the bathroom.” He said.

“Not slow.” I growled.

“No it’s fine.” She said. “I need to stop being timid and you will be in control of me. First tell me your name.”

“Wow, fucking two girls at once.” He said with a grin. “Me likey.”

I giggled as her face heated up.

“My name is Marco.” He said, then he stood up before pulling me to a public bathroom at the back end of the park.

“When was this installed?” I asked.

“About a half year ago.” He said. “The contenders started to complain about not being able to leave and the managers didn’t like picking up shit.”

“I don’t blame them.” I said as he looked around, then pulled me into the woman side, revealing two Scyther fucking.

They looked back as the door closed.

“Don’t mind us.” Marco said. “We are about to do the same.

They smiled and got back to their thing before he pulled me to the stall.

“Top or bottom?” He asked.

“Top.” She said, making the female Scyther giggle.

“Good choice.” She said. “I love being in control.”

“Which hole?” He asked.

“Um.” She said, then images of him fucking her slit fill her head.

“Think about that.” I thought as I pushed him down before started to suck him, making him gasp.

“Damn you can suck.” He moaned, making her giggle. “Hay no, she’s mine.”

“You can share.” The male Scyther said just as I heard the female whined with a grunt.

“Can I have the egg?” Marco asked.

“No, that belong to her if she lets me fuck her.” Scyther said.

“I can’t understand you.” Marco said. “Move your head.”

“Yes, I want a Scyther.” She thought. making me tap her ass.”

“Thanks.” He said as he grabbed her hips, then pushed into her ass, making her let out a moan of pain.

“definitely pussy.” She thought. “That is way to painful for my liking. How do you like that kind of pain?”

I pushed him back then pointed down, making him chuckle before pushing into her slit as she gasped.

“Oh, much better.” She thought as he started to fuck.

Her eyes closed as pleasure filled her, then she started to moan before I felt her about cum to already.

“I can tell you’re a virgin.” I thought before she came, making us moan.

“Damn you are tight.” Scyther moans before cumming in her.

He pulled out, then placed the egg in her bag.

“Thank you and please take care of it since we aren’t allowed to.” He said.

“I will.” She said as I pulled my mouth off the man, then I got on top of the man, before pushing him in me, making her gasp as her eyes closed.

“God, this is heaven.” He moaned before I started to bob on him.

About a minute later, he started to buck.

“He’s about to cum.” I thought.

“Let it happen.” She said. “I’m taking him as my boyfriend.”

“Thank you.” He said, before he grabbed her and put her on her back before starting to fuck us, making me open my eyes as fear started to fill me.

“Calm, it’s not your body.” She said, making the man look at me in worry.

“Are you saying you don’t allow your boyfriend to cum in you?” He asked.

“Not without a condom.” I said. “He can in the other hole.”

“I see, you’re not ready for a child.” He said.

“I think I am.” Judy said, making him smile as he nodded, then pushed deep in her before cumming, then French kissed her.

“Kiss him back.” She said. “Don’t freak out.”

I took a deep breath and kissed him back as he pulled out, making the cum run down her ass.

“Thank you for walking me through this Maggie.” She said. “Sorry he had to scare you to do it though.”

I got up, making him stare at me, then hugged me.

“Thank you Maggie.” He said. “I also wish your forgiveness.”

“She’s right, it’s not my body.” I said.

“Yes, but it must feel like it.” He said, then pulled up her panties before giving her a kiss.

A horn sounded, making the Scyther run out of the bathroom before the man followed.

I stood there before taking a shaky breath.

“Why am I so shaken?” I thought.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I owe you big now.”

“No you don’t.” I said.

“I don’t care what you think.” She said. “I’m going to repay you, the moment I find you again.”

“Then you don’t need to look.” I said. “I’ll take you to me before leaving your body.”

“What happened to put you in the hospital anyways?” She asked.

“I’m the hero.” I said. “And a key to something. Or so the thugs that attacked your restaurant thinks.”

I gave her my memories, making her gasp.

“How did you survive that?” She yelped.

“I don’t know.” I said, then walked out of the bathroom to see the man staring in worry.

“Survive what?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you when she isn’t with us anymore.” She said as the urge to kiss him filled me, making me do so.

“Oh so you can feel my urges.” She asked as I pulled away.

“Yes, I feel everything you feel.” I said. “Let’s go get our prize.”

He nodded as he pulled me to the other, making Butterfree come to me with an egg before I pulled him in.

“I don’t wish another Butterfree.” She thought, making me point to the man.

“He gets that since she got you.” I said, making the man smile and take it.

“How did it go?” Butterfree asked. “As you can see, mine went great.”

“My was also great and I don’t fear it anymore.” She said, making him smile as he looked to the man.

The manager came to us and smiled before I gave him the Pokeball, making him put it in the machine.

“Combee, level thirty-one.” I said. “Plus one hundred points. Rare gender acquired, plus one hundred.”

“Damn, no wonder she kicked my ass.” Butterfree said, making me giggle.

“Stats near max.” It continue. “Plus two hundred points, grand total, four hundred points.”

The manager smiled as he gave the ball back and took Marco’s ball, then put it in the machine.

“Pinsir, level thirty, plus one hundred fifty points.” it said. “Stats maxed, plus two fifty. Grand total, Four hundred points.

“Nice.” Marco said as the manager gave him the ball before walking away.

“Attention Contestants, we have the winners.” The manager said. “Third place was a draw with second place contestant and We will pick someone with a coin flip.

A screen lit up, revealing a coin in the manager’s hand.

“Two sided coin as you see.” He said as he flipped it to the tails side, then flicked the coin, making the camera lock to it until it hit the floor, then it roll a few feet before falling to tails.

“And it goes to Judy Margaret for catching a Combee giving her a whopping four hundred points.”

Judy squealed, making Butterfree chuckled with Marco.

“I never seen anyone excited over third before.” A woman said.

“Second place goes to Marco Alton for catching a Pinsir with a whopping Four hundred points as well.” The manager said.

“All luck too.” Marco said.

“That’s how It flips sometimes too.” The woman said. “Get it flips, as the coin. Aw come on, it was funny.”

“It was corny.” A boy said, making me giggle.

“And for first place, Ash Ketchum for catching a Scyther with a grand total of four hundred and fifty points.

“Alright you won it again.” Ash said. “Bring it here, Pikachu.”

The manager came to me with a smile before holding up a Shed Shell and a basket of Oran berries.

“Choose please.” He said.

“Berries.” Judy said, making me grab the basket as he put the shell away, then looked to Marco as he pulled out a Basket of Sitrus berries that was attached to his belt as he held up an Everstone.”

“Berries.” Marco said, making the manager give it to him.

“Can I walk with you to the hospital?” Marco asked.

“She's your girl.” I said. “She wants to pay me so, I have no choice.”

As I got back to the city, night time covered us in darkness.

“Who goes there.” A cop said.

“Calm officer, it’s Maggie.” I said. “I’m heading back to my body with her wishing to repay me.”

“Prove it by making me able to work this graveyard shift.” He said, making me sent a pulse at him.

“Thank you, sweetie.” He said with a smile. “I was having troubles keeping my eyes open there.”

“You’re welcome sir.” I said as I started walking.

“How can you see who he is in the dark?” Marco asked.

“I can see his life force and the cops hold themselves a certain way when they stand still.

“Jeez, how often to you watch them?” He asked

“A lot since the ones at my city are cute.” I said, making the cop chuckle.

“I’ll be sure to pass that to him.” He said.

“He can’t have me though.” I said.

“My brother don’t go for teens.” He said. “He likes his age and that's thirty.”

Once I got to the hospital, I took a breath.

“Well here we are.” I said as I walked to my room, making the cops look at me.

“Keep back.” They said, making me send a pulse into them.

“Oh, forgive us Maggie.” He said. “Please enter, but the man stays.”

“That’s fine.” Marco said as I opened the door, revealing myself getting triple teamed by my Pokemon.

“Damn, never mind, I wish I could go in.” He said.

I giggles as I stepped in, then closed the door and went to my body, making Ribbons pulled out of my mouth as he left a large load in it. I swallowed as he smiled, then he got on top of me and curled up into a ball.

Jody stared at me in thought before she reached into her purse and pulled out a Coin Amulet.

“Here, I hope this would suffice for all you did for me.” She said.

“Anything will.” I said as I placed it around Vanquisher’s neck as he fucked my ass, then he smiled.

“Thanks again.” She said as she took a few pictures. “For my boyfriend.”

I nodded as she left.

“Bed time after this guys or until you wish to train.” I said, then closed my eyes as my Sudowoodo came in my pussy, pushing me over the edge with moans, making them both moan as Vanquisher came into my ass. “Damn nice chain reaction and timing. Good night.”


	42. A Spy and a Battle with Random

I woke to dead silence, making me look around to see everyone was gone and it was still night.

“God with my unlimited energy.” I mumbled as I sat up, then spotted Jenny staring at me before she smiled.

“May I have some?” She asked.

“I wish I can give half.” I said with a smile.

“No thanks.” She said. “Just some.”

I sent her a pulse before standing up, making her eyes travel my naked body.

“Did you get any?” I asked, making her smile with embarrassment.

“No, don’t need it yet.” She said.

“Your loss.” I said, making her giggle before I started to get dressed.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Anywhere, but here.” I said. “I hate hospitals.”

She nodded as I got my last piece of clothing on, then I grabbed my bag before I noticed it was open, making me check it until I found Mew’s Pokeball, then put it back before I put it on my back.

“Where do you think you’ll be heading?” She asked.

“Hmm, good question.” I said as I thought about it. “I guess I’ll see if my mom is home.”

I put up my Pokegear and pulled up my phone app before calling my mom.

“Yes honey.” My mom said.

“Where are you?” I asked.

“Getting my ass kicked again.” She said with a sigh, making Clair giggle in the background.

“How’s Entei?” I asked.

“Still bathing.” Entei said softly.

“I think you been in there long enough if you sound like that.” I said.

“Nope, I need two more decades.” He moaned as if he just changed his position.

“Okay, then I guess I can give Joy my ball to make your wild status official.” I said.

“What no, don’t do that!” He yelped.

“I’m not waiting two decades for you.” I said, making Jenny giggle.

“I was kidding.” He said. “Are you needing me?”

“No, I just want to know if you feel at home now and no longer wish to be with me.” I said, making Jenny’s face soften to worry as there was a long silence.

“I can’t decide yet.” He said finally with a sigh.

“Then, until then.” I said. “I’m going to grandma’s house mom.”

“Okay honey.” She said.

“Where is that?” Entei asked.

“New Bark Town.” My mom said.

“So she’s planning to challenge the Elite Four.” He said.

“That’s our goal.” She said, then growled. “This… woman is the only thing that's in my way at the moment.”

Clair giggled as I smiled with Jenny.

“Good luck mom.” I said.

“Yeah, I need it.” She said with a sigh.

I hung up and looked to Jenny.

“Now you know.” I said, making her nod as I left the hospital, then closed my eyes as I looked around to each life force until Jenny’s came into view.

“What are you doing?” She asked, making me push her aside as I tilted my head to see a boy next to Vanquisher in an alley.

“I’m looking for my friends.” I said as I started walking. “And I found one.”

Once I got to him, the boy was battling Vanquisher.

“Thunderbolt.” He said, making his Pikachu send out a bolt, but Vanquisher chuckled as he dodge it with ease.

“How are you doing that?” The boy whined.

“I told you, He’s way higher level then me.” Pikachu whined with exhaustion in his voice. “But you don’t understand me and we are never going to hit him. One more strike with that Pay Day he’s going to kick my ass.”

I sent a bolt to the Pikachu, making him yelp out, then I hid as Vanquisher smiled once he saw me.

“Okay, what was that.” He yelped as he looked around. “I feel like a new day.”

“Thunderbolt.” The boy said as he looked toward my area.

Pikachu look at him, then sighed before attacking Vanquisher, making him dodge it and attack with Pay Day.”

“You do realize he’s only doing it for the money right?” Pikachu asked.

“What about the money?” The boy asked.

“Wow, you're getting better.” Pikachu said.

“Why are you staring at me with love?” The boy asked.

“Because I love you.” He said. “And I’m happy you’re finally learning my language.”

“Sorry Pikachu, I have to end this now.” Vanquisher said. “It was fun while it lasted and thanks for the ten grand.”

“Ten grand.” Pikachu yelped. “Damn, that means your level one hundred.”

“Yep and I’m holding back.” Vanquisher said with a giggle.

Just as he said that he send out a wave of water, taking out Pikachu.

“Damn, drown me why don’t you.” Pikachu whined.

“Go pleasure your boy will you.” Vanquisher said.

“Yeah, once I have enough energy.” Pikachu moaned.

I stepped out and sent out a bolt.

“The hell is that!” Pikachu yelped.

“My trainer.” Vanquisher said.

“Wait, you’re owned?” The boy whined, making Vanquisher nod.

“Damn it, sorry about that trainer.” He said. “Come on Pikachu, we need to find a bed. I’m exhausted.

“Yeah, but I’m not now.” Pikachu said. “How in the world can that be?”

Vanquisher chuckled as I stepped out of hiding and walked to him as the boy walked away while Pikachu stared at me.

“Are you a Pokemon?” He asked. “You are way stronger than he is.”

“I can be.” I said with a smile. “I know more than four moves though.”

“And that is?” He asked.

"I don't know all I know yet." I said. “But I’ll list my most recent ones.”

“Thunderbolt, Hyper beam, Protect and Twister.” I said, making Vanquisher chuckle.

“Yeah, way off on the looks and effects though.” Vanquisher said.

“So, that was your version of Thunderbolt you used on me?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said as I made sparks swirl around my hand, making him stare at it in disbelief. “Need more?”

“No thanks.” He said as he backed away.

“Then catch up to your trainer and give him a happy ending before he checks in for the night.” I said, making him look back and gasp as he was about to lose him soon.

“Shit, thanks.” He yelped as he ran to him.

I looked to storm to see him gathering up the money as it floated to him, then passed it to me.

“Thanks.” I said, making him nod with a smile before giving me a hug.

“When did I lower my Anti-gravity field?” I asked.

“Not long after you fell asleep and started shaking the building with your snore attack.” He said, making me giggle with a girl.

I looked back to see her hiding behind a couch on its last leg.

“She’s homeless.” Vanquisher said, making me nod as I placed five grand in an empty can before walking the couch and sat down.

“So any idea where the others went?” I asked as I placed the can on the ground with in the girls sight, making him smile as he nodded.

“I do, Storm went north toward Route 35, Sudowoodo went east with Ribbons toward the beach to train with each other as Shade and Striker went south towards Route 34. I have no idea where Mew went though. She took her Pokeball after she went into her true form.”

“Great, so they scattered.” I said with a sigh as I stared out since her Pokeball was in my bag, then he held up Mew’s bag.

“She told me to hold on to this, but I think it’s better in your hands now that I see you have an idea where she is.” He said, making me nod as I grabbed it.

“Any idea when they will be coming back?” I asked.

“What time is it?” He asked, making me look to my Pokegear.

“Around midnight.” I said as the coin moved in the can, making Vanquisher smile as he looked at the girl.

“They should have been back if they didn’t get too busy.” He said. “How much did you give her? I think she’s about to faint.”

“Enough for a week if she stretches it.” I said with a smile.

“She’s confused now.” He said. “She knows you are aware of her and don’t know why you are willing to give so much.”

“Well being a Arceus’s Chosen has a role in my choices.” I said.

The can fell to the ground making me look to it to see the girl staring out in disbelief.

“Well, I better go find the others." I said. "If you aren’t done messing around with the locals, I’ll be heading to my grandma’s house. Tell the others to head to New Bark if you see them.”

“Sure thing.” He said with a smile.

I stood up and started walking, but someone grabbed my arm, making me look to the person to see it was the girl as she wore rags and was covered in filth.

“Can you adopt me?” She asked.

“Um, I’m only fifteen.” I said in discomfort. “I can barely take care of my team and even less for myself if I was nearly critically hospitalized twice in a month.”

Her face filled with worry.

“You may follow if you must, maybe you’ll find someone else that can take care of you on the way.” I said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like travailing much with scary Pokemon everywhere.” She said.

“Then, I bid you farewell and wish you luck.” I said before walking away as she stared at me with mixed feelings showing on her face. “See to her needs, will you.”

“What needs?” Vanquisher asked.

“Water.” I said. “Make her money stretch longer if you can. There is a few water jugs next the recycle bin. Wash them as best as you can before you fill them.”

“Right.” He said, making him put his claw out and form water in his webbing.

She gasped as she started slurping it up as fast as she could. As I left the city to the north, I spotted something large and glowing pull around a corner of a building before peeking around with a small glowing red eye, just as a shower of lightning came down from the sky with a crash, making me look to it to see it was Storm as she fought with Raikou.”

“Better, but you need more power in that.” He said.

“More you ask?” She asked. “I got plenty more, I just don't wish to harm you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” He said. “I wish you stronger for Maggie.”

“If I could get my paws on a thunder stone, then I could do that for her.” She said.

“Those aren’t cheap.” He said.

“Are you saying you have one?” She asked.

“No, but I may know where one is.” He said.

“Can you get it?” She asked quickly. “I’ll ah... let you fuck me?”

He chuckled.

“Sorry sweetie, you are to small for me.” He said.

“Crap, I’ll do anything.” She whined.

“I’ll think about my side of the bargain.” He said. “That stone might not be there anymore. Now please battle with me.”

She looked to the sky.

“I’m sorry, I can’t I need to be getting back to her.” She said.

“No you don’t.” He said. “She’s watching us.”

“What.” She said as she looked around.

“I don’t see her.” He said.

“Use your nose more often.” He said, making me giggle before Storm looked toward me. “Or your ears will do now that I made her give herself away.”

I stepped out of hiding, making her smile.

“Do as you wish girlfriend.” I said. “Vanquisher will tell you where to go once you are done.”

She stared at me as I went to the checkpoint into the park. The park manager looked at me and smiled.

“Welcome Maggie.” He said. “Doing a midnight stroll?”

“Nope, heading to New Bark.” I said.

“Without your Pokemon?” He asked In worry.

“They will catch up.” I said.

“Uh ah.” He said as he shook his head. “I will not allow you to be defenseless with that gang after you.”

“I am far from defenseless and it’s a cult, not a gang.” I said.

“Even worse.” He said as he sent out a Scyther, making him grab for me, but I grabbed his arm and tossed him over my shoulder.

“Sorry.” I said as he stared at me in shock, then punched him, knocking him out before looking to the man to see him stare in disbelief.

“Did I pass?” I asked, making him nod nervously.

“He’s level one hundred.” He cried as he ran to Scyther. “How in the hell did you take him down so fast?”

“I’m level two hundred.” I said with a giggle, then sent a bolt at his Pokemon, making him gasp as he woke up.

I pulled him to his feet, then walked into the park. Several trainers were scattered around the park as some talked while others battled. The street lamps lit up the path, making the area feel safe with a warm glow as the smell of flowers filled the air, then the flowers became stronger, making me look back to see a Combee smiling as she hovered above the roof and blew Sweet Sent at me.

“Hay cutie.” She said. “Whatcha doing out here all alone?”

“Where’s Judy?” I asked, making her face fill with disbelief.

“How do you know her?” She asked, making me send a pulse into her.

“Oh, I’m sorry for trying a pick up line on you hero.” She said, making me giggle before she smiled.

“Sorry, I can’t stay that long.” I said. “Please don’t abandon your trainer.”

“I’m not, she sleeping with her boy.” She said as she looked to a bench.

I looked to it to see her cuddled up with him.

“I’m happy for them.” I said. “Go get fuck by Butterfree if you need it that bad.”

“He’s unconscious from me doing just that.” She said with a grin, making me giggle.

“Wow.” I said, making her grin widen as I started walking.

“Battle me please.” She said.

“My team isn’t with me.” I said. “Well I think one is, but I really don’t wish her known...”

I sighed and pulled out Mew’s ball.

“Heck with it.” I said. “I know I can defend her. Come out Mew.”

“Mew!” The manager yelped as got ready to toss it, making me look at him.

“Quiet, people are taking a nap.” I growled, then tossed Mew out, making her appear, then look around before she smiled once she saw me.

“Why do you wish to be in the Pokeball?” I asked.

“Don’t know.” She said, making me pull out my Pokedex.

“Moves please.” I said.

“Psychic, Metronome, Ancient Power, Aura Sphere.” It said.

“Really, great move set.” I said, making her smile.

“I suggest Metronome.” She said. “It’s my favorite. Perfect amount of random and nearly endless nervousness form my opponents.”

I smiled as I nodded, then looked to the man to see him staring in shock as he held out his phone.

A puff of pink powder flew at Mew, making her take a deep breath.

“Oh that’s nice.” She said, making Combee giggle.

“Metronome.” I said, making her smile as she started to dance around as she waved her arm, then started to sing as she really got into it.

“Metronome, metronome, the song of the unknown.” She sang. “Love and beauty, fear and darkness. All is within my grasp, but none know which will be. Metronome, metronome, the dance to unleash the unknown.”

She stopped dancing as her arm started to glow before a white glow surrounded her.

“Doom, disrepair, death and destruction.” She started to say with distorted voice as purple creepy looking music notes started to swirl around her and Combee. “All will fall to my power as I sing my Parish Song.”

“Crap, so not a good roll of the dice.” Combee whined, making Mew giggle nervously as she nodded.

“Yeah, kinda agree with that one.” She said nervously, then looked at me. "We have only three moves until we both fall. Make it count.”

Combee flapped her wings and sent out a gust to her, making her take a deep breath.

“So refreshing.” She said, making me giggle as Combee face fill with disbelief.

“How strong are you if you shrug that off?” She asked.

“Level one hundred.” Mew said. “I smashed my way up the latter just for my girlfriend.”

“Damn.” The managers said.

“Metronome.” I said.

“I see you are a gambling girl if you use that move with a time bomb on board.” Mew said with a smile. “I like that.”

I smiled as she started to sing again, then she started to glow before a wrapped box appeared out of thin air before it flew at Combee.

“Oh I love this move.” Mew said. “Open it, it could be delicious goodies or a bomb. It’s called Present and the Delibirds love that move.”

“Okay.” She said nervously, making her giggle.

“See what I mean about the nervousness about that move?” She asked as she looked back, making me smile as I nodded.

Once the gift was opened, Combee moaned as she pulled out a basket of Razz berries.

“Lucky.” Mew whined. “I love those.”

She giggled as she tossed her one.

“Thanks.” She said as she ate it before moaning. “So good.”

Combee took the rest to her trainer before flying back and sent out another gust.

“Metronome.” I said, making her grin as she started to sing, then she burps loudly, making a pink shock wave fly at Combee taking her down.

“Excuse me, so unladylike.” Mew said as she covered her mouth and glanced around nervously, making a few people giggle as I noticed all the trainers were now watching.

“Well, that’s that.” I said. “Perfect ending.”

The same few giggled again as she smiled. I ran up to the wall and sent a pulse at Combee, making her get up before looked at Mew in frustration as I noticed Butterfree sleeping with cum all over himself.

“I was so close to leveling.” She whined. “Then you had to ruin it with that Belch.”

I giggled as I sent a pulse to Butterfree.

“Get back to your business and stay safe.” I said.

“Thanks.” Combee said, making Butterfree whine in discomfort.

“How do you have so much freaking energy.” He whined, making me giggle as I jumped down, then grabbed Mew before walking through the park while kissing her cheek. I looked to the tree the creature was on to see it moved.

“I love you too.” She said, making me smile with a few of the trainers.

Once I was at the other Checkpoint, I stepped through, making the other manager look at me and gasp as he saw Mew.

“Go to your co-worker.” I said, making him nod before running into the park.

About an hour later, Violet City came into view with that same creature from before hiding behind a building, making stare at it it’s life force as I tried to figure out what it was. I looked back to see my team finally caught up with Suicune and Raikou not to far behind them, making me smile as I look forward just as Storm leaped to my shoulder, then looked to Mew.

“So what’s for dinner.” Storm asked.

“Manners please.” Vanquisher said.

“It’s fine.” I said. “That will be up to you since you brought it up.”

“Okay.” She said, then ran ahead of me before leaping in front of a motion sensor of the store and ran in.

“Once I got there, She leaped to the clerk with box of crackers while several other items were on the counter.

“What in the world are you wishing me to make?” I asked. “I never had anything with crackers besides soup, but my soups don’t have applesauce.”

The man chuckled.

“I’m stocking up for you.” She said as she leaped up with a jar of peanut butter.

“Are you turning me into a pack mule?” I asked, making the man chuckle again.

“Um, now that you mention it, yeah.” She said, making glare at her as she bit her lip and held back a grin.

“You’re so lucky I’ll do anything for you guys.” I said with a sigh.

“I’ll carry some too.” Mew said, making the man’s mouth dropped open. “Yes, I’m not a plush doll.”

He smiled nervously before looking to Storm.

“Will that be it?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said as she thought about it. “I think.”

“Okay, that will be two grand.” He said, making me pull it out and give it to him. “Thank you very much sweetie. Please stay safe and out of the hospital.”

“Doing my best on that one.” I said with a sigh, then looked to Storm. “So what are we having now that you got all this randomness.”

“Peanut butter and crackers.” She said.

“That’s a snack, not a meal.” I said.

“Is that a problem.” She asked.

“No, I guess not.” I said as I gave them to her before packing the rest.

“I’ll be walking until someone actually thinks of a meal while she nibbles on her snack.” I said.

“Share please.” Ribbons said as I left the store.

Once I started heading down Route 31, I took a deep breath as I spotted the creature flying over me and into the cover of the trees, making me close my eyes with a sigh since I knew it was stalking me now.


	43. A Battle With a Fan

A few hours of ignoring the creature, I came up to a boy that was completely naked and covered in blood. I ran to him and placed my hand on his neck as i noticed he was alive, but don't know how if he was in this condition, making him gasp as he swung at me but hit my barrier as it appeared, then moaned as he shook it.

“Calm please.” I said as I grabbed his hand to see it was okay as he stared at me nervously. “What happen?”

“Just my stupid Houndoom having a tantrum.” He said with shaken words. “Why are you here and what's with that energy that is coming off you?”

“Looks like you were murdered and raped by first glance.” I said.

“What.” He said as he looked at his body before he looked at me with color filling his face, then forced frustration into it to hide his embarrassment. “Freaking mutt. Don’t worry, I have a high tolerance of pain and had worse with him. Just leave me to find him.”

I closed my eyes and looked around to see the creature hiding behind the Houndoom in a tree, but he didn’t seem to notice it yet despite a soft glow was coming off it.

“No need, he’s watching us.” I said. “I think he’s testing you by how he watches over you.”

“Yes, he don’t think I’m brave enough to walk around naked since I fear a lot of other things.” He said, then his nervousness returned. “Like girls my type.”

I smiled.

“Then, I’ll be leaving.” I said before sending a pulse into him and watch some of his wounds heal as the deeper ones didn’t heal fully.”

“The fuck was that!” He yelped.

“A power from Arceus.” I said as I stood up. “He’s in the tree behind me.”

He looked to it and glared at him as I started walking.

“Give me my clothes back.” He growled.

“Stop girl.” A man growled. “Who the hell are you, if you possess such power and pass up the opportunity to offer to take his virginity like all the others out there?”

“One of a kind Houndoom.” I said. “I suggest keeping your aggression down before I put you down.”

“I would like to see you try.” He sneered before rapid footsteps ran toward me.

Once they ware on me, they stopped, making move out of the way before Houndoom flew passed me. I showered him with bolts, then continue walking as he stared out in a daze.

“What power.” He moaned, making my team giggle just as he was withdrawn.

“Serves you right on attacking a girl.” The boy growled before the sound of Houndoom breaking out fill the air.

“She is not a girl.” Houndoom said. “She’s something else.”

“A goddess.” I said. “Now obey your trainer.”

“I will when he grows some balls and gets laid.” He said.

“In my own time.” The boy growled. “You go get laid and stop being a brat.”

“What did you just call me?” He growled, making me turn around and send out a Crimson Beam at him.

He yelped out just as the boy stared at me in disbelief while Houndoom started to run around in circles while Mew stared into my face with worry.

“You’re that hero I heard about.” He yelped as I started walking.

“Too much too much, head spinning.” Houndoom moaned, making the boy giggle. “Damn you’re like a Rattata that’s trapped in a room with no way out. Did you learn your lesson now?”

“Yes, yes, just get me something strenuous to do.” Houndoom whined, making him start snorting as he held back his laugh.

“Stop running around so freaking much.” He said with a giggle. “You’re going to make the spinning worse if you run into something.”

“I can’t, so much energy.” He whined, making me smile before Mew smile as she saw mine.

A few minutes later, I came up to an Oran berry tree.

“Someone fill this bag for me.” I said as I held up Mew’s bag.

Everyone looked to me, then to the tree.

“I’ll do it.” Mew said as she grabbed the bag and flew to the fruit before picking and eating as she filled the bag while moaning.

Once the bag was full, she came back and gave it to me, making me start walking again.

“So, we aren’t eating?” She asked.

“No one came to me with what they want.” I said.

“Nobody wants to ask you to make what you don’t eat.” She said. “Everyone wants your hamburgers again.”

“Then I will make them when I get to the Pokecenter.” I said. “I just won't eat them.”

I stepped foot into Cherrygrove City, then spotted an old man chopping some firewood before he moaned as he held his back.

“Sir, do you wish me to help?” I asked as he cracked his back into place with a moan.

He looked at me with stiffness in his neck, then he smiled.

“If you wish, my honored guest.” He said, I reached for the axe, making him shook his head. “I got enough, I just need it moved into my house.”

I looked to the pile of uncut wood, making me start grabbing it, then my team started to pitch in before I looked to the man, making him point to a small house that looked be just big enough for only him.

“By the fireplace please.” He said, making me walk into the house before spotting a fire that wasn’t lit, so I set the wood down as the man started to make a pile in the fireplace. “It’s getting nippy lately, I hope you have something heavier then that.”

“I do, Thunderbolt please.” I said, making the man stand up and back away before Shade shot a bolt at the wood, before it burst into flame.

“Thank you honey.” He said as he held up some money. “I refuse no as your answer so don’t try.”

I took it before he sat down in a rocking chair, then started to rock himself, making me and my team leave his home.

“That was nice of you young one.” A young man’s voice filled my head.

“Not in my head.” I thought as I looked around with my eyes. “I’m not a fan of telepathy.”

“Sorry, I do not wish to speak face to face just yet.” He thought. “I need to know if you really are the hero my Arceus has chosen.”

“I’m not really into fans either.” I thought as I spotted the Pokemon that was stalking me peering at me from behind rocks that jetted out of the ocean and I would have missed if I couldn’t see his life. “Please don’t bother me anymore until you are ready to speak face to face instead of hiding behind those rocks.”

He pulled back as if I started him.

“You can’t hide from me, you know.” I thought. “I may not know who you are, but I have been on to you since Goldenrod and will not tolerate you stalking me forever without your true reason why you don’t show yourself. I know you know who I am. Everyone in Johto does.”

I started walking to the Pokecenter, then stepped in as I grabbed all my Pokeballs before calling back everyone.

“No, aw come on.” Vanquisher whined just before I called him in, making me giggle.

“Sorry buddy.” I said. “You need to get used to being healed up every once in a while.”

I gave the balls to Joy as she smiled.

“I’m willing to heal your Mew as well if you wish.” She said softly as she glanced to a trainer that was feeding her Nidorina.

“I’m not supposed to have her.” I said.

“I know and my cousin told me why you have her.” She said.

I nodded as I gave it to her, making her place it on a separate machine that was hidden. She looked to the screen before looking to me as a ding sounded.

“All is good.” She said as she gave them back, making my team come out without me sending them out, so I put there balls on their hooks.

“I’m going to use your stove.” I said. “Call in your Chansey and Blissey if you wish.”

Chansey smiled as she leaped over the counter and grabbed Storm as I headed to the Kitchen.

“No thanks.” She said. “Pick someone else. Only she and her team gets me until I feel comfortable with someone else. The last Pokemon I fucked was a mistake if he killed her without a care.”

I took a deep breath as I didn’t like that. Once I was in the kitchen, I started to look at what Storm got me, then started to make Oran berry cobbers with the hamburgers, then closed my eyes as I spotted the Pokemon staring at me through a window.

“Stop spying.” I thought, making him pull back.

“How in the world do you do that?” He thought.

“I only tell my friends things about me.” I thought.

He took off into the sky, making me watch him as he soars over the ocean. Once the dish was in the oven, I turned around to see Joy writing something down before she held up money, making me take it and grab bread off the counter, then start putting the condiments on it.

“Is everything okay honey.” Joy asked. “You look flustered.”

“Do you see a green glow that means I’m feeling normal?” I asked as I pull a corner of my bra down, making her smile weakly before she nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’m being stalked by a Pokemon again.” I said.

“Which one?” She asked.

“I have no clue, but I have a feeling it’s legendary since he can speak with his mind.” I said.

“Can you describe him?” She asked.

“Just the head.” I said. “Everything else is always hidden or too far away to see clearly so far.”

“That’s all I need most of the time.” She said.

“Red neck and head with four golden-yellow feathers on top, red eyes, orange bird beak.” I said. “He’s huge from the life force, about twelve feet and really good at hiding his body behind small objects and he glows golden slightly.”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“You know what he is, don’t you?” I asked, making her nod slightly. “I really don’t care at the moment. He will be getting a zap soon if he continues to stalk me though.”

She smiled as she nodded before walking away. I looked to the meat to see Celebi struggling to take one off the pan, then yanks back and shake her paw as it burns her.

“Three seconds before someone gets zapped if they don’t get their paws off the food before it’s ready.” I growled, making her look at me with a gasp, then fled the room.

Joy giggle as she watched her flee, then held up a leaflet.

“A shop owner dropped off a lot if these of you are interested and will be open at eight.” She said as I took it and looked at it to see there was a sale going on for clothes. “Which is in three minutes.”

“I am.” I said. “Storm wants some wool clothes.”

She smiled and nodded, then I turned to the stove as I turned it off, then started to make the burgers. Once they were made. I looked back to see Joy still standing there.

“You might want to stand behind me.” I said, making her stare at me in confusion. “Meals ready.”

Her confusion faded to a smile as a rumbled filled the air. She giggled as she shook her head then step behind me just as my team came into the room, making me pass out the food.

“Our food needs another two minutes Sudowoodo.” I said.

“That’s fine.” He said as everyone scarfed their food down while he walked to me and hugged me, making me hug him back as I kissed him.

“So what are we doing after breakfast?” Joy asked.

“She’s going to battle me.” A girl said, making me look to her to see a member of Team Rocket.

“Gladly.” I growled as spark started to form around me, making my Pokemon start to levitate as she gasped

“Surrender thug.” I growled.

“What?” She said in confusion as she tossed a Pokeball at me, making it hit me before floating away before I giggled.

“I’m not a Pokemon moron.” I said. “Since when did Team Rocket catch Pokemon and not steal it?”

She looked at her shirt and smiled.

“Sorry, I’m a cosplay girl.” She said. “I like to dress up and today’s bad girl theme day.”

“Really.” I grumbled, making her giggle with a grin as she nodded. “Why did it have to be someone like Team Rocket and not a Punk.”

“Gross.” She whined. “I will never be one of those slobs. Half of them stink like shit since they don’t take care of themselves with the drug use.”

“Yeah, I have to agree with you there.” I said with disapproval.

“Can I have my Pokeball back.” She asked. “And teach me how to use psychic before you battle me.”

“I don’t know how I do it.” I said as I tossed her the ball, then took a deep breath, making everyone fall to the ground. “What, now it drops you with a deep breath?”

My team smiled.

“Pick a teammate you wish to get slaughtered by.” I said, making them chuckle.

“How about you?” She asked.

“Fine.” I said. “Joy, keep an eye on the stove please.”

A ding sounded.

“Or not.” I said, making everyone giggle as I turned to the stove and pulled out the food. “Let it sit for five minutes unless you wish to burn yourself Sudowoodo.”

He nodded as he walked to it and took a deep whiff of it, before moaning, making me smile as I turned to the girl.

“I’m ready once we get outside.” I said. “I don’t wish to damage anything.”

She nodded with a smile and ran outside before I followed, making everyone but Sudowoodo follow. Once I got to the girl in the lobby, she looked up as she washed her Nidorina as Nidorina nipped at the bubbles with excitement.

“Come out Ditto.” The cosplay girl said.

“Crap.” I said, making Mitch giggle.

“This will be interesting.” He said.

“Not stripping down in public.” I said, making everyone giggle.

“Aw come on.” He whined with a giggle.

“Transform.” She said as she turned to me.

Ditto smiled as it looked me up and down before transforming into me.

“So want a Ditto now.” Mitch said.

“Wow, I didn’t think that would actually work.” She said. “Psychic.”

“I can’t do that.” Ditto said. “That power is locked away and is inaccessible to me.”

“Interesting.” I said. “How about the beam thing?”

“Nope.” Ditto said. “None of your powers can be accessed by me since Arceus forbids us from using your power that he gave you.”

“What can you do?” The girl asked.

“Don’t ask that.” I said, making Ditto giggle.

“Fine just fight her.” I said.

“Yes love.” Ditto said and took off toward me before jumping up with a triple kick, making me step back, then grabbed her and spun around before launching her into the ocean.

“Holy shit what a throw.” Ditto yelped as she jumped to her feet, then smiled. “Thanks for the refreshing dip though.”

She charged at me before trying to drop kick me, but I stepped aside and side kicked her in the side as she flew passed, burying her in the mud.

“Okay, she’s too good to face.” The girl said. “Activate your Impostors ability and take a form of her trump card witch is her Gangar.

“Not really, but close.” I said as Ditto turn to Shade and changed into him. “That is so cool though. Lets see how Shade does against me.”

Shade chuckled as Ditto turned to me while the girl held up her PDA to him,

“Really great skill set for him.” She said with disbelief.

“I know.” I said. “He’s perfect.”

“Shadow Ball.” She said. “Oh and please don’t hesitate to use your powers on him.”

“You don’t want that.” I said with a smile. “I will one shot him.”

Ditto’s ball came at me, making me roundhouse kick at it just as a barrier appeared around my foot, making the ball fly back at Ditto.

“No way!” Ditto yelped just as he dodged it.

“Yes way.” I said. “So glad I tried that out. I wonder what else I can do.”

“Really your experimenting against a Pokemon power.” Mitch growled.

“Yep, must learn by trial and error.” I said.

“Thunderbolt.” She said, making Joy gasp.

“No, her heart can’t handle that attack.” Joy yelped.

“Don’t worry Joy.” I said. “I’m aware of it this time. I wasn’t expecting the Pikachu to attack me.”

Ditto stared at me, then looked to his trainer.

“Sorry, I refuse to risk killing the hero.” He said.

“Fine Psychic.” She said.

“Well, that’s not good.” Mitch said. “How in the hell is she going to counter that?”

Ditto’s eyes glowed as I saw a haze form around me, making look at it before jumped back just as it tried to clamp down on me.

“Okay, if I was a computer, I would be saying error detected.” He said, making me giggle. “How do you avoid that move?”

“I can see psychic energy It seems.” I said.

“Change into Sudowoodo.” She said.

“Crap, I really don’t want to hit rocks right now.” I grumbled, making ditto change into Sudowoodo, but his face was a mess.

“Really hope you saved me some of that Sudowoodo.” I said with a sigh.

“Um...” He said, making the girl giggle before looked back to see him holding the tray that had only one bite left.

I sigh as I shook my head before looked back to Ditto.

“Rock Slide.” She said.

“Are you trying to hurt the hero?” Ditto growled.

“Just do it.” I said, making him look at me, then sigh as rock form over me.

I ran up the Pokecenter, then leaped to the rock landing on top of them.

“The hell are you doing?” The girl asked.

“I have no clue.” I said with a giggle. “I thought I would learn something.”

“Well you know you can stand on them.” Ditto said, making me giggle as I nodded.

“Send her flying.” She said, making him look at her in frustration.

“Are you possessed by something?” He growled. “Why are you wanting her harmed?”

“I don’t, I just want to know what she can do.” She said. “I’m a fan of her.”

I leaped to the ground before taking over Ribbons, then smashed his body into me as it fell, making Vanquisher grab it as he stared in worry, then he smiled as he picked me up into a cradle as I took off running toward Ditto.

“What just happened?” The girl asked.

“She is using her powers just as you asked and transformed into Sylveon.” Mitch said with a giggle. “It seems I do have a Ditto among my friends."

I giggled as I leaped up with front flip as I focused energy into my tail, making it turn into steel, then smash it on Ditto, sending him flying the to the ground before I landed on my feet. The girl held her PDA over me.

“Really.” She said. “Okay, so be it. Earthquake.”

a dark orb appeared in front of me.

“Really, that cutie can learn Shadow ball?” She yelped as I shot it, making Ditto take it and sent him to the ground. “I thought only creepy things can learn that.”

Shade hissed with a chuckle before he appeared next to her, making her look at him.

“Booga booga!” He growled as he puffed himself up while sicking his long tongue out and made his eyes glow red, making her smile.

“Sorry, I like ghost types and don’t think they are creepy at all.” She said.

“Really.” Shade said in surprise.

“Yes, that’s why I chose you first.” She said. “You would be my trump card if I had you.”

He smiled as he walked back to my side without a word, then she looked to her Ditto as he laid there in his true form.

“Damn.” She said. “Looks like you win.”

then walked to me before picking me up and stared into my eyes.

“How do I know you aren’t trained to act like you are possessed?” She asked, making me look to Ditto before I put up a paw and shot a pulse at him, then he gasp as he looked around.

“Damn it, I failed again.” He whined.

“It’s okay buddy.” She said with a smile, then set me down before walking to him and picked him up before walking down Route 29.

“Wait you forgot to pay up.” Mitch said.

“Oh sorry.” She said as she pulled out her purse and dug around before worry filled her face. “Shit, Tell me you didn’t take the last of my money Ditto.”

“Sorry.” He whined. “I was hungry.”

“It’s fine.” I said, making her look at me, then I wave my paw at her, making her smile.

“Sorry, I don’t refuse paying up.” She said, then dug around into her purse some more.

She sighed with disappointment as she pulled out something and walked to me and crouched to me.

“Please don’t refuse it.” She said as she held out a Nugget. “I know it’s a lot, but I don’t do battle and dashes.”

I sighed as I grabbed it with a ribbon, then watch her walk away before I looked to the nugget.

I walked to my body and put it in my bag.

“So what’s next?” Mitch asked.

“Grandma’s house.” I said.

“Okay.” He said with a smile before I grabbed the tray from Sudowoodo, then started to lick it clean, making Ribbons moan.

“God so good.” He moaned, making me giggle as I felt the urge to eat faster.

“Sorry, not going to follow that urge you are telling me to do.” I said. “I eat slow.”

“I know, and I thank you for that.” He said. “I wish I could do it.”

Once I was done, I closed my eyes in satisfaction.


	44. Magnetism Continues

“I’m not satisfied.” Ribbons whined. “I want more.”

“Maybe later.” I said. “Joy don’t have anymore flour.”

“I don’t?” Joy asked. “I swear I had a shipment today.”

I looked to her to see her going through boxes.

“Oh, so I don’t.” She said as she looked at the list. “I forgot to put it on the list.”

“It’s fine.” I said, making her look at me.

“Well, I hope to see you again honey.” She said. “Please be safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“The girl that Was taking care of the Nidorina came to me, then placed something in my bag before walking away.

“Hay what was that?” I asked, making Vanquisher pull it out and show it to me to see it was threes small stones that were, solid color of blue, green and red, making me walk to him and grab them with my ribbon to take a look at.

“Why in the world do you give me a water, leaf and fire stone for nothing?” I asked.

“She’s rich and pays to see battles.” Nidorina said as she stood next to me.

I looked to her, then to the girl to see her walk into a store.

“She won’t let you give it back.” She said.

“I don’t plan to, but I wouldn't mind having the thunder stone for my Pikachu.” I said with a sigh, making her smile as I put it back in my bag, then went to my body before taking over Storm.

“Hay, don’t body hop.” Ribbons whined. “I need more of your love.”

"You will.” I said with a smile as I grabbed a few hundred Pokedollars from my bag.

“But I’m going shopping for Storm.” I said. “Meanwhile you guys go explore the city or something.”

I took off toward the store the girl went into, making Nidorina look at me before smiling.

“What does that feel like Pikachu.” She asked, making me slow to a walk as I looked at her. “The take over.”

“Feels great, she make me feel so warm and calm.” Storm said. “It’s like my worries are being washed away by her waves of calming energy, making me feel that nothing can ruin my day.”

“Well, don’t touch her Light Ball or it will ruin your day.” I said, making Storm’s smile before Nidorina smile as she nodded.

“I know how precious that thing is to her if she made you make it into a collar.” Nidorina said as we walked into the store just as someone grabbed me, making me look to the person to see it was a man, so I send a pulse into him before he dropped me.

“Don’t touch me.” I growled as he stared at me in a daze while the clerk stared in disbelief.

“Forgive my co-worker hero.” He said. “We thought you were a wild Pokemon and that’s not allowed in the store.”

“Well grabbing a Pikachu will only get you fried.” I said, then walked to the Pokemon clothes and felt each wool sweater.

“Nope too scratchy and that’s Bouffalant wool, not Mareep.” Storm said, making me look to the man as he stared at me with a smile, then pointed to other sweaters, making me walk to it, then touch it.

“Yep, that’s the stuff.” She said, making me put it on before I felt static tingle around me, then Storm moan as a chill ran down her body.

The man chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff indeed.” She moaned, then I moved to the scarf and touched it. “Yep.”

I put it on, then continued to get what she wanted. Once she got all of it, I looked to the man to see him smiling.

“You’re really cute in that Pikachu.” He said.

“And it feels so good too.” She moaned, making him chuckle.

“How much?” I asked.

“Two grand.” He said.

I look to each tag to see he was trying to rip me off by making me pay full price instead of the discount, so I send out a pulse at him and made him gasp as he fell to a knee.

“Try again.” I said. “I will not let you rip me off. Do it again and I’ll call Jenny after kicking your ass with my Double Kick.”

His face filled with nervousness.

“Forgive me.” He said. “Fifteen hundred.”

“Better.” I said, then placed the money on the ground before walking out of the store, but froze as i spotted the old man that I helped move his firewood glared at him.

“You’re fired.” He said, making him gasp, then sighed as the old man looked at me.

“Forgive me for not seeing his corruption Maggie.” He said.

“It’s fine, just pay closer attention to who you hire next time.” I said as he smiled and he nodded, then picked me up before moaning as he grabbed his back.

“You really need to retire sir.” I said as he started walking to the back.

“Not in this life.” He said with a smile. “I like this shop. My son will take over one I pass and must keep it going for him until he finishes his vacation, then I might reconsider retiring.”

He opened a fridge.

“Pick something please.” He said. “I can’t let you leave without something extra after one of my workers tried to rip you off.”

I looked into the fridge to see it was stocked with ice cream, making Storm’s mouth water before I giggled.

“I think I’ll let her decide before she drowns in her saliva.” I said, making him smile.

“Um...” She said as she looked around. “I can’t decide.”

He chuckled.

“Fine, she will take the chocolate.” I said. “I hope you don’t mind sharing with the team.”

“No of course not.” She said. “I can’t eat it all.”

The man grabbed a gallon of triple chocolate ice cream, then closed the fridge and putting it in a bag before offering it to me.

“Can you Carry it?” He asked.

“Um, I don’t know.” I said.

He smiled as he let go, making it take me to the floor with a yelp before he busted out laughing.

“Epic expression.” He said with a giggle.

I put my hand up, making a barrier appear around it before I lifted it off the ground. The man’s mouth drop open before he tapped it.

“What is that made of?” He asked.

“I shrugged my shoulders, making him smile.

“Thanks for your business, sweeties.” He said. “Have a good day.”

I nodded as I ran out of the store, making the ice cream move with me.

“Well this makes things easy if I have to move something heavy.” I said.

“I know.” Storm said. “Kinda wish I could do it without you. Of only I was an Alola form Raichu.”

“I never seen one.” I said. “What about it?”

“I would be able to fly since I would be part psychic.” She said.

“Really.” I said. “Then I want you to wait off on that Thunder stone. I’ll find some way to get you over there.”

She smiled as I spotted my team’s life forces, making me run toward it.

Once I got to them, they looked to me before Sudowoodo tried to take the ball before grunting as he tugged on it.

“Not happening.” I said, making him smile nervously. “We share this one.”

“Okay.” He said as he let go.

I put my other hand up, making my body float with a barrier before Vanquisher gasped and tried to grab me but stopped as he noticed my barrier.

“Don’t do that.” He said. “I thought a psychic Pokemon was trying to steal you.”

“Sorry.” I said with a giggle as my bowls floated off my back and moved in front of me, making me make an ice cream scoop and start serving it out.

Once I ran out of bowl’s I’m made more with barriers, then passed them out until everyone got one.

“No, you eat yours let me eat mine.” Storm said.

“Nope, your enjoying this one nice and slow.” I said, making her smile as I started to eat it, then she moaned as I felt the urge to eat it fast. “Nope, not happening.”

She giggled.

“Are you trying to teach me how to resist.” She asked.

“If that’s even possible, then yes.” I said.

Once I was finished I started walking as I made another bowl, then spotted the homeless girl from Goldenrod staring at us from a distance.

“So much for not travailing with me.” I said, making Golduck look back and smile as he looked back to me. “Serve out the rest to everyone. I really don’t want any.”

He nodded as he took the bucket while I walked to the girl with the bowl in my hand, making her look at me with love in her face.

“Good, she likes you.” I thought. “I don’t know what Pokemon she fears and I’m glad you aren’t one of them.”

“Who is she?” Storm thought, making me leak the memory to her.

“Oh I see.” She thought as I held up the bowl to the girl.

“Thanks.” She said. “Is your trainer okay.”

I nodded, making her sigh in relief.

“I’ll keep an eye on her and make sure she don’t get harmed.” Storm thought.

“No, We’ll do it now that I’m aware of her.” I thought, then grabbed her finger, before pulling her to the group, but she started to resist with fear as she stared at my Gangar.

“Great, she fears ghosts.” I thought. “Sorry storm, I wish to take over her and get to know her and try to find out what she wishes in a family.”

“Okay.” Storm thought with a smile before I left her.

“Go to the girl please.” I said, making Vanquisher look at me, then nod before walking to her.

She looked at me before I held out my hand.

“May I take over your body so I can try to help you with a new family?” I asked. “If so, touch my hand.”

She looked at me, then to my hand before sighed and touched it, making me take over before she gasped.

“Stay calm.” I said. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” She said. “I trust you after what I seen you do so far and I see you are wanting to clean me up from what I see in your thoughts.”

“Good.” I said, then looked to Vanquisher.

“Start heading to my grandma’s house.” I said as I grabbed a few hundred dollars. “I’ll meet up later.”

He nodded as I headed to the Pokecenter.

“My name is Olivia by the way.” She said. “Yes I know your Maggie.”

I smiled and nodded. Once I got there, Joy looked at me and gasped.

“Are you homeless?” She yelped.

“She is, but she is under my protection, Joy.” I said as I made sparks form in my hands. “She needs a bath. She also needs a vitamin and mineral booster if you have one.”

She smiled as she nodded as he looked to Chancy. Chancy ran to me, then grabbed my hand as she pulled me toward a room.

“Why are you doing this for me?” The girl asked. “Your motives aren’t showing like your actions.”

“I don’t like people homeless parentless and at risk of slavery.” I said, making Chancy look at me in worry.

“I’ll take care of you as best as I can, but please…” I started to say.

“I know, I know, don’t get attached to you like a mother.” She said with a sigh. “I heard this line before the last trainer that I tried to ask for help with.”

“Tell me more.” I said. “I don’t like invading peoples mind when they are trying to hide it from me.”

Chancy grabbed a booster and gave it to me.

“Drink please.” She said. “It will taste awful, but you must drink all of it.”

“She has no choice if she wants to stay with me.” I said.

“Did she just speak?” The girl asked, making me giggle.

“Sorry, only with me.” I said as I took the booster. “Once I leave your body, you’ll never hear a Pokemon speak again.

I started to drink it, making me moan in disgust from its bitterness.

“Yeah, I’m with you there.” She thought. “I’m so glad you can force yourself to do it because I wouldn’t.

Once it was gone, I started to gag, making Chancy giggle.

“Okay do you wish me to help with your bath.” She asked.

“If she don’t mind, then I don’t mind.” I said making her smile as she pulled out some body soap before she pulled me into a room, then turn on the water before I started to take off Olivia’s clothes.

“Can you do me a favor Chancy?” I asked, making her nod as I held up the money. “Can you get her some new clothes.”

She shook her head.

“We got a donation room.” She said, then took the clothes before looking at the size.

She tossed them in the trash before walking out as I pulled the bottle from her with my power. She looked at me in disbelief.

“Okay, that’s cool.” She said, making me smile as I started to wash Olivia until I found several scars on her body.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the worst that’s happened to me.” She said.

“And I’m still not getting anything from you.” I said. “Are you not willing to share with me like I have been doing.”

“Sorry.” She said. “I don’t wish to show just yet.”

“Then I can’t help you.” I said and focused on washing, before I felt a strong energy move in on me, making me look back to see nothing.

“Show yourself.” I said. “I know you are there.”

A faint outline of a humanoid moved in front of me as it backed away.

“Really, how is something that is nearly undetectable by me!” I growled as I put my barrier up, then got ready to attack. “Begone peeping tom!”

I send out a beam, making a dark shade like creature appear as he moaned.

“What in the world is that?” I asked.

“Marshadow.” Joy said. “An Alolan legendary Pokemon.”

“This isn’t happening.” I whined.

“What’s wrong.” She asked.

“If that’s here all the way from that part of the world, the Unova isn’t the only thing that being invaded by the cult that is after me.” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief. “Please inform Professor Oak.”

She nodded as she ran away as I grabbed Marshadow and noticed it was a boy.

“Can you hear me?” I asked.

“Yes.” He moaned. “What did you do to me?”

“I overcharged you.” I said. “Are you a Fire, Ground or Rock type?”

“No.” He moaned.

“Then, I’m giving you a bath.” I said, making him smile weakly.

“Fine by me.” He moaned. “I need one.”

Once I finished cleaning him, I finished with myself before I stepped out, then started to dry off. I turn around before I noticed someone standing there, making me gasp and take out their legs before Samuel came into view as he put his hands up.

“Never watch a girl bathe perv.” I growled.

“I wasn’t, I just got here.” He whined.

Marshadow chuckled.

“Damn, you can fight too?” He asked. “I would love to spar.”

“Your a fighting type, aren’t you?” I asked.

“And ghost.” He said with a smile.

“Interesting.” I said.

“My line.” Samuel said with a chuckle.

“Not anymore.” I said. “Ghosts are my thing.”

“You can’t have me human.” Marshadow said.

“I’m not human.” I said.

“Yes you are.” Samuel growled.

“When can humans possess people?” I asked.

“That’s the crystal.” He said.

“It was off me when I was in you.” I said. “I no longer need that crystal on me anymore.”

His face filled with confusion.

“May I talk to him?” He asked.

“That’s up to him.” I said. “I need to get back to my team. Don’t stalk me Marshadow or I will knock you out with my Thunderbolt which is way more powerful than my Hyper beam.”

“That was not a hyper beam.” He said.

“I’m not a Pokemon.” I said. “That’s my version of that move.”

“Are you sure?” Samuel asked. “I’m still stuck on your Legend.”

“Yes, someone tried capturing me, but it bounced off.” I said.

“Was the crystal on you?” He asked.

“Yes, why?” I asked.

“It might have prevented it.” He said.

“I don’t wish to be caught.” I said.

“Just like a legendary.” He said with a smile.

“Really.” I grumbled, making him chuckle. “How can I be a Pokemon and not know it?”

“Okay what’s going on here?” Marshadow asked. “You two are nut bags if she thinks he has powers and you think she’s a Pokemon.”

“You must be a Bold Nature if you dare say that to someone that made your world spin.” I said.

“Nope, close, I’m Brave.” He said, making me smile.

“Your right down my alley.” I said, making a hint of a smile crack on his face. “Please talk to him on why you are here peeping on my vessel.”

“Vessel?” He said in confusion.

“Ask him.” I said. “I need to go.”

Chansey came to me with clothes and a can, making me grabbed the can to see it was Olivia’s money.

“Can you get me a purse or something to carry this in?” I asked, making her nod and run away as I followed her at a walk.

Once we got to a door she grabbed one, making me placed the money I had in it and take it.

“Arceus, stop playing games.” Marshadow said, making me look to him to see him talking to me.

“I’m not Arceus.” I said.

“We’ll see about that.” He said as Samuel stared at him in confusion before he charged at me.

Once he got to me he started to throw rapid punches and kicks, making block and dodge them until he started to pant.

“Not Arceus.” He said. “You are too slow to be him.”

“Um, I'm a girl.” I said, making Oak chuckle. “And you dare attack a god?”

“Yes, He and I are best friends and this isn’t your body so you could be hiding among us like he did in the past.” He said as Chancy came running to me with a purse.

“Yeah, I’m heading there now.” I said as I grabbed it and put the coin in side. “Please listen to the rest of the incomplete story from mister Oak before you use Close Combat on me again.”

I took off running toward Route 29 before a faint shape moved in front of me.

“Go away.” I said.

“How do you see me?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “I can see Celebi too when she don’t want me to.”

“Really.” He said in disbelief. “Is that why she’s hiding from you.”

“Yep.” I said. “And she’s a bad sneak too, but I’m ignoring her.

He chuckled as I noticed the Pokemon from before staring in disbelief with only his head poking out again.

“I’m also ignoring the other thing that is stalking me.” I said with a sigh. “Freaking hate being a magnet. How in the hell does he know who I am in this body?”

“It’s your energy.” He said as he looked to the Pokemon. “You are like a bomb that just exploded.”

“No don’t say it like that!” Celebi yelped.

“I know what he means.” I said. “Go back to your stalking like you always do.”

I leaped up and perform a Webster Axe Kick, hitting Marshadow in the back of the head before sending his face into the mud.

“Get out of my way.” I growled as I returned to my running, making Celebi bust out laughing.

“How in the hell did you do that move?” He yelped. “I don’t even know how to do that.”

“Don’t ever fight her.” She said. “She is a master.”

A few minutes later, Olivia’s started to become winded.

“Not bad on your stamina.” I thought, making her smile before I jumped up and focused on my anger toward my enemies, making me start to float as everything loose around me started to float with me.

“No way.” She yelped, making me giggle.

“Oh this is my new second favorite power now that I found out how to activate it.” I said. “Now how do I go up and speed up.”

Celebi moved in front of me with disbelief on her face then stop flapping her wings before she floated with me and smiled.

“Well, thank you for giving me a rest.” She said, making my smile fade before I smacked her away.

“Go find someone else to be with.” I said. “I’m not in the mood for legendaries today.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Him.” I said as I pointed to the bird that flew high above us.

“HO-Oh?” She said as she looked up.

“Great.” I whined, making her sigh. “I got all the Johto legendaries chasing me now. “I’m guessing the others are coming soon since Marshadow found me.”

“I was following your energy.” He said, making me whimper.

“Why me.” I whined. “Why can’t I have a day without a Pokemon with abnormal power following me. I have enough attention with this stupid cult as it is.”

“The hell, put me down!” A woman yelped, making me look to her to see Aipom caught in my anti-gravity field.

“Sorry cutie, didn’t mean to pull you in.” I said with a giggle as I push her out of it.

“Okay, that was creepy.” She said, making me giggle.

“So my second favorite power.” I said as I looked forward to see my team just ahead.

They looked back, before their mouths dropped open.

“You found out how to fly now?” Mitch yelped.

“Sorta.” I said as I grabbed Vanquisher, then pulled myself into his arms as he started to float, before I went to my body, making him fall to the ground.

“Guard her like you do to me.” I said as I looked to Vanquisher, making him nod as he pulled her in. “She’s starving so I need to find her something to eat.”

“There is some goods still in your bag.” Storm said.

I open my backpack and pull out some Oran berries before looking to her, making her nod quickly and reach out to them.

“Okay everyone run with me and get ready to jump.” I said as I started to run, then looked back to see them doing as I was told.

“On my mark.” I said, then focused on my feeling. “Mark.”

I jumped up as the field activated, making me float over the tall grass. Mitch yelped out in disbelief.

“This is so freaking awesome.” He yelped.

Marshadow moved in front of me, making me grab him and toss him away.

“Stop following me Marshadow.” I growled. “You found my energy now go back home or find another one.”

“Who’s Marshadow.” Mitch asked, making me pull out the Pokedex.

“Tell me about Marshadow.” I said

“Marshadow is the Gloomdweller Pokemon and is an Alolan legendary Pokemon.” It said. “Able to conceal itself in shadows, it never appears before humans, so its very existence was the stuff of myth.”

“And it appeared in front of you.” He said.

“Not really, I kinda blasted him for peeping on me while I showered.

“I wasn’t peeping.” Marshadow growled. “I was following you're energy.”

I spun around as I sent a bolt at him, making him appear as he fell to the ground, then shot one at Ho-oh, making him gasp as he dodged it before I watched his life force stay out in the trees and out of direct sight.

“What was that!” Mitch yelped.

“Ho-oh.” I grumbled as I looked at him, making him sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.

“You seriously just going abandoned Marshadow like that?” Celebi whined, making me look at her before she gasped as she fled.

“He’s not mine to abandon Celebi.” I growled. “You guard him until he wakes if you feel he needs it.”

“Why.” She whined. “Why can’t I get a break from messing things up with her.”

I turned around to see a trainer staring at me in disbelief as she floated with me with two Pokemon that face each other and stared in disbelief as well.

“Oops.” I said with a giggle. “Sorry to interrupt your battle.”

She smiled.

“It’s fine Maggie.” She said. “Can you drop us off now?”

I put my hand up and formed barriers around them before flinging them, making them fly out of my range just as everything went black.


	45. Failing with Punishments

When I came to, I moaned as my head hurt like hell, then opened my eyes to see a Geodude next to me with worry.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t mean to hit you with my rock throw.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I looked to a boy that looked familiar to me. “Why do you look familiar to me?”

“You gave me directions to your grandma.” He said.

“Oh, now I remember.” I said. “I’m assuming this is your Pokemon.”

He nodded.

“I was in a wild battle before I hit you.” He said, making me take a deep breath as I sat up, then spotted Marshadow standing next to me.

“Please, I’m not your enemy.” He begged.

“I don’t care.” I said. “I have enough stubborn legendaries following me and I don’t need Alolan ones following me too.”

I stood up before my head started to spin as if I gave myself a boost, making me stagger before I fell to the ground.

“Not good.” The boy whined. “I gave her a concussion."

“Just go back to what you were doing.” I said, then spotted Ho-oh staring at me behind a tree, making send a shower at him before he took off into the sky.

“Stop following me Ho-oh.” I growled.

“Why did you do that!” The boy yelped. “I could have caught it.”

“Not likely.” I said.

“She isn’t seeing clearly if that’s where she thought Ho-oh was.” Celebi whined. “We need to get her to her grandma’s home before something bad happens.”

Vanquisher nodded and picked me up before started walking, making me close my eyes. I opened my eyes as something touched my head as I felt myself in a bed, revealing my grandma kissing me as she sat next to me.

“Tell me you're not going to smother me like my neighbors Snubbull.” I said, making her giggle.

“Nope.” She said

“How many legendaries are following me?” I asked, making her smile nervously. “That fame you warn me about is not what I thought it would be like.”

She giggled as she nodded.

“I don’t know and I’m afraid to look.” She said, making me take a deep breath.

I sat up before I looked around to see no one near me.

“Must be midnight..” I said.

“Yep.” She said with a smile.

“Did you sleep?” I asked. “Or should I even ask that since we both know you never sleep when you pressed the panic button.”

“I’m calm.” She said as she held back her smile. “I don’t need to be overcharged.”

“Good, now I need to check for invisible or hiding people.” I said as I closed my eyes and scanned around the room to find Marshadow lying next to me in my bed.

“Why are you still following me Marshadow?” I asked.

“Marshadow?” My grandma said in confusion, then pulled out my Pokedex. “Show me Marshadow… Oh, interesting.”

I got out of bed, then looked around the walls as I stared at my mom’s drawing that she drew as her diary when she was my age and when her adventure just started. I stepped forward as I spotted a picture with Ho-oh in it.”

“So my mom met Ho-oh as well.” I said. “Is that why you are following me?”

After I asked that, I looked at him as he peeked through the window, making him stare. “Did my mom give you a happy ending and now you want another from me?”

“No, well not now at least.” He thought with a chuckle, making me smile as my grandma gasped.

“Oh my lord of beauties.” She said as he looked at her, then he smiled shyly before pulling away.

“Crap, I embarrassed it.” She whined. “Why can’t I stop doing that?”

A chuckle from Ho-oh filled my head as he flew off into the sky.

“Him grandma.” I said.

“Oh sorry.” She said. “My first time seeing him outside of drawings. May I see Marshadow.”

I looked at him to see he was still in the same spot.

“I think he’s a sleep.” I said, making her look where I looked before reaching out to him to touched him before her mouth dropped open.

“How do you see him?” She asked.

I walked to her, making her look at me before I kissed her and took over. She gasped as I looked to Marshadow while I caught myself.

“Okay.” She said as I grabbed him and picked him up. “How in the world?”

“Put me down woman.” He growled. “Oh it’s you. Why do you like possession so much?”

“It’s my favorite power.” I said. “Why do you follow me? Are you wanting my protection or something?”

He stared at me for a second.

“Don’t know.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I think I might be like the others and falling for you.”

My grandma giggled before I sighed and set him down.

“Oh come on don’t be like that sweetie.” She whined.

“I am and will be hard to get.” I said, making Marshadow chuckle.

“Just the way I like them.” He said, making me go to my body, then possess him. “Hay no, I didn’t say possess me.”

“Too bad.” I said as I started walking out of the room, making my grandma stand up and grab me.

“Unhand me.” He growled.

“Nope.” I said. “This is what you will get if you follow me. Unwanted attention.”

“Forgive me.” He said with a sigh. “I see your point now.”

“Not really my plan, but okay.” I said, making my grandma giggle.

“So what do you like to eat.” She asked.

“Really, that’s the first thing that come out of your mouth?” He asked in surprise. “I was expecting you to just throw the Pokeball and ask questions later.”

“No, not like this girl.” I said as I showed the actions of Alice to him.”

“How do you do that?” He asked.

“Don’t know.” I said as my grandma started to take me downstairs.

“Where are you taking me human.”

“You are not you at the moment.” I said. “I am you.”

“Get out of me.” He growled.

“Nope.” I said.

“Ballsy bitch you are.” He growled, making me giggle with my grandma.

“I don't fear legendaries now that they flee when I raise my hand.” I said. “I am the goddess of Pokemon after all.”

My grandma giggle.

“Shrink down that head a little honey.” She said. “I can’t see where I’m going anymore.”

I smiled as she set me on the table.

“Hay what are you doing!” Vanquisher growled outside, making me look towards him to see him staring at Ho-oh as he reached for my body through my window.

“Your in luck.” I said. “Your possession has been cut short. Please make my grandma happy and tell her your favorite food so she can make it for you.”

My grandma smiled as I went to my body and grabbed Ho-oh’s head and took over, making him gasp.

“Now you are in for it.” I growled as I fell from the window. “Why are you following me? Tell me everything.”

“Vanquisher stared at me, then smiled.

“I warned you not to get to close to her.” He said.

“Yes, but didn’t know this what you meant.” He said. “How in the hell is she doing this?”

Images of the Tin Tower filled my head.

“Oh you want to go home now?” I asked.

“How in the world.” He yelped, making me chuckle deeply.

“You should have left me when I told you to.” I said. “Now I see why you really following me.”

He took a deep breath.

“I just wish to keep you safe since I see how thing are drawn to you.” He said. “I just wish it wasn’t evil as well as good.”

“My war, not yours.” I said.

I took flight, then grabbed Vanquisher with my talons before taking him to the market before setting him down.

“Did you just read my thoughts?” Vanquisher asked.

“He can do that.” I said, making him smile.

“Good to know.” He said. “Thanks.”

A gasp filled the air, making me look to it to see officer Jenny standing there.

“Morning Jenny, another Legendary learning the hard way to not stalk the Goddess of Arceus.” I said. “Now get yourself a picture.”

She smiled.

“Thanks for that.” She said and pulled out her phone before taking the picture.

I took off into the sky.

“Is this your way of punishment?” He asked. “I don’t mind being seen.”

“Then why are you hiding from me?” I asked, then looked to Jenny. “Sure, I’ll take you to Goldenrod City.”

I came down and picked her up before looking to Vanquisher.

“I’ll be back in a minute for that treat you wish to share with me.

“Really, that was supposed to be a surprise.” He growled.

“Still don’t know what it is.” I said.

“That’s because I haven't thought that far yet.” He said with a smile before I took off into the sky and headed to Goldenrod.

I glanced down as I felt Jenny stroking my crotch as she stared at me in awe.

“Um, a little higher please.” I said, making her look at me just as she activated his lust, making her looked to his dick.

“Oops.” She said with a giggle. “Sorry about that Ho-oh.”

“Just fix it quickly please.” He grumbled with a sigh. "I don’t have a mate large enough nearby to fix it for you and this will drive me nuts.”

“Punishment finally taking its effect?” I asked.

“Ha, I’m actually enjoying your joy ride with me.” He sneered. “I’m learning so much about you and that’s one of my things I wanted.”

“Then learn it all.” I said before I grunted as Jenny started to suck me.

“Damn, so wish I was a boy some days. I moaned, making her giggle.

“Focus, you’re losing altitude and you don’t want to ruin my feathers.” Ho-oh said.

“You’re lucky I even know how to fly.” I said. “I could be making you walk and risk getting captured if Celebi didn’t teach me the basics.”

“Wow, you learn fast if she only taught you the basics.” He mumbled, making me smile.

A few minutes later, Goldenrod came into sight as Ho-oh's happy ending was getting close, making him start grunting.

“God, I haven’t felt this feeling in years.” He moaned.

“Well that’s not good.” I said. “You need to ask someone like me to help that pent up stress.”

“You don’t want that.” He grunted.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because of this.” He moaned before he came a gallon of cum all over Jenny’s face, making her bust out laughing with me.

“Nice.” I said. “I think I would like that more than ever now.”

“Really.” He said. “Fine, I will take up your offer when I need it. Now get her to her duties.”

“Thank you Maggie.” Jenny said. “These memories I will cherish forever.”

I set her down before taking off back to the sky as several cops came running to us with disbelief on their face.

“Calm yourselves, he’s only giving me a ride.” She said.

“Ma’am.” They said as they walked back to their posts without looking away from me

“Where are we going now?” He asked. “Your not heading the same way as we came.”

“I know.” I said, then Tin Tower came into view.

“I see.” He said. “Well thank you for the date.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Now stop stalking me in the shadows.” I said.

“Fine I will.” He said as I landed on the tower.

“Good night gorgeous.” I said before I kissed his claw, making him smile before I went to my body.

I opened my eyes to see Celebi’s hand on my head as she smiled.

“I see you are slowly accepting us now.” She said.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” I said. “I still don’t trust you guys.”

Her smile faded as she sighed while I sat up, then looked at her before she smiled.

“Please do.” She said. “I would love a date.”

I smiled as I laid back down and took her over, then flew out the window.

“Wow, he was right you do learn quick.” She said. “Way better than the last flight we had.”

I came up to the store to see Vanquisher yelling at the clerk.

“Stop trying to rip me off!” Vanquisher roared.

“Golduck, I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you don’t calm down.” The clerk said.

“What’s is price he's asking for?” I asked, making them look at me before the man gasped.

“Ten grand.” Vanquisher said.

“Yeah, not happening.” I said as I put my paw up and sent a pulse at him. “Try again.”

“Shit.” The man whined, making me giggle.

“Yep, deep shit if you don’t correct your corrupt behavior.” I said.

“One grand.” He said with a sigh.

“Better.” Vanquisher said as he paid and took the goods, then walked passed me as the clerk stare at me in frustration, then it faded.

“You're mine.” He thought just as he threw a Pokeball at me, but once it hit me it bounced off.

“The hell.” He said With Celebi.

“Tell me you didn’t make me your trainer.” I growled.

“No, I’m still wild.” She said, making me grab the Pokeball and stare at it.

“It’s the real thing.” I said.

“Thanks.” Celebi said.

“No I’m not stealing from him Celebi.” I said as threw the ball at the man making a small white creature leap up in front of it before shrinking into the ball.

“What was that?” I asked as the ball started to shake.

“I don’t know, it was too quick.” She said. “How did we not see it?”

“We weren’t paying attention to its life force.” I said just as the ball clicked. “So how does this work when a Pokemon catches a Pokemon?”

“Beats me.” She said as the man chuckled nervously.

“Come out and declare your owner.” I said.

The creature came out and grabbed the man with short stubby arm as if it was hugging him.

“That’s a Litwick.” Celebi said. “A Ghost Fire type.”

“Well I’ll be on my way now.” I said. “Happy days to you Litwick and do me a favor, torch him if he rips off another Pokemon.”

“Gladly, Goddess Celebi.” He said as he glared at the man. “I like him and all, but that is a promise I will keep.”

The man smiled nervously.

“Good night sir.” I said, then flew back home.

“Wait for me.” Vanquisher yelped. “You gotten way too good at flying.”

I giggled as I looked back to see him struggling to keep up, making me slow to his pace, then he passed me a sandwich with meat on it.

“Nope.” I said. “Not eating that even if it’s not my body.”

“Right, sorry.” He said with a sigh as he passed me some Razz berries.

“Oh.” Celebi moaned, making me giggle as I took it

“Might want to turn off the water faucet before you start drooling.” I said, making Vanquisher giggle as she smiled before I started to eat the berries.

She moaned.

“Hay don't leak that faucet without me being in my body first.” I said, making Vanquisher bust out laughing.

“You call this punishment?” She asked. “cracking jokes to embarrass me?”

“No since it’s not working.” I said, making her giggle.

“Damn right it’s not.” She said with a smile. “I actually can’t wait for your tongue to be in me again.”

Vanquisher giggled, making me look to his sheath.

“Don’t you dare make me do that.” She growled.

“Good reaction.” I said with a giggle. “Now I know the punishment that will work on you if you piss me off. The next time you piss me off you’re getting laid.”

Vanquisher bust out laughing.

“I’m not trying to piss you off.” She said nervously as I felt fear rising in her. “Why would you kill me? He is way too big for me.”

“No, I would never make him fuck you.” I said. “Something your size only.”

She sighed in relief as my grandma's house came into view.

“Sorry for jumping to the worst like that.” She said. “Are you still going to eat me or can I eat you?”

“I don’t eat meat and I’m too big to eat.” I said, making Vanquisher giggle as she smiled.

“Stop being a smart ass.” She said.

“Why, I like being smart.” I whined sarcastically. “And I know you like my ass. If you dream about licking it every night.”

Vanquisher giggled again as she smiled with a heating face.

Once I got to my room, I turned myself to my stomach, then spread my cheeks before digging in.

“Thank you so much.” She moaned.

“You don’t have to wait for me you know.” I said.

“Yes, but I’m still not comfortable molesting you.” She said.

“Really.” I grumbled.

“How is this molestation?” I asked.

“No not this.” She said. “You are aware and allowing it. You can’t if you are asleep.”

“You know I don’t care.” I said, then went to my body. “Now get your desires met.”


	46. Helping and growing

“Did you seriously fall asleep while I ate you?” Celebi growled.

“Yep.” I moaned. “Your silky tongue is so relaxing.”

She stared at me, then smiled weakly before she laid on me.

“It’s almost twilight.” She said. “Are you ready to start your day?”

“Wow, you are old school if you say it like that.” I said, making her giggle.

“I am over two thousand years old, so yeah.” She said, making me stare at her before her face filled with worry. “Why am I getting mixed feeling from you?”

“Nothing.” I said as I sat up, then looked to Marshadow as he laid next to me completely invisible again.

“How is he able to hide from me more than you?” I asked.

“What?” She said as she looked at him, making me take over then noticed she can see him just fine and he was asleep.

“Well that tells you I’m not a legendary Pokemon.” I said as I went back to my body.

“Would you stop battling your emotions and pick one.” She said. “Your making me worry for you.”

“Can’t do that.” I said as I grabbed her, then got out of bed before kissing her and placed her in my bra.

“I’m not your crystal." She said with a smile, then her smile faded while her paws started to kneed my nipple. “Oh I see, thank you for trying to accept me as one of your friends. Now forgive my paws for doing as they wish, they are soft as pillows.”

I giggled as I walked downstairs. Once I was in the kitchen, my grandma’s Gallade stood at the sink grumbling in aggravation.

“Why did she have to have only males in her team, then restrict me from her body.” He growled. “I’m nearly one hundred years old and I can’t get in her pussy anymore and this fucking urge to fuck won't go away.”

He growled as his body tensed up while rage started to flow into me from him.

“All because of her freaking libido becoming so freaking low now that she’s old.” He growled. “I hate human’s aging so freaking much.”

The turned around then stared at me with a startled face.

“Fuck.” He said as it faded to lust. “Forgive me master.”

He put his arm up before psychic energy appeared around me, making me look to it before I sighed as I knew he was about to take my body with force.

“Gently please.” I whined as pain filled my body. “I’m willing to help you.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“What am I doing.” He whined as he turned away, making the energy fade. “What am I becoming? I can’t believe I hurt my best friends granddaughter.”

I walked to him, making him look to me as I hugged him, then sighed.

“Forgive me for thinking about forcing myself on you.” He said.

I grabbed his shaft, making him grunt, then stare at me.

“I don’t know how to take it easy when Its been this long since I had a mate.” He whined.

“I can take it if you don’t use powers on me.” I said.

He stared at me, then sighed before kissing me on the forehead.

“Thank you.” He said, then teleported us to a grassy fields with a few Pokemon I never seen before, making me look around as I felt a strange energy in the atmosphere around me and it felt quite different from Johto.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“Route 6, Alola region, where I was captured by your grandma.” He said. “And the first time I had sex with her, but I was a Ralts back then.”

I smiled nervously.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to give you that image of me fucking her.” He said with a chuckle.

“It’s fine.” I said. “She looks just like my mom and me.”

“Yeah, a little disturbing how close too.” He mumbled. “I was about to rape you like I did to her.”

“Not really.” I said. “If she caught you, she foresaw the event as an opportunity to gain a friend.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t expected from her.” I said.

I got down on my knees before starting to suck him, making Celebi smile as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Tell me he can see you?” I thought, making her smile widen to a grin as she shook her head.

“Continue.” She thought. “Don’t give me away. Give me a show I need to see.”

I smiled as I closed my eyes and got into my task.

“You are just as good as her.” Gallade moaned. “Please let me take control.”

“Fine, but don't hurt me with your powers please.” I said.

“I’ll be gentle as I can.” He said as his mental grasp picked me up before he pulled off my clothes, making the Pokemon around us smile as they stared, he then looked to my crystal.

“What is that?” He asked. “Why is it giving off a strange energy that feels just like yours?”

“It is me.” I said. “It’s my soul and my power to do good to this world.

He looked at me in discomfort.

“Well, not really on my soul, but close enough.” I said. “Just ignore it and get your needs met.”

He nodded before putting me to my back and started to kiss me on the lips like a human, making me smile as I kissed him back.

“Wasn’t expecting me to know how to kiss like that, did you?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Shh, just get romantic please.” I said, making Celebi giggle as she got out of my bra.

“Go away guys.” He grumbled as something started to lick my slit, making me look down to see it was Celebi. “We aren’t here to entertain you.”

“We’re not leaving.” One of the Pokemon said. “This is our home you chose to fuck in.”

“Yes, it used to be mine too.” He said with a sigh before he started to get back into it. “Just don’t bother us.”

A few minutes of him kissing me, he reached down and started to rub me before smacking Celebi away.

“That’s my hole.” He growled as he looked down, then confusion filled his face. “The hell, I must be getting senile.”

“No you’re not.” I said. “There is something there, but she refuses to let you see her.”

“One of your friends?” He asked, making me nod before he sighed.

“Sorry for smacking you.” He said, then lined his dick to me like a human would.

“I love the way you teach your Pokemon grandma.” I mumbled, making him smile. “Tell me you are going to fuck me like a human.”

He grinned as he nodded.

“This ought to be good.” I thought, making him chuckle, then pushed in slowly, making his thick member spread me nice and slow.

I moaned as my eyes rolled back from him being so warm. Celebi's got on my face before she rubbed her slit into my mouth as he started to grunt softly while fucking me, making me open my eyes to see their eyes were closed, so I start eating her out before she gasped with a moan.

Gallade opened his eyes with anger, then reached for her and felt around before his face filled with disbelief.

“Forgive me Celebi.” He said.

“It’s fine.” She moaned. “Just fuck your heart out for me. What I would do to pleasure her like you can.”

He chuckled as he went back to his fucking. A few minutes later, Celebi's moans became frequent before she came into my mouth.

“Sorry, to make it to where she can’t eat you anymore.” He grunted. “I’m not getting the pleasure I need.”

He flipped me over and pulled up my ass, making me look back before he lined himself up, then pushed back into my pussy before wrapping his arms around me and started to fuck me harder than before, making me moan as it was way better than before. A few minutes of hearing him grunting and exhaling in my ear with the occasional kiss to my neck, he started to moan with his grunts.

“Thank you so much Maggie.” He whispered with another kiss to my neck, then came deep into me with a low moan before he started to pant.

I opened my eyes to see we had human audience now as a boy and girl smiled and masturbated to us.

“Really.” Gallade growled. “Go away.”

“Don’t get angry at them.” I said. “You did just fuck out in public area.”

“Crap, tell me you don’t hate me for that.” He whined. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, I don’t care who sees me.” I said.

“I don’t blame you.” A boy said. “You know you got the hots. Can I have a go next.”

“No, you’re mine.” The girl growled. “Don’t ever let me see you fuck another girl.

“Sorry.” He whined as she pulled him to his feet and grabbed his dick before pulling him away. “Easy, don’t tear it off.”

I giggled as Gallade pulled out of me before kiss me on the lips.

“Again, thank you for helping me out.” He said before putting my clothes back on, making me grab Celebi as I felt him charging up to teleport before my surrounding changed.

“You almost left Celebi.” I growled. “I’m so glad I can feel your energy charging up.”

“Forgive me, milady.” He whined, making her smile.

“It’s fine.” She said. “It would only take me two hours to get back here.”

He let me go, then gasped as he looked passed me, making me look back to see my grandma staring at him in anger.

“Where did you take her?” She growled. “Her Pokemon started panicking when they felt her presence fade to nearly nothing and that means it was really far away with how much presence she has if I can feel it.”

“Grandma calm, if you would allow him to use your body when he needed to he wouldn’t have took me out on a sex date at the place you met him.”

Her face filled with shame.

“I’m so sorry honey.” She whined. “I didn’t mean to not see the signs of your urges.”

“It’s not fully your fault.” He said. “I know your busy.”

She sighed as she hugged him just as a crash of wood filled the air.

“Slow down, that was my son you almost trampled!” A man roared, making me giggle as my grandma stared out in alarm.

“Here they come.” I said.

“Who?” she asked.

“My team.” I said, making her smile and shook her head.

“I remember those days.” She said.

“Grandma, do me a favor.” I said.

“Anything.” She said.

“Get your team a few girls to fuck.” I said, making her look to Gallade as he smiled as at me.

“I’ll look into it.” She said, then hugged him tighter. “I’m so sorry, I’m not as energetic as I used to be.”

“It’s okay love.” He said as he kissed her.

“Where was she?” Storm cried as my team rushed into the house and hugged me.

“Grandma, do you have a Thunder Stone I can have?” I asked.

“Yes, somewhere in my junk box.” She said with uncertainty as she looked at a cardboard full of Pokemon items that says yard sale items.

I walked to it and started to dig around until I found one, then pulled out my money that was on the tag, making her shake her head.

“I forgot to give you a birthday gift.” She said. “Well not really forget since you never ask for anything.”

I smiled and nodded before picking up Storm.

“Take me back to Route 6 please.” I said.

“Wait you went to Kanto?” Mitch asked.

“No, Alola.” I said, making Storm become excited, then Gallade smile before he grabbed me.

“Be right back guys.” He said. “Please don’t panic and forgive me for taking her that far the first time.”

Mitch nodded before my surrounding changed back to the fields.

“Really, back again?” The boy asked. “Are you going to fuck her again?”

He looked back to see he was alone now.

“Can I join this time?” He asked softly.

“No, never cheat on your girl.” I growled and sent a pulse into him, making him gasp as he fell to the ground and moaned.

“What the hell was that?” He whined.

“So my fame hasn’t made it here, good.” I said with a sigh. “Okay time to make it to where you can fly Storm. Never again will I ever see you fail to that stupid Earthquake attack.”

“Not really.” The boy said and sounded to have recovered. “She will just be surfing on her tail with her psychic abilities.”

I looked at him to see him smiling, then he sent out a Pokeball, revealing a Raichu that was floating by standing on his tail.

“It won’t prevent ground attacks.” He said. “But he’s hell of a lot cuter than a regular Raichu.”

Raichu smiled before kissing him.

“I love you to buddy.” He said, making Storm snatch the stone from my hand, then started glowing.

“The bad part about evolving is this.” He whined and put his hand up. “Why do they have to get so bright.”

“Not for me.” I said as I watched Storm start to change and stroked her face, making her smile.

Once she stopped glowing she jumped off my shoulder and started to struggle to float, making Raichu chuckle.

“It’ll take some time to get used to honey.” He said.

“Don’t call me honey.” She growled. “I will never fuck my kind ever again if they kill my trainer without a second thought.”

“What!’ He yelped as he looked at me in worry. “She looks fine to me.”

“Joy managed to save me and it was wild.” I said.

“I’m not wild and never have been.” He said. “He’s my dad since birth.”

“Time to go.” I said. “Can’t keep my team worried about me across the world.”

“Where?” The boy asked. “I wish to learn powers like you.”

“You can’t learn powers like me.” I said. “I’m not fully human.”

“Stop it.” Storm growled. “You were born human, that stone didn’t make you a monster.”

I grabbed her as Gallade grabbed me, then the boy grabbed my hand.

“Take me with you.” He said.

“No, stop trying to cheat on your girl.” I growled

“She’s not my girl, she kidnapped me.” He whined. “I have been trying to escape her for two years now, but I don’t have a strong water type to leave this stupid island. And before you say attack her, I can’t she’s well guarded all the time and her team will crush me.”

I stare at him in disbelief, then I looked to Gallade.

“I don’t think he’s lying honey.” He said with worry on his face. "I sense his fear and desperation.”

“Take her down!” The girl growl. “She now our newest member if she plans to take my boyfriend away. Use Giga impact to prevent her from fleeing.”

I looked to her to see Haxorus charging at me. I chuckled deeply as my surrounding glow with anger while sparks started to appear randomly around me. Just as several creatures appeared around me but at a distance as they stared at me in disbelief.

“Okay, that’s not a good feeling.” Gallade said nervously as he stepped back. “Honey, what’s going on?”

“Stay back and relax old timer.” Storm said. “My goddess of a trainer is about to unleash her divinity on the evil that threatens her.”

“What do you just call me.” He growled, making her giggle as everyone started to float. “The fuck! How does she know psychic and how is she producing such strong energy!”

I put my hands up as I stared at the new creatures, making them back away nervously as the Haxorus was about to get to me. My barrier appeared around me, making the boy’s and Raichu’s mouth drop open with the new creatures.

“Begone mortal!” I growled, but my voice echo with my energy, making nervousness fill everyone, but Storm’s face.

My Crimson Beam shot at Haxorus, sending him flying a thousand feet with a howl and smashed through a rock before I looked the girl while the creature stared in disbelief as if they knew who I was.

“What the hell are you!” She yelped. “What kind of Pokemon are you?”

I sent a bolt at her, taking her down with a loud crack.

“Not a Pokemon, I am a goddess.” I growled. “Time to go Gallade. I don’t know these new creatures and I don’t need to fight them if they don’t show aggression.”

“R-right.” He shudder nervously as he looked around. “What creature?”

“Really, more legendaries.” I growled. “Don’t follow me around like the others and stay on your land or I will make your life a living hell.”

The creature nodded nervously as Gallade’s face filled with disbelief, then he grabbed my arm before the boy grabbed his Raichu and may arm just as my surroundings changed to my grandma’s house.

“What took you so long to evolve her?” Mitch growled.

“What are you?” The boy yelped. “How can you use magic or whatever that was and send a three hundred pound beast flying a thousand feet!”

Mitch’s face filled with worry.

“What happened?” Mitch asked.

“I freed him from his slaver.” I said.

“Really, they are in Alola too?” He whined.

“Who is he?” The boy asked.

“My boyfriend.” I said.

“Damn it, why can I get a cute girl that isn’t taken.” He whined, making me giggle as Mitch smiled.

“Honey, what’s wrong.” My grandma asked. “Why are you shaken?”

“She’s not a normal human.” Gallade thought’s rang. “She can see the guardians when they are invisible.”

“No, don’t think that way honey.” She said softly and hugged him as she looked at me. “Aw crap, she can hear your thoughts even if they aren’t directed to her.”

“I’m fine.” I said, then looked to the boy. “Welcome to Johto. Please stay out of trouble.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“I really am across the world.” He said in disbelief.

I looked to my watch to see it was now eight.

“Time to head to the Elite Four.” I said.

The boy looked to my badges.

“Damn, I’m not that strong.” He said.

“You’ll get there.” I said with a smile. “Get a larger team than just your Raichu and train, then go get those badges.”

“How did you know I only had him?” He asked.

“I don’t see anymore Pokeballs on you.” I said, then held out the rest of mine. “Now you do.”

I turned to leave but froze when I spotted my mom, then smiled as I noticed her eighth badge.

“About time.” I said.

“Shut up.” She growled, making me giggle. “Can I travel with you?”

“Sure.” I said as Storm floated to my mom as she struggled to move around her.

My mom looked at her, then to me.

“How is she Alolan?” She asked.

“Gallade.” I said, making her smile as she looked at him, then I close my eyes as I readied myself for my trip to the Elite Four.


	47. A Legendary Being Put in Their Place

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes to see Storm reaching out to me with excitement as she struggled to not wobble. I grabbed her paw and pulled her out of the house.

“Alright, time to take my first step in Kanto.” I said.

“It’s not that much different then here honey.” My mom said.

“I don’t care, it’s something I never done before.” I said. “Everyone run with me or get left behind.”

I ran towards Route 27, making my mom grab my hand as my team ran with me, then looked to her to see her staring at me in worry.

“Why are we running?” She asked, then looked to the water before to me.

“Everyone jump on my mark or get left behind.” I said, making her face fill with worry.

“That water is freezing at this time of year.” She said.

“Mark.” I said as I jumped with my mom before she gasped.

“Wait, no no no!” Sudowoodo cried as we soared over the water, making me look at him, then he looked at me in disbelief before he sighed. “Forgive me.”

I smiled and looked forward as Raichu came into view, then placed his paw all around me before looking passed me and shaking his head.

“She’s not using wires.” He said. “And none of her Pokemon are using Psychic.”

“I’m a goddess Raichu.” I said.

I felt a sharp poke in my head, making me whine as I looked at my mom to see her biting her lip as she held a needle, making me roll my eyes before she giggled,

“I’m not an airhead mom.” I said, making her giggle again as Raichu smiled.

“Wait for me!” Marshadow yelped.

“No go back to Alola where you came Marshadow.” I growled. “I don’t need more legendaries following me.”

“Yeah, that’s going to be a problem now that you got the Guardian Deities attention with that stunt you pulled.” He said as he leaped onto my shoulder.

“You are not my Pokemon, get off.” I growled as I looked at him, making him stare at me, then I flicked him off me.

“Hay.” He growled as he fell into the water, making my mom look to the splash in in disbelief, then pulled out her Pokedex as he leaped up to my shoulder again.

“Go away and get off before I zap you.” I growled, making my mom hover the Pokedex over him before her mouth dropped open.

“Identify.” She said.

“Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokemon, current level is sixty and has a Brave nature.” It said. “It sinks into the shadows of people and Pokemon, where it can understand their feelings and copy their capabilities.”

“What is that thing?” Marshadow asked as he looked at the Pokedex.

“Three second until you drown.” I growled, making him look at me. “Two...”

I put my hand up, making sparks crackle around my fingers before Celebi gasped and grabbed him.

“Don’t test her.” She yelped. “She will shock you.”

“I don’t fear her.” He said, making me shake my head as I spotted Ho-oh flying over me.

“Catch honey.” He said before he dropped a basket from his talon, making me put my hand up before a barrier appeared around it and lowered it to me. “That’s for the great night last night and allowing me to get to know you. Please let me visit more often.”

I looked into the basket to see it was full of white chocolate, then I looked to my mom since she loves them to see her staring at Ho-oh in shock, so I passed a few to my team, making them scarf it down as I stared at her.

“Need a kiss mom?” I asked, making Vanquisher giggle as she closed her mouth. “Better.”

“Can I call you mom too?” Olivia asked, making us look at her to see her in Vanquisher’s arm.

“My god, you are so quiet, I forgot all about you.” I said, making her smile.

“Who is she?” My mom asked, making me take over her. “Okay, yes honey, I’ll take care of you.”

She smiled and reached out to me, making me grab her and pull her into a hug.

“Thank you, I have been looking for a new family for a few years now.” She said. “Ever since they abandoned me.”

“Wait, what.” My mom said.

“She refused to tell me anything.” I said. “You get her to open up. Welcome to the family sis.”

I went to my body, then passed them some candy.

“How does that work?” Marshadow whined. “I can see her soul moving from body to body, but I can’t see how she does it.”

I looked at him before sending a bolt at him, making him dodge it as he growled, then his fist started to spark as he threw a Thunder Punch at me. I put my hand up to make him hit a barrier, then I grab him and threw him before sending a beam at him, making him gasp before he roared out as he was sent flying into the mountains. I stared at a puff of dust form around him as he created a ten foot crater, but he didn’t move or make a sound.

“Now stay away from me or I will bury you deeper.” I growled.

“Not good.” My mom whined. “She’s brooding like professor Oak predicted would happen if things are getting too much for her. Guys try to comfort her if you can or she’ll snap and that can only end badly for anyone that is not her friend.”

“That egghead don’t know what he’s talking about.” I said. “He don’t have all the pieces to the puzzle yet.”

“Land ho.” Vanquisher said, making me look forward to see a house just ahead.

“This is your Captain speaking, Please place your feet towards the ground.” I said as I got to a stand. “Anti-gravity field disabled in three, two, one...”

Once I stopped talking everyone fell to the ground, then I started walking as a man that was fishing stared in disbelief, then he looked to Vanquisher.

“Battle me, my cute psychic trainer.” He said, making me smile.

“Nope, not me.” I said. “You’re up mom. You need it more.”

“Thanks honey, just continue following the path until you hit a cave.” She said

“It’s called Tohjo Falls.” The man said.

“Great, that’s means waterfalls.” Sudowoodo whined.

“Don’t worry buddy.” I said as I pulled him to me and kissed him. “I’ll make sure no water can touch you.”

As I approached the house, I stared at a signs saying, ‘Trainer’s please come in’. I looked back to see my mom staring at me, then she smiled as she nodded.

“Go on in.” She said, making me knock on the door, then opened it to see a woman reading a book before she looked at me and she smiled.

“Hey there sweetie.” I said as I glanced around. “Have a seat and rest. I have some lemonade if you are interested.”

“I’m not, but my team might.” I said. “Why do you live out in the middle of nowhere?”

“This is my beach house and I use it to help the trainers that are about to face the Elite Four.” She said. “My main home is in Goldenrod City when I get bored here. Which rarely happens. I love the ocean.”

“Don’t really think I need anymore help to beat them.” I said, making her smile as I noticed she don’t have a TV here, so I assumed she don’t know who I was.

“Or so you think.” She said as she stood up. “They aren’t easy you know. Please have a seat.”

I sat down just before something moved under me, making me gasp as I stood up before a Meowth poked his head out.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s fine.” He said with a smile. “I’m used to it now. Everyone always picked the best couch in the house.”

“I think it would be better if you slept on the cushion, not under it.” He said.

“Nope.” He said. “My life is under here.”

“How many lives you have left?” I asked, making the woman giggle as he smiled.

“I wonder that all the time.” She said. “Get out from under there.”

“Nope.” He said. “She’s going to have to sit on me.”

“Okay.” I said as I sat down, making him chuckle as if he didn’t care. “Please tell me if you can’t breathe.”

“I’m fine.” He said, then his eyes locked to my crotch. “Don’t know for how long though with that in my face.”

I smiled as I bit my lip, then looked up to the woman to see her pouring glasses still.

“Are you saying you don’t care.” He asked.

“Nope.” I said.

“Me yeow, me like this trainer.” He said with a grin, making me giggle with my team.

“What’s are you doing to my trainers, Charmer.” She asked.

“Nothing, just showing why you called me that name.” He said, making me giggle, then he mumbled. “Just looking at some juicy lips that smells so good.”

I looked at him to see him sniffing my crotch now with closed eyes and pleasure on his face, making me bite my lip as I could see he was getting aroused.

“God, how do you smell so good?” He moaned. “I think I might pierce a hole in my couch with this spear I have.”

My team giggled as I grinned, I scooted closer, making him look to my eyes before smiling.

“If only she’d let me.” He said.

The woman came to me and passed me a glass.

“Feed that to him will you.” She said with a small smile as she shook her head. “Why are you allowing her to crush you like everyone else.”

“My bed and no one kicks me out of it.” He said, making her giggle.

My mom stepped in, making everyone look to her.

“Crap, not good, I’m seeing double.” Meowth said, making me giggle with my team. “Tell me her snatch isn’t getting me high.”

“Morning.” The woman said. “You must be her mother from how you two look the same.”

“Yes I am.” My mom said as she looked at Meowth. “Honey get off him.”

“Nope, she’s fine.” He said, making her face fill with confusion, then a smile grew on her face.

“If you say so.” She said. “Honey, why don't you go play outside with him.”

“Good luck with that.” The woman said. “He never leaves that couch.”

“I think I might now that I realized she’s on to me.” He said, making me giggle as I stood up before he crawled out and stretched, then leaped to my shoulder before looking to Storm as she floated near him.

“Well hello there hot stuff.” He said, making me giggle. “May we snuggle a bit too?”

“Yes you can.” I said, making Storm look at me in discontent, then she sighed before she nodded.

“I’m sorry trainer, I see she don’t want that.” He said.

“Fine, I was just trying to help her stress.” I said.

“I’ll do it.” She said.

“Fine, we do it alone though.” He said. “I can’t get it on with an audience.”

I giggled before kissing her and turned to walk away, but she grabbed me.

“Give me a second with her please.” She said.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting in the cave.” He said, making her pull me toward the house.

“Take over.” She whispered. “I don’t feel comfortable getting fucked by something without you anymore.”

I nodded as I walked to a bush and sat down before looking around to see Celebi was the only one watching.

“I’ll watch over you.” Celebi said with a small smile. “Go have fun.”

I smiled and touch Storm before falling to the ground.

“Really.” I grumbled. “I know how to float, what’s different about yours?”

“Still don’t quite know.” Storm said. “It’s based on my urges.”

I jumped up and put my tail under me, then started to float, making me smile.

“Wow, that’s kinda easy.” I said.

“Now do you know how to surf?” She asked.

“Nope.” I said, making her giggle before images of her serving with a woman came into my mind.

“So now I know who I punish for abandoning you.” I said.

“”No, don’t bother.” She said. “You don’t need to do anything like that for me.”

I started to surf toward the cave, making me giggle as it was really fun.

“Damn, how do you do that?” She said. “I can’t go that fast yet.”

“Master of agility.” I said. “Remember the ice gym.”

“Yes, that was fun.” She said with a smile.

Once I got to the cave, Meowth was standing next to it, then he smiled as he saw me.

“What do you tell her?” He asked.

“I just wanted to make sure that she wasn’t upset for trying to refuse.” She said.

“Why did you refuse?” He asked.

“It doesn't matter.” I said. “She understands and will accept my decision even if I didn’t change my mind.”

He nodded, then grabbed my paw before pulling me into the cave.

“So how do you like it?” He asked. “Rough or gentle?”

“In between.” She said, making me smile as he nodded.

“Get on all fours.” He said, making me do as I was told before watching his barbed cock come out of his sheath as he stared at my ass.

“Damn, you got beautiful lips just like your trainer.” He said, making me giggle.

He got on top of me before licking my cheek.

“I hear this might hurt at first because of my barbs, but it gets better.” He said.

“That’s fine.” She said. “I like a little pain.”

He plunged himself in me, making me yelp out as it felt strange.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, first time feeling barbs.” I said, making him nod before start fucking me before I whined as it felt like someone was putting a metal comb in me.

“Why do you guys have barbs.” I whined.

“Don’t know.” He said. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Storm said, then she thought. “Sorry, I’m liking this feeling.”

I nodded as he started to fuck me again, then bit my ear, making me whine as pleasure started to building from Storm.

“How do you like this?” I thought.

“Quiet.” She thought. “Leave if you can’t take it.”

Just as she thought that, pain filled my body, making me moan just as everything went black.

“Not so tough are you human.” Marshadow growled.

“Stop, your going to kill her.” Celebi yelped. “She is weak to electric.”

“Trash like her don’t deserve to live.” He growled just as my static roared around me while I opened my eyes to see Marshadow staring at me in fear.

“What’s the matter, not so confident now that I am showing you my full power.” I growled as my voice became unearthly, making him take a step back nervously.

“What the hell are you?” He whined. “I am Goddess Maggie, chosen by Arceus’s Heart and I’m about to send you back to where you came.”

I put my hand up, making him start to float as a near invisible barrier appeared around him, making him gasp.

“Not possible.” He squeaked.

“Which way is Alola?” I asked as I looked to Celebi, but noticed she was staring at me in fear.

“East is closest honey, but that’s over a thousand miles.” The man that battled my mom said, making me look at him to see him staring in fear.

“Thanks.” I said, then look back to Marshadow as he stared at me with more fear. “Now you will see a true power of a goddess and I hope you think twice before following me again.”

I put my other hand up to him before my barrier appeared.

“No don’t!” Celebi cried.

“He tried to kill me.” I said. “I will not let that slide without a retaliation Celebi.”

I sent the beam, making a deafening crack fill the air as a two foot wide Crimson beam shot at him, making him roar out as he flew high into the sky.

“What have you done!” She yelped as the beam flickered out before she took off after him just as I felt a presence get closer behind me.

I turned around to see the same creatures from Alola staring in fear.

“Why did you have to be stupid and lie to me?” I growled then put my hand up, making them fly away before sent out four bolts taking them all down before the man gasped.

“How can you see invisible things?” He yelped.

“Go away human.” I said, making him look at me in confusion. “No, I lost my humanity the moment I became the Chosen of Arceus.”

“Don’t do that.” He said as worry filled his face. “That’s creepy as hell that you can read my thoughts.”

“Then go back to your fishing.” I said as I turned to the cave to see Storm starting in worry while Meowth stared in fear.

She looked at him, then smacked him.

“Don’t stare like that.” She growled. “That will make things worse.”

I walked into the cave then stared at the waterfall as I tried to calm myself. Someone touched my shoulder, making me move them away from me with my power.

“Now is not the time Storm.” I said. “I think my mom is right, I’m losing control. I think I need to retire from my journey before it’s too late.”

“No honey, not what I meant.” My mom whined and sounded to be right next to me, making me look at her to see she was the one that touched me. “Please don’t leave me alone to face the Elite Four.”

I took a deep breath before looking to my team as they moved to my side while the woman and Meowth stared at me nervously.

“Forgive me for my first impression ma’am.’ I said. “I’m not myself right now and don’t know if I will ever be again.”

A barrier appeared around my mom and our Pokemon before one appeared over me, then lifted us up toward the waterfall.

“What are you doing!” Sudowoodo yelped as he started to panic, making me sigh as I looked at him in frustration.

I moved him towards the waterfall, making him scream in terror before the water washed over him, then he looked at me in disbelief before shame filled his face.

“Forgive me.” He whined.

“Your going to be saying that a lot if you don’t start trusting me.” I said. “Or, I’ll just send you home once I start getting annoyed from your constant panicking.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I didn’t fear water so damn much.” He whined. “I think you might want to send me home if there is more long the way.”

“I will not turn back now.” My mom said. “You’re going to have to tough it out.”

He sighed as he nodded before a Seaking landed on me, making me catch him.

“Oh pardon me trainer, fell asleep and it seems I was too close to the waterfall.” He said as he looked at me, then nervousness filled his eyes. “Why do I feel a scary feeling from you?”

“Never mind that?” I said as I set him down on the top of the waterfall before watching him swim away.

“Lunch time.” My mom said. “Nothing beats a relaxing lunch under a waterfall.”

“No thanks.” Sudowoodo said, making my mom point to an opening under the waterfall where it wasn’t touching before he sighed. “I guess.”

I lowered everyone under the waterfall, then freed them before walking to the edge and stared down the fall. I took off my bag and poured everything out, making my mom grab my Technical Machine's and Hidden Machine. She looked at each one, then pulled out hers and set them in a pile.

“I hope you don’t mind we perfect our team before we face the best Kanto and Johto has to offer.” She said.

“Nope, I don’t mind.” I said. “You do that and get the meal ready while I clear my mind at the bottom of the waterfall.”

“Wait what.” She said as I leaped off the edge. “God no!”

Once I was about to hit the bottom, I put a barrier around me and sank into the water, then I sat at the bottom of the plunge basin and stared at the water being sucked into a hole in the wall. Vanquisher moved in front of me with worry on his face, making me pull him into a hug.

“I think I’ll be fine.” I said. “I just need to stay calm and nothing will happen.”

He nodded as I let him go, then he swam back to shore before walking back to my mom. A few minutes of watching the Pokemon swim around me while they stared at me silently in confusion and disbelief, he came back.

“The fire is ready.” He said.

“Get Dragonite to cook.” I said, making him shake his head.

“We all voted for you again.” He said.

“Sorry, still not calm enough.” I said, making him stare at me, then sighed before walking back to my mom.

I walked to the drain, then leaped in before letting it take me into an underwater cave full of known and unknown Pokemon.

“Shouldn’t have came down here.” A man growled, making me look at him to see it was a Buizel.

“Please don’t be a threat to me Cutie.” I said. “I’m not trying to intrude, just calm down.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“How do you breathe underwater?” He asked.

“My barrier seems to create oxygen.” I said. “Or, maybe I never needed to breathe once I lost my humanity.”

His face filled with worry.

“Oh god, I’m sorry for approaching you aggressively.” He said. “Please don’t get any deeper in that mood. Welcome to my home and store.”

“Store?” I asked with a giggle. “Why are you running a store?”

“Because I can.” He said with a smile. “Lots of people lose their items in the ocean and it gets pulled into my home by the currents. You interested in something?”

“That depends.” I said. “What is your currency?”

He pulled out a Pokedollar form his pouch that he had on his waist.

“This or...” He stared to say before his eyes rolled across my body as a small smile grew on his face.

“Sorry Buizel, I’m not in the mood for that right now.” I said, making disappointment fill his face as he nodded. “Money is fine. Show me the goods please.”

He smiled and grabbed my hand before pulling me into a room that was clustered with lock boxes and chests, then he looked at me before I started to look through them. I grabbed the nearest lock box and opened it up, revealing a stash of drinks.

“Interested indeed.” I said, making him smile. “How much?”

“One hundred each, making me look at him in disbelief. “What.”

“I’ll take them all.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I see, they are under priced.” He said.

“No no, you got full profit and earned a customer that will be coming back to you instead of going to the stores.” I said, making a smile grow in his face.

“Sounds good.” He said. “Five thousand will be your total so far.”

I looked into the box and noticed their really was fifty bottles in there.

“To the shopping cart you go while I see what else this rich Buizel has to offer.” I said, making his smile widen to a small grin. “Are you wild by the way?”

“Nope, sorry.” He said. “I’m owned by the woman in the house.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” I said as I grabbed another box to see it was filled with Pokeballs. “Nope, don’t need those.”

I closed it up and set it down before looking to him.

“Where is your food?” I asked, making him point to a chest.

I walked to it, to see rotting veggies.

“Um, don’t poison your customers.” I said with a slight whine.

“Crap, sorry about that.” He said. “I thought the water would preserve it.”

“This is ocean water.” I said as I pulled out the rotten stuff until I found canned. “Do I dare buy this?”

“I wouldn’t now that I seen the other food.” He said as he took it away from me with slight disgust on his face and put the rotten food back in the chest. “Sorry about that, I’ll see if a Grimer or Muk will buy it since they like rotten stuff.”

I nodded as I looked at him.

“Okay, then that will be it.” I said as I pulled out my money and counted it out to him. “Thank you for your business.”

“No, thank you.” He said as his eyes lowered to my crotch. “Kinda wish you were in the mood. I haven’t got laid in quite a while.”

“There are always the Pokemon outside your home.” I said.

“I don't do fish.” He said. “I prefer mammals or something that don’t rely on water to survive.”

“Time to pay your rent Buizel.” A man said, making him whine.

“This is my house, not yours.” He growled as a Gyarados came into view. “I found it before my trainer bought this land.”

“You dare talk back to me?” Gyarados growled. “Now I’m taking over for that poor choice."

I grabbed Buizel and took over, then made him throw me out of the way.

“The hell!” Buizel yelped as I turned to my target.

“Calm, I’ll make it where your never threaten by this thug again.” I thought. “I am not human anymore.”

“Honey please come back from there.” He thought with a whine. “I don’t like these feelings.”

Gyarados laughed.

“You don’t stand a chance.” He said. “You're only level thirty while I’m level one hundred.”

“Then I should be easy to take out.” I said. “Bring it chum, I can’t wait to feed you to the fishes.”

Buizel chuckled as he stared in disbelief, then anger filled his face before he charged up a Hyper beam.

“Boring.” I said as I swam to him, then punched him hard as I could before a barrier appeared around my hand and sent him flying into the cave wall, shattering the hole I came through and made it wider.

“The fuck!” Buizel thought in panic.

“Calm please.” I thought as the Gyarados stared at me in fear.

“Not possible.” He whined. “How do you possess such power?”

“Leave or I will send my own Hyper Beam.” I growled.

“You can’t learn Hyper Beam.” He said.

“Want to wager on that?” I asked as sparks started to form around me, making him stare in disbelief before it became brave.

“Bring it fool.” He said, making me chuckle deeply as I grinned mischievously before his face filled with nervousness.

I put my hand up before my barrier appeared as my beam came out a split second later, making him roar out before fleeing the cave.

“Enough!” He yelped as I followed him. “You win, I won’t come back!”

“Good.” I said as I stopped the beam, then went to my body.

Buizel looked at me in worry as grabbed my drinks and started to move to the exit.

“Honey, please don’t let that hate for thugs like him change your kind heart.” He whined, making me glance to him, then sighed as I closed my eyes before returned to the basin.


	48. A Trainers Worst Fear

Once I got there, Vanquisher was looking around with panic, then he sighed in relief as he spotted me.

“Sorry, was doing a bit of shopping in Buizel’s shop down below.” I said as I opened the lock box before he looked to it and smile.

“Anything else that is good down there?” He asked.

“Come take a look.” Buizel said. “I have all sorts of goodies and can’t possibly name them all in one day.”

Vanquisher looked at him, then his smile widened.

“Don’t mind if I do, but I must see to my first task first.” Vanquisher said. “Your mom wishes for you to cook and she is refusing to let anyone else do it.”

I nodded and I went to the fire. Once I got to it, my mom looked at me, then to the box before smiling as she spotted the drinks while I poured out the sea water from the box.

“Good find honey.” She said. “I thought you were giving him a hard time with that delay.”

“Nope, just shopping at a Pokemon owned store that is in an underwater cave under the waterfall.” I said, making disbelief fill her face.

“May I have a look?” She asked.

“Sure can.” Buizel said as he landed next to me from below, making her look at him.

“Well hello cutie.” She squeaked.

“He’s taken by the woman and he’s the shopkeeper.” I said.

“Aw.” She whined. “Let me get my daughter fed before I go check your wares.”

“Can I join?” He asked. “For a discount of course.”

“No, you don’t need to discount it.” I said. “You are already undercutting the prices enough and I’ll be cleaning you out of your goods if you get more of the things I like.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Is she available for alternate currency?” He asked, making me giggle.

“Don’t know, you need to ask her.” I said.

“Ask what?” She asked. “What price? Why does it sound like you’re selling me.”

“Really.” I whined in disbelief.

“Sorry.” She said with a slight whine. “I don’t know why that came into my thoughts.”

“He’s horny mom.” I said, making her smile.

“Okay.” She said. “Push into my currency generator. Do you wish to make a deposit?”

“Really mom.” I said with a sigh, making her giggle. “That joke is so lame.”

Everyone giggled as I looked to the food to see they all wanted my Mushroom Stroganoff with beef gravy as they had it all set for me while Buizel pulled my mom somewhere private, making her team follow.

“No, I can’t do it with you guys watching.” He said.

“How about we join?” Dragonite asked.

“Okay, didn’t see that coming.” Buizel mumbled with disbelief on his face, making me giggle. “Sure why not, never had an orgie before. But no dragon will ever fuck me. You will tear me apart.”

I giggled again as Mitch sat next to me with Mew on the other side.

“Can you take me over?” She thought. “I sensed your battle below and wish to comfort you if I can.”

I took a deep breath, then placed my hand on her before taking over

“Damn it, it’s worse than we thought.” She whined, making Mitch sigh in disappointment. “She’s no longer calling herself human anymore.”

I looked to my crystal to see it was still green, making me wonder how I found out to keep it like that.

“Don’t hide it from us anymore.” She said.

“Sorry, I’m going to.” I said as I returned to the cooking while Mitch started to rub my slit.

“Can’t feel that.” I said.

“I know, but we don’t know if the release helps even with you not inside and I’ll do anything to prevent your plunge into madness.” He said. “I kinda wish to get rid of my urges too.”

I smiled as I went back to my cooking. Once I was finished, My mom’s hand moved in front of me as she passed me the plates, making me serve them out as I looked to my body to see Buizel has knotted me.

“Really, you took me even if I told you not to.” I growled, making him gasp as he looked at me.

“I’m sorry, your boyfriend said I could.” He whined in fear, making me sigh as I passed him a plate, then got ready to jump off the ledge.

“Wait, you’re still in my body and I’m hungry.” Mew whined.

“Sorry.” I said. “Keep forgetting that’s not my hunger.”

I started to eat as my mom stared at me in worry.

“Are you going to eat?” She asked.

“Feed me, I swallow on my own.” I said. “Just don’t feed me anything with meat or you will be overcharged to where you can’t stand if I don’t choke to death first.”

She sighed as she nodded, then started to mince up my plate before feeding me.

“What’s wrong with meat?” Buizel asked.

“I don’t eat Pokemon anymore now that I found out about it.” I said, making his face fill with worry before he sighed and nodded. “I’ll eat salmon and stuff like that, but not high intelligent beings like you and me.”

He nodded as his knot slipped out of me, then he walked to me and hugged my body.

“I don’t know why you are hugging me.” I said. “You don’t belong to me.”

“No, but I have been owned for ten years and feel for the trainers that pass though her house. He said. “Especially the ones with a good heart and have nowhere to go but up when it comes to their feelings.”

“Can we shop now?” Vanquisher asked.

“Once I’m finished.” My mom said as she fed me faster. “She won't eat on her own and I need her breathing power.”

“I don’t really know if I was breathing mom.” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief. “That barrier might not provide air.”

“I’ll risk it if it stops the water from touching me like in the waterfall.” She said, making me nod before she fed me the last few bites. “Okay ready.”

“Then leap.” I said as I jumped off the ledge, making her gasp.

“Would you stop doing that.” She growled, making me giggle as I hit the water.

Once I was on the bottom, my mom sank to me with disbelief on her face.

“This is crazy.” She said, making me giggle before Vanquisher swam to me.

“Follow me.” Buizel said, making me follow him to his chamber to see a few Pokemon holding items as they looked around, then they held up their money once they saw Buizel.

“Thank you for your business.” He said as he took their money. “Have a good day.”

They smiled and swam where we came from as my mom pulled out a waterproof flashlight and started to look to the goods.

“Really, are you saying I can see in the dark now?” I asked.

“Yep.” Mew said. “I surely can’t see anything without your help and I don’t know flash at the moment.

“Okay.” I said in confusion.

Once my mom held half the store, she looked to Buizel.

“Seriously?” He asked. “Don’t make me out of business.”

She giggled with a grin.

“Fifty grand.” He said, making her eyes widen as she looked at me.

“Take me here from now on.” She said, making him chuckle as she paid for the goods.

“I don’t know if I can keep up if she does that.” He said, making her giggle.

“Once every two months.” She said.

“That’s better.” He said as he nodded, making her smile before I took them back to the surface to see our teams were waiting for us as Dragonite held her bag and my body.

My mom hugged me, making me look to her as Dragonite put my mom’s bag on her.

“Wrong body.” I said, making Mew giggle.

“I don’t mind.” Mew said as she let me go. “I love your mom just as much as you do.”

“Yet you won’t let me borrow you.” She said.

“Sorry, I don’t like that she can’t use me because of the rules, so I won’t let anyone else use me.” Mew said as I started to head along the mountains.

Soon dusk approached and the Pokemon League Reception Gate came into view. I spotted a lot of life signatures all over it, then a strange feeling of danger swept over me.

“Something’s wrong.” I said as I went to my body, then pushed myself out of my mom’s arms while continuing to stare at the life forms.

“Are you sure honey?” My mom asked. “We are out in the middle of nowhere with only strong trainers near by.”

“Code terror, code terror!” A man yelled through a loudspeaker, making my mom look towards it in worry. “The Pokemon League is under attack! We need the police and the League Champion’s assistance ASAP.”

Just as he said that a deafening explosion filled the air before I was knocked to my back from the shock wave of air while a ring filled my ears. I scrambled to my feet to see several were gone as a huge fireball grew in the sky, making sparks fly around me while the area glowed yellow.

Several second later a man with crimson hair came hovered over the blast with a Dragonite before he spotted me then his face filled with worry.

“Honey are you okay?” He asked.

“It’s our target, take her down and Lance’s Dragon night before he gets in the way!” Another man roared, making Lance look to them while several Grim Skies cultist came out and opened fired on him before a few shot at us.

Lance’s Dragonite was taken down, along with my mom, making me cry out as I ran to her. A roar of Vanquisher filled the air just as a transparent pulse shot off me like it in did Blackthorn City. I looked at Vanquisher to see him on the ground with holes in his chest as he stared at me in worry.

“No, not her Pokemon!” The leader yelped in panic. “You just activated her defense mechanism! Take her down now before she takes us all out with her divine power!”

The area around me started to sway in a haze of energy that surrounded me. My sparks crackled further than I have ever seen it while crimson red light filled the area brightly, making everyone stare at me in fear, then the ground around me started to crack before floating with my energy..

“Fire the darts and stop staring you fools!” The leader yelped with panic in his face, making me look to him just as he started to float with a yelp, then he flew into a tree with a roar of pain while Lance stared at me in disbelief.

“Lance, get down she’s losing control.” My mom moaned.

He looked to her, then nodded as he got in cover. The thugs started to open fire on me before everything went black. I opened my eyes with a gasp as I found myself in a bed with Storm eating me out. She looked at me in worry as he heard my gasps of panic.

“Calm, Calm, it’s just a dream.” She said as she rushed to my face, then rubbed her face to mine.

I grabbed her as I looked around, then looked to myself to see I was covered in cum, making me shook my head.

“Yeah, I can’t keep up with them.” She said with a giggle. “Each time they cum, I clean you up, then when I look away for a second to see you a mess again.”

I giggled as I nodded before she smiled.

“Is Vanquisher and my mom okay?” I asked.

“Yes, their fine.” She said with confusion on her face. “Are you okay? Why are you asking about them?”

“Where am I?” I asked, making her face fill with worry.

“You’re in your grandma’s house.” She said, making me look to my mom’s drawings, then she placed her paw on my face. “Are you sure you are okay? How did you forget where you are?”

I took a deep breath as I shook my head.

“I’m fine, just a vivid and horrible dream.” I said, making her stare in worry before I stood up and walked to the door.

“You’re naked.” Storm said.

“So.” I said, making her giggle.

“Okay.” She said as she run to me and leaped to my shoulder. “I love hot nudist, so be my guest.”

I giggled as I kissed her, then went downstairs before a roar of a man filled the air as I got downstairs

“Damn these thugs.” My grandma growled as she was balls deep with Gallade. “Do me a favor Gallade and take them down for Jenny please.”

“Yes mom.” He grunted as cum started to ooze out of her before she got off him.

She caught all the cum as it fell and licked it before placing her panties over her slit, then turned to me as she gasped.

“Tell me you didn’t just watch me do that.” She whined.

“Do what?” I asked with my best straight face, making her looked to Storm as she had a flush face while she rubbed herself.

“Remind me not to play cards with you at the casino.” She said, making me smile as she walked to the kitchen. “That is one poker face that can’t be beat. Are you hungry?”

“A little bit.” I said just as several burst of gunfire filled the air followed by an explosion, making her gasp before I looked to the door.

“Get on the ground!” Jenny roared just as another explosion with more gunfire filled the air. “Calm down honey! Your blowing up the place!”

“The hell is going on!” My grandma whined as she ran to the door, but I grabbed her and stepped out, to see cops and Grim Skies members all over the place while Jenny hid behind cover with several of her men, My grandma grabbed me and pulled me back.

“Honey, you’re naked.” She whispered forcefully through her teeth, making me giggle before looked at her to see her staring in disbelief. “How do you not care?”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“Never did.” I said.

“Jeez, I wish I had that perk.” She said, making me look back outside to see Jenny’s men arresting the thugs.

“Go aid her if you can.” Jenny said to one of her men as she aided a woman and Golduck what was shot down, but I couldn’t see the woman’s face with Jenny blocking her. “I saw her take a few rounds and don't know if she can last much longer with how much blood I saw.”

“Yes ma’am.” A few men said with shaken words, then ran out of the town.

Gallade came to me as he glanced around, then picked me up as he covered me with his arm.

“Not smart.” He said as he took me inside. “Do you want to be raped?”

“I like to see them try.” I said, making his face fill with slight nervousness. “Please don’t fear me.”

He took a deep breath as he set me down inside, then closed the door.

“Honey, get dressed.” My grandma said. “I wish to take you and your team out before you go to the Indigo Plateau.”

“Okay.” I said as I turned to her to see my team standing there with lust. “Crap, no can do.”

She giggled.

“That can wait.” She said as she grabbed me and started to dress me, making my team whine before she giggled. “Her meal is always first. Gallade teleport please.”

“Where?” He asked, making her look at him with ‘really’ printed on her face. “Oh there.”

I giggled as she shook her head, then grabbed my hand before my team touched him, making our surrounding change to a restaurant.

“Welcome.” A man said. “How many?”

“Ten.” My grandma said, making him pull out the menus before heading to a large table.

“Booth please.” My grandma said. “My back can’t handle those hard ass chairs.”

“Right forgive me ma’am.” He said as he took us to a booth. “Do you need a minute to choose?”

“Yes please, I think this is her first time here by how she’s looking around.” She said, making him walk away as I looked at the menu.

I looked to the first thing on the list to see beef stew, making me sigh as I looked to the next one to see Broccoli pork stir-fry. I whined as I looked to the top of the list to see it was non-vegetarian side, making me turn it over to see there wasn't much that had no meat.

A distant pulsing horn that sounded like a fire alarm sounded outside and sounded to be getting closer.

“Warning, abnormal energy detected.” An automated voice said, making me look back to see everyone eating without a care in the world. “Scanning, unknown threat detected. Target locked.”

“No, stand down!” Lance yelped, making me gasp as I looked to him, but I didn’t see him. “Can anyone calm her before the defense systems take her out.”

“She’s not fully here.” Celebi said, making me look to her to see her talking to lance as he crouched behind a wall. “She’s aware of us vaguely, but she’s in an alternate reality in her mind from it being passed her stress limit. We need to get her closer to her dream in order to make her come back to reality.”

“What is her dream.” He asked, making her point to him. “Me?”

He looked toward the wall, then shook his head.

“I’m not interested in do that in this state, but maybe if she was calmer.” He said, making her giggle as I stared at them in confusion.

“No, not sex.” She said. “A battle.”

I stood up and walked to them, but once I passed the wall, a naked boy and girl making out in a bathroom was there, making me look around in confusion.

“Do you mind.” The girl growled, making me look to her to see the boy staring at my crotch with a smile. “Use the bathroom without staring at us.”

“No, let her join.” He said, making her look at him, then smile.

“I doubt she’s a slut like me.” She said, making me giggle before she looked at me. “Are you one?”

“I can be at times.” I said with a grin.

“Good, then strip.” He said as he pulled down my panties and skirt, making her gasp.

“What the fuck Albert.” She whined as she looked at me in worry. “Don’t ever do that to someone in public. Ask her first.”

“Can we have sex?” He asked.

“My god, you're blunt today.” She said, making me giggle as I moved to him before she looked at me, then I sat down next to her as I took off my blouse. “Wait...”

Her mouth dropped open as I pulled off my bra.

“Wow, you have some nerves of steel.” She said.

I giggled as the boy got on top of me and tried to plunge his dick into me, making me push him back.

“No boy fucks that hole just yet.” I growled, making the girl smack him.

“Ask you freaking retard.” She growled, making him nod as the girl stared in worry. “You’re in control.”

“No thanks, just keep out of that hole and you can do what you want with me.” I said, making her face become flush.

“Even me?” She asked, making me giggle as I nodded.

She pulled me on top of her before she started to kiss me, then looked to her boy as she opened my ass cheeks for him.

“Gently.” She said just as he pushed in, making me grunt from him being so slimy. “Too much lube.”

“No such thing.” I grunted, then closed my eyes as pleasure started to fill me.

“Dragon breath!” Lance said, making me gasp as I opened my eyes to see the girl’s eyes were closed in pleasure as she rubbed herself while I looked around, but didn’t see him.

I looked back at her as she started to finger me, making me close my eyes again.

“How in the hell is she beating them with her fist and feet?” Lance cried just as the boy slammed into my ass and came, making me gasp as I opened my eyes to see it was outside with lance standing there in fear.

I looked around in confusion as red light painted the area and two lasers locked to my chest form a defense turret that was coming off the Indigo Plateau building while several cops and Jenny stood over Grim Skies men with shock on their faces.

“Come back, you did good.” Lance said as he called back his Kingdra, then he looked passed me. “I’m out of Pokemon, now what Celebi?”

The area dimmed down as pain filled my chest, making him look at me to my chest to see it was painted with blood as blood oozed from four bullet holes, then my body fell to the ground before my legs buckled out from under me.

“No, she’s losing to much blood.” Lance whined as he crouched to me, then stared into my eyes.

“Are you back with us?” He asked.

“Yes she is.” Celebi said, making him sigh in relief as a Chancy came to me and started to heal my wounds.

“We need to take her to the Infirmary.” She said.

“Right.” Lance said as he nodded, then picked me up before I stared out in sorrow as I wished this was all a dream.

“Honey stop staring like that.” He said. “It’s not your fault they attacked.”

“She’s wondering if she just lost her mother and Golduck.” Celebi said, making him look to Jenny before she shook her head.

“Not now.” She said. “We just got her back and don’t wish her to destroy another mountain.”

The area turned blue, making them looked to me.

“What’s blue?” He asked.

“Depression.” Celebi grumbled, making him sighed as I closed my eyes. “She’s thinks she’s turning evil like Professor Oak said.”

Once I opened them again, I was lying on top of my mom as she stared into my face blankly, then she smiled as she saw me wake.

“How do you feel?” She asked, making me look around to see everyone, but Vanquisher and Sudowoodo in bed next to me before she sighed. “Damn it.”

I looked to her to see her holding my crystal that was nearly black with how dark of blue it was.

“I’m sorry about your Golduck and Sudowoodo.” She said. “Please don’t give up on us.”

“You two are free to go?” My Doctor said as she stared at a machine. “Her blood levels are back to normal.”

“It better be.” She said. “She was in a coma for a damn week.”

“No, it’s only been four days.” My doctor said.

“Felt longer with how boring this place is.” My mom grumbled, making me smile as I agreed with her.

She looked to the stone to see it was now lighter blue, making her sigh in relief before it turned red as I grabbed it then threw it across the room, but it didn’t shatter.

“Bullets didn’t break it honey, so that won’t work.” She said with a sigh.

“Can I have it?” My doctor asked. “I promise I won’t let anyone take it from me.”

“It won't let you.” My mom said, making me look at her in confusion. “Try leaving the room.”

I stood up and walked out of the room just to feel something appear in my hand, making me look down to see it was the crystal

“The hell.” I said.

“The moment it breaks line of sight of your body, it teleports to you.” My mom said, then she grabbed me. “Teleport us home please.”

An Abra walked to us from Jenny as my team touched me.

“Good luck honey.” Jenny said with worry on her face as she stared at the crystal, then my surrounding changed to my room with Abra missing, making my mom walk downstairs as I flopped on my bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Like this book and wish to read the final part? Then search for Goddess of Arceus: Journey Through Kanto. Again thanks for reading.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
